Nas Palavras de Gina Molly Potter
by Gisele Weasley
Summary: TRADUÇÃO. SPOILER DE TODOS OS LIVROS. CAPÍTULO 15 ON! A pedidos de JK Rowling, Gina resolve escrever sua história... e a história de como ela e Harry se tornaram o que são hoje. Por favor, reviews! :D
1. Harry Potter e o

_N/T: Gente, essa fanfic __**não**__ é minha, mas eu a li em português e a achei tão maravilhosa, que resolvi traduzi-la, de forma que os fãs de HG brasileiros também possam lê-la!_

_**AVISO: CONTÉM SPOILER DE **_**TODOS**_** OS LIVROS!**_

_**N/A: **__O universo de Harry Potter não me pertence. Todos os créditos são da JK Rowling!_

_Tive boas respostas em relação a esta história. Se é a primeira vez que você a lê, espero que consiga capturar seu interesse. A leitora _Lady Muck_ me disse certa vez: "a idéia que você teve, mostrar a série inteira pelo ponto de vista da Gina, embora não totalmente original, é excelente; e sua forma de escrever é melhor do que a de outros autores que li". Talvez você concorde com isso, talvez não. Qualquer que seja sua reação, espero que você me comunique. _

Apesar de inicialmente acreditar que não precisaria de um beta, não posso me estressar com erros de continuidade. Apenas um par de olhos humanos não é suficiente para corrigir uma história dessa magnitude. Adquiri ajuda dos serviços de snowyowl7, EsmeraldFire512 e Gina Guerra, que acompanharão a fic daqui para frente.

Então, sente, relaxe e aproveite o primeiro capítulo de "Nas Palavras De Gina Molly Potter"

**Capítulo 1 – Harry Potter e o...**

Quando JK Rowling apareceu pela primeira vez para o meu marido, há onze anos atrás, com sua idéia, eu estava cética. Não era a primeira vez que alguém conversava com Harry sobre o que aconteceu há tantos anos atrás, e não seria a primeira vez que um escritor o chamaria para passar a história para um livro. Mas isso era diferente. Essa mulher, a Joanne Rowling, queria ter longas entrevistas ao longo dos próximos meses, desvendando cada detalhe do cérebro dele, cada bocado de informação que tivesse, e criar a biografia do Menino-Que-Sobreviveu. Ela argumentou que as pessoas ansiavam por saber e que venderia, alegou, mais rápido do que qualquer livro antes publicado.

Quando nos sentamos de frente para a mulher, Harry falou muito pouco. Eu cuidava do pequeno bebê que havia vindo ao mundo há menos de três meses. O pequeno Alvo balbuciou em meus braços. Era uma coisinha maravilhosa. Seus olhos eram verde esmeralda, assim como os de Harry, assim como os da mãe, de quem Harry herdara. E já em seus primeiros anos de vida, eu poderia dizer que ele teria uma personalidade muito parecida com a do pai. Afinal de contas, os dois foram vidrados na mesma bruxa, muito obrigada.

Olhei para a senhorita Rowling. Ela era uma mulher charmosa. Não apresentou a idéia como Ficar-Ricos-Rapidamente ou desrespeitou os eventos anteriores, ela parecia genuinamente convencida de que as pessoas precisavam saber sobre a vida de Harry Potter. Admirei sua paciência. Era surpreendente que ela conseguisse ficar sentada por tanto tempo, esperando a resposta de Harry para sua proposta.

Peguei a hesitação de Harry como uma oportunidade para avaliar seu rosto. Ele não tinha aquele brilho nos olhos, aquele que anunciava o que o peso do mundo estava em seus ombros, um brilho que eu não via há anos. Eu podia dizer que ele estava considerando a proposta, mas não gostava da idéia de toda a atenção que o livro receberia. O homem estava sempre relutante em conversar sobre os acontecimentos, porque eles estavam entrelaçados com tantas perdas que ele sentia como se fosse sua culpa... Cedrico... Sirius... Dumbledore... Fred.

Não quero que pense que nós tocamos no assunto cautelosamente. Longe disso, por Merlim, nós praticamente somos a família mais comentada no mundo Bruxo. Seria impossível evitar o passado de tal forma. E decidimos, como pais, que não queremos ninguém, que não nós mesmos, falando sobre o que aconteceu com os nossos filhos. Nós nos asseguramos que Tiago, Alvo e Lílian soubessem pelo o que seus pais passaram para encontrar paz.

Isso era diferente, e eu sabia que essas coisas estavam ocupando a mente de Harry mais rápido que uma vassoura muito veloz. Falar com adoradores era inevitável, e eles faziam as perguntas fáceis. Falar comigo era reconfortante, e eu fazia as perguntas íntimas. Conversar com nossos filhos era uma necessidade, e eles somente faziam as perguntas inocentes. Falar com um autor seria difícil, porque ela faria perguntas que machucam, que trariam novamente a dor. Ah, sim. Isso era diferente.

Harry não decidiu de pronto. Perguntou a Joanne se ela poderia esperar por alguns dias pela sua resposta, que ela aceitou satisfeita. Ele passou os dias seguintes em outro mundo. Quando James pediu que o ensinasse os últimos lances de Quadriboll, Harry, que normalmente é tão animado em relação ao fato do filho ser tão chegado no esporte, recusou. Quando lhe ofereci um sapo de chocolate, ele me ofereceu um meio-sorriso e murmurou que não tinha fome. Não estava ofendida que ele guardasse tudo para si mesmo, pois eu sabia que isso durava mais ou menos um dia, e então, ele vinha atrás do meu conselho. Ele sempre fora assim. Ele precisa organizar os pensamentos antes de envolver outra pessoa numa decisão dessas.

"Gina", ele sussurrou dois dias depois que Joanne partiu, enquanto eu depositava Alvo no berço. Beijei o anjo adormecido na testa e me virei para fitar meu marido. Ele pegou minha mão gentilmente e fez-me sentar na cama, ao seu lado.

"Estivemos pensando, não estivemos?", perguntei.

Ele concordou com um aceno de cabeça, olhando para meus dedos entrelaçados com os dele. "Você... Você acha que eu deveria...?"

Eu sabia que a questão viria, e eu pensei sobre isso tanto quanto Harry, entre os banhos das crianças e arrumar a casa. Ergui minha mão e afastei seu cabelo, revelando uma cicatriz na forma de raio, que o assombrava quando era mais novo, "Quando foi a última vez que isso o machucou?"

Harry fitou-me curiosamente, e embora não estivesse certo em relação às minhas intenções, resolveu por fazer a sua parte, "Faz onze anos... Quando eu soube que Voldemort estava indo em direção a Hogwarts..."

Tracejei a cicatriz com o meu dedo indicador. "Pessoas vêem essa cicatriz e eles lembram de todas as coisas boas que você fez, pelo o que você teve que passar para trazer paz para nós. Pessoas sabem o que é isso", minha mão seguiu um rumo diferente e posicionou-se sobre seu coração. Pude sentir o músculo batendo rapidamente. É estranho como eu ainda tenho esse efeito sobre ele, mesmo depois de tantos anos. Exercendo uma leve pressão sobre seu peito, eu disse, "Mas eles não sabem o que é isso", ele sorriu para mim, e dessa vez, foi o meu coração que acelerou. Estranho que ele também continue tendo esse efeito sobre mim, mesmo depois de tantos anos, "Harry, só você pode decidir se é importante que as pessoas saibam o que se passava no seu coração durante aqueles anos. E eu o apoiarei qualquer que seja sua decisão"

"Mas a atenção que isso trará..."

Eu gargalhei.

"Harry, houve algum dia na última década que alguém não o parou para agradecê-lo? Algum estranho, alguma vez, passou por você, sem reconhecê-lo?"

Ele balançou a cabeça, negando, e eu podia dizer que sua mente começava a entender o que eu estava dizendo, "Não quero que as pessoas pensem que estou me gabando, porque..."

"Você não está", terminei por ele.

"Exatamente!", ele disse, "Não fiz tudo aquilo para ser o melhor, ou o mais famoso, ou para... para ficar com a garota...", seus olhos brilharam para mim, quando me mencionou indiretamente, "Fiz o que tive que fazer para proteger meus amigos e as pessoas que eu amava, para que ninguém tivesse que sofrer pelas mãos de Voldemort novamente...", onze anos depois, e o homem ainda não conseguia evitar que uma lágrima se formasse no canto dos olhos, "Fiz o que qualquer um teria feito"

Tão modesto, o meu marido. Não era qualquer um que se posicionaria e faria o que ele fez. Lancei-lhe um olhar com o qual ele já está familiarizado, que significa 'já conversamos sobre isso e minha opinião não mudou'. Ao invés de falar o de sempre, enxuguei a lágrima de sua bochecha, e disse, "Então, é isso o que eles precisam ouvir"

Ele ficou em silêncio, e eu soube que ele havia tomado sua decisão, e por mais duro que fosse, ele dividiria sua história. Olhei-o, admirada, tentando decidir se foi pelos olhos ou pelo sorriso que me apaixonei primeiro. Coloquei delicadamente minha mão sobre sua bochecha e inclinei-me para beijá-lo. Juro que ainda tenho a mesma sensação ao beijá-lo que tive quando nos agarramos na frente de todos os grifinórios. Ele me deitou cuidadosamente, e perguntou num sussurro, "As crianças estão dormindo?", lancei um olhar para Alvo e assenti, "Ótimo", ele respondeu, "Quero te mostrar o quanto te amo"

Ele convidou Joanne novamente no dia seguinte. Ela estava em êxtase ao descobrir que Harry concordara. Eles rapidamente desfiaram a vida dele por horas, bem ali na cozinha. Os alimentei, servi-os bebidas, e até me juntava a eles de vez em quando, para fornecer meu ponto de vista. Essa foi uma cena que se repetiu três vezes por semana, por um ano.

Inicialmente, eu esperava um livro gigantesco, mas me surpreendi completamente que ela conseguiu dividir tudo em sete romances, os últimos quatro tendo mais de 500 páginas cada um. O povo se agarrou às histórias como se fossem doces, e eu diria que toda a família do nosso mundo tem uma cópia da série. Até mesmo Harry está satisfeito, embora tentasse não demonstrar.

Fechando o último livro, enxuguei as lágrimas dos meus olhos avermelhados. Apesar de ter passado por tudo o que estava escrito nos livros, chorei. Harry bagunçou meu cabelo e sorriu. Ele esteve esperando que eu terminasse por dias, e estava ansioso ao me perguntar o que eu tinha achado deles, "Maravilhoso!", numa leve voz reflexiva, respondi, "Satisfeito com o resultado?"

Harry encolheu os ombros, levemente, e olhei-o, curiosa.

"Bem", ele começou, "De maneira geral, ela fez um trabalho impressionante, mas eu acho que ela poderia ter incluído mais..."

"Mais o quê?"

Embaraçado, ele olhou nos meus olhos, "Você"

Revirei os olhos, "Ah, Harry, você é um doce, mas eles querem ouvir sobre você e suas vitórias. Estou contente com a atenção que recebi... e com o final que eu tenho", agarrei seu colarinho e puxei-o para um beijo intenso.

Um gemido leve escapou de seus lábios. "Talvez...", ele murmurou, "Talvez um dia, você possa escrever sobre nós dois. Você sabe, preencher os vazios. Nossa história de amor. As garotas vão simplesmente devorá-lo...", eu simplesmente beijei-o mais vorazmente, fazendo-o esquecer de sua proposta, pelo menos por aquele instante.

Quando achávamos que as surpresas tinham acabado, JK nos surpreendeu uma vez mais. Menos de quatro meses depois da série ser lançada, ela recebeu permissão do Ministério de Magia para a tentativa de uma travessia dos mundos. Ela recebeu permissão para lançar o livro no mundo Trouxa e os vender como ficção juvenil. Para ser sincera, não pude evitar rir disso. Os trouxas não entenderiam esse livro, e o que as pessoas não compreendem, elas não dão importância.

Apesar do meu ceticismo, JK Rowling publicou o primeiro livro em 1997, seguidos pelos seis seguintes em diferentes datas ao passar de dez anos. E, bom Merlim, quão errada eu estava! Os trouxas se fartaram com o nosso mundo. Segundo JK Rowling, ela vendeu 325 milhões de cópias. Por um tempo, eu pude jurar que ela usara um feitiço vendedor ou alguma outra mágica para tornar os livros mais atraentes para as pessoas, mas Harry lembrou-me que isso seria ilegal, "Uso inapropriado de feitiços em trouxas", sorriu, recatadamente.

Sentamos com a senhorita Rowling, nada mais do que algumas semanas depois do lançamento do último livro, em nossa casa. Ela parecia exausta. "Têm sido dez anos muito difíceis para mim", ela disse, "Tenho esses livros feitos há uma década, e eu não podia deixá-los saber o que aconteceu. Podem achar surpreendente, mas os trouxas são implacáveis!"

Harry concordou. Ele deve ter pensado em seus tempos com os Dursleys. "O que fará agora, Joanne? Quer mais algumas entrevistas?", perguntou, divertido.

Joanne riu consigo mesma.

"Disse aos trouxas que estava trabalhando em duas histórias diferentes. Espero que eles não estejam ansiando por algo tão bom quanto demos a eles"

"Tenho certeza de que será ótimo", eu disse, "Você é uma escritora fantástica!"

Ela me olhou, aprovadora, "Então, Harry me disse que você quer escrever um complemento para os romances"

"Ele disse?", perguntei, lançando um olhar fulminante na direção de Harry. Teria que providenciar para que ele fosse severamente punido por isso.

"Estou apenas tirando uma com a sua cara", Joanne respondeu. Mordeu o lábio, pensativa, e depois completou, "Embora eu ache uma maravilhosa idéia. Não coloquei tanto de você quanto eu gostaria de ter posto", e corei levemente, enquanto ela prosseguia, "Espero que entenda porque eu tive que deixar algumas coisas de fora"

"Eu entendo", respondi, "Mas eu não poderia..."

"Sem noção", ela retrucou, "Tive o privilégio de ler algumas das cartas que você mandou para Harry ao passar dos anos. Belíssimas, se posso ser tão ousada. O mundo seria um lugar melhor se você o deixasse saber como O Escolhido tornou-se o seu Escolhido"

Fiquei um pouco envergonhada ao saber que ela lera minhas cartas. Espero que ela não esteja se referindo às cartas que mandei a ele quando estava na minha segunda temporada com as Holyhead Harpias enquanto ele estava fora graças ao serviço de Auror. Estávamos a menos de dois anos casados e eu não o tinha visto havia três semanas. A carta não era exatamente apropriada para menores de idade, se é que você me entende. Mas... Eu me senti honrada que uma escritora tão notável me elogiasse.

Estava gostando mais e mais da idéia. Direcionei meus olhos na direção de Harry, que estava bebericando uma cerveja amanteigada, "Talvez você esteja certa", sorri, "Aposto que as garotas iriam à loucura quando eu contasse sobre a primeira vez que..."

Não pude terminar a frase. Harry engasgou com a cerveja que estava tomando e tinha derrubado todo o conteúdo em si mesmo. Gargalhei quando vi seu rosto tornar-se do mesmo tom do meu cabelo. Claro que eu nunca revelaria detalhes tão íntimos de nossa vida, mas Harry não tinha que saber disso. Na verdade, eu meio que gostei de ver o meu Escolhido fazer papel de bobo na frente da melhor autora em ambos os mundos – Bruxo e Trouxa.

Ah, sim... Isso pode vir a ser bem divertido.

Continua...

**N/A: **Quando combinei o universo de Harry Potter com as publicações no mundo real, cai em um problema com a linha cronológica. Fiz uma difícil decisão e resolvi por ignorar o que obviamente é conhecido sobre a série. Eu preciso que **você**, como fã, também ignore o tempo cronológico para que esse capítulo faça sentido. Acredito que mudar as datas não alterará nem está história, nem o cannon.

Os personagens, os acontecimentos, as emoções, e as personalidades continuam as mesmas dos livros.

Linha cronológica:

1988: Voldemort's defeat in Deathly Hallows

1996: JK Rowling se encontra com Harry Potter

1997: TODOS os livros são lançados no mundo Bruxo

: Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal é lançado no mundo Trouxa

2007: Deathly Hallows é lançado no mundo Trouxa

: Gina começa a escrever a história

**N/T**: Gente, pode falar!

Essa história é muito boa, não é?

Deixem suas reviews, pois as repassarei todas para o ilustre autor dessa – maravilhosa – fanfic! 

Um beijo a todos vocês, 

Gii


	2. Eu Sou Ginevra Molly Weasley

**Capítulo 2 – Eu Sou Ginevra Molly Weasley**

Cresci, como toda a criança bruxa, ouvindo a famosa história do Menino-Que-Sobreviveu. É claro, as histórias eram abertamente especuladas, uma vez que ninguém que esteve lá, a não ser pelo menino, sobrevivera para contar a história. E ninguém parecia saber onde ele estava por dez anos. Antes de irmos dormir, mamãe me deixava fantasiar sobre o que acontecera naquela determinada noite, em Godric's Hollow.

"Eu acho que Harry Potter segurou um espelho", eu disse quando tinha sete anos, rindo histericamente, "E Você-Sabe-Quem ficou tão assustado consigo mesmo que morreu!"

Minha mãe sorrira carinhosamente. Eu nunca soube, até começar Hogwarts, que meus pais eram amigos de Lílian e Tiago Potter. Eu gosto de pensar que, se eu soubesse, não teria falado tanto sobre isso.

Eu vivia num mundo preto e branco, onde o bem vencia o mal como deveria ser; onde as pessoas eram boas ou ruins. Nunca imaginei que houvessem áreas cinzentas até descobrir sobre a lealdade de Snape muitos anos depois. Era difícil acreditar que um homem tão terrível poderia ser tão corajoso e correto. Eu estava feliz e contente sabendo que um 'ótimo bruxo que vencera o malvadão do Você-Sabe-Quem'.

Talvez isso seja normal para a maioria das crianças da minha idade, mas eu desenvolvi um certo apego por Harry antes mesmo de conhecê-lo. E não me refiro a quando o vi pela primeira vez, mas sim desde os tempos das histórias na cama. Talvez seja o fato de que eu tinha acabado de nascer, quando Lord Voldemort tentou matá-lo e ele era apenas um ano mais velho que eu. Ele tinha a _minha _idade, mais ou menos, e podia fazer coisas tão extraordinárias, quando eu nem mesmo conseguia controlar minha magia quando estava brava. O que é que havia para _não_ admirar?

Eu sabia, sem sombra de dúvida, quando ouvia as histórias, que Harry e eu desenvolveríamos um papel fundamental na vida um do outro. Na minha juventude, eu até mesmo comentei com mamãe sobre isso.

"Harry e eu seremos bons amigos algum dia", informei. Ela nunca ralhou comigo por ter tantas fantasias ou me chamou de 'gracinha' por ter esses pensamentos. Não sei se ela acreditava em mim, mas certamente nunca tirou sarro de mim por isso. Ela me sorria de maneira aquecedora e dizia que esperava que eu estivesse certa.

Mamãe era sempre assim comigo. Se divertia comigo, mesmo quando o que eu dizia não fazia sentido algum. Acho que isso tem alguma coisa a ver com o fato de que eu sou sua única filha. Afinal de contas, eu sou a única garota a nascer na família Weasley em sete gerações de homens. Acho que foi bem chocante quando eu nasci. Acho que os curadores mal olharam antes de anunciar que era um menino. Posso ver mamãe batendo e berrando com eles, chamando-os de cegos por não verem que eu era uma maravilhosa garotinha.

Lá estava eu, então, uma pequena garota em um mundo de homens. Meu cabelo é da mesma cor flamejante pela qual minha família é conhecida. Minhas sardas espalhavam-se por todo o meu rosto. Meus olhos castanhos, devo dizer, estavam cerrados em determinação. Isso porque desde o momento que comecei a andar, estava sempre tentando me fazer valer para os meus irmãos mais velhos. Eu perseguia Gui durante os feriados. Tentava parecer calma quando Carlinhos encontrava algum animal perigoso. Odiava ficar de fora das piadas de mau gosto dos gêmeos. E Rony sempre foi meu melhor amigo. O único irmão que nunca tentei imitar foi Percy. Vai entender.

Com tantos irmãos, eu era uma garotinha durona. E eu nunca fui chorona, apesar do fato da primeira vez que apareci nas adaptações de JK, eu estivesse chorando. Em minha defesa, aquele não tinha sido um dia muito bom para mim. Alguém havia quebrado minha varinha de treino e não confessara, e meu último irmão estava começando Hogwarts naquele ano, deixando-me sozinha por meses.

Foi então que o vi. Ou melhor, ele nos viu. Claro que eu não tinha idéia de quem ele era. Seus cabelos da cor de corvo eram bagunçados, então escondiam a cicatriz que era sua marca registrada. Seus óculos estavam remendados no meio, tirando um pouco da sua legendária nobreza. E ele parecia completa e desesperadamente perdido. E mesmo com este misterioso garoto aparentemente apatetado, meu coração perdeu uma batida quando ele olhou para mim, pela primeira vez. Não sabia o que o sentimento significava; nenhum garoto nunca teve esse tipo de influência sobre mim.

Quando os gêmeos nos informaram de quem ele era, implorei à minha mãe que me deixasse entrar no tem para vê-lo. Ela não permitiu, e quando o trem se afastou, eu chorava e ria. Mas, principalmente, chorava.

Mamãe me pegou pela mão e me guiou para fora da plataforma 9¾. Ela olhou para mim, sorriu, e me perguntou se eu estava bem. Fungando, respondi com um aceno de cabeça insincero.

"Você o verá novamente", ela disse, simplesmente, e sei que ela não se referia somente ao Rony. Ela piscou para mim, como se para me lembrar de tudo o que eu costumava falar quando era mais nova.

"Você realmente acha?", perguntei.

"Eu suponho que o veremos", ela respondeu. Seus olhos castanhos brilharam, "Posso te contar um segredo?", perguntou, tirando um lenço e limpando minhas bochechas úmidas. Eu assenti. "Dumbledore pediu para que ficasse de olho nele hoje. Achou que ele poderia estar vindo sozinho"

"Você sabia que era ele?"

Mamãe negou com um aceno de cabeça.

"Entre a constante conversa de Fred e Jorge; e Percy lembrando-me sem parar que é monitor, não liguei uma coisa à outra. Pobre garoto, sozinho em um dia desses... Ainda bem que ele não se perdeu"

Imediatamente, me preocupei com Harry. E se ele se perdesse em Hogwarts como se perdera na estação? E se Rony o descartasse e o deixasse sem amigos? Mamãe sentiu minha preocupação e disse, "Não se preocupe com o garoto. Você acha que seus irmãos simplesmente se esqueceriam dele? E tenho certeza que Dumbledore não o perderá de vista este ano"

Senti-me melhor.

Cheguei em casa, naquele dia, como uma garota diferente. Quando sai mais cedo naquela manhã, eu era uma criança preocupada com bonecas e bichinhos de pelúcia e varinhas de brinquedo. Voltando para casa, eu tinha uma coisa em mente... ou melhor, uma pessoa... mas mesmo eu não entendia as implicações para onde os meus pensamentos guiavam.

Ansiosamente esperei pela primeira carta dos meus irmãos, mas infelizmente foi a de Percy que chegou primeiro. É claro que era! Ela veio dois dias depois deles terem chegado à escola, e a carta era tão chata quanto conversar com a Tia Muriel, apesar de ter ficado maravilhada em saber que Rony fora sorteado para a Grifinória, e berrei tão animada quanto ao saber que Harry também estava na Grifinória.

As próximas duas cartas foram de Fred e Jorge, a primeira explicando suas piadas de mau gosto sobre Filch, Snape e Percy, e também sobre seu sofrimento por não encontrarem um apanhador para o time de Quadriboll da Grifinória.

Eles sentiram muito não poderem me mandar uma tampa de vaso sanitário como prometeram, uma vez que Filch os encontrou tentando pegar um, o que deixou mamãe alvoroçada. Convenci-a de que eles estavam apenas brincando. A segunda foi enviada nada menos do que uma semana depois, informando orgulhosamente que eles tinham achado um novo apanhador... HARRY!

Eu sempre gostei de voar e considerava que tinha um dom natural, mas foi naquele momento que eu jurei que entraria no time de Quadriboll da minha casa.

O dia das Bruxas veio mais rápido do que eu esperava. Foi o primeiro Dia das Bruxas triste que eu já tive. Meus irmãos e eu sempre fazemos um concurso de escultura, e Papai escolhia o vencedor quando chegava do trabalho. O vencedor ganhava algo novo da próxima vez que fossemos ao Beco Diagonal. Em nossa casa e nossa situação financeira, aquilo era _muita_ coisa. Fomos só eu e Rony nos últimos dois anos. Rony ganhou uma vez, e eu ganhei uma vez, e eu realmente queria provar que eu era melhor. Esse ano, estava completamente sozinha.

Mamãe falou para eu parar de me lamuriar e aproveitar a situação. Ela me entregou uma abóbora e me disse que eu ganharia. Revirei meus olhos, mas comecei a esculpir um rosto em minha abóbora. Extraordinariamente, ficou parecido com um garoto fofo de óculos que eu mal consegui reconhecer. Mamãe sorriu para mim a noite inteira.

Na manhã seguinte, recebemos uma coruja informando-nos das festividades do Dia das Bruxas de Hogwarts. Aparentemente, alguém havia deixado um trasgo montanhês entrar que quase matou Rony, Harry e Hermione. Três primeiranistas... _meu_ irmão e seu amigo... haviam derrotado a criatura. Eu não poderia estar mais orgulhosa, mas mamãe estava lívida, "Esse garoto vai acabar se matando! Eu não acredito que ele achou que poderia encarar um _trasgo_!"

"Mas mamãe", protestei, "Ele encarou o trasgo. E ganhou"

Mamãe ainda estava fumegante, mas acho que senti um pouco de orgulho em seus olhos após o que eu disse. Ela não gosta de falar, mas Rony sempre a preocupou mais do que qualquer outro dos meus irmãos. Ele sempre foi o mais inseguro dos filhos e, usualmente, o mais propenso a sofrer acidentes. Tenho visto o que meu irmão pode fazer quando não está se preocupando sobre isso, e suspeito que a 'caça ao trasgo' foi uma situação similar.

Fred e Jorge me mantiveram à par do primeiro jogo de Quadriboll. Eles cataram os louvores de Harry tanto quanto eu o faria, ao passar dos anos, e disseram que ele tinha um dom natural, nasceu para voar em uma vassoura, e ganhar a partida com unhas e dentes. O último pedaço me deixou confusa, até que entendi, mais tarde, que ele capturou o pomo ao quase _engoli-lo_!

O natal se aproximava rapidamente. No começo de dezembro, Mamãe e eu viajamos para o Beco Diagonal para comprar a lã para que ela pudesse fazer o "famoso" suéter Weasley. No Madam Malkin's, Mamãe casualmente disse que Harry não esperava presente algum esse ano. Meus olhos se ergueram, e exclamei: "Pode fazer um suéter para ele, Mamãe? Por favor...", Internamente, eu sabia que ela já planejava em fazer um de qualquer forma, mas eu queria que fosse "minha" idéia.

"Acho uma ótima idéia", Mamãe respondeu, "Na verdade", continuou, "Você não quer escolher o material?"

Corei. Que tipo de material você usa para o garoto que salvou o mundo de um homem louco? Que venceu um trasgo montanhês? Que é o melhor apanhador que o mundo já... viu? Tudo bem, nessa eu exagerei um pouquinho. Ele só é o melhor apanhador até eu aparecer. De qualquer forma, eu analisei cuidadosamente o material que Madam Malkin tinha disponível, e depois de muita batalha interna, escolhi um tecido verde esmeralda que era maravilhoso. Entreguei-o para mamãe.

Ela pegou e analisou a etiqueta de preço. Ela pareceu derrotada, "Gina, é muito caro para a gente"

"Ah, mamãe, por favor!", implorei. Como poderia convencê-la de que não poderia ser outro material? Esse era o perfeito; como se estivesse lá, esperando por mim, "Olhe a cor, mãe! Não é o máximo?"

"Gina, escolha algo menos..."

"Combina com os olhos dele!", disse, rapidamente, e depois me senti envergonhada por ter admitido que reparara em algo desse tipo, levantei o material para devolvê-lo, mas mamãe me impediu. Um meiguice mostrava-se em seus olhos. Tentei afastá-lo novamente, mas ela não permitira.

"Isso significa tanto para você?", perguntou, e eu assenti. Ela acariciou o material com as mãos e disse, "Eu ainda lhe devo algo pelo concurso de escultura". E eu sorri.

Passamos aquele natal com Carlinhos na Romênia, mas sem o Rony e os gêmeos, não me senti tão animada quanto deveria. Carlinhos estava trabalhando a maior parte do tempo, mas conseguiu curar meu desânimo à medida que dia 25 de Dezembro se aproximava.

Mamãe e eu paramos de receber tantas cartas depois do natal. Percy estava estudando muito para os N.O.M.s. Fred e Jorge treinavam muito para o quadriboll ou preparavam uma elaborada piadinha das suas. Percy mandou uma carta, no entanto, informando que 'Rony e seus amiguinhos' pareciam bastante preocupados.

Ninguém sabia o que esse 'preocupado' significava até descobrirmos o que tinha acontecido. Próximo ao fim do ano letivo, o Trio Maravilha (como todos os livros os chamam hoje em dia) tinham, sozinhos, impedido professor Quirell e Lord Voldemort de roubarem a pedra filosofal e trazer o Lord das Trevas de volta ao poder. Meus pais não poderiam estar mais orgulhosos de Rony.

E, claro, isso me deu ainda mais motivos para admirar Harry Potter. Esperando com papai e mamãe na estação, listei todas as razões porque Harry era tão extraordinário. Seus olhos... vencer um trasgo montanhês... apanhador talentoso... encarar Voldemort duas vezes e sair vitorioso... Borboletas dançaram no meu estômago enquanto eu varria a multidão com os olhos, meio que esperando que seus olhos se iluminassem e entregassem sua localização. Minha pequena mente de dez anos de idade mal conseguia conter a ansiedade. Finalmente, vi uma maré de cabelos e ruivos e bem no meio estava ele...

"Olha lá ele, mamãe, olha lá ele, olha!", guinchei. Apontei para ele, "Harry Potter! Olhe, mamãe! Estou vendo..."

"Fique quieta, Gina, é falta de educação apontar!", mamãe respondeu bruscamente, e me calei, embora mal conseguisse conter minha euforia. Os garotos se aproximaram de nós. "Muito trabalho este ano?"

"Muito", Harry disse, "Obrigado pelas barrinhas de chocolate e pelo suéter, senhora Weasley"

"Oh", ela disse, me dando um aperto de leve na mão, "De nada, querido". Quando a atenção de Harry voltou-se para seu tio, mamãe sorriu para mim, "Ele gostou do suéter, Gina", sussurrou, e estremeci animada, "Mas pare de tratá-lo como um palhaço de circo. Nunca ganhará o coração dele sendo desajeitada e apontando"

Abafei um gritinho. "Mas... Eu não quero...", embaralhei-me com as palavras, tentando encontrar uma desculpa. Fiquei tão envergonhada. Como Mamãe ousara me acusar de tais coisas! Garotos eram a última coisa em minha mente. Mesmo que eu não reconhecesse minha paixão crescente, minha mãe o fez, e o brilho em seus olhos me disse que ela a aprovava. Embora eu duvide que muitas mães _não _aprovariam ter Harry Potter cortejando suas filhas.

Não pude me despedir de Harry. Quero dizer, tentei... mas não pude.

Mais tarde, quando Rony me contou que Harry talvez nos visitasse, quase cai da cadeira.

Aquele seria um verão interessante.

_Continua..._

_**N/T: **__Gente!_

_É um prazer traduzir esta fanfic!_

_Ela é tão... crível!_

_Eu quase consigo imaginar isso como uma verdade._

_Quero dizer, provavelmente foi assim mesmo para Gina, não é?!?_

_De qualquer jeito: segue o segundo capítulo!_

_Estou terminando o capítulo três, e, pelos meus cálculos, postarei-o na segunda! _

_Mas eu gostaria __**muito**__ de saber o que vocês estão achando! _

_Respondendo as reviews:_

thejealousone

Hauiahiauhaiuhaiuah Gente, por que é que gringo tentando falar português é a coisa _mais_ engraçada do plante? XD

Carol Good God

Vou postá-la com freqüência, sim! Se nunca viu, vai poder acompanhar uma fic deste estilo agora! Aqui está o novo capítulo! Gostou:D

lilybraun

Eu também acho essa fic um amor! Aqui está o novo capítulo! De nada, como eu já disse, traduzir essa fic é um prazer! ;D

Ella Evans

Hauihaiuah! Olha, _dessa vez_ eu não posso me gabar, porque a fic pertence ao _thejealousone_ ali em cima! Haiuhaiuahiauh Mas me considerei elogiada da mesma forma, porque se você gostou tanto, a tradução devia estar boa! XD Realmente, acho que todo mundo já pensou que o Harry existe:D Aguardo por mais uma review sua!

(x Carol x)

Acho que todo mundo já imaginou isso. Tipo: Harry É de verdade! Hauihaiuah Tenho certeza que o _thejealousone_ vai ficar muito satisfeito com o seu comentário, Ca! Gostou do segundo capítulo?

_Aguardo por reviews!!_

_Um beijo gigantesco..._

_Gii_


	3. O Diário de Tom Riddle

Capítulo 3 – O Diário de Tom Riddle 

Ainda tenho pesadelos.

Pensei que depois que Harry vencesse Voldemort, meus pesadelos acabariam. Mas não acabaram. Ás vezes, acordo no meio da noite, encharcada de suor, meus olhos vermelhos graças às lágrimas que não posso controlar quando estou dormindo, e encontro Harry acariciando meu cabelo, me dizendo que me ama, que tudo está acabado e que estou a salvo.

Até a adaptação de JK Rowling sobre a vida de Harry chegar às estantes, poucas pessoas sabiam que eu havia aberto a Câmara Secreta e quase matado meus colegas. Tudo o que elas sabiam era que a memória de Voldemort havia controlado um aluno. Eu preferia daquele jeito. Não queria pessoas olhando para mim como se eu fosse uma esquisita.

Lucio Malfoy não poderia ter me dado o diário de Tom Riddle em momento mais oportuno. Eu era uma adolescente no início da puberdade, o que significa que minhas emoções já estavam em uma espiral. Estava começando meu primeiro ano em Hogwarts e tinha um monte de roupas para adequar ao meu corpo. Cometi o erro de ficar constantemente perguntando aos meus irmãos sobre Harry Potter, então estava sendo constantemente provocada por eles graças à minha 'obsessão pelo Menino-Que-Sobreviveu'.

Para piorar, Harry veio. Não me entenda mal, eu estava animada que estávamos sob o mesmo teto, mas não conseguia agir naturalmente na frente dele. Eu parecia esbarrar em pelo menos uma coisa sempre que ele estava no mesmo recinto que eu. Rony, a _anta_, até mesmo contou a ele que eu gostava dele, quando eu certamente não gostava. E, além de saber que Harry não se importava, nunca fiquei tão envergonhada quando Mamãe contou a ele que meu material teria que ser de segunda mão.

"Ah, você vai entrar para Hogwarts este ano?", Harry me perguntou. Essas foram as primeiras palavras que _o _Harry Potter me dirigiu.

"_Vai, Gina!", _eu ralhei comigo mesma, enquanto seus olhos cor de esmeralda encontravam os meus, _"Faça algo! _Diga_ algo espirituoso!"_, eu estava para lhe dizer que 'sim, mas duvido que eu vá encarar um trasgo montanhês no meu primeiro ano', mas não consegui. Quando dei por mim, estava balançando a cabeça e enfiei meu cotovelo na manteigueira.

Você entende, então, porque um diário seria a companhia perfeita para uma garota da minha idade. Era um escoadouro, um jeito de organizar meus pensamentos, um local onde depositar minha paixão crescente. Pouco sabia eu que ao expor minha alma para as páginas do livro, que ele depositaria a _sua_ alma em mim. Não acho que nem mesmo Lúcio sabia o poder daquele diário.

Quando o encontrei misturado entre meus livros, não estranhei. Achei que fosse meu, que fora comprado pelos meus pais como um presente, e nada mais. Obviamente, com o passar dos meses, percebi que não era o caso, mas naquele momento em particular, não pensei demais sobre isso. Até me lembro de minha primeira anotação.

_Querido diário, _

_Acabamos de voltar do Beco Diagonal, e ele ainda está aqui. Harry Potter está na minha casa. Não consigo pensar direito quando estou perto dele. Não consigo nem falar com ele nas proximidades. Tenho tanto medo de dizer algo estúpido. Fred e Jorge sempre dizem aos seus amigos que bruxinha inteligente sou, mas se nem mesmo consigo falar na frente do Harry, como posso mostrar quão inteligente sou?_

_Consegui falar pela primeira vez na frente dele hoje. O novo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas deu a ele todos os livros de graça, só porque isso faria uma boa matéria de primeira capa. Posso dizer que Harry estava envergonhado e não queria os livros. Ele os jogou no meu caldeirão... _meu _caldeirão... e um garoto pálido começou a provocá-lo. Não sei o que deu em mim, mas defendi Harry. O garoto, então, teve a coragem de me chamar de namorada dele e me calei. Eu sabia que estava corada. _

_Mamãe disse que eu gosto dele, mas eu não sei. Nunca me senti assim antes. Se isso é gostar de alguém, eu quero parar. Machuca. Eu quero que ele me note, mas tudo o que faço é derrubar suco de abóbora em mim mesma. _

_Não sei o que fazer._

_Gina._

Com isso, fechei o livro e olhou para o céu pela minha janela. O sol estava se pondo, o laranja, rosa e vermelho faziam uma mistura tão maravilhosa de cores. Senti-me tão bem depois de escrever e olhando o horizonte que abri o livro para adicionar um pouco mais.

E não havia nada ali.

Folheei as páginas, pensando que talvez eu me enganara sobre onde eu colocara a anotação, mas, aparentemente, ela tinha sumido. Franzindo o cenho, e esquecendo pela primeira vez o que Harry estava fazendo, revirei o diário e encontrei as iniciais 'T. M. Riddle'. Talvez não fosse um diário novo, no fim das contas.

Reabri na página um, mergulhei minha pena no tinteiro, e a trouxe para perto do papel. Hesitei tempo o suficiente para que um pingo de tinta caísse da ponta da pena para a superfície do papel. Não queria perder meu tempo com uma nova anotação se ela ia simplesmente desaparecer como a outra. Enquanto eu observava, o pingo de tinta desapareceu.

Curiosa, desenhei uma linha reta cruzando a página e esperei. A linha, assim como o ponto, desapareceu no papel. Desenhei um 'X', e ele sumiu. Desenhei um coração... e ele sumiu. Com um meio sorriso, rabisquei por todo o papel e observei minha confusão de tinta desaparecer, como se eu nem mesmo tivesse tocado na página.

Dessa vez, no entanto, algo estava aparecendo novamente na página. Fitando as palavras se formando, eu li: '_Sinto muito, pequenina, se você não irá se comunicar comigo propriamente, receio que terei de pedir que pare com isso'_.

Automaticamente, mergulhei a pena e escrevi de volta para meu correspondente misterioso. 'Desculpe. Eu não sabia...' Não sabia o quê? Que você era um diário falante? Como eu _poderia _saber isso?

Antes que eu pudesse continuar, mais palavras apareceram no papel. _'Desculpas aceitas, Gina'_.

Ele sabia meu nome e percebi que ele deveria ter visto quando escrevia sobre Harry. Levemente embaraçada que meus segredos estavam expostos, escrevi de volta 'Ah... Você leu o que eu escrevi mais cedo?'.

'_Sou eu quem devo me desculpa agora. Sendo o que sou, não tenho muita escolha a não ser ler o que escreveu. É o meu diário, afinal das contas'_

'Quem é você, exatamente?'

'_Meu nome é Tom Riddle. Encantado em conhecê-la'_

'Gina Weasley, e é legal conhecê-lo também'

'_Não pude evitar notar que você parecia preocupada. Quer falar sobre isso?'_

E isso foi tudo o que foi preciso para que eu me sentisse ligada a Tom Riddle. Ele era sempre compreensivo e sempre bom com conselhos. Encorajou-me a ser mais eu mesma perto de Harry, mas também disse que eu só deveria fazê-lo quando estivesse pronta. Aconselhou-me em como me dar com meus irmãos. Assegurou-me que eu me sairia bem no meu primeiro ano.

Tom era uma charmosa identidade. Era exatamente o que alguém como eu precisava. Ninguém naquele momento parecia me entender como ele. Era como ter um amigo que podia ser carregado no bolso. Ele sabia exatamente o que dizer. Claro, olhando para trás, vejo quais eram as intenções dele... ele queria invadir minha alma... me usar como combustível... mas tudo o que vi, naquela época, foi um amigo.

Ele me permitiu tagarelar sem parar sobre Harry. Eu não tinha problema algum para fazer isso, como vocês devem ter notado. Harry era a única coisa em minha mente e eu não estranhava que ele desejasse tanto ouvir meus problemas. Ele parecia extremamente interessado quando mencionei sua vitória sobre um certo Mago das Trevas.

'...ele até mesmo derrotou Você-Sabe-Quem duas vezes'

'_Desculpe, Gina. Quem?'_

Hesitei, porque dizer o nome de Voldemort era um taboo, mas soletrá-lo? Mordi meu lábio inferior, e esperei pelo melhor. 'Lord Voldemort', estremeci, enquanto escrevia o nome.

'_Nunca ouvi falar dele. Quem é? Como Harry o defendeu?'_

Falei, detalhadamente, tudo o que eu sabia sobre o encontro deles. Quão inocente eu era? Quão inconsciente? Fez tantas perguntas, mesmo eu tendo dito que não sabia de mais nada. Pensei que ele estava curioso. Pensei que se_ importasse._

No instante que o colégio começara, já começava a sentir os efeitos de Riddle. Disse a mamãe que não me sentia bem, quando ela me deu um beijo de despedida no trem, mas ela me disse que era apenas nervosismo. Estava tão preocupada que pensou que Rony e Harry já tinham embarcado e encontrado suas cabines.

A primeira dica de que algo estava errado deve ter sido no Chapéu Seletor. Quando posicionado em minha cabeça, a relíquia de Godric disse, "Outro Weasley? Vocês todos são cheios de determinação, coragem e poder. E posso ver que você não é diferente. O corpo tão pequeno e, mesmo assim, um coração tão imenso. Tem todos os requisitos para a Grifinória, mas uma tal ligação com a Sonserina, tornando isso algo bem mais difícil do que deveria ser. Não há duvida, entretanto, de onde colocá-la. Você está na _GRIFINÓRIA_!"

Eu sinceramente lembro muito pouco do meu primeiro ano em Hogwarts, e eu não me refiro somente aos momentos em que minha memória parecia estar simplesmente vazia e sob o controle de Tom. _Tudo_ que eu fazia e tudo o que lembro é nebuloso. Nem mesmo sei o que fazia na casa de Hagrid aquela tarde.

Encontrei-me fitando uma abóbora gigantesca. Não consegui nem lembrar de como cheguei lá. Ouvia os galos cacarejando em um cercado próximo, e senti uma pintada de familiaridade com eles, como se eu tivesse alguma obrigação para com elas, mas não lembrava qual ela deveria ser. Meus olhos encontraram a cabana próxima a plantação de abóboras. Fumaça saía de sua chaminé. Rony me contou sobre suas visitas a cabana de Hagrid e devia ser isso. Talvez... Talvez Harry estivesse lá.

"E você deve ser a Weasley caçula!", ouvi uma voz áspera às minhas costas.

Virei-me na direção da voz e vi o gigantesco homem. Concordei e sorri calorosamente em direção ao guarda-caça. Agarrei uma mecha do meu cabelo e o mostrei a ele. "O que exatamente lhe fez pensar isso, senhor Hagrid?", com um brilho divertido nos olhos.

Hagrid riu. "Rony me disse que você era uma bruxa muito inteligente. Estou contente em ver que não é mentira", ele disse, "E não me chame de 'senhor'. Não responderei por nada que não seja Hagrid", ele deu um tapinha na minha cabeça, "O que faz aqui, Gina?"

Como não tinha vontade de dizer que não sabia, respondi, "Só dando uma olhada por aí. Tinha esperanças de encontrar meu irmão, também. Ele disse que me apresentaria a você"

"Rony não apareceu por aqui, ainda...", Hagrid respondeu, "Na verdade, acho que deveria mandar um recado para Harry e convidá-los para uma xícara de café", corei à menção do nome de Harry e Hagrid observou-me, desconfiado, "Se importaria de entregar o recado a ele?"

"_Não_!", berrei mais alto do que queria, "Quero dizer, não vou para o castelo por enquanto", alternei o peso de um pé para o outro, tentando evitar os olhos de Hagrid, "Hum...", consegui dizer, olhando para as abóboras, "Elas estão ótimas, Hagrid"

Hagrid concordou. "Se você quiser entrar para uma xícara de café, te contarei alguns segredos em relação a plantação de abóboras", e acrescentou, "Gostaria de saber como seu irmão Carlinhos está, de qualquer forma"

Segui Hagrid para dentro. Gostei imediatamente dele. Ele era um meio gigante de aparência dura, mas mesmo um tolo sob o efeito do feitiço _Confundus_ poderia saber que ele era meigo. Carlinhos e Rony me contaram, separadamente, sobre o apego de Hagrid com um perigoso dragão no ano anterior. Eu tinha esperanças de conversar mais com Hagrid com o passar do ano, mas essa foi a última vez que nos falamos em meu primeiro ano.

Essa foi também a última memória clara que eu tinha de antes do Dia das Bruxas. Posso me lembrar de ir para as aulas e comer minhas refeições, mas sentia como se tivesse sob o efeito da maldição _Imperius_. Era quase como estar no piloto-automático de um avião trouxa. Eu estava fazendo o que eu deveria estar fazendo, mas não como eu, Gina Weasley, estaria fazendo. A maioria dos professores achava que eu era tímida. A maioria dos meus colegas achava que eu era estranha. E eu continuei escrevendo em meu diário, sem saber que o livro de aparência inocente era o culpado pelas minha nova personalidade e ações.

A lembrança do Dia das Bruxas é assustadora. Deparei comigo mesma no dormitório feminino sem nenhuma dica de como eu havia parado lá. Eu tinha certeza de que estava indo em direção ao banquete do Dia das Bruxas, mas nem me lembro de ter chego. Olhando para minhas mãos e roupas, vi tinta vermelha nelas. Essa não era a primeira vez que eu encontrava algo em mim que não deveria estar lá. Uma semana antes, eu havia encontrado penas e sangue.

Tremendo, alcancei o diário. 'Tom... Não me lembro de onde estava esta noite. Era o banquete do Dia das Bruxas, e eu não acho que sequer cheguei lá...', aguardei pela resposta de Tom, mas ele estava ausente, 'Tom! Cadê você? Preciso de você!', nada. Berrei para o livro, "TOM! RESPONDA!"

Arranquei minhas roupas sujas, num acesso de raiva, e taquei-as em um lugar fora de vista. Eu só podia imaginar o que acontecera comigo durante a minha transe. Quando me troquei, corri em direção ao banheiro mais próximo para tirar a tinta das minhas mãos. Violentamente, e soluçando alto, fechei-me em uma das cabines e comecei a chorar.

Sufoquei minhas lágrimas quando ouvi as gêmeas Patil entrando.

"Quem escreveria uma coisa tão horrível na parede?", Padma perguntou, "Você acha que era sangue? Ah, Parvati, isso é simplesmente nojento"

"O que é a Câmara Secreta?", Parvati sussurrou.

"Talvez a idéia de Fred e Jorge de diversão"

"Besteira!", Padma exclamou, "Eles nunca diriam... aquela palavra..."

"E Madame Norra? Você realmente acha que eles chegariam a _machuca-la_?"

Tudo na história delas soava familiar. Segurei meu choro até ouvi-las sair. Quando a porta se fechou, não consegui conter minhas lágrimas. Nem mesmo ouvi Hermione entrar no banheiro, até ela bater na porta da cabine.

"Gina? É você?"

Solucei e abri a porta. "Oi", isso foi tudo o que consegui dizer. Ela se preocupou e me acompanhou até o dormitório. Acho que ela até mesmo me ajudou a colocar minha camisola e deitar na cama. Não dormi muito naquela noite... De um jeito ou de outro, agarrei o diário e escrevi furiosamente tudo o que ouvira para Tom.

'_Gina'_, Tom finalmente respondeu, _'Você está fazendo exagerando. Você usaria palavras tão desagradáveis?'_

'Não'

'_E você machucaria um gato?'_

'Não'

'_Você se lembra de escrever na parede e machucar o gato?'_

'Não... Mas também não me lembro de nada'

'_Então, não é culpa sua'_

'Você sabe o que é a Câmara Secreta, Tom?'

'_Não. Gina, é tarde. Você deveria dormir'_

Mas não dormi. E no dia seguinte, as lembranças tornaram-se tão nebulosas quanto anteriormente. Estava chateada a dias, e Rony simplesmente disse eu estava devastada porque adorava gatos. Se ao menos essa fosse a razão.

Apesar de Tom continuar me assegurando de que eu era inocente, não conseguia tirar da minha mente a imagem das minhas mãos sujas de tinta vermelha. Para piorar, Filch desconfiava de Harry, o que me magoava ainda mais. Estava morrendo de medo que ele, Rony e Hermione fossem expulsos. Percy até tentou me convencer de que nada ruim aconteceria a Harry.

Mas a medida que os ataques aconteciam, mais consternada eu ficava. Justino, Colin e Nick-Quase-Sem-Cabeça foram atacados e uma vez mais não consegui lembrar onde estava e o que estava fazendo naquele momento. Estava aterrorizada.

Percy encontrou-me andando a esmo no salão comunal da Grifinória uma noite. "Gina", ele disse, baixinho, "Você está bem?", quando assenti, ele disse, "Você está tão pálida. Está dormindo bem?"

"Não gosto de dormir", engoli em seco, "Se durmo, tenho pesadelos"

"O que está acontecendo com você, Gina?", Percy perguntou, "É tão extrovertida em casa. Falei a mamãe que você daria prejuízos a Fred e Jorge esse ano, mas você não tem agido como você mesma"

"Não sei o que está acontecendo comigo", respondi. Não me lembro de ter dito boa noite para Percy, mas apenas indo em direção ao me dormitório. Automaticamente, peguei o diário.

'Está aí, Tom?'

'_Oi, Gina. Como está?'_

'Não sei'

'_O que quer dizer?'_

'Estou enlouquecendo, Tom. Não consigo pensar direito. Não consigo dormir. Não sou mais eu mesma'

'_Sim, sim, minha criança. Já falamos sobre isso antes. Algum avanço entre você e Harry?'_

'Não estou falando sobre Harry!', fechei o livro com força. Como Tom podia pensar numa coisa daquelas enquanto existem pessoas deitadas petrificadas na cama da Ala Hospitalar? Como ele podia fingir que não tinha nada acontecendo? Como ele podia ignorar meu pedido desesperado por ajuda? Eu não conseguia me lembrar de onde estava quando os ataques ocorreram. Bufando, abri o diário e escrevi, 'Acho que sou eu quem está atacando todo mundo'.

'_Gina, você não deve se culpar. Por que não me conta mais sobre sua família? Prometeu me contar com que Carlinhos trabalha e até hoje não me disse nada'_

'Por que você está tentando me impedir de pensar sobre isso?', quase berrei para o diário. Como ele podia ignorar minha súplica...? E um pensamento me ocorreu. Bem do fundo de minha mente, de algum lugar onde a verdadeira Gina Weasley estava escondida, veio um pensamento poderoso. Ele não estava ignorando; ele estava me distraindo. O que quer que fosse que estivesse acontecendo, qualquer coisa estranha que estivesse acontecendo ao meu mundinho de onze anos estava ligada ao diário... a Tom Riddle... Eu tinha que me livrar disso.

E me livrei. Juntei toda a coragem que consegui encontrar e joguei-o dentro do banheiro feminino, o mesmo que Murta-Que-Geme assombra.

Lentamente, comecei a me sentir normal. Percy comentou que eu me parecia cada vez mais e mais comigo mesma e mencionou que não precisaria mais escrever para papai e mamãe. Apesar das nuvens do inverno terem bloqueado o sol, nunca vi um céu tão maravilhoso. Estava me sentindo ótima e nem mesmo nuvens de tempestade arruinariam meu humor.

Até mesmo juntei coragem o suficiente para enviar um cartão (cantante) para Harry, de Dia dos Namorados. Sei que o poema era medonho, mas Mamãe sempre disse que garotas fazem coisas estranhas quando gostam de garotos. Eu só não esperava estar presente quando o horrível anão o entregasse. A criatura agarrou Harry e cantou meu poema na frente de todo mundo... inclusive eu... e Draco dilacerou meu coração quando disse que Harry não tinha gostado do cartão. Cobri meu rosto e sai correndo.

Não me arrependo de ter enviado o cartão, entretanto. Se não o tivesse feito, Harry nunca teria derrubado seus livros por todos os cantos. Se isso não tivesse acontecido, eu não saberia que Harry havia encontrado o diário. Não poderia permitir que ele ficasse com aquele livro. Não poderia permitir que ele descobrisse o que eu havia escrito para Tom... meus segredos... E se Tom contasse a ele que eu era a culpada pelos ataques? Não suportaria se Harry me olhasse... como se eu fosse uma aberração... se soubesse que era eu. E, o mais importante, não poderia deixar Harry se tornar uma vítima do diário como eu me tornara.

Então, esperei até o dormitório masculino ficar vazio e roubei-o de volta.

'Contou algo a ele?', escrevi furiosamente no diário.

'_Contei várias coisas a ele, Gina'_

'Você contou a ele sobre mim?', estava chorando de novo.

'_Não. Seu segredo está a salvo'_

Tentei não escrever mais tanto no diário, mas não conseguia conter a necessidade de fazê-lo. O poder do diário era tão mais forte do que antes. E Tom não agia mais como ele mesmo. Na verdade, acho que ele estava agindo como ele mesmo, mas um lado que eu desconhecia.

'_Você não vai mais se livrar de mim, Gina'_

'Sinto muito, Tom. Eu estava com medo. Não sabia o que fazer'

'_Medo é para os fracos. Não aceitarei você sendo fraca'_

'Não quero mais fazer isso. Não quero ser má.'

'_Não há bem ou mal. Há apenas poder e aqueles que são fracos demais para querê-lo'_

As nuvens voltaram. Tom estava agora me guiando em tudo o que fazia. Os pesadelos voltaram. Estava sob seu controle e sabia disso. Pela primeira vez desde que encontrei o diário, entendi o que ele era. Não, não como uma Horcruxe ou uma parte de alma de Voldemort, mas como algo pérfido que não pararia a não ser que eu perdesse o controle sobre mim mesa.

Mas não conseguia combatê-lo; Tom já estava em minha mente.

Quase consegui me libertar, depois de ter atacado Hermione e Penélope, a garota que encontrei beijando Percy o dia anterior... ou o anterior a esse... Sinceramente não me lembro quando foi... mas quase me libertei. Vi Hermione congelada, fria, dura, e lutei o mais forte que consegui, mas a voz em minha mente... _'Tsc, tsc... Gininha, você não vai a lugar algum'._

Acho que tentei contar a Harry e Rony. Havia um eco dentro de minha mente, que ficava repetindo, _'Preciso te dizer algo' _que soava com uma versão horrível da minha voz, mas depois uma segunda voz em minha mente disse, _'Você não vai estragar meus planos para ele'. _Depois, Percy veio e me puxou para longe da mesa.

Nem mesmo me lembro de ter escrito a última mensagem na parede. As palavras _'O esqueleto dela jazerá na Câmara para sempre'_ pareciam me observar. Sabia que as havia escrito. Sabia o que ele estava fazendo. Estava me usando. Ele ia me usar para chegar a Harry.

Tentei correr. Mas meus pés não aceitavam mais minhas ordens, pertenciam à outra pessoa. Cai inconsciente bem ali, e a próxima coisa de que me lembro é que eu estava deitada na Câmara Secreta.

"Olá, Gina", a voz disse, mas não vinha da minha cabeça. Olhei para o livro ao meu lado, e também não vinha dele. Virei-me e o vi. Tom Riddle. Cabelos escuros, alto, magro e transparente.

"Você é... você é o Tom?", perguntei, apesar de já saber a resposta.

"Sim"

"Você vai me matar?"

"Sim"

Abafei um soluço. "P-Por quê?"

"Gina, Gina, Gina", Tom repetiu, "Você tem sido tão importante. Você tinha tanta necessidade de dividir tudo. Você estava tão disposta a expor sua alma para mim... E isso foi o que quis de você... o que precisei"

"Confiei em você", berrei.

"Então, você era fraca", rebateu, "Não existe confiança! Nunca confie em ninguém. Eles irão apenas trair você. Amedronte alguém e ele fará tudo o que você deseja", apontou para si próprio, maquiavelicamente.

"Você está errado"

"Estou?", aproximou-se de mim, "Você _não_ tem medo de mim?", perguntou, mas não aguardou por uma resposta, "E você _não_ me obedeceu?", seus olhos se voltaram na direção da entrada da Câmara, aguardando pela chegada de alguém.

"Por... Por quem você está esperando?"

"Vamos torcer para que o jovem Potter seja tão tolo quanto você o fez parecer"

"Não o Harry!", berrei, sentindo-me mais fraca a cada segundo, "Não o machuque. Faça o que quiser comigo... mas... não mate o Harry"

"O mesmo garoto que não te dá importância? O mesmo garoto por quem você suspira? Ele não te ama e nunca amará! Está disposta a morrer por ele?"

"S-sim...", murmurei. Não era mais neblina que cercava minha mente, e sim escuridão, "Eu morreria pelo... pelo Harry", mais escuridão. _Isso é a morte? Não é tão ruim... é tão tranqüilo..._

"Então você é uma tola como ele", Tom escarneceu. Se inclinou, aproximando-se mais de mim. Estava quase perdendo a consciência. Eu estava quase partindo. Ele se aproximou de minha orelha, e pude sentir a vibração de sua voz. Se ele respirasse, acho que sentiria o calor. Ele sussurrou, "Matarei a ambos"

E apaguei.

A próxima coisa de que me lembro foi abrir os olhos e ver seu rosto. Harry Potter. Harry. Meu herói. Varri o recinto com meus olhos. O basilisco estava deitado no chão, imóvel, sua cabeça entre uma poça de líquido esverdeado.

O rosto de Harry estava ensopado por sangue e a roupa, na altura de seus ombros, estava esburacada, como se algo a tivesse transpassado. Não vi qualquer machucado, no entanto. Segui o caminho de sangue que descia pelas suas roupas e vi o diário em suas mãos. Encontrei seus olhos. Comecei a chorar.

Qualquer sentimento de timidez que eu sentia em relação a Harry sumiu. Comecei a divagar. Dei a Harry uma chorosa confissão de minha culpa. Ele me assegurou de que tudo estava bem e que Riddle tinha partido; e que o diário e o basilisco estavam destruídos. Ele pegou minha mão e continuei murmurando incoerentemente sobre ser expulsa. Reparei, mentalmente, que Harry estava segurando minhas mãos, mas não vi romantismo nenhum naquele ato, apenas alívio.

Ele me guiou para fora da Câmara. Quando encontramos Rony e Lockhart, ele não explicou o que aconteceu nem que eu era a culpada. Senti-me muito grata o que fez com que eu chorasse ainda mais. Nem mesmo me importei quando Rony disse que Murta-Que-Geme seria minha competidora por Harry.

Ouvi o conto de Harry sobre aquele ano; como ele ouvia vozes, como foram visitar aquela aranha horrível, como Hermione descobrira o que estava atacando os alunos. Ouvi as exclamações horrorizadas dos meus pais quando Dumbledore revelou que eu havia sido enfeitiçada por Voldemort. Ouvi o desapontamento deles, quando lhes contei sobre o diário. As lágrimas pareciam não cessar nunca.

Dumbledore, finalmente, revelou que nenhum dano permanente havia sido causado e que nenhuma punição seria feita. Eu não poderia ficar mais contente. Segui suas instruções e fui em direção à Madame Pomfrey. Dando uma olhada em mim, ela receitou nada mais que um chocolate quente e uma cama aconchegante onde dormir.

Horas mais tarde, acordei na cama, rezando para que aqueles acontecimentos tivessem sido um cruel pesadelo. Rezei para que eu não estivesse mais sob o controle do diário. Suspendi minha respiração e me sentei, dando uma olhada ao redor. Meus olhos caíram sobre Professor Dumbledore, segurando uma caneca fumegante.

"Pode respirar, Gina. Sou só eu", seus olhos brilharam por trás dos óculos de meia-lua. Ele levou a caneca aos lábios e bebericou, "Chocolate quente sempre foi uma das minhas medidas favoritas, depois de um longo dia. A Madame Pomfrey lhe deu uma caneca?", quando assenti, ele continuou, "Posso dormir essa noite sabendo que isso ajudou você?"

Surpreendentemente, ajudou. "Sim, senhor"

"Pensei em dizer-lhe, eu mesmo, que seus colegas já estão de volta ao normal", Dumbledore disse, "A senhorita Granger está muito preocupada com você"

Meus olhos marejaram. Não sabia se poderia encarar Hermione depois do que fiz a ela. Não sabia se conseguiria encarar qualquer pessoa que fosse. Tinha certeza de que todas as pessoas já sabiam, àquela altura, que eu era a culpada pelos ataques. Talvez Mamãe pudesse me ensinar em casa ou mandar-me para outro colégio. Talvez eu pudesse começar de novo. Enxuguei minhas lágrimas.

"Não contei a ninguém, é claro, que Voldemort agiu através de você", Dumbledore disse, como se pudesse ler a preocupação em minha mente, "Essa informação lhe pertence e você deve contar a quem desejar"

O aperto em meu coração afrouxou-se, "Obrigada, senhor"

Dumbledore fitou-me intensamente através das lentes meia-lua de seus óculos. Levando a caneca uma vez mais aos seus lábios, bebeu o líquido. Como se debatendo se devia ou não me dizer algo, o homem se levantou, desejou-me um bom dia e virou-se para ir embora.

"Professor, espere", disse, rouca.

Dumbledore parou ao lado da cadeira que ocupara. "Há algo sobre o que deseja conversar?", voltou-se para mim, e sentou-se novamente.

Assenti. "Sou fraca, senhor?"

"Por Deus!", Dumbledore respondeu, "Quem foi que disse isso a você?"

"Riddle disse", disse, levemente, "Disse que eu era fraca por confiar..."

"Ah", Dumbledore disse, "Voldemort sempre teve o talento de fazer que as pessoas duvidarem de si mesmas. Não pare de confiar, Gina. Essa é a marca de uma pessoa verdadeiramente poderosa"

"Mas confiei no diário!"

"E também confiou em Harry"

Fiquei em silêncio. Pensei naquilo enquanto Dumbledore tomava mais um longo gole. Ele estava certo. Confiei em Harry e ele viera para mim.

Dumbledore baixou a caneca e colocou-a em seu colo, segurando a alça firmemente. "Permita-me perguntar-lhe algo. Roubou o diário de Harry por que não queria que ele soubesse como você se sentia em relação a ele?"

Fiquei escarlate. Como o homem podia saber tanto? "Sim", respondi, "Mas...", franzi o cenho, enquanto lágrimas se acumulavam no canto dos meus olhos. "Mas eu também não poderia permitir que Harry ficasse sob o controle do diário. Eu simplesmente não poderia..."

"E você se julga fraca por, deliberadamente, ter se colocado novamente sob risco para proteger uma terceira pessoa?", Dumbledore perguntou, com um brilho em seus olhos.

Sorri. Ele estava certo, afinal de contas. Voldemort nunca sacrificaria a si mesmo para proteger seus seguidores, preferiria vê-los morrer a encontrar-se em uma situação perigosa. "Não, professor"

"Sinto que você está destinada a coisas grandes, assim como o seu herói", ele pronunciou 'herói' com orgulho evidente em sua voz, "Estou correto em dizer que você é a sétima filha da sua família...?"

"Em sete gerações, sim"

Dumbledore assentiu. "Sabe-se que o sete é o número mais poderoso", disse, "Você não é fraca, Gina", suas palavras não tinham contestação. Ergueu a caneca para sorver mais um gole e vi seus olhos moverem-se na mesma direção, "Oh, querida, acabo de perceber que preciso, desesperadamente, de mais um pouco de chocolate quente", levantou-se e virou-se em direção a cama. Com uma mão sobre o recosto da cadeira, ele disse, "Se você já está descansada, seus amigos e irmãos aguardam por você"

Chutei os lençóis e me coloquei de pé. Segui Dumbledore em direção à saída, e nos separamos em caminhos opostos. Caminhei na direção da Torre da Grifinória, em direção ao dormitório em que passei o ano inteiro enclausurada, escrevendo no diário, e em direção à todas as pessoas que permiti que o basilisco atacasse...

Não, que Riddle... que Voldemort permitiu... E não obteve sucesso, porque uma vez mais, Harry estava lá para detê-lo. Harry estava lá para salvar todos.

Harry estava lá para me salvar.

E pela primeira vez, em todo o ano letivo, eu estava feliz.

_Continua..._

**N/A: **_Alguns podem não concordar que o Chapéu Seletor tenha considerado colocar Gina na Sonserina, e eu não acho que ele teria, não fosse pelo fato de Voldemort já ter algum poder sobre Gina naquela época. O fato de Harry ser uma horcruxe foi provavelmente um dos motivos porque o Chapéu considerou manda-lo para Sonserina, e acho que o mesmo aplicou-se a Gina._

_Houve, também, muitas interpretações em relação ao cartão de Dia dos Namorados, alguns dizem que foram os gêmeos... outros que foi Draco... Muitos dizem que não parece ser da personalidade de Gina escrever algo daquele gênero, mas acho que é perfeito para mostrar o desenvolvimento dela ao passar da série. Lembrem, ela é comunicativa e inteligente, mas não parece ser capaz de se portar normalmente na frente de Harry. Banalmente colocado, esse cartão apenas mostra que, inicialmente, Gina era uma garotinha com uma queda._

_**N/T:**____**AVISO – GENTE, DAQUI PARA FRENTE OS CAPÍTULOS VÃO FICAR IMENSOS, VOCÊS QUEREM QUE EU POSTE TUDO DE UMA VEZ SÓ, OU POSTE EM 'PARTES'? ME AVISEM PELAS REVIEWS!**_

_Voltando..._

_Ah, gente!_

_Muito perfeito esse capítulo, não é?!?_

_A Gina é tão fofinha!!! _

_E senti muita dó dela neste capítulo em especial, deve ter sido aterrorizante..._

ChunLi Weasley Malfoy

hauihaiua! Estou lisonjeada, mas, não... essa fanfic é de outra pessoa! Eu também acho a fanfic fascinante! Obrigada! Fico contente que tenha gostado da tradução! Aqui está a atualização! Vou voltar a escrever minhas fics em breve!

Anna Weasley Potter

Obrigada! Fico muito satisfeita que você esteja gostando da tradução:D Aqui está o novo capítulo!

Carol Good God

Outra atualização rápida! Prometo o próximo capítulo para o final da semana! O que achou do ponto de vista da Gina neste capítulo?

Ari Duarte

A Gina é uma fofa, né? Fico muito contente que você esteja gostado da tradução! O que achou deste capítulo?

(x Carol x)

Hauiahiuah! Realmente, essa é a melhor fanfic! XD O que achou da Gina neste capítulo? Aguardo sua review!

Ella Evans

Eu sei que escolhi! Hauihaiuahuiah! Eu simplesmente achei um desperdício essa fanfic não poder ser lida pelos leitores brasileiros! Gostou do ponto de vista da Gina deste capítulo? Vou atualizar as fics logo!

bbiiaa

Bia, acho que você não é a única! Todos nós acreditamos que Harry é uma pessoa real! XD Eu também sempre tive a esperança secreta que uma carta chegasse quando eu tinha 11 anos! XD Eu também acho essas mortes inaceitáveis! XD Como eu disse, todos nos perguntamos isso:D Como você pode não gostar da Gina?!? Hauiahiuahiauh Espero que tenha gostado!!

Thejealousone

You're the best. You know it. Now go and write some more, because I NEED chapter 17!

_Aqui está o novo capítulo e espero que tenham gostado!_

_Aguardo por mais reviews!!!_

_Beijos, _

_Gii_


	4. A Sétima Filha em Sete Gerações

_N/T: Gente, eu vou dividir o capítulo em "partes", mas postá-los todos em um só arquivo. Então, se você estiver "cansado", leia até, por exemplo, o fim da parte II e deixe o resto para ler no dia seguinte! ;D_ Capítulo 4 – A Sétima Filha Em Sete Gerações 

**- Parte I -**

Pelo resto do meu primeiro ano, tive fantasias bobas envolvendo Harry Potter. Tinha toda a cena em minha mente: eu era a dama em apuros e ele, o cavaleiro em armadura reluzente. Ele vinha de terras distantes para me resgatar, porque me amava. E quando ele derrotou o monstro que me mantinha presa na torre mais alta, nós nos beijaríamos. E, então, nós cavalgaríamos em direção ao pôr-do-sol em seu cavalo.

Ficou aparente, depois de três dias, que isso não aconteceria. Harry me resgatou, não porque me amava, mas porque eu havia sido levada. Poderia ter sido Rony, poderia ter sido Hermione, poderia até mesmo ter sido um aluno que ele nunca conheceu, Harry faria o que estivesse ao seu alcance para protegê-lo. Esse era, simplesmente, o jeito dele.

Encontrei-me aceitando isso bem. Foi nesse instante que, finalmente, admiti para mim mesma que estava gostando de Harry. E também foi nesse momento que decidi que tinha de parar de agir como uma garotinha. Harry havia me salvado e achei que seria vergonhoso se eu não conseguisse agir como eu mesma na frente dele. Se eu queria algum dia chamar sua atenção, teria que ser mais do que uma dama em apuros.

Embora tivéssemos sido dispensados dos exames, antes que o colégio oficialmente terminasse, Professora McGonagall me deu uma pequena pasta de papel. Dentro havia todos os feitiços, encantos e informação que eu devia ter aprendido durante o meu primeiro ano. Ela disse que, por motivos óbvios, eu andava distraída e ela não queria que eu estivesse atrás dos meus colegas quando meu segundo ano começasse. Se conseguisse fazer todo o trabalho durante o verão com poucos ou sem problemas, meu segundo seria tampouco um problema.

Passei o primeiro mês do verão estudando muito, apesar de estarmos em férias no Egito. Aparentemente, mesmo no meu estado de mente alterado, aprendera muitos dos feitiços e encantos, embora não me recorde de quando os aprendi, tive pouco problema para recordar de algumas coisas. Quando chegamos da viagem, mais ou menos no fim do mês, Mamãe me testou... e eu passei. Eu não precisaria repetir o primeiro ano.

Estava determinada a chamar Voldemort pelo nome, embora tenha me tomado anos para quebrar o hábito de chamá-lo de 'Você-Sabe-Quem'. Eu meio que esperava que Voldemort aparecesse repentinamente na minha mente se o chamasse de tal forma, como se dizer seu nome fosse convocá-lo novamente. Resolvi que se tive uma ligação tão íntima com o Lord das Trevas, não deveria ter medo de um mero nome.

Ainda tinha pesadelos. Praticamente todas as noites, via Riddle saindo do diário e entrando no meu corpo. Eu o via no meu corpo, machucando meus amigos, machucando minha família, machucando... machucando Harry. Eu acordava no meio da noite, suando frio, chorando e me lamuriando. Mamãe sempre me ouvia e nunca falhou em me confortar, não importa quão tarde fosse.

Fred, Jorge e Rony foram oficialmente nomeados meus guarda-costas. Não me tiraram de vista o verão inteiro. E eu estava grata por isso. Passávamos horas jogando xadrez e até me deixaram andar na vassoura deles, uma vez.

Dois dias antes do fim de julho, Papai chegou em casa uma noite parecendo extremamente angustiado. Como sempre, estávamos esperando sentados à mesa da cozinha, prontos para o jantar. Papai sentou sem dizer uma palavra e começou a comer.

Mamãe foi a primeira a falar. "Arthur, o que foi?"

Ele mastigou o que estava em sua boca, cuidadosamente, engoliu, e colocou a faca do lado do prato. "Acho que devo contar a vocês", ele disse, "Lerão sobre isso amanhã de qualquer maneira", e bateu, nervosamente, com seu dedo indicador na tampa da mesa, "Houve uma fuga em Askaban"

Mamãe abriu a boca, espantada. Os gêmeos falaram, em uníssono, "Sem chance!"

"Achei que fosse impossível fugir de Azkaban", eu disse. Mamãe sempre nos ameaçou dizendo que nos mandaria para a prisão bruxa quando não nos comportávamos. Ela sempre dizia que ninguém conseguiria escapar.

"Bem, sim", Papai respondeu, "Nós também achávamos. Ninguém sabe como ele fez isso. Ele simplesmente... desapareceu", olhou de mim, para Rony, para os gêmeos e para Percy, "Quero que vocês tomem cuidado nessas próximas semanas, não estarei sempre aqui para protegê-los. Ele é um homem perigoso"

Mamãe colocou-se de pé e começou a andar de um lado para o outro. Quando ela posicionou-se atrás de Papai, colocou as mãos em seus ombros, "Arthur", disse, gentilmente, "Quem foi?"

"Foi Sirius Black, Molly"

Os olhos de Mamãe se arregalaram, quase caindo de seu rosto. Ela soltou um berrinho abafado, "Não!"

"Quem é Sirius Black?", perguntou Rony.

"Um assassino", Papai respondeu, com tanta aversão que parecia referir-se a algo pessoal. Olhei para meus irmãos e pude dizer que eles estavam todos pensando a mesma coisa. Antes que pudéssemos perguntar mais alguma coisa, Papai repetiu, "Quero que vocês tomem cuidado..."

"Black fez mais alguma coisa?"

"Não", Mamãe disse, rapidamente, mas seus olhos a entregaram. Black enganou o mundo bruxo de alguma forma que era muito pior do que um assassinato. Eu sabia disso, mas nenhum dos nossos pais divulgaria tal informação. Se fosse o caso, eu teria que encontrar uma maneira furtiva de descobri-lo.

Sempre me orgulhei de conseguir descobrir coisas que não deveria saber. Se nossos pais se negavam a nos contar algo, eu era normalmente a pessoa que ouvia-os discutindo aquilo por acaso. Fred e Jorge me chamavam de "orelha extensível", que é de onde eles tiraram, inicialmente, a idéia de criar o produto. Na verdade, eu sabia sempre mais do que normalmente revelava, menos quando era em relação a Harry. Oh, eu sabia mais do que ele achava que eu sabia, mas nem de perto tanto quanto eu gostaria.

Uma vez que todos estavam na cama, caminhei cautelosa e silenciosamente em direção a porta do quarto dos meus pais. Ouvi mamãe chorar baixinho e Papai estava tentando confortá-la. "Molly, não há porque se preocupar. Ele estará a salvo. Você sabe o tipo de proteção que Dumbledore colocou naquela casa"

"Eu sei", Molly chorou, "Mas ele fica tão sozinho naquela casa. Temos que trazê-lo para cá. Podemos ao menos lhe fornecer proteção. É o mínimo que podemos fazer depois do que ele fez pela Gina"

Harry. Eles estavam preocupados com Harry.

"Ele está mais seguro lá do que jamais estará aqui", Papai disse, com firmeza, "Black não poderá encostar um dedo em Harry lá. Harry pode não se sentir confortável, mas está seguro"

"Tem certeza de que ele está atrás de Harry? Tem certeza que é por isso que ele escapou?"

"Ele ficava repetindo 'ele está em Hogwarts'dias antes de fugir. Nós temos certeza", Papai suspirou, alto, "O ministério não quer que nós contemos a Harry sobre Black"

"E não devemos!", Mamãe sibilou, "Quebraria seu coração, pobre menino... Ele já passou por coisas demais! Ele não precisa disso para aumentar sua dor"

"Eu preferiria que ele ouvisse a verdade pela boca de pessoas que se importam, do que por rumores de pessoas que não", Papai disse.

Ouvi com incredulidade. Um assassino estava à solta e estava buscando por Harry, apesar de parecer que havia mais na história do que eu havia entendido. Mais uma vez, esse não seria um ano calmo em Hogwarts, não que tenha sido nos dois anos anteriores. Grudei meu ouvido à porta para ouvir melhor.

A porta se abriu e Mamãe ficou parada ali, aturdida. "Gina?", exclamou, "O que você está fazendo?", suas mãos estavam em sua cintura, sinal número um de que é melhor desembuchar.

"Hum...", murmurei, _Vamos, Gina!_, "Tive outro pesadelo", menti. A ira de Mamãe rapidamente sumiu e ela me envolveu em seus braços. _"Essa foi por pouco"_, pensei. E quando dormi, caí em sono profundo. A casa estava silenciosa aquela noite.

Não era uma casa quieta quando descobrimos, dias mais tarde, que Harry havia desaparecido da casa dos Dursleys. Papai nos assegurou que oficiais do Ministério estavam tentando localizá-lo. Ele também estava preocupado, embora não admitisse. Eu estava morrendo de preocupação, mas cheguei a conclusão de que se alguém poderia lhe dar com um prisioneiro foragido de Azkaban e viver para contar a história, esse alguém era Harry.

Quando Mamãe, Percy, os gêmeos e eu entramos no Caldeirão Furado e encontramos Harry com Rony e Hermione, suspirei, aliviada. Logo após do suspiro, senti uma pontada de calor em minhas bochechas e a volta de minha queda que imobilizou-me. Murmurei um 'oi', completamente envergonhada pelo fato de _estar envergonhada, _e passei os dias seguintes evitando os olhos dele.

A manhã da nossa partida para Hogwarts, os pesadelos vieram para uma visita. Desta vez, vi Voldemort e Black saindo do diário para me matar, e depois que o fizeram, voltaram seus olhos para Harry. Apesar de estar morta, ouvi-me gritando.

"Gina!", ouvi a voz de Hermione me chamando, sentei-me rapidamente da cama, quase derrubando a garota, "Gina, você está bem?"

Ergui minha mão para secar a suor. "Dedo-duro", murmurei. Fechei meus olhos e forcei minha respiração a voltar ao ritmo normal. Quando reabri os olhos, Hermione ainda estava sentada ao meu lado, segurando a minha mão, "Sinceramente, Hermione, foi só um pesadelo. Eu não estou morrendo."

"Você me assustou", Hermione admitiu, "Esse foi o pior pesadelo que já a vi ter"

"Já tive piores", respondi. Olhei para os olhos castanhos dela, cheios de preocupação. Eu sabia que ela se importava, mas não entendia o porquê. Eu tentei matá-la, pelo amor de Merlin, apesar de não ter sido minha culpa. Muitas pessoas entenderiam que eu não estava agindo por contra própria, mas não desejariam dividir o mesmo quarto comigo.

"Você está bem?", ela perguntou. Acho que teríamos nos tornado amigas antes se não fosse pelo diário no ano anterior. Ela era uma garota que sempre se preocupava com os outros, e uma amiga muito leal. Ela iria, de uma forma ou de outra, se casar com meu irmão. Para tanto seria preciso muita coragem, se me perguntarem. Assenti, e ela continuou, "Dumbledore me mandou uma carta. Ele disse que, se você quiser, tem a permissão de dividir o dormitório comigo, esse ano"

Dumbledore permitiria que uma segundanista dividisse o quarto com uma terceiranista? A princípio, suspeitei. Pensei que o diretor queria manter um olho em mim, pois pensava que eu poderia entrar em algum tipo de relapso. Franzi o cenho, mas depois recordei-me de um outro detalhe. Ou melhor, não recordei. Não pude contar a vocês quem eram minhas companheiras de quarto no primeiro ano. Entendo. Dumbledore sabia que eu precisava de um amigo, "Eu gostaria disso", falei a ela, "Eu... nunca fiz nenhum amigo"

Hermione sorriu. "E meus amigos mais chegados são dois meninos", respondeu, "Eu preciso de uma amiga mais... _do meu gênero_", e seu sorriso se alargou, "Não que eu não goste dos meus meninos...", se interrompeu, percebendo o que havia falado. _Seus meninos_. Seu rosto tornou-se escarlate, "Eu não quis... é claro que eles não são meus..."

"Eu sei, Hermione", disse, sem conseguir controlar o riso. Apontei para as minhas bochechas, "Está começando a se parecer comigo", sorri, "E Harry nem está por perto".

"_Isso foi uma piada sobre minha queda pelo Harry?"_, perguntei a mim mesa. Essa foi a primeira vez que eu admitia a alguém que Harry era mais para mim do que apenas um amigo, imagine então fazer uma piada a respeito. Hermione sempre teve esse efeito em mim, eu sempre conseguia tirar sarro da minha paixão não correspondida pelo Menino-Que-Sobreviveu quando ela estava por perto.

Suas mãos tocaram sua pele. E ela gargalhou. "Eu tinha a impressão que você não sentia nada em relação a Harry", ela disse, não tentando nem esconder o sarcasmos divertido em seu tom de voz. Dei de ombros, sem responder. Ela continuou, "Se quer minha opinião, acho a idéia maravilhosa"

Meu sorriso cresceu uns três polegadas, juro. "Mesmo?", perguntei e ela assentiu, "Mas ele nem mesmo sabe que existo", respondi, melancolicamente.

"Ele sabe", Hermione me assegurou, "Mas ele tem só treze anos. Todos os garotos da nossa idade são bobos! Acho que Rony nem mesmo percebeu que eu sou uma garota ainda"

Ergui uma sobrancelha, em tom questionador. Hermione tinha acabado de...? Sim, acho que ela acabara de admitir que gostava do meu irmão. Que interessante. "Rony? Você gost...?"

"Meninas!", ouvi Mamãe berrar da porta, "Hora do café-da-manhã!"

Meus olhos perscrutaram os de Hermione. Ela pareceu embaraçada e colocou os dedos sobre os lábios.

"_Aha!"_, pensei, _"Ela gosta!"_

Na verdade, ela simplesmente me pediu por silêncio. Isso não era admitir nada. Isso era, definitivamente, algo sobre o que pensar. Ela gesticulou em direção à porta e nós fomos tomar o café da manhã.

Desde o momento em que Rony voltara do primeiro ano, quis desesperadamente me unir ao Trio Maravilha. Eu tinha loucas esperanças de estar bem lá, ao lado dos três, onde quer que eles fossem, em suas aventuras. Pensei que aquele dia seria o início do meu sonho, mas não foi. Mais tarde, uni-me ao grupo como uma amiga e interesse amoroso, mas isso foi lentamente – e de curta duração. Nunca me amargurei com isso, eles precisavam uns dos outros de um jeito que eu nunca entendi, mas aceitei, apesar de ter demorado alguns anos para chegar a tal conclusão. Se não tivesse, provavelmente teria armado a maior escândalo quando Harry terminou comigo.

Como eu disse, achei que a recém-descoberta amizade com Hermione fosse me levar ao grupo. Depois, houve uma gargalhada que Harry e eu compartilhamos sobre Percy na estação do trem. Imagine meu desapontamento quando Rony me mandou "ir saindo" no trem para Hogwarts. Lancei-lhe um olhar fuzilador, e respondi: "Ah, quanta gentileza". Saindo de lá, pensei que Rony talvez quisesse manter um olho em sua irmãzinha caçula, principalmente porque este era o meu primeiro dia como estudante de Hogwarts _sem_ estar sob o comando de um certo bruxo das trevas.

**- Parte II -**

Caminhando pelos corredores, senti-me desesperadamente perdida. Assemelhava-me com uma primeiranista, exceto pelo fato de que todos os primeiroanistas pareciam ter se acomodado em algum lugar. Olhando para a esquerda, vi Colin Creevey sentado com alguns amigos que eu reconhecia vagamente, rindo. Senti inveja e raiva. Talvez eu conseguisse encontrar Fred e Jorge... Talvez Percy... _O quê? _Eu _realmente_ considerei dividir um compartimento com Percy? Ele provavelmente não calaria a boca sobre como ele havia sido promovido a Monitor-Chefe.

"Gostaria de dividir uma cabine comigo?", ofereceu uma voz fina às minhas costas. Virei-me para encontrar quem falara e reconheci a garota. Seu cabelo era de um loiro sujo e cintura fina. Acredito que o longo e fino objeto que aparecia por trás de sua orelha era uma varinha, ela morava em algum lugar próximo à Toca. Na verdade, brinquei bastante com ela quando tínhamos seis anos, mas ela me assustou certa vez, dizendo-me que eu estava infestada por invisíveis Womnails. Não a vi mais desde aquele dia.

"Todos estão jogando esse incrível jogo comigo, e eu não consigo entrar em nenhuma cabine", ela disse, e seus olhos sonhadores observaram em volta, "Você se lembra de mim, Gina? Sou a Luna"

"Lembro de você"

"Não tinha certeza", ela disse, "Você deixou de aparecer depois da sua infestação. Achei que depois que fosse detetizada, você voltaria"

Não soube o que responder, havia tanto para falar que nem pude escolher. Eu provavelmente começaria com o fato de que Womnails não existem. Eu poderia, mas não parecia mais importar, "Acho que essa cabine está livre", disse, apontando para uma ao meu lado.

Abri a porta e entrei. Luna seguiu-me e sentou-se. Sentei-me de frente para ela, rezando para que ela quisesse conversar sobre coisas normais, como quem seria o novo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas ou como nós éramos azarados de só podermos ir a Hogsmade ano que vem. Não, ela escolheu um assunto que era um pouco pessoal.

Ela levou a mão para trás da orelha e agarrou a ponta da varinha, "Estou contente que Harry Potter venceu o basilisco", ela disse. Ela tirou-o de trás da orelha, e começou a rolá-la entre as mãos.

De todas as histórias que ela poderia ter escolhido, foi bem essa sobre a qual ela quis conversar?

"Eu também", murmurei.

"Ele te salvou, não foi?", os olhos de Luna se arregalaram quando ela percebeu quem eu era; ou talvez ela já tivesse percebido isso antes, mas acho que aquela seria uma boa hora para deixar os seus olhos do tamanho de duas bolas de golfe.

"Foi"

"Estou feliz que ele tenha salvado", ela disse, rodando sua varinha, "Você não tinha nenhum amigos no último ano letivo"

Ai. Luna sempre teve o incrível hábito de dizer verdades que ninguém estava pronto para ouvir ou que preferiam ignorar. "Eu estava um pouco...", _possuída?_, "tímida".

E como se ela nem tivesse ouvido o que eu disse, continuou, "Eu também sou", ela colocou a varinha atrás da orelha, novamente, "Ao menos você tinha aquele diário".

Meus olhos se arregalaram e encontraram os dela. Pude sentir uma certa irritação subindo, assim como as lágrimas. Ela começou a cantarolar uma música que tenho certeza que ela acabara de inventar. Em meio a essa conversa, nem mesmo tinha reparado que o trem tinha parado, estava demasiadamente preocupada em dar um jeito de dar o fora daquela cabine sem ser grosseira. Minha chance apareceu quando as luzes se apagaram. Confusa e amedrontada, sai da cabine; e posso jurar ter ouvido Luna dizer, "Nossa, essa é a piscada mais longa que eu já dei!".

Caminhando cegamente pelos corredores, pude ouvir meus colegas de escola sussurrando e gritando. Quando passei pelo compartimento de Colin, ouvi os companheiros dele fazendo a maior algazarra. Acho que ouvi Colin dizer algo como "Harry Potter cuidará disso". Seguindo em frente, ouvi o ronrono alto de Bichento, o gato de Hermione, seguido pela voz de sua dona; então eu soube que achei a cabine que estive procurando.

Ouvi a porta se abrir repentinamente, e alguém trombou em mim; ambos gememos de dor. "Quem é?", a pessoa perguntou.

Perguntei a mesma coisa de volta.

"Gina?"

E, então, percebi quem era. "Hermione?"

"O que você está fazendo?"

"Estava procurando o Rony...", respondi rapidamente.

"Entra aqui e senta...", Hermione respondeu.

Se ela achou que seria fácil, estava enganada. Cegamente, entrei na cabine e sentei assim que achei um local onde pudesse fazê-lo. Imagine meu embaraço quando o acento que escolhi já estava sendo ocupado. "Aqui não!", ouvi Harry silvar, "Eu estou aqui!". Ah, nunca estive tão feliz de estar no escuro, mas fiquei impressionada que minhas bochechas não tenham criado uma fonte de luz própria.

Pulei imediatamente e senti meu pé batendo em algo. "Ai!", ouvi uma voz diferente choramingar. Aparentemente, aterrissei nos pés de alguém; estava para me desculpar, mas uma estranha e profunda voz se pronunciou.

"Quietos!", pude ouvir no canto alguém se movendo e murmurando. Uma luz se fez notar e vi um rosto que não reconheci; era um homem, mas ele parecia exausto – a não ser pelos olhos. Os olhos escuros moveram-se em direção a porta, alertas e preparados. "Fiquem onde estão", colocou-se de pé e caminhou em direção à porta.

Mal chegou a dar o segundo passo, a porta começou a se abrir. Vi a capa suspensa acima do chão e soube imediatamente o que era; Papai comentara sobre eles quando visitara Azkaban; Mamãe nos alertava sobre eles sempre que nos comportávamos mal; vi suas fotos nos livros didáticos, mas nem explicações, nem figuras poderiam informar fielmente como eles são realmente.

Era um dementador. Eles não mostram o rosto para ninguém – a não ser para os que são azarados o suficiente para vê-los. Se você olhar de relance a pele deles, terá uma idéia de como a sua será mais ou menos depois de estar morto por uma década. E sem pés, como fantasmas... mas, ao menos, os fantasmas têm suas próprias almas.

O dementador expirou dentro da cabine e senti que houve uma queda de dez graus em questão de segundos. Umas garras geladas em meu coração, tentando transpassá-lo. Eu estava tremendo, mas não era por causa do frio.

"_Você não tem medo de mim? Você não me obedece?"_, eu estava de volta a Câmara Secreta. Vi Tom Riddle flutuando sobre o meu corpo enfraquecido, sorrindo de forma maníaca. Lágrimas, aquelas gordas gotas de depressão se formaram em meus olhos e escorreram pelas minhas bochechas. "_Vou matar a ambos"_.

E tão rapidamente quanto a criatura entrou, ela saiu. Não me lembro de ver o misterioso homem enxotando o dementador com sua varinha, mas percebi porque eles estavam ali. Estavam procurando por Sirius Black. Acho que faz sentido, decidi, mandar os guardiões de Azkaban atrás de um prisioneiro fugitivo do Azkaban, ainda mais se tratando de um tão perigoso quanto Black. E também fazia sentido eles estarem lá se Black estava atrás de Harry... mas eles eram criaturas sujas... e o porquê eles fizeram Harry desmaiar estava além do meu entendimento...

Devo ter chorado pedindo por ajuda, porque encontrei Hermione com um braço confortador por sobre meu ombro, me puxou para perto e sussurrou, "Eles partiram".

Estremeci; e em uma voz baixa, respondi, "Eu sei".

"É isso o que eles fazem, Gina?", perguntou calmamente, "Vi a noite em que minha avó morreu de ataque cardíaco... a pior noite da minha vida..."

"Faz você reviver sua pior recordação...", eu disse. Ouvi o homem perguntar a Harry se ele estava bem, e ouvi-o responder 'estou'.

"Você estava de volta na Câmara Secreta", Hermione disse, mas pelo tom que usara, não me pareceu uma pergunta. Ela sabia. Essa também era uma outra qualidade dela, saber como seus amigos se sentiam e entendendo antes mesmo que os próprios o fizessem.

Quando chegamos à estação de Hogsmeade, o Trio Maravilha partiu sozinho novamente. Olhei em volta, ansiosa, e encontrei o garoto que dividiu o cabine esperando por mim; ele gesticulou para que eu o acompanhasse, e eu estava feliz por ter achado alguém com quem viajar.

Ele parecera pálido no trem, mas agora suas cores voltaram ao normal, "Sentindo-se melhor?", perguntou-me.

"Uma melhora definitiva", respondi, "Você?"

"O mesmo", disse, e estendeu a mão enquanto caminhávamos, "A propósito, me chamo Neville", peguei sua mão, balancei-a, e lhe disse meu nome, "Rony nunca nos apresentou. Você é a Weasley caçula, não é?"

"Nha", disse, calmamente, "Nós temos outra ninhada esperando em casa", ele pareceu confuso e ri de forma abafada, "Deixa para lá. Você acha que os dementadores vão ficar por aqui esse ano letivo?"

"Espero que não", Neville respondeu, e estremeceu violentamente, "Nunca mais quero ficar perto de um"

"O que você vê?", perguntei, antes de pensar. _Aquela_ foi uma questão muito pessoal, espero não ter assustado – e afastado – meu novo amigo.

Neville parou quando chegamos às carruagens. Acho que ele chegou a murmurar algo sobre seus pais, mas mudou de idéia no último segundo, "Não lembro", disse, "Mas não pode ser tão ruim quanto o que Harry viu. Você o viu desmaiar"

"O Potter desmaiou?", uma voz veio das nossas costas; virei-me para ver Draco Malfoy acompanhado por dois outros personagens com aparência apatetada. Recordava-me de Malfoy bem demais, "Foi isso o que o ouvi dizer, Logbottom?"

"Sim, mas foi só por causa do dementador..."

"Não vi ninguém mais desmaiar", Malfoy sorriu; seus colegas deram risadinhas abafadas atrás dele. Olhou para mim, "Obviamente, você deve tê-lo feito se Potter sorriu para você..."

Não era uma boa coisa que Malfoy soubesse tanto sobre mim, mas resolvi dividir com ele mais uma informação pessoal, "Espero que não tenha se esquecido de que tenho quatro irmãos mais velhos nesse colégio, Malfoy", disse, irritada, "Eu o enfeitiçaria eu mesma, mas não quero privá-los da diversão".

Antes que o sonserino loiro pudesse responder, ouvi uma voz familiar às minhas costas, "Pule para a caruagem, Gina! Os trestálios não vão esperar por você para sempre!". Era a Luna, esperando por alguém com quem dividir a carruagem. Ignorando seu comentário sobre os trestálios, Neville e eu nos unimos à ela na carruagem. Fuzilei Malfoy com os olhos.

Dividir o quarto com Hermione provou ser a melhor idéia que Dumbledore já teve, ele entendia minha necessidade de ter alguém compreensível por perto e ela era simplesmente a garota certa. Lilá e Parvati me bajularam, também; elas achavam meu cabelo vermelho notável e ficavam perguntando o tempo inteiro se poderiam arrumá-lo para mim. Concordei na primeira noite, e elas tentaram ondularem-no; quando Collin gargalhou da minha cara, na manhã seguinte, resolvi nunca mais deixá-las tocarem no meu cabelo.

As notícias espalham-se rapidamente por Hogwarts. A notícia de que a primeira aula de Hagrid aos terceiranistas acabou mal espalhou-se rapidamente – quando descobri que foi a estupidez de Malfoy que lhe causou um braço quebrado, fiquei deliciada. Eu mal podia esperar para ter minha Aula de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas com Hagrid, e rosnei ao recordar que essa aula seria junto com a Sonserina.

Os segundanistas grifinórios e sonserinos se juntaram ao redor da cabana de Hagrid naquela primeira semana. Hagrid escancarou a porta e gesticulou para que o seguíssemos para os jardins do fundo, onde ele plantara as abóboras no ano anterior.

Andei sozinha por um segundo, antes de Colin me alcançar e caminhar a meu lado, "Hey, Gina!", me cumprimentou daquela forma amigável demais, "Você ouviu o que aconteceu ao Harry? Ele teve que montar o hipogrifo."

"Eu soube", respondi, "Você acha que poderemos montá-lo?"

Dois sonserinos baixos e fortes olharam por cima do ombro e sorriram. Reconheci-os como Julius Harper e Daemon Vaisley. Eles eram pequenos estúpidos, se querem saber minha opinião. Não teria duvidado se eles tivessem sangue de algum bruxo atormentado em algum lugar na história da família. Harper falou primeiro, "É claro que você não poderá montar o monstro, Weasley! Eles tiveram que prendê-lo".

"Desde que Draco foi atacado, o pai dele está furioso", Vaisley disse, sorrindo estupidamente, "Não ficaria surpreso se aquela falsificação barata de professor fosse demitido antes do fim da semana".

"O hipogrifo não atacou Malfoy", eu disse, um pouco irritada, "Malfoy não ouviu uma palavra do que Hagrid disse", Colin, claro, abanou a cabeça, concordando.

Antes que qualquer um dos dois pudesse responder, Hagrid nos parou ao lado do viveiro de galinhas. Olhei, nervosa, ao redor; Riddle conduzira meu corpo diversas vezes no ano letivo anterior para visitar as galinhas. Uma vez que os cacarejos eram fatais ao basilisco, ele fez com que eu matasse todos os machos.

"Como não posso mostrar a vocês o hipogrifo como tinha planejado", Hagrid começou e todos focaram sua atenção nele, "Pensei em começar com algo um pouco menor", ele apontou para a área cercada.

Meus companheiros estudantes e eu nos aproximamos do cercado para ver que maravilhosa criatura Hagrid havia guardado para nós. Dentro da área cercada, vi uma galinha; franzi o cenho, não entendendo porque Hagrid estava querendo nos mostrar isso.

"Será que alguém pode me dizer o que vocês estão olhando?", Hagrid perguntou.

Harper aproximou-se para dar uma olhada melhor. "É uma porcaria de uma galinha!", riu, e Vaisley uniu-se a ele; Harper voltou-se na direção de Hagrid, "Já perdeu sua coragem?"

"Não só uma galinha", Hagrid respondeu, colocando a mão no bolso e tirando uma mão cheia de sementes de pássaro; jogou-as lá dentro. Apontou para o pássaro, que tinha começado a ciscar o chão, "As penas de uma galinha são todas brancas. Olhe atentamente para esta, quando o sol iluminá-la na posição exata..."

Fixei meus olhos na galinha por um longo tempo, quando ela ergueu a cabeça para nos fitar de volta, a luz do sol iluminou suas penas. Uma luz dourada emanou das penas, e ofeguei com a beleza.

"O que é?", perguntou Colin.

"Sarimanok", Hagrid respondeu, "Também conhecido como a 'Galinha Celestial'".

Ouvi alguns estudantes dizerem 'ooooh!'. Eu, por outro lado, nunca tinha ouvido da criatura e o restante dos alunos se sentia da mesma maneira; curiosos, nos inclinamos para observá-la mais de perto.

"Os sarimanoks não são nativos da Grã-Bretanha", Hagrid disse, "Elas só podem ser encontradas no arquipélago das Filipinas. São raros, muitos deles, e, geralmente, são muito maiores. Este aqui tem apenas algumas semanas de vida".

"Ainda assim", Harper satirizou, "por que é que essa galinha rubra é tão maravilhosa?"

Hagrid olhou para o resto de nós; uma de minhas companheiras grifinórias, Delia Regal, disse, "Acredita-se que traz boa-sorte pegar um adulto deles, se for pego sem magia. Mas a sorte só acontece uma vez e é completamente ao acaso".

"Correto!", Hagrid estava deliciado, "Cinco pontos para a Grifinória", ele jogou mais um pouco de semente dentro do cercado, "É preciso o sangue da Sarimanok fêmea para fazer a poção Felix Felicis".

"Sorte líquida!", Vaisley disse, obviamente impressionado.

"Mas para pegar um jovem, significa que alguém com quem você interage terá sorte", Hagrid disse, "Mas, novamente, a sorte vem ao acaso", observamos a galinha ciscando o chão, Hagrid adicionou, "Eles são os melhores relógios, também. É impossível continuar adormecido quando o colega aqui resolve cacarejar".

"É difícil pegar um?", perguntou Colin.

"Difícil de pegar? Quase impossível!", Hagrid disse, "Venha aqui, Colin", gesticulou para que o garoto entrasse no cercado; Colin pareceu extremamente agitado. Voltou-se para mim e entregou-me a câmera; girou em direção ao cercado e imediatamente saiu correndo atrás da criatura.

Por quase cinco minutos, assistíamos com divertimento as tentativas falhas de Colin para tentar pegar o animal; mesmo quando o animal estava encurralado e parecendo indefeso, conseguiu escapar dele. Hagrid chamou-o de volta depois que ele bateu com a cabeça contra uma das cercas.

"Já chega", Hagrid disse, "Sarimanok são ótimos juizes de caráter. Podem sentir o medo e a animação. Quando eles confiam, saberão que confiam por um bom motivo. Quem mais gostaria de ir?"

Um por um, formamos uma fila para tentar pegar o jovem pássaro. Para nossa primeira aula com Hagrid, foi ótimo; nos divertimos muito. Harper e Vaisley mal conseguiram chegar perto do pássaro. Como eu estava perto do fim da fila, pude observar todos os meus colegas. Todos tentávamos uma aproximação rápida, e falhavam. Quando minha vez chegou, fiz o contrário.

Caminhei lentamente para o meio do cercado e me sentei. Ouvi Harper bufar às minhas costas, e sorri timidamente para mim mesma. Recolhi uma semente que o sarimanok não havia comido e posicionei-a entre meu dedo indicador e o dedão; e esperei. Observei o pássaro me analisar, saltando para mais e mais perto. O brilho dourado encontrou meus olhos, uma vez, e olhei-a com o rabo dos olhos.

Há apenas alguns centímetros de mim, o pássaro abaixou a cabeça para observar melhor a semente; soltou um barulho e, rapidamente, picou a semente, retirando-as dos meus dedos. Aproveitando minha chance, levei os braços lentamente ao redor da criatura, senti minhas mãos lentamente se fecharem ao redor do seu corpo; ela não lutou. Levantando-a delicadamente, coloquei-a no meu colo e acariciei suas penas douradas. Senti um estranho calor percorrer meu corpo... um sinal de vitória... um sinal de sorte...

**- Parte III -**

"Muito bem!", Hagrid berrou, excitado, "Dez pontos para a Grifinória!"

"Se ao menos você pudesse passá-la para alguém da sua escolha", Hermione me disse mais tarde, no dormitório, "Eu precisaria muito dela para todos os trabalhos que estou fazendo", ela disse, enquanto folheava um de seus livros didáticos.

"Não funciona desta forma", respondi. Hagrid me permitiu ficar com uma das penas do sarimanok como uma recordação de um trabalho bem feito, "Se eu pudesse escolher para quem e quando dar a sorte, daria-a para Harry, no caso de Black o alcançar", observei Hermione de perto, aguardando por sua reação.

Olhou para cima tão rápido quanto previ, "Quem lhe disse que o Black estava atrás do Harry?"

"Ah, ninguém", disse, casualmente, "Tenho meus meios", sem outra palavra, apontei a minha varinha para minha luz, murmurei o encantamento certo, e a luz da vela se extinguiu, e me aninhei confortavelmente embaixo dos cobertores. Acredito ter ouvido Hermione murmurar para si mesmo algo como "uma bruxinha muito inteligente, de fato".

Puxando minhas cobertas até o queixo, forcei-me para dormir, pensando em como essa semana havia sido maravilhosa. Quando os sonhos finalmente tomaram o lugar da realidade, vi Harry em minha cabeça, agradecendo-me por ter lhe dado a sorte que ele precisava para combater Black.

O castelo ficou relativamente silencioso nos dois meses seguintes. Hermione estava sempre ocupada e gastava a maior parte do seu tempo livre com Rony e Harry. Neville e eu passávamos muito tempo juntos. Ambos almejávamos, silenciosamente, fazer parte do Trio Maravilha por diferentes razões, ambos motivos, entretanto, envolvendo o coração. Luna estava crescendo no meu conceito, embora apenas três anos mais tarde nos tornássemos chegadas. Surpreendentemente, Colin também estava subindo no meu conceito. Afinal de contas, nós dois dividíamos um interesse em comum; às vezes, achava que ele gostava de Harry pelo modo que falava dele. Delia Regal, a garota que mencionei anteriormente, tornou-se, lentamente, uma amiga. Lupin provou ser um ótimo professor e era sempre muito divertido de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas com a Corvinal.

A quietude não durou muito tempo. Na noite do Dia das Bruxas, Black invadiu o castelo e assusutou a Mulher Gorda, fazendo-a sumir de seu quadro. Felizmente, o único dano feito foi a tela rasgada. Pouco após isso, os dementadores atacaram Harry no jogo Grifinória contra Lufa-lufa. Assistir Harry cair daquela altura foi a única coisa aterrorizante pela qual passei naquele ano.

Corando furiosamente, entrei na Ala Hospitalar; eu havia feito um cartão de melhoras para Harry. Eu esperava que ele estivesse adormecido, então ele não me veria depositando-o ao lado dele. Não tive essa sorte. Harry ergueu os olhos no instante em que entrei, segurei o cartão com força. Ele me deu um sorriso fraco, "Olá, Gina".

"_Você pode fazer isso!"_, falei para mim mesma, "O-o-oi", consegui guinchar, "Sinto muito pela sua vassoura, Harry"

Ele franziu o cenho. _"Muito bem, Gina. Faça-o se sentir perdido"_, "Hum... Valeu", ele murmurou.

"Acho que Rony vai trazer-lhe algo da Dedos de Mel", louvei-me por conseguir manter uma conversa com ele.

Ele franziu o cenho, novamente. _"Realizando muitos desejos hoje, não estamos, Gina?"_, "Isso seria bom, já que não posso ir eu mesmo", ele resmungou.

Não querendo dizer mais nada que me faça parecer mais idiota, entreguei, tremendo, o cartão a ele e disse, rapidamente, "Fizissoparavocêeesperoquefiquebomlogoadeus!".Minhas bochechas estavam queimando e fugi do quarto.

Andando o mais rápido que pude, esbarrei com Fred e Jorge. Jorge derrubou com pedaço de pergaminho que parecia ter visto dias melhores. Olhei para ele, de onde estava, e percebi o formato do colégio e muitos pontinhos que se moviam.

"_Accio mapa!"_, Fred berrou, e o pergaminho voou para sua mão estendida; ele o aguardou, mas não antes que eu visse as palavras "Aluado", "Pontas"e "Mapa". Fred sorriu para mim, "Para onde vai com tanta pressa, maninha?"

"Se não a conhecêssemos, diríamos que está fugindo de encrenca", Jorge sorriu.

"Não de encrenca, só do embaraço", respondi, e olhei para o pergaminho novamente, "Isso aí é um mapa de Hogwarts?"

"Não faça perguntas...", Fred começou.

"... e não lhe mentiremos", interrompi-o, terminando a frase, "Ah, qual é? Vocês sabem que são meus irmãos favoritos",coloquei a minha melhor cara inocente.

"Irmãos favoritos?", Jorge repetiu, "Ouviu essa, Fred?"

"Ouvi", Fred respondeu, "É engraçado ela dizer isso, uma vez que não a vimos desde o começo do ano letivo", colocou a mão contra a testa, num forçado gesto aflito.

"É como se nem tivesse irmãos!", Jorge fingiu um soluço.

Bati neles, um soco em cada braço. "Já que não tenho irmãos, suponho que posso mostrar à mamãe todos aqueles tesouros embaixo do assoalho de seus armários", meu cabelo fez o movimento de um chicote, enquanto eu me girava, dano as costas para eles.

"Você joga baixo", Fred disse.

"Mas tudo é justo no amor e na guerra", Jorge o lembrou, "E na relação entre irmãos"

Parei e sorri; sabia exatamente como lhe dar com eles, apesar de não ser tão difícil. Sou a irmã favorita deles, mas não deixem os outros saberem disso. Quando eles me chamaram de volta, eu sabia que este seria mais um dos inúmeros segredos que eles me revelavam.

Segui-os para uma sala vazia e Jorge fechou a porta. Fred colocou o pergaminho sobre a mesa e Jorge uniu-se a nós, enquanto observávamos o papel. _Era_ um mapa de Hogwarts, e cada um dos pontinhos tinha um nome. Segui os corredores com os olhos, até achar a sala onde estávamos, E então fitei meu nome, entre o nome dos meus irmãos.

"Esse é um dos nossos mais amados tesouros", Fred disse.

"Vocês _fizeram_ isso?", perguntei, impressionada com o número de magias complexas que foram precisas para fazer aquilo.

"Você nos lisonjeia", Jorge respondeu, "Não, minha irmã querida, nós o adquirimos no nosso primeiro ano".

"Lhe resgatamos do escritório de Filch", Fred adicionou.

"Usamos-no, a princípio, para ir para Hogsmeade quando éramos mais novos", Jorge informou, apontando para cada uma das passagens secretas que levavam para fora do castelo.

"E este mapa mostram _todos_ no castelo?", perguntei.

"Todos", Fred e Jorge responderam em uníssono.

Encarei o mapa, e não pude controlar meus olhos de localizarem o ponto de Harry, apenas dois cômodos de distância. Quando o vi, um pensamento me ocorreu, "Se vocês podem ver todo mundo, então podem ver onde Sirius Black está!", exclamei.

"O que acha que temos tentando fazer?", Fred chiou.

"Não podemos ficar de olho no mapa o tempo todo", Jorge disse, "Suspeitamos que Black é inteligente o suficiente para ficar fora do terreno de Hogwarts tanto quanto o possível. Ele deve ter achado que todos estariam distraídos no Dia das Bruxas".

Observei Rony e Hermione saindo lado a lado da Torre da Grifinória; deviam estar encaminhando-se à Ala Hospitalar para visitar Harry. Foi quando me ocorreu, "Vocês deveriam dar isso ao Harry", disse, rapidamente.

Fred e Jorge me encararam e, depois de alguns segundos, começaram a gargalhar.

"Você sempre foi a mais engraçada", Jorge riu, segurando sua barriga.

Coloquei minhas mãos em minha cintura e os observei, lembrando-me de Mamãe, "Estou falando sério. Primeiro, Harry poderia ir a Hogsmeade e parar de ficar mal humorado em relação a isso..."

"Gina, acho que seu coração está pensando no lugar da sua mente", Fred interrompeu-me.

"E dois...", hesitei, porque sabia que essa informação não devia ser divulgada para muitas pessoas, "Sirius Black está aqui porque... porque ele quer Harry morto"

Isso os calou, "Você tem certeza?", Jorge perguntou.

"Ouvi Mamãe e Papai conversando sobre isso antes do colégio começar", respondi, "E vocês sabem que eu não minto sobre esse tipo de coisa"

Fred e Jorge se entreolharam, trocaram algumas palavras e depois olharam para mim. "Pensaremos no assunto", Fred disse.

"Porque esse objeto já fez maravilhas por nós e será muito difícil deixá-lo partir", Jorge adicionou.

"Temos algumas semanas antes da próxima viagem à Hogsmeade. Usaremos esse tempo para pensar sobre isso cuidadosamente", Fred terminou, ele e Jorge colocaram as varinhas sobre o mapa e ambos disseram, "Mal feito, feito!". Fred dobrou o pergaminho e guardou-o no bolso das vestes, e saiu do cômodo com o mapa.

Sorri para mim mesma. Sabia que eles tomariam a decisão certa.

Passei muito tempo durante o Natal com Hermione; Harry e Rony estavam um pouco bravos com ela, porque ela achou que a nova Firebolt de Harry fosse uma arma homicida enviada por Sirius Black. Apesar de ter acertado quem enviou, havia errado em relação às intenções.

Era em momentos como esse que eu conseguia passar algum tempo com um dos membros do Trio Maravilha. Quando um estava bravo com o outro, a parte neutra era obrigada a dividir sua atenção entre os dois briguentos; o amigo que estava abandonado geralmente passava mais tempo comigo. Tenho vergonha de admitir que, secretamente, ansiava pelas brigas. Não que Colin, Neville, Delia ou Luna fossem maus amigos, é que eu sempre procurei por Rony e Hermione... e sempre gostei de Harry.

Era também durante esses momentos que eu recebia todas as informações. Enquanto passava as tardes na biblioteca, com Hermione, ela me divulgava informações que provavelmente não divulgava para ninguém mais. Ela perguntou como eu descobrira que Black queria machucar Harry e lhe contei da conversa dos meus pais que ouvira.

"Bisbilhoteira", Hermione disse.

Fingi-me de ofendida, "Não chamaria de bisbilhotice, não é culpa minha se ouço mais quando as pessoas acham que não estou ouvindo", dei-lhe um sorriso dissimulado, "Ficaria surpresa com quanto eu sei"

"Mesmo?", Hermione perguntou, "O que mais você descobriu recentemente?"

Pensando em uma conversa que ouvi do Trio, disse, "Sei que Sirius é o padrinho de Harry, e sei que há um motivo terrível para ele estar em Azkaban, mas ainda não descobri".

Hermione, sentindo-se sozinha sem seus dois melhores amigos, contou-me sobre os principais avanços. Sirius era o guardador do segredo... traiu os pais de Harry... matou Pedro Pettigrew... e eu queria encontrar Harry e dar-lhe um abraço apertado.

Hermione teve outro desentendimento com Rony, algumas semanas mais tarde. O gato dela, aparentemente, comera o rato de Rony; não era culpa dela e Rony nunca gostou realmente do rato. Harry acabou ficando do lado de Rony nessa, e mais uma vez, encontrei-me na biblioteca ouvindo Hermione reclamar sobre Rony.

"Não é como se eu pudesse controlar o que Bichento caça", Hermione disse, irritada, "Ele tem uma mente própria e acho que ele tem um pouco de sangue selvagem".

"Rony pode ser um idiota de vez em quando", assegurei-a, "Ele vai superar e vocês voltarão ao normal o mais cedo possível".

Ela folheou furiosamente as páginas do livro; ou ela precisava desesperadamente encontrar algo, ou estava apenas se distraindo, "Sinto falta dele", ela disse, fazendo uma careta enojada, como se as palavras a machucassem.

"Eu nunca vou entender porque você gosta tanto do meu irmão", murmurei.

Ela fechou o livro que estava folheando com força e olhou para mim, "Eu... não... gosto... seu estúpido... infantil... irmão!"a cada palavra, ela se erguia um pouco mais de sua cadeira, e ao final da frase, estava completamente inclinada sobre mim. Trêmula, ela recobrou a compostura e pediu-me desculpas incontáveis vezes.

Eu não tinha problema algum com sua raiva. Ela não estava brincando comigo nem com ninguém; a maneira como esses dois discutiam... seria um milagre se um dos dois _não_ gostasse do outro. Não mencionei mais o assunto naquele ano, embora ele viesse a se tornar um tópico de maior importância nos anos porvir.

Uma vez mais, a atmosfera em Hogwarts era pacífica. Ouvi que Lupin estava dando aulas particulares para Harry para ajuda-lo a se defender dos dementadores, então pelo menos esse problema seria reduzido.

No jogo da Grifinória contra a Corvinal, sentei com Colin e Hermione. Colin tirava fotos sem parar, e falava incansavelmente sobre como ele adorava Quadriboll, como sua mãe não entendia e como seu pai blábláblá...

Deixei de ouvir no instante em que Harry pisou no campo, olhando para o céu em busca de dementadores, parecendo muito mais confiante do que em qualquer outra situação. Quando ele aproximou-se para apertar a mão da apanhadora da Corvinal, percebi um estremecimento no procedimento. Reconheceria aquela atitude em qualquer lugar.

"Hermione, quem é aquela garota da Corvinal? A apanhadora?", perguntei.

"Cho Chang", Hermione respondeu, "Ela é do quarto ano..."

"Não gosto dela", disse.

"Não gosta dela?", Hermione pareceu confusa, olhou para Harry em sua vassoura, que lançava olhares rápidos e nervosos em direção à Cho, "Ah".

A vitória da Grifinória durou pouco, os sentimentos de domínio foram interrompidos quando ouvimos um berro horrorizado de Rony. Sirius Black esteve no dormitório de Rony e Harry com uma faca e na cabeceira de Rony. Embora não fosse certo se Rony era o alvo ou se estava simplesmente confuso, isso assustou Hermione e a mim. Nenhuma de nós poderia ser vista chorando na frente da outra, mas passamos muitos momentos juntas, misteriosamente com os olhos avermelhados e os rostos inchados.

Após aquela noite, no entanto, Black não fez mais visita alguma ao castelo. O último jogo de Quadriboll nos animou um pouco com a vitória da Grifinória e todo o resto; e até acho que vi Olívio chorando. Uma vez mais, tudo estava em paz. O fim dos exames chegou e me sai muito bem. Esperava que mamãe ficasse orgulhosa.

Não tenho certeza do que me tirou da cama aquela noite. Percebi que Hermione não havia voltado ao dormitório a noite inteira. Preocupada, sai do quarto e sentei-me nos primeiros degraus. Pensei nos últimos dez meses e orgulhei-me de mim mesma. Estava conseguindo agir como uma pessoa normal na frente de Harry, conquistei o respeito e a amizade de Hermione, fiz amigos e, certamente, me redimi pelo desastre do ano anterior.

Foi aí que o vi. Uma criatura incrivelmente grande, escura e peluda apareceu das sombras. Parecia com um lobo, mas não poderia ser... lobos não ficam de pé nas patas traseiras... mas lobisomens ficam.

- **Parte IV -**

Coloquei-me de pé o mais rápido que pude e puxei minha varinha, tinha quase certeza de que não conhecia nenhum feitiço que pudesse afetar um lobisomem. Dei um passo para trás e subi o degrau da escada, mantendo a criatura no meu campo de visão, pronta para correr a toda velocidade se ele me visse.

Notei que a criatura estava mancando e que seu ombro sangrava, pensei que podia ouvi-la choramingar; seu comportamento não era ameaçador e, à medida que ele se aproximava, percebi que ele usava roupas sujas que me pareciam familiar, e ele tropeçou no instante em que pisou no primeiro degrau.

As nuvens lentamente cobriram a lua e as sombras recaíram sobre o corpo do lobisomem. A sua transformação de volta à forma humana começou nos pés e foi subindo lentamente, os pêlos pareciam estar sendo sugados pela pele, podia ouvir os ossos estalarem e mudarem de tamanho; as garras do animal estremeceram e diminuíram de tamanho. Os olhos do lobo fixaram-se no meu e, no instante seguinte, vi o homem dentro da criatura.

"Professor Lupin?", exclamei, guardando minha varinha no meu bolso e correndo para o professor. Meu professor? Meu professor era um lobisomem? Perguntei-me se Dumbledore sabia. "Você está bem? O que aconteceu?"

"Black", ele murmurou.

"Sirius Black fez isso com você?", quase gritei, rasguei a barra da minha saia e peguei um grande pecado de pano, depositei o pano em seu ombro e atei-o abaixo do braço, coloquei um pouco de pressão nele.

Lupin gemeu. "...não é falta dele. Eu... me transformei... e ele estava tentando proteger Harry... e Rony... e..."

"Ele estava tentando proteger...?", questionei, confusa. Talvez Lupin tenha batido a cabeça com força, "Por que Black protegeria o Harry?"

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Nós estávamos errados", disse, tentando se levantar, ajudei-o a se colocar de pé, enquanto ele dizia, "Ele foi... ele estava tentando pegar Pedro Pettigrew"

"Pettigrew?", repeti. Talvez Lupin não soubesse que Pettigrew estava morto, "Vamos ver a Madame Pomfrey; ela cuidará desse ombro".

Suportando o peso de Lupin, consegui levá-lo à Ala Hospitalar. No caminho, consegui a versão do que ocorrera naquela noite. Rabicho era Pedro Pettigrew... Black um animago... Harry, Rony e Hermione... Snape… Pedro era o guardador do segredo… Pedro traiu Lílian e Tiago... Pedro jogou a culpa em Sirius… Teria que conseguir a versão completa de Hermione mais tarde.

Madame Pomfrey tratou Lupin, que tinha se recomposto. Ele ignorou o constante pedido dela para que ele ficasse na Ala Hospitalar e voltou-se para ir embora. Pomfrey pediu licença e saiu; Lupin voltou-se para mim.

"Obrigado, Gina. A maioria dos estudantes da sua idade teriam fugido ao me ver e duvido que muitos teriam se incomodado em ajudar", ele deu um sorriso agradável, "Você é uma bruxinha corajosa e vou sentir falta de lhe dar aula"

"Você não vai voltar?", perguntei, com o desapontamento evidente em meus olhos.

Ele balançou a cabeça. "É um milagre que ninguém tenha descoberta meu problema peludo", Lupin disse, ele sorria, "Severo foi gentil o suficiente para mantê-lo para si mesmo, mas depois dos eventos dessa noite, duvido que vá querer mantê-lo somente para si..."

Senti uma ira poderosa tomar conta de mim. Não era certo; Lupin era uma ótima pessoa e um professor maravilhoso, "Mas se o que você disse sobre Sirius for verdade, você estava fazendo o certo!".

"O Ministério não vai acreditar em um lobisomem e três bruxos menores de idade", Lupin respondeu, ficou lá balançando a cabeça, "Preciso que guarde o que ouviu para você. Nós ajudamos um criminoso procurado, ninguém será gentil a isso".

Dei-lhe minha palavra.

"Preciso descansar e _você_ não deveria estar acordada tão tarde", Lupin disse. Ele colocou uma mão sobre meu ombro e me guiou em direção à porta, "Boa noite, Gina".

"Boa noite, professor", disse. Nossos caminhos se separaram e fui em direção à Torre da Grifinória. Estava tentando compreender os eventos daquela noite; Lupin era um lobisomem, Sirius Black era inocente, Pedro Pettigrew era um Comensal da Morte...

"Acordada tão tarde, senhorita Weasley?"

Virei-me e vi professor Dumbledore saindo das sombras.

"_Ótimo"_, pensei, "_Estou encrencada..."_

"Boa noite, professor..."

"Você deve me perdoar por não tê-la checado esse ano", Dumbledore declarou, "Tenho certeza de que a senhorita está ciente do quão ocupado estive esse ano"

"Sim, professor. Compreendo"

"Você achou que o arranjo em relação ao seu dormitório têm trazido benefícios para você?"

O diretor acaba de me pegar andando sem rumo depois do horário permitido e está discutindo se eu estava gostando do meu dormitório? Assentindo, eu disse, "Hermione tem sido de grande ajuda".

"Como pensei que ela seria", Dumbledore disse, "Sempre disse que amigos são melhores companhias do que diários".

Eu ri. "Principalmente aqueles que contém memórias de Você-Sabe-Quem", Dumbledore deu um risinho abafado e uma coisa que esteve me incomodando passou pela minha mente, "Professor, como ele conseguiu fazer aquilo?"

"Tenho minhas suspeitas", Dumbledore respondeu, "Mas como não tenho evidências o suficiente, não posso dizer"

"Você me dirá quando souber com certeza?", perguntei, esperançosa.

"Não quero fazer promessas que posso quebrar no futuro", ele disse com simplicidade, "Se me dá licença, Gina, há um lugar onde preciso estar. Tenho certeza de que não tem noção do horário, do contrário, estaria imersa entre suas cobertas, aconchegada".

"Obrigada, professor".

"É um horário perigoso para se andar nos corredores", Dumbledore disse, "Na verdade, o professor Snape acabou de me enviar uma mensagem informando que prendera o intruso..."

"Ele pegou Black?", perguntei, "Mas...", e me interrompi, recordando-me do que tinha prometido a Lupin. Cobri meu erro óbvio, "... como?"

"Coincidentemente, você não é a única estudante a estar andando longe das próprias camas", ele disse, "Em verdade, eles devem estar chegando à Ala Hospitalar a qualquer segundo agora"

Ala Hospitalar? Harry estava machucado? Rony? Hermione? Minha mente disparou. Lupin disse que não se recordava de nada após a transformação, mas sabia que Pedro tinha escapado. Ele havia voltado e tentado matá-los? Antes de pensar no que estava fazendo, berrei, "Pedro machucou-os?"

Dumbledore não disse nada. Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas de maneira questionadora. Não tinha certeza se ele ia ignorar meu comentário ou fazer mais perguntas a respeito. "Não", ele disse, "Não é da natureza dele ser corajoso. Suspeito que Pettigrew fugiu e não retornará mais", virou-se para ir embora, mas parou, "Acredito que você possa manter tudo o que ouviu essa noite para si mesma? Você pode saber a verdade sobre Sirius Black, mas duvido que o ministério seja tão compreensivo"

"Isso foi o que o professor Lupin disse", respondi, e Dumbledore assentiu, "Prometo, senhor".

"Não tenho dúvidas", Dumbledore disse, antes de se virar para sair, acenou um adeus, "Você não cansa de me surpreender com seu conhecimento, minha querida", e sem outra palavra, o diretor continuou seu caminho.

Quando entrei no salão comunal, olhei pela janela e pude jurar que vi o hipogrifo carregando três pessoas da torre mais alta; mas aquilo era impossível, decidi, porque a criatura havia sido executada apenas algumas horas mais cedo naquele mesmo dia. Observei o hipogrifo e os três cavaleiros desaparecerem nas sombras.

"Você deixou isso cair", uma voz fina veio de trás de mim. Virei-me para ver Colin sentado no sofá, segurando a minha pena de Sarimanok. Ela tinha um brilho dourado à luz da lua.

"Colin?", perguntei, "Por que está acordado tão tarde? Você deveria estar dormindo..."

Colin deu de ombros; a câmera que ele sempre carregava não encontrava-se presente. Observei seu rosto e percebi quão pequeno ele era. Ele passou sua mão livre pelos cabelos castanhos, "Você também está acordada", disse, enquanto eu me sentava ao lado dele, "Além do mais, eu gosto da sua companhia".

Franzindo o cenho, olhei para Colin; ele parecia envergonhado, como se tivesse dito coisas demais. Perguntei-me o que ele pensaria de mim, se soubesse que fora eu quem o atacara no ano anterior, que eu permitira que o basilisco o atacasse através da câmara de sua máquina. Perguntei-me...

Mas não pude me perguntar mais nada. Colin estava me beijando; não era um beijo que merecia ser lembrado como o melhor, mas não foi curto. Eu estava aturdida e confusa, mas um sentimento agradável percorreu o meu corpo. Quando Colin terminou o beijo, colocou-se de pé, corado, "Sinto muito, Gina".

"Tudo bem, Colin", disse, de maneira tenra, não sabendo realmente o que mais dizer. Muitos pensamentos passaram pela minha cabeça; eu não gostava do garoto, mas definitivamente não queria magoá-lo. Eu gostava de Harry e sempre imaginara meu primeiro beijo com ele...

"Gostei de você o ano inteiro", Colin começou, girando a minha pena entre seus dedos, "Mas notei a forma como você agia quando Harry estava por perto...", minha vez de corar, "... e quero dizer, não culpo você, porque Harry é o melhor... mas pensei que talvez essa noite...", sua mão livre batia ritmadamente em sua perna, "... pensei que talvez eu pudesse beijar você...", mostrou-me a pena, com um sorriso, "... com um pouquinho de sorte...", ele largou a pena na minha frente e saiu, caminhando em direção ao dormitório masculino.

A pena flutuou, indiferente, descendo lentamente até depositar-se no colo da minha saia rasgada. O dourado da pena não estava mais presente; e percebi o que aquela sensação agradável que passou por mim era. Era a sorte de Sarimanok passando do meu corpo para Colin e dando-lhe a coragem para fazer o que teve medo de fazer o ano letivo inteiro.

Não, eu não gostava de Colin; mas ele me deu meu primeiro beijo... e por isso, encontrei-me com um sorriso apatetado no rosto. Sentei-me lá por alguns segundos, rolando a pena na palma de minha mão. Eu mal podia esperar por Hermione para contar-lhe tudo.

_Continua..._

_**N/A: **__Graças à falta de atenção, cometi um erro terrível. Gina não deveria ter Trato de Criaturas Mágicas até chegar ao terceiro ano. Infelizmente, a história continuará nesse formato até que eu consiga arranjar tempo para reescrevê-lo. _

_Espero que isso não afete o que vocês sentem em relação a história. _

_**N/T: **__Por onde é que eu começo? _

_Definitivamente, esse foi o capítulo que eu mais amei traduzir, até agora! _

_Gina e Colin? Eu __nunca__ imaginaria uma coisa dessas! Mas uma coisa é verdade, Miguel Corner foi o primeiro namorado __sério__ da Gina, em momento algum mencionou-se algo em relação a ter sido, também, seu primeiro beijo. _

_Quase desejei que Colin tivesse mais destaque e acabasse com a Gina no fim de tudo. _

_Ele foi tão... fofo! _

_Mas posso falar uma coisa? Esperem pelo Miguel Corner... O garoto é tipo... UAU! XD_

_Mas nenhum deles chega aos pés do Harry. Que vocês verão mais para frente, também! ;D_

_Bem, é isso! _

_Coversarei com o Justin... Eu não __permito__ que ele mude esse capítulo... é só um errinho ridículo de continuidade... hauahuiah! Afinal de contas, errar é humano, certo? _

_Gente, obrigada pelas reviews e eu espero por mais para continuar a postar com rapidez:D_

Carol Good God

Cara, eu acho que esse capítulo dá de mil nos anteriores. Já deu uma idéia dos próximos capítulos pelo tamanho deste, né? Aqui está o capítulo inteiro! Aguardo sua review e o próximo capítulo na semana que vem!

Ari Duarte

Nossa, eu acho esse capítulo brilhante! A forma como a Gina descobriu sobre o Lupin foi simplesmente... UAU! Aqui está o capítulo inteiro:D

niice

Aqui está o novo capítulo e tudo junto! Espero que tenha gostado! Aguardo pela sua opinião!

lilybraun

Oi, querida! Espero que a minha solução tenha te satisfeito! Postei tudo, mas dividi os capítulo, então dá tudo no mesmo:D

bbiiaa

Nessa fanfic a gente já nota um certo amadurecimento pela parte da Gina:D Fico contente que você esteja satisfeita com a tradução:D Que achou desse capítulo?

(x Carol x)

Né? Mas eu posso dizer, com honestidade, que achei esse capítulo melhor que o anterior! Acho que a fic vai ter em torno de 20 capítulos. Esse capítulo foi lançado rapidinho, não foi? Aguardo sua review!

_O que acharam deste capítulo?_

_**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO NA SEMANA QUE VEM!**_

_Um beijo gigantesco, _

_Gii _


	5. Bruxinha Inteligente

Capítulo 5 – Bruxinha Inteligente 

**- Parte I -**

"Você ganhou de novo!", disse, mal humorada, para Rony que tinha derrubado meu rei com seu bispo. Levantei-me da mesa da cozinha; meu irmão podia não me vencer quando se tratava de voar ou proezas mágicas, mas quando se tratava de xadrez bruxo, Rony era o cara.

"Mais uma?", perguntou sorrindo, obviamente orgulhoso de si mesmo.

"Não gosto de perder para você", rosnei.

"Você faz isso parecer uma coisa ruim", Rony respondeu, "Vamos lá, Gina. Preciso praticar minha dança da vitória mais uma vez!"

Fiz uma careta para ele e mudei de assunto, "Quando Harry e Hermione vão chegar?"

Sabia que mencionar seus dois melhores amigos chamaria sua atenção, "Hermione vai chegar um dia antes de Harry", ele disse, alegre, "E Papai vai pegar Harry um dia antes de partirmos para a Copa Mundial de Quadriboll".

Meus olhos brilharam. Por razões desconhecidas até mesmo para mim, estava ansiosa pela vinda de Harry. O beijo de Colin me deu um novo tipo de coragem; se um garoto como ele conseguiu tirar os olhos de Harry tempo o suficiente para notar uma garota simples como eu, então por que não Harry? Além disso, eu conseguia falar abertamente na frente dele agora.

"Como você acha que a partida vai ser?", perguntei.

Rony pulou. "A Bulgária tem o Krum. Não consigo ver como eles poderiam perder".

"Mas Carlinhos tem um argumento", contrariei-o, "Krum é só um jogador, o time da Irlanda inteiro é brilhante!"

Antes que Rony e eu pudéssemos continuar nossa conversa, Mamãe entrou com uma gaiola e uma coruja de aparência excêntrica que Rony trouxera com ele, apesar de eu não acreditar na história de 'tê-la encontrado' que ele jogou para cima da gente; tinha o tamanho de um punho fechado e era a criatura mais adorável que eu já tinha visto em muito tempo.

"Achei essa gaiola de coruja lá no porão", Mamãe começou, e reconheci a gaiola; ela pertencia a Carlinhos, se eu não estava errada, "Acho que sua coruja tem espaço o suficiente para exercitar as asas aí dentro".

"Claro que tem", Rony debochou, "Ele tem o tamanho de uma pomba!"

"Cala a boca, Rony! Ele é adorável!", defendi a coruja; abri a porta da gaiola e a pequena criatura saiu voando pela cozinha, derrubando pratos e panelas, criando a maior bagunça.

"Não podemos continuar chamando-o de 'sua coruja', Rony", Mamãe disse. Rony tinha falhado em escolher o nome da coruja, eu secretamente acreditava que ele meio que esperava que sua coruja se transformasse em um homem, assim como seu rato.

A coruja pousou na fruteira que mamãe havia colocado na mesa mais cedo, e começou a mordiscar as uvas. Dei um riso abafado, "Ele é realmente seu, Rony. Come como um porco".

"Um maldito porco pombo", murmurou.

Tentei abafar outro riso. Rony acabara de me lembrar de quando eu era mais nova e estava aprendendo a andar; sempre que passávamos por um grupo de pássaros, eu achava que eles eram pombas. Como muitas crianças, tive dificuldade para conseguir pronunciar algumas palavras e 'pombo', saído de minha boca, soava como 'piche'.

Depois que consegui controlar meu sorriso, sussurrei, "Pichitinho".

Rony me fitou confuso, e repeti o que havia dito, "Não, Gina, eu não vou chamá-lo..."

"Pichitinho! Venha aqui, garoto!", chamei o pássaro; seus olhos grandes se fixaram em mim, processando o nome. E, então, piou em confirmação e aceitação. Arqueando as asas, ele voou em direção a minha mão estendida, "Ele gostou!"

"_Eu_ não gostei", Rony rosnou.

Mamãe, que estava ocupada arrumando a bagunça, concordou comigo, "Além do mais", ela disse, "Uma vez que a coruja aceita o nome, é quase impossível mudá-lo"

"Hércules!", Rony berrou, frustrado, "Apolo! Lancelot!", nenhum dos nomes afetou a coruja. Carrancudo, ele murmurou, "Pinchentinho", e a coruja voou animadamente em direção ao seu ombro e picou sua orelha, "Nunca poderei dar nome à minha coruja".

"Acho que é um nome bonitinho", eu disse, prática.

Mamãe chamou Pichitinho e colocou o recém-nomeado pássaro dentro de sua gaiola. Ela olhou para Rony e disse, "Prometi aos Lovegoods um pedaço de bolo da próxima vez que o fizesse. Leve esses para eles, sim?", ela acenou com a varinha e um bolo lindamente decorado apareceu na mesa.

"Para a Di-Lua?", Rony murmurou.

Bati nele, "O nome dela é Luna", chiei, "E ela é uma garota muito legal. Ela só é..."

"Demente?"

"Diferente", respondi, fuzilando-o com os olhos, "Ela me ajudou muito ano passado"

"Por que é que você não vai, se está tão apaixonada por ela?"

"RONY!", Mamãe berrou e Rony não disse mais nada sobre não ir. Ele agarrou o bolo e correu para fora do cômodo, resmungando.

Senti um pequeno tremor na casa, e um pouco de poeira caiu em meu cabelo.

"Fred! Jorge!", Mamãe berrou, e ouvi um 'foi mal' do andar de cima, "O que é que aqueles meninos estão fazendo lá em cima todo esse tempo?"

Tirei a sujeira dos meus cabelos e decidi visitar os gêmeos. "Não sei. Vou ver", deixei Pichitinho, que bateu as asas, furioso. Subindo os degraus e chegando à porta deles, bati.

"Quem é?", Fred berrou.

"Sua mãe!", berrei, na melhor imitação de Molly Weasley, "Abra a porta nesse instante!"

A porta se destrancou e entrei. O quarto estava cheio de fumaça, e o rostos dos gêmeos estavam cinzentos, "Olá, garotos. O feitiço deu errado?"

Jorge sorriu, limpando a sujeira de sua sobrancelha, "O feitiço deu certo, isso sim".

"Parece com uma catástrofe!", disse, "O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?"

Fred rapidamente colocou-se de pé e fechou a porta, "Você têm sido gentil o suficiente para guardar nossos segredos..."

"E vocês vão recompensar minha gentileza?", perguntei.

Jorge se levantou. "Você se mostrou digna", ele caminhou em direção ao armário e abriu as portas; ele remexeu em alguns papéis e agarrou um, "Isso...", Jorge não conseguia esconder sua animação, enquanto me entregava o papel, "... é o que estivemos fazendo"

Peguei o papel, "Gemialidades Weasley?", li; analisei o papel. Era um formulário para o criação de uma empresa, "Isso significa...?"

"Estamos abertos para o comércio!", Fred cantarolou. Ele me explicou que eles estiveram trabalhando em produtos havia quase um ano, aperfeiçoando sua marca de doces e varinhas falsas. Eles haviam informado aos alunos perto do fim do último ano letivo e todos haviam sido muito favoráveis à idéia. Eles estavam trabalhando por meio do correio-coruja.

"Impressionante", eu disse. Não tinha percebido que toda aquela bagunça valeria a pena.

Jorge me saudou com um aceno de cabeça e riu por entre os dentes, "Assim que juntarmos dinheiro o suficiente, vamos criar coisas mais pesadas e ter nosso próprio catálogo"

"Não deixe Mamãe ouvir isso", aconselhei; ela sempre tinha sonhado que eu e meus irmãos encontraríamos trabalhos bem remunerados no Ministério.

"Não nos atreveríamos a espalhar as boas novas tão cedo", Fred afirmou.

Devolvi o papel a ele. Apontando para a fumaça que começava a diminuir, perguntei, "Para que era tudo isso, então?"

"Isso, querida irmã...", Jorge ergueu suas mãos; entre seus dedos e o dedão, estava um pequeno doce azul, "... é uma pequena conseqüência do sucesso".

"É um caramelo", respondi, incerta, enquanto ele o colocava em minha mão.

"Não só um caramelo", Fred disse, "Esse é o produto final..."

"Ou, pelo menos, assim esperamos...", Jorge intrometeu-se.

"... de uma linha de doces que garantirão que você perderá seu fôlego de tanto rir", Fred terminou.

Rolei o doce em minhas mãos, "Como vocês o chamam?"

"Língua-Inchada Caramelo", Fred disse, "Nós temos tentado de tudo em nós mesmos, mas precisamos ter certeza de que funciona nos outros da mesma forma"

"Então, temos que encontrar um candidato pronto", Jorge pisca seus olhos em minha direção, "Disposta?"

Balancei minha cabeça rapidamente; estava cheia de objetos estranhos. Não que eu acreditasse que o doce iria me possuir, mas cheguei à conclusão de que eu deveria me precaver mais, "Só nos seus sonhos", afirmei.

"Não o faríamos de qualquer forma", Fred disse, "Não seria muito inteligente testá-lo bem debaixo do nariz da nossa mãe. O que precisamos é de um idiota confiante..."

"Draco Malfoy, por exemplo", Jorge sugeriu.

"Ou Marcos Flint", Fred retrucou.

Enquanto eles continuavam a listar nomes, minha mente encontrou o candidato perfeito; ele era um majestoso estúpido orgulhoso que tratava o Harry como se ele fosse um vírus. "_Duda Dursley"_, disse para mim mesma. Nunca tinha conhecido o porco, mas Rony havia me contado várias histórias; Duda era a escolha perfeita.

"Que tal Duda Dursley?", propus.

"O priminho malvado de Harry?", Fred inquiriu.

"Pelo o que ouvi, 'inho' não se encaixa na situação", Jorge sorriu.

Fred tomou o doce de volta, "Nós _vamos_ com Papai buscar Harry..."

"... não podemos _dá-lo_ a ele, obviamente..."

"... mas não temos culpa do que ele pode comer, se _acidentalmente_ deixá-lo por aí"

Fred e Jorge ficaram de tagarelando e sorri; sabia que Harry se divertiria com a desventura dos Dursleys e os gêmeos não perderiam a oportunidade de fazer algo tão cruel.

Encantei-me com quantas magias e habilidades foram necessárias para criar aquele doce; é necessária uma habilidade e paciência que eu nem mesmo sabia que eles possuíam. Quando eles finalmente abriram sua loja, dois anos mais tarde, Mamãe disse que, se ao menos eles colocassem seu talento em algo útil, eles conseguiriam algo muito melhor do que uma loja de truques; mas eu os apoiei. Talvez fosse por isso que eles confiavam em mim o suficiente para contarem-me seus segredos, e também talvez seja por isso que eles ouviam e consideravam minhas sugestões. Claro, hoje Mamãe se orgulha das _Gemialidades _e jurará que sempre se sentiu de tal forma em relação à loja, mas é mentira.

No dia seguinte, Mamãe teve a necessidade de limpar e os gêmeos estava desgnomizando o jardim; eles nunca puderam prever.

Eu estava sentada na mesa da cozinha, comendo um lanche, quando Mamãe desceu correndo escada abaixo e jogou uma pilha de papéis na mesa; quase engasguei com meu chocolate quando percebi que eram os formulários.

"Você sabia sobre isso, Gina?", Mamãe perguntou, e considerei mentir. Para minha sorte, os gêmeos me salvaram.

"Você acha que contaríamos à nossa querida irmãzinha?", Fred perguntou. Ele e Jorge estavam parados na entrada da cozinha.

Jorge ainda segurava um gnomo em sua mão; o pequenino se debatia em sua mão, "Ninguém mais sabe".

"Gemialidades Weasley", Mamãe leu o topo do formulário, "Kits de desmaio... Febre Instantânea... Ateador de fogo... Vocês se importam em me contar o que pensam que estão fazendo com estes formulários?"

"Nós estivemos ocupados...", Fred disse, "Inventando..."

"Inventando?", Mamãe perguntou, histérica, "Então vocês tiveram tempo para brincar de inventores, mas não tiveram para levar seus N.O.M.s a sério?"

"Nós os levamos a sério", Jorge respondeu.

"Mas professora McGonagall não sabia quantos N.O.M.s eram necessários para abrir uma loja de truques", Fred adicionou, e tentei impedir uma gargalhada, "Então tivemos que adivinhar".

"_Uma loja de truques?"_, Mamãe gritou, "Pensei que tivéssemos concordado que vocês trabalhariam no Ministério com seu pai!"

"Tecnicamente, nunca concordamos", Fred lembrou-a.

"Simplesmente dissemos que pensaríamos no assunto", Jorge adicionou.

"E pensamos..."

"E decidimos que preferimos fazer as pessoas rirem..."

Mamãe tinha um olhar assassino. Ela pegou a varinha e os gêmeos fitaram-na com os olhos arregalados; o gnomo que Jorge estava segurando caiu no chão, chutou-o na perna, e saiu disparado porta afora. Protegi-me atrás do encosto da cadeira, para não ser atacada por um feitiço ricocheteado.

"Mãe, pense nisso...", Fred sussurrou.

Mamãe apontou sua varinha para a pilha de formulários, "_Incêndio!"_, berrou, os papéis pegaram fogo e os gêmeos observaram, horrorizados; ela esperou até que a última chama tivesse se extinguido, e olhou para eles, "Vocês não farão isso", e saiu do cômodo.

Fiquei sentada, atordoada, olhando para as cinzas, que antes foram papéis, sobre a mesa. Olhei para os gêmeos e tentei expressar meu pesar pelos seus sonhos destruídos, mas eles estavam sorrindo. Sorrindo de verdade.

"Meio que nos dá uma nova determinação", Fred disse, respondendo à pergunta óbvia em meus olhos.

"Como se tivéssemos que provar que ela está errada", Jorge afirmou.

"Obrigada por não terem me entregado", disse a eles.

"Sabemos que você faria o mesmo por nós", Fred disse. Ele e Jorge não disseram mais nada, enquanto encaminhavam-se para as escadas.

**- Parte II -**

As coisas ficaram tensas na casa por alguns dias. Papai, que estava secretamente impressionado com a habilidade dos gêmeos, foi forçado a agir como se estivesse bravo; estava sempre ameaçando contar à nossa mãe sobre o que quer que eles estivessem fazendo.

Quando Hermione chegou, a tensão na casa tinha diminuído consideravelmente. Ajudei-a a subir a mala para meu quarto e sentamos para conversar.

"Como têm sido o seu verão?", perguntei.

"Muito quieto", Hermione admitiu; explicou como era difícil viver no mundo trouxa sem poder praticar ou ver qualquer magia que fosse, "Se eu for expulsa, algum dia, não sei como conseguirei voltar a viver lá..."

"Você ser expulsa?", revirei os olhos, "Com suas notas, eles deviam implorar que você fique"

Hermione sorriu, "Então não teria ninguém para tomar conta de Harry e Rony"

"Você acha que eu os deixaria se meter em confusão sozinhos?"

"Duvido"

"Precisaria pensar duas vezes em relação ao meu querido irmão", sorri, "Mas Harry...", calei-me. De uma forma ou de outra, a nossa conversa sempre acabavam no mesmo menino. Consegui me impedir antes de aprofundar o assunto.

"Eu sei", Hermione disse, "Esteve em contanto com alguém no verão?"

Por 'alguém', ela não queria dizer Luna, Delia ou Neville; ela queria dizer Colin. "Hermione", comecei, "Eu te disse que não gosto do Colin"

Hermione deu de ombros, "Você disse que gostou do beijo"

"Eu disse que não foi ruim", corrigi-a, "Além do mais, acho que a sorte da Sarimanok me impediu de odiá-lo"

"Eu só acho que seria adorável", Hermione respondeu.

"Você quer que eu desista do Harry, então?", perguntei. Talvez ela tivesse conversado com Harry neste verão e ele tenha expressado seu extremo desgosto em relação a mim, e como ele não era capaz de se ver gostando de mim.

"Claro que não", Hermione justificou, "Só acho que você devia sair por aí. Não te machucaria saber o que mais tem no mundo"

"Talvez você deva seguir seu próprio conselho", murmurei um pouco alto demais. Fiquei tensa, esperando que a Hermione rabugenta se erguesse da cama e começasse a clamar que eu estava evidentemente enganada e que Rony não era a única coisa em sua mente, além de ler 'Hogwarts, Uma História' pela sétima vez seguida.

Mas ela não o fez. Acho que vi suas bochechas corarem um pouco, mexendo com suas mãos. Finalmente, ela disse, "Você está certa. Eu deveria seguir meus próprios conselhos"

Minha boca se escancarou, "Você gosta do Rony?", nunca achei que estaria viva para ver Hermione admitindo isso para mim.

"Não sei o que sinto", Hermione disse, na defensiva, "Quero dizer, eu achava que não gostava, mas aí você mencionou no final do ano letivo, e eu comecei a pensar nas coisas. Pensei em como eu me preocupava que Rony não soubesse que eu era uma garota e pensei em quanto nós brigamos, e em quanto senti a falta dele quando não estávamos nos falando. Então, pensei que também sentia falta do Harry, então, eu não podia gostar do Rony, se sinto falta do Harry, mas não gosto do Harry, e não me preocupo tanto assim com o Harry..."

Massageando minhas têmporas enquanto ela continuava a falar, "Pára!", ordenei, e ela abruptamente parou de falar, ciente do quanto dissera, "Acho que não entendi uma palavra do que você disse"

Ela respirou fundo, "Em outras palavras, ainda estou tentando descobrir como me sinto. Acho que esse ano vou aprofundar mais minhas pesquisas em relação ao problema"

"Pesquisar o problema?", repeti, "Você faz isso parecer lição de casa"

Hermione deu de ombros, "É assim que resolvo as coisas"

Ri quando ela sorriu, "Você está colocando muitos pensamentos negativos em relação a isso"

"Nem todos podemos ter tanta certeza dos nossos sentimentos como a grande Gina Weasley"

"Eu sou ótima, não sou?", dei-lhe um olhar astuto e ela revirou os olhos.

"_Hermione e Rony"_, pensei; e gostei de como soou. E se havia alguém que eu quisesse como cunhada, esse alguém era ela. Ela era inteligente, organizada e lógica, o completo oposto do meu irmão. Meu irmão era inteligente, mas ele tinha que ser pressionado para descobri-lo. Organizado e lógico? Definitivamente não. Esse é o porque dele precisar da Hermione. É uma pena que eles precisaram de quase quatro anos para descobrir exatamente o que sentiam.

Harry chegou no dia seguinte. Hermione e eu descemos as escadas para encontrar Papai tentando cobrir a piada de mau gosto dos gêmeos. Meus olhos e os de Harry se encontraram, e vi que ele estava sorrindo. Ele deve ter adorado a idéia de que seu primo idiota tinha agora uma língua de cem quilos. Senti minha bochecha corar levemente, enquanto admirava seu sorriso. Estava um pouco orgulhosa por saber que fora a _minha_ idéia que colocara um sorriso em seu rosto.

Minha admiração foi rapidamente interrompida quando Hermione nos levou em direção ao andar superior e deixou os gêmeos e meus pais discutindo. Harry nos perguntou sobre os serviços dos gêmeos, Pichitinho e Percy; Rony e eu o informamos de tudo o que tinha perdido. Fiquei orgulhosa de mim mesma, pois esse foi o máximo que já havia falado na frente dele.

Estávamos sentados no quarto de Rony, começou o próprio começou a dizer, "E você soube algo do...?", antes de Hermione lançar-lhe um olhar significativo. Ele desviou os olhos dos nossos.

Fitei Rony, curiosa, esperando que ele terminasse o que tinha começado a dizer. Eu, obviamente, sabia que ele quase falara de Sirius. Todos sabiam que ele tinha milagrosamente escapado da torre, mas ninguém sabia como; tenho a impressão de que o Trio Maravilha e um certo hipogrifo tenham ajudado-no, mas ainda não tinha certeza absoluta. Ainda não tinha conversado com Hermione sobre isso.

"Acho que eles pararam de discutir", Hermione disse, e estava claro que estava tentando mudar de assunto, "Vamos subir e ajudar sua mãe com o jantar?"

**- Parte III -**

Seguindo-os escada abaixo, eu estava exultante; nunca antes me sentira como parte do grupo. Rony e os outros estavam tão acostumados à minha presença que até pensaram que podiam falar abertamente comigo por perto, eles tinham que se forçar a lembrar que havia coisas que eles não queriam que eu soubesse ou fizesse parte. Talvez eles pensassem que eu era muito nova e inexperiente, o que é estúpido.

Quando Hermione e eu caminhamos em direção aos jardins, lancei-lhe um olhar e sorri.

"Você sabe sobre Sirius, então?", Hermione perguntou.

"Não tudo", respondi, rapidamente interei-a sobre como ajudei o professor Lupin no ano letivo anterior e como ele divagara os eventos daquela noite, "Claro, todos nós sabemos que Sirius escapou. Alguma idéia de como isso aconteceu, Hermione?", ela se recusou a responder, "Tenho minhas suspeitas. Vi, em um relance, um certo hipogrifo voando de uma torre com três cavalheiros desconhecidos. Talvez você saiba a identidade deles?"

Hermione balançou a cabeça.

"Gina, eu não posso..."

Impedi-a de falar, "Tudo bem. O Ministério não está muito inclinado a perdoar quem auxiliou o fugitivo. Quanto menos se souber, melhor"

"Se você contasse a Harry o que sabe, talvez..."

"Harry me contará as coisas se quiser", respondi.

Hermione assentiu, seus olhos castanhos mirando-me com admiração, "Você é mais parecida com ele do que acha".

Estava para responder, mas ouvi a voz do meu irmão mais velho rindo no jardim.

"Prepare-se para duelar, covarde!", Gui berrou, animado, dando um grito de guerra divertido.

"Covarde, você diz?", Carlinhos berrou, "Quem de nós passa todo o tempo cuidando de dragões, irmão?", moveu as mãos como um chicote.

"O que estão fazendo?", Hermione questionou, sua voz cheia de medo. Ela ficou próxima ao extremo do jardim e se negou a aproximar-se comigo.

Revirei os olhos, "Sendo Gui e Carlinhos", aqueles dois nunca perdiam a oportunidade de competirem para ver quem era o melhor. Mamãe me contou uma história de quando eles eram mais novos, sempre lutando por um espaço no colo dela. Apesar da competitividade, são muito amigos.

Gui sacou a varinha, "Ao menos você pode impedir um dragão. Já tentou negociar com um duende?", apontou a varinha em direção a uma das mesas que começou a flutuar, "Escolha sua arma, Carlinhos!"

Carlinhos apontou sua varinha para uma outra mesa que ocupava o gramado e ela também começou a flutuar. "Não me chame de Carlinhos, Guilherme!", debochou.

As duas mesas colidiram, fazendo um horrível barulho ensurdecedor. Gargalhei; era bom ter toda a família unida.

Fred e Jorge estavam botando pilha, "Um galeão no Gui!", Fred sussurrou para Jorge.

"Carlinhos já venceu essa", Jorge respondeu, "Tô dentro"

Não tinha percebido que Harry e Rony tinham se juntado a nós até Percy interromper a diversão. Quando tudo estava de volta ao normal e as mesas arrumadas, nos portamos naquele jantar como uma família.

Ouvimos Percy divagar sobre o senhor Crouch e, então, ele mencionou aquele 'projeto ultra-secreto' no qual o Ministério está trabalhando novamente. Ata aquele momento, nenhum de nós se dispôs a tentar descobrir com Percy sobre o que se tratava. Incomodava-me que tantas pessoas em nossa casa soubessem sobre o que aconteceria e eu estava desinformada. Agora que Gui e Carlinhos estavam em casa, poderia perguntar a eles; talvez me contassem...

Depois do jantar, esperei até Carlinhos ficar sozinho. Ele estava lá fora, no nosso campo de Quadriboll, deslizando graciosamente no ar com sua vassoura. Enquanto o observava, era fácil saber porque ele havia se tornado capitão do time da Grifinória, guiando-o para tantas vitórias e ganhando tantos campeonatos.

Sorri para ele, enquanto ele pousava na minha frente, "A fim de uma voltinha, Gina?", apontou para onde uma de nossas vassouras estava depositada, no chão, "Imaginei que você viria me procurar essa noite"

Sorri, "Não posso resistir voar com meu irmão favorito"

"Aposto que você diz isso para todos nós"

"Digo", admiti, "E todos vocês acreditam"

Ele entregou sua varinha a mim, "Tente o feitiço convocatório", sugeriu.

Nós só aprenderíamos feitiços convocatórios no quarto ano e estava prestes a falar para Carlinhos que nunca nem havia tentado fazê-lo, mas ele sorriu. Ele sabia disso, mas tinha mais confiança em mim do que eu mesma. Apontei a varinha e berrei com força, "_Accio vassoura!"_

Não consegui exatamente convocar a vassoura. Foi mais como se eu tivesse pedido gentilmente que ela se aproximasse e ela estivesse relutante em sair do seu lugar; ela meio que se arrastou na minha direção. Franzi o cenho e devolvi a varinha a Carlinhos.

"Nada mau para a primeira vez", Carlinhos disse.

Peguei a vassoura e montei-a. Agarrada à ponta da vassoura, senti meu corpo subindo. Manobrei-a e voei em três círculos em volta do meu irmão. A sensação do vento frio contra a minha pele era maravilhosa e eu poderia ficar fazendo aquilo a noite inteira. Parei na frente de Carlinhos e ele me fitou com admiração.

"Você lembra de como costumava arrombar os baús para pegar as vassouras?", Carlinhos perguntou.

Assenti. Acho que a primeira vez que o fiz, tinha seis anos de idade, "Você lembra de como você e Gui, depois de um tempo, resolveram deixá-lo destrancado para mim?"

Charlie concordou com um aceno, "Uma corrida ida e volta?"

"Já!", gritei, antes de responder.

Ouvi a palavra 'trapaceira' enquanto voava com rapidez em direção ao outro extremo, o vento parecia me chicotear, meus cabelos flutuavam às minhas costas. Podia sentir Carlinhos encurtando a distância, embora não pudesse vê-lo. Quando dei a volta, Carlinhos já tinha me alcançado. Fogueteamos a volta pescoço a pescoço; ele me passava, e então eu o passava e assim sucessivamente. Perto do final, eu sabia que tinha perdido, e ele deu um giro de 360º para comemorar.

"Nunca conseguirei vencê-lo", eu disse, "_Nem mesmo_ trapaceando"

"Você está se tornando uma ótima voadora", congratulou-me, "Você devia entrar para o time. Talvez possa seguir meus passos e virar apanhadora?"

"A Grifinória já tem o melhor apanhador do colégio", observei casualmente, mas a idéia de entrar para o time colocou alguns pensamentos felizes em minha cabeça. Um, eu sempre amei jogar e, dois, ficar no mesmo time que Harry... já disse o suficiente.

"_Ouvi_ dizer que nosso convidado é um ótimo apanhador", Carlinhos disse.

Não consegui evitar assentir entusiasticamente, "Não sei se ótimo é a palavra certa", retruquei, "Se não fosse por danos e outras...", lembrei-me do motivo pelo qual Quadriboll havia sido cancelado no segundo ano de Harry, "outra coisa, Grifinória teria ganhado três anos seguidos", por Deus, quando eu começava a cantaras glórias de Harry, mal conseguia me conter, "Mas teremos outra chance esse ano. E iremos ganhar, contanto que Harry se mantenha em forma"

Carlinhos me fitou fascinado, tentando descobrir o que dizer em seguida. Sorriu de forma sabe-tudo, "Você pensa muito dele, não é, Gina?"

Tentando encobrir o óbvio, eu disse, "Não pensam todos?"

Decidindo não insistir no assunto, ele deu de ombros, "Não acho que a Grifinória vá ganhar qualquer campeonato esse ano"

"Quê?", perguntei. Ele não estava brincando, estava sério - o que me perturbava muito, "Por que diz isso?"

"Desculpa, Gina. Eu deveria ter dito que nenhuma das casas vai ganhar campeonato algum", Carlinhos respondeu, "Quadriboll será cancelado por... hum... outras atividades"

**- Parte IV -**

"_Outras atividades?"_, perguntei, em pensamentos. O que poderia estar acontecendo para eles cancelarem o Quadriboll? Dumbledore sabia como os estudantes amavam jogar, assistir e torcer pelas suas casas. _Me perguntei... _"Isso tem alguma coisa a ver com a coisa sobre a qual Percy esteve insinuando?"

"Talvez", Carlinhos declarou.

Estava ficando expert em extrair informação dos meus irmãos, eu sabia exatamente como descobrir o que queria. Com Percy, você age como se não estivesse nem aí; com os gêmeos, você faz uma aproximação direta e eles o deixarão saber, se acharem que é você é confiável; com Rony, você o distrai com comida; com Gui, e mais especificamente Carlinhos, você tem que ignorar a informação que quer e gastar algum tempo com eles, lentamente guiando a conversa na direção que parecia apropriada. Mas não pense que fingi estar me divertindo com a companhia de Carlinhos, qualquer tempo que se passe com ele é divertido.

"Bem?", disse, esperando para que ele fosse mais específico.

"Ficaria surpreso se você não tivesse descoberto ainda", Carlinhos retrucou, observando-me com curiosidade, "Você não sabe, sabe? Gina Weasley, isso deve estar te levando à insanidade"

"Está", admiti, descendo em direção ao solo e desmontando da vassoura, "Não paparico o Percy, quando posso evitar. Ele já é cheio de si o suficiente".

Carlinhos riu entre os dentes, "Isso ele é", ele flutuou com a vassoura em direção ao solo e, cuidadosamente, pisou no chão, "Eu realmente não devia te contar isso...", lancei-lhe um olhar que eu sabia que derretia o coração dele, assim como eu fiz todos esses anos, "... mas se você prometer..."

"Eu prometo"

"... mais ninguém pode saber. Se a pessoa errada souber que eu te disse..."

"Não vai acontecer"

Carlinhos respirou fundo, e eu soube que conseguira, ele sabia que podia confiar em mim. Descobri anos atrás que Carlinhos estava noivo de uma garota, na Romênia, e não contei a ninguém sobe isso. Na verdade, Carlinhos procurou pelos meus conselhos quando tudo acabou. Ninguém sabia porque ele não encontrava uma parceira, achando que ele simplesmente tinha aproveitado toda a sua vida como um solteirão, mostrei-me digna de confiança naquela época, e ele confiaria em mim, novamente, sobre aquilo.

"O Torneio Tri-Bruxo", ele disse, finalmente, seus olhos brilhando com animação. Ele começou a explicar sobre Durmstrang e Beauxbatons, três escolhidos, três provas que testavam força, sagacidade e habilidade mágica. Ele falou que fazia décadas que não havia um, e foram necessárias negociações e acordos para convencer todas as partes envolvidas a participar.

Carlinhos terminou de contar e o sol já tinha se posto muito tempo atrás. Alguns vagalumes iluminaram o ar à nossa volta, Carlinhos sorriu, "Sabe, quando você veio para cá, eu sabia que você queria saber. E prometi que não te contaria"

"Ainda assim, caiu na minha, e contou tudo"

"Nunca pude resistir ao charme da Gina", Carlinhos sorriu.

Ele eu caminhamos em direção a casa, provocando-nos e divertidamente tirávamos sarro um do outro. Perto da casa, Carlinhos me pendurou nos ombros e não parei de gargalhar até que estivéssemos são e salvos na cozinha. Ele me disse para ir dormir, porque o dia seguinte começaria cedo para mim. Passei meus braços em volta do seu pescoço e dei-lhe um beijo na bochecha e corri escada acima.

A Copa Mundial de Quadriboll... Milhares de bruxos do mundo inteiro se reuniam para este evento. Milhares de bruxos indo ficar em um lugar que pertence aos trouxas, tentando agir como um trouxa e, na maior parte do tempo, falhando miseravelmente.

Aquela foi a primeira vez que fomos a um jogo de Quadriboll em família. Tendo a situação financeira que tínhamos, Papai nunca conseguia renda o suficiente para levar-nos a uma. Eu sei que Harry teria me levado num piscar de olhos quando estávamos namorando se tantas outras coisas não tivessem ocupando sua mente. Eu não pisaria em um campo de Quadriboll profissional até começar a procurar por um time para jogar por. Estava honestamente agradecida pelo fato de Ludo Bagman possuir uma dívida com Papai.

Uma vez que todas as tendas estavam armadas, Rony e Harry entraram na tenda que Hermione e eu estávamos ocupando. Harry olhou em volta, enquanto entrava, maravilhado. Era fofo como ele continuava se impressionando com a magia à sua volta.

"É um pouco menor que a de vocês", disse aos garotos. Antes deles entrarem, eu estava lendo à minha cópia de 'Quadriboll Através dos Séculos', tentando descobrir todas as formas pela qual um jogador pode ser expulso, que são muitas. Coloquei o livro no chão, e disse, "Mas somos só nos duas, enquanto vocês são oito"

"Vocês precisavam trazer tudo isso?", Rony perguntou, vendo todo o equipamento que Hermione e eu havíamos pendurado em um cabide, "Só vamos ficar aqui uma noite"

Hermione deu de ombros e me lançou um sorriso recatado, "Ninguém pode estar preparado demais. Quem sabe o que pode acontecer?"

"Pelo menos, não cheira como gato", Harry observou.

"Tenho certeza que posso falar com o senhor Weasley para configurar uma cama aqui, se você detesta tanto o cheiro de gatos", Hermione disse, casualmente, e capturei seus olhos por tempo o suficiente para saber o que ela estava fazendo. Fiquei levemente corada ao pensar que Harry poderia ficar no mesmo quarto que eu.

"Não dormiremos muito, Harry, não depois do jogo dessa noite", Rony disse, agitado e arruinando a minha visão de Harry e eu conversando acordados a noite toda, até o começo da manhã.

Harry concordou, seus olhos verdes brilhando com o pensamento de um jogo profissional de Quadriboll há apenas algumas horas de distância. "Hermione, o senhor Weasley quer que nós três peguemos água para o acampamento"

"_Números"_, pensei. Mais uma vez, fui deixada de lado mesmo para a menor das aventuras. Juntando um pouco de coragem, ofereci-me para ir junto.

"Papai quer que você ajude com a lenha para o fogo", Rony disse, com uma careta enojada, "Ainda não sei porque não podemos usar mágica. Ninguém vai perceber"

"Rony", Hermione começou, "milhares de bruxos não podem usar magia com tantos trouxas por perto. Temos que nos misturar"

Segui os três para fora da tenda. Senti uma pontada de irritação em relação ao meu pai, embora eu saiba que ele não tinha noção do quanto eu queria me envolver com os três. O verão, quando Harry e Hermione visitavam, era minha chance de ouro de me incluir no grupo de tal forma que, sem mim, eles se sentissem perdidos.

**- Parte V -**

Observando-os se afastar, chutei um balde de metal que saiu rolando e bateu na tenda ao lado da nossa. Ouvi um berro lá de dentro e a tenda se abriu. Reconheci o rapaz por Zacarias Smith, um artilheiro da Lufa-lufa que entrara no time no ano anterior. Ele era do meu ano e, apesar do fato de estar na Lufa-lufa, acho que o Chapéu Seletor cometeu um erro, ele era um garoto nocivo que se sentiria bem mais em casa na Sonserina.

"Gina Weasley?", berrou, sua careta de raiva tornou-se uma de diversão, "Achei que fosse alguma criança insuportável"

"Olá, Zacarias", eu disse.

"Estou surpreso em te ver aqui", Zacarias disse.

Não sabia se ele estava sendo grosso em relação a minha família pouco influente ou alguma outra coisa. Se ele fosse Draco Malfoy ou Julius Harper, eu saberia dizer de cara, "O que você quer dizer com isso?"

Zacarias deu de ombros, "Você nunca me pareceu uma garota que gosta de Quadriboll. Eu te vejo mais como...", deu uma pausa e sorriu, "...uma garota que gosta de brincar de bonecas"

Ele estava tentando flertar comigo? Aquele sorriso parecia dizer que ele estava me provocando de maneira amigável. Se estava, estava fazendo um trabalho bem pouco louvável. Tudo o que ele dizia, parecia ser grosseiro. Estava começando a perceber que ele tinha o talento de rápida e eficientemente enxergar dentro de mim. Perturbada, disse, "Vôo desde que tenho seis anos"

"E têm mentido a tanto tempo, também?"

"Mentido?", ecoei as palavras com desgosto, odeio ser chamada de mentirosa quando não sou; me aborreço muito com isso. Sem pensar, minha mão agarrou minha varinha, mas não puxei-a, "Por que eu mentiria para você?"

Ele continuava sorrindo, como se tivesse conseguido capturar meu interesse, "Tentando causar uma boa impressão, talvez"

"Zacarias, eu poderia voar vinte vezes à sua volta antes de você sequer perceber que eu estava lá!", berrei, meus olhos flamejaram em sua direção, desafiando-o a dizer que eu estava errada, e senti a raiva fumegando dentro de mim. Segurei minha varinha com ainda mais força, mas não tirei-a do bolso.

Chamas repentinamente acenderam uma pilha de madeira depositadas ao lado de Zacarias. Ele ignorou-a, "Ah, é?", escarneceu, "Ainda assim, _eu_ estou no time de Quadriboll da minha casa e você, não"

Ele tinha um argumento. Eu até teria tentado no ano anterior, se não tivesse tão preocupada em colocar minha vida nos eixos novamente. E eu até tentaria naquele ano, se o Quadriboll não fosse cancelado. Zacarias não tinha que saber desse detalhe, "Acredite em mim, Zacarias, você nunca me verá no time..."

Ele assentiu, "Como eu pens..."

"... porque eu vou passar como um foguete por você", virei-me para ir embora, com meu cabelo acompanhando meu movimento. Ouvi Zacarias me perguntar se eu queria dar uma volta pelo acampamento. Então, ele estava mesmo flertando comigo. Parando, finalmente percebi Fred e Jorge observando-nos.

"Nossa irmã não quer nada com você", berrou Fred.

"Sugerimos que entre de novo em sua tenda", Jorge disse.

"E, se não concordar, você não terá que lhe dar só comigo e o Jorge aqui", Fred gesticulou para a tenda, "Você sabia que Gina tem seis irmãos mais velhos, um pai, e um certo Menino-Que-Sobreviveu aqui com ela, esta noite?", sorri, sabendo que três dos meus irmãos nem haviam chegado.

Zacarias recuou, "Hey", ele disse, "Nenhum dano foi feito", lançou-me um sorriso e entrou na tenda. Eu poderia ter vomitado.

"Eu estava muito bem sozinha, mas obrigada pelo apoio, de qualquer forma", agradeci aos gêmeos.

"Aquele era o Smith?", Jorge perguntou.

"Sim", respondi, "Pensou que por me insultando, eu acabaria gostando dele. Que idiota. Talvez possamos jogar um docinho na tenda dele"

Fred e Jorge pareceram orgulhosos de mim, eles perceberam que eu herdara seu amor por desordem. Eu era uma boa mistura da minha família: peguei de Carlinhos a habilidade de voar; dos gêmeos, o amor por brincadeiras de mau gosto; de Mamãe, o temperamento e de Papai a habilidade de controlá-lo... pelo menos, a maior parte do tempo.

Fred apontou para o monte de madeira que pegou fogo durante a discussão, "Foi uma mágica impressionante que você fez aqui"

"Sem varinha e não-verbal", Jorge listou.

"_Eu_ fiz isso?"

Ás vezes, eu me impressionava comigo mesma. Bruxos menores de idade são conhecidos por descontrolar sua magia quando estão abalados, mas esse descontrole se torna menos eminente a medida que aprendemos a usar a varinha e controlar nossos poderes, apesar de continuar a acontecer. Harry transformou sua tia no ano anterior e eu acabara de atar fogo a uma pilha de lenha. Não me lembrei de qualquer história em que crianças colocaram fogo em alguma coisa, talvez tenha a ver com a minha personalidade chamejante, que Harry acabaria por amar em mim.

Caminhei com os gêmeos para buscar lenha; andamos por um mar de tendas, conversando sobre o jogo por vir e quem os gêmeos já haviam encontrado. Passamos por uma família rabugenta e reconheci Harper; Vaisley não deveria estar muito longe. Passamos por uma tenda estranha, que era a dos Lovegoods, tentei chamar a atenção de Luna, mas ela estava ocupada demais empilhando umas folhas. Vi Cho Chang andando com alguns amigos da Corvinal e senti um tipo de apertão interno.

Quando voltamos para o acampamento, com os braços cheios de madeira, o Trio Maravilha ainda não tinha voltado. Papai parecia maravilhado e, depois de consultar um livro de bolso sobre acampamentos trouxas, pilhou a madeira da menira apropriada.

"Onde estão os fósforos?", Papai perguntou a Jorge.

"Fósforos?", Fred murmurou para mim, "Tudo o que ele tem que fazer é _te_ irritar"

Oferecemos ajudas, mas Papai recusou, fascinado pelo pequeno palito que, repentinamente, criava fogo. Eu estava contente que ele o estivesse fazendo, pois era divertido assisti-lo. Quando o Trio chegou, momentos mais tarde, eles também se divertiram com as tentativas vãs de meu pai.

Encontrei-me uma vez mais admirando o sorriso de Harry, e percebi que ele estava todo molhado na parte da frente e me perguntei o porquê.

Nós almoçamos e Papai começou a mostrar as pessoas que trabalhavam no Ministério para Harry e Hermione. O resto de nós já conhecia o pessoal do Ministério e não poderia se importar menos. Joguei com Rony uma partida de xadrez bruxo e quase o venci. Quando terminamos, Carlinhos, Gui e Percy chegaram e, pouco depois disso, encontramos com Ludo Bagman e Barto Crouch. Crouch, para o encanto dos gêmeos, nem mesmo sabia o nome de Percy e Bagman apostou com eles sobre o jogo.

Depois de adquirir nossos souvenirs, encontramos nosso caminho em direção aos assentos; eu estava impressionada... Quando Ludo Bagman deve um favor a alguém, ele realmente o paga. Podíamos ver tudo, se eles ao menos pudessem manter os Malfoys fora dali, teria sido perfeito.

Depois da apresentação dos mascotes, a partida começou. Tinha bolas rápidas e tudo era intenso, era óbvio que Carlinhos estava certo. Irlanda tinha o melhor time, mas a estrela do jogo, definitivamente, era Vítor Krum; ele era maravilhoso. Olhei para Harry que estudava atentamente através de seus binóculos; ele estava cheio de reverência e eu quase podia vê-lo adicionando mentalmente os movimentos de Krum ao seu repertório para poder praticar mais tarde.

Olhei para Hermione que, por um segundo, tinha um ar abobado. Ela me viu observando-a e, rapidamente, se recompôs. Aquilo não era dela; ela não ligava tanto para Quadriboll – mal sabia as posições! Quando torcíamos pela Grifinória, ela estava folheando um livro por alto.

Os gêmeos estavam certos, no final. Krum capturou o pomo, mas seu time perdeu por dez pontos. _"Foi algo admirável"_, decidi. Irlanda era muito boa e Krum se negou a perder por uma diferença muito grande.

Quando a partida terminou, descobri o que o ar abobado de Hermione significava, "Ele foi mesmo muito valente, não foi?", perguntou, enquanto se inclinava para ver mais um relance de Krum. Não pude evitar sorrir, Hermione estava com uma quedinha por um astro, "Ele parece um vendaval", eu estava ansiosa para pegar Hermione sozinha e confirmar minhas suspeitas.

**- Parte VI - **

Dormi muito cedo quando estávamos na tendas dos meninos, celebrando. Harry e eu conversamos sobre alguns momentos excitantes da partida e, pouco depois, eu estava dormindo. Papai me acordou para ir para minha tenda, já que eu tinha derrubado chocolate quente por todo o chão. Hermione me seguiu.

Bocejando enquanto entrávamos na tenda, eu dei um giro em torno de mim mesma, e cai na cama. Hermione fez o mesmo. Depois de alguns momentos, sentei-me e joguei um travesseiro nela, "Aquele Krum é um ótimo jogador, não acha?"

Hermione, que ignorou o travesseiro, sentou-se imediatamente com os olhos brilhando, "Ele torna Quadriboll animado e tem só dezoito anos. É só três anos mais velho que eu."

"Você tem 14"

"Quase 15"

Revirei os olhos, "Hermione, se eu não te conhecesse, diria que está caidinha pelo Krum", observei seu rosto atentamente.

"Bem... não...", divagou, "Ele _é_ valente... e _é_ lindo... mas ele é... não..."

Como pensei. Hermione tinha uma queda por um jogador de Quadriboll profissional. Tinha certeza de que ela não era a única. Além do mais, meu sonho de tê-la como cunhada não havia sido danificado. Não era como se ela fosse conhecer Vítor Krum, certo? Pouco sabia eu que Krum já estava no esquema para vir com Durmstrung tentar o Torneio Tri-Bruxo.

_Eu estava na Câmara Secreta. Eu não tinha onze anos, tinha treze, a idade que eu tinha antes de entrar para o meu terceiro ano. Eu usava uma roupa pretacom cobras descendo pelo meus braços._

"_Gina",a cobra sussurrou, "Você se lembra de abrir a Câmara?"_

"_Não foi minha culpa!", berrei de volta para a cobra, "Foi Tom. Eu não fiz nada disso!"_

"_Mentirasssss", a cobra retrucou, "Tom apenas apoiou o que você já queria fazer. Você quis machucá-los. Você quis matar os sangue-ruins!"_

"_NÃO!"_

"_Volte de novo este ano. Há mais de nós aguardando por você!"_

_Olhei para uma piscina de água vermelha e vi meu reflexo. Meu cabelo estava completamente raspado, meus olhos irradiavam uma forte luz amarelada. Joguei minha cabeça para trás e gargalhei, olhando para o crânio que segurava na minha mão direita. Minha língua projetou-se para fora e para dentro novamente, mostrando que tinha o mesmo formato da língua da cobra que zombara de mim. _

"_Gina!"_

_Olhei pela Câmera com meus olhos amarelos, procurando pela voz que não tinha corpo. Talvez fosse Harry Potter, pensei para meu eu maléfico, talvez eu conseguisse matá-lo de uma vez por todas._

"GINA!", e eu estava sendo sacudida violentamente.

Abri meus olhos e Papai estava inclinado sobre mim. Foi um sonho, pesadelo, onde eu queria matar Harry; eu era uma cobra, empurrei Papai para longe de mim e agarrei um espelho ao lado da cama. Olhei para meu reflexo... normal... cabelos ruivos intactos, olhos ainda castanhos, língua comum... e sem crânio na minha mão direita.

"Gina! Levante! Temos que ir!", Papai disse.

O efeito do pesadelo cessou, corri desorientada junto com Fred, Jorge, Rony, Harry e Hermione. Olhei para trás e os vi... Os Comensais da Morte com suas roupas e máscaras... e acima deles, uma família de trouxas foi arremessada pelos lados enquanto seus agressores gargalhavam cruelmente. Papai e meus irmãos mais velhos voltaram para detê-los.

O pânico estava impregnado na atmosfera. Pessoas berravam, horrorizadas, tendas estavam em chamas, vi um garoto chorando, sozinho. Seguimos o fluxo enquanto corriam para o meio da floresta. Em algum lugar, entre o dossel de árvores, perdemos o Trio Maravilha.

"Fred! Pare! Temos que voltar!", berrei.

"O quê? Por quê?"

"Rony, Harry e Hermione... onde estão?"

"Você sabe que eles podem tomar conta de si mesmos", Fred berrou, "Minha prioridade é manter você a salvo", nunca ouvi Fred tão valente antes.

"Então venha comigo", rosnei, enquanto tentava desvencilhar minha mão das dele.

"Gina, pare!", Jorge disse, alto.

Ouvimos uma gargalhada aguda acima de nós. Olhando em direção ao céu, vi Harper e Vaisley sentados em um grosso tronco da árvore da qual estávamos embaixo, eles estavam espreitando os Comensais da Morte com seus binóculos. Harper bateu no ombro de Vaisley e disse para que ele assistisse algo em câmera-lenta.

Sentia a raiva fervendo dentro de mim. Carrancuda, berrei com eles, "O que _diabos_ vocês pensam que estão fazendo?"

Harper e Vaisley olharam para mim, extremamente admirados com tudo o que acontecia; pularam na nossa frente.

Fred colocou-se entre eles e eu, "Não encostem nela", ele disse, enérgico.

Harper bateu nas costas de Fred, alegremente, "Acho que não tem que se preocupar conosco, Weasley", apontou em direção ao campo, onde trouxas estavam flutuando, "Eles é que são o seu problema"

"Não acho que dois bruxos menores de idade são sequer comparáveis a eles", Vaisley zombou.

Meu nojo e desprezo por esses dois estava sempre presente, mas o fato deles _rirem_ daquilo me deixou furiosa e, pela segunda vez naquele dia, agarrei minha varinha, cheia de raiva.

Fred e Jorge se aproximaram deles, os olhos brilhavam, furiosos, "Você acha isso divertido? Torturar pessoas inocentes?", Jorge sussurrou irritado.

"A única celebração pós-vitória que vale a pena", Harper observou.

"E se não tomarem cuidado, duvido que eles vão perder a oportunidade se _divertir _com alguns traidores perdidos", Vaisley adicionou, "Principalmente a sua irmãzinha"

Meus irmãos sacaram as varinhas. Antes que pudessem alcançá-los, empurrei-os da minha frente, apontei minha própria varinha para os dois e berrei, "_Estupefaça!"_. Um raio de luz vermelha, eles elevaram-se no ar e foram jogados com força contra a árvore da qual tinham descido. Esbarrando contra o tronco, eles aterrissaram em um monte de lenha, "Tamanho não é tudo", rosnei.

**- Parte VII -**

Fred e Jorge olharam pasmados para mim, e depois para os dois corpos inconscientes. Assoviando, eles me deram tapinhas nos ombros.

"Onde você aprendeu essa?", Fred perguntou.

Trêmula, limpei o suor da minha testa, "Vi Carlinhos usar isso, uma vez, em um duende grandalhão e manhoso", sorri.

"Quanto tempo faz que você usa?", Jorge questionou.

"Foi a primeira vez", respondi. Mais uma vez, me surpreendi. Eu nunca tinha usado aquele feitiço impressionante, mas naquele momento, não importava. Muitos bruxos são capazes de usar mágica avançada em momentos de grande agitação, que não conseguiriam executar normalmente. Contanto que a determinação e a intenção estivessem lá, o feitiço pode ser executado.

Repentinamente, me lembrei do que estava nos preocupando, "Eles ainda estão por aí", eu disse para Fred e Jorge.

"Papai nos pediu para manter _você_ a salvo", Jorge sibilou, "Disse para que nos escondêssemos a qualquer custo. Disse, também, que se nos separarmos, devemos ficar nos esconderijos até que tudo se acalme"

Toda a raiva de Harper e Vaisley passou; eu não queria mais discutir com meus irmãos. Pedi para que eles fossem na frente e os segui. Quando começamos a andar, olhei por sobre meu ombro em direção aos sonserinos e soube que eles fariam o possível para se vingar da próxima vez que nos víssemos. Prometi a eles, silenciosamente, que estaria pronta.

Serpenteando pelas árvores, percebi que Fred e Jorge estavam tão preocupados por terem perdido Rony e os outros quanto eu, mas não queria me assustar. Enquanto andávamos, continuei procurando pelo Trio em vão. A floresta repentinamente se encheu com uma luz esverdeada e ouvimos milhares de pessoas berrando horrorizadas.

Quando tudo voltou ao normal, ergui meus olhos e vi a coisa mais estranha e aterrorizante; contra a escuridão do céu, um crânio verde observava a todos e, enrolada dentro do crânio, havia uma cobra da mesma cor.

Fred e Jorge soltaram palavrões, agarraram minha mão, e me empurraram para trás de um arbusto. Eu nunca tinha visto _aquele_ brilho em seus olhos. Agarrei as suas vestes, e perguntei, "O que isso significa? Por quê...?"

Fred balançou a cabeça, "Não é vista há doze anos..."

"Treze", Jorge corrigiu e Fred concordou.

"_O que é?_", chiei.

"A marca dele", eles disseram em uníssono.

"Marca de quem?", ofeguei ao perceber de quem eles falavam, "Você-Sabe-Quem...? Marca dele...? _Ele voltou?_", engoli em seco. Essa idéia parecia absurda, Voldemort não poderia ter voltado, ele foi vencido e enfraquecido; Harry tomara conta disso, "É só... uma luz brilhante... Por que estão tão assustados?"

"Você não tem idade o suficiente para se lembrar", Fred disse, docemente, "Jorge e eu tínhamos três anos a última vez que ela foi conjurada, mas éramos dois quando a vimos pela primeira vez... esta recordação é a primeira recordação lúcida que possuímos..."

"...Mamãe estava nos levando para conhecer seus irmãos Gideon e Fabiano...", Jorge continuou.

"Eles eram gêmeos também; lutaram contra Você-Sabe-Quem, eram figuras divertidas, grandes piadistas... Nós herdamos deles o deleite por piadas de mau gosto... ganhamos nossa primeira varinha falsa deles que se transformou em uma galinha de borracha dançante... nós rimos por dias", Fred adicionou.

"Vimos a quilômetros de distância", Jorge se encolheu com a memória, "Vi primeiro e achei que fosse um jogo. Disse para Mamãe que _olhasse as luzes bonitas_ e ela começou a chorar..."

"Ela ficava repetindo 'por favor, não os meus irmãos... não Gideon e Fabiano...'"

"Mas a medida que nos aproximávamos, era inegável que estava sobre a casa deles..."

Lágrimas desciam pelas minhas bochechas, abracei meus irmãos, passando um braço em volta de cada pescoço. Entendia agora o que a marca significava; queria dizer que alguém havia sido assassinado. Deve ser aterrorizante voltar para casa e encontrar algo assim, imaginei por um segundo que estava chegando na Toca para encontrar o crânio me encarando e descobrindo que alguém havia sido assassinado lá dentro.

Meus olhos se ergueram em direção a marca e me perguntei quem teria sido assassinado naquela noite. Foi o Harry? Será que os Comensais da Morte haviam finalmente conseguido se vingar? Foi o Rony? Foi a Hermione? Foi o filho de alguém que aconteceu de estar no lugar errado, na hora errada?

Não dissemos mais nada durante o resto do tempo que ficamos escondidos, não eram necessárias palavras naquele tipo de situação. Fred e Jorge me mantiveram próximas e rezamos para que todos estivessem a salvo. Foi naquele momento que descobri que Fred e Jorge não serviam apenas para divertir a família; eles eram valentes, leais e cheios de emoções.

As coisas finalmente se acalmaram e voltamos para a tenda. Quando o Trio chegou, descobrimos que eles estiveram bem no meio de toda aquela confusão. Claro que eles estavam! Acho difícil acreditar como ninguém entendia o destino deles até o a derrota de Voldemort. Eu o descobri em meu quinto ano.

Ninguém foi assassinado, analisei o rosto de Fred e Jorge e eles estavam tão aliviados quanto eu. Papai e os outros serviçais do Ministério chegaram à conclusão que fora uma brincadeira de mau gosto ou uma forma de assustar os Comensais da Morte que temiam a punição de Voldemort.

**- Parte VIII -**

Claro que quando chegamos na Toca, Mamãe fez uma festa, aliviada, para todos nós. Acho que todos os nossos ponteiros apontaram ao mesmo tempo para 'risco de vida' no relógio da cozinha; era algo útil, mas nem sempre confiável, duvido que qualquer um de nós tenha _realmente_ estado em perigo de vida.

Passamos o resto da semana esperando pelas notícias do Ministério. Percy e papai nos mantinham à par das últimas informações, aparentemente, tudo estava a maior bagunça. Rita Skeeter, do Profeta Diário, não ajudou em nada na situação; nenhuma de suas histórias sequer mencionava a valentia e a ação imediata dos oficiais do Ministério.

No último dia das férias, Hermione havia embarcado em uma causa social. Enquanto tomava conta de que tivéssemos guardado tudo, ela não calava a boca.

"E dispensar Winky daquele jeito... não acredito que Crouch fez tal coisa!"

Revirei meus olhos, "Achei que quisesse vê-los livres"

Hermione abriu sua mala do colégio e se certificou de ter guardado todas as coisas, "Quero que eles sejam _pagos_ pelos seus serviços"

Organizei todos meus livros didáticos em uma pilha e os enfiei em minha mala, "Talvez Rony esteja certo. Talvez eles gostem de ser escravos"

"Só porque passaram por uma lavagem cerebral!", Hermione disse, cheia de cólera. Ela pegou uma pilha de pergaminhos e um tinteiro e os colocou dentro de sua mala, "Quando chegarmos a Hogwarts, acho que nós devemos fazer algo a respeito"

"Nós?", repeti. Realmente não queria me envolver com isso, eu não estava dentro da mente de um elfo-doméstico e não sabia como eles funcionavam. Não tive tempo para me preocupar com tais coisas. Olhei para a cara de Hermione e soube que ela estava prestes a se chatear com o fato de eu não me mostrar interessada na sua política "liberte os elfos dométicos".

Felizmente, Mamãe nos interrompeu. Depositou nossos uniformes limpos e bem passados sobre nossas camas, "Aqui está, Gina. Aqui está, Hermione"

"Obrigada, senhora Weasley", Hermione disse, tristonha.

"Ainda preocupada com os elfo domésticos, querida?", Mamãe perguntou-lhe, enquanto dobrava o restante das roupas, "Tais coisas não deveriam ocupar sua mente. É uma causa nobre, sem dúvida, mas você devia estar preocupada com garotos e lição de casa... e garotos..."

"... tipo um certo apanhador búlgaro?", murmurei para Hermione e ela me lançou um olhar aborrecido e envergonhado. Abafei uma risada. Ansiosa por mudar o assunto para que Mamãe não tivesse que ouvir os ideais nobres de Hermione, vi de relance um tecido engomado entre a pilha de roupas, "Mãe, você sabe como eu não gosto de usar vestidos"

Mamãe me fitou, confusa, e apontei o tecido para ela, "Isso não é um vestido, Gina", ela observou, "São vestes à rigor e são para o Rony..."

"Rony?", Hermione e eu berramos.

"Bem, sim. Tive que comprá-los de segunda mão, obviamente", Mamãe disse, sem conseguir esconder o divertimento em sua voz, "Eles estavam na sua lista de material", ela disse a Hermione.

"Por que vamos nos vestir bem?", Hermione perguntou.

"Imagino que...", se interrompeu antes de entregar detalhes do Torneio, "... bem, normalmente vocês se vestem bem por um motivo... um baile..."

"Um baile?", repeti, animada.

"Sinto muito, mas eles não estavam na sua lista", Mamãe disse, claramente tão desapontada quanto eu, "Mas tenho certeza de que, se um certo...", ela sorriu, astuta, e olhou para cima, na direção do quarto dos meninos, "... bruxo mais velho convidá-la, você poderá ir", ela cantarolou para si mesma, enquanto caminhava em direção à porta, "Licença, garotas, tenho que levar as coisas para os garotos"

Quando olhei para Hermione, ela parecia um pouco preocupada. Pressenti que ela estava esperando que Rony percebesse a tempo do Baile que suas anatomias não eram exatamente a mesma. Para afastar a mente de tais pensamentos, agarrei sua mão e a guiei porta afora.

"O que está fazendo, Gina?"

"Mamãe vai dar as vestes ao Rony e eu não quero perder a reação dele por nada nesse mundo", mas parei no meio da escada, "A não ser que você seja contra escutar por trás das portas"

Não conseguia imaginar Hermione ouvindo escondida, tentando decifrar as vozes e adquirir a informação que queria, mas isso era só bisbilhotar por diversão, "Bem", Hermione respondeu, "Não é nossa culpa se ouvimos melhor quando acham que não estamos ouvindo"

Gargalhando em triunfo, guiei-a escada acima, na ponta dos pés.

Quando chegou a hora do Expresso de Hogwarts partir, sai correndo, dessa vez sem o Trio, para encontrar um amigo com quem não tinha falado desde o começo do verão. Tenho certeza que o Trio não sentiu minha falta, eles já deviam estar planejando caçar todos os Comensais que atacaram a Copa ou algo do tipo.

"Olá, Gina!", chamou uma voz familiar. Neville parou no corredor, antes do trem começar a partir, acenou na minha direção e sorriu.

"Bom dia, Neville", saudei-o, ele parecia feliz por estar voltando para Hogwarts. Por mais que aquele garoto amasse a avó, ela podia ser meio difícil de lhe dar, "Como foi o seu verão?"

Neville não pareceu muito animado, "Sossegado", disse, tristonho, "Vovó me comprou isso", ele tirou algo de vidro do seu bolso. Era um bisbilhoscópio. "Ela disse que com todos os eventos nos últimos três anos em Hogwarts, eu poderia precisar de um", fez uma carteta, "Mas Rony disse que eles nunca funcionam", ele estendeu-o para mim, "Você quer?"

Peguei e o bisbilhoscópio e dei de ombros, "Acho que eu poderia ficar com ele", respondi, guardando-o no meu bolso.

"E o seu verão, Gina?"

Pensei nos últimos dois meses: minha melhor amiga tinha ficado conosco, meu interesse amoroso dormiu embaixo do mesmo teto, dei nome à uma coruja, Fred e Jorge me confiaram seus segredos profissionais, a Copa Mundial de Quadriboll. Apesar de ter tido um verão interessante, decidi ser modesta, "O mesmo"

Neville não concordou, "Você esteve na Copa Mundial. Não pode ter sido tão sossegado"

"Se eu soubesse como ia terminar, teria lhe doado alegremente o meu ingresso", respondi. Olhando mais a frente, no corredor, vi Delia acenando para mim; acenei de volta.

"Vou procurar por Harry", Neville disse. Deu-me um tapinha no ombro ao passar por mim e começou a caminhar entre os vagões.

Ouvi um gritinho agudo e o barulho de passos. Quando me virei em direção ao som, alguém tinha esbarrado em mim, quase amassando meu corpo. Era Delia. Ela passou os braços em minha volta e me apertou. Conversando, ela me guiou para um vagão, guardou minhas malas, e sentou de frente para mim.

"Senti sua falta!", Delia disse. Eu gostava dela, mas ela era exagerada e eu só conseguia agüentá-la em doses pequenas. Como ela era trouxa, estava sempre conversando sobre celebridades trouxas, programas de televisão trouxas, etc... Ela pode ser uma grifinória, mas sua idéia de valentia é pintar as unhas do pé de cor diferente das da mão.

"Senti sua falta também", não era mentira. Eu senti falta dela, _sim_! Mas agora que eu _parei_ de sentir saudades dela, estava pronta para começar a senti-las novamente. Pequenas doses, lembram?

"Olhe para você!", Delia me observou, olhou na altura do meu tórax e corei. Delia sempre percebe esse tipo de coisa, "Você está maravilhosa!"

Eu não disse nada, mas a verdade era que eu _tinha_ notado a mudança no meu corpo com o passar do verão. Meu rosto, por exemplo, estava começando a perder o formato infantil; minhas sardas não tomavam mais conta das minhas bochechas, mas desaparecendo para dar um leve toque na minha pele macia; meu cabelo sempre foi bonito, mas ultimamente estava se assentando perfeitamente sobre meus ombros. Sem mencionar que eu estava (hehem) adquirindo alguns atributos femininos. Eu nunca diria isso naquela época, mas eu estava muito bonita.

Uma pena que Harry precisou de mais dois anos para perceber.

"Aposto como seu verão foi incrível", Delia disse, "Estou correta em dizer que Rony deu abrigo a Harry Potter?"

Nunca era apenas _Harry_, era sempre _Harry Potter_ com ela. E mencionei que ela é louca por garotos? Obcecada pelo sexo oposto. Ela sempre queria falar sobre garotos: Harry Potter, Dino Thomas... até mesmo Draco Malfoy... 'Gina, ele pode ser um total babaca, mas você tem que admitir que ele é lindo'.

"Harry dormiu em casa na noite anterior à Copa de Quadriboll", respondi. Estava começando um relato detalhado da partida Irlanda contra Bulgária, mas Delia me interrompeu.

"Você conversou com ele?"

Pisquei algumas vezes, e observei-a, impassível, "Claro que falei com ele. Ele é o melhor amigo do meu irmão", não estava interessada em falar sobre Harry então voltei a falar sobre a partida.

"O que ele disse?"

"O que quem...?", perguntei, sem entender. Como eu disse, pequenas doses. Peguei as mãos de Delia e segurei-as firmemente, "Delia, você sabe que eu te amo, mas corta essa, não há nada sobre o que conversar: ele é só um amigo", soltei sua mão.

"Tenho inveja de você, dividindo o teto com uma pessoa famosa"

Balancei minha cabeça, "Para ser sincera, é meio...", eu queria dizer 'maravilhoso' que era o que eu realmente achava. Maravilhoso que Harry conversou comigo normalmente e respondi da mesma forma, maravilhoso que conversamos sobre Quadriboll... mas não queria falar sobre isso, muito menos com Delia, que me faria falar cada pequeno detalhe da minha conversa com Harry Potter. Terminei minha curta pausa com um, "... estúpido"

Dália gargalhou, "Que seja"

"O que você fez no verão?", perguntei, tentando mudar rapidamente de assunto. Felizmente, ela teve um bom verão e não parou de falar sobre seus namorados, e sua viagem aos Estados Unidos, e escaladas, e moda... Consegui manter a conversa com resposta curtas e sorri, incerta se conseguiria manter o lance das pequenas doses, agora que seríamos companheiras de quarto.

Ela não parou de falar desde Estação de Hogsmeade até o Salão Principal, só se calou quando a seleção começou. A primeira garota foi sorteada para a Corvinal, e notei que Harry olhava em direção à mesa da casa. Seguindo seu olhar, encontrei o centro de sua atenção: Cho Chang. Por um rápido segundo, quis caminhar em direção à mesa da Corvinal... para poder estrangular a tão-linda quintanista.

Depois do jantar, Dumbledore nos congratulou, apresentou-nos o nosso professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e explicou sobre o Torneio Tri-Bruxo.

E o novo ano letivo tinha oficialmente começado.

_Continua..._

_**N/A: **__Odeio inventar personagens para as séries de Harry Potter, mas a senhorita Rowling não me deu opção. Ela nunca disse com quem Gina dividia o quarto, com quem Gina andava, etc... Delia Regal não é uma personagem impressionante, mas espero que a aceitem tão bem quanto aceitaram essa história. _

_**N/T: **__O que mais gostei de traduzir neste capítulo foi a relação da Gina com os irmãos dela! É tão incrível!_

_E o Carlinhos? Ele foi tão... irmão mais velho!_

_Eu realmente adorei esse capítulo!_

_Talvez não um dos meus favoritos, mas já começa a mostrar uma Gina um pouco mais madura do que a dos capítulos anteriores, que já consegue se expressar um __pouco__ melhor na frente do Harry. _

_O que acharam?_

_E a Hermione já sentiu uma 'atração' pelo Krum! XD Eu ri da ironia do "não é como se eles fossem se encontrar"! hauiahuihauih_

_Agora, as reviews:_

ChunLi Weasley Malfoy

Tudo bem, pelo menos deixou a review! Nossa, estou traduzindo os lances GinaMiguel e tá muito bom! Espero sua review sobre esse capítulo!

Negreiros Potter

Aqui está a continuação! O próximo capítulo é, definitivamente, o melhor! ;D Espero que tenha gostado!

Nanda Garcia

Avise-o que você vai ler a fic em inglês, porque leu a tradução, OK? XD Eu ia agradecer muito! Estou tentando escrever o capítulo 32, mas tá difícil de sair! O que achou do novo capítulo?

Beatriz

Nem vou falar nada do Harry:X Que lindo! Eu tenho uma fã! XD Espero que tenha gostado do novo capítulo! ;D

Carol Good God

É verdade! Eu também me impressiono muito com a capacidade do Justin! Ele é mesmo um dos melhores autores de fic que conheço! Aguardo sua review!

(x Carol x)

É, foi um beijo bonitinho! Quando eu traduzi, fiquei tipo "uhhhn!"! hauihaiuha O Harry é perfeito pra Gina! Aqui está um novo capítulo!! Gostou?

Niice

Oi, Nice! É só entrar nos meus favoritos! A fic original está logo lá! ;D Está gostando do capítulo? Espero que tenha gostado tanto desse quanto dos anteriores! ;D

_Beijos gigantescos!!_

_Gii_


	6. Um Diferente Tipo de Campeão de Hogwarts

**Capítulo 6 – Um Diferente Tipo de Campeão de Hogwarts**

**- Parte I -**

Olho-Tonto Moody. Ele pode ter sido Barto Crouch Jr., um extraordinário Comensal da Morte; ele pode ter se disfarçado como um auror; ele pode ter tentado matar Harry, mas cometeu um erro.

Nos ensinou.

Estava tão determinado a parecer com Moody que cometeu um terrível erro e nos ensinou tudo o que precisávamos saber. Ao bem da verdade, era um ótimo professor, aprendemos tanto com ele. É difícil acreditar que ele não era verdadeiro.

Os terceiranistas da Corvinal e da Grifinória aguardavam ansiosos na sala de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas. Nós tínhamos ansiado pelos ensinamentos de Moody por quase uma semana, havíamos ouvido a história de Malfoy ter sido transformado em um furão, ouvimos recomendações, ouvimos que ele era demente, mas assombroso.

Sentando-me próxima de Delia e Luna, ouvimos um som distinto. _Thum, thum, thum _e Moody entrou pela porta. Seus cabelos estavam tão grisalhos quanto da primeira vez que o vimos e seu pé de madeira martelava contra o chão, por debaixo de suas roupas.

"Coloquem seus livros dentro da mala", ele rosnou, como se tivesse dito aquilo para todas as classes. Nós obedecemos, enquanto ele lia nossos nomes em um papel. Depositando o papel sobre a mesa com um baque surdo, ele andou na frente da sala. Parou na minha frente, "O bisbilhocópio em sua mala... têm assobiado muito ultimamente?"

Como ele poderia saber que eu tinha um dentro da minha mala? Ele estava certo, o pequeno objeto não havia parado de assobiar desde o instante em que pisei no colégio. Havia enrolado-o em um pergaminho para abafar o barulho e o tirava apenas algumas vezes para dar uma olhadinha, "Sim, professor", eu disse.

"Suspeito que toda a desordem nesse colégio tenha algo a ver com isso", Moody rosnou, "Se você o der a mim, poderei ajustá-lo propriamente", tirei-o da minha mala e entreguei-o a ele. Ele apontou a varinha para o bisbilhoscópio e ele desapareceu.

Voltou-se para a sala, "Tenho recebido reclamações de pais, dizendo que eu não deveria estar aqui", Moody grunhiu, seu olho mágico analisando cada um de nós atentamente, "Eles dizem que estou louco, que os anos lutando contra Comensais da Morte retalharam meu cérebro...", bateu na mesa com força e pulamos em nossos assentos, "Calúnia! Minha mente está tão afiada como sempre fora..."

Mancou em direção ao lado direito da sala e pegou o livro didático de Collin que não estava guardado, folheou as páginas, "Os pais dizem que não deveria ensiná-los sobre as maldições, o Ministério teria algumas coisinhas a adicionar se soubessem o que estive fazendo. Eles dizem que vocês são muito novos... eu digo que eles estão errados", fechou o livro com força e devolveu-o a Collin.

"Se algum de vocês acha que é novo demais para estar nessa sala, ali está a porta", Moody apontou, "Não será punido. Dumbledore lhes dará diferentes lições para fazerem por conta própria... lições sem significado, importância, puro lixo"

Varri a sala com os olhos. Ninguém se levantou para sair, Moody capturou nossa atenção.

Continuou, "Foi o que pensei", disse, "Disse às outras salas o mesmo que direi a vocês. Qual é a necessidade de uma aula de prevenção, se não sabem o que os espera lá fora? Um bruxo das trevas não será atencioso o suficiente para mandar-lhe uma lista dos feitiços que usará ou não contra você. Vocês têm que estar prontos. Vocês têm que estar preparados"

Olhou a sala, analisando-nos como uma cobra pronta para dar o bote, "Existem três maldições imperdoáveis. Você...!", apontou para o grifinório atrás de mim, chamado Ethan Taylor, "Pode me dar o nome de uma delas?"

Ethan assentiu, parecendo horrorizado, "Meu pai teve uma usada contra ele anos atrás, quando lutava com um Comensal da Morte", ele sussurrou, "A maldição da tortura... a Crucia... Crucia..."

"A Maldição Cruciatos", Moody rosnou. Caminhou em direção à sua mesa, e abriu um pequeno baú sobre sua mesa. Enfiando a mão lá dentro, tirou uma aranha, "Maldição indecente...", murmurou, apontando para o aracnídeo, "_Crucio!"_

A aranha imediatamente vergou sob o efeito do feitiço. Engoli em seco enquanto a criatura se contorcia nas mãos de Moody, se ela tivesse voz, provavelmente estaria berrando agora.

"Uma maldição indecente, de fato", Moody repetiu. Interrompeu a maldição e olhou em volta, "Os bruxos mais poderosos sucumbiram à essa maldição. Se alguém for mantido sob o efeito da maldição por muito tempo... temo pela sua sanidade", respirou fundo e voltou-se para mim, "Weasley, não é?", e assenti, "Mais uma maldição, sim?"

**- Parte II - **

Eu tinha rezado para que ele não me chamasse. Sentia-me intimidada por ele. Eu sabia as duas outras maldições. A Maldição Mortífera era uma delas, mas não queria ser responsável pela morte de uma criatura inocente, por mais horrível que fosse. A única que sobrou foi, "A Maldição Imperius", eu disse.

Moody assentiu, "Foi essa que seu irmão escolheu", apontou a varinha para a aranha, "_Imperio_!", e a aranha parou de se mover. Quase instantaneamente, ela pulou na direção da mesa; e como se Moody já o tivesse feito por vezes o suficiente naquele dia, sua expressão era austera. A aranha tinha desenvolvido o talento de fazer acrobacias e sapateado.

Encarei a criatura, mas me neguei a rir, como meus colegas começavam a fazer. Eu sabia o que aquela maldição fazia: ter o controle total sobre outra pessoa. Perguntei-me, com grande tremor, se fora isso o que a memória de Tom Riddle fizera comigo.

"O que ela deveria fazer em seguida?", Moody perguntou à classe, "Pular pela janela? Se jogar dentro de uma de suas gargantas? Pegar uma varinha e amaldiçoar um de vocês com isso?", ninguém mais ria, "Espero que tenham compreendido que tipo de problemas essa maldição pode causar"

Delia ergueu a mão esta vez e me surpreendi. Ela disse baixo, "Você pode fazer alguém matar a família inteira e ninguém jamais saberia que estava sendo controlado"

"Exatamente", Moody disse, "Muitas pessoas disseram estar sob o controle da Maldição Imperius após a derrota de Vocês-Sabem-Quem. Já que não há maneira de detectar a maldição, como podemos afirmar que estão mentindo? Não podemos!"

Ergui minha mão, desta vez, "A Maldição pode ser invocada sem varinha?", perguntei, pensando em como Riddle poderia ter usado o diário ao invés da varinha.

"Nunca ouvi tal coisa", respondeu, e decidi que teria que falar com ele em particular mais tarde.

"Você!", Moody apontou para Luna, "Pode me dizer a última maldição?"

Luna, que normalmente parece sonhadora, estava assustada, "Não quero", sussurrou. Ela fechou os olhos e tentou apagar a cena de sua mente.

"A Maldição Mortífera", Moody disse. Assisti a aranha para sobre a mesa antes de rapidamente escalar em direção ao baú, como se soubesse o que a esperava, "_Avada Kedavra"_, ele berrou. Com um facho de luz verde, a aranha permaneceu onde estava, imóvel.

"Não há contrafeitiço", Moody disse, "Sei de somente uma pessoa que sobreviveu a ela, e o conheci cinco dias atrás"

Pensei, imediatamente, em Harry. Será que o Moody disse a exata mesma coisa ao dar esta aula ao quarto ano? Harry sentiu dor ao ver como seus e pais morreram e como _ele_ deveria ter morrido, se não fosse por aquele milagre?

Ethan se pronunciou, "Professor, se não há contrafeitiço, por que está mostrando isso para a gente?"

"Vocês... têm... que... saber...", ele respondeu, a cada palavra, aproximava-se mais de Ethan, "Vigilância constante! Se não estão preparados para o pior, não terão como se defender!", Moody virou-se para escrever na lousa, "Quero que todos copiem isso em seus papéis...", parou de escrever, mas não virou-se, "Miss Fawcett, espero que tenha comido sapos de chocolate o suficiente por todas as aulas"

Olhei para Sarah, e ela tinha uma expressão aturdida; suas mãos estavam embaixo da mesa e, obviamente, escondiam algo.

Quando nossa primeira aula de DCAT terminou, falei à Delia e Luna que as encontraria mais tarde. Demorei-me e esperei até que todos tivessem deixado a sala. Caminhei em direção a Moody, enquanto ele cuidava de alguma coisa, suas costas viradas em minha direção.

"A aula terminou, senhorita Weasley", ele disse, sem se virar, "E não sei se poderei concertar seu bisbilhocópio tão cedo"

"Eu sei, professor, mas tenho uma pergunta para você", disse baixinho, "Sobre a Maldição Imperius"

"Muito pessoal para ser feita na frente do resto da turma, suponho", Moody perguntou, "Tem alguma coisa a ver com a Maldição sem varinha?"

"Sim", eu disse. Hesitei, e então contei a ele uma resumida versão do meu primeiro ano, como a memória de Tom Riddle me controlou, "Você acha que foi a maldição?"

"Seria preciso muita habilidade mágica para fazer algo desse porte", Moody disse, finalmente se virando, "Se algum bruxo poderia fazê-lo, eu diria que era Você-Sabe-Quem. Mas o que você me descreveu parece mais com uma possessão. Muito parecidos, mas logicamente diferentes"

Assenti, "Eu só odeio a idéia de Você-Sabe-Quem dentro de mim"

Moody grunhiu, "Quer dizer que você conseguiu expulsá-lo rapidamente?"

"Sim", respondi.

"Contra o bruxo mais poderoso da nossa era", Moody disse, seus olhos me analisando, "Isso é impressionante", gesticulou me direção à porta e caminhou ao meu lado, "Acho que se dará bem quando praticarmos resistir à Maldição Imperius"

Parei subitamente. Minha mala devia estar aberta, porque meu livro de DCAT caiu no chão. Ignorando o objeto caído, eu disse, "Você o usará em nós?". Aprender sobre elas era uma coisa, testemunhá-las era outra, mas... _Usá-las na gente_?

"Vigilância constante", Moody repetiu seu pregão. Abaixou-se desajeitadamente e recolheu meu livro, havia sido aberto nas últimas páginas, "Duvido que iremos tão longe", grunhiu, analisando a página, "Feitiço do Ataque de Morcegos", entregou o livro a mim, "Difícil feitiço de ser feito... embora eu duvido que você tenha algum problema com isso"

Enquanto me direcionava para o salão comunal, folhei até encontrar a página que ele estava lendo. Vi uma ilustração onde um bando de morcegos atacavam o rosto de um personagem de aparência apatetada. Li a descrição do feitiço:

Feitiço do Ataque de Morcegos 

_Encanto: Chiroptera_

_O feitiço do ataque dos morcegos é divertido, mas muito poderoso. Ele transfigura os pêlos do nariz do alvo em morcegos. Seguindo as instruções, os morcegos irão imediatamente atacar o alvo._

_O Feitiço dos Morcegos-Pêlos é muito difícil de ser executado. Precisa de experiência em transfiguração e controle dos recém-transformados morcegos por meio do uso feitiço Oppugno. Muitos jovens bruxos não conseguem facilmente combinar dois feitiços completamente diferentes em um mesmo encanto. É necessário determinação, constante prática e força de vontade._

Fechei o livro e sussurrei o feitiço. Repeti a frase 'divertido, mas muito poderoso' em minha mente. Assim era eu, decidi, divertida, mas poderosa. Lembrei da frase de Moody 'Difícil feitiço de ser feito... embora eu duvido que você tenha algum problema com isso'. Ele tinha certeza de que eu conseguiria executar feitiços difíceis. Decidi, naquele momento, que praticaria o feitiço e veria até onde poderia ir com ele.

**- Parte III -**

Dei um passeio pelo lago depois do jantar; senti vontade de ficar sozinha aquela noite. Hermione tinha me perturbado, tentando fazer com que eu me aliasse ao _F.A.L.E._, com o que eu, honestamente, não queria me envolver. Antes que eu pudesse dizer não, Neville tropeçou em uma pilha de livros, causando uma distração. Fugi antes que Hermione pudesse voltar sua atenção para mim.

Gostava de ficar sozinha antes e ainda gosto. Às vezes, percebia que a melhor companhia com quem poderia contar era eu mesma. Peguei uma pedra e joguei-a no lago; onde a pedra afundou, formaram-se bolhas. Uma criatura de pele verde, com dois chifres veio à tona. Era um grindylow. A criatura aquática silvou para mim.

Encantada, tirei minha varinha do bolso e resolvi praticar meu novo feitiço. Apontando-a para o grindylow, berrei, "_Chiroptera!"_. O grindylow me fitou, curioso, silvou novamente, e sumiu sob a superfície aquática.

Desapontada, pensei que talvez o feitiço não pudesse ser usado em criaturas aquáticas. Guardei minha varinha no meu bolso e caminhei de volta à Torre da Grifinória. Afinal de contas, eu ainda tinha lição de casa e poderia praticar um outro dia.

A semana seguinte, Moody anunciou para o resto da turma que praticaríamos resistência à Maldição Imperius, "Tive algumas reclamações em relação ao meu método de ensino. Digo o mesmo que disse na semana anterior: se prefere aprender da maneira difícil, quando alguém estiver controlando você, a honra é toda sua. Então, está dispensado"

Nenhum dos meus colegas saiu. Um por um, Moody chamou os alunos para sentirem como era estar sob o efeito da maldição. Luna falou com sotaque francês e gargalhou incontrolável. Delia abriu os braços e fingiu voar pela sala. Ethan, que era incapaz de dançar, dançou sobre as mesas. Lentamente, todos os alunos foram chamados e nenhum foi capaz de resistir à maldição.

Finalmente, Moody olhou para mim, "Weasley, sua vez", levantei-me de minha carteira e caminhei para a frente da sala. Respirando fundo, me preparei. "_Imperius!"_, Moody grasnou.

A sensação era prazerosa, em nada parecida com a que vivenciei com Riddle. Com o diário, eu me sentira perdida, infeliz e diferente. Com a maldição, me sentia livre, mais autêntica do que nunca e (ouso dizer?) feliz. Não precisava mais me preocupar. Outra pessoa estava no comando e, por mim, tudo bem.

_Gire, Weasley._ Ouvi a voz de Moody, e aquilo pareceu uma idéia brilhante. Não consegui entender porque não pensei naquilo antes. Dei uma volta completa de 360 graus, e ouvi Moody dizer para eu continuar.

Então, ouvi minha voz dentro de minha mente, _Não vou ficar enjoada? Não posso fazer isso. É bobo. Acho que prefiro ficar parada. _Mas girei mesmo assim.

Pensei: _Não foi isso que Riddle fez? Ele não mandou em mim?_

_Gire novamente, Weasley._

_Você ouviu o Riddle, _pensei, _E ele a fez machucar seus amigos._

_Eu disse para girar novamente, Weasley._

_Não. Eu não vou ser controlada novamente. Não, não, não, não..._

_GIRE NOVAMENTE, WEASLEY!_

_Não, não, não, _"NÃO", berrei com tanta força que cai contra a mesa, derrubando um dos vasos de Moody e o vidro se partiu no chão.

Os olhos de Moody se cerraram, "Demorou um pouco", Moody disse, "Mas como eu achei, você resistiu. Você é a segunda pessoa que ensino até agora que conseguiu fazê-lo"

"Quem foi a primeira?", perguntei.

"Potter"

No dia 30 de outubro, os dois colégios estrangeiros chegaram em Hogwarts. Quando os alunos de Durmstrang chegaram, ouvi Rony exclamar: "Harry! É o Krum!"

Estava sentada com Delia, alguns assentos atrás do Trio. Delia era ignorante quando se tratava de celebridades bruxas, mas mesmo ela reconheceu o jogador internacional de quadriboll, "Não tenho uma pena!", ela chiou.

Revirei meus olhos e olhei Hermione. Ela se esforçava para não parecer animada, "Pelo amor de Deus, Rony, é só um jogador de Quadriboll!", disse. Sorri, porque sabia que ela só estava tentando encobrir a própria admiração.

Enquanto víamos o colégio atravessando o Salão Principal, ouvi várias sextanistas revirando as bolsas, tentando encontrar seus batons. Delia as ouviu, "Você acha que ele me daria um autógrafo, se eu tivesse um batom?", freneticamente procurou pela sua própria bolsa.

Antes do banquete, Dumbledore explicou que o Cálice de Fogo seria um juiz imparcial que escolheria um representante de cada colégio e que haveria uma restrição etária, para o descontentamento de muitos estudantes, inclusos meus irmãos. Quando o banquete terminou, o torneio iniciou-se oficialmente.

A noite seguinte, no Dia das Bruxas, o Cálice de Fogo escolheu os representantes. Ninguém ficou surpreso que Vítor Krum havia sido escolhido pela Durmstrang. Os garotos ficaram prazerosamente maravilhados que Fleur Delacour era a escolhida de Beauxbatoms. Os estudantes de Hogwarts suspenderam a respiração quando chegou a vez do nosso colégio...

Cedrico Diggory fora o escolhido. Aplaudi-o. Eu não conhecia realmente o garoto, apesar de ele ser meu vizinho, mas o respeitava. Ele era sempre respeitável para os professores e legais com os alunos acima e abaixo dele. Ele era uma excelente opção, já que não podia ser alguém da Grifinória.

"_Harry Potter"_, ouvi Dumbledore dizer, tirando-me dos meus pensamentos. Olhei em volta e percebi o que estava acontecendo. Dumbledore segurava um pedaço de pergaminho, com uma feição perplexa.

**- Parte IV -**

Harry tinha sido o segundo escolhido de Hogwarts. Os cochichos no recinto lentamente cresceram. Harry... era... o segundo... escolhido de Hogwarts... Como podia ser possível? Soube imediatamente que havia algo errado. Lentamente, como se andassem na marcha de um funeral, Harry caminhou entre todos nós e passou pela porta que os outros três escolhidos haviam atravessado. Os professores, diretores das casas, Bagman e Chrouch todos trocaram olhares de confusão e dúvida. Um por um, levantaram-se de suas mesas e seguiram o último selecionado.

Pulei do meu assento e ocupei o lugar de Harry, ao lado de Rony, "O que está acontecendo?", perguntei, porque se alguém sabia, eram eles.

"Não sei", Hermione admitiu.

Rony largou a colher que estava segurando. Sua expressão o entregava, ele estava furioso, "Nem se importou em me contar", Rony rosnou.

"Você não viu a cara dele?", questionei, "Ele não tinha nem idéia!", lancei um olhar a Hermione, pedindo ajuda.

"Ela está certa", Hermione concordou, "Ele não sabia"

"Tá bom que não tinha", Rony murmurou. Empurrou seu prato para longe e saiu em direção ao Salão Comunal. Hermione berrou quando um pouco de pudim respingou em seu rosto.

Aquela foi a primeira vez que a amizade de Harry e Rony sofrera um abalo. Hermione e eu pegamos a tarefa de botar um pouco de bom senso na cabeça dos amigos; ofereci meus serviços a Rony e Hermione ficou com Harry.

Encontrei Rony uma noite fazendo lição embaixo de uma árvore. O vento frio do outono lançou meu cabelo para todos os lados, enquanto eu me sentava ao lado do meu querido irmão. Esperei pacientemente alguns minutos, mas quando ele não deu sinal de ter me percebido, fechei o livro.

"Gina!", ele rosnou para mim, "Preciso terminar isso!"

"Não, você tem que parar de ser tão idiota", eu disse.

"Cai fora", ele murmurou, e se reclinou contra a árvore, "Não fui eu quem mentiu para o meu melhor amigo", apontou para si mesmo, "Sou o honesto"

"Você realmente acha que Harry colocou o nome no Cálice?"

"Claro que sim! Ele está sempre querendo se mostrar"

"Querendo se mostrar?", silvei. Meu irmão era mesmo tão estúpido?

"Ele não se importa com as regras", Rony disse, alto, "Era ele quem _tinha_ que salvar a pedra filosofal, era ele quem _tinha_ que encontrar a Câmara Secreta, era ele quem _tinha_ que procurar por Sirius Black"

"Isso é diferente", disse. Expliquei que Harry tinha feito tudo aquilo para salvar outras pessoas, inclusive eu, e não pela fama e atenção que isso traria a ele. Colocar seu nome no Cálice de Fogo, contra as regras de Dumbledore, seria um ato egoísta e seria somente para seu ganho pessoal; uma ação completamente descaracterizada, vindo dele. Ele recuperou a pedra filosofal para impedir Voldemort, não para viver para sempre. Ele encontrou a Câmara Secreta para _me_ salvar. Ele arriscou muito para salvar Sirius...

Ele me olhou, surpreso, "Como você sabe sobre...?"

"Não importa", eu disse, rapidamente, "O que importa é que você está errado desta vez..."

Rony me interrompeu, "Claro que você vai ficar do lado dele. Gosta dele desde que o viu pela primeira vez"

"Ronald Bilius Weasley!", berrei e coloquei-me de pé em um pulo, sentindo-me uma vez mais como minha mãe, "Como você ousa me acusar...", nem consegui terminar minha frase, Lancei-lhe o olhar mais irritado que já lancei a alguém e marchei de volta ao castelo. Enraivecida e com as bochechas avermelhadas, não conseguia acreditar que Rony achava que eu estava do lado do Harry só porque eu gostava dele. Que idiota! Que anta! Que estúpido! Tenho certeza que escolhi algumas outras palavras piores no meu caminho em direção ao Salão Comunal.

**- Parte V -**

"Rony é impossível", disse a Hermione, dois dias antes da Primeira Tarefa. Espetei um dos ovos com meu garfo e levei-os aos lábios, soprei sobre a comida, para esfriá-la e dei a primeira mordida.

"Harry não é muito melhor", Hermione admitiu, mordendo uma torrada, "Nós sabemos que Rony não acredita _realmente_ nisso. Ele só está com ciúmes"

Eu sabia disso. Harry era o bruxo mais conhecido do mundo bruxo e Rony acontecia de ser seu amigo, "Odeio vê-los tão bravos um com o outro. Me reconforta saber que vocês três estarão sempre juntos. É uma das poucas coisas de que dependo", disse, bebericando meu suco.

Hermione corou, "Isso significa muito para mim"

Decidindo que o tema 'Harry e Rony' era muito deprimente, mudei o assunto para algo mais leve, "Como a sua _lição de casa_ está indo?"

Hermione franziu o cenho e rapidamente recordou-se do que tínhamos conversado antes do começo do ano letivo, "Ah, sim, isso...", disse, distraindo-se com o que resta dos seus ovos, "Ainda não sei como me sinto"

"Não teria nada a ver com...", sorri e apontei para um exemplar do Profeta Diário alguns centímetros de distância, "... seu amor por Harry Potter?"

Hermione agarrou o papel e arremessou-o para o outro lado da sala; páginas voaram por todas as direções, "Sinto muito, Gina. Rita é uma mulher estúpida. Você não acredita..."

"Claro que não", eu disse, "Você nunca faria isso comigo", sentamos em silêncio por alguns instantes, enquanto continuávamos a comer nosso café da manhã. Resolvi que poderia erguer uma questão interessante, "Acha que Krum vai se sair bem na Primeira Tarefa?"

Hermione bufou, "Assim espero, com toda a pesquisa que ele têm feito. Ele sempre está na biblioteca, seguido de perto pelo seu fã-clube. É meio irritante"

Antes que eu pudesse responder, Harry interrompeu nosso café da manhã, "Hermione, preciso da sua ajuda", ele disse, sem se dar ao trabalho de sentar.

"Quer um pouco de café, Harry?", ofereci.

Ele se virou, finalmente me notando, "Ah, oi, Gina. Não obrigado, não estou me sentindo muito bem"

Hermione rapidamente engoliu o que faltava da sua comida, se despediu, e saiu, deixando-me sentada sozinha. Eu esperava que tivesse alguma coisa a ver com uma reconciliação com Rony. Terminando meu café da manhã, dei uma volta para buscar por Rony para ver se ele estava mais bem humorado e, se ele não tivesse, eu teria alguém em quem praticar o Feitiço do Ataque de Morcegos.

A Primeira Tarefa foi uma prova aterrorizante, mas Harry foi fenomenal. Ele convocara sua varinha com um feitiço que Hermione ensinou-lhe, ele voou com o Rabo Córneo às suas costas por todo o terreno até que finalmente voltou para pegar o ovo; Grifinória estava em êxtase. Harry pode não ter alcançado a maior pontuação, mas o prêmio real foi que Rony admitiu que estava errado e os dois voltaram a ser amigos.

**- Parte VI -**

Quando o anúncio do Baile de Inverno foi finalmente feito, a atmosfera do colégio mudou drasticamente. Encontrei-me esperando mais tempo do que o necessário após as refeições, esperando e desejando que Harry me notasse. Para o meu desânimo, ele só lançava olhares nervosos na direção de Cho. Encontrei-me andando pelos mesmos corredores depois das aulas que eu sabia que Harry percorria, implorando-lhe silenciosamente que ele me chamasse para o Baile. Para o meu horror, uma fila de garotas o parava a cada instante. Harry era adorável recusando os convites delas.

Extremamente perturbada, deite-me na cama de Hermione. Estava frustrada. Outros garotos começaram a me notar. Na verdade, recusei dois convites de garotos do ano de Harry só para que eu estivesse livre quando ele me chamasse. Por que eu conseguia capturar a atenção de todos, menos do que eu mais desejava?

"Alguma sorte?", Hermione me perguntou. Lancei-lhe um olhar e ela parecia tão frustrada quanto eu. Ela tinha, sem sombra de dúvidas, feito a mesma coisa que eu, pacientemente esperando que seu Príncipe Encantado levasse-a às alturas. Infelizmente, seu Príncipe Encantado era o bruxo ruivo mais desatencioso da escola. Talvez, do mundo.

"Não", suspirei, "Você?"

"Não"

Parvati e Lilá entraram. Lilá ficou rosada e deu o maior sorriso que já a vi dar. Elas me viram e berraram, "Gina!", Parvati disse, "Você tem que nos deixar arrumar seu cabelo para o baile"

"Eu não vou", admiti.

"Pensei que Miguel Corner tinha te chamado", Lilá clamou.

O engraçado é que ele chamou. Nunca tinha o visto até ele aparecer e falar comigo no almoço. Aparentemente, ele tinha me admirado pela maior parte do ano letivo e queria me levar para o baile. Corei furiosamente e lhe disse que eu tinha que recusar. Depois, saí correndo.

"Eu disse 'não'", respondi.

"Por quê?", Parvati perguntou, "Ele é um cara lindo", fitou-me, curiosa, estudou meu rosto e acenou, compreensiva, "Você está esperando pelo Harry, não está?"

"Não", menti. Eu precisava parar de deixar minhas emoções tão à mostra, era ridículo que todos soubessem o que eu sentia. Desesperada para mudar de assunto, perguntei às garotas quem as havia convidado.

"Simas acabou de me chamar", Lilá deu um gritinho, ficando ainda mais corada. Parvati admitiu que ainda não havia sido convidada e isso me surpreendeu, ela era maravilhosa. Aposto como muitos dos garotos ficaram intimidados por isso e acharam que ela já tinha sido convidada.

"O Rony já te chamou?", ouviu Parvati perguntar a Hermione.

Hermione ficou aturdida, "O quê?", perguntou, "Não... Quero dizer... por quê... Rony? Por que ele me chamaria? Somos só amigos!"

"Não se preocupe. Ainda tem tempo", Lilá retrucou, "Ou você pode chamá-lo"

"Não vou chamá-lo para o baile!", Hermione disse, histérica, pondo-se de pé, "Se vocês me dão licença, vou fazer algumas pesquisas", ela pegou sua mala e voou quarto afora, deixando-me sentada em sua cama.

"Não sei quem ela está tentando enganar", Parvati disse, "Ela têm ficado tão estranha com ele desde o anúncio do baile"

Dei de ombros. Me sentia tão irritada quanto Hermione, eu precisava de um tempo para pensar. Era tempo para ficar sozinha. Despedi-me das meninas e sai em direção à quadra de Quadriboll. Tirei minha varinha e comecei a praticar feitiços, tentando conseguir executar o feitiço dos morcegos em alguns pássaros inocentes.

"Nos encontramos novamente, Gina", disse uma voz às minhas costas. Virei-me para encarar Zacarias Smith e dois dos seus colegas do time da Lufa-lufa, cada um segurando uma vassoura. Suspirei aliviada, sabendo que Zacarias estava no meu ano, e não me chamaria para o baile.

"Olá, Zacarias", murmurei, "Eu já estava de saída"

"Você deu sorte, Weasley", Zacarias sorriu, "Dumbledore cancelou a temporada de Quadriboll. Realmente bom para você"

De propósito, ergui minha varinha na altura dos meus olhos, fingindo que a estava analisando, "O que quer dizer com isso, Zacarias?"

"Afim de uma corrida?", ele sugeriu, "Se eu ganhar, você vai ao baile com o meu amigo Summerby aqui...", ele apontou para seu amigo, reconheci-o como o apanhador, "Mas você dança comigo"

Summerby balançou a cabeça, "Gina, você não precisa fazer isso"

Ignorei a observação de Summerby. Eu sabia, é claro, que conseguia voar bem mais rápido que Smith e estava ansiosa para mostrar a ele como ele estava enganado, "E se eu ganhar?", perguntei, curiosa.

"Sua escolha"

Pensei por um longo tempo. O que seria o pior para um garoto como ele? Desistir do time de Quadriboll? Não, não era embaraçador o suficiente. Me deixar em paz para sempre? Mas, então, em quem eu praticaria meus feitiços? Já sabia... Gostava da garota e não tinha problema algum com ela, mas todos os garotos a detestavam, "Você tem que levar Heloísa Midgen ao baile... e ser um cavalheiro"

Smith rangeu os dentes. Jogou a vassoura de Summerby com violência na minha direção. "Você que sabe", ele chiou, enquanto eu pegava a vassoura, "Duas voltas ao redor da quadra de Quadriboll"

Concordei. Nós dois nos posicionamos lado a lado, próximo a um dos aros. Summerby colocou-se na nossa frente e ergueu sua varinha. Quando a faísca vermelha saiu da ponta de sua varinha, Smith e eu arrancamos.

Surpreendentemente, ele era um voador rápido. Observá-lo durante os jogos era enganador; lá, ele voava e parava. Quando se tratava de vôo direto, ele era rápido, mas não rápido demais para que eu não pudesse acompanhá-lo. Estávamos lado a lado quando terminamos a primeira volta.

Inclinei-me. Gargalhei vitoriosamente quando o senti se esforçando para diminuir a distância, em vão. Ouvi-o xingar à medida que nos aproximávamos da linha de chegada. Perto, mais perto... então minha vassoura se virou sozinha, afastando-se da linha de chegada. Trapaceiro! Ele deve ter enfeitiçado minha vassoura quando eu me aproximava da chegada. Ouvi-o gargalhar enquanto minha vassoura se desviava do caminho.

Bati contra uma árvore. Xinguei, enquanto cuspia algumas folhas que entraram na minha boca. Resmungando, sentei-me lá, tentando decidir qual feitiço usaria para levá-lo ao esquecimento.

Ouvi uma voz, abaixo de mim, dizer, "Explique-se! Andrei disse que você vai para aquela biblioteca todo o dia onde a Sangue Ruim estuda. Concordamos antes de sair do colégio que não nos misturaríamos com esse tipo!"

**- Parte VII -**

Espiei entre as folhas e vi Igor Karkaroff que estava obviamente irritado. Tentei, silenciosamente, ver com quem ele falava.

"Não, eu nunca concordei com isso!", a voz era forte e profunda, "Não compartilharei do seu preconceito"

"Vítor, seja razoável!", Karkaroff berrou. Então era com Krum que ele conversava... e então, tudo se juntou. Krum estava na biblioteca porque tinha se interessado por Hermione. Coloquei a mão sobre minha boca, em surpresa.

"Estou sendo razoável!", Krum berrou de volta, "Vou chamá-la para o Baile de Inverno e você não vai me impedir!"

Karkaroff soltou um ganido enojado, "Você envergonha todos os conceitos Durmstrang _apóia_!"

"Não, você fez isso sozinho", os passos firmes de Krum fizeram-se ouvir enquanto ele saía. Os passos mais leves de Karkaroff se ouviram em seguida.

Quando desci da árvore, minutos mais tarde, saí correndo em direção à biblioteca; tencionava contar a Hermione tudo o que tinha ouvido, mas resolvi não fazê-lo. Se fosse comigo e Harry fosse me chamar, não queria que a surpresa fosse arruinada. Ao invés disso, a convenceria a desistir de esperar por Rony.

Madame Pince gritou para que eu parasse de correr na biblioteca, diminui o passo e encontrei Hermione alguns segundos depois. Ela esteve chorando e, para se esconder, ela pilhou livros até que eles ficassem da altura de anões. Sentei de frente para ela, ela ergueu os olhos, "Oi, Gina", murmurou, tentando tirar sua atenção das bochechas úmidas por lágrimas, "Não me importa o que Harry diz, eu sei que ele está tendo problemas com a próxima tarefa..."

Eu, sinceramente, não estava preocupada com aquilo, "Estive pensando", comecei, "Você devia..."

Mas ela me interrompeu, "Não vou esperar por Rony", ela disse, baixo.

Encarei-a. Bem, pelo menos não foi difícil convencê-la, "Concordo com você", respondi, "Você está choramingando por ele. Ele não vale tantas lágrimas...", interrompi-me e pensei em Harry. Ele valia as lágrimas? Valia a pena esperar por ele? Senti lágrimas se formando em meus olhos, mas rapidamente expulsei-as.

"Eu sei", Hermione sussurrou. Peguei sua mão e sorri, compreensiva, "Você realmente quer ir ao baile, Gina?", assenti, "Sinto muito por ser eu a dizer isso, mas acho que você deve parar de esperar pelo convite do Harry"

"Eu sei", respondi e realmente sabia. Ele não estava interessado. Ele não me convidaria. Ele ia convidar a Cho. Senti uma reviravolta no estômago e considerei, por um momento, armar Cho para outra pessoa... mas isso seria maldade, eu não poderia fazer aquilo com Harry.

"Somos duas garotinhas bobas", Hermione falou, dando uma risada falsa, "Chorando por garotos estúpidos", fechou o livro que estava lendo e o empurrou, "Estou cansada de ler", deitou a cabeça na mesa e suspirou. Era um claro sinal de frustração se aquela garota não queria ler.

Peguei o livro dela, "Quer que eu o guarde?", perguntei, e ela sussurrou algo que parecia ser um 'tanto faz'. Levantei-me e caminhei para uma gôndola para devolver o livro. Achando o lugar apropriado, empurrei um livro inclinado para o lado, conseguindo abrir uma fenda por onde espiar.

Vítor Krum parou, em pé, na frente de Hermione. Ela ainda nem percebera que ele estava lá. Se ouviu alguém se aproximar, deve ter imaginado que era eu.

"Com licença", Krum disse, tão polidamente quanto podia, no caso de Hermione estar dormindo.

A cabeça de Hermione ergueu-se subitamente. Se eu pudesse ver sua expressão, tenho certeza de que me faria rir, "Oh", ela disse, um pouco rápido demais, "Oi"

"Eu tenho querido falar com você faz um tempo", Krum disse, parecendo um pouco envergonhado, "Você não olha para mim como as outras garotas olham..."

"Ah, bem... eu..."

"Vim aqui quando você estava, mas estive muito tímido para tentar falar com você"

Krum...? Um jogador internacional de Quadriboll era muito tímido para se aproximar de uma garota? Ah, se Rony ao menos pudesse ouvir isso, me pergunto o que ele pensaria.

"Muito tímido?", Hermione sussurrou.

Ele estendeu sua mão para ela, "Meu nome é Vítor Krum", ele disse, e revirei os olhos. Quem não sabia quem ele era? Ele pegou a mão de Hermione e balançou-a, "Qual seu nome?"

"Hermione Granger", sua voz estava levemente trêmula.

Krum assentiu, tentando compreender o difícil nome. Franziu o cenho.

_Você vai se divertir muito à custa disso, não vai?_ pensei.

A expressão de Krum tornou-se um sorriso, "Hermio-ni-ni", ele disse, "O jornal disse que você é namorada do Harry Potter"

Acho que pude _sentir_ o calor proveniente das bochechas de Hermione, "Os jornais mentem"

O sorriso de Krum alargou-se um pouco. Isso era, com certeza, o que ele queria ouvir, "Você me concederá a honra de ser minha acompanhante no Baile de Inverno?"

"O quê... Você quer dizer, ir com você?", Hermione engasgou-se um pouco, "Vítor, eu adoraria ir ao baile com você"

Krum inclinou levemente a cabeça, deu a meia volta e saiu da biblioteca. Assisti Hermione levar as mãos ao rosto e dar um berrinho animado.

"Pode sair agora", chamou, olhando por cima dos ombros.

Caminhei como se fosse dona do local e sentei-me de frente para ela. Fingi que não tinha testemunhado o ocorrido, "Foi muito difícil achar o lugar onde o livro deveria ficar", disse, indiferente.

"Tenho certeza", ela disse, seu sorriso estava tão brilhante, "Agora precisamos achar uma companhia para você"

Sai da aula de Poções mais tarde naquele dia, com Delia. Ela falava sobre como não poderia ir ao baile, porque ninguém a convidara e de como ela iria ao salão comunal e aguardar pelo primeiro garoto mais velho que aparecesse e o obrigaria a levá-la. Vi, de relance, Neville sentado sozinho em um banco; ele parecia tão triste. Falei para Delia ir sozinha.

**- Parte VIII -**

Sentei ao lado do rapaz de aparência deprimida, "Por que está tão triste, Neville?"

Ele olhou para cima, parecendo surpreso. Duvido que ele tenha sequer que eu tinha me sentado até eu tê-lo cumprimentado. Forçando um sorriso, ele disse, "Nada, Gina"

"Sou a mestre em fingir que não há nada errado. Você não pode me enganar"

Neville parecia levemente embaraçado, mas suponho que não seja culpa dele. Grifinórios não são conhecidos por conseguir esconder seus sentimentos muito bem, e isso é, ao mesmo tempo, uma bênção e uma maldição, "Convidei Hermione para o baile e ela recusou"

Ele convidou Hermione? Isso era novidade para mim. Nunca pensei em Neville realmente gostando de garotas, mas suponho que faça sentido. Hermione sempre foi muito legal com Neville, ajudou-os com as lições, e prestava mais atenção a ele do que outras meninas.

"Você acha que Hermione estava mentindo quando disse que já tinha sido chamada?"

"Acredite em mim, Neville. Ela foi chamada"

Neville assentiu. Ele não achava, realmente, que Hermione seria tão superficial. Ele se inclinou, ligeiramente, e escondeu o rosto entre as mãos, apesar de não estar chorando, "Gina", ele começou.

Eu sabia exatamente o que ele ia perguntar, antes mesmo de ele começar. Neville sentia-se confortável comigo, eu sabia que ele não gostava de mim, e ele, que eu não gostava dele. E antes mesmo de ele perguntar, eu sabia que aceitaria. Ele era muito gentil, talvez não o mais inteligente, bonito ou mais organizado garoto, mas não estava preocupado com aparências como meus irmãos e Harry. Tá bem, talvez Harry não estivesse tão preocupado com beleza e sua queda pela Cho _fosse_ um pouco além disso. Se Harry não ia me convidar, eu poderia muito bem ir com Neville e me divertir.

"Você iria ao baile comi...?"

"Claro que sim, Neville", respondi.

"Não sei qual é mais patético", era Harper que saía da aula de Poções, "Se o Logbottom que estava tão desesperado ao ponto de chamar uma sangue-ruim e uma doninha ao mesmo tempo...", zombou, "... ou se o fato de que a doninha realmente queira ir com ele"

Neville não disse nada quando me levantei, "Harper, se você não calar a boca, vou enfeitiçá-lo como fiz na Copa Mundial"

Harper automaticamente agarrou o ombro que o feitiço acertou meses atrás, "Ainda lhe devo uma por essa, Weasley. É melhor você tomar cuidado"

Aproximei-me dele, "Por que não faz algo a respeito disso agora? Não tenho nenhum compromisso", nossos narizes estavam se tocando e eu estava, internamente, implorando que ele tentasse algo. Estava coçando para tentar o meu feitiço do ataque de morcegos.

"Fazendo ameaças, Weasley?", dessa vez, foi Snape. Ele parou atrás de Harper, e deu um sorriso maldoso, "Dez pontos a menos para Grifinória", ele disse, "Por que está perambulando pelos cantos se as classes acabaram há dez minutos?"

"Logbottom estava implorando para que ela fosse com ele ao baile", Harper sorriu.

"Que... tocante", Snape disse, olhando-me enojado, "Se suas técnicas de namoro forem do mesmo nível das suas relacionadas à poções, Weasley, vai deixar à desejar"

Respirei fundo e tentei conter meu temperamento e minha língua. Não podia responder para o Snape ou acabaria por perder mais pontos. Poderia enfeitiçá-lo, mas isso poderia levar à uma punição ainda pior. Lancei um olhar ao Harper, ele sorriu para mim; fuzilei-o com os olhos.

"Siga seu caminho, Weasley", Snape ordenou, "Ou eu tirarei cinco pontos extras da Grifinória por ficarem rondando pelos corredores sem motivo"

Lancei um olhar semelhante a Snape, e quando me virei para ir embora com Neville, ele já tinha ido.

Dias mais tarde, abri com violência a figura da Mulher Gorda e sai do salão comunal. Para do lado de fora, tremi de raiva e tristeza. _Você não vai chorar, Gina_, mas pelo menos duas lágrimas escaparam. Eu tinha acabado de descobrir que Harry tinha convidado Cho para o baile.

Nunca pensei que Harry conseguisse juntar coragem o suficiente. Depois de todos os olhares nervosos ele lhe lançara desde o ano anterior, pensei que ele fosse covarde demais para fazê-lo. Tinha dito a mim mesa que, quem quer que fosse que Harry convidasse, eu não ficaria brava. Prometi para cima e para baixo que ficaria contente por ele.

Chutei o corrimão da escada e grunhi, frustrada. Ele só gostava dela porque ela era bonita! Bem, eu era bonita também! Os muitos garotos que me convidaram eram provas de quem alguém pensou que eu valia a pena. Ele só gostava dela porque ela era uma boa jogadora de Quadriboll. Bem, eu era boa também, só não consegui provar. Ele só gostava dela porque ela era mais velha... OK, nesse ela ganhou mesmo.

Ela já tinha sido convidada, no entanto. Esse pensamento deveria ter sido o suficiente para me consolar, mas foi em vão. Ainda assim, Harry tinha convidado ela... ela, não eu. Eu não deveria estar tão brava, ele não era minha propriedade. Ele estava livre para se apaixonar por quem quisesse.

Então, Rony... meu estúpido irmão teve que me oferecer ao Harry como se eu fosse dele. E sabia que Harry teria sido educado o suficiente para me levar. Sabia que se eu pudesse somente mostrar a Harry como sou engraçada e como ele poderia se divertir comigo, poderia afastar seus pensamentos de Cho para sempre. Mas eu já tinha sido chamada. Eu não poderia ter esperado alguns dias mais. Simplesmente aconteceu de eu já ter sido chamada.

_Culpa sua!,_ resmunguei para mim mesma. Neville era uma pessoa gentil e afetuoso e eu deveria estar contente em tê-lo como acompanhante. Ele só não era... só não era... _Não se atreva a dizer isso, Gina... Não se atreva a dizer isso..._

**- Parte IX -**

O quadro se abriu e Hermione saiu, cumprimentou-me com um sorriso de partir o coração, "Eles finalmente nos convidaram", ela disse, baixinho.

"Tecnicamente", eu disse, "Harry não me convidou. Rony fez isso por ele", puxei-a para mais perto e passei meu braço pelo seu ombro, "Ele vai algum dia reparar em mim, Hermione?"

Hermione sorriu e deu de ombros, "Ele está muito ligado na Cho agora", admitiu. Ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, "Mas isso é porque ele não sabe quem você é"

"Ele sabem que eu sou"

"Você tem muito medo de ser você mesma na frente dele", Hermione observou, "Você é exatamente o que ele precisa na vida dele, mas tudo o que ele vê é a envergonhada irmã caçula do seu melhor amigo. Se você relaxasse e fosse você mesma, ele veria, mas você tem que parar de esperar que ele te note, e se _fazer_ notar propositalmente"

Ela não estava sendo má, mas verdadeira. E eu sei pelo modo como ela o disse, que ela não se referia somente a Harry e eu. Ela estava certa. Pela primeira vez, eu realmente considerei desistir de Harry, mas recusei, "Ainda não estou pronta para isso"

"Também não estou", sussurrou, "Vamos jantar"

Mamãe me mandou um vestido vermelho simples que deixava minhas costas à mostra. Eu preferiria surpreender os demais com um vestido espetacular, se é que me entendem, mas fiquei satisfeita. Deixei, finalmente, Parvati e Lilá cuidarem do meu cabelo e, tenho que admitir, ficou maravilhoso.

Hermione estava linda. Ela usou uns dez litros de alisador de cabelo, mas valeu a pena e seu vestido era de um azul maravilhoso. Era uma pena que ela não tenha se vestido para impressionar Krum. Tudo aquilo era para o Rony, para mostrar a ele o que ele tinha perdido.

Sem qualquer ofensa ao Neville, ele é um péssimo dançarino. Meus pés me matavam, no fim da noite. Lancei um olhar a Harry e ele tinha apenas um pouco mais de habilidade que Neville. Ao menos, ele conseguia manter os pés longe dos pés de sua acompanhante, Harry lançou-me um olhar no instante em que Neville pisou novamente no meu pé. Fiz uma careta, mas não disse nada. Quando lancei um novo olhar para Harry, ele parecia aterrorizado e não pude evitar pensar quão adorável ele era.

Varri a sala com os olhos e percebi que Rony nem havia ido para a pista de dança ainda. Ele deve ter, finalmente, visto Hermione com Krum. _"Bem feito"_, pensei. Ele teve todas as oportunidades de chamá-la. Enquanto divagava sobre a estupidez do meu irmão, Harry sentou-se ao seu lado. Mais um cliente insatisfeito. Ao menos Hermione estava se divertindo.

"Neville, você se importa se eu dançar com sua adorável acompanhante?"

Virei minha cabeça e abafei um ofego. Miguel Corner estava em pé, ao nosso lado. Ele usava vestes azuis e bronze, as cores da Corvinal, sua casa. Seus cabelos escuros estavam penteados para trás, de maneira precisa. Seus olhos, da cor de esmeralda, me observavam, admirados. Ouso dizer que, por um momento, esqueci-me completamente de Harry. Miguel Corner era tudo o que eu buscava.

"Er...", Neville disse, olhando para mim, certificando-se se eu não me importaria. Ao perceber que não, ele disse, "Não"

Miguel pegou minha mão e me guiou para longe. Deslizando pela pista de dança, estava perdida em sua beleza, em seus olhos verdes, seu queixo proeminente, o modo como sua roupa realçava seus músculos levemente. Não ousei dizer nada, com medo que não fosse real.

"Você me disse que não viria ao baile", Miguel disse, tão próximo da minha orelha que senti sua respiração no meu lóbulo.

"Mudei de idéia", respondi, de maneira suave. Senti-me em segurança nos seus braços. Nunca desejei estar em um lugar com tanto ardor... Harry e eu nunca havíamos partilhado algo daquele estilo.

"Se Logbottom fosse seu namorado, você poderia ter me dito", Miguel disse, "Eu teria entendido"

"Neville e eu somos só amigos", respondi.

"Isso era o que eu queria ouvir", ele observou.

**- Parte X -**

Meu coração perdeu uma batida. Ele era tão confiante. Meus braços esbarraram em muitas pessoas. Eu mal notei, mas o corvinal que estava me segurando reparou, e puxou-me para mais perto.

"Tive certeza, quando você me rejeitou de que já tinha um namorado", Miguel admitiu, "Devo dizer que estou surpreso em encontrar uma garota bela como você sem um pretendente"

E charmoso! Esse foi o primeiro garoto que me elogiou daquela forma. Ele disse que eu era bela! Antes que pudesse me impedir, disse, "Não sei porque está tão preocupado...", disse, colocando toda a experiência em flerte que eu tinha em minhas palavras, "A não ser, é claro, que você queira ocupar a posição"

"Passou pela minha mente"

A música parou de tocar, e não percebi, nem me importei. Antes que eu pudesse responder, Cedrico Diggory e Cho Chang tinham caminhado em nossa direção, de mãos dadas. Miguel e eu nos separamos, mas sua mão continuou junto à minha.

"Eu queria agradecê-lo, Miguel, por me apresentar uma garota tão maravilhosa", Cedrico disse, e apertou a mão de Miguel. Pela primeira vez, olhei para Cho e não quis arrancar-lhe o cérebro com um feitiço. Eles pareciam tão felizes juntos.

"O prazer foi meu", Miguel falou.

"Não acho que conheço sua companheira", Cedrico disse, e não quis corrigi-lo, "Mas suponho que, talvez, você seja uma Weasley"

"Pensei que parecia mais com uma Malfoy, mas mostra que não sei de nada", eu disse e eles riram. Eu fiz um participante do Torneio Tri-Bruxo rir, fiz um incrível apanhador rir, fiz... fiz Miguel rir. Eu poderia, facilmente, me acostumar a fazê-lo sorrir, "Gina", me apresentei.

"Encantado em conhecê-la", Cedrico sorriu.

E vi uma cicatriz pálida abaixo de seus lábios que ele havia conseguido durante a primeira tarefa contra os dragões. Lembrei-me de ter ouvido como Harry contara a Cedrico sobre a tarefa, e lembrei de Hermione dizendo, para cobrir sua tristeza, antes de Krum se aproximar dela, 'Não me importa o que Harry diz, sei que ele está com problemas com a próxima tarefa'. Chutei-me mentalmente por estar pensando em Harry quando estava ao lado de dois dos garotos mais bonitos da Corvinal... talvez de Hogwarts.

"Eu teria dito isso mais cedo, se tivéssemos nos falado antes", comecei, "Mas mandou muito bem na primeira tarefa, e estou sendo sincera"

"Ele foi muito corajoso", Cho adicionou.

"Como está indo a segunda tarefa?", perguntei, rezando para que ninguém mudasse de assunto.

"Foi difícil decifrar, a principio", Cedrico admitiu, "Na verdade, descobri essa manhã. Posso relaxar, por enquanto"

Tentei fazer minha próxima observação o mais casual quanto o possível, "Ouvi dizer que o nosso escolhido da Grifinória está tendo um pouco de dificuldades", esperei que ele tivesse entendido a minha indireta. _Você lhe deve uma_.

Cedrico assentiu e não disse nada. Esperei que isso fosse bom. Ele se despediu e guiou Cho em direção à poncheira. Observei-os se afastar, implorando silenciosamente a Cedrico que procurasse por Harry esta noite, e senti-me terrivelmente perturbada porque Harry estava chateado por não estar lá com Cho.

"Oh-oh", Miguel disse. Pensei que ele tivesse lido minha mente e descoberto que eu estava pensando em Harry novamente. Em vez disso, apontou em direção às mesas, "Parece que seu irmão e Hermione estão se divertindo bastante"

**- Parte XI -**

"O quê?!?", perguntei, meio que esperando encontrar Rony e Hermione dançando e aproveitando a companhia um do outro. Em vez disso, Hermione parecia furiosa e se inclinava sobre Rony que parecia tão zangado quanto. Abri espaço entre a multidão para ter um local onde pudesse ouvi-los melhor. Aparentemente, a briga já estava acontecendo fazia um tempo. Apenas peguei o fim dela:

"Por que não vai procurar pelo _Vitinho_? Ele deve estar se perguntando onde você está", Rony disse.

"Não o chame de _Vitinho_", Hermione guinchou, virando-se de onde estava e caminhando em nossa direção, na pista de dança. Lancei um olhar a Miguel que gesticulou para que eu fosse atrás dela.

Quando a alcancei, ela não parecia chorosa. Ao contrário, ela tinha uma mistura de ultraje e satisfação estampados em seu rosto. Quando me viu, abraçou-me rapidamente e disse, "Vi-a dançando com Miguel Corner"

Extremamente confusa com o fato de ela estar tão distante da cena que se sucedera, eu simplesmente assenti, "Ele é muito charmoso... e bonito... e ele quer...", menos de quinze minutos atrás, estaria em êxtase para contar à Hermione que Miguel queria ser meu namorado, quando estava entretida na dança que ele e eu compartilhamos, mergulhada nas palavras que ele dissera para mim, mas a necessidade de ajudar Harry tirou-me da minha transe hipnótica.

"Ele a chamou para sair, não foi?", Hermione berrou.

"Não realmente", respondi, "Mas acho que está interessado"

"E o que você vai fazer?"

Eu, honestamente, não tinha idéia e foi o que lhe disse. Ela me estudou com os olhos, lembrando-me do que havíamos conversado antes, e desejou-me sorte. Finalmente, tirei o assunto de mim mesma, e perguntei, "Como pode estar tão feliz? Acho que todos no colégio ouviram a briga que você teve com Rony"

Ela sorriu, astuta, "Ah, o garoto me enfurece, mas isso só prova que ele está começando a notar, e agora que eu posso estar escapando entre seus dedos...", ela não terminou sua frase, pois Krum havia se colocado ao lado dela e perguntado se ela queria dançar novamente. Ela lançou-me uma piscada e concordou, alegre.

"Caçulinha do Rony!", berrou uma voz familiar e duas mãos cobriram meus olhos, vindo de trás de mim, "Advinha quem é!"

"Huuuum...", eu disse, "Quem mais me chama de um apelido tão carinhoso?", agarrei as mãos e puxei Dino Thomas para a minha frente, "Com quem você está aqui?"

"Nesse momento?", Dino ponderou, colocando sua mão sobre as sobrancelhas e varrendo o recinto, "Acho que todas as damas aqui estão comigo agora"

"Nos seus sonhos", zombei.

Ele passou o braço pelos meus ombros, brincalhão, e me diverti sabendo que ele nunca me tocaria se Rony estivesse presente. "Caçulinha", ele disse, "Quando é que você vai parar de brincar com o meu coração e sair comigo?"

Empurrei seu braço para longe, "Quando é que você vai parar de me chamar de caçula do seu amigo e me tratar como a dama que eu sou?"

"Essa noite é cedo demais?", perguntou, mas tirou um relógio do seu bolso e observou-o, "Desculpe. Já passou sua hora de estar na cama. Talvez amanhã?"

Desde que Rony me apresentou a seu companheiro de quarto, ele tem me chamado desse supramencionado apelido. Desenvolvemos um laço interessante imediatamente. Ele estava sempre tirando sarro de mim pela minha idade e dando indiretas divertidas, e eu sempre o recusava. Era uma relação engraçada, mas se você me dissesse que eu estaria namorando ele dali a dois anos, eu te perguntaria se eu estava sob o efeito de alguma poção do amor.

Desculpando-me e afastando-me da companhia de Dino, dancei com Neville mais algumas vezes, para o horror dos meus pés. Conversamos sobre Hermione, Krum, Rony e Harry. Conversamos sobre o Torneio e as missões que estavam por vir. Eu amava conversar com Neville, fazia com que me sentisse confortável com quem eu era.

Quando busquei por Miguel pela multidão, não o encontrei. Tinha esperanças de dançar uma vez mais com o garoto, tinha esperanças de dividir mais um momento como o que dividimos momentos atrás. Era estranho o quanto queria falar 'boa noite' para ele, o quanto eu queria beijá-lo.

Depois do Baile de Inverno, Miguel pareceu desaparecer completamente. Via-o de relance nas refeições e nos corredores, mas parecia que não tínhamos feito mais do que dançado amigavelmente. Comecei a pensar que ele dançara comigo para ganhar uma aposta ou que fora pago por Vaisley e Harper para me fazer de idiota.

**- Parte XII -**

Hermione e eu conversávamos freqüentemente sobre nossos problemas. Ela e Rony haviam voltado a se falar fingindo que a discussão da noite anterior não houvera ocorrido, mas Rony continuava resguardar sentimentos nocivos em relação a Krum. Harry continuava a buscar por Cho em meio a multidão. Hermione voltara a ser ativista do FALE.

Ela me disse para buscar por Miguel e acertar as coisas, mas me recusei a fazer o papel da desesperada garotinha apaixonada novamente. Se Miguel estivesse interessado, me encontraria. Além do mais, disse à Hermione, ainda não sabia se estava pronta para desistir de Harry, apesar do fato de que, à cada olhada que ele dava a Cho, mais e mais eu esperava que Miguel procurasse por mim.

A Segunda Tarefa pareceu bem mais fácil do que a Primeira. Passando por criaturas marinhas e algas perigosas parecia cóceguinhas comparado à lutar contra dragões. Como esperei, Cedrico passou a informação para Harry, embora o garoto tenha precisado de até cinco minutos antes da tarefa para entender tudo o que aconteceria. Aconteceu que Harry interpretou erroneamente a dica e achou que todos que não fossem salvos seriam mortos. Não pude evitar admirar seu desejo de ser o herói de todos.

Numa noite, não muito tempo depois da Segunda Tarefa, acordei terrivelmente assustada do meu sono. Acordei tão repentinamente que derrubei o livro que estava lendo no chão. Não tinha tentado adormecer, mas o fiz, e estive de volta à Câmara Secreta por algumas horas.

Delia e as garotas estariam de volta a qualquer instante, se bem as conhecia. Eu precisava de um tempo sozinha; precisava de ar fresco. Olhando para fora, pela janela, vi flocos de neve descendo lentamente em direção ao solo. Agarrei um cachecol e uma roupa quentinha e, apesar de violando as regras, fui para fora.

Pratiquei meu feitiço do Ataque de Morcegos em alguns duendes da neve. Tinha quase certeza de que tinha controle sob o feitiço sem muitas dificuldades, mas ainda estava me comendo por dentro para usá-lo em Harper, Malfoy ou Smith. Assisti alguns duendes saírem irritados com pequenos morceguinhos os seguindo.

Tinha parado de nevar e um fresco tapete branco cobria o chão. Fiquei à margem do lago, pensando na tarefa. Se tivessem esperado por mais alguns dias, a água estaria coberta por uma crosta de gelo. O lago parecia pacífico, especialmente porque as nuvens cinzentas estavam sendo empurradas para longe, revelando um céu escuro.

Não o ouvi aproximando-se; a neve deve ter abafado seus passos. Colocou a mão sobre meu ombro e não precisei vê-lo para reconhecer seu toque gentil. Tinha pensado sobre isso desde que dançamos, "Estive procurando por você está noite", disse Miguel, gentilmente.

Tinha perguntas para ele, como para onde ele fora depois que dançamos e por que demorara dois meses para se aproximar de mim novamente, mas quando vi seu rosto maravilhoso contra a negritude do céu, não me importava mais.

"Esteve?"

Miguel sorriu; era um sorriso tão lindo. Arrepiei-me de animação e ele interpretou errado o gesto, achando que era frio. Tirou o próprio casaco e posicionou-o sobre meus ombros. Não tive coragem de dizer a ele que estava sentindo um claro atípico. Envolvi o casaco dele em volta de mim, firmemente, seu cheiro saindo do casaco e instigando meus sentidos.

Sem mais nenhuma palavra, Miguel aproximou-se e eu nunca quis um beijo mais do que naquele momento, e não um beijo de Harry que nunca aconteceria, mas um beijo de alguém que o desejava de maneira tão desesperada. Ele hesitou por um instante, olhando intensamente para os meus olhos, provocando-me, privando-me do que eu queria.

E sues lábios estavam sobre os meus e isso foi tudo o que foi preciso para que eu desenvolvesse uma queda por Miguel Corner. Em baixo das estrelas, ele me beijou. Enquanto um lindo tapete branco se estendia aos nossos pés, ele me beijou. Enquanto o lago estava congelado e paralisado, ele me beijou. E enquanto ele me beijava, eu o beijei de volta.

Ele rompeu o beijo, para o meu desânimo; queria mais. Eu não sabia o quanto gostava de beijar; eu tinha gostado quando Collin me beijara, mas eu não tinha querido. Aquilo era diferente. Roguei por isso. Ansiei por isso. Precisava disso.

Seus olhos verdes encontraram com os meus castanhos, e ele sussurrou, "Então, quem é Tom?"

**- Parte XIII -**

E meu mundo perfeito foi terra abaixo. Minha voz alterou-se do guincho-Luna que estava usando para um muito parecido com o da minha mãe, "O que quer dizer com 'Tom'?"

Miguel não sorriu, obviamente percebendo que tocara uma área sensível, "Sinto muito, Gina. Delia disse que você o chama quando está dormindo. _Tom Riddle_"

Como eu disse antes, poucas pessoas sabiam o que acontecera na Câmara Secreta. Delia era uma daquelas pessoas que não tinham idéia e eu não podia contar a ela. Ela não entenderia, não mesmo.

Não tinha idéia do que sentir nem de como reagir. Ele não sabia, é claro, quem Tom Riddle era e o que significava para mim. Como eu poderia deixar passar um cara tão lindo só por causa de um mísero erro? Apesar do raciocínio, não conseguia deixar de lado o fato de todas as exigências feitas por hormônios ou afeição que eu tinha, estavam derretendo como a neve faria.

Miguel estava segurando minha mão, mas soltou-a, "Desculpe. Pensei..."

Pressionando um dedo contra seus lábios, impedi-o de falar. Levantei o argumento mais verdadeiro que pude, "Tom Riddle...", estremeci, "...é uma pessoa do meu passado que me magoou intensamente; ainda tenho pesadelos sobre ele"

Ele deve ter se arrependido de ter largado minha mão, pois o vi erguendo a mão para tomar as minhas novamente, mas ele se interrompeu, "O que ele fez?"

"Não quero falar sobre isso!", berrei, muito mais alto do que queria. Ele recuou; tirei seu casaco e devolvi-o, "Gosto de você, Miguel, mas acho que isso foi um erro"

Deixei-o parado ao lado do lago, o vento frio balançando as árvores, os flocos de neve caindo sobre ele, enquanto estava parado lá. Não me importei em olhar para trás, porque fazê-lo significaria arrependimento, e não queria que ele soubesse o quanto me arrependia de sair dali. Parti meu primeiro coração.

Hermione tentou me convencer a dar uma nova chance a ele, e eu sabia que ela estava certa. Mas também sabia que Tom Riddle me assombraria para o resto da minha vida e nenhum garoto bonito poderia me ajudar ou entender, a não ser pelo garoto que fora capaz de salvar-me das garras dele para começo de conversa, mas ele estava ocupado demais olhando para Cho e tentando salvar o mundo bruxo.

A terceira tarefa estava acima de nós. Dumbledore convidou minha família para se apresentar como a família de Harry. Ele nunca pareceu tão contente em nos ver sentados ali. Quis enfeitiçar Fleur quando a vi fazendo contato visual com meu irmão, Gui.

Quando os escolhidos caminharam para dentro do labirinto, ninguém poderia antecipar o que aconteceria. Sentei com Rony, Hermione e minha família, Conversamos sobre quão excitante o Torneio havia sido até aquele momento e como esperávamos que um dos nossos escolhidos fosse o vencedor.

Quando vimos Harry e Cedrico aparecerem com o troféu do campeonato, Hogwarts vangloriou-se alto. Rony e eu ficamos de pé em um pulo, punhos erguidos para o ar, e nos abraçamos. Vencemos as escolas estrangeiras. De alguma forma, através do barulho, ouvi a voz desesperada de Harry e meu sangue congelou.

"Ele voltou. Ele voltou. Voldemort"

Caos se instalou, "Ele está _MORTO_!", ouvi pessoas berrarem, "Cedrico Diggory está _MORTO_!"

**- Parte XIV -**

Vi Cho gritar enquanto corria em direção ao vencedor desfalecido.

Moody agarrou um Harry desorientado, e guiou-o em direção ao castelo. Vi os dois desaparecerem pelas portas do colégio e soube, no ato, que algo não estava certo. O Moody que nos ensinou o ano inteiro, lembrava-nos repetidamente sobre vigilância constante e estarmos preparados para o pior. Ele havia imposto a maldição Imperius na gente, simplesmente porque disse que precisávamos saber. O impostor, como viemos a saber mais tarde, cometeu seu segundo erro ao afastar Harry da cena.

Dumbledore viu aquilo, também. Depois de tentar acalmar todo mundo e o senhor Diggory, ele saiu com Snape e McGonagall em direção ao escritório do Moody. Hermione me puxou para mais perto e se apoiou no meu ombro, chorando. Não me lembro de começar a chorar, mas as lágrimas estavam lá inacabáveis.

Horas mais tarde, não conseguia agüentar todos os estudantes e adultos chorando. Precisava de um tempo sozinha e me afastei da companhia de minha família. Ninguém tentou me impedir. Se Voldemort tivesse voltado, precisaria de tempo para poder invadir o colégio. Ele não atacaria ainda, não naquela noite. Caminhei pelos corredores do castelo e finalmente me encontrei parada ao lado de fora do escritório de Moody.

Notícias se espalhavam rapidamente pelo colégio, especialmente pela minha família. Moody era um impostor. Barto Crouch Jr., para ser exata. Um Comensal da Morte extraordinário, mas vocês já sabiam disso. Parei ao lado da porta e notei que ainda estava aberta.

Toquei a porta levemente, olhando lá dentro. Como pudemos não perceber? Como _eu_ pude não perceber? Minha mente voltou-se para o bisbilhoscópio que Moody havia pegado de mim meses atrás. Aquele pequeno artefato havia percebido. Tinha apitado, feito estardalhaço e se iluminado desde o momento em que Barto pisara no castelo, com certeza. Xinguei-me internamente. Barto sabia também, por isso o pegara.

Empurrei a porta, abrindo-a. Perguntei-me se ele o havia guardado. Queria-o de volta, é claro, porque sabia que ele poderia ser confiado. Se pudesse encontrá-lo, nunca mais o perderia. Pisei, cautelosamente, dentro da sala.

"O senhor foi mau", ouvi um choro no fundo da sala. Parecia muito com a Winkie, a elfo-doméstico que esteve na Copa Mundial.

Fazendo o menor barulho possível, encontrei o objeto alguns minutos mais tarde dentro de um armário; estava quebrado. Suspirei, e estava para fechar o armário, quando algo me chamou a atenção. A palavra "marotos". Tirei os papéis que estavam em cima dele e puxei o pergaminho para fora do armário. Com certeza, aquele era o mapa que deveria estar sob a posse de Harry. Como Barto conseguiu-o era um mistério, mas entendi muito bem o porquê um Comensal da Morte desejaria tanto o mapa.

Olhei para o pergaminho que ainda estava na forma de mapa. Harry estava na Ala Hospitalar. Mamãe, Gui, Rony, Hermione e Sirius, muito provavelmente na sua forma animaga, estavam ao lado dele. Mamãe estava caminhando. Vi alguns corredores de distância que Fudge, McGonagall e Snape estavam correndo nessa direção. Mais a frente, e parecendo seguir o mesmo caminho, estava Dumbledore.

Sem pensar duas vezes, corri na mesma direção, com os olhos no mapa. Ao tempo que alcancei a Ala Hospitalar, Dumbledore já estava lá dentro há algum tempo. Não ousei entrar, mas também não precisei. Eles estavam discutindo alto.

"Voldemort voltou", Dumbledore disse, e pude perceber que esse argumento estava sendo repetido, "Se aceitar esse fato de imediato, Fudge, e tomar as medidas necessárias, ainda poderemos fazer algo a respeito..."

Mas Fudge não estava dando ouvidos à razão e não ouviria nada do que Dumbledore tinha a dizer. Ele estava, como Dumbledore disse, "cego pelo poder do cargo que exercia". Afinal, ouvi-o dizer algo como, "alcançamos um desencontro de idéias" e "se você é contra ele, então, continuamos, Cornelius, do mesmo lado"

Finalmente, Fudge trovejou para fora do quarto, batendo a porta, parecendo irritado e assustado. Me notou, mas não pareceu pensar nada a respeito. Depois de tudo, minha mãe estava no quarto com Harry. Fudge murmurou algo como "Perda de tempo!", e sumiu.

Mais tarde, quando todos saíram do lado de Harry, me esgueirei para dentro da Ala Hospitalar e sentei-me ao lado do garoto adormecido. Peguei as mãos dele nas minhas e senti as lágrimas caírem dos meus olhos, "As coisas estão mudando, Harry...", sussurrei, sabendo que ele não me ouvia.

**- Parte XV -**

Falei com voz suave, e contei a ele como eu tinha mudado e como sabia que ele não precisava de mim, quando tinha Rony e Hermione. Contei que tomaria uma importante decisão. Contei o quanto ele significava para mim, mas como eu não podia seguir me magoando daquela forma. Contei que precisava de alguém que me segurasse e que achava que tinha encontrado alguém que pudesse fazê-lo. Contei a ele... Contei...

"Desisti de você", chorei, sabendo muito bem que não era verdade. Vendo-o lá, em um sono sem sonhos, e saber que ele acordaria lembrando daqueles terríveis eventos que aconteceram me fez chorar ainda mais. Pensei sobre o que Hermione disse: _Você é exatamente o que ele precisa na vida dele_. Mas eu sabia que ele não sabia disso, e eu não sabia se ele algum dia o descobriria, mas eu não poderia esperar por ele. Precisava seguir em frente.

Depositei o mapa no meu colo, apontei a mapa para ele, e choraminguei, "Mal-feito, feito". Dobrei o pergaminho e coloquei-o no bolso das vestes dele. Levantei-me, lancei mais um olhar ao seu rosto, sua expressão pacífica, e sussurrei, "Eu te amo, Harry Potter"

A viagem de trem de volta para casa foi relativamente calma; fiquei com Delia e minhas colegas de quarto. Ela estava me perguntando sobre os meus planos para o fim de semana, mas eu disse pouco. Ela disse que não sabia se voltaria no ano seguinte, já que todos os anos que ela aparecera foram perigosos. Não respondi.

Miguel passou por nós e, antes que percebesse, me coloquei de pé em um pulo, abri a porta, e chamei por ele. Ele parou no corredor e voltou-se para mim. Seu rosto, seu lindo rosto, entregou-o. Ele estava triste, e talvez ele tenha acabado de aprender a lhe dar com a rejeição, e agora eu estava voltando para sua vida.

"Olá, Gina", ele disse, melancólico.

Eu não disse nada. Caminhei em sua direção e o abracei. Passando a mão pela sua cintura, puxei-o para mais perto e ele me abraçou de volta, me apertando firmemente e senti-me à salvo.

"Gosto de você, Miguel", eu disse, suavemente, "Se ainda estiver interessado no cargo, estou buscando por alguém que queira ocupá-lo"

Ele sorriu, "O que a faz pensar que não desisti de você?"

"Isso", colocando-me na ponta dos pés, ergui-me em direção aos seus lábios e beijei-o gentilmente.

Quando me afastei, ele pegou-me pela mão e guiou-me em direção a sua cabine. Olhei para Delia e ela me deu o dedão para cima. Passamos pelo vagão de Harry e capturei os olhos de Hermione que se arregalaram quando ergui a mão de Miguel e a minha, entrelaçadas.

Sentada em seu vagão com Terry Boot e Anthony Goldstein, expliquei que não sabia como aquele verão seria para mim. Se pudesse visitá-lo, iria. Se pudesse escrever, escreveria. Mas se não, ainda assim gostaria de ser sua namorada, isso é, se ele quisesse. Ele concordou.

**- Parte XVI -**

Quando o trem parou na estação King's Cross, vi Rony e Hermione saírem de seu compartimento, seguidos por Fred e Jorge. Eles pararam abruptamente e viraram-se para quem quer que fosse que ficara no recinto. Falei a Miguel que o encontraria mais tarde.

Ficando fora de vista, ouvi a voz de Jorge, "Deve ter milhares de galeões aqui"

"É", a voz de Harry disse, "Pense em quantos Cremes de Canários dá para comprar. Apenas não contem a mãe de vocês onde conseguiram..."

Minha boca se escancarou. Harry estava dando o seu prêmio do Torneio Tri-Bruxo para Fred e Jorge. Entendia que Harry não fosse querê-lo, mas dá-lo a Fred e Jorge para a loja de truques? Mamãe ficaria furiosa.

Harry saiu sem me notar e, pulando sobre Draco, Crabble e Goyle, entrei no compartimento, bem quando eles escondiam o dinheiro em suas malas, "Olá, garotos", cumprimentei-os, "O que estão escondendo?"

"Não faça perguntas..."

Interrompi Fred no meio da frase, "Você se lembra com quem está falando?", perguntei, "Você realmente acha que eu não ouvi tudo o que acabou de acontecer?"

Fred e Jorge se entreolharam, surpresos, e depois olharam para mim, novamente. "Eu sempre disse que você era uma bruxinha inteligente", Jorge disse.

"Não se esqueça disso", eu disse.

"Draco?", ouvi uma voz familiar berrar. Virando-me, vi Harper para lá, olhando abobado para os três sonserinos deitados no chão, com marcas de feitiços pelo corpo, "O que diabos...?", e olhou para nós, "Weasley! Eu devia ter sabido! O que fizeram?", berrou.

"Um pouco de decoração", Fred riu.

"Embora eu acho que não gosto muito do novo tapete", sorri.

"Falei que cuidasse de onde pisa, pequena Weasley!", ele chiou.

Harper pegou sua varinha e eu nunca fiquei tão feliz por isso. Eu podia não ser tão rápida com uma varinha quanto era com uma vassoura, mas venci Harper no ato, "_Chiroptera!_", berrei e raios pretos e roxos acertaram Harper bem no nariz.

O efeito foi instantâneo. Vários morcegos saíram do seu nariz e começaram a atacar seu rosto furiosamente. Berrando e estapeando os morcegos, ele caiu na cabine de frente para a nossa e a porta fechou-se com um estrondo forte.

Minha primeira vítima do feitiço do Ataque de Morcegos. Ótimo resultado, se me permitem a palavra. Virei-me para pegar o sorriso impressionado do Fred e do Jorge.

"Quando é que ele vai aprender?", Fred perguntou, passando o braço pelo meu ombro.

Jorge colocou sua mão no meu outro ombro, "Tamanho não é tudo", terminou.

_Continua..._

_**N/A: **__Gina esteve em situações muito parecidas às quais Harry se encontrou... Por exemplo, nesse capítulo, Gina consegue resistir à maldição Imperius. E eu tenho certeza que ela conseguiria, já que ela conseguiu lutar com a Horcruxe de Voldemort por tempo o suficiente para conseguir se livrar do diário._

_Sei que JK Rowling disse que simplesmente se esqueceu de mencionar que Harry pegara o mapa de volta do escritório de Moody, mas já que isso não é tecnicamente Cannon, aproveitei-me desse pequeno erro. Espero que tenham gostado._

_**N/T: **__Todo esse capítulo resume-se a um só comentário: ALGUÉM ME DÁ UM MIGUEL CORNER?!? _

_;D_

_Gente, eu adorei traduzir esse capítulo e já estou trabalhando no próximo... se tudo der certo, postarei-o semana que vem! ;D _

_Obrigada a todo mundo que mandou uma review! Aqui estão as respostas!!_

Slash Dream

Realmente, traduzir pode ser um pouco cansativo de vez em quando, mas é muito bom:D Obrigada por prestigiar meu trabalho:D Gostou?

Negreiros Potter

Justin soube escrever muito bem a relação dos Weasleys. :D Gostou deste novo capítulo? Espero que sim!

(x Carol x)

Eles são todos lindos! Os irmãos Weasleys são... o máximo:D Nossa, os capítulos são gigantescos, mas eu não me canso:D Aqui está o capítulo 6!

Grazi Potter GMM

A história realmente é fantástica! Obrigada! Já estou lendo sua fic! ;D Espero que esteja gostando, mesmo:D

bbiiaa

Os gêmeos _são_ lindos! Amo eles demais! Que bom que está gostando da tradução! Aguardo sua review!

_Gente, muito obrigada pelas reviews!!!_

_Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo tanto quanto eu!_

_Um beijo gigantesco,_

_Gii_


	7. Nós, A Ordem da Fênix

**Capítulo 7 – Nós, A Ordem da Fênix**

**- Parte I -**

Não acho que entendi de imediato a intensidade da situação em que estávamos. Queria acreditar que minha família estava à salvo e que nós levaríamos vidas normais enquanto outros bruxos, muito mais poderosos, iriam lutar contra Voldemort e seus seguidores. Eu estava errada. Minha família toda estaria envolvida e, mais tarde, lutaríamos lado a lado contra o Lord das Trevas.

Quando a guerra finalmente acabou, três anos mais tarde, minha família saiu com apenas um desastre... Digo que _apenas uma_ foi bom. Devo dizer que tivemos sorte por não termos perdido mais que um membro da família. Algumas famílias estavam devastadas.

Voldemort tirou muito de nós. Teria tirado muito mais se homens e mulheres valentes como Papai e Mamãe não tivessem se levantado e se negado a sentar em silêncio, deixando déspota controlasse o mundo que amamos tanto.

Ele eram a Ordem da Fênix, um grupo de pessoas que lutou corajosamente quando muitas poucas outras o fariam. Eles podiam não ser quem mandava, mas eram os melhores. Estavam preparados. Desejavam sacrificar tudo, até mesmo sua vida, mesmo suas crianças, se isso significasse que amanhã seria pacífica.

Não me importa o que Mamãe disse. Nós... as chamas "crianças" como Harry, Rony, Hermione, Fred, Jorge e eu... nós éramos uma parte da Ordem no momento em que pisamos no Largo Grimmauld, número 12. Acho que Dumbledore era o único que entendia isso, sabia que não ficaríamos em silêncio, só porque queriam. Era nossa luta, também. Era nossa guerra, também. Eram nossas _vidas_, também.

Entrei em nossa cozinha uma semana depois do fim do ano letivo. Exatamente uma semana desde que tínhamos retornado à Toca. Mamãe a Papai estavam ocupados organizando tudo e mandando corujas para determinadas pessoas. Fomos rapidamente informados sobre o que estava acontecendo; estávamos nos mudando para a antiga casa de Sirius que seria o novo quartel para a Ordem da Fênix.

Papai entrou pela cozinha e colocou uma mala junto com todas as outras. Puxou-me para perto, num abraço. Disse que me amava e que eu sempre seria sua garotinha. Teria ficado me abraçando por mais tempo, se Percy não tivesse nos interrompido.

"Pai, tenho um anúncio a fazer", ele estava radiante e eu não tinha idéia do porquê. Ele tinha passado as últimas semanas sendo investigado. Aparentemente, os superiores achavam que Percy deveria ter notado que seu chefe estava estranho. O que poderia ter acontecido na vida do meu irmão querido que pudesse melhorar seu humor?

"O que é, Percy?", Papai perguntou, num tom de voz cansado. Tinha passado as últimas semanas convencendo Fudge e o Ministério que não estava unido a Dumbledore. Salvara o emprego, mas por pouco, ao que parecia.

"Você está olhando para o novo Assistente Júnior do Ministério", Percy respondeu. Lançou um sorriso largo e espero que Papai lhe desse um tapinha nas costas, apertasse sua mão e começasse a planejar um jantar de celebração.

"Eles te promoveram?", questionei, incrédula, "Você nem mesmo percebeu que seu chefe tinha endoidado. Como eles podem confiar...?"

Papai lançou-me um "shh" e Percy olhou-me com pena, "Gina, você é nova demais para entender", disse, "Obviamente, eles ficaram impressionados com a maneira como cuidei das tarefas de Crouch durante sua ausência"

Papai observou Percy com curiosidade, tentando descobrir o que estava acontecendo, "Mal faz um ano que você saiu de Hogwarts, filho. Não entendo", coçou a bochecha, pensativo.

Papai hesitou antes de falar qualquer coisa, estava escolhendo as palavras cuidadosamente, "Você sabe como Fudge é. Não acha que ele está tentando te usar, Percy?", lançou-me um olhar rápido, "Para manter um olho em nós?"

Com cada palavra de Papai, vi Percy estremecer. Quando Papai pronunciou a última palavra de sua observação, Percy explodiu, "Se não estivessem fazendo nada de errado, não precisariam de ninguém espiando vocês!"

"Então você admite!", Papai berrou, não tão alto quanto Percy.

"Ele nunca me pediria tal coisa", Percy chiou.

"Você sabe muito bem que porra o Fudge quer!", Papai gritou. Nunca o ouvi papai pronunciar um palavrão na nossa frente, "Aceitando esse trabalho, você está traindo sua família"

"Estou traindo a família?", Percy soltou um berro agudo. A essa altura, o resto da família já tinha descido as escadas para ouvir a discussão, "E QUANTO A VOCÊ, _PAI_? Trabalhei tanto para me distanciar da sua reputação deplorável. Não consigo nem contar quantas vezes as pessoas perguntaram se eu era filho do amante-de-trouxas Arthur Weasley!"

"PERCY!", Mamãe berrou e pela primeira vez, Papai mandou-a ficar quieta e deixar que ele cuidasse daquilo. E pela primeira vez, Mamãe obedeceu.

"Sinto que minha reputação tenha sido um entrave para você", Papai disse, suavemente, "Mas não permitirei que questione minha dedicação à essa família"

"Dedicação?", Percy questionou, cuspe voando de sua boca, "Se tivesse qualquer dedicação a essa família, teria saído do seu departamento ridículo e teria conseguido algum dinheiro. Esse é o porquê de termos sido sempre pobres, Pai, não é? Porque você não tem ambição"

Fred e Jorge pareciam petrificados. Rony ficou parado com sua boca escancarada. Mamãe parecia que ia chorar _e_ matar ao mesmo tempo.

Papai não disse nada. Percy continuou berrando, "Ouviu as notícias de que eles tiraram Dumbledore do seu status na Ordem de Merlin? Eles acham que ele está louco. O que pensa do seu grande Alvo Dumbledore agora, Pai?"

"Estão simplesmente tentando tirar o crédito dele, Percy"

"Ele fez isso sozinho!", Percy berrou ainda mais alto, "Ele está encrencado. Se continuarem unidos a ele, em breve seguirão o mesmo caminho"

"Dumbledore é a única pessoa que está fazendo algo!", Papai gritou, "Qualquer que seja o problema que está acontecendo, tem a ver com o retorno de Você-Sabe-Quem"

"E qual é a sua prova para isso?", Percy berrou, "A palavra de um garoto de quatorze anos que têm buscando por atenção desde o segundo que pisou no colégio?"

Sem pensar, levantei-me e gritei, "Acha que o Harry está mentindo, então?", soquei-o com força no peito, "QUEM MATOU CEDRICO?", teria batido nele novamente se Mamãe não tivesse me impedido.

Percy recuou, "Gina, sinto muito que você tenha que ver isso", ele disse, suavemente, "Mas não pode deixar sua quedinha pelo Harry Potter se impôr à razão..."

"ODEIO VOCÊ!", berrei, "VOCÊ É UM COVARDE!", tentei me afastar de Mamãe, mas ela segurou-me com firmeza, como se fosse um feitiço de grude.

"Gina", Papai murmurou e foi necessário muito auto-controle para obedecê-lo. Voltou-se para Percy, "Ouça a razão, filho..."

"Pela primeira vez, ouça você!", Percy zombou, "Sei onde minha lealdade fica. Vocês podem trair o Ministério se quiserem, mas me nego..."

"Somos sua família, Percy", Mamãe sussurrou, dando ênfase a cada palavra.

Percy negou com a cabeça, "Não mais"

Papai ficou ereto. Lentamente, encurtou a distância entre ele e Percy. Esperei pelo pior. Papai observou o rosto do filho por alguns segundos, procurando por algo, talvez sinais de arrependimento, mas não os encontrou. Então, ele fez algo estranhou... abraçou Percy.

Percy, claro, foi pego desprevinido. Seu rosto franzido em confusão. Suas mão estavam rígidas ao lado do corpo e, quando Papai o soltou, vi as lágrimas cintilarem nos olhos de meu Pai. Ele disse num sussurro que mal podia ser ouvido, "Eu quero que vá embora"

Percy partiu em menos de uma hora.

Sempre disseram que Voldemort era o mestre em espalhar discordância e caos. Como eu disse antes, não tinha compreendido a magnitude da situação. Foi naquele momento que entendi que as coisas nunca mais seriam as mesmas.

Largo Grimmauld, número 12, era o pior lugar no qual eu já tinha estado. Era empoeirado, velho, acabado e perigoso. Não posso me lembrar do último lugar em que estive que tivesse tantas criaturas vivendo e procriando. E era a nossa função limpá-lo, sob as ordens de Mamãe. Se não podíamos ser ativos nas atividades da Ordem, aparentemente, isso era o que conseguiríamos.

Não foi fácil limpar a casa. Simples esfregões-trouxas não teriam sucesso contra aquele tipo de sujeira e mágica, sozinha, não era suficiente. Mamãe encantou esfregões para uma ajuda extra à limpeza. Rony estava encarregado de começar a limpar as janelas; os gêmeos, o chão e eu estava ocupada limpando a escada, quando ouvi a porta da frente abrir.

"Vejo que eles deixaram vocês com o trabalho importante"

**- Parte II -**

Não reconheci a voz. Larguei meu escovão e olhei para trás. Ali estava uma mulher que não podia ser muito mais velha que meu irmão Carlinhos. Seu rosto tinha o formato de um coração e seus olhos eram escuros, apesar de isso não significar que eles não tinham um formato lindo. Seu cabelo que se destacava, uma vez que estava espetado e da cor azul-gelo.

"Oi", cumprimentei a mulher. Acostumei-me a ver caras novas e antigas naquela casa, ainda mais naquele dia. Gui e Carlinhos já tinham chegado, seguidos por Dumbledore, Kingsley, Mundugus, Lupin, Diggle e Doge. Aquele seria o primeiro encontro da Ordem da Fênix.

"Ninfadora Tonks", a mulher disse.

"_Que nome estranho"_¸pensei, "Legal te conhecer, Ninfadora", respondi, "Sou Gina..."

"Weasley, tenho certeza", ela sorriu, "E essa é a última vez que você me chama de Ninfadora", seu sorriso tornou-se mais largo, "Me chame de Tonks"

"Meu nome verdadeiro é Ginevra, mas ninguém me chama assim"

"Eu gostaria que ninguém me chamasse de Ninfadora", Tonks respondeu, "Ginevra é um nome lindo, mas Gina combina com você tanto quanto", seus olhos focaram-se no topo de minha cabeça, "E você tem o cabelo mais incrível!", ela franziu o cenho levemente. Lentamente, seu cabelo azul e curto começou a crescer de sua cabeça e mudou do azul-gelo para o meu tom de cabelo. Quando estava feito, seu cabelo estava comprimento do meu, "Assim está melhor"

"Que feitiço foi aquele?", perguntei, admirando o tom de seu cabelo. Eu, definitivamente, teria que tentá-la.

"Não é feitiço", Tonks respondeu, "Sou uma metamórfoga", disse, como se fosse a coisa mais comum do mundo, mas sua habilidade é muito rara. Eu havia rido sobre isso. Ela podia mudar sua aparência à vontade, mas era limitada às formas humanas.

A porta abriu-se novamente. Moody recostou-se contra a batente. Senti um pouquinho de receio, e pensei que ele era um impostor, mas não poderia ser. Carto Crouch fora entregue ao horrível Beijo da Morte, não podia estar fazendo muita coisa naquele momento. Tonks afastou-se da porta aberta e derrubou um vaso.

"Professor Moody?", perguntei, um tanto preocupada, enquanto ele usava sua mágica para concertar o vaso.

"Sou só Moody hoje", ele respondeu, "Mas não posso dizer que tive muitas chances de ensinar dentro daquela caixa. Quando a reunião começa, Tonks?"

Tonks admitiu que não sabia, mas eu ainda estava curiosa sobre algo, "Pensei que estivesse aposentado, prof... Moody"

"E pensamos que Você-Sabe-Quem também estivesse", ele grunhiu. Tirou seu casaco e pendurou-o no cabide ao lado da porta, "Vou procurar por Dumbledore", passou por nós e o _"thunk, thunk"_ da sua perna de madeira ecoou pelo corredor.

"Um cara legal", Tonks murmurou, olhando para mim e abafando uma risada, "Por que não tira uma folga e toma uma xícara de chá comigo?"

Ela precisou perguntar uma segunda vez. Com uma expressão de alívio no meu rosto, segui-a pelo corredor, avisando-a para não acordar o quadro da Senhora Black, e entramos na cozinha. Lupin estava no outro canto, bebericando uma xícara de chá.

Os olhos de Lupin ergueram-se de sua xícara para mim e, depois, com aparente interesse, para Tonks. Depositou a xícara numa mesa e sorriu, "Você deve ser Ninfadora Tonks. Ouvi muito sobre você"

Tonks encontrou meus olhos numa fração de segundos, e respondeu para Lupin, "Espero que tenha ouvido que não deve me chamar de Ninfadora"

Os, normalmente, cansados olhos de Lupin pareceram ganhar uma energia juvenil na presença da jovem mulher. Ele sacou a varinha e conjurou uma segunda e terceira xícara, "Também ouvi da sua reputação para causar...", pegou a segunda xícara e ofereceu-a a Tonks, ela ergueu a mão para pegá-la, mas falhou. A xícara caiu no chão, espalhando o líquido quente por todo o canto. Lupin deu um meio sorriso, quando continuou, "..._acidentes_"

Tonks corou. Na verdade, para ser justa, seu cabelo corou, ficando um tom mais escuro do que estava quando ela imitou o meu, "Sigilo nunca foi uma das minhas especialidades, mas...", seu nariz transformou-se no fucinho de um porco, "tenho as maiores notas no quesito descrição"

Ambos, Lupin e eu, rimos alto ao ver o nariz. Enquanto ela voltava-o para a forma anterior, Tonks sorriu marota. Ofereci a ela minha xícara de chá, mas ela recusou, peguei minha xícara e sentei-me, ansiando por mais interação entre os dois.

"Ouvi coisas sobre você, também", Tonks admitiu, "Parece que você também tem a habilidade... de se transformar...", aparentemente, o _probleminha peludo_ de Lupin não trazia medo algum à ela, ao contrário, tornava-o mais interessante.

"Vejo que tem falado com seu primo", Lupin disse, carrancudo, "Infelizmente, não posso controlar o quão adorável aparento, quando me transformo"

Houve um silêncio entre eles. Não um estranho, mas um de compreensão. Tonks o encarava curiosamente tentando descobrir se aquilo fora um elogio. Lupin olhava para sua xícara, envergonhado, esperando não ter ofendido à mulher.

A porta da cozinha se escancarou. Sirius recostou-se contra a batente e sorriu calorosamente para nós três. Sirius cumprimentou Tonks e eles se abraçaram. Tonks parecia extremamente feliz em ver o primo, era muito jovem quando Sirius fora mandado para Azkaban e, pelo o que me disse em conversas posteriores, nunca se convencera da culpa dele.

"A propósito, Tonks, Molly está procurando por você", Sirius disse. Ela acenou um adeus para mim, deu um tapinha carinhoso no ombro de Sirius e trocou olhares com Lupin por um segundo, antes de desejar-lhe boa noite. No processo, derrubou uma cadeira. Ela teria me lembrado de mim mesma, seu eu não soubesse que ela era desastrada _por natureza_.

Sirius tirou uma mecha de cabelos da frente dos olhos. Lançou-me um olhar e piscou, ele deu um tapa de leve nas costas do estranhamente silencioso Remo Lupin, "Sabe, Aluado, minha prima é solteira. Nada me faria mais feliz do que te ter oficialmente como parte da família"

Lupin balançou a cabeça, enquanto levantava a cadeira que estava no chão, "Amor não é um luxo ao qual um homem como eu possa abraçar", não estabeleceu contato visual com Sirius.

Pronunciei-me, "Tonks não parece ser o tipo de mulher que se importaria com o fato de você ser um lobisomem", finalmente tomei um gole do meu chá e decidi que a arrumação de Lupin podia ser comparada à da mamãe.

Sirius estudou o rosto rude de Lupin, "Você gosta dela", provocou, cotovelando-o, e pensei que aquele devia ser a forma como se tratavam nos tempos de Hogwarts, "Seu cachorro!"

"Você se esquece", Lupin disse, finalmente erguendo os olhos para encontrar os de Sirius, "Você é o cachorro. Sou o lobo", apontando para Sirius e para si mesmo, respectivamente, e ambos gargalharam.

Pode perceber que Lupin e Tonks tiveram uma conexão imediata. Eu amava vê-los interagindo. Lupin parecia tão esgotado desde que o vi, parecendo muito mais velho, mas quando falava com Tonks, ele parecia relaxado e jovem. Ela lhe dava um sentimento de renovação e eu não precisava ouvir por trás das paredes para saber disso, você podia ver pela maneira que ele se portava na frente dela. Qualquer que fosse a missão distribuída, eles sempre davam um jeito de ficarem juntos.

Embora eu visse a conexão, nunca tive certeza de como Tonks se sentia. Por um momento, depois disso, concordei com minha mãe em juntá-la com Gui, mesmo que fosse só um jeito de nos livrarmos de Fleuma... perdão, Fleur.

Foi a vez de Dumbledore de entrar na cozinha, "Remo, Sirius, a reunião está quase começando", segurou a porta aberta para que os dois amigos passassem. Dumbledore empurrou seu óculos meia-luz para cima do nariz e cumprimentou-me, "Boa tarde, Gina"

Ele parecia ter passado por muitas coisas naquelas poucas semanas. Desde o assassinato de Cedrico, Dumbledore tinha sido convocado para a causa contra Voldemort. Para os que queriam ouvir e os que não queriam, ele espalhou as novas. Em resposta, o Ministério estava fazendo de tudo para desacreditá-lo.

"Olá, professor", respondi. Eu não sabia se ele ficaria muito ocupado nas próximas semanas para fazer qualquer perguntar, então decidi que aquele era um bom momento, "Preciso te perguntar uma coisa. O momento é oportuno?"

"Claro", Dumbledore disse, "Mas não esqueça tenho uma reunião a conduzir"

Assenti, indicando que não demoraria muito, "É permitido mandar cartas?"

"Se forem para Harry, não devemos mencionar nada a não ser que ele esteja aqui à salvo e protegido", Dumbledore respondeu.

Eu não tinha pensado no Harry, mas sim em Miguel. A informação era útil, no entanto, e poderia informar Rony sobre ela. Já que tocáramos no assunto, não pensei que faria mal falar um pouco mais sobre Harry, "Quando o traremos para cá conosco?"

Dumbledore suspirou pesadamente, "Não sei ainda", admitiu, "Ele está mais à salvo onde está"

Eu sei que Harry ficaria indisposto. Mesmo alguns dias recluso o levariam à insanidade, ele estava ansioso por saber o que estava acontecendo e talvez se juntasse à guerra se o permitissem. Forçando minha mente para longe dele, pensei em Miguel, "E se eu não estiver mandando uma carta para Harry?"

"Infelizmente, eu te aconselharia a não mandar corujas a não ser que extremamente necessário", ele respondeu e, por algum motivo, estava tudo bem por mim, "Se for tudo, tenho uma sala cheia de bruxas e bruxos que ficarão inquietos se não receberem a atenção necessária", saiu do recinto.

Voltei para os corredores alguns segundos depois. Sem chance que eles iam ter sua primeira reunião sem a bruxinha inteligente, aqui, ouvir tudo. Parei na batente da porta do salão de jantar, tentando ao máximo descobrir se a reunião já tinha começado.

"Que vergonha, Gina", ouvi a voz de Fred, rabugenta. Olhando para trás, vi Fred e Jorge, lado a lado, as mãos no quadril, olhando-me com falso desapontamento, "Estava tentando ouvir escondida, não estava?"

"Sou sua orelha extensível, lembram?", lembrei os gêmeos. Se eles estivessem tão curiosos quanto eu para saber o que estava acontecendo, eles se afastariam e me deixariam escutar.

"Não mais", Jorge respondeu. Ele segurou uma longa, brilhante e colorida corda, e sorriu, "Estivemos trabalhando nisso faz um tempo"

"Nos encontraremos lá em cima", Fred disse assim que ele e Jorge aparataram com um 'crack'.

Pensei em não seguí-los. Se a invenção deles falhasse, eu perderia a primeira metade da reunião e eu odiava não estar informada. Virando-me em direção a porta, encontrei com Tonks, que deve ter saído da sala sem tê-la visto. Xinguei internamente, sabendo que não poderia inventar uma desculpa para aquilo.

"Antes tarde do que nunca, acho que um de nós terá que colocar o feitiço Impermeável nas reuniões", Tonks disse casualmente, "É bem fácil de detectar. É só jogar algo contra a porta, se voltar... bem...", piscou para mim, "Mas não ouviu isso de mim", abriu a porta e voltou para dentro.

Algo tocou meu cabelo e tirei-o, perturbada. Segurando o misterioso objeto, reconheci-o como o fio que Fred e Jorge tinham acabado de me mostrar. Seguindo a linha com os olhos em direção ao andar de cima, vi-a sumir atrás de uma das pilastras. Sussurrei para a ponta do fio, "Estarei aí em cima num minuto"

As Orelhas funcionaram. Eu nunca devia ter duvidado. Os produtos dos gêmeos, quando trabalhavam neles por tanto tempo, raramente falhavam em fazer o que os gêmeos queria que fizessem. Então, foi assim que Fred, Jorge, Rony e eu descobrimos muitas das informações que não deveríamos saber. Até mesmo Hermione, quando chegou dias depois, apesar de relutante a princípio, não pôde negar que gostava de ter aquele tipo de conhecimento.

E Mamãe ficou furiosa quando descobriu o que estávamos fazendo. Aquele foi o começo do fim para as escutas das reuniões. Teríamos que depender do que os membros deixavam escapar, quando estavam conversando fora da sala.

"Vocês acham que meus pais já estão em perigo?", Hermione me perguntou, uma noite, dias antes da chegada de Harry. Olhei para ela e vi a silhueta de seu corpo deitado embaixo dos cobertores, encarando o teto. Eu ia responder, mas ela o fez por si mesma, "Acho que não. Duvido que Você-Sabe-Quem saiba quem sou"

"Ele acabou de voltar, Hermione. A Ordem acha que ele está tentando unir seus seguidores antes de causar qualquer caos", eu disse. Agarrei minha varinha, ergui-a, e olhei para o rosto de Hermione, suas bochechas estavam úmidas e cintilavam graças às lágrimas.

"Mais cedo ou mais tarde, iremos lutar", Hermione sussurrou, olhando-me finalmente, "Isso é inevitável, especialmente para mim, já que Harry e eu somos tão próximos"

"Você nunca o deixaria lutar sozinho, eu sei"

"O quê, então?"

Engoli em seco. Meus pais eram mágicos, e poderiam se virar contra o poder do mal. Os de Hermione, por outro lado, era trouxas, indefesos contra qualquer tipo de mágica. Se Voldemort quisesse matá-los, eles não poderiam impedi-lo, "Quando o momento chegar, pensaremos em algo", respondi.

**- Parte III -**

"Tenho escrito para Vítor desde o fim do ano letivo", Hermione disse, como se eu tivesse acabado de lhe perguntar, "Ele é um bom moço, mas contei que teríamos que ser só amigos"

Dei um meio-sorriso. Nem mesmo Hermione, a bruxa mais talentosa de Hogwarts, podia esconder seus sentimentos. Ela nunca seria feliz, a não ser que fosse com Rony. Por que acham que ela nunca teve um verdadeiro namorado depois de Krum? "O que fará sobre Rony?"

"O mesmo que tenho feito", ela disse, limpando uma lágrima de seus olhos, "Há coisas mais importantes com o que me importar fora ele e eu. Se... se ele descobrir, talvez... mas...", ela perdeu a coesão, mas entendi. Ela puxou os cobertores para a altura do pescoço, "Conte-me sobre Miguel, Gina"

Não havia muito o que contar. Deixei-a a par do que aconteceu no trem, deixando de lado a parte que Harry deu o dinheiro do Torneio aos gêmeos, "Gosto muito dele. Mal posso esperar para conhecê-lo melhor esse ano"

"Estou orgulhosa de você", Hermione disse, seus olhos ficando mais pesados com cada palavra.

"Mas me faça um favor", eu disse, também ficando mais cansada, "Não fale a ninguém sobre isso ainda, especialmente Rony. Ele fará uma cena..."

"Não se preocupe", respondeu, e bocejou, "Não direi ao Rony... ou ao Harry"

"_Bom"_, pensei.

"Será mais fácil... conversa... com Harry agora... que a pressão... acabou...", e adormeceu.

Ela estava certa. Mas Hermione quase sempre estava. Quando Harry finalmente chegou, senti como se um peso tivesse sido retirado. Ah, não consegui segurar as borboletas em meu estômago sempre que ele olhava para mim com aqueles olhos e não podia evitar pensar em quão adorável ele estava com aqueles cabelos bagunçados. Admirei sua habilidade de espantar dois dementadores e senti pena por ele, quando ele expressou seu ressentimento por ter sido deixado sozinho por um mês. Mas consegui falar com ele, e não só na frente dele, mas _com ele_. E ele conversou comigo.

Quando a Ordem informou Harry dos últimos acontecimentos, Fred estava certo. No momento em que Hermione fora para cama aquela noite, contou-me tudo. Incentivei a briga, momentos antes, porque não queria que desconfiassem que eu sabia. Nesse caso, duvido que Mamãe tenha permitido que a Ordem contasse a Harry. Se ela não tivesse me seguido escada acima, eu teria ouvido de qualquer forma.

Todos estavam preocupados que Harry ouvisse. Em qualquer outra situação, o bruxo em questão teria saído pacificamente, mas nada era tão simples com Harry. Eles tinham uma insatisfação com Harry, por ele ter ficado do lado de Dumbledore, afirmando que Voldemort voltara. Não iriam desistir de Harry sem lutar.

Enquanto Harry estava ouvindo, nós estávamos limpando. Entrei num quarto com produtos de limpeza. A primeira coisa que chamou minha atenção foi uma imensa peça de tapeçaria. No topo, lia-se "A Nobre e Mui Antiga Mansão dos Black: Nosso Lar" em letras grandes. Estudei a árvore genealógica da família com fascinação, tocando os lugares que foram queimados, apagando alguns nomes.

"Você deveria estar aí", Sirius disse, da porta. Caminhou parando ao meu lado, analisou a figura e apontou para onde achou que eu estaria, "Somos algo como primos de terceiro grau"

Eu deveria saber que éramos parentes. A maioria dos sangues-puro são. Como explicado pelo próprio Black, se quer casar com um sangue-puro, suas opções são muito limitadas, "Você também não está aqui", eu disse.

"Bem, sua família e eu somos o que chamaria de 'galhos quebrados' da árvore genealógica", Sirius disse, apontando para um ponto queimado ao lado de um finado bruxo chamado Regulo, "Traidores de sangue", ele disse, "Um preconceito sujo nossos parentes tem, não é?"

"Em termos educados", respondi.

Seu olhar ficou distante, lembrando-se, talvez, de algo que aconteceu naquela casa que o magoou. Virou-se da tapeçaria e olhou para mim, "Quis te dizer desde que chegou", começou, "Você me lembra muito a Lílian"

A mãe do Harry. Deve ser o cabelo vermelho. Minha mão se ergueu para pegar uma mecha do meu cabelo, mas ele balançou a cabeça, "Não só isso", Sirius riu, "Ela era tão apaixonada e determinada quanto você"

"Eu teria gostado dela?"

"Muitos poucos não gostavam", Sirius admitiu, "Não acho que tenha existido um garoto fora da Sonserina que não tenha gostado daquela garota pelo menos uma vez nos tempos em que ela ficou no colégio. Nós quatro.. Tiago, Remo, eu e...", hesitou antes de pronunciar o último nome, "..._Pettigrew_... todos tivemos uma queda por ela ao mesmo tempo"

Ri. Lembrei-me de ter visto uma foto da mãe do Harry, era tão bonita e era inegável que Harry tinha herdado aqueles olhos maravilhosos dela, "Eu adoraria tê-la conhecido. Parecia ser amável"

"Ela teria adorado você, tenho certeza", Sirius respondeu. Ele suspirou, e colocou uma mão na tapeçaria; encontrou o lugar onde seu nome deveria estar e acompanhou-o com a mão. Suas mãos eram calejadas, graças às fugas do Ministério, "Tudo o que eu via, quando estava em Azkaban, era ela e Tiago naquela noite"

Estremeci, pensando que os dementadores faziam as pessoas reviverem suas piores lembranças. Enquanto eu voltava para a Câmara Secreta, Sirius continuaria achando seu melhor amigo e esposa assassinados em uma casa destruída, "Como conseguiu lhe dar com isso?"

"Vim a descobrir que os dementadores me davam um tempo quando eu estava na minha forma de animago", Sirius disse, "E eu sabia que era inocente"

Franzindo o cenho, eu disse, "Por que demorou tanto para fugir?"

"Nunca tive uma razão", Sirius respondeu, "Até ver o rato transformado no jornal com sua família... Reconheceria aquele roedor nojento em qualquer lugar"

Pensei na nossa viagem para o Egito e quão divertida fora. Interessante saber que inspirara uma fuga, "Tenho contente que tenha saído, Sirius"

"Eu também", ele disse. Ergueu as mãos para o alto e gesticulou para sala, num gesto que englobava a casa inteira, "Mas voltei para um tipo diferente de prisão. Se não fosse pelo bem da Harry, não estaria aqui. Estaria lá fora, fazendo alguma coisa... qualquer coisa"

"Harry tem sorte em ter um padrinho como você", eu disse, "Depois de tudo pelo o que passou, ele merece a felicidade. Acho que ele estaria um caco sem você", _e eu estaria um caco se Harry estivesse um caco_, pensei.

Sirius sorriu e me deu um tapinha no ombro, "Harry tem sorte em ter uma amiga como você"

Senti uma certeza tristeza quando ele disse a palavra _amiga_. Eu sei que era o que éramos na época, e sei que tinha desistido dele, mas outra pessoa dizê-lo fazia tudo parecer mais real. Fazendo o meu melhor para ignorar a sensação, eu disse, suavemente, "Sempre serei amiga dele"

Ouvimos mamãe lá embaixo, "Harry voltou!", meus olhos brilharam e saí correndo do quarto, deixando Sirius para trás. Pulando dois degraus por vez, cheguei na cozinha bem quando Fred e Jorge apartaram e apenas alguns segundos antes de Rony entrar.

**- Parte IV -**

Harry estava lá com Papai, Mamãe e Hermione e a julgar pela expressão em seus rostos, ele tinha se livrado do Ministério. Para oficializar, perguntei, "Harry, você se livrou?"

"Me livrei", Harry disse, dando o maior sorriso que o vi dar em dias.

"Ele se livrou!", Fred berrou e Jorge imitou-o.

"Ele se livrou!", berrei de volta, tentando suprimir o riso que senti se formar dentro de mim. Harry tinha se livrado. Ele não seria expulso, não teria sua varinha quebrada, não ficaria longe de mim...

"Eu sabia!", Ron exclamou, com os punhos para o ar, "Você sempre se livra de tudo!"

"Eles eram obrigados à te liberar", Hermione disse, "Não havia nenhum caso contra você, nem unzinho..."

Fred me agarrou pelo ombro e me encarou boquiaberto, "ELE SE LIVROU!", berramos um para o outro. Ele agarrou meu pulso e nos juntamos a Jorge numa dança de celebração, repetindo as três palavras seguidamente, entramos na cozinha onde os outros conversavam.

"CALEM-SE!", Mamãe rugiu conosco.

Encontrei os olhos de Harry, e vi-o sorrir, feliz por ter evitado ser expulso uma vez mais e, talvez, eu esperava, entretido com a dança e o canto.

Dias depois, Hermione e eu abrimos as cartas de Hogwarts. Olhando para a lista uma da outra, achamos estranho que tivéssemos que comprar o mesmo livro de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

"Pelo menos encontraram um professor", eu disse à ela, "Fred e Jorge disseram que Dumbledore estava com dificuldades para achar um"

"Rony acha que o cargo é amaldiçoado", Hermione disse, "Costumava achar que ele estava sendo engraçado, mas ele pode estar certo", ela listou todos os professores que teve desde o primeiro ano, lembrando que Quirrel morreu ensinando, "Lupin foi o único realmente bom que tivemos"

"Crouch podia ser um Comensal, mas ele nos ensinou muito", lembrei-a, "A única coisa que ele fez _corretamente_, foi ensinar-nos"

Hermione estremeceu com o pensamento. Ela agarrou o envelope para joga-lo fora, mas quando pegou-o, algo brilhante e metálico caiu no chão, perto dos meus pés, de forma barulhenta. Hermione e eu o encaramos.

"_Isso é...?",_ pensei. Tinha que ser. Reconheceria aquilo em qualquer lugar desde que Percy pegava o seu a cada uma hora para encerar. Agachei-me e admirei o pomposo M sobre o leão da Grifinória, "Esqueci que eles escolhiam os monitores esse ano", disse, jogando o distintivo para ela.

Hermione viu o símbolo em sua mão, e encarou-o perplexa. Ela abriu a boca algumas vezes para dizer algo.

"Francamente, Hermione, você realmente achou que não ganharia uma dessas?"

O berrinho, excitado, começou baixo, mas foi aumentando de volume quando finalmente compreendeu. Do nada, ela pulou para a cama e ergueu o distintivo, analisando-o, "Não acredito!", ofegou, "Aposto... Aposto que Harry ganhou uma... Vou lá ver!", ela pulou para o chão e passou pela porta, correndo.

Revirei os olhos. Só a Hermione ficaria tão animada em ser nomeada monitora... bem, talvez Percy, mas eu tinha deserdado o idiota e decidi que não merecia mais ser mencionado em meus pensamentos.

"Para que toda aquela animação?", Mamãe perguntou, enquanto entrava no quarto. Depositou algumas roupas minhas na cama.

"Não a vi tão animada desde que ouviu que 'Hogwarts, Uma História' poderia ter uma continuação", eu disse. Mamãe me lançou um olhar estranho e ri, "Ela foi indicada monitora, Mãe"

"Ah, que emocionante!", Mamãe retrucou, com um largo sorriso, "Com tudo o que está acontecendo, ouso dizer que esqueci que eles escolhiam os monitores no quinto ano. Me pergunto se Rony..."

"Na real, Mãe?", perguntei, tentando não rir ainda mais, "Hermione acha que o Harry ganhou o outro"

Ela pareceu desapontada, mas se recuperou rapidamente, "A lista de material chegou?", perguntou, pegando o papel na minha cama, "Posso ir direto ao Beco Diagonal depois do almoço e pegar as coisas que vocês precisam", ela dobrou a carta e levou-a com ela, quando saiu do meu quarto.

"Dumbledore nomeou _você_ como Monitor?", perguntei a Rony aquela tarde, vendo os garotos guardarem seus pertences. Olhei para Harry que parecia entretido demais com suas meias.

"Caraca, não soe tão surpresa", Rony disse, depositando seu distintivo em seu criado-mudo.

"Quero dizer, qual é", disse, brincalhona, "Deve ser verdade o que dizem sobre Dumbledore. Deve estar mesmo piradão para confiar em _você_"

"Cai fora, Gina", Rony guinchou, jogando uma meia em mim.

Movi gentilmente minha cabeça para a esquerda e a meia voou por mim. Lancei um novo olhar ao Harry que ainda estava dobrando as meias. Algo o estava incomodando e decidi dar uma chance à minha recém adquirida habilidade de conversar com ele. Agora, o que fazer com Rony? "Espero que Mamãe chegue em casa logo. Estou morrendo de fome"

Rony parou de tentar socar os livros dentro da mala, "Essa foi a coisa mais inteligente que você já disse o dia inteiro", massageou a barriga de maneira aficionada, "Eu poderia comer um lanche. Harry, tá afim de um chocolate?"

"Hum?", Harry perguntou, sem se virar, "Não, valeu, Rony. Vou esperar pelo jantar", ainda com aquelas meias. Rony deu de ombros e saiu do quarto à procura de algo comestível para saciar sua fome.

Analisei Harry por um momento, "Ou você gosta muito dessas meias, Harry, ou algo te incomoda"

Harry jogou as meias dentro da mala e voltou-se para me encarar. Esse deve ter sido, se bem me lembro, a primeira vez que ficamos no mesmo recinto juntos, sem ninguém por perto, ambos conscientes, desde a Câmera Secreta. Senti-me estranhamente confortável e perguntei, internamente, se ele se sentia da mesma forma, "Não tem nada me incomodando. Só estou preocupado...", sua voz sumiu.

"Harry, todos estamos preocupados com Você-Sabe-Quem", eu disse.

Por uma fração de segundos, seus olhos se focaram no distintivo de Rony, sobre o criado-mudo, e percebi o que ele estava pensando. Ele deu de ombros em resposta.

**- Parte V -**

"Tenho certeza que Dumbledore tem suas razões para não tê-lo feito monitor", eu disse casualmente, e analisei seu rosto, buscando uma reação. Sim, como eu suspeitava, seu rosto se franziu levemente. Achei o motivo para sua preocupação, "Quando foi a última vez que Dumbledore te deixou na mão?"

"Er...", ele disse. Lutou com algo em sua mente, como se estivesse pesando se devia ou não confiar em mim. Eu podia esperar. Eu tinha, afinal de contas, esperado anos para conseguir falar com ele normalmente como naquele momento. Quando ele estivesse pronto para falar o que o incomodava, eu ouviria.

"Vejo que você prefere manter para você mesmo", disse. Levantei-me e deixei o quarto, trombando com Hermione. Ela me fitou curiosamente, "Tudo já está arrumado?", perguntei, evitando seus olhos.

Quando estávamos longe do alcance dos ouvidos do ocupante do quarto, ela ralhou, "Achei que tivesse desistido do Harry"

"Desisti", respondi.

"O que está fazendo sozinha com ele?", Hermione perguntou, "Duvido que Miguel achasse aquilo inocente"

Ela só queria o que era melhor para mim. Suponho que ela estava certa. Mas era inocente. Queria ter certeza que Harry estava bem, não tentar seduzi-lo. Contei isso à ela.

Hermione pareceu cética, "Você tem um namorado agora, Gina...", e parei de ouvi-la. Eu podia estar namorando, mas isso não queria dizer que eu não podia ser amigável com Harry ou tentar animá-lo.

"Hey, garotas", o cumprimento familiar de Tonks fez-se ouvir quando entramos na cozinha. Rony agarrou alguns sapos de chocolate e saiu do recinto sem muito mais do que um 'oi', "E aí? Vocês deveriam estar animados. Estão indo ao colégio logo!"

"Hermione está me acusando de adultério", disse, sorrindo para minha amiga para que ela soubesse que não havia ressentimentos.

Tonks inclinou levemente a cabeça e nos lançou um olhar questionador. Hermione e eu gostávamos muito de Tonks. Ficamos muito próximas delas naquelas últimas semanas, ficando acordadas até tarde discutindo sobre tudo de garotos à roupas, de Voldemort à Comensais da Morte. Tonks era alguém muito fácil com quem conversar.

Hermione soltou um guincho irritado, "Gina gosta do Harry, Tonks...", ela começou.

"Eu _gostava_ do Harry", interrompi.

"... e ela está saindo com o Miguel", Hermione olhou para mim e voltou para Tonks, "E continua tentando chamar a atenção do Harry..."

"Estou tentando chamar a atenção dele de forma amigável..."

"... e eu não acho que ela deveria tentar seduzi-lo quando tem um namorado..."

"HEY! Não posso seduzi-lo como uma amiga faria?"

Tonks gargalhou, mas eu estava ficando um pouco brava com Hermione. Eu estava tentando mesmo desencanar do garoto, mas com esses lembretes constantes, fazê-lo ficava cada vez mais difícil.

"Então, você gosta do Harry, não?", Tonks perguntou. Nós conversamos muito sobre Miguel e eu tentei de tudo para que o assunto não se desviasse para Harry e meu amor não correspondido.

"Não", menti, e Hermione lançou um olhar eu-sei-de-tudo. Eu tinha decidido começar dizendo em voz alta que tinha desistido dele. Se eu convencesse um número suficiente de pessoas, talvez convencesse a mim mesma. Vi Hermione concordar com a cabeça para Tonks, e bati nela. Não conseguiria alcançar meu objetivo com esse tipo de atitude. Com um suspiro, assenti com o coração partido, "Talvez... mas só um pouco... estou tentando parar... por causa do Miguel..."

"Compreendo", Tonks disse. Ela abraçou a nós duas e saiu da cozinha, deixando-me sozinha com Hermione.

Lancei um olhar irritado para Hermione, "Se eu vou conseguir desistir de Harry, você precisa parar de falar para as pessoas que eu gosto dele", disse à ela.

"Está me dizendo que não terminaria com Miguel se...?"

Coloquei minhas mãos sobre a boca dela para cala-la. Ela realmente pensava isso de mim? "O que você acha que eu sou?", grunhi para ela, e pensei no tipo de mulher que Mamãe dizia sempre iludir vários homens, "Não sou uma promiscua. Sou a namorada do Miguel. Se Harry parasse de ser cego por dez segundos e me notasse, eu diria que é _tarde demais_"

Hermione me encarou em descrença, "Se é o que você quer..."

"_Eu quero"_

"...então, de agora em diante, você desencanou do Harry"

"_Eu desencanei do Harry"_, rosnei. Girei nos calcanhares e sai para longe dela, meus cabelos acompanhando o movimento. Marchei em direção a porta e bati meu pulso nela com força, abrindo-a. O quadro da Senhora Black começou a berrar comigo enquanto eu subia a escada com passos duros.

Joguei-me na cama e bati com os punhos no travesseiros três vezes. Nunca tinha ficado irritada com Hermione por motivo algum. Odiava ficar brava com ela; nós sempre nos demos extremamente bem. Soltei um longo suspiro, e deitei lá observando o teto.

Hermione entrou alguns minutos depois. Caminhou na direção da minha cama, sentou-se ao meu lado e disse, "Me desculpa, Gina"

Murmurei alguma coisa que ela não conseguiu ouvir e que não quero repetir.

"Quero que saiba que confio em você", ela disse, colocando a mão no meu ombro, "Daqui em diante, você desencanou do Harry"

Aceitei seu pedido de desculpas e abracei minha melhor amiga.

Quando Rony e Hermione foram forças a fazer seus deveres como monitores no dia seguinte, no trem, Harry parecia extremamente perdido sem eles. Eu devia ter ido procurar por Miguel, mas não poderia deixá-lo andando por aí e não gostava da idéia do Harry sentado na mesma cabine que Miguel.

"Vamos", eu disse para Harry, "Se seguirmos, poderemos guardar um lugar para eles", eu estava tentada a pegá-lo pela mão e guia-lo para algum lugar, mas me segurei. Afinal de contas, aquilo não tinha nada a ver com querer sentar com Harry e, sim, ajudar um amigo... ou pelo menos, foi o que disse a mim mesma.

**- Parte VI -**

Assistir os garotos com Luna fazia valer a pena não ter sentado com Miguel. E nem tive vontade de azarar Cho quando ela parou para ver o Harry. E se a reação de Rony foi ótima ao ver Luna, a de Hermione foi ainda melhor. Eles são o completo oposto um do outro.

Quando chegamos ao Salão Principal, encontrei Delia com Ethan próximos ao final da mesa da Grifinória. Ela acenou para que me juntasse a eles, e deixei os demais. Sentando-me ao lado da minha colega de quarto, cumprimentei-a, "Achei que não fosse voltar esse ano", disse a ela.

"Mamãe e eu fomos ao Ministério e conversamos com algumas pessoas", Delia disse, "Eles nos asseguraram de que nada estava errado"

Encarei-a, incrédula. _Nada estava errado_, "E você acredita nisso?"

"Bem, ninguém realmente sabe o que aconteceu..."

"Harry sabe!", berrei, histérica, "Ele estava lá"

"Gina", Delia disse, tentando me acalmar, "Não sei no que acreditar, esse mundo é tão confuso. As coisas são tão diferentes aqui"

"Você percebeu que Harry não está aqui ainda?", Ethan disse, notando minha irritação crescente e tentando mudar de assunto. Apontou para a mesa de professores, "Grubby-Plank está em seu lugar"

"Eu vi", respondi. Eu sabia que Hogwarts tinha alguns trabalhos para fazer para a Ordem, mas não achei que fosse tomar todo o verão. Não pude compartilhar a informação, pois sabia que era confidencial.

"Eu prefiro Brubby-Plank ao Hagrid", Delia disse, olhando para seus dedos. Uma das criaturas de Hagrid tinham queimado-na seriamente no ano letivo anterior.

Lancei um olhar irritado para ela, "Espero que ele volte logo"

"As aulas dele eram sempre divertidas", Ethan disse, defendendo-me. Eu sabia que ele, ao menos, gostava de Hagrid, mesmo que fosse pelo puro perigo das tarefas.

"Então", Delia começou, "_Harry Potter_ ficou com vocês esse verão?", ela sussurrou seu nome; vi Ethan revirar os olhos.

Olhei por cima dos ombros, tentando localizar Miguel, "Alguma coisa do tipo", disse, um pouco menos irritada, "Mas tenho novidades para você, Delia", sabia que ela amaria ouvir isso, "Estou namorando o Miguel Corner"

Delia berrou, fazendo três pessoas às suas costas pularem. Ela pegou minhas mãos e pediu uma descrição detalhada do relacionamento, cada mínimo detalhe.

"É por isso que ele estava procurando por você?", Ethan perguntou, antes que eu pudesse responder à Delia.

"Ele estava?", perguntei. Ergui-me, ansiosa, buscando por meu namorado. Encontrei-o, finalmente, na mesa da Corvinal, longe de mim, com Terry Boot e Anthony Goldstein. Assegurei-me de que a Seleção não tinha começado e corri em direção a ele.

Sentei-me ao lado dele e abracei-o com força, "Miguel!", cumprimentei.

Ele deu um largo sorriso e abraçou-me de volta, "Estava começando a achar que tinha me esquecido", ele disse.

"Esquecer você?", eu disse, beijando-o na bochecha, "Eu não conseguiria esquecer o garoto mais lindo de Hogwarts"

"Onde você estava no trem?", perguntou.

"Rony e Hermione foram feitos monitores e Harry parecia perdido. Me senti mal em deixa-lo sozinho", eu disse, casualmente, e Miguel pareceu satisfeito com a resposta. Voltei-me para Anthony, "Você é monitor, também, não é?"

Ele apontou para o distintivo azul e bronze com o caprichado M sobre uma águia, "Meus pais estavam muito orgulhosos de mim"

Às minhas costas, ouvi um fungo. Girando no assento, encontrei os olhos avermelhados de Cho. Ela estivera chorando, obviamente. Notando que não queria azara-la novamente, cumprimentei-a com um sorriso, e então percebi que devo ter ocupado seu assento, "Estou no seu lugar, Cho?"

"Não me importo", ela disse, suavemente, "Você queria ver seu namorado", ela pronunciou a última palavra com uma leve hesitação. Eu entendia. Qualquer sinal de um relacionamento alegre devia fazer com que ela se lembrasse de Cedrico.

Voltei-me para Miguel, beijei-o na bochecha novamente, e disse, "Te encontro depois. A Seleção está para começar"

Levantei-me e permiti que Cho ocupasse seu lugar novamente. Sua amiga, que eu mais tarde conheceria como Marieta Edgecombe, pegou as mãos de Cho e deu um aperto reconfortante.

A nova música do Chapéu Seletor já estavam começada quando me juntei a Ethan e Delia. Ouvi a maior parte dela e ponderei qual seria o significado do aviso que nos dera. _Estejam unidos_, ele dizia. Vi Harper e Vaisley com o rabo dos olhos e pensei o quão improvável aquilo era.

Depois da comida, Dumbledore disse o de sempre sobre a Floresta Proibida, os pedidos de Filch, novos professores, e a prática de Quadriboll e me perguntei se poderia tentar para o time com uma vassoura do colégio. Será que conseguiria impressionar Angelina com uma pobre vassoura daquelas?

Depois que aquela horrível vaca da Umbridge falou por o que pareceu duas horas, juntei-me ao resto dos meus colegas enquanto caminhávamos em direção ao salão Comunal. Preocupada em ser rejeitada no time de Quadriboll, descobri Neville andando ao meu lado.

"Você acredita no Ministério?", Neville me perguntou, a planta que ele segurava estava se inclinando perigosamente na minha direção. Algumas poucas horas atrás, a planta tinha me coberto de uma substância viscosa e eu não queria que acontecesse novamente, "Eu não entendi uma palavra do que aquela Umbridge falou, mas ouvi Hermione. Ela acha que o Ministério está tentando interferir aqui"

"Não sei como ela conseguiu ficar sentada o tempo inteiro e _ouvir_", respondi. Eu quase tinha enfeitiçado Rony só para me recuperar do tédio.

"Você conhece a Hermione", Neville disse. Ergueu a planta e sorriu, "Ela também me passou a nova senha"

"Sério?", questionei. Perguntei-me o porquê, já que Neville não era o melhor para se lembrar delas. Tinha escrito todas elas em um papel, no terceiro ano, e foi sua culpa que Sirius entrou na nossa torre, não que fosse um problema, tendo em vista que Sirius era inocente, mas isso nos assustou para valer.

"Vou me lembrar, com certeza, desta vez", deu um largo sorriso, "_Mimbulus Mimbletonia!_", exclamou.

Não pude evitar me sentir feliz por ele, "Parece que Harry poderia usá-lo", eu disse, apontando escada acima, em direção à entrada dos dormitórios. Ele estava em pé, obviamente sem a mínima idéia, enquanto a Mulher Gorda se recusava a deixá-lo entrar"

"Certo", Neville disse, correndo em direção à cena, "Harry!", chamou, "Eu sei a senha!", derrubou um segundanista na sua corrida para ajudar Harry.

No segundo que Neville deixou-me, Rony e Hermione posicionaram-se um de cada lado meu. Olhei de um para o outro, "Olá. Indo na mesma direção que eu?", soltei um longo suspiro em minhas mãos e fingi limpar o distintivo de monitor de Rony, "A não ser que esteja ocupado sendo responsável, irmão querido"

"Ser responsável é mais fácil do que imaginei", Rony retrucou, "Tudo o que tenho que fazer é mandar nos outros. É muito divertido"

"Rony", Hermione disse, mal-humorada, enquanto parava na frente da entrada, esperando que um casal de primeiranistas parasse de bobeira e entrassem, "Não tem nada a ver com mandar nos outros, e sim _guiar_ seus companheiros estudantes. Francamente, Rony"

"Hey!", Rony exclamou, ignorando a observação dela, e voltou sua atenção para os primeiranistas que não se moveram, "Mexam-se ou vou tirar ponto de vocês!", ele perseguiu os estudantes de onze anos através da entrada. Até Hermione teve que sorrir para aquilo.

"Talvez estivessem bloqueando o caminho porque viram um Snorack de Chifres-Virados", eu disse à Hermione, enquanto passávamos pela entrada do retrato. Analisei seu rosto, esperando por uma reação.

"Um o quê?"

"É algo sobre o que Luna sempre fala"

"Luna Lovegood?", Hermione retrucou. Ergueu as mãos, em perplexidade, mas depois deixou-as cair novamente, "Qual é o problema dela?"

"Ela é inofensiva", assegurei. Expliquei como você só tem que deixar Luna ser ela mesma e acreditar no que quisesse.

"Mas ela está na _Corvinal_", Hermione recriminou, como se isso encerrasse o assunto.

Desejei boa-noite à Hermione e dormi pacificamente em minha cama, naquela noite, sonhando com a expressão de Harry quando eu me tornasse um novo membro do time de Quadriboll da Grifinória.

**- Parte VII -**

"Acho que você não terá problemas para entrar", Miguel disse para mim, alguns minutos antes da aula, dias depois. Ele tinha me acompanhado até a sala, pois ficava no caminho da sua. Seria minha primeira aula com Umbridge e, depois do que Hermione contou, não estava muito entusiasmada.

"Você nem me viu voando", provoquei, apertando mais sua mão e dei-lhe uma carranca para aprofundar meu fingido tormento.

"Acho que não", Miguel respondeu, "Mas sei que pode ser a melhor no que quiser fazer"

Nenhuma observação animadora. Nenhum sorriso bondoso. Era quase como se ele estivesse com medo de ferir meus sentimentos. E o argumento do _Eu sei que você pode ser a melhor no que quiser fazer _me perturbava um pouco, também. Ele não sabia se eu podia ser a melhor. Mas desconsiderei as ações, talvez ele só estivesse nervoso.

"A Umbridge é mesmo horrível ou é a professora mais legal daqui?", perguntei, esperando instalar algum divertimento entre nós dois.

"Ela é um monstro", ele sussurrou, olhando nervosamente para os lados, para se assegurar de que ela não estava ouvindo, "A pior; talvez ainda pior que Snape"

Eu não estava nada animada para essa aula. Olhei por sobre o ombro de Miguel e vi Cho passando com um lenço na mão. "Me sinto mal pela Cho", disse, com franqueza.

Miguel voltou-se para ver a garota passar, "Ela está sempre chorando, Gina. Eu só queria que tivesse algo que eu pudesse fazer para ajudá-la", ele disse, "Fui eu quem a apresentou ao Cedrico"

"E tenho certeza que ela não se arrepende disso", disse a ele.

"Marieta tem boas intenções, mas não sei se ela é de muita ajuda", Miguel disse, "Você é bom com esse tipo de coisa? Talvez pudesse falar com ela"

Não tinha maus sentimentos em relação a Cho, mas não tinha certeza se queria começar uma conversa real com ela e virar sua amiga, "Não sei", disse, simplesmente, "Talvez ela volte a ser a garota animada de sempre"

Miguel riu, "Só a vi animada uma vez até agora", disse, "E foi quando ela falou com Harry"

_Hum..._ nenhum tumulto interno. Nenhum desejo de arrancar a cabeça dela fora. Supus que esse era o sentimento que se tinha ao estar bem com Cho e Harry. Satisfeita comigo mesma, dei um beijo rápido nos lábios de Miguel, entrei na sala de DCAT e sentei-me entre Delia e Luna.

Antes que Delia pudesse me fazer as perguntas íntimas, Umbridge entrou na sala e cumprimentou-nos com um mais-legal-do-que-necessário cumprimento, "Bom dia, crianças"

"Boa tarde, professora Umbridge", a maioria da classe cantou. Revirei meus olhos. Eles devem ter considerado os avisos dos estudantes mais velhos. A mulher com cara de sapo inclinou-se na minha direção, "Por que, querida criança, não se juntou ao seus amigos para me cumprimentar?"

"Não sabia que era obrigatório", disse. Recusei a interromper o contato visual com ela, embora me enojasse continuar a olhar para aqueles olhos horríveis.

"É claro que é obrigatório", ela disse, docemente, e riu de maneira forçada, "Agora que você sabe, por favor, cumprimente-me propriamente"

Mordi meu lábio inferior com força. Considerei não obedecê-la, mas Umbridge deu-me uma forte cotovelada. Desisti, e cumprimentei-a como ela queria, mas recusei-me a usar o entusiasmo que ela desejava.

"Excelente!", ela disse. Girou nos calcanhares e caminhou em direção ao quadro negro, "Guardem a varinha e peguem suas penas!", ela pegou sua varinha curta de sua bolsa e bateu no quadro negro. As palavras "Defesa Contra As Artes das Trevas: Um Retorno Aos Princípios Básicos" apareceram.

"Essa aula já teve muitos professores", Umbridge disse, "Vocês foram alunos de apenas três de incontáveis professores que entraram por essa porta. Se estivessem no quinto ano, teríamos que nos preocupar por estar atrasados para os seus N.O.M.s, mas", ela sorriu, "estou aqui para retificar o problema"

"Sob esse cuidadosamente estruturado, centrado na teoria, aprovado pelo Ministério curso de mágica defensiva, vocês finalmente terão a aula que sempre quiseram e, mais importante, sempre precisaram"

Ela tocou o quadro-negro novamente, "Copiem isso, por favor", a primeira mensagem desapareceu e foi restituída por:

_Objetivos do curso:_

_Compreensão dos princípios fundamentais da magia defensiva;_

_Aprender a reconhecer qual magia defensiva pode ser usada legalmente;_

_Estabelecendo o uso da magia defensiva no contexto de uso prático;_

Hermione tinha me contado sobre essa parte da lição. Não esperava que Umbridge fosse ensinar a exata mesma coisa. Molhei minha pena no tinteiro e comecei a copiar a informação no pergaminho, mas Umbridge pronunciou-se novamente.

"Alguns alunos acharam necessário criticar o curso aprovado pelo Ministério ontem", disse.

Dei um sorriso largo, pensando em como Hermione e seus colegas do quinto ano fizeram-na parecer com uma idiota, "Não há nada escrito sobre _usar_ magias defensivas", Hermione havia dito.

Ela parou na minha frente, novamente. Olhos cerrados na minha direção, "Qual seu nome?", perguntou, claramente perturbada.

"Gina Weasley", disse, ainda negando-me a interromper o contato visual.

"A filha de Arthur Weasley?", perguntou e assenti, "Não devia ter esperado nada menos", ela sorriu novamente e quis socá-la no rosto, "Senhorita Weasley, devo perguntar por que está sorrindo?"

Quando entrei na sala, não tinha a intenção de fazer uma cena. Sinceramente, estava preparada para morder minha língua e aproveitar, se possível, a aula. Mas ela começou, e não era da minha natureza recuar de uma briga, "Com todo o respeito, professora, eu, por acaso, concordo com os alunos em questão. Acho que devemos aprender a _usar_ magia defensiva para melhor aprendê-los"

Ouvi um murmúrio na sala, meus colegas concordando. Umbridge analisou os estudantes, dando-me a oportunidade para piscar, "Silêncio, por favor", ordenou.

"Não vamos usar magia?", Delia perguntou.

"Se deseja falar, levante sua mão", Umbridge ordenou, seu sorriso aumentando ainda mais, "Mas não, não usaremos magia. Tenho certeza que vocês não esperam ser atacados nesta sala. Nós _aprenderemos sobre mágica_ e isso deverá ser suficiente"

"Suficiente para quê?", cuspi, "Caso você tenha esquecido, um Comensal da Morte _nos ensinou_ ano passado"

"_Mão, senhorita Weasley"_, ela cantarolou.

Lembrando-me de Hermione, joguei minha mão acima da minha cabeça. Olhando para a esquerda, vi que Luna também tinha sua mão erguida.

"Senhorita...?", Umbridge perguntou e quando Luna respondeu, ela disse, "... Lovegood?"

"Todos nós estávamos em perigo ano passado, porque um Comensal da Morte nos estava ensinando", ela disse, repetindo o que eu tinha dito, "Não seria esse um bom motivo para usar magia na aula?"

"Bartolomeu Crouch Júnior era um indivíduo perturbado que acreditava ser um seguidor de um bruxo das trevas que morreu a mais de uma década atrás", Umbridge disse, olhando de um estudante para outro. Vendo algumas expressões céticas, ela adicionou, "Vejo que o senhor Potter têm espalhado suas mentiras para todos"

"MENTIRAS?", berrei. Delia colocou a mão sobre o meu braço, mas livrei-me. Tremia com raiva e indignidade por com aquela mulher vil. De alguma forma, Voldemort voltou. Como? Eu não sabia, mas ele deu um jeito de fazê-lo. Eu era uma prova disso. Tenho certeza de que se ele tivesse conseguido me possuir, teria voltado dois anos mais cedo do que voltara.

"Não vejo sua mão erguida, senhorita Weasley", Umbridge lançou-me aquele sorriso novamente, "E, sim, mentiras. Nenhum bruxo das trevas voltou da morte. Nenhum Comensal da Morte está correndo à solta..."

"Você é a mentirosa!", guinchei.

"Detenção, senhorita Weasley. E se falar novamente fora da sua vez, não terá tempo livre algum durante esse ano letivo"

**- Parte VIII -**

Tremendo com uma raiva incontrolável, lembrei de Hermione contando como fora o primeiro encontro de Harry com Umbridge. Ela mandou-o para professora McGonagall, que ralhou com Harry e pediu que ele controlasse seu temperamento. Mordi meus lábios com toda a força que tinha e disse, "Sim, professora", senti o gosto de sangue.

"Sexta à noite, 5:30"

Meu coração afundou. Isso era meia hora depois dos testes para o time de Quadriboll começarem. Eu não poderia me apresentar. Como eu odiava aquela mulher! Como eu odiava aquele monstro horrível!

Bati em sua porta na sexta, alguns minutos antes das 5:30. Ela abriu a porta e vi Harry sentado lá, escrevendo e lançando olhares pela janela. Ouvi o som de Angelina ordenando os que estavam tentando entrar pro time. Ela saiu do quarto rapidamente e fechou a porta às suas costas.

"Obrigada por ter chego mais cedo, senhorita Weasley", ela disse. Aguardou por uma resposta, mas quando ficou claro que eu não a daria, continuou, "Sinto muito que tenhamos tido um começo tão ruim. Quero que sabia que quero ser sua amiga..."

Senti-me enojada.

"... mas", ela deu uma pausa para efeito, "se continuar a espalhas as mentiras do senhor Potter, serei forçada a tomar medidas drásticas"

Encarei-a.

"Permita-me explicar", sua boca se curvou em um sorriso sádico, "Não interromperá minha aula daquela maneira novamente, ou terei que espalhar algumas informações que você não gostaria de ter reveladas aos seus colegas"

O que era aquilo? Que informação ela teria que poderia me manter calada em sua aula? Ri por dentro e convidei-a a dar o primeiro passo.

"No seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts, houveram muitos... acidentes. A pessoa culpada foi completamente perdoada", seus olhos se cerraram para mim, ao pronunciar 'pessoa'.

Meus olhos se arregalaram. Ela sabia que eu tinha aberto a Câmara? Como ela...? Não tinha como...

"Seria uma pena se essa informação se tornasse pública"

As lágrimas estavam aparecendo. Podia senti-las enchendo meus olhos. Quem tinha...? E então me ocorreu. _Percy_. Minha família, incluindo Percy, sabia do ocorrido. Não sabia se Percy tinha informado Umbridge propositalmente, mas não havia outro modo para ela ter descoberto. Negando-me a chorar na frente dela, encarei-a com raiva.

"Tendo em vista que já tenho um aluno em detenção, você acompanhará Filch esta noite e polirá todos os pedaços de armaduras no primeiro andar. Não usará mágica e não me importo com o tempo que isso leve", Umbridge parecia satisfeita consigo mesma, "Está dispensada"

Sai andando e, quando finalmente ouvi a porta fechar, chorei.

Na manhã seguinte, sentei com Hermione em seu quarto depois do café da manhã. Ela estava fazendo a lição de casa. Decidi informá-la do que acontecera na noite anterior. Quando contei, ela berrou, horrorizada.

"Aquela vaca!", ela murmurou, fechando o livro que estava lendo, "Como ela descobriu?"

"Deve ter sido Percy", eu disse, e ela ofegou novamente, "Por mais idiota que ele seja, não acho que ele me faria tanto mal propositalmente"

"Você deveria falar com Dumbledore", sugeriu.

"Não. Ele já tem muito com o que se preocupar. Vou só ficar em silêncio de agora em diante"

Ela me encarou, questionando minha habilidade de sentar em silêncio enquanto mentiras eram espalhadas. Ela brincou com a pena em sua mão, "Ela é um mulher estúpida"

"Sim", concordei, "Deveríamos fazer algo sobre ela", esperei que ela me recriminasse e explicasse que não podíamos fazer nada contra um professor, mas ficou sentada em silêncio, "No que está pensando, Hermione?"

"Estava pensando que você está certa"

O quê? A Monitora pensou que eu estivesse certa? Hermione me impressionou, "O que quer dizer?", perguntei.

"Não sei ainda", Hermione murmurou, "Acho que precisamos aprender sozinhos, pelas costas da Umbridge... Eu só... tenho que me preparar parra esse tipo de rebelião"

"Você poderia nos ensinar, também!"

"Na verdade, pensei que Harry poderia fazê-lo"

Estava orgulhosa de Hermione. Estava se mostrando realmente corajosa. Pode ter demorado um pouco para aceitar o que precisava ser feito, mas sabia que ela chegaria lá, "Onde _está_ o Harry?", perguntei à Hermione e ela me lançou um olhar acusador. Ergui minhas mãos em defesa, "Só quero saber como os testes para o time foram"

"Acho que ele está escrevendo uma carta para Sirius", respondeu, "Esqueci que você chegou tão tarde na noite passada", Hermione listou o nome do time e seus olhos brilharam em orgulho ao mencionar o nome do meu irmão.

"Rony é o goleiro?", questionei.

"Ele precisa treinar", Hermione respondeu, mas para seus olhos, ele era perfeito. Ela abriu seu livro e voltou a ler.

Aceitei isso como a minha deixa para sair. Queria achar Miguel e passar o dia com ele. Caminhei pelos corredores para encontrar meu namorado e vi uma corvinal choramingando, saindo do banheiro feminino.

**- Parte IX -**

Cho ergueu os olhos de seu lenço e me viu encarando-a, "Oi, Gina", cumprimentou-me, fungando, "Miguel está procurando por você. Acho que ele foi lá fora ver se você está nos jardins"

"Valeu, Cho", eu disse, "Como foi sua primeira semana de volta?"

"Difícil", ela admitiu, "Sinto muita falta dele"

Suspirei internamente. Eu estava para aconselhar e conversar com minha rival, hehem, desculpe, minha _antiga_ rival. Ela não era mais minha competidora. Ela era a garota que podia fazer Harry sentir anseios por dentro e fazê-lo sorrir. Se _ela_ era o que Harry estava procurando, eu não me faria de obstáculo.

"Sabe, Cho, acho que Harry está lá no corujal. Você pode alcançá-lo", dise com facilidade. Sem sentimentos maldosos, notei.

Ela deu um meio sorriso, "Mas...", fungou, e limpou seu nariz com o lenço, "Não tenho um motivo para ir lá em cima"

Como se gostar do rapaz não fosse motivo o suficiente? "Bem, se é isso que te preocupa", eu disse, "Acho que o aniversário da sua mãe é hoje"

Cho encarou-me curiosamente e, depois de um segundo ou dois, entendeu o que eu quis dizer. Ela me agradeceu, _me abraçou _e deixou minha companhia.

Aquele foi o começo da minha improvável amizade com Cho Chang. Nunca pensei muito na garota, mas ela era um ser humano com sentimentos, também. Ela tinha perdido o namorado e eu não tinha coragem de direcionar sentimentos negativos em sua direção. Além disso, eu tinha desencanado do Harry e tinha meu próprio namorado para ser feliz com, certo?

Falando em namorados... "Aí você está, Gina!"

Encontrei-me nos braços de Miguel Corner. Sorri para ele, afetuosamente, e permiti me perder em seus olhos. Ele era lindo, notei novamente, "Estava procurando por você", contei.

"Como foi a detenção?", ele perguntou.

Não podia contar a ele com o que Umbridge me ameaçou. Quando lhe disse do polimento de armaduras, ele retrucou, "Não parece tão ruim"

Dei de ombros, "Odeio-a de coração, Miguel", meus olhos brilharam quando lembrei da proposta de Hermione, "Hermione e eu estávamos conversando em praticar Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas por nós mesmos. O que acha?"

"Aposto como ela quer passar nos N.O.M.s também"

Bati em seu braço, de brincadeira, mas ele não pareceu ter gostado, "Não é assim", eu disse, "Mas se você não está interessado, acho que terei que praticar sozinha"

Miguel franziu o cenho, "Vamos passar o dia juntos e não falar em nada relacionado com a Umbridge", pegou-me pela mão e segui-o para fora, um pouco perturbada pelo garoto não estar tão animado quanto eu com a idéia.

Apesar do meu aborrecimento, Miguel e eu tivemos um dia prazeroso, beijando, aprendendo mais um sobre o outro, e quando ele me acompanhou até o retrato, a Mulher Gorda bocejou, "Ele é uma coisinha linda", sussurrou, enquanto eu passava.

Eu sabia que ele era, mas mesmo depois daquele dia maravilhoso com Miguel, só havia uma coisa em minha mente, e não era no Harry... era em Umbridge...

"_Algo precisa ser feito... e rápido"_

_Continua..._

_**N/A: **__Uma vez mais, Gina reage à Umbridge de maneira muito similar à de Harry. Alguns podem achar que eu fiz Gina muito parecida com Harry, mas eu duvido que Gina fosse capaz de ficar sentada em silêncio, enquanto:_

_**a) **__Mentiras estavam sendo contadas sobre Voldemort quando ela mesma tinha tido uma experiência horrível com ele;_

_**b) **__Umbridge estava chamando Harry de mentiroso;_

_Baseando-me nas experiências dela, e em seu temperamento, acho que criei um retrato apurado da nossa Weasley Caçula. _

_**N/T: **__De todo esse capítulo, o que eu __mais__ adorei foi a relação Gina/Cho no final deste capítulo. _

_Acho que esse pedaço, em particular, mostrou um amadurecimento incalculável da parte de Gina. Ela concede à Cho as informações e possibilita um encontro de teor romântico entre os dois. _

_O que é fantástico. _

_Gina está crescendo, mas Miguel começa a mostrar como realmente é – o que me deixa um pouco chateada, porque eu gostava bastante dele! XD _

_As reviews..._

Vanessa

Desculpa, Van! Eu sei que eu sumi, e sinto muito, mas eu ando meio sem inspiração para DracoGina! Eu vou voltar a escrevê-las (espero), mas eu não estou conseguindo sair do capítulo 32 de 7 Minutos (e olha que eu to tentando!!). Desculpa mesmo!

Ari Duarte

Já não sei mais se quero um Miguel! xP Fico muito contente que você esteja gostando da fanfic e da tradução! ;D Aguardo sua review!

(x Carol x)

Ele é fofo mesmo! Mas já está começando a mostrar as anteninhas... :/ Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo tanto quanto do anterior!

bbiiaa

Fred e Jorge! Amo:) Que bom que está gostando da tradução! ;D Fico muito contente!!

Beatriz

O Miguel está mostrando um pouquinho mais de si próprio nesse livro... Aqui está o novo capítulo!!

_Espero por mais!!_

_É isso, gente!_

_Muito obrigada!_

_Gii_


	8. Nós, A Armada de Dumbledore

**Capítulo 8 – Nós, A Armada de Dumbledore**

**- Parte I -**

Rapidamente aprendi que a única coisa com que Miguel se importava era sua aparência. Não me entendam mal, ele era legal e me tratava bem, mas depois que você passava daqueles olhos verdes profundos, rosto bem esculpido, e lindos atributos, havia muito pouco com pelo que se apaixonar.

Era claro que Miguel se importava muito com primeiras impressões. Era charmoso quando o conheci, mas quando ele continuou a pensar que tinha que ser charmoso com as mesmas falas, me cansei rapidamente. Gosto de ser elogiada, mas quando ele dizia as palavras, parecia que estávamos nos encontrando pela primeira vez e ele estava tentando conquistar meu coração novamente.

Era claro desde o começo que Miguel não me via como igual a ele. Ele se recusava a me provocar e se recusava a discutir, mesmo que de brincadeira. Nunca me deixava lutar minhas batalhas. Quando Harper quis uma confrontação verbal, Miguel colocou-se entre nós dois. Quando Zacarias zombou de mim sobre Quadriboll, Miguel discutiu por mim. Para ele, eu era uma bruxinha indefesa que precisava de um salvador. Só precisei de um herói uma vez em minha vida, e não queria outro.

Também chamou minha atenção que Miguel estava muito chegado em Cho Chang. A maior parte do tempo, não me incomodava muito, uma vez que eu mesma era chegada em outra pessoa, e, contanto que a atração continuasse inocente como a minha era, estava tudo bem por mim. Se ele queria confortá-la, estava tudo bem, porque eu também queria confortar o Harry. Confiei em ambos _principalmente_ porque confiava em mim.

Logo descobri que Miguel me incomodava mais do que me atraía. Eu continuava reparando em brechas a cada chance que tinha e reclamava de ele com Hermione com mais freqüência do que o bendizia. Com todas suas falhas, rapidamente descobri que seu maior defeito era algo que ele não podia controlar... _Ele não era o Harry_.

Ignorei o último detalhe o máximo que pude, mas sempre esteve lá, no fundo de minha mente, querendo ou não reconhecê-lo, o que eu não queria. Não importa o quanto eu reclamasse para os meus amigos, eu sempre os assegurava de que gostava de Miguel e que ele era perfeito para mim.

O reinado de terror de Umbridge não cessou durante nosso primeiro mês de aula e Harry finalmente concordou que algo precisava ser feito. Hermione e eu trabalhamos pelo corpo estudantil, escolhendo as pessoas em quem mais confiávamos e que sabíamos que queriam agir tanto quanto nós. Isso não incluiu minha colega de quarto, Delia Regal, que parecia satisfeita que não estava sendo usada magia na sala, e também não incluiu Ethan Taylor, que não era muito chegado na idéia.

Naturalmente, convenci Miguel e seus amigos a irem. Enquanto Terry e Anthony estavam animados com a idéia, tomou-me tempo para persuadir meu namorado a se mexer um pouco e ir. Presumi que ele teria adorado a idéia se não tivesse que se preocupar comigo.

Eu estava tão maravilhada com a minha recém-descoberta tolerância a Cho que a procurei. Tinha evitado conversar com ela sobre os encontros já que ela estava sempre com aquela horrível Marieta, mas já que a primeira semana de Outubro estava chegando rapidamente, não vi outra alternativa.

"Cho, você tem um minuto?", perguntei a ela.

Seus olhos escuros encontraram os meus e peguei sua hesitação como uma chance para analisar seu rosto. Sua pele não tinha machas, a não ser embaixo dos olhos, o que parecia conseqüência de muitas noites sem sono. Seu cabelo escuro era algo a ser invejado. Notei que ela era realmente uma garota bonita, conseguia entender porque Harry gostava tanto dela.

"Claro, Gina", ela finalmente disse.

"Harry quer nos ensinar", disse, secretamente. Virei minha cabeça para a esquerda e para a direita, olhando por sobre os ombros buscando por alguém que estivesse ouvindo. Pude perceber que a menção de Harry já a tinha persuadido e ela não precisava nem mesmo ouvir o resto da minha proposta.

"Ensinar?", Cho perguntou, curiosa.

"Defesa Contra Arte das Trevas", respondi. As últimas semanas de aula com Umbridge não foram tão triviais quanto a primeira. Se as aulas de Cho foram parecidas com a minha, ela estaria tão ansiosa quanto eu, "Pelas costas da Umbridge"

"Não podemos", Marieta disse antes que Cho tivesse a chance de falar. Marieta e Cho trocaram olhares de discórdia, "Nós meteremos em encrenca", ela chiou para Cho.

Mesmo antes de abrir a boca, a garota me irritava. Agora que a ouvi falar, minha opinião não tinha mudado, "Marieta, acho que a Cho pode decidir por si só. Se _você_ não quer ir, não vou perder noites de sono por isso"

Parecia que eu tinha _batido_ em Marieta. Seu rosto franziu e ela olhou para Cho, esperando que sua companheira corvinal a apoiasse. Quando ela não apoiou, ela cruzou os braços e soltou um rosnado alto.

"Primeiro final de semana, no Hog's Head; e guardem para vocês. Não é uma boa idéia ter isso espalhado por aí"

Cho me agradeceu e saiu com Marieta. Ouvi a última começar a reclamar que sua mãe trabalhava no Ministério e ela não poderia participar. Esperei com todo o meu ser que ela não fosse. Não ia com a cara da garota.

Sentando para o almoço, mais tarde, esperei que Miguel se juntasse a mim. Estava passando manteiga em um pão, quando Colin sentou-se ao meu lado. Erguendo os olhos do meu pão, cumprimentei-o com um largo sorriso, "Oi, Colin. Importa-se em se juntar comigo e Miguel para o almoço?"

"Não, valeu", ele disse e me perguntei se ele ainda gostava de mim. Notei que ele podia estar um pouco mais alto, mas ainda parecia o mesmo Colin que me beijou no Salão Comunal. Nervosamente, ele sussurrou, "Hermione me falou sobre a reunião"

"Você vai?", perguntei esperançosa. Sabia que Colin estava na lista de pessoas para chamar da Hermione. Eu estava contente em saber que muitos colegas meus estavam tão extasiados com a idéia quanto nós.

Colin assentiu, "Não é emocionante? Harry nos ensinando! Uau!", interrompeu-se já que sua voz estava aumentando de volume, "Mas tem um problema. Dennis quer ir"

Dennis, seu irmão mais novo, era quase tão animado quanto Colin. Nunca falei muito com Dennis, mas ouvi sobre ele. Tinha muito potencial para estar só no segundo ano, "Isso é ótimo, Colin, mas não entendi o problema"

"Ele só está no segundo ano!"

Não compreendi até que me lembrei onde seria o encontro: Hogsmeade. Ninguém abaixo do terceiro ano estava autorizado a ir ao vilarejo bruxo. Lembrei-me de ter visto uma passagem que dava para a cidade quando vi o Mapa do Maroto pela primeira vez. Ri, "Colin, isso _não_ é um problema. Você se lembra de quem são meus irmãos?"

"Aham"

"Vá falar com Fred e Jorge. Eles te ajudarão", Colin me agradeceu e saiu à procura dos gêmeos. Eu tinha certeza que eles tinham memorizado onde todas as passagens secretas eram. Satisfeita comigo mesma, mordi uma cenoura.

**- Parte II -**

"Aí está minha linda namorada", Miguel disse, às minhas costas. Seus braços fortes me envolveram por trás, olhei para cima a ele me beijou, "O que tem para o almoço?"

Enfiei a cenoura em sua boca, "Vegetais deliciosos!", ri. Peguei suas mãos e puxei-o para sentar ao meu lado, "Está bom?"

"Nunca gostei de vegetais", ele disse. Quando ele se virou em direção ao prato, um sanduíche e um picles se materializaram em sua frente, "O que o Colin queria?", perguntou, pegando uma metade do sanduíche.

"Ele e Dennis irão à reunião", respondi.

"Conversei com Cho", Miguel disse, entre mordidas, "Ela e Marieta vão com certeza"

Rosnei quando ouvi que a última iria, "Nunca duvidei de Cho", admiti, "Mas não estou animada que Marieta vá estar lá"

"Você vai gostar dela"

A reunião em Hog's Head foi um sucesso instantâneo. Harry e Hermione lideraram o grupo como reais líderes. Todos decidiram que era algo que queriam fazer. Depois que todos assinamos a lista enfeitiçada de Hermione, saímos.

"Ele está te notando", Hermione disse, casualmente, mais tarde naquela mesma noite, em seu dormitório. Ela moveu sua pena sobre o pergaminho sem olhar para mim.

Eu, obviamente, sabia de quem ela estava falando, mas decidi entrar na brincadeira, para o bem de uma boa risada mais tarde, "Quem?"

"Harry", ela respondeu, pondo os riscos nos Ts que havia escrito. Ela depositou a pena no pergaminho e finalmente olhou para mim, "Ele estava perguntando porque você está falando mais na frente dele"

Não tive certeza do que Hermione queria que eu dissesse. Ela realmente esperava que eu amasse a notícia de que um garoto que eu, uma vez, gostei secretamente, estava me notando depois de eu ter encontrado um namorado? Não me incomodei de perguntar mais nada.

"Ele ainda está embasbacado com a Cho, é claro", ela disse, pegando sua pena e girando-a na mão, "A propósito, contei a Rony sobre você e Miguel"

Eu tinha pedido para que ela mencionasse, se tivesse uma chance, "E...?"

"Como você imaginava"

Quando o primeiro encontro real da nossa rebelião aconteceu, Hermione nos fez votar por um líder que, unanimemente, foi o Harry. Depois, escolhemos Armada de Dumbledore como nome, que foi idéia minha. Senti-me orgulhosa por isso, mas isso foi logo interrompido quando Miguel negou-se a duela propriamente comigo.

Antes de sair da sala, aquela noite, chamei Miguel pro lado, "Miguel, eu gostaria que da próxima vez, você ao menos _tentasse_", Miguel olhou envergonhado para os pés. Peguei seu queixo entre meu dedão e o dedo indicador, e fi-lo olhar para mim, "Estou falando sério"

"Não quero machucar você"

"Isso é muito meigo, Miguel, mas eu não vou quebrar. Posso ser pequena, mas não sou frágil", coloquei a palma da minha mão contra o seu tórax, e senti os músculos do seu peitoral. Não podia me deixar perder a concentração, "Entendeu?"

"Entendi e sinto muito"

O refrão de "Weasley é o nosso rei" ainda ecoa em minha orelha agora e antes. Isso é, a versão alterada pelos grifinórios, reinventada meses depois da original ter sido cantada. A versão negativa fez-se ouvir alta e clara durante a partida Grifinória contra a Sonserina. Delia e eu assistimos com grande descontentamento, não pude evitar pensar que poderia ser eu com Rony, Harry e os gêmeos.

Miguel e eu ficamos exultantes com a vitória da Grifinória. Por baixo das arquibancadas, corremos para celebrar com o time. Das sombras, Vaisley apareceu, segurando as insígnias que a sonserina tinha feito em _homenagem_ ao meu irmão, "Não fique cheia de si, Weasley. A canção não era para você"

Imediatamente agarrei minha varinha, mas Miguel arrancou-a de mim, não querendo que eu a usasse. Encarei-o, incrédula.

"Cai fora, Vaisley!", Miguel berrou, "Não quero ter que machucá-lo!"

Talvez uma garota normal amaria ter o namorado pondo-se entre ela e um confronto, mas eu não era uma dessas. Fiquei lá, furiosa.

"Vejo que perdeu sua coragem, Weasley!", Vaisley riu, "Não consegue lutar suas próprias batalhas agora que está apaixonada?"

"Não me faça azarar você, Vaisley!", berrei, tentando sair de trás de Miguel, mas ele me puxou de volta, "Estou de muito bom humor", eu disse, mas essa verdade estava desaparecendo lentamente à medida que Miguel não deixava me aproximar, "Caso você não tenha percebido, minha casa acabou de vencer a sua"

Vaisley riu-se daquilo e jogou a insígnia para o ar, "Não graças ao seu irmão. Com essa falta de talento, eu poderia pensar que ele _pagou_ para entrar no time, mas onde seu pai arranjaria tanto dinheiro?"

"Eu falei para dar o fora!", Miguel berrou, apontando minha varinha para ele.

"_Me dê minha varinha agora!"_, rosnei para Miguel entre os dentes cerrados. Ele não se moveu. Troquei olhares com Vaisley por trás de Miguel e juntei minhas sobrancelhas, em fúria, "Há coisas mais importantes na vida do que dinheiro. Esperaria que com o tamanho da sua cabeça, você já tivesse descoberto isso"

"Como o quê?", ele zombou, "Andar com pessoas do tipo da Regal?", gargalhou alto, "Uma Sangue-Ruim, Weasley...?"

Aquela foi a gota d'água. Ao invés de tentar pegar minha varinha, enfiei minha mão no bolso de Miguel e peguei a dele. Empurrando meu namorado da minha frente, apontei-a para Vaisley e berrei, "_Chiroptera_!", antes mesmo que ele pudesse pegar a própria varinha. Meus amados morcegos atacaram seu rosto e ele saiu em debandada. Seus berros ecoavam, enquanto ele corria das arquibancadas.

Miguel rapidamente devolveu minha varinha e peguei-a de maneira áspera. Joguei a dele para suas mãos. Eu estava para começar a berrar com ele, quando Umbridge entrou embaixo da arquibancada para nos encontrar.

"Que coincidência encontrá-los aqui", ela disse, seus olhos direcionados a mim, "Acabei de ver um jovem rapaz sair correndo daqui. Ele foi obviamente azarado", sorriu daquela forma grotesca, "Quem de vocês achou que seria engraçado usar um feitiço tão perigoso?"

Eu estava preparada para responder, mas Miguel foi mais rápido, "Fui eu, professora", ele disse, suavemente, olhando do meu rosto perplexo para a expressão surpresa de Umbridge. Lentamente, entregou sua varinha e disse, "Pode checar, se quiser"

**- Parte III -**

"Detenção, senhor Corner. Todas as noites desta semana", Umbridge arrebitou o nariz e deu as costas para nós, extremamente ultrajada por não ter me pego.

"Por quê?", perguntei, alto, para Miguel, "Eu te disse que _não sou frágil_!", devolvi minha varinha pro bolso do meu casaco, "Já me dei com Vaisley bem antes de começarmos a namorar. Posso lutar minhas próprias batalhas"

Miguel assentiu, "Sinto muito", disse com simplicidade. Odiava o fato de ele parecer tão adorável quando eu estava sendo rabugenta com ele. Meio que tirava a graça de brigar.

"Preciso de um namorado, não de um herói", minha raiva estava passando. Caminhei na direção dele e entrelacei nossas mãos, sua expressão facial se tornou mais leve enquanto caminhávamos em direção ao castelo.

O fato de que Harry, Fred e Jorge foram banidos do time de Quadriboll da Grifinória liberou calafrios na espinha de cada aluno da casa do leão. Se havia alguma dúvida de que Umbridge queria se vingar de Harry, aquilo deve ter convencido os descrentes.

Aquela era a minha chance de tentar provar aos meus irmãos, a mim mesma, e para finalmente calar Zacarias Smith, que eu era uma jogadora de Quadriboll nata. Depois de Angelina me ver treinando, ela observou que eu podia ter um pouquinho de Fred e Jorge em mim e que eu devia ter observado bastante Harry. Ela me escolheu como Apanhadora.

Encontrei meus irmãos gêmeos mais tarde no mesmo canto do salão comunal, inclinado sobre um pergaminho, conversando entre si. Quando me aproximei, olharam para cima e sorriram.

"Angelina nos contou as novidades", Fred disse.

"Onde aprendeu a voar tão bem quanto ela disse?", Jorge perguntou.

Sorri; era bom estar do outro lado da moeda para variar. Casualmente, enrolei meus cabelos nos dedos, "Não façam perguntas, garotos, e eu não lhes mentirei", dei um tapinha no ombro de cada um, "Não se preocupem. Vocês voltarão ao time logo"

Jorge ergueu o papel na minha direção, "Assim que tivermos tudo arrumado, Gina, estamos fora daqui"

"Sem o Quadriboll, o que mais nos segura aqui?", Fred questionou.

Finalmente decidiram que chegava de educação. Peguei o papel e o li. Era um pedido de aluguel no Beco Diagonal. Minhas entranhas se apertaram em tristeza. Meus irmãos partiriam e quem eu procuraria quando quisesse um pouco de distração, "Isso é... ótimo, acho. Quando vocês vão partir?"

"Esse é o problema", Jorge disse.

"É necessário muito convencimento. O locador não está muito inclinado à alugar para dois garotos de 17 anos de idade", Fred disse, pegando a papel de volta e colocando-o na mesa.

"Pode demorar alguns meses", Jorge informou.

Disse à eles que sentiria sua falta e beijei os dois na bochecha, deixando-os para imaginar sozinhos como, exatamente, aprendi a voar tão bem.

Na última reunião da AD antes das férias de Natal, caminhei em direção a Torre da Corvinal para caminhar com o Miguel em direção à Sala Precisa. Ele deveria me encontrar na porta, porque diferente da minha torre, tinha que responder um desafio lógico e eu nunca fui boa neles. Não querendo esperar, bati à porta.

Como um tiro de canhão, a cabeça da águia caiu. A voz sonora do pássaro fez-se ouvir, "Como você sabe que é superior?"

"Er..."

"O verdadeiro superior é aquele que se acha inferior", veio de uma voz às minhas costas. O pássaro cantou, "Bem pensando" e a porta se abriu. Cho apareceu ao meu lado e notei que ela não tinha chorado antes da reunião.

"Valeu, Cho", eu disse, apesar de estar decepcionada por não ter pensado nisso sozinha; parecia tão simples em relação às outras que eu tinha pensado para entrar. Uma vez me perguntou sobre Giradores-de-Tempo e tive que esperar vinte minutos até alguém chegar e responder.

"Está esperando pelo Miguel?", perguntou, abrindo ainda mais a porta para que eu passasse.

"Na verdade, ele devia ter me esperado do lado de fora da porta", respondi. Andando pela sala circular, notei a estátua de mármore branco da Rowena Corvinal num canto, no final do recinto, "Nós, Grifinórios, pensamos mais com o coração, e menos com o cérebro"

Cho riu, "Eu preferiria só uma senha. Ás vezes, quando estou com pressa, não consigo pensar direito", lançou um olhar aos dormitórios, "Onde está Marieta?", murmurou, e voltou os olhos para mim, "Parabéns por ser a nova apanhadora. Se os boatos sobre seu vôo forem verdade, terei que treinar muito para o nosso jogo"

Dei de ombros, "Nunca serei tão boa quanto o Harry"

Reconheci aquele sorriso. Eu sorria daquela foram sempre que alguém falava de Harry. Ela estava caidinha no garoto, mas nunca o conheceria como eu conheci, "Posso te perguntar algo, Gina?"

"Contanto que não seja um desafio lógico"

Ela gargalhou e prometeu que não era isso, "Você acha que Harry... Quero dizer... Você poderia me ver com... hum..."

Entendi o que ela quis dizer. Achei estranho estar lá com ela, num elo, conversando como se fôssemos amigas. Achei estranho que eu estivesse prestes a dar meu conselho para sua queda pelo mesmo menino que eu gostei por tantos anos. Também achei estranho que eu estava extremamente confortável com isso.

Ela continuou, "Só achei que já que Harry é tão próximo da sua família, talvez..."

Cortei-a, "Cho, apenas fale com ele. Acredite em mim, ele gosta de você", _e notei que não fiquei com ciúmes_.

**- Parte IV -**

Cho corou e, envergonhada, olhou na direção dos dormitórios novamente. Dessa vez, ela cumprimentou Marieta com um 'olá'. Voltou os olhos para mim, gesticulou com os lábios a palavra _obrigada _e se juntou à Marieta. Passando por mim, a segunda garota me lançou um olhar de desgosto. Enquanto passavam pela porta, devolvi o olhar para Edgecombe.

Mal sentei no sofá, Miguel entrou na sala. Tirou suas mãos dentro do bolso da calça e tirou algo de lá de dentro, escondeu o objeto dentro de sua mão cerrada, para que eu não pudesse vê-lo. Fiquei curiosa, então pisquei os olhos em sua direção, e perguntei o que ele escondia de mim.

"Não falamos sobre trocar presentes esse Natal", Miguel disse, seus olhos verdes brilharam com o pensamento do porvir, "Mas queria te dar algo mesmo assim"

Pegou minhas duas mãos e colocou-as embaixo de seu punho cerrado. Abrindo-o, ele deixou que algo caísse em minhas mãos. Sem olhar para o objeto, coloquei-me nas pontas dos pés, beijando-o lentamente. Empurrei-o na direção do sofá e continuei a beijá-lo até que ele ficou sem fôlego. "Feliz Natal", eu disse.

Miguel inspirava pesadamente, e soltava o ar dos seus pulmões com dificuldade, "Feliz Natal, Gina", respondeu. Gesticulou na direção do objeto em minhas mãos e perguntou se eu tinha gostado.

Nem tinha reparado no que ele me dera. Abrindo minha mão e fitando a palma da minha mão, vi um lindo colar. Um rubi vermelho que combinava com meu cabelo servia de pingente para uma corrente trançada. Fiquei surpresa por ter gostado tanto, "É lindo!", exclamei, "Põe em mim?"

Posicionando-se atrás de mim, pegou cada extremidade da corrente com os dedos e ajustou-a em meu pescoço. Beijou minha pele enquanto fechava o fecho com um 'click'. _Posso me acostumar com esse tipo de beijo_, pensei.

Foi aí que ele arruinou tudo, "É um rubi enfeitiçado. O mundo está cada vez mais perigoso. Quando você tiver com problemas, o colar me avisará e irei ao seu encalço o mais rápido possível"

Tenho que dar o crédito devido. O colar teria sido uma idéia maravilhosa para qualquer pessoa que não eu. Tinha brigado com ele semanas antes por ter pegado leve comigo nas lições da AD; tinha repetidas vezes pedido que ele me deixasse lutar minhas batalhas. Eu não _precisava_ nem _queria_ que ele fosse meu _herói_.

"Er, valeu", peguei-o pela mão e disse meio secamente, "Vamos nos atrasar"

Não foi uma aula de DA muito boa para mim. Miguel podia sentir que havia algo errado, mas não conseguia descobrir que fora algo que ele fizera. Tenho vergonha de dizer que me esforcei um pouco mais nos feitiços naquela noite.

"Algo errado, Gina?", Miguel perguntou, enquanto saía da Sala. Ele agarrou minha mão e me parou, puxando-me na sua direção, "Vai falar comigo?"

Não disse nada. Simplesmente o encarei e deixei que um momento estranho se instalasse entre a gente. Eu, normalmente, falava o que estava na minha mente, mas queria manter a relação. Além disso, achei que fosse besteira minha.

"O colar", Miguel disse e eu estava para concordar, quando ele continuou, "Você não o está usando"

Ergui a mão para encontrar meu pescoço nu. Silenciosamente, estava feliz por ter me livrado dele, mas sabia que Miguel ficaria desapontado se eu não o achasse, "Deve ter caído", respondi. Desejei boa noite a ele, disse que voltaria para a sala e encontraria o colar e o veria antes que ele partisse para as férias.

Murmurando, voltei para a Sala Precisa. Aquela não tinha sido uma boa noite. Estava aliviada que o feriado estava chegando e eu teria um tempo de tudo. Um tempo de um namorado que não tinha nem idéia do que eu gostaria de presente de Natal, um tempo de um namoro que era tão cego que não podia nem ver o quão desgostosa eu estava com ele, e um tempo de um namorado que eu estava começando a... _Não, Gina. É só o presente. Você vai superar._

Abri a porta e parei no ato. No canto, vi Cho e Harry embaixo de um azevinho. Eu não sabia que ainda tinha alguém lá.

"Eu gosto de você de verdade, Harry", Cho disse, suavemente.

Fiquei repentinamente ciente de que não devia estar vendo aquilo, mas não consegui sair. Vi Cho se aproximar de Harry, mais e mais até que eles se tocaram. Estavam se beijando.

Senti a cor esvair do meu rosto. Recuei para fora da sala e recostei-me contra a parede. Estava tremendo, repassando a cena ininterruptamente em minha cabeça. _Cho, Harry, Cho, Harry…_

Não poderia me sentar ali; eles poderiam sair da sala e me encontrar, e saberia que eu vi o beijo. Cho saberia porque eu estava chateada e Harry ficaria embaraçado que a irmãzinha do seu melhor amigo estava apaixonada por ele de novo. Forcei-me a andar em direção à Torre da Grifinória.

Eu estava tão brava. Estava brava com Miguel, com Cho e com Harry. E, acima de tudo, estava brava comigo mesma. Achei que ficaria bem com tudo isso. Na verdade, achei que ficaria tão bem que _ajudei-os a chegar àquele ponto_ apenas algumas horas antes. Não é como se eu não soubesse o que estava rolando, eu sabia que Harry e Cho eram inevitáveis, mas não estava completamente preparada para a sensação que isso me passou. Não esperava me sentir tão dormente.

Senti-me vazia por dentro, como se nunca mais fosse ser feliz novamente.

Não dormi naquela noite. Continuei repassando o beijo em minha mente, querendo tanto que fosse eu com ele, que doía. Deitei lá por horas, encarando o teto, à beira das lágrimas, mas negando-me a fazê-lo. Guardei tudo lá dentro e soltei fúria no seu lugar.

"Gina, acorde"

Sentei em minha cama e vi professora McGonagall. Ela estava parada na entrada o dormitório com a mão erguida. Seu rosto parecia cansado, "Eu não estava dormindo"

"Houve um acidente. Venha comigo rapidamente"

**- Parte V -**

No caminho à sala de Dumbledore, esqueci de Harry e Cho. Ao invés, pensei na marca negra... Comecei a imaginar que Papai havia voltado para casa do trabalho e viu um esqueleto verde e uma serpente flutuando de forma maníaca sobre a Toca. Imaginei-o abrindo a porta para achar Mamãe assassinada. Imaginei que Voldemort finalmente fizera seu retorno público.

Papai tinha sido atacado enquanto estava em uma missão pela Ordem da Fênix. Harry tinha visto, não, ele tinha _sido_ a cobra que feriu meu pai quase à morte. Eu nunca entenderia aquilo até alguns anos mais tarde quando finalmente aprenderíamos sobre a natureza de Voldemort. Mas, no momento, estava confusa.

Harry salvara a vida do meu pai. Se não tivesse visto o que a cobra fizera, meu pai teria morrido. Era aterrorizante, sim, que Harry fosse conectado de tal forma à Voldemort, mas não fosse por isso, teríamos que enterrar Arthur Weasley.

Harry não havia visto desta maneira. Quando voltamos ao Largo Grimmauld, estava estranhamente distante. Negou-se a fazer contato visual com qualquer um de nós. Estava magoado e eu queria muito confortá-lo.

Harry pareceu surpreso em nos ver esperando por ele quando Hermione o guiou para seu quarto. Tinha estado tão mau-humorado naqueles dias e quando tentamos falar com ele, explodia conosco. Bem, eu estava cheia disso, e explodi de volta. Não passei muito tempo com Harry nesse ano, mas Hermione contara-me histórias sobre o temperamento dele. Ela estava certa.

"Nós queríamos falar _com você_, Harry", disse a ele, "mas você está se escondendo desde que voltamos..."

Harry interrompeu-me dessa vez. _Ah, é assim que vai ser?_, pensei. "Não queria que ninguém falasse comigo", Harry disse.

Eu não ia recuar como Rony e Hermione fariam; não ia aturar aquilo. _Eu_ não estava de bom humor: estava brigada com meu namorado, vi Harry beijar Cho, _meu pai quase morreu_. E ele senta lá como se estivesse sofrendo tanto, choramingando que fora possuído por Você-Sabe-Quem????

"Bem, isso foi bem idiota da sua parte", não acredito que não berrei, "Já que você não sabe de mais ninguém que tenha sido possuído por Você-Sabe-Quem, e eu posso te contar como é"

Isso o calou, "Eu tinha esquecido", ele disse.

"Sorte a sua", disse, lançando-lhe um olhar que competiria com o da minha mãe.

"Sinto muito", ele se sentia mal, de verdade, "Então... você acha que estou sendo possuído?"

Fiquei satisfeita em ver que conseguia acalmá-lo. Esse seria um talento que eu levaria comigo, quando começássemos a namorar, "Bem, você se lembra do que têm feito? Existem momentos de branco nos quais não consegue se lembrar onde estava?"

"Não"

"Então, você não está possuído por Você-Sabe-Quem"

A primeira noite na volta do Natal, não dormi muito bem. Acordei suando frio, fresco do mundo do pesadelo onde estive. Passei os olhos pelo quarto escuro, esperando ver Tom Riddle ao pé da cama, me observando, seu corpo de cobra enrolando-se sobre o corpo do meu pai.

Delia roncava alto embaixo dos cobertores. Se eu estivesse dormindo profundamente, como normalmente estava, ela não teria me atrapalhado. Talvez um ano atrás, estaria ao meu lado assim que eu me libertava dos meus sonos, mas não mais. Tinha se acostumado às minhas constantes noites sem dormir, mas eu tinha falhado em conseguir o mesmo. Aquilo seria algo ao qual eu nunca me acostumaria.

Eu sabia que era arriscado se aventurar pelos corredores tão tarde, embora eu não tivesse certeza se a regra continuava a valer já que não estávamos em aula. Não importava, eu precisava de ar fresco. A cama me lembrava muito do pesadelo recente. Colocando meus sapatos e achando meu casaco quentinho, fiz minha jornada potencialmente ilegal pela noite.

Durante meus anos em Hogwarts, sempre que precisava de um conforto para um coração partido, achava o meu cantinho ao lado do lago. Foi lá que tentei meu feitiço dos morcegos contra um grindylow com efeitos desanimadores, foi lá que beijei Miguel pela primeira vez. Gostava daquele lugar; era calmo.

Alguém, no entanto, já estava lá, embaixo da árvore. Quando olhei para a neve no chão, vi marcas de passos. A silhueta da pessoa era inconfundível a medida que me aproximei. Aproximando-me da figura, disse suavemente, "'Noite, Neville"

Ele saltou ao som da minha voz. Quando olhou para mim, cumprimentou-me com um sorriso que parecia forçado. Pelo brilho da minha varinha, parecia que ele tinha chorado, "'Noite, Gina", ele disse.

Aquela tinha sido a primeira vez que vi Neville desde que o encontramos no St. Mungus. Nos quatro anos que o conhecia, não tinha idéia sobre a situação de seus pais. Ficando ao lado de Neville aquela noite, queria perguntar sobre o assunto, mas resolvi que era muito sensível, e se alguém entendia de assuntos sensíveis, esse alguém era eu.

"Não tenho vergonha dos meus pais", Neville disse, quebrando o silêncio. Um vento frio assoviou entre as árvores enquanto ele continuou, "Dói falar sobre eles. Nem me lembro de como eles realmente eram"

Ele ergueu a papel de bala que a mãe tinha lhe dado quando estava lá. Colocou-a na minha mão e examinei-a. Ele disse, "Guardo todas elas. De alguma forma, acho que se as jogar fora, estarei jogando meus pais também"

Eu queria que houvesse algo que eu pudesse dizer para ajudá-lo, mas não havia, assim como não havia nada que ninguém pudesse dizer para parar meus pesadelos. A única diferença é que o pesadelo ainda era real quando ele acordava.

Fiz a única coisa que achei que ajudaria. Coloquei minha mão livre sobre a dele e dei um apertãozinho afetuoso. Ele olhou de mim para minha mão, e depois para meu rosto novamente, entendo o gesto como puramente platônico, "Valeu, Gina. Você é uma boa amiga"

Posicionei seu braço sobre meus ombros. Virei-me para ele, passei meu braço pela sua cintura e abracei-o. Ele era um garoto doce, e estava contente em conhecê-lo, "Você é um bom amigo, também"

Ficamos lá em silêncio por alguns minutos, ele respirava mais levemente do que quando cheguei. Sua respiração gelada saía como uma pequena nuvem cheia, "Você se lembra de quando nos conhecemos?", perguntei e respondi que sim, "Você me perguntou o que eu vi quando o Dementador se aproximou de mim"

"Neville, você não tem precisa me contar"

Ele me ignorou e presumi que ele precisava dizer o que estava em sua mente, "Quando eu tinha sete anos, ouvi os curadores falarem sobre meus pais. 'Boas pessoas', eles disseram, 'não desistiram nem sob a maldição da tortura. Belatriz estava buscando o garoto. Que pena, que pena'", ele relatou.

Aquela era sua pior memória, o horror de compreender as circunstâncias exatas da situação de seus pais. Arrepiei-me, apesar de ter pouco a ver com o frio. Vi lágrimas escaparem de seu olho esquerdo, descer sua bochecha, e cair na neve. Seus olhos distantes se focaram além do lago, em algum local muito distante dos terrenos de Hogwarts.

"Eles estavam buscando por mim", falou, "Meus pais estão assim porque estavam me protegendo"

**- Parte VI -**

"Nós estamos nos levantando pelo o que acreditamos", eu disse, "e aprendendo o que é necessário para impedir um homem pérfido. Quando nos juntarmos à luta, estaremos prontos. Sei que seus pais estariam orgulhosos de você"

Peguei sua mão e coloquei a papel de bala em sua palma. Ele não o segurou, mas deixou-o cair na neve. Ele estava, ao menos parcialmente, libertando-se do cativeiro que o prendeu por tanto tempo. Você podia ver aquela determinação quando os Comensais da Morte, Belatriz inclusa, escaparam de Azkaban mais tarde naquele mês.

Cobrindo tudo que Neville queria cobrir, ele perguntou se eu estava bem. Pensei nas últimas semanas e nos recentes pesadelos, e falei com sinceridade, "Não, Neville, estou um caco nesse momento"

Seus olhos se focaram em algo às minhas costas. Aguçando minha audição, ouvi o barulho abafado de passos se aproximando. Neville voltou a cabeça na direção do som e disse, "Te vejo amanhã"

Virando-me de Neville, encontrei os olhos de Miguel. Secretamente implorando para que Neville não saísse, vi o garoto se afastar. Pensei naquela noite, meses atrás, quando Miguel me encontrou numa situação muito parecida com essa.

Não senti falta de Miguel no feriado. Tinha saído com raiva dele, mas vê-lo ali me procurando, senti-me triste. Mamãe me convencera de que eu devia tê-lo machucado e a dar-lhe uma nova chance. Eu realmente queria que desse certo.

"Por onde este, Gina?", Miguel perguntou com pânico em sua voz, "Estive tão preocupado com você", felizmente, as notícias sobre meu pai não tinha chegado ao ouvido dos alunos.

"Com minha família", respondi, ciente de que omitira detalhes importantes, "Eu lhe disse antes do feriado para onde estava indo"

Miguel balançou a cabeça, "Delia disse que você partiu antes do feriado começar", ele disse, sua preocupação tornando-se rapidamente irritação, "O que houve?"

"Eu...", comecei, tentando encontrar uma mentira que fosse crível, "Eu não posso contar", derrotada, recusei-me a encontrar com os olhos verdes que podia derreter meu coração.

"Há muitas coisas que você não pode contar ao seu namorado", Miguel berrou, "Não pode me contar sobre seu verão, não pode me contar sobre seu feriado, e não pode me dizer o que aquele tal de Tom Riddle fez para machucá-la"

De volta a esse assunto, não é? Eu parecia recordar a conseqüência do nosso pequeno desencontro de inverno da mesma forma. Terminamos não nos falando por meses. Eu estava determinada a me manter calma desta vez.

"E ainda não posso te contar..."

"Não pode ou não quer?", Miguel gritou.

Quando ergui os olhos para ele, seu rosto estava contorcido em raiva e mágoa. Odiava manter meu namorado no escuro, mas entendia que tinha informações que poderiam comprometer a Ordem e não me responsabilizaria por isso.

"_Não posso_", disse, enfatizando a palavra, "Você sabia que existiam coisas que eu não podia lhe contar quando começamos a namorar"

"Mas não tem problemas para contar ao Logbottom, tem?", Miguel gesticulou para suas costas, Neville estava começando a subir as escadas do castelo, mas virou-se para trás obviamente ouvira seu nome sendo berrado.

"Para a sua informação, eu estava confortando o Neville"

"Não pode me contar sobre isso também, pode?"

"Os problemas de Neville não são meus para que eu os saia espalhando. Se ele quiser que você saiba, ele lhe contará", senti que estava lhe dando com a situação calmamente. Miguel não parecia tão bravo quanto estava momentos atrás. _Não perca a calma, garota. É a sua chance de salvar isso. _"Mas isso não tem a ver com o Neville, então, por favor, deixe-o fora disso"

"Não, isso tem a ver com como não consigo me aproximar de você", Miguel rosnou, "Você não me deixa chegar perto. Não me deixa entrar", ele nunca fora tão apaixonado, "Eu quero estar perto de você porque acho...", deu uma pausa, seu rosto perdendo os sinais de raiva, "acho que te amo..."

"Quê?", repeti suas palavras em minha cabeça. Fiquei lá, encarando-o, deixando o vento cortante bagunçar meu cabelo, jogando-o em todas as direções. Minhas mãos estavam presas ao meu lado. Miguel Corne me amava, apesar de tê-lo mantido à distância, apesar de nunca tê-lo deixado entrar, apesar de _tudo_ isso, ele me amava.

Não consegui juntar as palavras para dizer o mesmo para ele. Só havia dito essas palavras para uma pessoa fora da minha família, e ele nem mesmo estivera acordada quando lhe disse. Ao invés, corri para Miguel e o abracei e permiti que ele me abraçasse. Senti-me _segura_ novamente em seus braços.

Meu abraço deve tê-lo convencido que sentia o mesmo por ele. Era o suficiente para mim, e devia ser o suficiente para ele. Nada foi concertado aquela noite. Nada estava resolvido entre a gente. Mas os próximos meses entre nós foram bons.

_Continua..._

_**N/A: **__Definitivamente um dos capítulos mais curtos que escrevi. Quando cheguei a esse ponto, estava muito frustrado e a ponto de parar de escrever. É só que a "Ordem da Fênix" é um livro tão gigante para se trabalhar e, honestamente, quero acabar logo com a relação Miguel/Gina para que eu possa ir para o "Enigma do Príncipe"._

_Gina age de maneira um tanto quanto hipócrita nesse capítulo, quando fica brava porque Harry e Cho beijaram e você pode achar que eu não devia retratá-la de forma tão negativa. Discordo. Ciúmes é uma parte importante da vida real e aposto que uma pessoa na mesma situação que ela sentiria a exata mesma coisa. Além do mais, Gina pode ser maravilhosa, mas não é perfeita..._

_**N/T: **__Desnecessário dizer que esse capítulo é maravilhoso. _

_Fico confusa com todo o lance MiguelGina... Algumas horas, tenho vontade de dizer 'dane-se o Harry, saca só esse cara!', mas depois ele dá uma bola fora e... pff... eu só quero que o Harry chegue logo e tire a Gina de tudo isso. XD _

_Espero que tenham gostado tanto deste capítulo quanto do anterior! ;D_

_Respondendo às reviews..._

Mrs. Liss

Hauiahuiah Gostou da original? Fico contente que você esteja gostando da tradução! É verdade... O Harry _é_ outra coisa completamente diferente se abana. Beijos!

Beatriz

É isso o que eu gostei na fic, mostra o amadurecimento da Gina! Coisa que faltou no livro... Veremos mais do Miguel no próximo capítulo! ;D

(x Carol x)

Hauiahiauhaiuh Acho que nós teríamos que disputar o Ron-Ron. XD Eu também acho essa fanfic PERFEITA! Gina no Ministério é o próximo capítulo! ;D Beijos!

ChunLi Weasley Malfoy

Sumidona! Tudo bem? Bom, digamos que você não perde por esperar pelo Dino! ;D Vai demorar um pouco para as actions, mas quando elas acontecem... se abana Nhai, Van, eu to sem criatividade para as minhas! Aguardo sua review!

Lana

Uma fã?! Puxa, obrigada! Desculpa pelo hiatus das minhas fics, mas ando sem muita criatividade no momento. :/ O que achou do novo capítulo?

Grazi Potter GMM

Imagina, tudo bem! Pelo menos você deixou um review nesse! Fico contente que a tradução esteja à altura da fic! O que achou do capítulo 8?

Negreiros Potter

Obrigada pelo elogio! Eu também achei a amizade Cho-Gina bem inusitada! O que achou deste capítulo?

_Espero por mais!!!_

_Até o próximo capítulo!!_

_Gii_


	9. Coisas Pelas Quais Vale A Pena Morrer

**Capítulo 9 – Coisas Pelas Quais Vale a Pena Morrer**

**- Parte I -**

Dois dias depois do Dia dos Namorados, entrei no dormitório da Hermione tarde da noite. Fora outro dia difícil, assim como o dia 14 de Fevereiro. Miguel e eu ainda tínhamos que celebrar e ele estava extremamente desapontado. Eu continuava lhe dizendo que aquele era só um dia e que teríamos outros. Não era como se fosse _minha_ culpa, você sabe. Para dificultar um pouco mais as coisas, sabia que Fred e Jorge estavam com medo do próximo jogo. Depois do jantar, tomei uma ducha, troquei de roupa, e procurei pela companhia de Hermione.

Ela estava sentada na cama com um livro, como sempre, com uma expressão elegante no rosto. Eu ainda não tinha falado com ela sobre os últimos detalhes de seu plano elaborado. Pelo seu sorriso que não desaparecia há dois dias, seu plano ocorreu sem qualquer falha. Rita Skeeter tinha _finalmente _feito algo certo. Depositando o livro no colo, ergueu os olhos para mim e disse, "Acho que vai funcionar"

Estivemos preocupadas que Harry não quisesse fazer a entrevista, e Hermione parecia satisfeita que ele tenha se disposto a ajudar, "Ele falou sobre tudo? Até sobre a morte do Cedrico?"

"Especialmente sobre a morte do Cedrico", Hermione retrucou, "Ele foi brilhante", seus olhos brilharam de orgulho. Analisou-me e resolveu continuar, "Uma pena Harry não ter sido brilhante em seu encontro"

Ah, sim; eu tinha quase esquecido que Harry tinha saído com Cho no Dia dos Namorados. Já que testemunhara seu beijo, eu estava sendo estranhamente fria com Cho. Tentando esconder minha curiosidade, perguntei tão indeferente quanto pude, "O encontro não foi bom, então?"

"Foi um desastre", Hermione admitiu, "Harry não teve tato algum e Cho começou a chorar", enquanto ela recontava a história que Harry lhe contara, não pude evitar um sorriso. Depois do ocorrido sob o azevinho, estava silenciosamente ansiando pelo final de tudo aquilo.

"Bom", eu disse.

Hermione pareceu surpresa. "O que quer dizer com _bom_? Não foi _você_ quem incentivou Cho? Não foi _você_ quem disse que ela não era tão ruim?", listou as razões com os dedos, "Isso é um pouco hipócrita da sua parte. Achei que você queria que eles ficassem juntos"

"Eu queria", eu disse, escolhendo as palavras cuidadosamente. Não tinha contado a Hermione que tinha visto o amasso natalino deles. Não sabia como explicar para ela minha visão, quando ela _sabia_ exatamente como eu estava me sentindo, "Mas...", comecei, aproximando-me, "Cho não é a garota certa para o Harry"

"E suponho que você sabe quem é exatamente certa para o Harry?"

Gargalhei, "Não eu!", mas era exatamente o que estava pensando, "Cho é muito chorona para ele. Se gosta de um garoto, ele deve te fazer mais feliz", e eu _acreditava_ mesmo nisso. Entendia que Cho perdera Cedrico, mas já devia estar superificialmente curada se queria outro garoto. Não é justo que Harry tenha que recolher os pedaços.

Hermione lançou-me aquele olhar sabe-tudo. Ao invés de brigar comigo, assentiu. "Francamente, acho que está certa. Harry precisa de alguém que seja igual a ele", folheou as páginas do livro antes de continuar, "Mas não sei de ninguém que esteja _disponível_"

Ignorando Hermione, dei um abraço de boa-noite e voltei para o meu quarto, satisfeita por Harry estar finalmente livre da rede chorosa de Cho. Dormi muito bem naquela noite.

Na segunda-feira seguinte, o Pasquim foi lançado e os estudantes se agarraram a ele como se fosse doce. Umbridge fez bem ao baní-lo, fazendo com que todos os alunos quisessem lê-lo.

Incluindo Cho. Quase vomitei quando a vi caminhar pelo corredor, colocar sua mão na de Harry e sussurrar algo em seu ouvido que o fez sorrir. Beijou-o na bochecha e partiu. Suspirei. Harry estava de volta com ela e eu estava de volta com meus pensamentos nocivos em relação a ela.

No começo de Abril, finalmente chegamos nos Patronos. Miguel e eu ficamos lado à lado, tentando conjurar nossas criaturas, berrando "_Expecto Patronum_" e vendo o vapor prateado sair da ponta das nossas varinhas.

Mais ou menos no meio da aula, o do Miguel recebeu a clara forma de um corvo. Flutuou pela minha cabeça e admirei o quão bonito ele era. Eu, por outro lado, não consegui conjurar uma forma definida. Tentei a maioria das minhas recordações com Miguel nos últimos nove meses, mas, aparentemente, não eram felizes o suficiente.

"Você tem que pensar em algo feliz", Harry disse a Neville, que parecia estar tendo tanta dificuldade quanto eu.

Rosnei quando outro feixe de vapor saiu da varinha. Olhei para Miguel, buscando por ajuda, "Que memória você está usando?", perguntei a ele, um pouco envergonhada por precisar de ajuda.

"O Baile de Inverno", Miguel disse, seus olhos verdes refletindo os vapores prateados na sala, "Quando dançamos, eu sabia o quanto gostava de você. Tente essa memória"

Não quis dizer nada, mas já tinha tentado. Fechando meus olhos, liberei minhas recordações, pensando em Miguel e na primeira vez que beijamos, mas terminou não tal. Pensei em quando começamos a namorar, mas passamos os dois meses seguintes sem qualquer contato. Nenhuma delas estava funcionando.

Não tenho certeza de como, mas logo estava mergulhada em memórias que não tinham relação com Miguel. Logo, minha mente voltou cinco anos e meio na Plataforma 9¾. Eu tinha dez anos, preparando-me para me despedir de Rony, implorando que Mamãe me deixasse ir à Hogwarts, quando o vi; parecia tão perdido. Seu cabelo bagunçado escondia a cicatriz pelo qual era reconhecido, seu óculos remendado mascarava sua fama. E meu coração de dez anos de idade perdeu uma batida quando ele olhou para mim.

"_Expecto Patronum!"_, berrei. Do fim da minha varinha, um vapor prateado explodiu e um cavalo, o mais lindo garanhão que já vi na minha vida, parou ali, batendo com o casco no chão. Rapidamente, galopou pela sala, correndo ao lado de um veado prateado.

"Funcionou!", Miguel exclamou, mas eu não disse nada. Senti-me envergonhada, sabendo que foi a recordação de Harry que produziu meu Patrono, não a de Miguel.

**- Parte II -**

Foi então que tudo que tínhamos planejado ruiu. Dobby entrou correndo, trôpego. Quando todos notaram o elfo doméstico e sua louca coleção de chapéus, Harry já tinha uma expressão de pânico.

Dando as costas para Dobby, rugiu, "O QUE ESTÃO ESPERANDO? CORRAM!", apontou para a porta.

"Vamos!", Miguel disse, sua voz cheia de medo. Agarrou minha mão enquanto passávamos pela Cho. Ela não estava se movendo, "Cho! Não fique parada aí, vamos!", agarrou sua mão também e puxou-a em direção à porta.

Notei vagamente que ele estava segurando a minha mão _e_ a de Cho. Finalmente fora da sala, olhei novamente para a Sala Precisa e vi Harry depositar Dobby no chão. Bem quando virávamos o corredor, ele berrou e vi Harry cair com força no chão do corredor.

Puxei com toda a minha força para parar Miguel, "Pára! Eles pegaram o Harry!"

"Eles pegaram o Harry?", Cho ofegou. Ela se soltou de Miguel e espiou pelo corredor. Voltou sua cabeça e nos encarou, "Pegaram", sussurrou.

"Vou voltar", eu disse, mais uma vez tentando escapar de Miguel, ele me segurou com força e balançou a cabeça, "Miguel, deixe-me ir nesse exato instante", berrei, mas ele me lançou um 'shh'.

"Não há nada que possamos fazer", Miguel sussurrou.

"Podemos lutar!", chiei.

"Não podemos _lutar contra um professor_", Cho disse suavemente; escondeu o rosto nas mãos e começou a chorar. Não consegui evitar me irritar com isso.

"Harry não iria querer que nos deixássemos ser pegos com ele", Miguel raciocinou comigo, "Eles já sabem que ele estava lá. Se o ajudarmos a fugir, seremos expulsos. _Agora, vamos_!", puxou-me e, relutante, o segui.

Miguel nos guiou rapidamente para a Corvinal. Eu não acreditava que Harry ia ser expulso. Tinha se esforçado tanto para nos ensinar e agora ia partir. E se eles encontraram a lista de Hermione? Umbridge realmente expulsaria tantos alunos? E foi a primeira aula de Simmas. Eu me sentia tão mal.

Falando pouco um para o outro, nós três encontramos nosso santuário na sala comunal da Corvinal. Assim que pisei na sala circular, pensei, _Quem nos entregou?_

Parei, repassando a lista de pessoas em minha cabeça e tentando descobrir quem poderia ter sido. Zacarias Smith foi o primeiro que me ocorreu, mas ele estava lá aquela noite. Se ele fosse mesmo o traidor, não teria aparecido. Até considerei que Simmas podia ter sido enviado como um espião, mas ele odiava Umbridge tanto quanto nós. Encarei Miguel e depois Cho...

"Cho", eu disse lentamente, "Onde estava Marieta esta noite?"

Cho, que estava sentada na maior cadeira da sala, negou-se a me encarar. Choramingou novamente e olhou interessada para a lareira. Repeti a pergunta e ela não respondeu.

Saquei a varinha do meu bolso, apontei-a para ela e disse com clareza, "Me responda, Cho"

Cho olhou para mim, seus olhos estavam vermelhos, "Não sei", disse, a cabeça balançou quando continuou, "Você acha que foi ela, não é?"

"Ela é a única que não estava lá essa noite", berrei, ficando cada vez mais brava, "Quem, diabos, você acha que foi?", dei alguns passos em sua direção, mas Miguel colocou-se na minha frente, "Saia, Miguel"

"Não posso deixar que você perca o controle", disse, colocando sua mão gentil sobre a minha que empunhava a varinha e a abaixando, "Você não quer fazer algo do qual vai se arrepender"

"Acredite em mim. Vou me satisfazer muito com isso", zombei. Guardei minha varinha no bolso, mas não ia fazer o mesmo com a minha raiva, "Como pode estar tão calmo com isso, Miguel? Alguém nos traiu!"

"Mas me nego a ficar apontando até que saibamos com certeza", Miguel berrou.

"Foi a cobra miserável da sua amiga!", gritei e tenho certeza que todos os corvinais estavam acordados àquela altura.

Cho estava às lágrimas, fungando nos braços. Balançava a cabeça com força entre soluços, e ouvi palavras como "Harry" e "Marieta".

"Estou saindo", informei.

Miguel ficou na minha frente novamente, balançando a cabeça, "Não estou tentando lhe dizer o que fazer, Gina, mas não seria inteligente sair agora. Durma no sofá...", depois adicionou, "por favor"

Suspirei e, a contragosto, sentei no sofá. Ele sentou ao meu lado e pegou minha mão, massageando-a com a outra mão. Neguei-me a olhar para ele, achei mais interessante lançar adagas à Cho com os olhos. Ninguém falou por horas; a única coisa audível era os soluços de Cho.

Uma hora depois, a porta se escancarou. Encarando a entrada, Marieta ficou parada, confusa. Em sua testa, estava distinta a palavra 'Dedo-Dura' formada com bolhas.

**- Parte II -**

Pulei para meus pés antes mesmo de perceber o que fazia. Olhos castanhos chamejando, berrei, "COMO VOCÊ PÔDE?!?"

Marieta pareceu horrorizada, recostando-se contra a parede, "Gina, não fiz nada"

"Tente novamente, Edgecombe!", berrei. Apontei para sua testa e, brutamente, passei meu dedo pela sua testa enrugada da esquerda para direita, "A lista da Hermione não mente!"

Miguel ergueu os olhos grogue, porque estava adormecido. Olhou para mim, inclinada sobre Marieta, e pulou. Correu para o meu lado, "Gina, calma"

"Hermione fez isso?", Cho perguntou suavemente, erguendo os olhos e sua feição azedou-se, "Que truque horrível, esse"

"Truque horrível?", meus olhos triplicaram de tamanho enquanto direcionava minha raiva para ela, "Brilhante da porra, se quer minha opinião" _Esse foi o pouco dos meus irmãos em mim_, "Como você pode ficar sentada e defendê-la? Ela devia ser _sua_ amiga! Ela, claramente, não foi amiga o suficiente para te informar que ia nos trair!"

"Eu...", Marieta começou, "Eu nem me lembro"

Cerrei meus dentes com força. Não me importo com mentiras inocentes, mas quando uma pessoa mente quando a verdade é iminente, não suporto. As mãos de Miguel pegaram meu braço e olhei-o, "Você está terrivelmente quieto. Não me diga que está do lado _delas_"

Miguel mudou seu foco para o rosto de Marieta, depois Cho sentada na cadeira, depois para mim, "Não", ele disse e eu sabia que era mentira. Estava querendo manter as aparências, ficando ao meu lado para me acalmar, e eu não ia fazê-lo.

"Mentiroso", sibilei e empurrei Marieta da porta. Não me importava se estava patrulhando os corredores. No humor que estava, adoraria que um dos amiguinhos de Umbridge passasse na minha frente. Olhando por cima dos meus ombros, acompanhei a virada do corredor, e soube que Miguel não procuraria por mim.

A notícia da fuga de Dumbledore se espalhou rapidamente. Até os detalhes da sua fuga se espalharam da mesma forma. Dumbledore tirou a culpa de Harry e, uma vez mais, Harry escapou por pouco.

"Serão longos três meses", Dino disse, parando no Salão Principal, ao meu lado enquanto líamos o Decreto Educacional Número Vinte e Três, "Com o Dumbledore fora, Umbridge como diretora..."

Li o decreto pela oitava vez desde que Dino e eu paramos lá. Depois de todo o trabalho que tivemos para manter as mãos dela longe de nossos destinos... fomos abandonados num matadouro e ninguém queria recolher pedaços. Era muito arriscado agora.

"Bem-Vindo ao inferno, Hogwarts", eu disse.

"Meio que faz a gente repensar nossas prioridades, né, Maninha?", Dino questionou. Lá estava o apelido novamente. Virando-me para ele, esperei por mais uma de suas observações. Não fiquei desapontada, "Agora que você e Miguel terminaram..."

Interrompi-o, "Não terminamos", respondi, "Só não estamos nos falando nesse momento. Se ele tirar a cabeça daquele..."

"Nos pergunte", uma voz familiar disse às minhas costas, "o que seus queridos irmãos planejam como um presente de boas-vindas para nossa nova Diretora?"

Fred e Jorge me agarraram pelos braços, um de cada lado, e me levaram para longe de Dino. Acenei um 'tchau' aturdido ao garoto e esperei que os gêmeos me depositassem no banco, próximo à uma porta.

"Então", disse, ansiosa, "_O que_ meus queridos irmãos estão planejando?"

"Tcharã!", Fred puxou das vestes o mesmo pedaço de papel sobre o qual estavam inclinados meses antes. Era o requerimento, "Sabe o que é isso?"

"Liberdade", Jorge disse, sorrindo.

"Assim que entregarmos esse documento ao locador, você estará olhando para os novos proprietários do número 93 do Beco Diagonal", Fred disse.

Berrei animada. Apesar da falta incontrolável que sentiria dos meus irmãos, estava extremamente orgulhosa deles por seguirem seus sonhos. Abracei os dois, depois dei dois socos de mentira, "Não acredito que estão nos abandonando _agora_. Agora é que Hogwarts mais precisa de vocês!"

"Gina, Gina, Gina", Fred disse, balançando o dedo na minha direção.

"Oh, você, de pouca fé!", Jorge disse.

"Não sairemos por pelo menos mais uma semana e meia", comentou Jorge.

"Logo depois da Páscoa", falou Jorge.

Um sorriso largo estalou-se em meu rosto. Eu tinha a sensação de que gostaria da próxima parte da conversa, "Sim, e...?"

"Apenas fique no Salão Principal", Fred limitou-se.

"Será um grande show", Jorge disse, sombriamente.

"Estamos saindo para avisar os outros", Fred acrescentou.

Levantaram-se e piscaram para mim, quando saíram. Assim que partiram, Delia sentou-se ao meu lado.

**- Parte III -**

"É verdade?", perguntou, "Você e Miguel terminaram?"

"Não", disse, explicando-lhe uma versão curta dos eventos da noite anterior. Ergui os olhos e vi Harper e Vaisley entrarem no corredor. Parecendo um pouco mais arrogantes que de costume.

"Estou feliz que você não tenha sido expulsa", Delia disse, "Você é uma das poucas razões que me fazem voltar para este colégio", ela me contara repetidamente que preferiria estar no mundo trouxa; não esperava ela de volta no ano seguinte.

Harper e Vaisley pararam na nossa frente. Notei que cada sonserino tinha um pequeno _I_ prateado na frente de suas roupas. Olhei para eles e disse, "Precisam de ajuda ou fugiram da Aula de Educação Especial?"

"Que fofo, Weasley", Harper zombou, "Acho que você merece cinco pontos a menos por essa observação"

"Cala a boca, Harper", disse, tentando ignorar o comentário.

"Weasleyzinha, eu não seria tão grosseiro", Vaisley disse, polindo o _I_ nas suas roupas, "Harps e eu somos do Esquadrão Inquisidor"

"O... quê?", Delia questionou.

"Sangues-Ruins devem pedir permissão para falar com a gente. Dez pontos a menos", Harper zombou, e olhou pra mim, "Umbridge escolheu alguns alunos que apóiam o Ministério para ajudá-la a manter a ordem. Então, cinco pontos a menos pelo o que você disse para nós ano passado na Copa Mundial, cinco pontos a menos pela azaração que lançou em mim no trem, ano passado, e outros cinco pelo que lançou no Vaisley alguns meses atrás. Estamos esquecendo de algo, Deamon?"

"Ela é amiga da sangue-ruim. Isso vale dez"

Saíram rindo e vangloriando um ao outro pelos quarenta pontos que tiraram da Grifinória. Delia, parecendo não ter sido afetada pelas palavras, sentou comigo na mesa da Grifinória para o almoço, pedindo por detalhes do ocorrido com Miguel.

Apenas alguns minutos depois, descobri sobre o quê Fred e Jorge tinham me avisado. O corredor do lado de fora do Salão Principal entrou em erupção com explosões e brilhos coloridos. Mordi meu sanduíche, enquanto ouvia o doce som do caos.

O silêncio reinou durante a o feriado da Páscoa. Fred e Jorge, não querendo incomodar o tempo livre dos estudantes, estavam estranhamente reservados. Miguel e eu não tínhamos nos falado desde que Dumbledore e sua Armada fora banido e, se os rumores foram verdadeiros, Cho e Harry não eram mais um casal. Parece que Harry também não gostou muito da defesa de Cho em relação a Marieta, também, _HA! Quem disse que nós não fomos feitos um para o outro?_

Estava sentada no salão comunal, quando Miguel me encontrou dois dias antes do fim do feriado da Páscoa. Eu tinha rastejado até lá depois de _outro_ horrível treino do time, quando o vi passar pela porta. _Não devia ter lhe dado a senha na semana passada_, pensei.

Impedindo meus olhos enquanto se aproximava, parou quando chegou ao sofá. Estava segurando uma caixa que fora claramente aberta e fechada novamente. Esticou-a para mim, e tentou fingir um sorriso, "Professora McGonagall pediu que te desse isso"

Peguei a caixa que estava marcada com um _'Inspecionado e Aprovado pela Alta Inquisição de Hogwarts'_. Era da Mamãe; deviam ser os ovos de páscoa. Eu poderia usar de um doce, com certeza, "Valeu", murmurei. Esperei que ele dissesse algo, porque McGonagall poderia ter pedido a qualquer grifinório para me entregar, então ele devia ter se candidatado.

"Sinto muito, Gina", Miguel finalmente disse e pareceu sincero. Ficou parado na minha frente, sem nem alterar o peso de um pé para o outro. Ele era sempre firme daquele jeito, e era uma das coisas que eu considerava mais atraentes, "Você estava certa. Você é minha namorada e eu devia ter te apoiado. Sinto sua falta"

E eu _sentia_ a falta dele. Desde a nossa primeira briga em Janeiro, as coisas estavam indo bem entre a gente, mas odiava admitir que tinha perdido muito respeito por ele algumas noites atrás do nosso atual encontro, e eu não sabia se ele conseguiria se redimir. Eu disse isso, mas também falei que queria tentar.

Ele concordou, se inclinou sobre o sofá e me beijou, saindo da sala comunal. Ansiosamente abri a caixa de chocolates e comi um. Estava no paraíso. Mamãe sempre conseguia me surpreender com sua culinária. Com a mão cheia de guloseimas, olhei para o cartão que ela mandara.

"_Crianças. _

_Sei que têm sido difícil. Espero que isso ajude. _

_Amor, Mamãe._

_P.S.: Fiz alguns extras para Harry e Hermione"_

**- Parte IV -**

"Onde está Harry?", perguntei a Hermione, minutos mais tarde, dando um chocolate a ela e uma chance para descansar dos seus estudos exaustivos.

"Acho que ele ficou... uau! Isso é bom...", Hermione lambeu os dedos e fez um som aprovador do fundo da garganta, "Agradeça à sua mãe"

Ela foi pegar mais um, mas bati em sua mão levemente, "O outro é para o Harry. Sabe onde ele está?"

Olhando o ovo, cobiçosa, ela me lembrou de Rony, "Ele disse que ficaria na biblioteca para estudar"

"Estudar?", perguntei, em dúvida.

Hermione pareceu tão cética quanto eu, "Foi o que pensei, também. Ele parecia miserável. Talvez ele precise de uma pegação", lançou-me um de seus olhares novamente, insinuando que eu era a garota mais indicada para fazê-lo.

"Miguel e eu voltamos", retruquei.

"Isso é bom", ela disse, deixando claro que não era o que pensava.

Acenei um tchau para ela. Com uma caixa de chocolate na minha mão e um impulso guiando meu coração, caminhei em direção à biblioteca. Se Harry estivesse miserável, talvez eu pudesse ajudá-lo. O que poderia ser? Pré-NOMs ansiedade? _Cho_?

Encontrei-o sentado sozinho no canto da biblioteca. Seus livros depositados sobre a mesa, com a intenção de serem estudados, mas nenhum fora aberto. Ele encarava a janela, observando os campos, perdido num lugar distante que o liberava da necessidade de estudar para os exames porvir.

Ele realmente parecia miserável.

Não tinha certeza se queria perturbar seus pensamentos, mas não permitiria que ele se afogasse em sua tristeza sozinho. Pensei no verão quando tentei fazê-lo falar sobre sua insatisfação por não ter sido feito monitor. Ele tinha se negado a falar a respeito. Suspirei por dentro. Se ela ainda não quisesse confiar em mim, tentaria a abordagem inocente. Apenas entregando o doce, muito obrigada.

"Harry", eu disse, suavemente, quando me aproximei. Se me ouviu, fingiu muito bem ao meu ignorar, "Harry", eu disse novamente, de forma cantada. Revirando os olhos e sentando-me de frente para ele, disse um pouco mais alto, "Harry, estou falando com você. Você tá me ouvindo?"

"Ahn?", ele finalmente disse, virando-se da janela e do mundo distante que lhe protegeria, olhou-me como se eu estivesse completamente fora do cenário. Por um segundo, jurei que ele teve que buscar em seu banco de memórias para saber quem eu era, "Oh, oi", ele falou, olhando para o meu uniforme do time que eu ainda não tinha trocado, "Por que não está no treino?"

Era tão típico do Harry tentar esconder suas emoções, que estavam estampadas em sua testa para que todos vissem. Se ele realmente quisesse fingir que nada o incomodava, me juntaria a ele. Resmungando, respondi, "Acabou. Rony teve que levar Jack Sloper para a Ala Hospitalar"

"Por quê?"

"Bem", disse, "Não temos certeza, mas _achamos_ que ele se bateu com o bastão", rapidamente analisei seu rosto, buscando por divertimento. Não encontrei nenhum, "De qualquer forma... Um pacote acabou de chegar, passou pelo processo de aprovação de Umbridge..."

Ergui a caixa do meu colo e coloquei-a na mesa, "São os ovos de páscoa da Mamãe...", abri a tampa e percebi Harry analisando a caixa aberta e fechada novamente. Encontrei o maior ovo de lá, peguei-o entre meu dedo indicador e o dedão, "Aqui está um para você...", estendi minha mão a ele, "Aí está"

Ele pegou o ovo e encarou-o. Pomos de glacê o encararam. Por um longo segundo, vi-o estremecer e não tinha nada a ver com o pensamento de consumir chocolate.

"Você está bem, Harry?", perguntei, suavemente.

"Sim, tô legal"

"Você parece meio deprimido ultimamente", disse. Tinha que fazer isso com delicadeza, ou o garoto não se abriria para mim. Vamos tirar o óbvio do caminho. Com cada bocado de coragem que consegui juntar, comecei, "Sabe, tenho certeza que se você _falasse_ com Cho..."

"Não é com a Cho que eu quero falar"

E por um rápido segundo, meu coração perdeu uma batida. Estava tudo acabado entre eles. Qualquer nervosismo que costumava habitar a voz de Harry quando falava de Cho tinha sumido. Ansiosamente, inclinei-me em sua direção, "Quem é, então?", perguntei, esperançosa de que fosse comigo que ele quisesse falar.

"Eu..."

_Vamos, Harry_... Silenciosamente implorei, _Se abra comigo_... Vi-o olhar em volta. Madame Pince e Hannah Abbott estavam gôndolas de distância, longes demais para ouvir. Ele estava mesmo considerando falar comigo?

"Queria poder falar com Sirius", murmurou, "Mas sei que não posso"

Vitória! A garota de dez anos de idade que ficou na plataforma 9½ grunhiu animada; a dama em perigo de onze anos de idade que olhou para Harry quando ele a salvou da Câmara Secreta uivou maravilhada e aquela criança que ouvira todas as histórias de Harry Potter ergueu as mãos para os céus e aplaudiu em triunfo.

Para se distrair do meu olhar sagaz, ele desembrulhou o ovo que lhe dei, partiu um pedaço e colocou-o na boca.

"Bem", eu disse, lentamente, cuidadosamente escondendo minha satisfação. Também peguei um novo ovo, sabendo que Rony me mataria por comer seu pedaço, "Se você quiser realmente falar com Sirius, acho que podemos pensar em um jeito de fazê-lo..."

Ele me interrompeu, exclamando desesperançado, "Vamos, com Umbridge policiando as lareiras e lendo as nossas cartas?"

Ele fez com que eu sorrisse levemente, "O ponto é que quando você cresce com Fred e Jorge começa a pensar que tudo é possível se você tiver coragem o suficiente", pensei nos gêmeos finalmente realizando o sonho de abrir sua loja de truques.

Imediatamente ele se posicionou melhor na cadeira, parecendo bem mais otimista. Acho que aquela foi a primeira vez que ele me viu como mais do que a irmãzinha do seu melhor amigo. Talvez não como uma opção romântica, mas como uma amiga. O olhar que ele me deu, lançou arrepios pela minha espinha. Ele abriu a boca para dizer algo...

"O QUE PENSAM QUE ESTÃO FAZENDO?"

É claro que aquele momento íntimo com Harry tinha que ser interrompido, "Ah, droga", sussurrei, enquanto Harry e eu empurrávamos a cadeira e pulávamos de pé, "Esqueci..."

"_Chocolate na biblioteca!", _Madame Pince berrou em cólera, seus olhos cheios de irritação, "_Fora... fora... _FORA!", ela apontou a varinha e livros, malas e tinta levitaram e começaram a nos perseguir.

Rindo, agarrei os chocolates da mesa e corremos a toda velocidade em direção à saída. Pelos corredores, lado a lado, corremos enquanto os objetos nos batiam. Quando finalmente viramos o corredor, os objetos dele caíram com um estrondo no chão.

Ambos nos recostamos contra a parede, entrando recuperar o fôlego. Olhei para Harry, tinta estava espalhada sobre seu rosto e seu cabelo estava mais bagunçados que o normal. Seus olhos estavam fechados, mas ele não estava mal humorado, mas tinha um largo sorriso no rosto.

Abrindo seus olhos, perguntou, "Já fez isso antes?"

"Uma vez", respondi, lembrando da ocasião, "Miguel...", eu tinha mesmo que mencioná-lo? "... e eu fomos expulsos no mês passado. Perdemos o controle de alguns sapos de chocolate"

Ele sorriu novamente e derreti ainda mais por dentro, "Soube que brigou com Miguel por causa de Marieta", ele disse.

"Ele pediu desculpa e nós voltamos", retruquei, pensando, _quase_ arrependida, no momento que eu e ele dividimos menos de uma hora atrás. Hesitante em trazer o assunto à tona, eu disse, "Soube que você teve a mesma briga com a Cho", ele assentiu, não querendo dizer mais nada sobre o assunto, continuei, "Então acho que chocolate não é a única coisa que temos em comum"

"Você está certa", Harry disse, ainda sorrindo. Ele apontou para meu rosto e gesticulou para ele como um todo, "Você tem um pouco de tinta no seu rosto"

"Continue falando", provoquei, cruzando os braços e desviando os olhos. Dei o meu melhor para parecer irritada, mas não consegui parar de rir, "E não vou dizer onde a tinta te acertou"

Ele me encarou, tentando descobrir se eu estava provocando-o ou se a tinta realmente tinha caído em algum local embaraçador.

Revire os olhos, "Vamos. Vamos recolher suas coisas", me abaixei e comecei a recolher seus livros. Ele pegou o tinteiro vazio, jogou-o em sua mala e segurou-a aberta para que eu colocasse os livros lá dentro.

Claramente satisfeito com o acordo, ele fechou a mala e colocou-a nos ombros, "Gina", ele falou, "Valeu"

"Harry, não é nada demais. Fred e Jorge vão fazer a maior parte do trabalho"

"Não só por isso", ele retrucou, "Por ter ficado ao meu lado mesmo contra seu namorado, por vir me procurar hoje, por... tudo"

Se ao menos ele soubesse o quanto fiz durante todos esses anos, quantas pequenas coisas consegui fazer para assegurar sua felicidade e bem-estar, quanta felicidade _eu_ sacrifiquei com Cho só para vê-lo sorrir. Se ao menos ele soubesse...

**- Parte V -**

Pela primeira vez em muitos meses, corei. E nem era o melhor momento para fazê-lo. Não é como se ele tivesse me elogiado, ou me tocado; ele tinha me agradecido. Envergonhada e extremamente embaraçada de minhas bochechas coradas, rapidamente me recompus.

"De nada, Harry", disse, recuando desajeitadamente, "Se me dá licença, vou procurar meus irmãos"

Encontrar Fred e Jorge nunca era tão fácil quanto parecia. Eles nunca estavam por perto quando se queria, e sempre apareciam nos momentos mais inoportunos. Para minha sorte, encontrei-os no salão comunal, discutindo algo entre si.

"Meninos", eu disse, "Preciso dos seus serviços"

"Qualquer coisa por você", Fred respondeu.

"É mais para o Harry do que para mim", falei lentamente, sabendo que não importasse a quem fosse, contanto que causasse um pouco de caos.

Ambos gêmeos trocaram zombeteiros olhares chocados e eu sabia que ia ser provocada. Abracei-me e preparei-me para o impacto.

"Nós achávamos que a senhorita Gina tinha desencanado do senhor Harry", Jorge disse.

"Achávamos que tinha um certo rapaz chamado Miguel Corner", complementou Fred.

"Ou os boatos são verdadeiros e você disse adeus ao seu príncipe encantado?", perguntou Jorge.

Fiquei lá, parada, batendo com o pé ritmadamente no chão. Já tínhamos passado por essa conversa e eu me recusava a repeti-la. Soando divertida, falei, "Já acabaram?"

"Desculpe, Gina, não conseguimos nos controlar", Fred admitiu.

"Então, o que tem em mente?", perguntou Jorge.

Expliquei a eles a vontade de Harry de falar com Sirius. Falei detalhadamente, lembrando-os que todo o correio estava sendo confiscado e revistado, e como a Rede Flú estava sendo monitorada...

"Aí está o seu erro", Fred comentou.

"Nem _todas_ elas estão sendo monitoradas", Jorge disse, querendo que eu concluísse por mim mesma.

Ofeguei, "O escritório _dela_?"

Ambos assentiram solenemente e balancei a cabeça. Não havia uma única chance de se sair bem dessa. Ela o escritório _dela_. Eles estavam pirados? Engoli em seco e perguntei como fariam.

"Lembra quando falamos que partiríamos em breve?", Fred perguntou.

"Temos mais uma grande peça a pregar antes da nossa grande saída", Jorge disse.

"Podemos garantir vinte minutos para Harry"

Deixei meus irmãos aquele dia sabendo muito bem que eles o fariam. Hermione deu o seu melhor para convencer Harry a não se arriscar. Até mesmo apelou para mim, pedindo-me para cancelar tudo, mas me neguei.

Ficando lá, de mãos dadas com Miguel dois dias depois, assisti meus dois irmãos subirem aos céus em suas vassouras em frente à uma platéia de cinqüenta ou mais estudantes. Sorrindo o mais largo que podia, eles ordenaram a Pirraça que fizesse da vida de Umbridge um inferno e sumiram. Uma sensação de anseio pelos meus irmãos misturada com orgulho espalhou-se dentro de mim enquanto a multidão aplaudia, berrava e ovacionava em concordância. O pântano portátil fizera seu trabalho.

Fred e Jorge nos deram esperança.

Caos... glorioso caos reinou por cinco semanas. Qualquer estudante, com oportunidade, jogava uma bomba de esterco nos corredores; qualquer estudante, com vontade, azarava o Esquadrão Inquisitorial e qualquer estudante que fosse sensato se divertia com isso. Enquanto os corredores estavam infestados com cheiros e odores, nós andávamos pelos cantos com Feitiços de Cabeça de Bolhas.

Mesmo com a desculpa de Miguel, ele e eu nunca nos recuperamos daquela última briga. Achar tempo um para o outro era como tentar arrancar água de uma pedra sem usar magia. Adicionei o fato de que seus NOMs estavam rapidamente se aproximando e o tempo era escasso.

O tempo com Hermione também era muito limitado, Rony estava indo à loucura de tanto estudar e passar o tempo com Harry estava fora de cogitação. Estranhamente, encontrei-me passando muito tempo com Dino Thomas e não sei como isso aconteceu, exatamente. Uma tarde, encontrei-me buscando por ele e percebi que tinha buscado por sua companhia por quase duas semanas.

Para piorar a situação, estava beijando Miguel uma noite, depois de um difícil treino de Quadriboll e enquanto passava a mão pelos seus cabelos escuros, fiquei surpresa por _não_ encontrar uma cicatriz no formato de um raio. Empurrando Miguel abruptamente, ofeguei.

Ele parecia aturdido e pensou que tivesse feito algo de errado. Enquanto se desculpava copiosamente, inventei uma desculpa de que tinha esquecido de escrever oito linhas para a lição de Snape. Sai correndo do salão comum da Corvinal sem dizer mais nada.

Não acredito que não tinha reparado antes. _Cabelos escuros e olhos verdes, estrutura corporal similar e expressões faciais espantosamente semelhantes._ Ele parecia com Harry. Quando eu passava os braços pela cintura de Miguel, eu pensei que estava abraçando Harry? Quando beijei os lábios de Miguel, imaginei-me beijando Harry? Quando me perdi completamente nos olhos de Miguel, eu desejava estar olhando nos de Harry?

Empurrei _aqueles_ pensamentos para o fundo de minha mente.

**- Parte VI -**

Na noite anterior à partida Grifinória contra Corvinal, estava tentando acalmar meus nervos. Era a partida final e Corvinal tinha se saído muito bem esse ano. Sem mencionar que estaria jogando contra a minha antiga rival, Cho Chang. Se eu pudesse pegar o pomo antes que ela pudesse piscar, faria o ano valer a pena.

Achei que Miguel fosse conseguir acalmar minha ansiedade. Saindo do meu dormitório, parei no salão comunal, olhei na direção do dormitório masculino e peguei-me pensando em Dino. Se ao menos _ele_ passasse pela entrada, eu não teria que fazer a longa caminhada em direção à Corvinal para ser confortada.

Tirando esse pensamento da cabeça, fiz o feitiço de Bolha na minha cabeça e caminhei em direção ao meu destino. Um gás amontoado podia ser visto no corredor àquela hora. Pirraça, habitando uma armadura, pulou e me assustou. Ele tinha, obviamente, esperado por alguém mais fácil de se espantar.

Cheguei à torre da Corvinal menos de quinze minutos depois. Caminhando em direção à porta, Terry Boot estava parado lá, e cheguei à conclusão de que ele estava tentando solucionar o último enigma lógico. Fiquei surpresa. Terry era normalmente bom com isso, descobrindo o enigma bem antes de Miguel e Anthony.

Retirando o feitiço da bolha, eu disse, "Se está esperando que _eu_ te ajude, temo que teremos que ficar presos aqui fora por mais algum tempo", dei um tapinha nas costas do meu amigo.

Terry voltou-se para mim, parecendo alarmantemente nervoso, "Hey, Gina", ele falou, "O que faz por aqui?"

Algo estava errado. Terry normalmente era mais conversador que isso. Encarei-o, curiosa, e disse, "Tá tudo bem, Terry?"

"Aham, tudo legal", ele disse, rapidamente, "Apenas tendo problemas com a charada"

"Deixe-me ouvi-la", falei.

Terry pensou por um segundo e repetiu as palavras do pássaro, "O copo está metade cheio ou metade vazio?", ele deu de ombros depois de dizê-lo e perguntou se eu podia resolver.

"Depende do ponto de vista", respondi. Sorri quando o pássaro cantou, "Bem pensado", eu sabia essa. Tinha ouvido aquele enigma algumas semanas atrás. Miguel, Anthony, Terry e eu estávamos voltando do... espera aí... Terry estava junto quando resolvemos essa... na verdade... foram as palavras de _Terry_ que eu acabara de repetir.

Terry parecia ainda mais nervoso agora que a porta se abrira. Ele riu nervosamente e disse, "Muito bem, Gina", ele tentou colocar os braços na batente da porta de maneira indiferente.

"Miguel te mandou aqui, não foi?"

"Olha, Gina, ele não está fazendo nada de errado...", ele começou.

Empurrei-o para fora do caminho e trovejei salão comunal adentro. Sentados no mesmo sofá estavam Cho Chang e Miguel Corner... meu namorado e a corvinal mais deplorável que conheci...

Era bastante inocente, se quer saber. Em qualquer outra situação, eu não teria ficado brava. Mas considerando que aquilo tinha sido a coisa mais baixa que alguém já tinha feito a mim, eu estava puta.

"O que pensa que está fazendo, Miguel?", perguntei, tentando manter o controle. Tinha certeza de que se lhe desse uma chance, tinha uma explicação lógica para aquilo. Talvez Terry estivesse confuso. Talvez tenha sido vítima de um feitiço Confundus.

"Só estou conversando com a Cho", disse, apontando para a pessoa com quem dividia o sofá, "Não tem mal algum em falar com alguém, tem?"

Terry passou por nós e apontei para ele violentamente, "Mal em falar, nenhum", respondi, "Mas mandar seu amigo para _me segurar_?", Terry tentou se desculpar, mas mandei-o calar a boca, e voltei minha atenção para Miguel.

"Gina, se acalme"

"Não me acalmarei até você me dar uma explicação!"

"Estava tentando confortar a Cho", Miguel disse. Ela tinha se espreitado para fora do sofá e caminhava lentamente em direção ao dormitório feminino, "E você está muito ocupada ficando brava com ela para entender"

"Brava?", grunhi, "É CLARO QUE ESTOU BRAVA! Você sabe porque estou brava! E por que você está levantando isso agora? Pediu desculpas e eu disse que estava tudo bem..."

Então, percebi. Ele nunca se sentiu mal, nunca pensou que eu estava certa. Estava dizendo aquilo para me calar, manter as aparências, concordou apenas para acabar com a discussão. Sem dizer mais nada, recuei, passei por Terry em direção à porta, mais brava do que já estive em muito tempo.

No topo da escadaria, parei e considerei voltar para azará-los todos. Colocando meus dedos sobre minha varinha, ouvi passos às minhas costas. Era o Miguel vindo atrás de mim? Não, eles eram mais leves que os dele.

"Pensei ter ouvido você, Gina", era a Luna. Estava usando seus pijamas: uma blusa branca e uma calça com dragões em movimento. Ela me viu analisando sua roupa e observou, "Eu queria comprar uma que tivesse nargles, mas a loja não tinha nenhum"

Balancei a cabeça, incrédula. De alguma forma, ela conseguia me animar com uma observação tão simples quanto aquela, "Olá, Luna"

"Miguel é muito bonito", ela disse, "Mas não gosto muito dele"

Vindo de qualquer outra pessoa, acho que isso teria sido estranho, mas com Luna, não poderia ser de outro jeito. Finalmente notei seu cabelo, que tinha sido preso em três rabos-de-cavalo.

"Dino gosta muito de você", Luna falou, "Ouvi-o falar sobre você ontem"

_Sério? _Dino gostava de mim? Meu coração bateu rapidamente e foi então que percebi o quão atraída eu estava por Dino. Ele era engraçado e, apesar de me tratar como uma irmã caçula, e sempre tinha um flerte divertido.

Mas não podia pensar nisso naquele momento.

"Eu gosto do Dino", Luna continuou, como se estivesse falando consigo mesma. Sua voz era calmante e era quase como se ela falasse meus pensamentos em voz alta, "Mais do que do Miguel"

"Estou começando a pensar a mesma coisa", murmurei.

"Você tem gostado do Harry a bastante tempo, também", Luna falou bruscamente, "Acho que vocês são destinados um para o outro"

Sorri para Luna, a garota tinha acabado de fazer a noite valer a pena. Afastei-me dela. Tinha muito no que pensar e muito que preparar para o próximo dia.

**- Parte VII -**

Cho chorou quando eu peguei o pomo bem debaixo do seu nariz no dia seguinte. Acho que todos acharam que eu tinha voado na direção da apanhadora da Corvinal para dar-lhe um soco na cara. Imagine o assombro de todos quando peguei o pomo bem embaixo do narizinho arrebitado dela. Senti como uma vitória pessoal. Meu único pesar é que Harry não estava lá para testemunhar o feito; ele teria adorado também, tenho certeza.

Aterrissando e desmontando da vassoura, vi Cho jogar a sua vassoura para o outro lado do campo e sair às lágrimas em direção ao vestiário. Sorrindo, vi Miguel vir em minha direção num humor não tão alegre.

"Fingindo se desculpar novamente?", perguntei.

Ele não disse nada, mas fitou-me friamente, "Você tinha que ser tão desalmada ao pegar o pomo? Ganhar não era o suficiente? Tinha que fazê-la _chorar_ também?"

"Ela chora se quebra a unha", retruquei, "_Eu estava_ só jogando. Não reclame comigo se a sua apanhadora não pode me vencer", joguei o pomo para ele e sorri, "Te vejo por aí, Miguel"

Mas eu sabia que não veria. Apesar das palavras não terem sido faladas, sabia que estava tudo acabado e estava perfeitamente bem com isso. Estava cansada de ser a sua namoradinha indefesa. Era tempo para eu seguir em frente.

Falei com Hermione no almoço do dia do teste de História de Magia. Expliquei a ela, entre mordidas, o que aconteceu entre Miguel e eu. Depois, perguntei o que ela achava de Dino. Não achei que ela estivesse ouvindo, já que ela estava folheando suas notas, mas ela respondeu.

"Estou surpresa", disse, mexendo nas folhas, "que você não vai voltar sua atenção para o Harry", ergueu os olhos do seu pedaço de papel retangular, "A não ser que ainda esteja fingindo que desencanou dele"

Franzi o cenho e pensei sobre aquilo. A verdade era que, nos últimos dias, peguei-me pensando em Dino. Ele estava, de fato, mostrando interesse, enquanto Harry continuava tão cego quanto sempre, "Não, acho que não, mas Dino parece estar interessado"

"Você tem que fazer o que te faz feliz", deu de ombros. Ela pediu licença e saiu da mesa conseguir um bom tempo de estudo na biblioteca.

O que me faria feliz além do possível seria ter o Harry interessado em mim, mas aquilo não estava acontecendo, e não parecia que ia ocorrer tão cedo. Harry me via apenas como amiga. Dino, por outro lado...

Duas mãos cobriram meus olhos, "Advinha quem é, Caçulinha!", Dino sussurrou em meu ouvido. Ele não esperou por nenhuma resposta e sentou-se ao meu lado.

"Você não devia estar estudando?"

"Um garoto não pode ter uma folga para visitar a sua Weasley favorita?"

"Ah, suponho que sim"

"Além do mais", ele disse, pegando meu lanche e dando uma mordida, "Vim só dar um oi antes de voltar à biblioteca. Quer ajudar?", balançou as sobrancelhas para mim.

"Ooh, tentador", disse. Decidi testar as águas em que estava entrando com Dino e analisar sua reação, "Então, você ouviu que Miguel e eu terminamos?"

"Ouvi", disse, dando mais uma mordida no pão, "Já não era sem tempo, não acha?", sorriu como normalmente sorria, "Agora você pode me deixar levá-la para sair"

"Está bem"

Ele engasgou com seu pão e começou a tossir. Seu rosto estava avermelhado, apesar de eu não ter certeza se ele estava envergonhado ou implorando por ar. Bati em suas costas até ele se recuperar. Lentamente, perguntou, "Tá falando sério?"

"Falarei com você depois da sua prova", beijei-o na bochecha e deixei-o sentado lá. Quando olhei para trás, ele estava tocando o rosto, onde eu o havia beijado. _Que gracinha_, pensei.

Esperei do lado de fora do Salão Principal por Dino, rezando para que ele terminasse logo a prova de História para que pudéssemos conversar. Estava pronta para aquilo. Eu gostava dele e nós nos dávamos maravilhosamente bem.

Saindo pela porta com um estrondo, professor Tofty puxou Harry para fora do local onde os exames estavam sendo aplicados. Tentando se livrar das mãos de Tofty, eles começaram a discutir sobre visitar a Ala Hospitalar. Quando Harry mencionou um pesadelo, eu soube. Ele tivera uma nova visão...

Ele saiu tão rápido que nem pude me pronunciar. Suspirei, sabendo muito bem que qualquer que fosse o problema de Harry, eu iria ajudá-lo. Olhei em direção ao Salão Principal e vi Dino acenando para mim. Fechei meus olhos, frustrada. Harry estava precisando de ajuda e eu iria me voluntariar... eu não tinha opção. Ele era minha fraqueza.

Era Sirius. Harry tinha visto Sirius sendo atacado. Sem nem pensar duas vezes, ofereci minha ajuda e rapidamente formulamos um plano.

**- Parte VIII -**

"Vocês não podem passar por aqui!", berrei para a multidão que passava pelo corredor de Umbridge. Um segundanista tentou passar por mim, mas coloquei minha mão em seu peito, "Não, sinto muito, você terá que dar a volta pela escadaria. Alguém soltou um Gás Asfixiante bem aqui..."

"Não vejo gás nenhum...", disse um terceiranista.

"É porque é incolor", disse, usando meu tom mais aborrecido, "mas se você quer passar mesmo assim, vá em frente, então teremos seu corpo para o mostrar ao próximo idiota que não acreditar na gente..."

Harry e Hermione passaram por mim, sob a Capa de Invisibilidade. Hermione sussurrou, "Boa... Não esqueça do sinal"

O corredor estava deserto a não ser pela Luna no outro extremo. Ela fitava distraidamente a parede. Olhando em volta, Neville entrou no corredor. Acenei para ele e gesticulei que se aproximasse.

"Harry está bem", disse, respondendo a pergunta que ele obviamente ia perguntar. Rapidamente expliquei o que estava acontecendo, "Não acho que vamos conseguir segurar por muito mais tempo. Umbridge não é tão surda quanto parece"

"Sirius Black?", Neville ofegou.

Xinguei-me. Tinha esquecido que ele ainda não sabia da inocência de Sirius, "Acabou que todos estavam errados sobre Sirius. Ele foi injustamente preso"

Neville balançou a cabeça, surpresa, "Ele é importante pro Harry?"

"Sim"

"Então, ele é importante para mim", falou, "O que posso fazer para ajudar?"

Admirei Neville e sua lealdade a Harry. O garoto estava se tornando um real grifinório. Enquanto me perguntava o que Neville podia fazer para ajudar, seus olhos se arregalaram.

"Gina, cuidado!", ele me puxou, sacou sua varinha e apontou para o que quer que tivesse visto, "_Estupefaça_!", ele berrou, mas errou o alvo.

"Neville, atrás de você!", berrei e rastejei pelas pernas de Neville com a varinha esticada. À distância, vi Luna sendo segurada por Goyle e correndo na direção de Neville estava Craven Warrington. Berrei "_Impedimenta_!", mas tanto a minha mira quanto a de Neville estavam ruins aquela noite. Errei.

Warrington esticou as mãos calejadas e me pegou pelo cabelo. Com uma ordem vindo da dor, ele me colocou de pé, a letra I brilhando em seu tórax. A dor no meu coro cabeludo era horrível, "Me SOLTA!", vociferei.

O punho de Neville colidiu contra o rosto de Warrington e ele me largou. Warrington soltou um grunhido e depois gargalhou. Estendendo os braços, ele envolveu Neville e prendeu-o. Neville resistiu, mas, por último, rendeu-se.

Tomando cuidado com minha cabeça, apalpei o chão buscando pela minha varinha. Um pé depositou-se diretamente sobre meus dedos e berrei graças à dor. Ergui meus olhos marejados, Daphne Greengrass zombou de mim, a varinha apontada na minha direção, "Mova-se e não a verá por uma semana"

Os três sonserinos nos arrastaram para dentro do escritório de Umbridge. Vimos que Rony estava sendo segurado por Crabble assim que entramos na sala. Hermione estava num canto, impedida por Millicent Bulstrode. Harry estava parado ao lado da lareira, parecendo perplexo enquanto Umbridge o interrogava. Malfoy recostava-se arrogantemente contra a parede, brincando com duas varinhas que ele obviamente tinha confiscado de Harry e Hermione.

Quando Hermione pareceu que ia surtar, eu estava muda, surpresa. Ela era a última pessoa que eu esperava ter um ataque. Então, ela começou a clamar sobre Dumbledore e a arma e Umbridge acreditou.

Assim que Hermione, Harry e Umbridge saíram da sala, nós quatro agimos. Simplesmente olhei para Rony, Neville e depois para Luna, e depois assenti. Sem nem mesmo pensar, pisei com toda a força no pé de Greengrass. Ela derrubou a varinha e mergulhei para pegá-la. No processo, ela tentou me alcançar e enfiou fundo as unhas em minha bochecha.

Agarrei a varinha dela e fiz um feitiço rápido. Mirando um pouco acima das minhas costas, meu feitiço estupefaça atingiu Greengrass bem no rosto. Assim que pronunciei o feitiço, lancei o feitiço dos morcegos no Malfoy que tropeçou contra a parede, tentando afastar as criaturas aladas, e caiu no chão frio.

Lançando um olhar pela sala, Neville estava sorrindo; seus olhos prometendo um belo inchaço em breve. Os lábios de Rony sangravam mais do que quando tínhamos entrado na sala. Luna, que parecia não ter notado nada estranho à sua volta, sentou inocentemente no corpo de Goyle, observando suas unhas.

"Estão indo para a Floresta", Rony disse, olhando pela janela.

**- Parte IX -**

O Trio Dourado estava determinado a não nos deixar ir, mas Neville estava certo. Nós fazíamos parte da AD também. Se tivesse sido apenas diversão para a gente, não teríamos nos unido. Harry sempre havia sido daquele jeito, pensando que ninguém mais devia lutar contra os poderes do mal senão ele. Finalmente, eles cederam, mas principalmente porque não conseguiriam nos impedir de segui-los.

Correr pelo Departamento de Mistérios foi algo confuso. Ouvi as vozes sob o véu, também. Juro ter ouvido a voz de Tom Riddle chamando por mim. Paralisada sob o arco, Hermione teve que me empurrar para longe dele.

Apesar do corredor pelo qual corríamos, procurando diligentemente pela Fila 97. Era um recinto espetacular com estantes e estantes repletas de bolas brilhantes. Eu queria parar e observá-la todas.

95... 96... 97...

Nada de Sirius...

Tinha sido uma armadilha. Um grupo de Comensais da Morte liderado por Lucio Malfoy nos cercou. Não podíamos aparatar. Não podíamos escapar. Teríamos que...

... ganhar tempo...

Harry manteve Lúcio falando, acho que porque não sabia o que mais fazer. Por algum motivo, Voldemort o queria ali. Por algum motivo, no Departamento de Mistério, morreríamos.

Todos nós, lado a lado, erguemos nossas varinhas em direção ao grupo de Comensais. Lúcio chamou a bola de profecia e não deixou os outros Comensais nos tocar até que estivesse em segurança sob sua posse. Harry o manteve falando até que cada um de nós estivesse preparado para lutar...

Quando criamos a Armada de Dumbledore, não tenho certeza se alguém estava convencido de que teríamos que lutar contra Comensais da Morte. Não conseguia imaginar Lilá Brown lutando contra Lúcio sem se descontrolar. Não conseguia imaginar Dennis Creevey com muitas chances contra Belatriz Lestrange. Inferno, eu nem mesmo conseguia _me_ ver encarando aquilo e vivendo para contar a história.

Mas lá estávamos nós, no Departamento de Mistérios, erguendo-nos contra um inimigo que, supostamente, não existia. Neville inclinou-se levemente para a esquerda e sussurrou, "Quando Harry der o sinal, despedace as estantes"

O rosto de Neville mudou naquela noite da mesma forma que mudara quando falei com ele depois do feriado do Natal. Estava firme e determinado. Assenti para ele, inclinei-me levemente para a esquerda e repassei a informação para Luna. A garota olhou para mim distraidamente inclinada e sorriu. Ela nunca fora do tipo agressivo e esperava que ela estivesse preparada para aquele tipo de confronto.

"AGORA!"

"_REDUCTO_!", disparei minha maldição na direção das bolas brilhantes. Vidro choveu sobre a gente e esmigalhou-se ainda mais ao encontrar com o chão. Personagens esfumaçados saltaram à nossa volta, suas palavras misturando-se umas com a dos outros, bloqueando a nossa visão dos Comensais da Morte.

Harry correu por mim. Um segundo mais tarde, Rony agarrou a minha mão e a de Luna e nos puxou atrás de Harry. Mais e mais profecias caíam sobre nós. Joguei minhas mãos para cima da minha cabeça para me proteger. Passamos por Harry.

No caos, nós três perdemos Harry e os outros. Rony nos puxou para um corredor de duas prateleiras. Andando cuidadosamente entre o vale de profecias, não pude evitar olhar para as bolas e suas identificações.

_F.E.C. para H.M.B. Jesus de Nazaré_. Lembrei de ter ouvido sobre ele na aula de Estudo dos Trouxas. Boatos dizem que ele tinha extraordinários poderes que superavam até mesmo o do mais poderoso bruxo de sua época.

Estantes à frente, li _T.V.G. para H.L.R. Adolph Hitler e Gellert Grindelwald_. Ambos nomes soaram familiar, mas não consegui lembrar de quem eram.

Chegando ao fim da fileira, olhei para a estante. "Profecias Trouxas/Bruxas" estava escrito no final. À nossa frente, na parede, tinha uma porta.

Agachando-se atrás das estantes para se proteger, Rony virou à esquerda. Uma maldição deixou de acertar sua cabeça por menos de um centímetro. Teria certamente matado-o, pois a segunda maldição lançada explodiu a porta na parede.

"Dois deles!", Rony chiou, apontando para o lado que tinha acabado de olhar. Ele moveu-se para voltar pelo corredor, mas parou. Outro Comensal da Morte estava parado no fim do corredor. Olhando direito, um quarto Comensal da Morte.

Só havia uma escapatória, e essa era o recinto que havia nos sido aberto pela maldição. De onde estávamos, ele estava completamente escuro, como se fôssemos pisar no nada. Mas não havia tempo para pensar.

"Entrem na sala!", Rony gritou, assumindo o controle.

**- Parte X -**

Luna e eu corremos em direção à entrada, atirando azarações e feitiços a torto e a direito na esperança de, às cegas, acertar um dos nossos perseguidores. Maldições não nos acertaram e rezei para que elas, acidentalmente, acertassem os semelhantes de quem as tinha soltado. Luna entrou primeiro.

Olhei rapidamente para me assegurar de que Rony estava nos seguindo. Ele tinha agarrado uma bola que estava se tornando laranja e jogou-a no chão para nos encobrir. Passando correndo por mim, ele agarrou meu ombro e puxou-me para dentro do recinto.

Correr não era uma opção, porque encontrei-me flutuando. Envolta por escuridão, mal podia ver o que estava na minha frente. Imediatamente ao nosso lado, estava uma pequena massa de pedra. À minha frente, vi um gigante redemoinho de gases. Um gigantesco anel vermelho envolvia a massa circular e reconheci-o como a Grande Mancha Vermelha de Júpiter, uma monstruosa tempestade no planeta.

"O Sistema Solar!", ouvi Luna dizer, "E aquele é Plutão!", ela apontou para algo próximo da gente.

"PEGUEI UM!", veio o berro de um Comensal da Morte, enquanto ele pegava meu tornozelo. Xinguei-o e lutei para me livrar.

"_Reducto_!", Luna gritou. Plutão, ao nosso lado, esmigalhou-se e o Comensal da Morte berrou, soltando meu tornozelo. Ele doía horrivelmente, enquanto flutuávamos para longe dos Comensais da Morte que se aproximavam.

Ela e Rony se tornavam cada vez mais visíveis enquanto nos aproximávamos de Júpiter. Cada um de nos flutuando sem direção. Luna parecia muito calma, analisando cada planeta à medida que eles passavam por nós, falando alguns fatos ao acaso sobre ele que eu tinha certeza não serem verdadeiros.

Rony conseguiu se acalmar. Ele parecia aterrorizado, mas tinha uma feroz determinação em seus olhos, para se provar e se assegurar de que eu sairia dessa viva. Adquiri muito respeito pelo meu irmão naquela noite.

Finalmente vi a porta do outro lado, "Ali!", berrei. Como ir? Como ir? Desejei me movimentar e o fiz, seguida por Rony e Luna. Assim que alcancei a saída, a gravidade retornou e caímos no chão...

_Crack_

Senti meu já dolorido tornozelo partir sob meu peso quando tentei me levantar. Eu cerrei meu maxilar, tentando não mostrar qualquer fraqueza. No chão, segurei meu tornozelo com as mãos, tentando manter os estragos ao mínimo.

"Não podemos ficar aqui!", Rony disse, mas nesse momento, ele fora atingido por uma luz multicolorida de cima. Rony uivou, mas não caiu. Ele massageou o ombro onde fora atingido e comentou, "Que estranho... não dói"

Olhei para o local acima de nós. Não pude ver ninguém, mas ouvi várias pessoas conversando. Um dos Comensais da Morte deve ter jogado o feitiço em nossa direção na esperança de acertar um de nós. Se não nos movêssemos, estariam aqui em breve e não teríamos muitas chances de chegar à porta.

Fiquei de pé e travei ainda mais o maxilar. Eu pulei em um pé em direção à porta e falei aos outros que me seguissem.

Rony começou a gargalhar, "Gina...", ele disse, entre risinhos, "Você se lembra de quando tinha oito anos de idade? Ficou tão brava com a Mamãe que suas roupas desapareceram?", riu tanto que caiu no chão e rolou de hilaridade.

"Rony, cala a boca!", guinchei. Ergui os olhos na direção dos planetas e consegui ver as silhuetas distintas de quatro pessoas, "Luna, agarre-o e vamos!"

Luna esforçou-se sob o peso de Rony. Ofegando por ar, ele finalmente cumpriu. Maldições começaram a despedaçar a parede enquanto eu abria a porta. Caindo por ela, a porta fechou-se com força às nossas costas. Senti meu tornozelo girar sob meu peso.

"Gina? O que aconteceu?", era a voz de Harry, mas a dor no meu tornozelo era muito cruciante. Recostei-me contra a parede, escorreguei até uma posição sentada, tentando voltar meu tornozelo à saúde. Eu não sabia nenhum feitiço que pudesse reatar ossos.

Enquanto Rony gargalhava, Luna explicou pelo que tínhamos passado para Harry e Neville. Hermione estava depositada nos ombros de Neville e notei novamente que ele parecia muito diferente. Perguntei-me por um rápido segundo se Hermione estava morta, mas Neville notou minha preocupação e balançou a cabeça, "Ela está viva", informou.

Procurar por uma saída era impossível. Escolhemos a porta errada e alertamos a todos os Comensais da Morte de onde estávamos. Belatriz quase entrou conosco quando a porta se fechou. Pude ver Neville tremendo à visão dela.

Passamos rapidamente pela porta para a Sala dos Cérebros e cinco Comensais da Morte nos acharam com a mesma rapidez. As coisas se atrasaram um pouco quando Rony pegou uma dos cérebros do tanque. Os tentáculos rapidamente se enroscaram em volta de Rony.

"Harry, vai sufocá-lo!"

E não sei como aconteceu, mas desmaiei. Deve ter sido um feitiço do sono pronunciado por um dos Comensais da Morte. E não tenho certeza de quanto tempo fiquei deitada naquele chão frio.

**- Parte XI -**

_Acordei ofuscada. Parado à minha frente estava o rosto de alguém que eu não via fisicamente há anos, não desde meu primeiro ano em Hogwarts. Reconheci o rosto de Tom Riddle, o garoto de dezesseis anos de idade que abriu a Câmara Secreta e matou a Murta-Que-Geme._

_Rapidamente olhei pelas proximidades. O basilisco estava deitado no chão, morto, ainda sangrando pelo golpe mortífero que Harry lhe dera. Eu estava novamente na Câmara Secreta. Como eu tinha viajado para tão longe do Departamento de Mistério?_

"_Que prazer vê-la acordada, Gina", Tom disse._

"_Você está morto", retruquei._

"_Você sabe que tenho meios de retornar", sua pele caiu, e debaixo de suas roupas, uma cobra emergiu._

_Eu berrei..._

Sentei rapidamente e berrei alto dessa vez, ao invés do meu sonho. Olhando em volta, Rony estava sentado lá, balançando-se para a frente e para trás, rindo. O cérebro que o havia atacado estava imóvel no chão e me perguntei como ele havia se livrado dos tentáculos. Hermione ainda estava deitada ali e Luna parecia ter acabado de se recuperar de um feitiço que a mandara aos ares.

"Voldemort está aqui!", chorei. Estremeci, aquela deve ter sido a primeira vez que pronunciei seu nome. Era veneno aos meus lábios. Eu não tinha certeza se conseguiria proferir aquele nome sujo pelos meus lábios novamente.

"Haha... o quê?", Rony perguntou, o feitiço estava começando a passar, "Como você sabe...? Ha..."

"Não sei", respondi. Eu só tinha aquela sensação, lá dentro. Pude sentir o ar à minha volta mudar. Era o Lorde das Trevas e ele tinha chegado no Ministério de Magia.

A porta abriu-se com violência e Belatriz entrou correndo antes que eu pudesse reagir. Ela fora seguida por Harry, que berrava. Ela derrubou um dos tanques com cérebros, mas Harry, em sua fúria, não teve problema algum para se livrar deles.

"Harry... O quê...?", chamei-o, enquanto ele saltava sobre Luna. Ele continuou correndo pela porta atrás de Belatriz.

Sirius Black não morreu em vão.

De maneira alguma estou contente que Sirius tivesse encontrado sua morte no Departamento de Mistérios. Quando Tonks encontrou Rony, Luna e eu na Sala dos Cérebros mais tarde e explicou-nos o que havia acontecido, chorei tanto que eu sacudia com a quantidade de lágrimas que escorriam dos meus olhos.

Quando Tonks me abraçou, ela chorava também. A pequena Gina e a forte auror Tonks chorávamos nos braços uma da outra, enquanto lamentávamos a perda de um dos melhores homens que conhecemos.

Lembrei do verão. Sirius tinha me encontrado diversas vezes na cozinha, tarde da noite, recém-acordada de um pesadelo, faria uma xícara de chá para si mesmo e sentaria comigo. Contaria histórias dos seus dias em Hogwarts e eu ri, sorria e apreciava sua companhia.

Ele estava sempre tão inquieto na casa. Ele implorara para Dumbledore uma chance de esticas as pernas e tomar um pouco de ar fresco, mas aquilo não podia acontecer. Ele ainda era um criminoso procurado e uma valiosa arma para a Ordem. Não podia sair. Como ele deve ter pulado imediatamente à chance de ajudar os outros no Ministério de Magia. Seu afilhado havia sido guiado à uma armadilha e sinto muito, Dumbledore, mas ele não ficaria de fora dessa.

Muitos diriam que nossa batalha no Ministério foi infrutífera. Nós fomos levados à uma emboscada por uma simples profecia. Mas eu vejo diferente. Se não fosse os atos rápidos de Harry, Voldemort poderia estar no controle do nosso mundo hoje.

Abrimos os olhos do Ministério. Lutamos contra um inimigo que supostamente não existia. Lutamos contra um adversário que não poderia ter retornado. Nos rebelamos contra uma força maléfica quando _ninguém mais o faria_. Seis adolescentes desejavam entrar em uma guerra mais cedo e mais ansiosamente do que o próprio Ministério da Magia.

Foi quando vimos Neville no St. Mungos, visitando seus pais. Foi quando Harry pisou no mundo mágico e aprendeu sobre seu destino. Foi quando Tom Riddle me possuiu e me usou. Foi então que passamos a ser mais do que crianças, mais do que adolescentes. _Foi então que percebemos que havia coisas pelas quais valia a pena morrer._

Não, Sirius não morreu em vão.

Harry estava, novamente, distante. Dessa vez, podia compreendê-lo. Nenhum de nós tinha perdido alguém tão próximo. Hermione queria que Harry falasse sobre Sirius, mas ele não estava pronto ainda. Rony se recusava a sequer aceitar o que tinha acontecido com ele, e eu sabia que aquela não era a aproximação correta. Eu certamente não sabia o que dizer.

Então, lá estava Harry, correndo de quarto à quarto, dando seu melhor para evitar a dura realidade e compreensão de que seu padrinho tinha partido. Sempre que o assunto se aproximava, Harry inventava uma desculpa para visitar outra pessoa e sumia.

**- Parte XII -**

Luna estava me ajudando a guardar as coisas um dia antes de sairmos de Hogwarts. Ela e eu estávamos rapidamente nos tornando íntimas. É difícil evitar que algo desse tipo aconteça quando vocês quase morreram juntas. E isso é uma boa coisa, também. Delia tinha me informado, oficialmente, de que não retornaria para o ano seguinte. Ela achara a educação trouxa mais atraente, algo que ela chamava Ensino Médio.

"Já encontrou suas coisas?", perguntei a Luna que me entregou algumas roupas do meu armário. Soquei as blusas dentro da mala.

"Ainda não", ela falou, "Acho que vou colocar mais alguns informativos essa noite", eu a havia ajudado mais cedo naquele mesmo dia a decorar a Torre da Grifinória e da Corvinal com seus papéis listando o material perdido. Houve um momento inconfortável quando vi Miguel e Cho descendo de mãos dadas a escadas em espiral.

"Precisa de ajuda?"

"São só mais alguns informativos. Vou perder o jantar, mas eu talvez chegue para pegar alguns pudins", Luna disse. Odiava a maneira como todos tiravam sarro de ela. Eu podia ter pensado que ela era louca quando era mais nova, mas nunca a provoquei. Na minha opinião, ela era melhor do que muitos daquele colégio, "Como está o tornozelo?", ela perguntou.

Ergui meu pé e girei-o em diversas direções, "Está bom", respondi.

"Se ao menos Madame Pomfrey tivesse algo para Harry", ela falou, "Ele parece achar que é sua culpa que aquele Homem Estranho caiu pelo véu..."

"Homem Estranho?", repeti. Busquei meus pensamentos e lembrei que Luna tinha chamado Sirius desse nome, "Ele acha que é culpa dele porque Sirius era seu padrinho"

"Sério?", Luna perguntou, parecendo com o coração partido, "Esse é o porquê de ele estar tão triste", ela me entregou uma pilha de meias do criado-mudo, "Por que ele não fala com ninguém?"

"Ele é assim", respondi, achando um lugar para minhas meias, "Mas não acho que qualquer um de nós saberia o que dizer", eu realmente queria falar com Harry. Eu realmente queria confortá-lo.

"Ah, é bem simples, na verdade", Luna disse, "Ele verá o Homem de novo algum dia. Todos nós veremos", ela olhou na direção do criado-mudo e do armário e viu que todas as roupas estavam guardadas. Adicionou, "Assim como eu verei minha Mãe novamente"

Depois de conhecer Luna todos esses anos, eu não sabia que ela perdera a mãe. Fiz uma nota mental para realmente conhecê-la no ano seguinte, "Sinto muito, Luna. Eu não sabia", ela sorriu para mim e não disse nada. Adicionei, "Aposto que Harry gostaria de ouvir isso"

"Tenho certeza que sim", Luna retrucou, pensativa, "Se o vir mais tarde, me assegurarei de falar um olá", ela olhou pela janela e exclamou, "Acho que vi uma das minhas meias!". Claro, uma de suas meias estava flutuando com o vento.

Ela correu para a janela e abriu-a rapidamente, "_Accio meia_!"

Uma meia azul e rosa voou para sua mão. Ela guardou-a em seu bolso e puxou uma cópia do _Pasquim_ e o outro par da meia que acabara de encontrar, "Achei a outra no Lago, mais cedo. Me pergunto como chegou lá"

Dei de ombros. Pensei em quão cruel algumas pessoas podiam ser. Certamente alguém tinha guardado suas meias em lugares precários para ser ruim. Luna se despediu e estava saindo quando apontei para a revista que ela deixara sobre a minha cama, "Você esqueceu isso..."

"Ah, pode ficar", ela disse, seus olhos cintilando, "Papai me mostrou a maior parte dele mês passado. Há um teste aí que você talvez goste, apesar de eu já saber como o seu termina"

"Você sabe?"

"Fingi que era você", ela acenou novamente e saiu do dormitório.

Na capa tinha a foto de um homem com uma expressão surpresa. O título do artigo era _"Seria esse homem Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado?" Mais dentro_. Abri no sumário, passando pela lista de artigos até chega no teste.

_A quem você é destinado? Um teste criado pela vidente mundialmente conhecida Clarence Claybotter para encontrar sua alma gêmea apuradamente._

Lembrei da noite na Torre da Corvinal, um dia antes de Miguel e eu terminarmos. Luna tinha falado sobre os três garotos da minha vida em quem eu estava interessada. Ela não gostava de Miguel, gostava de Dino e disse algo sobre Harry: _Acho que vocês são destinados um para o outro_. Coloquei a revista na minha mala e deixei para checar isso mais tarde.

Enquanto eu caminhava em direção à estação de Hogsmeade com Luna, Dino me alcançou. Enquanto andávamos lado a lado, ele perguntou se eu estava bem e elogiou-me pela coragem de ter ido ao Ministério de Magia. Então, ele perguntou aquela coisa que tinha estado em sua mente, tenho certeza, há algum tempo.

"Gina", ele falou, não usando seu afetuoso apelidinho que tinha criado para mim, "Eu _gosto_ de você. Se você estava falando sério sobre namorar comigo, eu gostaria de..."

Vi de relance Harry embarcando no trem e vi o quão triste ele parecia. Queria ficar com ele, confortá-lo, dar-lhe uma razão para ter esperança novamente, mas eu sabia que não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer por ele ainda. Harry tinha muito em sua mente para se preocupar com a minha paixonite por ele, apesar de eu ter certeza de que aquilo era mais do que uma paixonite infantil. Era o momento errado para sequer considerar ganhar o coração de Harry que tinha acabado de ser despedaçado pela morte do homem mais importante de sua vida.

Não, uma vez mais, não era o momento de focar minha atenção em Harry.

Tanto aconteceu entre então e agora. Eu _estava_ falando sério sobre dar uma chance à relação com Dino e eu _queria_ ver até onde chegaria. Eu conseguiria ficar com ele depois de tal prova de caráter? Ele conseguiria entender?

Voltei meus olhos para Dino e sorri, "Gostaria de tentar", beijei-o na bochecha, "Mas não posso sentar com você hoje. Eles...", e eu sabia que ele entendeu a quem eu estava me referindo, "... precisam de mim... e eu preciso estar com eles"

Eu precisava estar com eles na viagem de volta para casa porque muitos poucos naquele colégio entendiam as complicações daquela nossa batalha, muitas poucas pessoas entendiam que existia coisas pela qual valia a pena lutar, valia a pena se sacrificar por...

Que existiam coisas pelas quais valia a pena _morrer por_.

_Continua..._

_**N/T: **__Bem, esse capítulo não tem nota do autor, então vocês vão ter que se contentar com a minha! XD _

_Minhas considerações finais pelo capítulo:_

_Amo a Luna!_

_Amo o Dino!_

_Odeio o Miguel!_

_E esse é o capítulo mais triste até agora:(_

_PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO COMEÇA O ENIGMA DO PRÍNCIPE, GALERA! \o/_

_Agora, as reviews..._

Grazi Potter GMM

Né? Eu _gosto_ do Miguel, mas não com a Gina. Ah, eu ainda tenho que ler o capítulo novo, mas agora estou em provas e quase sem tempo... Que bom que a tradução está fiel! Estou me esforçando ao máximo para fazê-la o mais corretamente possível! ;D O que achou?

Alarico

Espero que continue acompanhando com a gente! ;D

Negreiros Potter

Aqui está o novo capítulo! O que achou? Lerei a sua, sim! Obrigada pelo elogio, espero que tenha gostado do novo capítulo!

(x Carol x)

Que bom que você gostou do capítulo 8! A relação Gina/Dino já começou a crescer aí. XD Gostou das cenas no Ministério: Estou pensando em fazer uma short R/Hr para balancear com a falta de atualização na fanfic. XD

ChunLi Weasley Malfoy

Pelo menos, as coisas com o Miguel estão terminadas! Eu gosto do Dino, acho ele o ser mais fofo do planeta (depois do Harry)! Acho que eu vou fazer isso mesmo, tirar do ar e etc! Quer ler a sua short! Tá postada, já? O que achou desse novo capítulo??

Beatriz

Acho que a Gina só queria que desse certo, oras... Ela queria tanto ficar com o Miguel quando tinha treze anos... XD Que linda! Amei! ;D Gostou do novo capítulo?

Luis Duduardo

Atualizei agora, Dux! Espero que tenha gostado do novo capítulo! O que achou dele? ;D

Anaisa

Eu via MUITA graça no Miguel. Mas agora, eu só vejo no Harry. XD Amo!!

_Obrigada a todos que leram até aqui!_

_Aguardo mais reviews! ;D_

_Beijos,_

_Gii_


	10. Virando A Escolhida

**Capítulo 10 – Virando A Escolhida**

**- Parte I -**

Apesar da verdade ser mais difícil de engolir do que uma bomba de bosta, o Ministério foi forçado a abrir os olhos e reconhecer que certos eventos, a fuga de Azkaban, o desaparecimento de Berta Jorkin e a morte de Cedrico Diggory, para citar alguns, haviam sido circunstâncias diretas do retorno de Voldemort.

E, mais importante, Harry _"Eu-Não-Devo-Contar-Mentiras"_ Potter esteve, aparentemente, falando a verdade o tempo todo.

Não era preciso ser um vidente para saber o que a nossa batalha no Ministério significara. Se a profecia era tão importante que Voldemort arriscou se expor para pegá-la, isso obviamente antecipava algo de imensas proporções. O _Profeta Diário_ compreendeu-o também e julgou o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu a ser O Escolhido.

Embora eu não pudesse ter certeza do que era verdade e o que fora inventado, estava convencido de que era algo mais ou menos parecido. Se alguém sabia a realidade da situação, esse alguém era Dumbledore, e eu tinha certeza de que o diretor contaria a Harry diretamente, especialmente tendo em vista os atuais eventos.

Voldemort estava estranhamente quieto durante o sexto ano de Harry. Estava claro, olhando para trás, que ele se recusara a agir até que Dumbledore, o único homem que temia, estivesse descartado. Esse pode ter sido o maior erro cometido por Voldemort. Com a hesitação, ele permitiu que Dumbledore passasse informações de vital importância a Harry, precisas para a vitória. Também permitiu que Harry finalmente encontrasse alguém, chamado eu, que ele poderia amar, proteger e ser feliz com, e quando o tempo chegasse, alguém que lhe desse um motivo pelo qual lutar e esperança de uma vida feliz quando tudo estivesse acabado.

Não poderia lhe dizer qual foi o momento exato em que Harry se apaixonou por mim, mas ele alegremente lhe diria que soube como se sentia quando viu Dino me beijando no atalho para a Torre da Grifinória. Acho que foi bem antes disso, talvez quando ele me chamou para Hogsmeade em Outubro, ou, então, antes disso quando ele queria sentar comigo no trem, ou pode ter sido durante o verão quando passamos todos os dias juntos. Qualquer que tenha sido o momento no qual Harry se apaixonou, seu amor por mim lentamente tomou conta dele, aparecendo do nada e surpreendendo inclusive a ele, tenho certa.

Não me arrependo de ter saído com Miguel. Ele me ensinou muito sobre relacionamentos e eu não trocaria meu tempo com ele. Não me arrependo de ter ficado com Dino. Ele era um garoto maravilhoso, mas quando terminamos, percebi o quanto preferia ser sua amiga à sua namorada. Nenhum deles foi um erro, apenas experiências para me preparar para aquele para quem fui destinada.

Amor, o poder que Voldemort desconhecia, estava em excesso após o retorno de Voldemort. Mamãe disse que era exatamente como da última vez, casais apressando-se para se casar, meus pais incluídos. O primeiro da família a seguir o exemplo fora meu irmão mais velho, Gui.

Gui chegou à Toca uma semana depois do fim do ano letivo com a escolhida de Beauxbatons, Fleur Delacour. Ele explicou que eles tinham passado muito tempo juntos e que ele tinha lhe dado aulas de _englês_ particulares. Vendo-a parada, ali na minha cozinha, com sua beleza artificial, pensei _"Aulas particulares de inglês uma ova"_.

Eu não era a única na família curiosa com o porquê, como professor, ele traria sua aluna para casa para conhecer sua família. Depois de alguns momentos, Gui finalmente respondeu todas as perguntas e anunciou que eles se casariam no próximo verão.

"Ah, você será minhe irmãzinhe!", Fleur exclamou, correndo em minha direção e erguendo-me em um abraço rápido, ela me acolheu em seus braços franceses, "Vecê e Gabrielle se darão tã bem! Vecês devem ter a mesma edade!"

Quando ela me colocou no chão, eu rapidamente alisei os vincos de minha blusa, "Quantos anos tem a Gabrielle?"

"Ela tem deiz"

"Tenho quase quinze", respondi, irritada. Dei uma olhada rápida no meu corpo. Eu realmente parecia ser cinco anos mais nova do que realmente era? Não, certos atributos femininos continuavam intactos. Com uma mecha de cabelo nas mãos, olhei para Fleur e lancei-lhe um olhar desgostoso.

Ela não entendeu a mensagem, "Vecê é tã bonite, Gena!"

Já não gostando dela, falei, "Pronuncia-se Gina", e quando Mamãe me lançou um olhar irritado, ignorei-a, "Como é que se pronuncia seu nome, mesmo?", perguntei no meu tom sarcástico profissional, "Floor? Flour? _Fleuma_?"

Mas Fleur nem notou que eu estava tirando sarro dela. Ela gastou os próximos dez minutos tentando me ajudar a pronunciar seu nome e eu me divertia ao continuar com a pronúncia de Fleuma. Até Mamãe esforçou-se para não se divertir.

Quando Fleur distraiu Mamãe, rapidamente escapei da companhia de minha futura cunhada, deixando um Rony atordoado à mesa. Esgueirei-me para fora, desejando que Fred e Jorge não tivessem se mudado tão cedo aquele ano, apesar de estar orgulhosa de sua loja de truques estar florescendo.

Encontrei Papai e Gui conversando no jardim. Passando pelo canto da casa, parei fora de vista para ouvi-los.

"Tem certeza disso, Gui? Há quanto tempo vocês se conhecem?", Papai perguntou.

"Mais tempo, acho, do que você e mamãe quando se casaram", Gui respondeu, diversão evidente em sua voz.

Papai ficou em silêncio. Depois de alguns segundos, retrucou, "Eram tempos diferentes. Sua mãe e eu fomos feitos um para o outro"

Gui gargalhou, "Tempos diferentes? Você e eu estamos vivendo no mesmo mundo com duas décadas de diferença", Gui disse, "Amo muito a Fleur"

Mais silêncio. Quando decidi me revelar, sai do canto em que estava e vi Gui e Papai se abraçarem e depois apertarem as mãos, "Então, você tem a minha bênção", Papai disse. Ele deu um tapa nas costas do meu irmão e saiu do jardim pelo qual eles estavam caminhando.

Gui sorriu quando me viu e, quando me aproximei, ele me envolveu em seus braços e me abraçou. Gostei desse muito mais do que quando Fleur o fez. Os braços de Gui eram seguros e familiares. Ele tinha o familiar aroma madeireiro da Toca, apesar de não viver lá há anos.

"É bom te ter em casa", eu disse, quando ele me colocou no chão novamente, "Por quanto tempo vai ficar?"

"Só estou aqui até amanhã", Gui respondeu. Assumi que isso significava que Fleur também estava partindo, mas ele despedaçou meu sonho, "Fleur voltará mais tarde, esse mês, para uma visita mais apropriada"

Encolhi-me, "Sério?", tentei soar animada.

"Ela tem que conhecer sua nova família", Gui respondeu. Ele começou uma longa história sobre como eles tinham trocado olhares durante o Torneio Tri-Bruxo e sobre como trabalharam juntos em Gringotes. Começou a falar sobre como ela era maravilhosa e não pude evitar notar o quanto ele amava falar sobre ela. Lembrou-me de como eu falava de Harry.

"Você ama mesmo ela, não é?", perguntei.

"Muito mesmo", ele retrucou, "Sabe, queremos que você esteja no casamento"

"É melhor eu não ser a garota das flores", recriminei. Podia aceitar Fleur errando minha idade, mas me negava a exercer a função de uma criança no casamento.

"Você ficaria adorável espalhando as pétalas de rosas", Gui provocou.

**- Parte II -**

Tentei ao máximo dar uma chance a Fleur durante sua estádia conosco. Segurei minha língua quando ela me comprou bonecas. Não falei nada quando ela conversou comigo como se eu tivesse dez anos. Quando Hermione chegou, estava desesperada por uma escapada. Quando ela passou pela porta, eu praticamente afoguei-a em alegria.

Puxando-a para o meu quarto, joguei-a em minha cama e obriguei-a a ouvir minhas ofensas em relação à muito em breve nova membro da família. Ela sorriu para mim e observou, "Ela pode mesmo ser tão ruim assim?"

"Você não tem idéia!", berrei. Se eu ia recrutá-la para a minha causa, sabia que precisava de algo mais, "Você devia ver o jeito que o Rony baba nela"

Ela ficou carrancuda e soube que ela estava do meu lado.

"Falando no Rony", disse, não muito ansiosa para falar mais sobre a Fleuma que estava morando na minha casa, "Quando posso começar a arrumar meu vestido de madrinha para o casamento de vocês?"

Ela corou levemente, "Rony e eu...", começou, "Nós... ah... eu não sei!", cruzou os braços na frente do peito, "Eu, certamente, não darei o primeiro passo"

"E não deveria", concordei, "Mas há quanto tempo tem analisado o problema? Não é óbvio o quanto gostam um do outro?"

"Quem gosta de quem?", Rony acabara de entrar no quarto, mastigando uma maçã. Ele ficou parado no arco da porta, extremamente cego ao fato de que estávamos discutindo sobre ele.

Hermione olhou para mim, pedindo por cobertura, "Dino e eu", eu disse, rapidamente, "Estávamos falando sobre como eu gosto do Dino"

Rony engoliu o pedaço de maçã que estava mastigando, "Quando eu disse para você escolher alguém melhor, não estava me referindo a Dino Thomas"

"E o que há de errado com Dino?", perguntei com arrogância.

"Nada", ele disse, com maçã na boca. Quando engoliu, continuou, "Ele é um cara legal, mas não acho que posso te permitir..."

"_Me permitir_?", guinchei, "Ronald Weasley, você não está em posição para me _permitir_ fazer nada", dei alguns passos em sua direção, meus olhos abrindo buracos nele.

"Eu...", Rony começou, recuando, "Eu só acho que você precisa de alguém melhor..."

"E _quem_, exatamente, o meu irmão gênio tem em mente?", perguntei a ele, lembrando da viagem de trem, quando ele tinha me dito para escolher alguém melhor. Acho que ele lançou um olhar a Harry quando disse isso. Tenho ficado curiosa com esse olhar há semanas agora.

"Só...", Rony falou, não sabendo se devia continuar ou mudar de assunto, "Eu... pensei em Harry e... bem... você tinha gostado dele... e..."

"Rony", interrompi-o, "Eu desencanei do Harry"

"Você não devia desistir tão cedo", ele disse, mais confiante agora que eu tinha recobrado minha postura, "Acho que vocês são perfeitos um para o outro, ele só não sabe ainda"

"Ha ha", sorri para ele, para Hermione, e depois de volta para ele. Não pude me segurar ao dizer, "Me parece outra pessoa que conheço"

Rony, parecendo bastante confuso, estava para responder quando Hermione, parecendo envergonhada, pronunciou-se, por fim, e guiou a conversa para outra direção, "Então, o Harry chega amanhã?"

O rosto de Rony se iluminou, "Caraca, quase esqueci. Ele está por aí com Dumbledore, não é?"

"Você acha que ele está falando a ele sobre a profecia?", perguntei a Hermione, baixinho, temendo a resposta. Rony e eu já tínhamos discutido nossas teorias sobre o assunto, e ambos estávamos interessados no que Hermione tinha a dizer.

Hermione parecia tão preocupada quanto eu e não pude evitar, mas me perguntar se ela já não sabia o que a profecia antecipava, "Depois de tudo que Lúcio disse sobre a profecia...", ela disse, lentamente, "E Voldemort querendo ouvi-la tanto...", suspirou pesadamente, "Deve falar algo sobre sua derrota..."

"_O Profeta Diário_ tem dito que Harry é O Escolhido", Rony informou Hermione. Ela assentiu, confirmando que tinha lido-o diariamente, "O único que pode vencer Você-Sabe-Quem"

Sentamos em silêncio pelos próximos minutos antes de Mamãe nos chamar para o jantar. Andando juntos, a mesma coisa passava por cada uma de nossas mentes. O jantar aquela noite pareceu como a nossa última refeição, a comida nunca mais teria o mesmo gosto se Harry fosse realmente O Escolhido.

Harry chegou uma noite depois da meia-noite. Depois de comer o café da manhã, Mamãe nos informou que Harry estava dormindo no antigo quarto dos gêmeos. Rony e Hermione correram para fora da cozinha, escada acima. Fiquei um segundo a mais, para terminar meu suco. Mamãe me pediu para ficar com ela, enquanto ela preparava o café da manhã de Harry e depois eu poderia levá-lo.

"Nós dues podemes levá-lo, eu ache", Fleur disse, parecendo animada em ver o garoto que a vencera um ano atrás, "Não seria divertide, Gena?"

_Merlim amado_, pensei, _pronuncia-se Gina! E eu não tenho quatro anos de idade, porcaria!_

"Gina pode cuidar disso sozinha", Mamãe disse, docemente.

Fleur começou a arrumar a bandeja e Mamãe voltou a atenção para ela. Rapidamente esgueirei-me para fora antes que alguém notasse minha partida. Ouvi Mamãe falando a ela para não cozinhar os ovos _daquele jeito _e estremeci. Corri escada acima, esperando não ter perdido nada de importante.

Minha alegria sem Fleur foi breve. Eu mal tinha entrado no quarto quando Fleur escancarou a porta e entregou o café da manhã para Harry. Sua entrada foi rápida e sua partida desejada. Quando Mamãe finalmente saiu, nós quatro finalmente pudemos conversar.

Quando Mamãe me chamou para ajudá-la na cozinha, xinguei baixinho. Ela só queria outra pessoa para não ter que ficar sozinha com Fleur. Eu queria ficar com o Trio e saber o que Harry tinha feito essas últimas semanas.

Quando deixei o quarto, não desci para a cozinha imediatamente. Apesar de Hermione ser a única do Trio que se dignava a me passar informações, eu sabia que eles ainda tinham aquele hábito sujo de me manter no escuro, apesar de ter me provado digna várias vezes. Conclui que eles aproveitariam a oportunidade de ficarem sozinhos para discutir certas coisas. E se eles não iam me fornecer informações, eu teria que fazer o que fazia de melhor.

A primeira coisa que ouvi foi um, "O que é isso?", vindo de Hermione. Sorri timidamente para mim mesma e pensei no telescópio que tinha pegado emprestado dos gêmeos. Eu tinha colocado o objeto estrategicamente ali. Imaginei que Harry precisaria rir um pouco depois de uma perda tão devastadora. Apesar de ter esperado que fosse Rony o curioso, ao invés de Harry, congratulei-me pelo impacto do pequeno punho.

Ao invés disso, eles conversaram sobre a loja de truques dos gêmeos e Percy. Depois de alguns momentos, conclui que eles não falariam sobre isso, então Harry mencionou suas futuras aulas particulares com Dumbledore e meu interesse renasceu.

Ouvindo atentamente, eles chegaram ao assunto da profecia. Meu coração acelerou. Uma gota de suor desceu da minha testa. Evitei respirar, pois achava que eles me ouviriam.

"O _Profeta_ acertou", Harry disse, e meu coração afundou. Lentamente, escorreguei pela parede, sem fazer o menor ruído, "Parece que sou eu quem tem que acabar com Voldemort... ao menos, é dito que nenhum dos dois pode viver enquanto o outro sobreviver"

Ali estava... o destino de Harry planava dentro da minha casa, as palavras desfalecendo suavemente pelas vigas da porta, e entrando em minha mente como se eu tivesse sido informada de que alguém morrera. Era verdade. Harry era mesmo O Escolhido. No final, seria ou Voldemort ou Harry, não ambos...

**- Parte III -**

"Já não era sem tempo", Mamãe disse quando finalmente entrei na cozinha, "Já ia te chamar de novo...", voltou-se para mim e ofegou, derrubando o jarro de água que segurava, "O que houve, Gina?"

Se eu aparentava o que sentia, acho que também teria me preocupado no lugar de minha mãe. Toquei minha bochecha com a palma da minha mão e senti o quão fria e úmida ela estava. Voltando os olhos para Mamãe, respondi, "Nada".

"Eu acho que ela só precise de uma boe comide", Fleur disse, cortando mágica e rapidamente alguns legumes. A maior parte dos pedaços estavam voando para o chão ao invés de ficarem na mesa.

"Eu disse que cuidava disso!", Mamãe disse tão legal quanto podia, mas era difícil esconder sua irritação. Ela bufou e com um aceno de sua varinha, a água que ela tinha derrubado tinha se limpado e os vegetais estavam de volta no recipiente.

Estava grata pela distração. Eu não estava com vontade de disfarçar o porquê de estar com problema de estômago. Repassei as palavras em minha mente, uma vez mais: _Um não pode viver, enquanto o outro sobreviver._

Hermione entrou correndo na cozinha, perguntando pelos NOMs. Quando vi seu rosto, esqueci momentaneamente de meus temores. Seu olho estava escuro e eu sabia que ela tinha caído na armadilha. Não pude evitar gargalhar.

"Está rindo também?", Hermione perguntou. Eu sinceramente esperava que Harry tenha se divertido bastante às custas do telescópio. Ele precisava de umas boas piadas agora mais do que nunca.

Mamãe rapidamente achou uma cópia de _O Ajudante dos Curandeiros_ e tentou remover a contusão dos olhos dela, mas em vão. Quando Harry entrou na cozinha com a sua bandeja do café da manhã, vi o divertimento em seu rosto e sabia que tinha conseguido, mesmo que só um pouco.

"Deve ser a idéia de brincadeira engraçada de Fred e Jorge, garantir que não saia", eu disse casualmente, fingindo-me de inocente. Ouvi outro risinho vindo da direção de Harry. _Gina, você tá com a bola toda hoje._

E eu continuei com a bola toda durante todo o resto do verão. Fiz da minha meta pessoal fazer Harry sorrir ao menos três vezes por dia. Para ser honesta, eu parecia ter um talento especial para fazê-lo sorrir. Algumas vezes, eu perdia a conta dos risos que arrancava do Escolhido.

Rony e eu estávamos disputando contra o time de Harry e Hermione normalmente todas as noites da semana na nossa quadra de Quadriboll. Hermione devia ficar com os livros, ela era horrível com uma vassoura. Sem a pressão de um jogo de verdade, Rony era impressionante. É claro que Harry, como o recém-nomeado capitão do time da Grifinória, tentava ao máximo não nos deixar comendo poeira.

Como só éramos quatro jogando, não usávamos nenhuma bola que não a Goles e pela maior parte, estávamos equilibrados. Não quero dizer que me equiparava a Harry, mas com certeza fazia ele se esforçar para vencer.

Depois de algumas longas horas numa noite de Agosto, nossos times chegaram a um impasse. Toda vez que Harry marcava, eu marcava também. Eu voava em círculos em volta dele, informando-o que o tinha alcançado.

Rony desmontou da vassoura depois da terceira hora e talvez a milésima vez que estávamos tentando marcar, "Eu considero isso um empate", anunciou, "Além disso, tem um bolo que Mamãe fez lá dentro que acho que está me chamando..."

Hermione cuidadosamente desmontou da vassoura também. Ela parecia cansada e esgotada. Ela arrastou-se para perto de Rony e disse, "Pela primeira vez, ele está certo. Estou exausta"

Harry e eu continuamos nas vassouras e flutuamos em direção ao chão, desapontados. Era a primeira vez desde que começamos os jogos que estava equilibrada com Harry e acho que ele gostou do desafio. Eu não tinha certeza se ele estava tendo uma noite ruim ou se eu estava melhorando.

"Não ganhamos ainda, Rony", disse, lançando um olhar desafiador na direção de Harry, "Acho que preciso de cinco minutos para superar o Capitão"

Harry sorriu e minha contagem já passara do quinze naquele dia, "É, vamos lá, Rony", ele disse, "O que acha?"

Rony continuou de pé e segurou a barriga, "Estou faminto", disse, e apontou para a caixa com o restante das bolas, "Mas tem um jeito fácil de resolver isso"

Lancei a Rony um sorriso aprovador, "A Corrida pelo Pomo!", gritei, animada.

Hermione repetiu o que eu disse com curiosidade, "O que é isso?"

"Carlinhos e Gui costumavam resolver as brigas assim", Rony respondeu. Abriu a caixa, guardou a goles em seu lugar apropriado, e levantou o pomo de seu recipiente, "Quem pegar o pomo, ganha"

"O vencedor fica com tudo!", falei, ansiosamente. Nunca tive permissão para jogar Quadriboll com meus irmãos mais velhos, especialmente os gêmeos e Rony, já que eles não achavam que eu sabia como montar uma vassoura, "O que acha, Harry?"

Harry assentiu e parecia tão animado quanto eu. Virando-se para mim, disse, "Eu topo"

"Mas você tem que se livrar da Firebolt", reclamei, "Se você usá-la, é mais fácil eu simplesmente te entregar o pomo"

Harry flutuou para o chão e trocou sua vassoura pela de Rony. Quando voltou para o ar, provocou, "Recordo-me de ter usado a vassoura do Rony, ontem, e ter vencido mesmo assim"

"Hey!", apontei o dedo para ele, fingindo irritação, "O sol estava contra os meus olhos"

Rony gesticulou para que descêssemos para o seu lado. Aterrissei na esquerda de Rony, e Harry à sua direita. Rony segurou o pomo em sua mão erguida e disse, "O primeiro a capturar o pomo pelo time ganha o jogo dessa noite. Contarei até três e o soltarei. Não vale bater, socar, morder, puxar o cabelo, empurrar, se amassar..."

"RONY!", gritei.

Ele sorriu com falsa timidez, "Certo", falou, limpando a garganta, "Um... dois... TRÊS!", ele soltou a bola dourada e o pequeno objeto subiu como um foguete.

Harry e eu estávamos imediatamente no ar, seguindo o reflexo de ouro. Nenhum de nós tinha vantagem, então voamos lado a lado. Gargalhei alto e dei uma olhada para Harry. Ele parecia tão livre com o vento contra o rosto, seus cabelos ainda mais bagunçados, e uma expressão determinada no rosto. _Você não vai me vencer hoje, Harry!_

Ele olhou para sua esquerda, para mim, e trocamos olhares por alguns segundos. Com o vento bagunçando o meu cabelo, senti uma certa sensação me invadir a qual eu já estava acostumada. Sem um momento de hesitação, Harry disse, "É meu!", me cortou e rapidamente dirigiu-se para a esquerda.

Xinguei. Eu devia estar de olho na bola, não estabelecendo contato visual com alguém que nem mesmo era meu namorado, mesmo que fosse o Harry. Pensei que Harry estava olhando para mim, quando na verdade ele deve ter seguido o caminho do pomo. Mentalmente, me bati.

Recuperando-me do erro, segui Harry o mais rápido que pude. Mais à frente, o pomo cintilou ao brilho do sol se pondo. Eu era muito lerda para alcançá-lo e a mão do Harry já estava esticada, seus dedos apenas centímetros longe do objeto.

O interessante sobre os artigos de Quadriboll dos Weasleys é que ele é bem antigo. Acho que não temos um novo desde o nascimento de Carlinhos, então você pode imaginar como a mágica já se gastou com os anos. A gole não tem o poder colante que devia ter. Os balaços não voam tão longe quanto costumavam. E o pomo de ouro? Ele tende a dar uma guinada para a esquerda quando está para ser capturado.

Voei para a esquerda. Quando a mão do Harry estavam para se fechar sobre o pomo, ele guinou... bem para a palma da minha mão, já à espera. Ouvi Rony aplaudir, em triunfo e voei na direção do chão, pomo sendo segurado firmemente, e radiante.

Harry pousou ao meu lado, "Truquinho baixo...", murmurou, mas estava claramente se divertindo, "Você sabia que ele ia fazer aquilo, não sabia?"

"Talvez", disse, jogando meus cabelos para os meus ombros, "Você tem que estar preparado para qualquer coisa... pomos defeituosos, mesmo os ocasionais balaços enfeitiçados para apanhá-lo..."

Ele assentiu, lembrando-se de como Dobby tinha sabotado seu jogo de Quadriboll no segundo ano, porque queria manter Harry longe de Hogwarts, "Não esqueça de bruxos das trevas tentando te derrubar da vassoura..."

"Ou dementadores", acrescentei.

"Vai tentar entrar no time, não vai?", perguntou, esperançoso, "Eu poderia, definitivamente, usá-la como Artilheira"

"Estava pensando em tentar a posição de Apanhadora", provoquei.

Os olhos de Harry brilharam enquanto ele aproveitava o nosso divertido gracejo. Sua interação feminina era muito limitada, se Hermione não fosse contada, e duvido que Harry a visse como muito mais do que uma irmã. Tinha a Cho, mas ela estava raramente alegre o suficiente para fazer piadinhas com ele. Pelo que parecia, Harry adorava provocar e ser provocado de volta.

"O que acha, Rony?", perguntou ao meu irmão, mas quando nos voltamos para ele, ambos, Rony e Hermione, tinham sumido. Ele franziu o cenho e pensou, em voz alta, "Onde esses dois se meteram?"

Estávamos tão imersos na companhia um do outro, que nenhum de nós percebeu o sumiço de nossos melhores amigos. Pela primeira vez, percebi o quanto Harry parecia se divertir comigo, e pela primeira vez em todo o verão, pensei, no fundo da minha mente, "_talvez Dino tenha sido um erro..."_.

Usando minha mão livre, enfiei-a no emaranhado do cabelo de Harry e baguncei-o, "Vamos lá, Capitão. Vamos guardar as vassouras e entrar"

A multidão no Beco Diagonal estava escassa naquele ano, o que era compreensível. A notícia do retorno de Voldemort se espalhara rapidamente. A sorveteria estava deserta e Olivaras, o melhor artesão de varinhas da Inglaterra, estava desaparecido. O único local que parecia ter alguma esperança naquele dia era a loja de truques dos meus irmãos.

Sentada na minha cama, horas depois, com o meu Mini-Pufe, analisei os eventos da nossa visita à loja. Os gêmeos tinham passado um tempo incomum infernizando-me sobre minha vida amorosa, mas não era nisso que estava pensando. Enquanto discutíamos sobre meu atual e antigo namorados, notei que Harry estava estranhamente atento a algo tão insignificante para ele.

"No que está pensando?", Hermione perguntou, entrando no nosso quarto e percebendo minha agitação interior. Ela sentou na mesa com um novo livro que ela tinha comprado mais cedo naquele mesmo dia.

"Nada", respondi, sem saber como explicar o que estava sentindo.

Hermione estudou meu rosto por um segundo antes de dizer qualquer outra coisa, "O que é isso?", perguntou, apontando para um papel que eu estava segurando na minha mão.

**- Parte IV -**

Olhei para ele, apesar de saber exatamente o que era, "Uma carta do Dino", respondi, "Ele quer sentar comigo no trem", dobrei a carta e guardei-a no criado-mudo ao meu lado, "Disse que realmente sente minha falta"

"Você sente a falta dele?"

"Claro que sinto", retruquei, e não estava mentindo. Sentia falta do garoto, mas senti-me envergonhada por não sentir saudades como sei que deveria. Queria vê-lo como um amigo gostaria de ver outro, não como uma namorada gostaria de ver o namorado.

"Você e Harry parecem estar se dando muito bem esse verão", Hermione disse, inocentemente. Então, ela não estava muito entretida com a sua relação com Rony para notar que Harry estava me tratando bem diferente do que costumava.

Apesar de estar maravilhada por experimentar a sua mudança de atitude em relação a mim, eu não estava pronta para admitir que aquilo significa mais do que um simples ajuste amigável na nossa relação. Além do mais, só porque ele gostou de passar o tempo comigo e prestava atenção quando eu falava de Miguel e Dino não era motivo o suficiente para achar que ele estava perdidamente apaixonado por mim. Eu não era arrogante.

Hermione e eu passamos tempo demais discutindo tal assunto e eu estava convencida que os eventos recentes não necessitavam de mais discussões. Optei por guiar a conversa de maneira diferente.

"Falando em Harry", disse, "Para onde vocês três escaparam enquanto Mamãe me comprava o Arnoldo?", a bolinha roxa pulou para cima e para baixo, atrás de mim, na cama, parecendo ciente de que eu tinha acabado de pronunciar seu nome.

"Harry suspeita que Malfoy está tramando algo", Hermione respondeu, "Seguimos ele até o Borgin e Burkes. Era suspeito, claro, mas não acho que temos porque nos preocupar"

"Harry costuma ser bem perceptivo para esse tipo de coisa", retruquei.

"Não, ele não costuma", Hermione contrapôs. Ela listou o nome de todas as pessoas inocentes de quem Harry suspeito durante seus cinco anos em Hogwarts, "Ele pensou que Snape queria roubar a Pedra Filosofal, pensou que Karkaroff estava tentando matá-lo, achava que Umbridge era uma Comensal da Morte, e até mesmo suspeitou que o Malfoy fosse o herdeiro de Slytherin..."

"Saquei", cortei-a, tentando achar um jeito de salvar a suspeita de Harry, "Talvez Voldemort...", eu estava tentando chamá-lo pelo nome desde que escapamos ilesos do Ministério, "... esteja puto que Lúcio falhou e esteja passando as responsabilidades para Draco"

Hermione revirou os olhos, "Ah, Deus, você soou igualzinha ao Harry"

"Mas não faria sentido?", questionei, "V-Voldemort queria mesmo ouvir a profecia e ela se quebrou e Harry nem mesmo a ouviu, certo?", sabendo muito bem que Dumbledore tinha informado ao Harry.

Hermione estudou meu rosto uma vez mais e balançou a cabeça, "Você sabe, não é?"

Assenti e o clima mudou na sala. Eu não tinha pensando no deprimente destino que Harry era forçado a encarar. Tinha guardado a informação no fundo da minha mente e me distraí com os eventos do verão, pensando que, se pudesse mantê-lo aqui, talvez não fosse se concretizar.

"Estou assustada", sussurrei.

"Eu também", ela respondeu.

Afastei as lágrimas que se estocavam em meus olhos. Hermione parecia estar prestes a chorar, também. Passei os braços em torno dela e deixei-a chorar nos meus ombros, não me permitindo derramar mais lágrimas sobre o assunto.

Apesar dos pesadelos estarem ausentes do meu sono por dois meses, eles se convidaram novamente para a minha mente na noite anterior ao regresso para Hogwarts. Foi um péssimo sonho e acordei suando frio.

Hermione agitou-se, mas não acordou. Seu sono devia ser profundo já que ela, normalmente, estava ligada aos meus pesadelos. Ao contrário de Delia, Hermione nunca se acostumou com meu problema e nunca falhou em estar ao meu lado, à exceção dessa noite em particular, e isso porque o destino devia estar se fazendo sentir.

A luz se infiltrou pela janela, informando o nascer do sol que se aproximava. Voltando para meus sonhos nunca parecia atraente depois de um horrível pesadelo e já que íamos sair em algumas horas, não consegui juntar forças para voltar a dormir.

Como tinha feito muitas vezes antes, chutei os lençóis e calcei minhas pantufas. Coloquei um roupão sobre os meus pijamas e sai pisando na ponta dos pés do quarto, tomando cuidado para não perturbar Hermione ou qualquer outra pessoa que estivesse dormindo na casa. Silenciosamente, direcionei meus passos para o andar debaixo, passando pela cozinha e pela porta, em direção à varanda traseira.

Assim como eu tinha um lugar em Hogwarts onde pensar sobre minhas emoções, tinha um em casa também. Na varanda, tinha um balanço que dava a visão do vale. Quando o sol subia a montanha e atingia a nossa casa, era a imagem perfeita. Ficar sozinha ali acalmava minha mente perturbada.

A não ser pelo fato de que eu não estava sozinha. Saindo pela porta dos fundos, parei. Lá estava eu, parada na saída da minha casa, cabelo totalmente desalinhado, e usando meu pijama de pôneis favorito... e lá, sentado no balanço, estava Harry, olhando minhas pantufas e rindo.

"_Bem",_ pensei, "_Esse é o número um do dia"_

Ele gesticulou para que eu me sentasse ao lado dele. Analisando seu rosto, suas bochechas estavam úmidas e seus olhos, vermelhos. Ele estava quieto quando me sentei; o único barulho era o ranger do balanço, enquanto ele se agitava sob o meu recém-adicionado peso.

"Por que está acordada tão cedo?", perguntou, gentilmente, quebrando o silêncio e silenciando os gafanhotos que estavam trinando.

"Não consegui dormir", murmurei. Olhei para o horizonte, vendo mais do sol se revelar. O céu estava dançando com vívidas cores de vermelho e laranja. Era maravilhoso e eu teria apreciado mais se não tivesse acabado de sair de um horror noturno. Poupei-o do trabalho de me perguntar porquê a falta de sono e disse, "Pesadelo"

"Sei como é", ele falou, "Quer falar sobre isso?"

"Não tem muito para falar que você já não saiba", disse, olhando para ele, agora, "Você já me salvou de lá, uma vez"

"Ainda sonha com a Câmara?", perguntou, inocentemente.

"Todo o tempo", falei. Relaxei na presença de Harry, notando que nunca tínhamos falado um com o outro em relação aos eventos do meu primeiro ano. Que pena que demorou tanto para estar sentada ali com ele, conversando daquela maneira.

Continuando, eu disse, "Quando Riddle vem para mim, de noite, eu me sinto tão... violada", estremeci quando pensei que não tinha falado nem com Hermione daquele jeito. Suspirando, perguntei a Harry, "Por que foi atrás de mim?"

As sobrancelhas de Harry se ergueram, curiosas, "Só fiz o que qualquer um teria feito"

Balançando a cabeça, bati de leve no joelho de Harry e disse, "Você não acha realmente que Malfoy viria atrás de mim, acha?"

Ele sorriu de novo. _"Número dois_", "Acho que não"

"Por qualquer que seja o motivo que você foi atrás de mim, acho que nunca te agradeci"

"Gina, você não tem que..."

"_Eu sei"_, cortei-o. Mesmo à tenra idade de 16, ele era o mesmo homem modesto com quem me casaria mais tarde, nunca aceitando o crédito pelas coisas que conseguia cumprir, "_Sempre sortudo"_, ele sempre diria, "Mas eu vou...", sorri docemente para ele, "Obrigada por ser meu herói"

Ele ficou sentado lá incomodado.

Bati nele, de maneira divertida, "Essa é a parte em que você diz _'não foi nada'_", sussurrei, com a mão cobrindo minha boca dos bisbilhoteiros inexistentes.

"Só não quero que pense que estou me gabando, porque..."

"Você não está", terminei por ele.

"Exatamente", ele retrucou, suavemente.

Sentamos lá por mais alguns minutos, sem dizer mais nada. Era um silêncio reconfortante, algo que eu e ele sempre podíamos curtir. O silêncio que ele e eu dividiríamos mais tarde, como um casal, sempre parecia certo, e eram mais significativas para mim do que cinco conversas com Dino.

Quebrei o silêncio quando pareceu apropriado, "Você me perguntou o que eu estava fazendo aqui fora", disse, "Mas nunca me falou qual é o seu motivo para estar acordado tão cedo"

"O mesmo", ele respondeu, embora eu não esperasse que ele aprofundasse. Pesadelos eram acontecimentos freqüentes com ele também. Imagine minha surpresa quando ele prosseguiu, "Continuo vendo Sirius cair pelo véu e..."

Ele parou antes de falar qualquer outra coisa, mas tive a sensação de saber o que ele estava sentindo. Estava pensando em como era culpa dele que Sirius estava morto, como era sua culpa que Cedrico tinha morrido, como era culpa dele que seus pais tinham morrido, e como, no final, ele teria que encarar Voldemort como O Escolhido e matá-lo, ou morrer no processo.

"Não é sua culpa", disse a ele, "É dele. É a isso que se resume, Harry. Não há a quem culpar, senão V-Voldemort. Você não escolheu por essa vida; ela foi escolhida para você"

"Enquanto ele viver, todos que eu amo morrerão"

Estremecendo ao que ele estava insinuando, considerei pegar sua mão e segurá-la, não com propósitos românticos, mas como eu tinha feito com Neville, naquela noite, meses atrás. Contive a vontade, porque sabia que não conseguiria separar o romance da amizade. Ao invés, inclinei-me em sua direção e cuidadosamente coloquei minha mão em seu ombro.

"Então, estou feliz que você ainda esteja aqui para me proteger", sussurrei para ele.

Mais silêncio seguiu, uma doce e reconfortante serenidade, tempo para analisar o que tinha sido dito e processá-lo. O sol estava mais alto agora, e o orvalho da manhã estava começando a evaporar dentro do rosa e amarelo.

"Você se lembra como você nunca conseguia falar comigo, Gina?", perguntou, quebrando o silêncio ele mesmo dessa vez.

As cores do nascer do sol tinham todas desaparecido no azul selvagem acima da gente. Minha cabeça estava apoiada estrategicamente em seu ombro, o balanço rangeu enquanto balançava para frente e para trás, suspirei profundamente para mim mesma. Respirando a essência dele, pensei pela segunda vez naquele verão: _"Dino foi um erro"_.

Pensando na observação que Harry fizera para mim, não disse nada, mas assenti, "_Como eu poderia esquecer, Harry?"_

Suavemente, ele disse, "Estou feliz que tenha superado aquilo"

**- Parte V -**

Ficamos sentado no balanço, conversando, rindo, relembrando fatos do passado e compartilhando. Algo estranho estava acontecendo com Harry e eu estava determinada a manter um olho atento ao que quer que fosse. Não que eu precisasse de uma desculpa para ficar de olho em Harry... Quando o primeiro som veio da cozinha, nós entramos para nos aprontarmos para a viagem de trem.

"Quer tentar achar um vagão?", Harry me perguntou no trem, depois de Rony e Hermione foram cuidar dos deveres de Monitores.

"Não posso", disse, tentando ao máximo não tentar ver em seu pedido mais do que realmente era. Afinal de contas, ano passado eu o tinha salvado da solidão e arrastado-o para um vagão com Neville e Luna. Ele só devia querer a mesma coisa. Apesar do meu raciocínio, expliquei, "Prometi me encontrar com Dino. Te vejo mais tarde"

Desapontada, virei-me com um balançar dos meus cabelos. Eu pude _sentir_ seus olhos acompanharem minha partida. Ousei não voltar. Era tempo de parar de interagir tanto com Harry e começar a interagir mais com o meu namorado, que eu não tinha visto o ano inteiro, e de quem eu deveria estar sentindo falta drasticamente.

Caminhando de janela de compartimento a janela de compartimento, olhei para dentro de cada uma, procurando por Dino. Perto do fim do corredor, inclinei-me pela janela para checar e vi Zacarias Smith com seus amigos, sentado. Estremeci à visão do estúpido e recuei.

Duas mãos cobriram meus olhos, "Te dou duas chances", o dono das mãos disse, "Mas acho que você só vai precisar de uma, Caçulinha"

Agarrando suas mãos, girei numa posição que ele estava me abraçando, ao invés de escondendo meus olhos, "Voltei a ser a Caçulinha do Rony, foi?"

"Claro que não", Dino disse, fixando os olhos escuros nos meus. Inclinou-se para um pouco mais perto e plantou um pequeno beijo em meus lábios, o primeiro beijo de verdade que damos, apesar de estarmos namorado há dois meses. Tenho certeza que ela estava se contorcendo para fazê-lo o verão inteiro.

Sorri travessa, pois após uma cuidadosa inspeção, estava aliviada em constatar que Dino Thomas não se assemelhava a Harry Potter nem de jeito, nem de altura, nem de forma. O cabelo era da mesma cor, mas fundamentalmente diferente. Os olhos tinham formar completamente diferentes. E Dino era significantemente mais escuro que Harry. Necas, eu não esperaria encontrar uma cicatriz na forma de raio em sua testa.

Ele me puxou para seu compartimento. Claro, Simmas sentou lá, esperando por nós. Sentadas no outro banco, de frente para gente, Lilá e Parvati também estavam sentadas, felizes em me ver dividindo o vagão com eles. Cumprimentei cada um dos grifinórios com um 'olá' e um sorriso.

"Como foi seu verão, Gina?", perguntou Dino.

"Pratiquei muito Quadriboll", respondi, tentando não revelar quanto tempo eu tinha passado com Harry, "Vou, definitivamente, fazer os testes para o time esse ano"

As mãos de Dino escorregaram gentilmente para as minhas, "Pensei em tentar, também", disse.

"Ah?", falei, "Nunca vi você voar"

Simmas interrompeu, "Isso é porque o idiota não sabia voar até o verão", ele cutucou o amigo nas costelas, e depois apontou para si mesmo, "Tive que ensinar ao cara tudo o que eu sabia"

"Então, o que fizeram nos outros 90 dias?", perguntei, divertida, esperando que Simmas entendesse que eu estava só brincando. Não tinha muita experiência com Simmas e esperava que ele fosse ser legal comigo. Lilá e Parvati riram juntas da minha tirada e Simmas sorriu.

"Eu fiquei muito bom", Dino disse, "E ouvi dizer que Harry é o capitão esse ano. Acha que isso pode melhorar minhas chances?"

"Harry não é assim", Lilá falou, "Ele escolherá justamente", ela olhou para Parvati e depois para mim, "Você acha que seu irmão tentará entrar esse ano?", ela imediatamente tornou-se um leve tom de rosa e Parvati caiu na risada novamente.

"Er...", disse, levemente confusa sobre o porquê de ela estar corada e de sua amiga estar rindo, "Ele está pensando, acho...", mais risinhos e cotoveladas, "... não sei se Harry vai escolhê-lo, no entanto..."

Parvati deu uma cotovelada mais forte em Lilá e murmurou de forma significativa, "Aposto que você escolheria ele, Lilá"

Lilá lançou um olhar à Parvati e sussurrou, "Cala a boca"

"Pergunte a ela, então", ela retrucou.

"Me perguntar o quê?", perguntei, ficando cada vez mais perturbada por essas garotas risonhas. Nunca fui muito boa em me dar com o tipo delas por um período de tempo muito longo. Era todo o lance de nascer com irmãos.

Lilá corou de novo e se negou a falar. Parvati revirou os olhos e disse, "Certo. Se você está muito envergonhada", ela respirou fundo e esperei pela questão que estava por vir, "Você passa muito tempo com a Hermione, certo?"

"_Ah, não..."_, pude ver para onde aquilo estava indo, "Isso é óbvio, Parvati. Onde quer chegar?", perguntei.

"Ela gosta do seu irmão?"

Não tinha certeza de como responder a pergunta. Eu sabia que ela gostava, claro, mas eu não achava que Hermione iria querer a informação espalhada pela escola. Não que metade do colégio já não soubesse que eles eram um casal.

"Ela tem mostrado interesse", disse, pensando que essa era uma observação segura.

"Mas eles não são um casal?", Lilá perguntou, rapidamente.

Lentamente balancei a cabeça, resultando em uma nova sessão de risinhos das garotas. Revirei os olhos, pensando que Hermione gostaria de saber sobre isso. Talvez isso a inspirasse para dar o movimento final.

Simmas esticou-se pelo corpo do Dino e bateu em minha perna. Voltei minha atenção para ele, que começou, "Estava querendo perguntar...", mas antes que ele pudesse terminar, a porta se escancarou e nossa atenção se voltou para a entrada.

Parado próximo à porta aberta do compartimento estava Zacarias Smith. O clima mudou de maneira inconfortável. Apesar do fato de todos nós sermos, junto com Smith, membros da AD, nenhum de nós era muito chegado nele. Ele era a ovelha negra da Lufa-lufa, na minha opinião.

Sem mencionar que ele parecia ter uma leve obsessão por mim. Lembra do meu terceiro ano, quando ele tentou me ganhar como o encontro de Summerby para poder dançar comigo no Baile de Inverno? O pensamento de ele gostar de mim, quase fez com que eu devolvesse o pouco café da manhã que comi.

Minhas suspeitas foram uma vez mais confirmados quando seus olhos foram de Dino, para mim, e depois para nossas mãos entrelaçadas. Ele franziu o cenho e falou, "Estou magoado, Gina. Depois de ter dado o pé no Miguel, achei que fosse procurar por mim"

Dino começou a dizer algo, mas o calei. Voltando-me para o estúpido lufa-lufano, eu respondi, "Você não faz meu tipo, Smith. Prefiro que meus namorados não sejam completos idiotas"

"Então, você se contenta só com os _parcialmente_ idiotas?"

Se fosse qualquer outra pessoa, eu teria que admitir que era uma resposta decente, mas era o Smith e eu não ia inflar seu já gigantesco ego. Ao invés, eu disse, "Por que está aqui, Smith?"

Zacarias bufou, rindo, "Você entende tudo rápido", ele disse. Ele se recostou na batente , arrogante, e rodou a varinha entre os dentes, "Todos estão falando sobre o que aconteceu no Ministério. Achei que você pudesse esclarecer o que é verdade e o que é ficção"

"Não quero falar sobre isso", retruquei, "_Especialmente_ com você"

Ele ignorou a observação como se tivesse ouvido só a parte _com você_ e achasse que eu queria aprofundar a conversa, "É verdade que tinha uma profecia que nomeava o Harry como O Escolhido?"

"Eu disse que não quero falar sobre isso", repeti.

"Todos sabemos que sua família é próxima do Harry", Zacarias prosseguiu, "Então, é ele quem vai matar Você-Sabe-Quem?"

Tremi em cólera. Como ele podia ser tão casual com algo tão importante? Como ele podia ficar lá e esperar que eu fosse querer falar sobre aquilo como se fosse o especial do dia?

Enquanto eu me irritava mais com sua insistência, ele estava fazendo o mesmo em relação à minha relutância. Amargamente, ele disse, "Ou ele vai nos deixar morrer como fez com Cedrico?"

**- Parte VI -**

Lilá e Parvati ofegaram, cobrindo as bocas com as mãos diante de tamanha grosseria. Simmas e Dino se ergueram dos assentos, protestando, irritados, a afirmação que saiu da boca estúpida de Smith.

Saquei minha varinha o mais rápido que pude e a azaração voou em sua direção mais rápido ainda. Enquanto meus amados morcegos o atacavam incessante, a porta do seu compartimento se abriu e vi Summerby puxá-lo para dentro. Ele e seus amigos começaram a tentar espantar os morcegos, com resultados divertidos.

Antes que qualquer coisa pudesse ser murmurada dentro do compartimento, um homem gorducho tomou o lugar de Zacarias. Ele lembrava uma morsa e o reconheci das descrições de Harry. Aquele devia ser o novo professor de DCAT... Slughorn, acho que era como era chamado. O professor gesticulou para que eu saísse e fechou a porta às minhas costas.

Minha varinha ainda estava em minha mão e eu sabia que tinha sido pega. Nem tinha chegado a Hogwarts e conseguira minha primeira detenção. Esperei que ele não fosse marcá-la para no mesmo dia dos testes para o time. Aquilo marcaria o segundo ano seguido que perderia o teste graças a uma punição. Preparando-me para o pior, guardei minha varinha.

Slughorn me analisou por um segundo, olhando meu cabelo e rosto. Finalmente, disse, "Você deve ser a filha de Arthur Weasley"

"Gina", falei suavemente, "Olha, senhor, eu sinto muito pela azaração. Mas em minha defesa, ele fez por merecer"

Slughorn riu, "Mereceu, foi?", deu um tapinha nas minhas costas, "Bem, então não deveria estar arrependida, deveria? Foi uma mágica impressionante a que você fez ali"

"Muito... obrigada...?"

"Me diga, Gina", continuou, "O que seu pai tem feito esses dias? Ainda está naquele departamento que tanta ama?"

"Foi promovido, mas não posso lhe falar qual é o novo título dele. Não tenho fôlego o suficiente para falá-lo"

Slughorn riu de novo, "Não consigo acreditar que eles conseguiram convencê-lo a deixar seu antigo trabalho para trás. Sempre foi fascinado por trouxas, mesmo quando o ensinei. Nunca entendi muito bem, ele sendo um puro-sangue e etc..."

Como Harry tinha dito, eu não sabia como me sentir em relação ao novo professor. Ele era um bom homem, mas muito sufocante, "Ser sangue-puro não é tudo", respondi, "Minha melhor amiga é nascida trouxa e é genial"

"Nascida trouxa genial?", repetiu, transfixado pelas palavras, "Estaria falando da mesma nascida trouxa que Harry estava falando sobre?"

"A mesma", retruquei.

"Oho!", ele gargalhou, com um timbre semelhante a de um sino, "Então você conhece o jovem Potter, não é? Ele nunca mencionou conhecer uma senhorita tão charmosa"

"Ele fica com a minha família freqüentemente", respondi.

"Então, você deve saber se os rumores são verdadeiros"

Vacilei. Eu realmente ia ter que me dar com essa questão o ano letivo inteiro, assim como Harry? Assim como Rony e Hermione, também? Eu, sinceramente, não queria ficar azarando todos os curiosos. Ao invés, mudei de assunto.

"É quase almoço, professor", disse, "Você se importaria se eu voltasse..."

Slughorn me interrompeu, "Por que não vai almoçar no meu compartimento?", ele disse, "Convidei alguns estudantes e eu ficaria muito satisfeito se você fosse. O que me diz?"

Uma vez mais, estava sem saber como lhe dar com o novo professor. Não tinha como ter certeza se ele ficaria ofendido se dissesse não. Não tinha nem como ter certeza se aquilo era um convite e eu tinha permissão para dizer não. Com muita hesitação, concordei.

Ele guiou o caminho em direção ao compartimento, apesar de eu não conseguir andar ao lado dele. O seu corpo ocupava quase o corredor inteiro, então eu caminhei às costas dele e ouvi-o tagarelar sobre o que teria no almoço.

Estava claro desde o começo do que esse almoço se tratava. Cada um dos estudantes que estavam dentro do compartimento, à minha exceção, tinham membros da família de extrema influência no passado ou no presente ou, como Harry, já tinham feito coisas extraordinárias. Slughorn passou a maior parte do tempo se apresentando para cada um desses alunos.

Quando chegou no Harry, estava claro que ele o via mais como um troféu para seu pequeno clube do que qualquer outra coisa. Passamos alguns minutos inconfortáveis ouvindo Slughorn louvar Harry e falar sobre os rumores. Harry parecia querer rastejar para debaixo de uma pedra e morrer. Ele ficou simplesmente sentado lá, sem dizer nada.

Neville cortou-o, "Não ouvimos nenhuma profecia", disse, o que era verdade. Podia ser verdade que existia uma profecia, mas ela quebrou antes que pudéssemos ouvi-la.

Eu falei dessa vez, e achei uma mentira muito boa, "É verdade", falei, "Neville e eu estávamos lá também e toda essa história de Escolhido é só o _Profeta_ inventando coisas como sempre", me orgulhei por ter mantido minha voz calma e não ter gaguejado nenhuma vez. Olhei para Harry que estava aliviado por termos encoberto ele.

Finalmente, o fim do "almoço" chegou e Slughorn nos deixou sair. Seguindo Zabini de volta aos vagões dos alunos, informei Harry de como fui convidada a fazer parte das festividades. Ele começou a falar algo, mas se interrompeu, vestiu a Capa de Invisibilidade, murmurou um 'até logo' e sumiu.

"O que ele está fazendo?", Neville me perguntou.

Dei de ombros, "Quem sabe?", murmurei, tentando entender também, "Não há descanso para pessoas como ele"

"Você acha que o _Profeta_ está certo sobre ele?", Neville perguntou, baixinho, enquanto passava pelos compartimentos dos alunos, "Você acha que ele é O Escolhido?"

Eu não gostava de mentir para Neville, mas se Harry não tinha contado a ele, não era eu quem deveria, "Não gosto de pensar sobre isso", falei, suavemente.

Neville assentiu, "Se Harry é O Escolhido, ele não ficará sozinha. Eu o ajudarei"

"Sei que irá, Neville", disse, dando um tapinha em seu ombro. Nós tínhamos chegado ao meu compartimento e eu, rapidamente, abracei o Neville antes de voltar para dentro. Ele seguiu corredor abaixo.

Lilá e Parvati já tinham trocado para os uniformes e os garotos estavam no processo de guardar as vestes na mala. Todos pareciam surpresos em me ver inteira.

"Não achávamos que ele a deixaria voltar", Simmas disse.

"Não fiquei encrencada", respondi, explicando a situação.

"Ao invés de detenção, você ganha almoço?", Dino perguntou, assombrado. Ele colocou um braço ao redor de mim e olhou em voltado do compartimento, "Essa é a minha garota!", beijou-me na bochecha e sorriu.

Quando o trem atingiu a estação de Hogwarts, desembarcamos rapidamente. Pisando fora do veículo, notei Tonks parada ao lado, atentamente observando os estudantes desembarcando. Quase não a reconheci já que seu usual cabelo vibrante estava agora de uma simples cor castanha.

Disse a Dino que o encontraria no Salão Principal e sai andando para visitar minha velha amiga e mentora. De perto, ela parecia miserável enquanto rastreava pela multidão. Ela nem mesmo me notou, até que eu parei em sua frente e a cumprimentei.

"Vê lá, Gina", ela disse, olhando para mim, e depois voltando para a multidão. Sua expressão era dura e mostrava pouca emoção, exceto uma profunda tristeza em seu interior.

Perguntei-me, por um momento, se ela sentia falta do Sirius. Eles tinham acabado de se reencontrar depois de uma década separados pelo aprisionamento, só para Sirius encontrar sua morte atrás daquela década. Será que ela pensava que podia ter feito algo para evitar o acidente?

"O que está fazendo, Tonks?", perguntei, finalmente.

"Procurando por Harry", respondeu, "Eu vi seu irmão e Hermione saírem, mas ele não estava com eles. Você acha que ele vestiu a Capa de Invisibilidade?"

"Ele vestiu-a mais cedo", respondi, "Mas você acha que ele precisa dela aqui fora?"

Tonks não respondeu. Fiquei com ela num silêncio estranho, vendo os alunos saírem em multidões. Quando a multidão do trem começou a se dispersar, ela apontou para uma janela do trem que tinha as pernesianas fechadas, "Vou dar uma olhada"

"Quer ajuda?", perguntei.

"Não", ela disse, "É melhor você ir andando", deixou minha companhia sem outra palavra e caminhou para dentro do trem junto com sua recém-descoberta personalidade.

Dei mais uma rápida olhada no compartimento. Pensei que era o local que os sonserinos normalmente sentam. Correndo para alcançar meus colegas, pensei em Tonks e se ela ficará bem. Se ela estava planejando ficar por perto de Hogwarts, poderia encontrá-la e falar com ela, ver se eu poderia entender o problema pelo qual ela estava passando. Pensei em Harry. Esperançosa de que ele não tivesse feito nada estúpido.

Eu não tinha alcançado nenhum dos meus colegas ainda e assisti os últimos dois alunos entrarem no castelo. Corri mais rápido e quando cheguei às portas, estava sem fôlego. Inclinando-me contra a parede, parei para recompor minha compostura.

"Aprontando algo, Weasley?", uma voz fria perguntou. Erguendo os olhos, Snape estava parado à porta, "Os primeiranistas já cruzaram o lago e estão prestes a serem selecionados. O que era tão importante para você estar tão atrasada em relação aos seus companheiros?"

**- Parte VII -**

"Eu estava falando com Tonks"

"Sua amizade com Ninfadora não lhe dá autoridade quando se trata das regras do colégio", Snape zombou.

"Eu não..."

"Já que se sente tão privilegiada, talvez você possa me falar quantos pontos eu deveria tirar pela sua lentidão? Cinco pontos por minuto, você diria? Isso seria mais de cinqüenta pontos"

Estremeci. Se eu concordasse ou não, eu estaria reafirmando sua acusação de que me sentia privilegiada. Ao invés de dar-lhe o gostinho, usei a aproximação silenciosa.

Por sorte, fomos interrompidos. Snape olhou para o lobo prateado que corria em nossa direção. Ele apontou a varinha para ele, o lobo parou e disse a mensagem no recente estúpido voz de Tonks, "Tenho Harry. Por favor, venha aos portões e o deixe entrar"

O sorriso de Snape tornou-se ainda mais largo. Se tinha alguém de quem ele gostava mais de zombar do que um Weasley, era o Harry. Enquanto o patrono desaparecia, ele me ignorou completamente e partiu em direção aos portões.

Apressando-me pelo colégio, esgueirei-me para dentro do Salão Principal relativamente desapercebida. O Chapéu Seletor mal tinha começado e encontrei meu lugar vazio ao lado de Dino. Ergui os olhos para o banco no meio do Salão e vi uma garota sendo selecionada para a Corvinal.

"O que aconteceu?", Dino sussurrou para mim.

"Snape me parou", respondi, "Tivemos uma conversa legal"

"Já perdeu pontos para a gente?", Simmas intrometeu-se.

"Não, ele se distraiu", repliquei.

Hermione estava alguns assentos de distância e moveu-se para chamar minha atenção. Ao seu lado tinha um lugar vazio e ela sussurrou para mim, "Onde está o Harry?"

"Com Tonks", sussurrei de volta.

"Ele está bem?", Rony perguntou.

Dei de ombros.

Quando a Seleção acabou, a refeição começou. Mastigando frango e batatas, Dino me perguntou se eu podia lhe dar algumas dicas sobre Quadriboll antes dos testes. No final, ele começou a falar sobre um esporte trouxa chamado futebol que ele e seu padrasto assistiram o verão inteiro.

As portas se escancararam e Harry entrou. De longe, parecia que algo havia coberto o rosto dele e parecia... era... O rosto de Harry estava coberto por sangue seco. Quando ele se sentou, Hermione o limpou e tentei ouvi atentamente a história que ele estava para contar, mas ele calou as perguntas de Rony e Hermione.

Nem mesmo passara uma hora do ano letivo, e eu podia dizer que não ia ser um ano normal.

_Continua..._

_**N/T: **__Novamente não temos N/A, então, eu vou falar que amei esse capítulo!_

_As conversas do Harry e da Gina são MUITO lindas! XD_

_Eu adorei, pelo menos._

_Achei o Dino um fofo! Queria um para mim._

_Depois de um Harry, é claro._

_Acho que esse capítulo meio que nos dá uma amostra do que deve ser REALMENTE sido aquele verão, não é?_

_Respondendo às reviews..._

(x Carol x)

O Dino é a coisa mais fofa do mundo!! Vou fazer a short, sim, OK? Aguardo sua review sobre esse capítulo, OK?

Grazi Potter GMM

_Esse_ capítulo foi um dos meus preferidos! Nossa, eu também sou 10000 DINO/LUNA! Hauiahuiah Sua fic já está postada?!?

Negreiros Potter

Vou dar uma passadinha na fic, sim! Gostou do novo capítulo? O HBP também é o meu favorito!

Luis Duduardo

DUDUX! Não entendi... Como assim "A Gina se superou muito rápido"? o.O hauihaiua Aqui está o novo capítulo com as cenas fofas da Gina e do Harry... e do Dino, também:D Amo você!!

Anaisa

Anaa! Dona moça que eu amo muito! A gente vai se ver essas férias, huh? O Dino não é tudo?!?

ChunLi Weasley Malfoy

Eu ADORO o Dino! Ah, não demorei nada a postar, né? Mas eu NÃO CONSIGO mais escrever! Quero ler sua short! AMANHÃ FÉRIAS! Gostou do novo capítulo?

Beatriz

Eu também adoro a relação Gina/Mione! Elas são tão amigas! Estou muito satisfeita que você esteja gostando da tradução! Obrigada!! Aguardo sua review sobre esse capítulo!

bbiiaa

Eu odeio a morte do Sirius. Ele era a única esperança do Harry... :/ Mas esse capítulo "balanceou" as coisas, né? XD

Ari Duarte

Primeiro capítulo do sexto livro! Fico muito contente que você esteja gostando da tradução! A Luna e o Dino são o máximo! Gostou do capítulo?

_Espero que tenham gostado, _

_Aguardo por mais reviews,_

_Gii_


	11. Traduzindo O Coração

**Capítulo 11 – Traduzindo o Coração**

**- Parte I -**

"Ele está me olhando de novo, não está, Arnoldo?"

Sentei no ocupado Salão Comunal uma noite depois do jantar, brincando com o meu Mini-Pufe no tapete. Dino já tinha subido para o dormitório para terminar a lição de casa e eu estava ouvindo Harry, Rony e Hermione falarem sobre Malfoy e seu suposto plano. Depois de alguns minutos discutindo, o trio ficou em silêncio e tive a estranha sensação de estar sendo observada.

Arnoldo grunhiu suavemente, seus olhos me encarando inocentemente. Ele saltou das minhas mãos para o chão e esfregou minha perna. Coloquei uma mão na criatura e afaguei-a, afeiçoada.

Aquela não era a primeira vez que desconfiei de Harry olhando para mim. Houve algumas vezes nas últimas três semanas nas quais achei que ele estava olhando na minha direção, mas ignorei a maior parte delas. E eu não ia me virar só para checar.

"Alguém mandou para ele por coruja, então", Harry finalmente disse, quebrando o silêncio e seu olhar em minha direção.

Depois que Harry e Rony se retiraram para o dormitório, ouvi Hermione me chamar. Segurando Arnoldo em minhas mãos, me levantei e sentei ao lado da minha amiga, na mesa, "E aí?"

"Tenho certeza que ouviu a maior parte, certo?", Hermione perguntou.

Assenti, "Não posso pensar em nenhuma explicação também"

"Porque não existe nenhuma", Hermione retrucou, "A não ser a que Malfoy não está fazendo nada. Eu queria que Harry deixasse isso de lado"

Vi Lilá e Parvati se levantarem da mesa e seguirem em direção ao dormitório feminino, cada uma com um risinho animado ao passarem pelo dormitório dos meninos. Lembrando-me do que elas falaram no trem, contei a história para Hermione.

"Como se eu não tivesse notado", Hermione resmungou, fazendo uma careta aos recentes eventos, "Ela não têm sido exatamente discreta, tem? _Oi, Rony! Boa sorte, Rony!_", ela até tentou imitar as risadinhas de Lilá, "Pensa que é tão especial quando fui eu quem ajudou Rony...", ela se interrompeu.

"Ajudou Rony a quê?", perguntei, curiosa, vendo seu rosto ficar rosa claro, "Hermione, você _realmente_ enfeitiçou Córmaco nos testes de Quadriboll?"

"Bem...", ela disse, embaraçada.

"Eu bem que desconfiei!", retruquei, perplexa. Estávamos falando da Hermione, que odiava burlar as regras e trapacear. Supus que quando o assunto é Rony, Hermione estava sempre disposta a dobrar um pouco sua moral.

"Sinto muito..."

"Sente?", ecoei, "Não sinta! Não quero um idiota como Córmaco no time. Tá bem mais para obrigada!"

Hermione, buscando por um jeito de parar de falar sobre sua culpa, mudou o assunto para Dino e eu, e perguntou como estávamos indo.

Expliquei que estávamos indo bem, mas não era exatamente o que eu esperava. Não estávamos nos tratando da maneira que costumávamos quando éramos amigos e que era o que me atraíra tanto nele. Na verdade, eu tinha me sentindo bastante desconfortável perto dele na última semana.

Ela me aconselhou a segurar o relacionamento e não desistir tão facilmente se eu pensava que era algo que tinha potencial. Quando o assunto acabou, ela começou a reclamar sobre o estúpido livro de poções que Harry estava usando. Defendi Harry, uma vez que o livro parecia bastante inofensivo.

Quando a multidão se dispersou do Salão Comunal e Arnoldo estava adormecido em meus braços, desejei uma boa noite para Hermione e fui dormir.

Na metade de Outubro e antes da nossa primeira viagem para Hogsmeade, eu estava saindo da aula de DCAT para pegar um livro que tinha esquecido. Esperando que eu pudesse tomar o café da manhã rápido para trabalhar em algumas lições de casa de último minuto, virei-me em direção ao Salão Principal e passei correndo pela gárgula que dava a entrada para o escritório de Dumbledore.

Enquanto eu passava, a escadaria desceu e o próprio Dumbledore saiu e cumprimentou-me com um sorriso, "Gina!", ele disse, sua voz soando bastante como a do avô que ele parecia, "Faz muito tempo que nos falamos! Antes de mais nada, parabéns pela sua posição de artilheira. Ouso dizer que você pode chegar a competir com os talentos de seu irmão Carlinhos?"

Sorri e sacudi a cabeça, "Não vai acontecer tão breve, diretor"

Seus óculos meia-lua brilharam sobre seu nariz torto, "E como o time tem andando esse ano?"

Pensei em Rony e sua insegurança. A maior parte dos treinos tinham sido fracassos até agora e eu estremeci em como pareceríamos no primeiro jogo, "Nós... er... estamos mostrando potencial"

"Claro que, como professor, não devo mostrar favoritismo pelo time de nenhuma casa", comentou, os olhos azuis brilhando, "Mas tenho certeza que não falará uma palavra de que estarei torcendo pela Grifinória"

"Seu segredo está a salvo comigo", respondi.

Comecei a me perguntar porque Dumbledore tinha me parado no meio do corredor. Não é que eu não gostasse de falar com o diretor; é só que normalmente ele tinha uma razão para tudo que fazia além de conversações amigáveis.

Respondendo minha questão, ele enfiou a mão no bolso e retirou um pequeno pedaço de pergaminho de lá de dentro, "Gina, você seria gentil e entregaria isso ao Harry?", ele estendeu o papel para mim em seus longos e esticados dedos.

Peguei o papel dele e conclui que se tratava da data para a próxima aula deles. Curiosidade me tomou e olhei para o homem com longos cabelos prateados, "Professor, posso perguntar o que está ensinando ao Harry?"

"Ah", Dumbledore falou, "Um pouco disso, um pouco daquilo"

"Tem algo a ver com a profecia?"

Parecendo extremamente divertido, ele disse, "Eu tinha a impressão de que a profecia tinha se partido e ninguém a tinha ouvido, mas seria tolice minha pensar que você acreditaria em tal meia-verdade"

"_Isso quer dizer sim?"_, perguntei-me. Tantas coisas passaram pela minha mente e queria perguntá-las todas. Rolando o pergaminho até formar um rolo, guardei o papel dentro do bolso do meu uniforme, "O senhor se lembra de quando perguntei sobre o diário?"

"Vividamente"

"Conseguiu descobrir como V-Voldemort conseguiu voltar por meio daquilo?", perguntei, e prossegui, "Como voltou à vida?"

"Acredito que estou bem mais próximo de resolver o quebra-cabeça", Dumbledore respondeu.

"Pode me contar?"

Dumbledore suspirou pesadamente e pareceu extremamente dividido, considerando se eu devia saber da informação, "Perdoe-me, Gina", ele disse suavemente, "Com o tempo, você entenderá porque não posso passar a informação para você"

Eu estava sinceramente magoada. Foi eu quem Tom Riddle possuiu. Fui eu quem ele tinha tentado usado para voltar ao poder. Por que eu deveria ser deixada às cegas? "Diretor", disse, não fazendo contato visual, "Não permitiu que Rony e Hermione soubessem?", quando ele assentiu, prossegui, "Posso ajudar Harry, também"

"E ajudará", Dumbledore disse, seus olhos distantes parecendo bem mais divertidos do que alguns segundos antes, "Quando o tempo chegar, você ajudará Harry de uma maneira que Rony e Hermione não poderão"

Meus olhos se ergueram do chão e encararam suas sábias pupilas. Perguntei-me se ele conseguia ver a mudança no comportamento de Harry em relação a mim e o estava interpretando de maneira diferente da minha, "Diretor, o que isso significa?"

"Minha querida", Dumbledore respondeu, "Uma pessoa não precisa ler mentes para traduzir o coração", sorriu, deixando-me compreender o que dissera, "Se me dá licença, Professor Slughorn me convidou ao seu escritório para tomarmos um café da manhã", deu um tapinha no meu ombro e passou ao meu lado.

**- Parte II -**

Fiquei parada lá por alguns segundos, vendo as roupas roxas de Dumbledore esvoaçando com o vento proveniente da janela, antes de sair em direção ao Salão Principal. Ele era um homem estranho, decidi, e tão secreto. O que as últimas palavras significavam? Ele tinha lido a mente de Harry e descoberto algo que eu desconhecia?

Analisando a conversa, cheguei ao Salão Principal e localizei o Trio Dourado. Puxei o pergaminho do meu bolso e entreguei-o ao Harry, "Hey, Harry, eu tenho que te entregar isso"

Ele parecia maravilhado em me ver, "Valeu, Gina!", disse, desenrolando o papel e passando os olhos por ele, rapidamente, "É a próxima lição com Dumbledore. Segunda à noite!", ele sorriu ainda mais largo, "Quer ir com a gente para Hogsmeade, Gina?"

"_O quê? Ir com vocês? Junto com vocês _três_?"_, Quanto tempo fazia que eu queria me unir ao Trio Dourado? Quanto tempo fazia que eles tinham me deixado para trás? E quando eu finalmente aceitara isso e encontrei outros com quem me juntar, me convidam?

Irritada com minha falta de sorte, eu disse, "Estou indo com o Dino... Talvez a gente se veja por lá", acenei para eles e sai, mas não sem antes ver quão desapontado Harry parecia. Se não o conhecesse melhor, acharia que ele estava esperando pela visita para que pudéssemos ir _juntos_...

"_Não"_, pensei, "_Harry não gosta de você"_

Logo depois do café da manhã, Dino e eu andamos de mãos dadas em direção a Hogsmeade. Eu estava nervosa sobre esse nosso encontro que ele queria tanto que acontecesse, não porque eu não quisesse ir, mas porque eu estava apavorada que ele fosse tentar me beijar.

Nós estávamos namorando há três meses e eu ainda não o tinha beijado. _OK_, nós tínhamos beijado, mas não tínhamos _beijado_, se é que você me entende. Eu daria uma bicota carinhosa em sua bochecha, ou um selinho, mas o ato não tinha durado mais do que alguns segundos. Parecia estranho agir de outro modo.

E essa era _eu_, e eu amava beijar.

O clima estava horrível aquele dia. Tinha nevado mais cedo naquela manhã e uns pontinhos brancos empoeiravam o chão. Eles disseram que tinha probabilidade de geada, também. Empacotados nas nossas vestes mais quentes, olhei para Dino.

"Para onde estamos indo?", perguntei.

"Madame Puddifoot's", ele respondeu.

"_Ótimo"_, pensei sarcástica. Ele ia me levar ao local mais romântico de Hogsmeade e esperar que eu o beijasse, e beijasse, e beijasse de novo. Eu não podia agüentar esse tipo de pressão. Talvez tudo o que ele queria fosse um dos seus famosos sundaes. Claro, era provavelmente isso.

Tentando desviar minha mente de futuros eventos, eu disse, "Você acha que teremos tempo de encontrar Rony e eles mais tarde?"

"Não sei", Dino replicou, "Veremos"

"E quero mandar uma carta para Mamãe antes", eu tinha mesmo dito isso? Eu não precisava ter feito aquilo. Eu estava meramente tentando acabar com qualquer clima romântico. _"Você é uma covarde, Gina"_, disse para mim mesma.

Dino não tinha agido muito como ele mesmo ultimamente. Nós costumávamos fazer piadas e nos divertir um com o outro, mas aquelas tinham sido umas semanas estranhas. Acredito que tenha acontecido pouco depois dos testes para o time de Quadriboll. Eu tinha sido escolhida e ele pode ter se sentido excluído, vencido pela própria namorada. Depois, tinha o fato que ele não tinha tentando se amassar comigo. Muitos garotos tentariam, ao menos, uma aproximação.

Falamos muito pouco um para o outro a caminho do correio. Quando chegamos, procurei pelo meu bolso e reclamei ter deixado a carta no meu quarto. Considerei voltar e pegá-la, mas Dino estava ficando ansioso.

Quando passamos pela Dedos-de-Mel no caminho de volta, olhei pela janela e vi Slughorn conversando com Harry. Sorri, pensando que Harry tinha se livrado de _mais um _dos jantares do professor de poções. Depois franzi o cenho, pensando que eu era forçada a comparecer naquela segunda-feira.

"Você está bem?", Dino perguntou, apertando a minha mão.

"O quê?", perguntei, "Ah. Estava pensando em como vou ao meu segundo jantar do Slughorn desde o começo do ano letivo. Harry vai se encontrar com Dumbledore, então ele não poderá colocar nenhum treino no mesmo horário"

"Slughorn não é tão ruim assim", Dino comentou, "É um homem excêntrico, mas um ótimo professor. Já te contei o que ele nos mostrou no primeiro dia?"

"Não", passamos pela Zonko's e me entristeceu que o antigo dono a tenha abandonado. Encarando as janelas obstruídas por tábuas, ouvi Dino falando novamente.

"...acho que Hermione sentiu o cheiro do Rony", Dino respondeu. Ele devia estar falando sobre a poção do amor Amortentia que Slughorn mostrou ao sexto ano. Hermione teria, de fato, sentido o aroma madeireiro da Toca que os homens da família Weasley têm como uma fragrância natural? "Sabe o que eu senti?"

Chegamos à bifurcação do caminho que levava ou de volta ao castelo ou para Madame Puddifoot's. Estremeci com o ar de Outubro e apertei ainda mais o casaco em volta de mim. Parei abruptamente e olhei para Dino, que esperava por mim para participar da conversa.

"Gina, não temos que fazer isso se não quiser"

Franzi o cenho, "Não... eu quero...", mas engoli em seco nervosamente.

Dino sacudiu a cabeça e largou minha mão, "Por que isso tem sido tão estranho, Gina?"

Então, ele tinha reparado. Pisquei algumas vezes antes de responder, tentando descobrir o melhor maneira de abordar, "Não sei, Dino"

"Você gosta de mim?"

"Claro que sim!", respondi, "É só que é..."

"Estranho"

"É", concordei, "Achei que fossemos bons juntos, sabe?"

"Sempre nos divertimos muito", Dino disse, "Éramos bons amigos"

"Exatamente!", respondi.

"Nos conhecemos há anos e só estamos namorando faz três meses. É claro que vai precisar de um tempo para adaptar", Dino falou.

Aquilo fazia sentido. Brinquei com isso em minha cabeça por um tempo. Claro que esse era o problema. Nós só precisávamos de um tempo para adaptar a relação. Sorri para ele docemente e fechei minhas mãos enluvadas sobre as dele.

Ele ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos. A geada estava começando a cair. Gelo começou a se acomodar em seu gorro. Seu rosto sereno lentamente transformou-se em um sorriso maldoso e ele rapidamente se abaixou no chão. Ele formou uma bola de neve enlameada e disse, "Gina, se eu fosse você, começaria a correr"

"Seu safadinho!", guinchei. Esgueirei-me para longe dele enquanto ele jogava a bola de lama em mim. Ri, vitoriosa, quando a arma congelada me errou. Virei-me, vi Dino se abaixar para fazer uma outra bola, e corri em sua direção com toda a rapidez.

"Oumpf!", ele grunhiu quando o derrubei no chão. Ele foi direto para o chão e escorregou um pouco de onde estava.

"Haha!", berrei, "Vitoriosa!"

Dino se levantou, se limpou e pareceu bravo. Minha comemoração foi interrompida e comecei a me desculpei, mas o garoto me enganou. Ao invés de raiva, seu sorriso irrompeu, divertido, e ele me perseguiu.

Quando ficou muito frio para lutar com o clima, nos abraçamos, e Dino esfregou minhas costas para me aquecer. Finalmente senti como se pertencesse aos braços dele. Erguendo meus olhos para seus olhos escuros, comecei a me inclinar em direção ao seu rosto, fechando minhas pálpebras lentamente. Centímetros de distância...

"Você está sendo estúpida, Kátia!"

**- Parte III -**

Interrompida, virei-me para ver quem tinha falado. Era a Lena, uma garota do sétimo ano, e estava andando ao lado de Kátia Bell. Kátia, outra jogadora do time da Grifinória, segurava um pacote nas mãos.

"Você não entende", Kátia disse, mas não parecia com ela. Ela parecia distante, como se seu eu verdadeiro estivesse a quilômetros de Hogsmeade.

"Você não pode levar isso para o castelo!", Lena berrou mais alto dessa vez.

Dino sussurrou para mim, sua respiração fazendo pequenas nuvens de fumaça na minha frente, "Vamos entrar antes que elas cheguem no Filch. Aposto uma corrida com você no três"

"JÁ!", berrei antes que ele tivesse a chance de contar. Afastando-me de Dino rapidamente, deixei as garotas discutindo e meu namorado às minhas costas. Rindo o mais forte que pude, nunca esperei que a cena que abandonamos fosse levar a um desastre, uma conspiração Imperius para tentar assassinar Alvo Dumbledore.

Kátia tinha sido seriamente machucada. Boatos dizem que se ela tivesse tocado o colar com mais de sua pele, teria morrido. Foi mandada para o St. Mungos e estávamos com uma artilheira a menos em um time completo de Quadriboll.

Claro, Harry suspeitou que Malfoy estivesse por trás do ataque, mas de acordo com a versão de Hermione, o sonserino estava em detenção com a professora McGonagall. Se eu conhecia Harry, ele não deixaria que esse pequeno detalhe anulasse suas suspeitas.

Infelizmente eu tinha acabado de entregar a Harry seu mais recente horário de aulas com Dumbledore e acontecia de ser a noite do jantar de Slughorn. Resmungando e desejando ter perdido o papel, considerei usar o caminho da Sonserina e correr da desgraça, mas Hermione insistiu que eu gostaria de ir naquela noite.

"Além do mais", Hermione disse enquanto caminhávamos juntas em direção ao escritório de Slughorn, "Você me deve. Tenho vindo a esses jantares sozinha. Tem Córmaco demais para uma única garota agüentar", ela estremeceu ao pensar no gigante grifinório.

Tive de me impedir de vomitar o almoço. Se aquele garoto chegasse a achar uma posição permanente no time, eu sairia. Não poderia jogar com um idiota daqueles. Felizmente, uma certa bruxa que deve permanecer sem nome tomou aquele problema com as próprias mãos e agora temos Rony como nosso goleiro. Ele podia não ter sido o mais talentoso, mas ele era certamente mil vezes melhor como colega de time.

"Córmaco gosta de você, Hermione?", cantarolei, apesar de saber que a resposta poderia me causar repulsa.

Hermione me lançou um olhar enojado, "Não quero pensar sobre isso", disse, "Apesar de ele ter me perguntado se eu queria ser sua acompanhante na festa de Natal"

"Você disse não, claro", perguntei. Quando ela assentiu, foquei minha atenção na outra parte de sua observação, "Uma festa de Natal?"

"Acho que era muito popular quando ele era um professor em tempo integral. Qualquer um famoso o suficiente que tenha intimidade com Slughorn foi convidado", Hermione disse, "Ouvi que Eldred Worple e Joanne Rowling estarão lá esse ano..."

"Joanne Rowling?", repeti, "Mamãe costumava ler para mim aquela história que ela escreveu... _Coelho e senhor Abelha_... Mas quem é Edward Wimple?"

"Eldred Worple", ela corrgiu e olhou meu rosto confuso, "Francamente, Gina, abra um livro de vez em quando. Ele escreveu _Irmão de Sangue: Minha Vida Entre Os Vampiros_"

"E podemos levar acompanhantes?"

"Sim", Hermione respondeu.

"É melhor se apressar se quer ficar na frente de Lilá. Você vai levar o Rony, não vai?"

"É uma possibilidade", ela disse, casualmente. Viramos o corredor e nos encontramos na frente da sala de Slughorn. Podíamos ouvir as pessoas lá dentro conversando, "Ele não marcou a data ainda, principalmente porque Harry lá. Acho que ele não vai conseguir se livrar desta"

Eu ri. Harry tinha sido sortudo o bastante para evitar tais jantares. Se fosse ele, faria a mesma coisa. Odiaria ter pessoas me bajulando por um passado significantemente duro que me fizera famosa.

Hermione abriu a porta e me introduziu antes de ela. Os alunos do Clube do Slug estavam reunidos no centro da sala, conversando com uma pessoa bem conhecida, obviamente. Olhei para Hermione e ela deu de ombros, travessa.

"Gina!", Slughorn cumprimentou. Apressando-se em minha direção, seu papo balançou e seu bigode sacudiu-se para frente e para trás, "Harry não mudou de idéia, então?", ele olhou de mim para Hermione que sacudimos a cabeça, para sua tristeza, "Que pena. Eu tinha um tratamento especial para todos os meus jogadores de Quadriboll esta noite", ele gesticulou para a multidão de colegas nossos, "Senhorita Jones", ele disse, direcionando-se a multidão.

A multidão se dividiu. No centro estava uma mulher alguns centímetros mais alta que eu. Reconheci-a imediatamente. Seus cabelos escuros e proeminentes olhos brilhantes eram inconfundíveis. Tinha-a visto muitas vezes em _Quadriboll Ilustrado_. Parada à minha frente estava a capitã das Holyhead Harpias, Guga Jones.

"Gostaria que você conhecesse uma donzela um tanto quanto fascinante", Slughorn disse, acompanhando-a em minha direção, "Gina Weasley"

Atordoada, apertei sua mão, "Oi", consegui dizer. Aquela era _a _Guga Jones, batedora de um time internacional de Quadriboll. Tinha levado o time para o terceiro lugar ano passado e, pelo jeito, estavam com tudo esse ano. O time parecia perfeito.

"Horácio tem estado ocupado falando sem parar sobre você e Harry Potter", falou, "Dizem que Harry é o melhor apanhador que essa escola viu em anos"

Assenti, "Ele é"

"Mas também dizem que você tem habilidade nata com vassouras", disse. Ela segurou um omnóculos, "Horácio foi bondoso o bastante para me providenciar uma amostra", ela ergueu o objeto na altura dos olhos e olhou lá dentro, "Sim, entendo o que eles dizem"

"Obrigada, senhora Jones", falei, sem saber muito bem o que dizer.

"Me chame de Guga", retrucou, e depois perguntou, "Você tem ainda dois anos de colégio?", quando confirmei, ela continuou, "Só pode melhorar", ela enfiou a mão no bolso e tirou de lá de dentro um cartão. Entregou-o a mim, "Quando se formar, assegure-se de nos procurar. Podemos precisar de suas habilidades"

Peguei o cartão e estudei-o. Em letras douradas brilhantes, seu nome estava no topo, seguido pelo status de capitã, sua posição no time e endereço. Estava muda enquanto virava o cartão em minha mão. Uma jogadora profissional de Quadriboll me considerou talentosa e me deu a possibilidade de seguir uma vida que eu só podia sonhar com.

"É uma pena que eu não pudesse conhecer Harry Potter esta noite", ela disse, sorrindo da minha fascinação com o cartão, "Eu gostaria de dar-lhe um cartão"

Eu não queria ser grossa e lembrar-lhe que seu time era composto por mulheres, algo que ela com certeza já sabia. Ela deve ter identificado minha confusão, porque sorriu, "Conheço alguns times que adorariam tê-lo, embora tenha que admitir que me sinto tentada a burlar a regra só-para-mulheres"

Sorri de volta para ela. Todas as matérias sobre a mulher observavam o quanto ela adorava competição. Se ela desejava passar Harry para outro time, devia ser verdade. Mas tinha um problema, "Ele vai ser auror", eu disse.

Guga assentiu, compreensiva, "Não esperava menos dele"

Horácio interrompeu e nos lembrou que o jantar esfriaria rápido. Seguindo sua direção, Guga e eu nos sentamos próximas uma da outra, mastigando um pedaço de torta de carne de fígado e bebericando nosso suco de abóbora. Trocamos histórias sobre Quadriboll e contos sobre vôos a noite inteira, rindo juntas e aproveitando a atmosfera agradável. Perto do fim da refeição, tiramos várias fotos juntas.

Deixando a festa naquela noite, eu estava eternamente grata que Hermione tivesse me forçado a ir ao evento. Ainda segurando o cartão em minha mão, virei-me para ela e antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ela falou, "Eu não disse que você iria querer vir?", sem qualquer palavra, abracei minha amiga.

Harry precisou de algum tempo para substituir Kátia. Quando finalmente convidou Dino, ele estava exultante em fazer parte do time. Eu estava contente por ele, também, embora Simmas não tenha gostado muito da idéia. Ele afirmava que tinha treinado Dino e que não era justo. Pensei que suas reclamações eram infundadas, já que Dino foi melhor nos testes.

O primeiro treino com Dino foi muito bem... a não ser por Rony. Eu não conseguia entender como meu irmão podia estar ficando _pior_ depois de todo os treinos que tivemos. Quando ele fez a boca de Demelza sangrar, Harry terminou o treino alguns minutos depois.

Depois de sair do vestiário, Dino e eu saímos de mãos dadas. Ele conversava animadamente sobre o jogo porvir e o gloriei por um trabalho bem feito. Sorri. As coisas estavam andando muito bem com ele desde a nossa conversa em Hogsmeade. Já não era mais estranho quando estávamos juntos.

Pegando um atalho para a torre da Grifinória, Dino me parou no corredor deserto. Envergonhado, ele tirou um pedaço de papel de sua roupa e desdobrou-o, "Eu queria dar isso a você, Gina", disse, entregando-me o papel.

Perdi meu fôlego. Era maravilhoso e cheio de detalhes. Parecia que eu estava olhando um espelho. Ele tinha captado a cor exata do meu cabelo e mesmo a mecha que sempre ficava solta e caía na minha bochecha. Ele tinha lembrado de cada uma das minhas sardas mais proeminentes, "Isso é lindo", sussurrei. Observando o retrato, perguntei se ele usara mágica para captar aqueles intrigantes detalhezinhos.

"Não", ele respondeu.

"Onde aprendeu a fazer isso?"

"Aula de artes, no primário", retrucou, "Apesar de eu sempre ter tido facilidade para isso, mesmo antes da minha mãe me mandar para o colégio trouxa"

E naquele momento, olhando para aquele memorável retrato de mim mesma, sabendo que deve ter sido preciso horas para criá-lo, sabendo que ele deve conhecer meu rosto tão bem para desenhar cada pequeno detalhe, quis beijá-lo. Dobrando o desenho o mais rápido que pude e guardando-o no meu bolso, empurrei-o contra a parede e o fiz.

E não pensei que estava beijando meu amigo. Não pensei que era estranho. Lá, no corredor silencioso, nada mais importava. Ele era meu namorado e eu era sua namorada e queria beijá-lo... queria...

"Oi!"

**- Parte IV –**

Minutos mais tarde, fechei a porta da entrada da passagem com tanta força quanto possível. Enxuguei lágrimas de raiva dos meus olhos, negando-me a me submeter perante tal sentimento que eu não conseguia nem começar a entender. Ser pega me agarrando por meu irmão e Harry não estava na lista de coisas que eu queria fazer antes do fim da minha vida.

As palavras de Rony não tinham sido diferentes do que ele normalmente falaria, mas aquele momento era diferente. Ele tinha interrompido uma cena íntima e eu estava furiosa por vários motivos. Um, ele não tinha o direito de falar com de quem eu devia ou não gostar, namorar, beijar, me agarrar, mesmo transar se fosse o que eu quisesse. Dois, ele era muito covarde para juntar a coragem e convidar Hermione para sair e lá estava ele, bravo, e eu estava _feliz_...

Me dirigi às escadarias que davam acesso ao porta-retrato, pisando duro nos degraus de pedra enquanto repassava as coisas que tinha dito ao Rony em minha cabeça. Furiosa, percebi que tinha passado uma linha que eu não estava preparada para passar. Se eu estivesse mentalmente calma, teria conseguido fazer Rony entender o meu ponto de vista, mas eu estava furiosa e minhas palavras não podiam ser controladas.

E Rony tentando constantemente me enfeitiçar não ajudou em nada para acalmar minha raiva. Ele tinha sorte de eu não ter uma visão clara dele. Ele pode ter errado a pontaria, mas eu não faria o mesmo. E ele devia se considerar sortudo por Harry tê-lo empurrado contra a parede...

"_Harry..._", e aí estava o terceiro motivo pelo qual eu estava tão furiosa. Eu nunca quis que Harry me visse beijando Dino – ou qualquer outra pessoa, sob essa perspectiva -, mas isso não era o que mais me afetava como a terceira causa da minha fúria.

Quando Dino e eu nos separamos do beijo, Harry tinha uma expressão muito curiosa no rosto. Enquanto Rony me acusava pelo meu suposto comportamento indecente, Dino tinha tentado apelar para Harry, dando-lhe um sorriso semi-macho do tipo criança-pega-com-a-mão-no-pote-de-biscoito. Harry não o retornou e Dino optou por sair.

A expressão não abandonou seu rosto enquanto Rony e eu discutíamos. Harry não disse uma palavra sequer até que Rony quase me insultou, e Harry me defendeu. Harry não se moveu até que Rony sacou sua varinha na minha direção, e Harry se colou entre meu irmão e eu. Harry não agiu até que Rony quase me atingiu com um feitiço laranja, e ele empurrou Rony com tanta força contra a parede que eu podia jurar que era outra pessoa.

Cheguei ao quadro da Mulher Gorda e ela estava sentada lá, dormindo. Murmurei a senha para ela, mas ela não acordou. Aceitando sua hesitação, pensei no olhar que Harry me lançara outra vez. Eu não podia suportar, o olhar que eu não podia decifrar, o olhar que nunca vi lançar na minha direção antes, o olhar que eu jurava só poder significar ciúmes...

_Cala a boca, Gina... ele não está com ciúmes... nunca esteve, nunca estará..._

"Pó de fada!", berrei e a Mulher Gorda quase pulou para fora da moldura. Ela pareceu que ia reclamar, mas depois de olhar para meu rosto furioso, ela murmurou algo e o porta-retrato se abriu.

Trovejando Salão Comunal adentro, Dino estava esperando por mim. Tentei desejar boa noite para ele rapidamente, mas ele pegou minha mão e tentou me acalmar. Eu não queria ser grossa, então apertei sua mão e desejei boa noite novamente. Virei-me para o dormitório, com minhas costas voltadas para ele, e ele disse algo que me paralisou.

"Você viu o olhar que Harry me lançou?", Dino perguntou, "Você acha que ele gosta de você?"

Sem me virar, forcei uma gargalhada e tentei ignorar a sensação que essas palavras me passavam, "Sem chance, Dino", retruquei, "Ele me vê como a uma irmã. Se você está preocupado, acho que eles vão voltar logo"

Sem outra palavra, subi as escadas. Abrindo minha porta com certa violência, não gastei tempo para tirar as vestes de Quadriboll e joga-las no canto do quarto. Remexi a gaveta e encontrei meus pijamas, o tempo inteiro repassando os eventos pela minha mente perturbada.

_Harry gosta de mim_.

Não gosta, não.

_Mas aquele olhar que ele estava lançando a você..._

Era o olhar que um irmão lançaria.

_Mas Rony não olhou para você daquele jeito._

É, mas o Rony é um idiota.

_Excelente observação._

Eu não podia me permitir pensar daquela forma. Desde que encontrei Harry na estação King's Cross, eu mantive esperanças tolas, esperando irracionalmente que ele me notasse e gastando tempo demais analisando mais do que o necessário cada mísero olhar, cada mísera palavra, cada porcaria de mísero ato dele. Estava cansada disso.

Deitada na cama, encarando o teto, decidi que o olhar, o olhar tão curioso, era nada mais do que Harry olhando para alguém que ele considerava uma irmã mais nova e querendo protegê-la. Simples assim. Nada mais, nada menos...

Mas quando fui levada pelos meus sonhos, contei uma história diferente. Encontrei-me naquele mesmo atalho novamente, mas não com Dino, com Harry. Harry, e não Dino, estava me beijando e aquilo era algo que irmãos não faziam... Ah, era fácil trair meus pensamentos conscientes, mas fazer o mesmo com sonhos eram impossível.

Os dias seguintes, em relação a Rony, foram horríveis. Toda vez que passava por mim, ele olhava para frente e se negava a olhar para mim. Eu não achei que fosse possível que Rony piorasse de novo, mas no treino foi tão horrível, chegando até mesmo a reduzir Demelza às lágrimas. Eu jurava que ele estava prestes a dar um soco na cara do Harry.

Eu esperava que Rony reagisse às minhas palavras. Estava preparada para sua raiva direcionada a mim, que nunca durava mais do que alguns dias, mas eu não esperava que Hermione recebesse o pior da raiva de Rony. Rony não tinha tido nenhuma motivação em relação a Hermione.

Quando Hermione me procurou, quase às lágrimas, na noite anterior ao nosso primeiro jogo de Quadriboll, fiquei relutante em lhe contar o porquê de Rony estar agindo tão diferente. Quando finalmente contei a ela o que acontecera alguns dias antes, ela ficou quieta e não falou por alguns minutos.

"Você tinha que falar para ele sobre o Krum?", Hermione sussurrou, assoando o nariz com um lencinho, "Faz mais de um ano. Não significa mais nada"

"Eu não estava pensando direito. Desculpe", falei. Me sentia tão horrível, pensando no quanto eu tinha aumentando os obstáculos para Hermione.

"Por que ele tem que ficar tão bravo comigo?", Hermione perguntou, voltando-se para ninguém mais do que eu. Ela sacudiu a cabeça e se levantou para partir. Quando perguntei para onde ela ia, ela falou, "Preciso ficar sozinha", ela saiu do quarto, mal olhando para mim. Não podia culpá-la por estar brava comigo. _Eu_ estaria brava comigo.

Mas Hermione esqueceria completamente sua raiva em relação a mim na noite seguinte.

Rony entrou no Salão Comunal parecendo irritado. Enquanto ele fechava o buraco do porta-retrato, os grifinórios o aclamaram e até mesmo o encontrei para dar um tapinha nas costas congratulador. Ele tentava desesperadamente esconder a satisfação de ser o centro das atenções. Agarrando a mão de meu irmão, falei para ele, "Eu posso ainda estar brava com você, mas aquele foi um jogo excelente"

Antes que Rony pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Lilá ficou do meu lado e sorriu impetuosa. Ela se inclinou na direção de Rony e sussurrou algo em sua orelha e depois de alguns segundos, o sorriso de Rony era maior que o corpo de Córmaco. Ele me olhou zombeteiro enquanto assentia para Lilá. Ela agarrou sua mão e o guiou para longe de mim. Eles se sentaram na cadeira mais próxima e começaram a se beijar com entusiasmo.

O Salão Comunal ficou mortalmente quieto por cinco segundos, enquanto eles assistiam a estranha cena à sua frente. Quando Harry entrou, os ânimos estavam uma vez mais ativos e envolveu o capitão em clamores e berros de júbilo. Parei ao seu lado, esperando falar com Harry uma vez mais antes de encerrar o dia.

Olhei para meu irmão e sua parceira de beijo e meu estômago revirou. Quando Harry se livrou de todo mundo, falei com ele brevemente e dei o fora, deixando-o meditar sobre as ações do melhor amigo. Virando-me, a vi.

Hermione estava paralisada entre Romilda e Córmaco, encarando Rony e Lilá. Seu rosto deixando clara a sua aflição. Sua boca estava levemente aberta, movendo como se ela quisesse dizer algo e seu lábio inferior começou a tremer. Seus olhos cintilaram quando a luz das velas iluminou suas pupilas, e eu não conseguia entender como as lágrimas não tinham caído ainda. Eu estava indo confortá-la quando uma mão me puxou.

"Bom jogo, Gina", Dino disse, beijando-me nos lábios, e entregando-me um momento de distração. Soltei-me dele rapidamente, mas Hermione tinha saído. Apesar de não saber para onde, vi Harry saindo pelo buraco do retrato e conclui que ele deve tê-la seguido.

"Meu irmão é o maior idiota que conheço", murmurei, voltando os olhos para meu namorado.

Ele deu de ombros, "Não era como se ele e Hermione estivessem namorando, era?"

Eu não queria dizer nada. Duas das pessoas mais importantes da minha vida não estavam em termos amigáveis comigo naquele momento e eu não precisava de uma terceira com quem me frustrar. Formei o melhor sorriso possível que pude dar, disse a Dino que ia dormir, e sai do Salão Comunal, despedindo-me de todos.

Hermione rapidamente me encontrou, no dia seguinte. Quando a vi caminhando em minha direção, esperei que começasse a falar sobre Rony instantaneamente. Ao invés disso, ela me abraçou, pediu desculpas por ter sido tão fria comigo e começou a falar sobre a festa de Natal que estava porvir. Eu mal ouvi, tentando entendê-la. Ela estava agindo como se nada tivesse acontecendo, e fazendo um ótimo trabalho.

As semanas seguintes não melhoraram em nada a situação. Rony e Lilá estavam unidos pelos lábios a cada chance que tinham – o que era, aparentemente, uma quantidade absurda. Qualquer um próximo a Rony se sentia extremamente desconfortável e aposto que Harry, pela primeira vez, estava feliz por estar nas aulas, então os pombinhos não podiam ficar agarrados. Eu estava secretamente feliz que os gêmeos não tenham inventado Lábios Extensíveis ao invés das orelhas.

Hermione os evitava a todos os custos, o que era fácil de fazer quando eles estavam juntos. Eu ainda não tenho certeza de como ela conseguiu viver com Lilá no mesmo dormitório. Imaginava ela tentando dormir enquanto Lilá e Parvati fofocavam sobre Rony, o tempo todo tentando abafar os ouvidos com o travesseiro. Talvez ela tenha usado um feitiço Imperturbável.

"Será que dá para desistir, Gina?", Hermione sussurrou para mim, na biblioteca. Eu tinha tentado, em vão, convencê-la de falar com Rony, "Não vou falar com ele quando não fiz nada para merecer esse tratamento, exceto por beijar Vítor Krum"

Distrai-me olhando para a mesa, "Eu sinto muito mesmo", falei, tentando me redimir pela brecha que dera semanas atrás. Eu podia ter acabado com todas as chances de Hermione ser minha cunhada e me sentia horrível.

"Já falamos sobre isso!", ela rosnou, folheando o seu livro de Encantos enquanto eu ouvia Pirraça cantarolando um cântico natalino nos corredores, "Você não poderia saber como Rony reagiria. Não a culpo por nada. Rony é perfeitamente capaz de ser um idiota sozinho"

Assenti, mas não conseguia expulsar o sentimento de responsabilidade. Queria dizer mais sobre o assunto, mas Hermione me silenciou novamente e mudou de assunto.

"Além do mais", ela disse, "Precisamos nos preocupar com o Harry agora"

**- Parte V -**

Meu coração acelerou. Eu omitira os detalhes do olhar de Harry quando contei a ela sobre Rony e ele me flagrando beijando Dino e eu ainda tinha que discutir essa atitude de irmão mais velho recém adquirida por Harry. Tinha deixado esses detalhes fora das nossas conversas, porque eu não queria incomodar Hermione enquanto ela estava fervendo em fúria com Rony. Fiquei satisfeita em constatar que ela notara sem que eu dissesse nada.

"Ouvi um grupo de garotas, no banheiro, falando em fazê-lo beber uma poção do amor", Hermione respondeu, destruindo minha teoria de que ela tinha percebido as atitudes de Harry em relação a mim, "Ele terá grandes problemas se não convidar alguém logo"

Imaginei-me, por um segundo, aceitando o convite de Harry para a festa e caminhando de mãos dadas para o escritório de Slughorn. Expulsei aquela imagem da minha mente e juntei minhas coisas, inventado a desculpa de que eu precisava encontrar Dino.

Indo rapidamente em direção a saída, virei o fim do corredor e esbarrei direto com Draco Malfoy. Meus livros voaram para todas as direções enquanto o sonserino loiro dava um sorrisinho rouco. Abaixei-me para recolher minhas coisas e ergui os olhos para ele. Ele parecia não ter tido uma boa noite de sono em semanas.

"Veja por onde anda, Weasley", zombou, pisando em um dos meus livros em direção à entrada da biblioteca. Não disse mais nada enquanto se esgueirava para dentro do recinto.

Resmunguei algumas palavras em sua direção e encarei a biblioteca, pensando em todas as maneiras que poderia azará-lo na próxima vez que nos encontrássemos. Voltei-me para a minha tarefa e encontrei-me encarando o mais fantástico par de olhos esmeralda que eu já tinha visto.

Harry estava abaixado na mesma altura que eu, segurando meus livros de Poções na minha direção. Ele me deu um sorriso envergonhado, "Tudo bem, Gina?"

Assenti e tudo pareceu derreter enquanto eu me perdia em seus olhos, "Só derrubei minhas coisas", sussurrei, esquecendo de qualquer filho de Comensais da Morte que cruzara meu caminho.

Entregando-me o último livro caído, nós dois nos levantamos, "Estou procurando pela Hermione. Ela está aí?", perguntou.

"Cansado de ser a platéia do Rony?", questionei.

Assentiu, "Eu gostaria que eles só voltassem a ser amigos novamente"

"Você sabe o quão teimosos eles são", rebati, "Veja há quanto tempo eles gostam um do outro", eu sabia que estava entrando em águas perigosas, revelando um pouco dos sentimentos pessoais de Hermione, mas eu não achava que ainda era um segredo. Harry ou tinha falado com Rony sobre isso ou notado o mesmo, porque concordou.

"Então, vai levar o Dino para a festa?", Harry perguntou, e pensei ter visto um brilho nos seus olhos quando pronunciou o nome de Dino, mas assumi tê-lo imaginado.

Assenti, quase odiando por informar-lhe tal coisa. Apontei para ele e disse, "Tem uma fila de garotas esperando para ser convidada pelo famoso Harry Potter. Qual chamou sua atenção?"

Harry pareceu que ia ficar enjoado. Ia perguntar se ele estava bem, mas Pirraça interrompeu, gargalhando e berrando, "Weezy e Potty!", berrou, apontando para acima de nossas cabeças, na direção do teto, "Melhor não quebrar as tradições natalinas"

Ambos olhamos para cima e vimos o azevinho que não estivera ali segundos atrás. Pirraça tinha obviamente colocado-o lá enquanto estávamos distraídos. Ri nervosamente enquanto olhava para Harry, que parecia estar começando a ficar enjoado uma vez mais.

Enquanto Pirraça dançava em nossa volta, segurei nervosamente o livro em minhas mãos, esperando derrubá-los novamente em antecipação. Claro que eu sabia que ele não ia me beijar debaixo do azevinho por muitas razões, a primeira e principal sendo que ele não tinha desejo algum de beijar alguém que ele via como sua irmã mais nova, mas eu não podia evitar pensar...

"Dino!", quase berrei, vendo meu namorado andando pelo outro extremo do corredor. Dando um tapinha no ombro de Harry, quase corri para Dino. Fiquei levemente corada como se tivesse sido pega no flagra. Não tinha motivo para me sentir culpada. Não era como se eu tivesse planejado o encontro embaixo do azevinho.

"Aquilo era um azevinho?", Dino perguntado, olhando para a entrada da biblioteca. Olhei para trás e não vi Harry, mas Pirraça agarrou o objeto e saiu flutuando na direção contrária.

Atropelando as palavras, tentei explicar a situação para ele. Dino simplesmente sorriu quando entendeu o que acontecera. No final da minha história, Dino falou, "Não estou bravo com você. Era o Pirraça", acrescentou, tentando acalmar minha expressão preocupada, "Não importa o que você diga, Gina. Harry não pára mais de olhar para você"

Depois do comentário esclarecedor de Dino, comecei a estudar ainda mais o comportamento de Harry. Era definitivamente suspeito. Por exemplo, sempre que pegava com Harry olhando na minha direção, ele fingia que não estava olhando para mim, e ele continuamente tentava encontrar momentos de contato físico, mas se afastaria logo depois, como se tivesse cometido algum tipo de pecado mortal.

Uma das evidências mais significantes de que Harry estava começando a gostar de mim foi seu convite à Luna para a festa natalina de Slughorn. Sem qualquer ofensa à Luna, porque ela é uma pessoa absolutamente adorável, ela não é o tipo de pessoa que a maioria dos garotos estenderia a mão romanticamente. Harry ir com a Luna para a festa era equivalente a Harry levando sua irmã (se tivesse uma). Ela era uma opção segura.

O que significava que Harry não podia convidar quem ele realmente queria. Continuei analisando-o intensamente para descobrir se qualquer outra garota causava nele aquele olhar ansioso que ele costumava ter quando olhava para Cho, mas ele não estava olhando para ninguém... OK... risca isso... ele estava olhando para _mim_.

Com tudo isso ocupando minha mente, precisava falar com Hermione. Ela não me guiaria na direção errada e seria uma chance excelente de distraí-la de sua recente discussão com meu irmão. Ao invés disso, ela me surpreendeu com a informação de que tinha aceitado o convite de Córmaco para a festa de Natal.

"_Você o quê?_", perguntei, perturbada, esquecendo completamente de Harry por um momento, "Hermione, você só está fazendo isso para deixar Rony com ciúmes"

"Ah, não estou", e riu, não como um riso da Hermione, mas um riso eu-sou-uma-colegial-tentando-me-vingar-do-garoto-que-eu-gosto, "Além do mais, você não pode falar nada. Você tem tentado fazer ciúmes no Harry há mais de um ano"

"_Como é que é_?", perguntei, incrédula, "Acontece que eu gosto muito do Dino. Pode dizer o mesmo em relação ao Córmaco?"

"Claro que posso", ela disse de uma forma não muito convincente, "Ele é forte... e ele é muito bom em Quadriboll..."

"Você não se importa com Quadriboll!", gritei, histérica, "Você se importa com o Rony! Francamente, Hermione, você é a melhor no colégio, mas quando se trata de problemas do coração, você é tão cega quanto ele"

**- Parte VI -**

Mais tarde naquela noite, Dino e eu estávamos bebendo ponche numa boa mesa afastada, no canto da festa de Slughorn. Enquanto ele falava sobre seus planos para as férias, me diverti com os relances de Harry salvando Luna de situações desconfortáveis.

"Ela realmente seguiu em frente", Dino disse, apontando para o casal um tanto quanto estranho formado por Hermione e Córmaco. Ela parecia aterrorizada por estar perto dele, "Você acha que ela gosta mesmo do idiota?", me perguntou.

Escarneci e sacudi a cabeça, negando. Enquanto assistia os dois, Córmaco apontou avidamente para um azevinho. Antes que Hermione pudesse reagir, ele tinha colado seus lábios nos dela. Cobri minha boca com a mão, numa mistura de nojo com diversão.

"Isso é revoltante", Dino disse, fingindo vomitar.

"Bem feito", retruquei, assistindo-a escapar do amasso babado de Córmaco e fugindo pela multidão. Senti-me levemente deprimida pela situação por um momento, venho que tinham sido _minhas_ palavras que começaram esse fiasco Rony-Lilá-Hermione-Córmaco. Recuperei-me do pensamento imediatamente. Não era minha culpa que Rony tivesse interpretado minhas palavras da forma que interpretara e não era minha culpa que Hermione escolhera um idiota babão para conseguir fazer sua vingança.

"Não é essa a Rita Skeeter?", Dino questionou, apontando na direção da jornalista papeando com uma mulher de meia-idade.

"O que essa repórter idiota está fazendo aqui?", rosnei. Pensei que ela não fosse aceita nos terrenos de Hogwarts. Esperava que ela não estivesse pesquisando por novas maneiras de arruinar a vida de alguém. Ela me aborrecia apesar do fato de ter parcialmente se redimido Fevereiro anterior.

Aparentemente, um cavalheiro baixo estava se perguntando a mesma coisa. Ele correu até ela na companhia de um homem alto um tanto mal encarado e proclamou alto, "Rita? O quê, diabos, você está fazendo aqui?"

"Horácio me convidou, Eldred. Já que fui re-contratada pelo jornal, ele tinha esperanças que eu escrevesse um bom artigo para inflar seu ego", Rita retrucou.

"_Eldred...?"_, perguntei para mim mesma. Aquele devia ser o autor sobre quem Hermione falara. Perguntei-me se ela conseguira encontrá-lo. Olhei para o homem que acompanhava o escritor. Esfomeado, ele me encarou.

"Você acha que ele é o vampiro que falaram que viria?", Dino perguntou, "Ele parece com um, pelo menos"

Silenciei-o. Tinha acabado de ouvir Eldred mencionar o nome de Harry.

"... e lhe disse que poderia fazer muito dinheiro. O garoto recusou", Eldred falou, perturbado, "Tem que me dizer, Rita, como você conseguiu aquela entrevista exclusiva com o garoto no inverno passado?"

Rita reposicionou os óculos, "Ele a estava fazendo para ser nobre", revirou os olhos enquanto continuava, "O garoto não veria uma oportunidade de negócio nem que ela a estivesse encarando de frente"

"Acho que precisamos de mais pessoas com ele, então", a outra mulher finalmente se pronunciou.

Eldred voltou-se para ela, extremamente surpreso que houvesse outra pessoa na conversa, "Tivemos o prazer de nos conhecer?"

"Essa é Joanne Rowling", Rita apresentou-a, "Ela é uma autora, também, mas nem de longe tão conhecida quanto você. Talvez se lembre de seu conto infantil? _Coelho e senhor Abelha_?"

Eldred esticou a mão e sacudiu a mão estendida de Joanne, "Meu filho adora a história", Eldred retrucou, "Mas escreveu aquilo anos atrás, Joanne. Certamente está planejando algo"

"Viajando muito", Joanne falou, "Fiz muitas universidades trouxas no exterior. Eles têm uma cultura fascinante"

"Joanne aqui é o que chamamos no mundo jornalista de puritana", Rita disse, "Acha que uma história deve ser contada para o bem das pessoas"

Joanne olhou para Rita, irritada. Presumi que aquilo fosse uma discussão que elas tiveram antes. Joanne falou, "E você acha que uma história só deveria ser contada se valesse um galeão"

"Tenho bocas para alimentar", Rita rebateu. Voltou sua atenção para Eldred que parecia se divertir com a discussão, "O que pensa?"

"Francamente", Eldred disse, "Eu não escreveria algo que eu soubesse que não faria meus bolsos ficarem mais pesados"

Joanne sacudiu a cabeça, desapontada, "Essa é uma política crescente pelo mundo", falou, "Autores, repórteres...", listou, "O _Profeta Diário_ é um ótimo exemplo", deu uma pausa, enquanto tentava recordar da próxima informação, "Na verdade, o mundo trouxa está indo pelo mesmo caminho. Ainda na semana passada, falei com um repórter do _New York Times_ e ele me disse a mesma coisas que vocês dois disseram"

"_New York Times_?", Rita questionou.

"O jornal trouxa dos Estados Unidos", Joanne replicou, "Decaindo rapidamente, na minha opinião"

"Vocês viram Hermione?"

Pulei quando Córmaco pareceu surgir do nada. Rapidamente fingi ter visto minha amiga perto da porta e falei isso para Córmaco. Ele rapidamente sumiu pela multidão, mas ocupando o lugar dele estava o vampiro que tinha feito seu caminho na direção da nossa mesa.

"Sanguini, falei para não andar por aí!", Eldred berrou, agarrando o vampiro e escoltando-o para longe da nossa mesa. Mantendo a mão firme em seu convidado, Eldred olhou para Joanne, "Gostaria de conhecer Harry Potter?"

Joanne imediatamente assentiu, mas depois balançou a cabeça, "Já está tarde e tenho que ir..."

Os quatro desapareceram. Olhando na direção da porta, vi Harry se esgueirar para a Capa de Invisibilidade. A porta abriu aparentemente sozinha e depois se fechou. Sem mais distrações, voltei minha atenção para Dino.

"Me concede essa dança?", Dino perguntou, enquanto a música Celestina Warbeck começou a chegar aos nossos ouvidos. Era uma música adorável e o momento oportuno.

"Claro", falei, colocando minhas mãos nas dele.

Nos levantamos, e sem nos importar se mais alguém estava dançando ou não, nós acompanhamos a música lentamente nos braços um do outro, e aproveitamos o resto da festa de Slughorn. Talvez, se tivéssemos a chance, poderíamos _acidentalmente_ passar por um azevinho.

**- Parte VII -**

O feriado de Natal chegou e eu estava triste que Rony e Hermione ainda não tivessem se reconciliado. Aquilo significava que ela provavelmente não iria nos visitar no feriado. Sentada no meu quarto, embrulhando presentes de natal para minha família, ouvi minha porta se abrir e me voltei para ver quem era.

"Fred! Jorge!", berrei, derrubando as caixas e correndo na direção dos meus irmãos a quem não via desde o verão. Abracei os dois e falei o quanto senti sua falta.

Fred e Jorge olharam, por cima do meu ombro, a pilha de caixas depositada na minha cama, "O que é que você está fazendo, querida irmã?", Fred perguntou, me rodeando e checando os papéis de embrulho e presentes.

"Embrulhando presentes", respondi.

"Algo para nós?", Jorge questionou, observando a calculadora trouxa que tinha encontrado para Papai no vilarejo local.

"Felizmente, eu já embrulhei o presente de vocês", falei, apontando para duas caixas coloridas bem embrulhadas no topo da pilha das caixas arrumadas. Cada uma delas tinha uma garrafa de saliva de **Droxy **que eu tinha encontrado nos porões de Hogwarts. Os gêmeos tinham me falado que estavam ficando sem e precisavam de mais.

Fred e Jorge pegaram suas respectivas caixas e deram uma boa sacudida, mas não houve barulho algum. Pedi a Mamãe que fizesse um feitiço anti-sacudidas nas caixas para mim. Desapontados, os gêmeos desistiram e centraram sua atenção em mim.

"Ouviu as boas novas?", Fred perguntou.

"Mamãe deve ter te dado o presente de natal adiantado", Jorge disse.

"O quê?"

"Pode ser que ela faça você dividir o quarto com Fleur", Fred falou.

Rosnei. Isso faria o meu Natal tão maravilhoso, pensei sarcasticamente. Como se passar o verão inteiro com Fleur não fosse tortura o suficiente, agora eu teria que dividir o mesmo quarto com ela. Rezava para que Mamãe mudasse de idéia.

"Por que ela não pode ficar com Gui?", perguntei-me em voz alta, "Eles vão se casar"

"Você sabe como a Mamãe é", Jorge rebateu.

"_Das antigas",_ pensei. Expulsei os pensamentos de ficar no mesmo quarto que a francesinha da minha mente e perguntei-me se eu devia dar algo a ela de Natal. Não tinha pensado sobre isso e certamente não pensaria mais no assunto.

"Como a loja está indo?", perguntei, mudando de assunto.

"Nós tivemos uma quantidade impressionante de pedidos de Hogwarts antes do feriado", Fred comentou.

"Vinte poções do amor para vinte mocinhas ávidas", Jorge falou.

"E sinceramente esperamos que _você_ não seja uma delas", Fred acrescentou.

Ri. Para que precisava de uma poção do amor, quando tinha Dino? "Talvez tenha sido assim que Lilá se apaixonou por Rony", murmurei.

Os gêmeos me olharam animados e perguntaram o que eu quis dizer com o comentário. Ri, contei a história a eles e supliquei que eles tirassem sarro dele por isso. Eles concordaram, mas expressaram suas surpresas por Rony ter escolhido Lilá como companheira de amasso e não Hermione.

Depois de toda minha observação sobre Harry nos últimos quatro meses, em algum lugar nesse meio tempo eu tinha tornado um jogo de satisfação pessoal de tocá-lo a toda oportunidade. Por uma desculpa qualquer, eu dava um tapinha em seu ombro, divertidamente bater na sua perna, mesmo tirando aquele pó de seu cabelo, só para ver a reação que receberia. Notei que qualquer contato físico com ele resultava na mesma resposta tensa e tenho vergonha de admitir que eu tinha algum tipo de nociva fascinação ao ver os arrepios subindo o seu braço.

Estava pronta para roçar meu pé no de Harry uma vez mais no jantar de Natal quando Mamãe viu nosso irmão a muito perdido, Percy, pela janela, caminhando em direção a entrada com o Ministro. Percy ainda não tinha se reconciliado conosco e duvidei que sua aparição fosse muito mais do que uma desculpa para trazer o Ministro com ele.

Estava certa. Assim que Rufus teve a oportunidade, convidou Harry para dar um passeio com ele, lá fora, para observar o jardim. Embora Mamãe abordasse um desconfortável Percy, o resto de nós, à mesa, sentamos num silêncio de pedra, como se tivéssemos sido petrificados.

Depois de alguns minutos disso, empurrei minha cadeira para me retirar, mas Mamãe me lançou aquele olhar e parei no meio da ação. Tremendo de raiva, voltei a sentar e olhei para Fred e Jorge que pareciam tão irritados quanto eu.

"Está se dando bem em Londres?", Mamãe perguntou. Recusei a pensar que Mamãe estava alheia ao verdadeiro motivo porque Percy estava em pé na nossa cozinha depois de um ano e meio de pouco para nenhum contato.

"Sim", Percy disse, nervosamente, tentando esconder o desconforto. Colocou a mãos nas costas da cadeira vazia de Harry e segurou-a firmemente, os nós de seus dedos tornando-se brancos. Harry, notei, apesar da falta de cabelos ruivos e sardas, fazia mais parte da família do que Percy.

"Está trocando suas roupas de baixo todos os dias?", Fred perguntou, seus olhos cerrados para o nosso irmão, "Sempre teve problemas para se lembrar delas"

O rosto de Percy ficou branco. Mamãe paralisou no ato, lançando olhares perigosos a Fred, desafiando-o a arruinar a volta ao lar.

"Junte-se conosco para o jantar, Percy", Jorge disse, olhando a mesa, buscando por algo. Pegou a própria faca e continuou, "Ainda temos a faca com a qual vocês nos apunhalou. Quer que eu a fie para uma nova rodada?"

Mamãe colocou as mãos no quadril e berrou o nome de Jorge tão alto que me encolhi. Não querendo ser excluída da humilhação de Percy, abri minha boca para dizer algo, mas Mamãe me lançou um olhar tão poderoso que não ousei falar. Ao invés disso, deslizei minha varinha para fora do bolso e apontei-a para a mesa. Murmurando um feitiço, uma colher de uva passa se ergueu da tigela.

Duas colheres se uniram à minha e eu soube que Fred e Jorge tinham gostado da idéia. As três colheres flutuaram no ar por um segundo, mofando de Percy e ignorando Mamãe. Com um aceno de nossas varinhas, a comida se espalhou por todo o rosto de Percy.

Ele recuou, cuspindo a comida de sua boca e limpando-a de seu rosto. Irado, ele nos encarou e disse, "Eu sabia que essa era uma péssima idéia"

Mamãe começou a berrar conosco enquanto Percy saía da casa. Não me importei. Valeu por qualquer punição que viríamos a receber. Apesar de Mamãe normalmente poder gritar por horas de uma vez só, se debulhou em lágrimas e saiu da cozinha. Os gêmeos se entreolharam e logo a seguiram para consolá-la.

Gui e Fleur se retiraram da mesa e olhei para Papai que tinha colocado na colher o resto de seu pudim e estava levando, ansiosamente, a colher à boca. Era como se ele estivesse alheio a toda a cena.

**- Parte VIII -**

Rony remexeu a comida em seu prato com a faca. Olhando em volta e descobrindo que Harry não tinha voltado para a casa, perguntei a Rony se ele ia buscar por ele. Rony sacudiu a cabeça, disse que Harry não ia fugir e que ficaria bem. Retirei-me, agarrei minha capa do cabide e sai da casa.

Quando saí da Toca para a varanda, quase tropecei em Harry. Ele tinha se sentado no último degrau, encarando distraidamente a noite de inverno. Acima de nossas cabeças, nuvens cinzentas lançaram uma sombra escura sobre o gramado e lançou um novo bombardeio de neve para se unir às já caídas e amarronzadas que cobriam o solo. Uma rajada repentina de vento cortante tomara conta do balanço da varanda que Harry e eu havíamos dividido tantos meses atrás, balançando-o para frente e para trás como se um usuário invisível estivesse sentado nele.

Pedindo desculpas, ele se levantou para sair de perto de mim. Ele deu um passo para fora da varanda, pisando na neve fresca e branca do jardim e deu o fora. Fiquei parada nos degraus, assistindo Harry se afastar. Depois de alguns passos, mal conseguia discernir a silhueta de Harry. Suspirando, cogitei em não segui-lo, mas não podia deixar o garoto vagar sozinho; pensando por si próprio.

Pulei da varanda e segui suas pegadas para que eu não precisasse fazer as minhas próprias. Pisando cuidadosamente dentro de cada um dos seus rastros, grunhi enquanto esticava as pernas para igualar suas passadas. Depois de alguns momentos, Harry parou a frente e voltou-se para mim, tentando entender o que era aquele barulho todo.

"O que está fazendo, Gina?", perguntou, rindo do meu esforço.

"Estou... tentando... alcançar... você", respondi, pulando de pegada em pegada, "Mas você é muito mais alto que eu e não é fácil seguir os seus rastros"

Ele esperou que eu me juntasse a ele. Quando finalmente o alcancei, a neve caía com intensidade. Os flocos se amontoavam em nossos cabelos e ri da visão de Harry parado ali, neve derretendo contra o calor de sua pele. Ele parecia ter açúcar salpicado em seu cabelo.

"Encontro ruim com o ministro?", perguntei, gesticulando para que ele me seguisse de volta a varanda para sairmos da neve que caía.

Nós dois andamos mais lentamente do que o normal, Harry assentiu, olhando para além da quadra de Quadriboll congelada. Tenho certeza de que ele estava desejando que o clima não estivesse tão miserável para que ele pudesse liberar um pouco de seu estresse voando. Ele esfregou as mãos uma na outra e explicou sobre o que ele e Rufus tinham conversado.

"Ele me chamou de homem de Dumbledore", Harry falou, os olhos brilhando com o pensamento.

"Pensou que era um insulto, não pensou?", perguntei, notando quão fácil era, para mim, manter Harry sorrindo, "Então, você está do lado ruim do Ministério? Como você se sente em relação a isso?"

Harry deu de ombros. Ele, obviamente, não poderia se importar menos com o que o Ministério pensava sobre ele, "Devastado, é claro", respondeu. Limpando mais neve de seu rosto, perguntou, "E como o jantar com Percy foi? Não quis interromper a reunião"

Gargalhei, lembrando da máscara de comida que demos a ele, "A primeira coisa que ele devia ter feito era pedir desculpas", falei, fazendo uma careta descontente, continuando com a história. Ele achou que os comentários de Fred e Jorge foram grossos, mas engraçados, e adorou a refeição que, graciosamente, fornecemos ao nosso irmão, "Fred e Jorge foram atrás de Mamãe quando ela começou a chorar e vim procurar você"

Harry parecia espantado por eu tê-lo procurado, "Por quê?", perguntou, suavemente.

Estremeci e tirei a neve que se prendera na minha sobrancelha. Tinham muitos motivos porque o tinha procurado, mas principalmente porque eu teria feito a mesma coisa se fosse ele e eu desejaria a companhia de Harry, "Ao contrário do ministro", comecei, "existem muitas pessoas aqui que gostam de você. Rony, meus pais, os gêmeos...", não pude evitar tocar seu braço e continuar, "e eu"

Ele estremeceu e suspeitei que não tinha muito a ver com o vento frio que estava cortando nossos corpos. Antes que ele pudesse reagir, coloquei meu pé no primeiro degrau da varanda e, porque a neve tinha caído lá também, escorreguei e cai de costas, na neve.

"Gina!", Harry berrou, tentando me alcançar, mas não conseguindo. O garoto podia me salvar da memória de Tom Riddle, mas não de um degrau escorregadio? Ele parecia preocupado, mas se acalmou quando ouviu minha gargalhada. Olhando para meu rosto encantando, um sorriso irrompeu e ofereceu sua mão a mim.

Apesar dos flocos de neve estarem gelados contra minha bochecha, não pude parar de rir. Peguei a mão de Harry, mas não tentei levantar. Ao invés disso, puxei-o para a neve ao meu lado, mas suspeitei que ele poderia ter resistido mais.

"Rony e eu costumávamos esperar ansiosos pelo inverno", falei, movendo meus braços num movimento de leque, "porque fazíamos anjos de neve em todos os lugares", movi minhas pernas da mesma forma. Enquanto fazia meu anjo de neve, olhei para Harry que parecia entretido demais me observando, "Vai", falei, jogando um pouco de neve em seu rosto, "tenta".

Harry pareceu relutante, mas bati minhas pestanas e ele deu de ombros, na neve, e me imitou. Depois de alguns movimentos de braços e pernas, nós dois nos colocamos de pé para darmos uma olhada nas nossas obras-primas. Lado a lado, nossos anjos sem rostos nos encararam.

Foi então que notei a coisa mais instigante, talvez criada pelo acaso ou pelo ato inconsciente de nossas mentes. Dando um largo sorriso, apontei para nossas criações e comentei tão inocente quanto pude, "Olha só, Harry, nossos anjos estão de mãos dadas!"

Como eu suspeitava, Harry reagiu da mesma maneira que tinha reagido todo o feriado, talvez do mesmo jeito desde o verão. Virando-se para a varanda para entrar na casa, não pude resistir dar-lhe outra palmadinha no braço e uma pergunta inocente, "Estou indo para a cama. Você vem?"

"O quê?", sobressaltou-se, tirando seus olhos dos anjos.

Ri de novo e subi a escada, deixando um Harry aturdido no frio. Fechando a porta, pensei em Dino e não pude evitar me sentir culpada por onde meus pensamentos estavam me levando. Estava envergonhada que, como durante o verão, não senti falta do meu namorado como eu sabia que deveria. Apesar da melhora do nosso relacionamento, senti uma vez mais como se estivesse voltando para Hogwarts para ver meu amigo, não meu namorado.

Olhando pela janela, a neve caindo estava menos intensa, quase como se tivesse caído só para nós, só para aquele momento. As nuvens cinzentas estavam começando a se afastar e o céu noturno estava começando a ficar claro. Algo diferente estava acontecendo entre Harry e eu e, ao contrário do céu, esse algo não estava claro ainda.

_Continua..._

_**N/T: **__Mais uma vez, não temos N/A, mas parece que cada capítulo é __melhor__ que o anterior! Vocês não têm essa impressão também?_

_Os sentimentos do Harry pela Gina são tão lindos! Eu adorei as conversas dele e o jeito como ele reage a ela..._

_Bom, só para atiçar vocês um pouquinho: no próximo capítulo, temos o beijo!_

_Gente, só para quem está interessado: __**no youtube tem um vídeo chamado "**__**HBP Sneak Peek (with H/G)**__**"**__**quem estiver interessado em dar uma olhada, tem uma cena muito fofa dos dois! E, se alguém conseguir, me esclareça se, na cena em questão, eles estão – ou não – se afastando de um beijo:D **_

_Eu ainda adoro o Dino, vocês sabem. _

_Mas esse Harry é tão lindo..._

_E a difamada volta do Percy? _

_Gargalhei muito com os gêmeos!_

_Respondendo às reviews..._

Mari.be

O que achou do ponto de vista da Gina desse trecho de EdP?!? Aqui está o novo capítulo:D

Igorsambora

Normalmente, atualizo uma vez a cada duas semanas! Prometo o próximo capítulo para a semana que vem!

Vanessa

Desculpa, Van! Desculpa _mesmo_, não quis deixar vocês preocupados. Mas estou escrevendo uma **Ted/Victoire** com uma amiga minha, você pode ler se quiser! Feliz Natal e ótimo ano novo para você também!

(x Carol x)

O Harry e a Gina na cena da biblioteca foi _tão_ lindo, não foi? Amo eles (suspira). Quando eu terminar a short, te aviso! Aqui está o novo capítulo e prometo o próximo em breve!

Grazi Potter GMM

Eu gosto do Dino... Muito mesmo. Mas ele não é o Harry. Ahauiahiuah. Me avise em relação a sua fic _e_ me diga se gostou do capítulo 11!

Sophia.DiLUA

Em inglês, existem muitas fanfics do ponto de vista da Gina, mas essa é, com certeza, a melhor:D E eu também acho o EdP o melhor livro:D Gostou do capítulo?

Juli-chan

Fico contente que você esteja gostando da fic! O que achou do novo capítulo?

Negreiros Potter

Eu também acho que a fic fica mais interessante a cada capítulo que passa! Eu já li sua fic! Não deixei nenhuma review? Vou cuidar disso agora mesmo!

Beatriz

É verdade. A Gina é perfeita para o Harry porque ela o faz rir:D Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo... e que goste um pouco mais do Dino! XD

Ari Duarte

Todas as conversas deles são lindas! Como eu amo os dois! XD Eu gosto do Dino... mas ele não é o Harry. Aqui está o novo capítulo!

thejealousone

It made sense. Well, kind of. Haiuahiahuiah See, everyone is enjoying your fic:D

Anaisa

Espera até ler o próximo capítulo, sócia (e _somos mesmo_ de novo!)! Amo você:D

_Espero que estejam gostando!_

_Aqui está o novo capítulo!_

_Por favor, comentem para dizer o que estão achando!!_

_Gii_


	12. A GarotaQueAmou

_**N/A: **__Pessoalmente, amo esse período da história. Infelizmente, tinham tantas outras coisas que eu queria incluir, mas não queria fazer outro capítulo. Tive que decidir que as coisas extras (Tonks/Lupin, interação com Draco, mais Luna, mais Neville, talvez até insinuações Neville/Luna) tinham que ser deixadas de lado pelo bem de seguir com a história._

_Tenho certeza quase absoluta de que já consegui tudo que queria para seguirmos para o Relíquias da Morte. O seguimento de tal livro deve ter entre 3 ou 4 capítulos. Depois disso, não planejo mais do que 1 ou 2 capítulos. Então, façam publicidade da história, deixem um comentário se se sentir à vontade, e, sem mais a adicionar, apresento a você o capítulo doze de "Nas Palavras de Gina Molly Potter"..._

**Capítulo 12 – A Garota-Que-Amou**

**- Parte I -**

Quando voltamos do feriado, muito pouco mudara. Hermione, apesar de minhas súplicas, recusava-se a falar com Rony. Rony, que se negava a falar com Hermione, voltara a beijar Lilá a qualquer oportunidade. Harry, que estava preso entre os dois, continuava olhando em minha direção a qualquer oportunidade que tinha.

A única coisa que tinha mudado fora Dino e eu. Não foi uma transformação muito grande, mas sim uma bem sutil. Ele estava ressentido que não tínhamos conseguido nos ver durante o feriado e, para tornar a situação ainda mais desconfortável, tinha pego Harry me observando no Salão Principal.

"Ele está fazendo de novo", Dino sussurrou para mim, durante o jantar, certa noite, "Ele não consegue ficar com os olhos longe de você por um segundo?"

"Talvez ele não esteja olhando para mim", respondi, bebericando meu suco de abóbora, "Talvez ele esteja olhando para o nada e eu aconteça de estar no meio"

"Toda a santa vez?", Dino perguntou. Ele enfiou a colher em seu pudim e tirou uma colherada de lá, "Não gosto que ele passe tanto tempo com sua família durante os feriados", enfiou o pudim na boca.

"Com quem mais ele passaria? Seus tios são horríveis"

Ele ignorou minha pergunta, "Você passa muito tempo com ele?"

Revirei meus olhos, "Ficamos na mesma casa, isso não seria óbvio?"

"Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer"

Talvez tenha sido o último momento íntimo que Harry e eu dividimos na neve; talvez fosse o fato de que eu estava começando a considerar que Harry poderia estar gostando de mim; talvez eu estivesse uma vez mais percebendo que Dino era um amigo melhor do que um namorado, mas eu estava ficando cada vez mais e mais perturbada com ele a medida que o novo ano nos abraçava.

Hermione parecia gratamente distraída dos seus problemas com Rony depois da lição de Harry com Dumbledore, em janeiro. Ela gastava uma boa quantidade de tempo na biblioteca, analisando livro atrás de livro.

Juntei-me a ela diversos dias em suas pesquisas enquanto os ventos de inverno assobiavam fortemente do lado de fora das janelas da biblioteca. Na mesa estava um conjunto de livros velhos. Suas capas estavam rasgadas e empoeiradas. O único fator em comum entre todas as publicações era que eles estavam ligados à magia negra.

Fechando o último livro de sua coleção com força, ela soltou um grunhido exasperado quando o próprio livro grunhiu. Pelas aparências, o que quer que ela estivesse pesquisando não podia ser encontrado em lugar algum na coleção colegial, legal ou restrito.

"Precisa de ajuda, Hermione?", perguntei a ela, pegando o menor livro com o título em uma língua que eu não conhecia e folheando-o. Dei uma olhada numa horrenda figura ilustrando as entranhas de um homem sendo puxadas de seu abdômen. Fiz uma careta e fechei o livro rapidamente.

"Bem", Hermione falou, "Você devia saber, a essa altura, que não posso lhe dizer"

Embora eu não tivesse ciência que aquela pesquisa em particular tinha relação com as lições de Harry, eu sabia que ela não tinha permissão para me contar o que Dumbledore estava ensinando a ele. Não que eu não tenha tentado tirar dela, mas a garota é teimosa quando queria.

"Mas vendo que _NENHUM_ desses livros tem me ajudado _DE MANEIRA ALGUMA"_, gesticulou para as pilhas de livros depositadas ao lado dela, na mesa, "Não tem nem o que _não_ te contar!", ela soltou um grito abafado e bateu com os punhos nos livros. Derrotada, deitou a cabeça na mesa. Não estava costumada a ser deixada pelos seus livros.

O livro que ela estivera lendo estava depositado ao lado dela com um pedaço de papel rasgado dentro, marcando uma página. Fiz pouco barulho enquanto o alcançava e ainda menos barulho ao escorregá-lo pela mesa. Na capa, estava escrito _Magias Mais Horríveis_. Abri na página marcada e passei os olhos pelo conteúdo.

Só havia duas coisas na página... A _Maldição Horblio_, nomeada em homenagem ao primeiro homem que a usara e explicando em detalhe como explodir várias partes do corpo... e _Horcruxe_... onde se lia "_da Horcruxe, mais perversa das invenções mágicas, não falaremos nem daremos instruções"_.

Claramente Hermione não estaria frustrada se estivesse procurando sobre a Maldição Horblio, porque existiam alguns parágrafos bem longos dedicados a ela. Relendo a explicação da Horcruxe, pensei que se encaixava perfeitamente com o Lorde Voldemort. Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado usando a Magia-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Descrita.

"Horcruxe", murmurei para mim mesma. Enquanto fechava o livro, Hermione agarrou-o de minhas mãos e sorri timidamente para ela, "Alguma idéia do que é?"

"Gina, desencana", falou, colocando o livro que eu tinha lido em sua bolsa e fechando-a, "Você provavelmente nem deveria saber a palavra. Se quer me ajudar, ajude-me a colocar esses livros de volta nos lugares deles"

Agarrando uma pilha de livros, ajudei-a a colocar todos eles em seus lugares. Percebi que ela falou sério sobre o 'desencana', então imaginei que teria que descobrir por mim mesma. Não ousei discutir o assunto com qualquer professor e me recusava a colocar os planos de Dumbledore, se é que poderiam ser ditos assim, em risco ao discuti-lo com outros alunos. Parecia que uma boa bisbilhotada funcionaria melhor.

"_Horcruxe"_, murmurei para mim mesma, "_Até o nome soa malévolo..._"

**- Parte II -**

No começo de fevereiro, os sexto-anistas, Dino incluso, começaram suas classes de Aparatação. Isso significava que eu tinha uma manhã livre para colocar a lição de casa em dia e até mesmo tempo para praticar algumas novas manobras de Quadriboll que tinha certeza que impressionaria algumas pessoas.

Esperei por Dino do lado de fora do Salão Principal como ele tinha pedido enquanto uma multidão de pessoas passava por mim. Pensei em quão eficiente seria aprender Aparatar. Rony e Harry passaram apressados por mim, conversando entre si, e nem me notaram.

"Não quer aprender a Aparatar?", Rony perguntou ao Harry.

"Não estou muito animado, mesmo, prefiro voar", Harry respondeu, olhando por cima do ombro.

Eles se apressaram e os vi partir. Tentei ignorar o fato de que eles não tinham me notado, porque tinha um monte de gente no corredor e eles não esperavam me ver lá. Mesmo assim, não consegui ignorar o fato de que Harry, que teria notado se eu piscasse mais do que o natural, não tinha nem mesmo...

"Caçulinha do Rony!", Simmas me chamou, parado ao lado de Dino à porta. Dino socou-o no braço e reclamou com ele por usar o seu apelido para mim, apesar do fato de que Dino não o usava há muito tempo, e apesar de que era melhor que ele não me chamasse dessa forma depois de se amassar comigo por algum tempo.

"Olá, garotos", falei, deslizando minha mão para a de Dino, "Como a Aparatação foi?"

Dino e Simmas me contaram a história de como Susana se partiu no meio e depois foram para o maravilhoso passo de bailarina de Ernesto. Dino mencionara que Harry parecia distraído e não pude evitar notar contentamento em sua voz.

Mudei o foco da conversa antes que tivesse a chance de me irritar, "Mas como vocês dois foram?", perguntei.

"Espero que melhoremos a medida que as semanas passarem. Francamente, acho que não senti nada", Dino disse.

"E não sentirá", veio uma voz às nossas costas, revelada como a voz de Harper. Na última vez que nos encontramos, eu o tinha vencido na quadra de Quadriboll, "Não esperaria que seu tipo de pessoa conseguisse fazer tal coisa"

"E tenho certeza que você é bem melhor", falei para ele, revirando os olhos. Harper tinha um outro ano inteiro antes de ter a chance de aprender como aparatar.

"Está tudo bem, Gina", Dino disse, levando a mão ao bolso, só para o caso de ter que usar sua varinha contra o sonserino.

"Para sua informação, meu pai tem me ensinado como aparatar", Harper disse, sorrindo como o idiota que era, "Poderia pedir ao seu pai", gesticulou para Dino, "mas quase esqueci que você não tem um"

Não foi Dino quem se mexeu. Não fui eu quem avançou. Foi Simmas, correndo e socando Harper no rosto com tanta força que ele caiu no chã, gemendo de dor. Simmas fitou Harper que começava a se colocar de pé, "Fale isso novamente, Julius, e você não vai mais conseguir se levantar", Simmas gesticulou para que Dino e eu saíssemos.

"Senhora Finnigan, estou surpreso", a voz de Snape veio do Salão Principal, "Se alguém fosse duelar como trouxas comuns, teria presumido que seria o senhor Thomas..."

E não ouvimos mais nada enquanto Dino e eu caminhávamos de volta à Torre. De mãos dadas, chequei o rosto de Dino e percebi que ele não parecia perturbado, "Aquilo lá atrás não o incomodou?", perguntei.

Dino sacudiu a cabeça, "Nunca conheci meu verdadeiro pai", respondeu, "Quando era um bebê, ele partiu. Mamãe nunca soube o porquê e se casou novamente alguns anos depois"

Eu sabia que sua mãe era uma trouxa, mas sempre fui curiosa em relação ao seu pai biológico, "O seu pai... seu pai era um bruxo?"

Dino deu de ombros, "Se ele era, minha mãe nunca soube"

Chegando à Mulher Gorda, falamos a senha e entramos. Passando por debaixo da moldura, Dino tentou me ajudar a passar, "Já passamos por isso, Dino", falei, "Não preciso da sua ajuda para passar pelo buraco"

Foi preciso uma tragédia para finalmente reconciliar Rony e Hermione. Depois de Rony se tornar a vítima não-intencional dos planos de Malfoy, Hermione mal saiu do lado da cama de Rony. Rony ficaria bem, graças ao Harry... _sempre graças ao Harry_... ele tinha salvado nossa família muitas mais vezes do que poderíamos contar.

Quando Harry e Hermione saíram com Hagrid, beijei minha família e resolvi encerrar o dia. Enquanto eu caminhava para o Salão Comunal, vi a última pessoa que queria ver, sentado no sofá, aguardando ansiosamente.

"Como está seu irmão?", Córmaco perguntou, levantando o corpo pesado do sofá, "Vi-o sendo levado para a Ala-Hospitalar. Ele provavelmente não vai jogar no próximo jogo, vai?"

Estava perplexa, "Ele quase morreu", guinchei, "Como você pode pensar em Quadriboll? Você é tão insensível assim?"

Córmaco franziu o cenho e voltou a se sentar no sofá, "Esperarei pelo Harry, então", resmungou, "Toda a noite, se for preciso"

Passei por ele e pisei no primeiro degrau, em direção ao dormitório. Congelei, olhei para ele, e saquei minha varinha. Murmurando uma azaração, coloquei o idiota para dormir. Com mais um aceno da varinha, apaguei as velas. Com sorte, o feitiço funcionaria até Harry estar dentro do dormitório, à salvo. Eu sabia que era inevitável a substituição de Rony, mas Harry não teria que lhe dar com aquilo naquela noite.

Lilá estava furiosa que ninguém tinha se incomodado em lhe contar sobre Rony e parecia que Rony estava surpreendentemente cansado toda vez que ela ia visitá-lo, pois ela ainda não o tinha encontrado acordado. Hermione, por outro lado, parecia estar em um humor bem melhor desde que ela e Rony voltaram a se falar.

"Preciso te perguntar algo, Hermione", falei para ela, enquanto nós duas caminhávamos em direção à quadra de Quadriboll para o jogo contra a Lufa-lufa.

"Claro", ela respondeu. Ela estava sorrindo bem mais ultimamente, levando-me a crer que ela e Rony tinham feito bem mais do que só conversar.

Foquei-me no seu recém-bom humor e perguntei, "Você e Rony estão...?"

"Não", ela respondeu rapidamente, "Estamos só nos falando de novo. Acho que alcançamos um tipo de compreensão..."

"Você _acha_?"

Ela corou.

Córmaco passou correndo por nós, sua vassoura erguida, e berrando, "Abram caminho!", estremeci quando pensei que éramos forçados a jogar com ele naquele dia. Sabia que Harry não tinha escolha, então não era como se eu pudesse ficar brava com ele...

"Na verdade, eu queria te fazer uma pergunta", Hermione disse, "Tenho notado que um certo bruxo tem lhe dado mais e mais atenção"

"Quem?", perguntei, sabendo muito bem a quem ela estava se referindo.

"Você sabe quem", falou, "E aposto como você notou bem mais do que eu"

Abri minha boca para justificar, mas tudo parecia repentinamente bobo em minha cabeça. Como eu poderia explicar aquilo sem parecer uma colegial apaixonada? Quase justifiquei por dizer que era coisa da minha cabeça, mas se Hermione também notara, talvez não fosse só imaginação.

"Bem?", ela perguntou.

Respirei fundo e expliquei à ela o que estava acontecendo desde o começo do ano letivo. Falei de todas as vezes que surpreendi-o olhando para mim, e a reação cada vez que tocava nele. Informei-a sobre suas ações quando Rony e ele tinham me flagrado beijando Dino no atalho. Falei como mesmo Dino tinha percebido e tinha começado a insultar Harry.

Ela tinha uma expressão pensativa enquanto digeria minhas palavras. Finalmente, disse, "Ele _tem_ agido meio estranho, ultimamente...", deu uma nova pausa, pensando nos últimos meses, "E... sim, faria sentido... Bem, então, Gina, a única questão é o que você vai fazer"

"O que _eu_ vou fazer?", perguntei, "No caso de você ter esquecido, sou namorada do Dino"

"Você sabe muito bem que pensa em Dino mais como amigo do que como namorado", lembrou-me, "E é do Harry que estamos falando"

"Não posso fazer isso com o Dino", falei, suavemente. Ele era um garoto maravilhoso e me sentiria tão culpada se eu terminasse com ele só para poder sair com Harry, que eu nem sabia, naquele momento, se aquela era uma opção plausível. Esqueça o fato de que eu pensava em Dino como um amigo muito bom. Esqueça o fato de que Dino e eu estávamos nos estranhando de vez em quando. Esqueça o...

"Como você pode não se importar?", Hermione perguntou.

"_Não me importar?_", guinchei, enquanto as pessoas à nossa volta começavam a encarar. Agarrei-a e, rapidamente, puxei-a para uma sala vazia, "Como você pode dizer que eu não me importo?"

"Gina, eu não tive a intenção..."

Cortei-a, o rosto vermelho, "Hermione, você alguma vez se perguntou por que Fred e Jorge deram o Mapa do Maroto? _Eu_ os convenci a dá-lo ao Harry", apontei para mim mesma, "Já se perguntou por que Cedrico encontrou Harry na noite do Baile de Inverno e deu-lhe a dica para a Segunda Tarefa? Lembrei do que você disse e contei a Cedrico que ele estava tendo problemas com aquilo"

"Gina, eu não..."

"E quando Barto Crouch Júnior pegou o Mapa, pergunto-me como se você chegou a concluir com ele conseguiu-o de volta? Sem mencionar o _inferno_ pelo qual passei quando conversei com Cho..."

"Gina, por favor..."

As lágrimas tinham começado a se formar, e limpei-as, com raiva, dos meus olhos, "Não ouse me dizer que eu não me importo. O problema é que eu me importo _demais_!"

"Gina, se você contar ao Harry... Quero dizer, você tem esperado por isso..."

"Não", falei, lágrimas quentes queimando minhas bochechas, "Não posso continuar fazendo isso comigo mesma. Esperei anos para que ele me notasse, e se, de alguma forma, por algum milagre, Harry gosta de mim, então é uma pena..."

"Gina..."

"_Ele vai ter que esperar_!", berrei, girando e chutando uma mesa próxima. Recusava-me a sucumbir às lágrimas. Elas não iam me vencer. Não ia chorar por Harry novamente, "Lembre-se", sussurrei, "Desencanei do Harry", mas meu tom de voz não era tão convincente quanto eu queria.

**- Parte III -**

Hermione suspirou, sabendo que eu não estava brava com ela, "Você não fala sério", falou, colocando as mãos nos meus ombros, "Nunca soube que você fez tudo aquilo por Harry", ela me girou para me abraçar, e permiti, "Prometa-me algo, por favor"

Assenti.

"Vou dar uma checada nesse lance do Harry", falou, usando seus dois dedos para limpar duas lágrimas das minhas bochechas, "Sei que Dino é um cara legal, mas vocês não foram feitos um para o outro"

"Hermione, eu..."

"Deixe-me terminar", disse, "Se vocês tiverem um desentendimento, prometa-me que não vai fazer algo que não lhe seja característico para arrumar a relação"

Encarei-a, incrédula, "Não posso prometer uma coisa dessas...", sussurrei, mas sabia que era exatamente o que eu faria. Se Dino e eu tivéssemos uma briga feia, eu não iria tentar acertar as coisas.

Lá estava eu, horas depois, do lado de fora da Ala-Hospitalar, encarando a porta. Duas das pessoas mais importantes da minha vida estavam detidas no quarto, recuperando-se de ferimentos. Rony e Harry, o último sendo retido há uma hora e meia atrás.

Por que me sentia tão culpada por visitar Harry?

Era uma pergunta fácil de ser respondida. Tudo começou durante a partida. Nosso goleiro, o _maravilhoso _McLaggen, tinha tomado para si a tarefa de ensinar aos batedores como se faz o trabalho deles... no _meio_ do jogo... resultando no nosso Capitão sendo acertado por um balaço travesso.

Eu estava muito longe para alcançar Harry. Graças a Merlim, Coote e Peakes tiveram o bom-senso de pegá-lo em meia-queda. Assistir o corpo sem vida de Harry flutuando em direção ao solo deve ter sido uma das cenas mais aterrorizantes da minha vida.

Mas esse não é o motivo pelo qual eu estava me sentindo culpada. Muito pelo contrário, isso só teria me dado _mais_ razão para visitá-lo. Não, o culpado da minha culpa de consciência era o Dino. Ele decidiu que todo o ocorrido tinha sido hilário. Até um idiota entenderia o que ele estava fazendo. Ele estava enchendo o saco do Harry há meses e eu estava cansada disso.

Deixei-o alerta disso, também. Mandei-o calar a boca e parar de agir como um sonserino maldoso. Ele estava lívido, acusando-me de ficar ao lado de Harry ao invés do dele e depois me acusou de gostar do Harry... Aí estava; tinha finalmente chegado àquilo... Se Simmas não tivesse se imposto entre nós dois, eu teria propriamente o apresentado a uns amigos morcegos e, muito provavelmente, não teria mais um namorado. Trovejando para fora do Salão Comunal, encontrei os olhos de Hermione e ela piscou para mim.

A porta que eu estava encarando se abriu e, lentamente, Lilá saiu. Ela parecia tão frustrada. Ela ergueu os olhos na minha direção e ofereceu seu melhor sorriso, "Nenhum deles está acordado", falou, "Na verdade, Rony nunca está acordado quando venho visitá-lo"

"_Rony, seu covarde"_, pensei, "Talvez você esteja sem sorte?"

Ela deu um sorriso de escárnio e se afastou de mim, murmurando algo sobre Hermione. Observei-a descer o corredor, sua cabeça baixa, observando o chão.

Abri a porta e fui cumprimentada pelo som de um ronco. Concedido, Rony normalmente ronca, mas já que cresci com o garoto, sabia quando ele estava fingindo. As cobertas foram puxadas acima de sua cabeça e, ao lado dele, estava deitado o corpo imóvel de Harry, bandagens envolvendo sua cabeça como um turbante. Meu estômago se contraiu.

Madame Pomfrey me cumprimentou com um sorriso. Com o passar dos anos com amigos e familiares habituados a se machucar, ela e eu tínhamos desenvolvido uma relação interessante. Ela gostava e acreditava em mim.

"Ginevra, poderia me fazer um favor?", perguntou. Quando assenti, ela prosseguiu, "Tenho que entregar um recado. Quando o despertador tocar", ergueu uma pequena estátua de ela mesa e depositou-o na cadeira, "dê aos garotos as poções medicinais deles", ela apontou para uma saleta dentro da sala, "Dois frascos depositados no canto ali. Um para cada um deles"

Quando ela terminou de falar e saiu, Rony estava sentando na cama e parecia satisfeito de ver que era eu e não Lilá, "Imaginei que você estaria caçando McLaggen à essas alturas", falou.

Fiz uma careta, "Não preciso", retruquei, "O resto do time já tá cuidando disso. Pessoalmente, acho que você vai ter mais um colega de sono até o fim da noite"

Rony tentou esconder a satisfação com a notícia. Embora ele não goste do perigo pelo qual Harry passara, adorava a idéia do Córmaco ferido, "Com sorte, Harry e eu estaremos fora daqui amanhã", falou.

"Então, você pode fingir que é sonâmbulo quando Lilá estiver por perto", provoquei, rindo quando Rony evitou contato visual. Suspirando, disse, "Sabe, nunca pedi desculpas pelo o que disse para você em Outubro. Eu estava brava"

"Mas você estava certa", Rony falou, suavemente.

Fazia muito tempo que Rony e eu não nos falávamos daquele jeito. Antes de Hogwarts, ele se esgueiraria para o meu quarto e falaríamos sobre muitas coisas, "Acho que quase arruinei suas chances com Hermione", falei.

Rony se moveu, inconfortável, na cama, "Quê? Eu... Do que você...?"

Revirei os olhos, "Já falou com ela?", ele balançou a cabeça lentamente, "Rony, _fale_ com ela, por favor"

Antes que ele pudesse reagir, a pequena figura de Madame Pomfrey falou, anunciando que era a hora de dar as poções medicinais de Rony e Harry. Dei um tapinha no ombro do Rony e fui para a saleta de poções.

Os dois frascos estavam sobre a mesa. Agarrei cada um e fui para a porta, mas vi Hermione parada ao lado da cama e ouvi desagradável ronco de Rony novamente. Esgueirei-me para fora de vista e ouvi Hermione anunciar quem era. Rony parou de roncar e suspeitei que tivesse se sentado.

Inclinando-me contra a parede, notei quão freqüentemente encontrava-me bisbilhotando coisas. Por mais que eu me esforçasse para parar de ouvir as conversas alheias, mais do que constantemente me encontrava no lugar certo, na hora certa. _"Vamos, dois, FALEM!"_.

"Não posso ficar muito tempo aqui", Hermione disse, "Só queria entregar uma coisa para você. Cheguei a conclusão que você deve estar entediado aqui"

"Com quem eu vou jogar xadrez aqui, Hermione?", Rony perguntou.

"Harry vai acordar, Rony", ela falou, "Acho que vai poder jogar com ele, então. A não ser que você esteja dormindo... ouvi dize que você tem dormido muito ultimamente"

Silêncio... "_Vai, Rony!"_

"Sabe, se você está cansado da Lilá, deveria informá-la"

"Não é tão fácil", Rony murmurou. Hermione deve ter se levantado, porque Rony perguntou, "Para onde você vai?"

"Falei que não ia ficar por muito tempo"

"Mas...", falou, não sabendo muito bem o que dizer, "Quero que fique"

"Por quê?"

Imaginei Rony olhando, desconfortável, para o chão da enfermaria, sem responder.

"Rony, você não tem jeito", Hermione murmurou. Ouvi os passos se afastando da cama dele e xinguei Rony baixinho.

"Porque senti sua falta", Rony falou, alto, e os passos pararam. Rony continuou, "Pensei que soubesse disso... e... sinto muito..."

"E?"

"_Esse é o seu momento, Rony!"_

"E...", Rony disse, "Te magoei muito. Tenho agido como um idiota... estou feliz que nós somos amigos de novo... er..."

"_Amigos?"_, murmurei para mim mesma. Ele era mesmo tão cego? Hermione tinha passado os últimos cinco meses ignorando Rony, porque ele estava sugando o rosto de Lilá. Ele achava mesmo que essa era uma reação amigável?

Nenhum deles falou por alguns segundos. Finalmente, Hermione quebrou o silêncio, "Sim, Rony, estou feliz que nós voltamos a ser _amigos_, também", tinha tanta tristeza em sua voz quando disse aquilo.

"Espere, Hermione...", Rony chamou, "Temos que falar sobre isso, não temos?"

A porta se abriu e Hermione cumprimentou Madame Pomfrey, "Falarei com você mais tarde, Rony", falou, e a porta se fechou às suas costas.

**- Parte IV -**

Rapidamente sai da saleta e entreguei o frasco ao Rony, enquanto Madame Pomfrey brigava comigo por atrasar as poções. Rony engoliu a sua com um gole e ela pegou o segundo frasco de mim e ajudou o inconsciente Harry a tomar o seu.

Encarei Harry, deitado lá, sem se mover. Imaginei-me por um segundo, inclinada sobre seu corpo e confessando a ele meu amor incontrolável por ele, mas afastei o pensamento de minha mente quando Rony me chamou. Desviei meus olhos de Harry e olhei para Rony, "O quê?", perguntei.

"Te chamei três vezes", falou, dando um sorriso de quem sabe de tudo, "Ele vai ficar bem, Gina"

"Eu sei", falei, tentando não corar perante o fato que meu irmão tinha me pegado encarando o seu melhor amigo. Fazia um bom tempo que ele não o fazia, "Ele tem estado tão distraído ultimamente. Quase perdeu o começo da partida"

"Mesmo? Ele falou onde estava?"

"Falou que se encontrou com o Malfoy", respondi.

"Quero descobrir o que ele tem planejado tanto quanto qualquer um", Rony retrucou, "Mas você não acha que ele está se tornando um pouco... obsessivo?"

Dei de ombros. Ele estava ficando muito distraído e não só com Malfoy. Não era a primeira vez que ele estava distraído demais para perceber um balaço. Durante os treinos, juraria que ele se safara de um ferimento por muito pouco, mas suspeitava que aquilo não tinha muito a ver com o sonserino loiro. Na verdade, eu achava que poderia ter a ver com uma grifinória ruiva.

"Está olhando para ele de novo", Rony comentou.

Duas vezes na mesma noite. Ou eu estava perdendo o jeito ou Rony estava ficando melhor. Corei para valer dessa vez e caminhei para o outro lado da cama, entre Rony e Harry.

"Não pense que não tenho notado", Rony disse, cerrando os olhos na minha direção. Colocou o jogo de xadrez debaixo da cama para ser jogado mais tarde, "Ele não é muito de esconder seus sentimentos, esse aí", apontou para Harry, "Mas pode ser que ele ainda nem tenha percebido"

Sacudi a cabeça, "Tenho um namorado, Rony"

"Não foi você quem me disse para conversar com Hermione? Bem, talvez pudesse usar o próprio conselho"

Madame Pomfrey nos interrompeu, "Sinto muito, Ginevra, mas não posso permitir que fique por muito mais tempo. Harry precisa de paz e silêncio", falei que tudo bem e ela voltou para sua saleta.

"Gina...", olhei para Rony, achando que ele falara meu nome, mas Rony apontou para a outra pessoa ferida naquela sala. Harry, falando em seu sono, tinha dito meu nome. Analisei-o, mas ele não se moveu e não falou meu nome novamente. Considerei o acontecimento como uma coincidência já que Pomfrey tinha dito meu nome e cheguei a conclusão que Harry tinha apenas repetido-o.

"Melhoras, Harry", sussurrei.

Dino e eu passamos a maior parte dos nossos últimos dias juntos, falando sobre nossos problemas. Pode ser desnecessário dizer, mas as coisas não iam tão bem. Ao invés de conversar, nos berrávamos o tempo todo. Na última noite de nosso relacionamento, caminhávamos pelos jardins, discutindo, e ele sempre voltava para o mesmo assunto. Harry... Harry... _Harry_...

"Dino, cala a boca!", ordenei, "Nunca terminaria com você para ficar com Harry, mas a idéia parece cada vez mais tentadora porque você é um idiota!"

Discutimos por horas. Perto do toque de recolher, caminhamos barulhentamente em direção à Torre da Grifinória. Enquanto berrávamos, professora Sprout saiu de seu escritório e lançou um olhar estranho para cada um de nós.

"Tudo bem, senhorita Weasley? Senhor Thomas?", perguntou, puxando sua capa sobre suas roupas empoeiradas. Ela nos olhou, com suspeita, enquanto puxava seu cabelo acinzentado da gola das roupas.

"Ah, _estou_ bem", respondi, fuzilando Dino com os olhos.

Cautelosa, a professora Sprout disse, "Preciso correr para os jardins antes que o sol se ponha. Se virem o professor Slughorn, podem pedir para ele descer para se encontrar comigo?"

Dino rosnou e eu respondi que sim. Sprout saiu correndo pela porta com o saco balançando por cima do ombro. Deixando Dino parado ali, apressei-me e abri a porta para a Torre da Grifinória. Teria empurrado Dino pelas escadas, mas quando passava pela porta, colidi com a barriga proeminente de Slughorn.

Ele gargalhou alto e me cumprimentou ainda mais alto, ignorando Dino que tinha acabado de me alcançar, "Senhorita Weasley, que prazer esbarrar com você. Queria lhe dizer o quanto gostei de sua redação sobre a Aspiração da Paz. Trabalho esplendido, realmente esplendido"

"Obrigado, professor", falei, também ignorando Dino, e contente por ter uma desculpa para escapar da discussão, "Eu devo lhe dizer que a professora Sprout está nos jardins esperando pelo senhor"

"Está?", Slughorn exclamou, esfregando a pança, "Estava procurando por ela. Ela me prometeu algumas Folhas da Noitinha. Tenho certeza de que é óbvio que o melhor momento para recolhê-las é agora"

Quando Slughorn partiu, Dino rosnou e olhou para mim, bravo, "Tem que fingir que eu não estou aqui, não tem?"

"Suponho que é a minha falta que o Slughorn não tenha te notado", guinchei. Marchei em direção às escadas da torre, passando pelo atalho no qual Rony e Hermione tinham nos encontrado beijando, anos antes, "Como também é minha falta que Harry preste tanta atenção em mim?", berrei para ele, que estava um pouco atrás na escadaria.

Dino e eu discutimos a cada degrau, e quando finalmente chegamos ao buraco do porta-retrato, ele me agarrou, virou-me para ele, e me beijou com força nos lábios.

Empurrei-o para longe, "Se afaste de mim!"

Dino sacudiu a cabeça, "Onde estamos, Gina? O que está acontecendo?"

Suavizei minha expressão, percebendo que a pergunta significava algo. Tinha chegado àquilo e eu não tinha certeza se estava preparada para fazer o que sabia que precisava ser feito. Engolindo em seco, virei-me e percebi a Mulher Gorda aguardando ansiosamente pela minha resposta, "Firewhiskey", falei estupidamente para o quadro.

"Tudo bem", a Mulher Gorda retrucou, "Estrague minha diversão"

O quadro se abriu e Dino entrou ao meu lado. Minha mente repentinamente imaginou Harry e não consegui descobrir o porquê. Sem muito tempo para pensar no pensamento repentino que Harry estava assistindo, senti alguém esbarrar em mim, "Não me empurre, por favor, Dino", falei, irritada, "Você sempre faz isso, posso passar muito bem sozinha"

Dino jogou as mãos pelo ar, "Não posso suportar mais isso! Por que você é tão difícil?", berrou, "Não agüento mais. Nós não agüentamos mais. Está acabado!"

Antes que pudesse responder, a voz de Lilá ecoou por todo o Salão Comunal, "O QUE TE TORNA TÃO ESPECIAL?", olhei na direção da entrada do dormitório masculino. Lilá parecia furiosa, enquanto ela encurralava Hermione e Rony. Hermione parecia tão enraivecida quanto a outra. Rony parecia aterrorizado, "O QUE TE FAZ TÃO PERFEITA?"

**- Parte V -**

Uma pequena multidão de curiosos se juntaram por trás de alguns sofás e cadeiras para se protegerem de qualquer feitiço e para testemunhar a cena à suas frentes. Lilá estava com o rosto vermelho; ela devia estar gritando por algum tempo. Suas mãos estavam cruzadas sobre o peito e ela não estava olhando para Rony, mas para Hermione.

Hermione, que normalmente evitava conflitos, lançou um igualmente impressionante olhar irado de volta à garota. Ela não estava a fim de deixar Lilá assustá-la, "Não sou perfeita", Hermione berrou, "Mas conheço Rony melhor do que você jamais poderá!"

"_Eu sou_ a namorada dele!"

"Você nem mesmo conhece o Rony!", Hermione gritou, "Me diz, Lilá, qual é o time de Quadriboll favorito do Rony?"

"Em que isso importa?"

"Quantas vezes Rony venceu você no xadrez?", Hermione perguntou, "Ou você não sabia que ele é o melhor jogador de xadrez da Grifinória?"

Era óbvio que Lilá não tinha idéia. Ela embaralhou-se nas palavras para se defender, murmurando de maneira incoerente sobre ser a namorada de Rony.

"Você sabia que ele não tem uma comida favorita? E pode entendê-lo quando ele está falando com a boca cheia? Ele reclama sem parar de seu coruja, mas você sabe que ele ficaria devastado se perdesse Pichentinho? Você já notou que quando ele tenta entender algo, ele franze as sobrancelhas, revelando uma covinha acima do seu olho esquerdo?"

A mão de Rony se ergueu na direção de seu olho esquerdo, procurando pela suposta covinha. Ao encontrá-la, sorriu.

"E...", Hermione disse, voltando-se de Lilá e olhando para Rony. Continuou suavemente, "Você sabe que ele está pensando, provavelmente: _Caraca, eu não sabia que Hermione sabia tanto sobre mim_"

Os olhos de Rony se arregalaram, talvez pensando que Hermione aprendera Legilimência. Ele olhou dos olhos suaves de Hermione para Lilá, assentindo.

Lilá tremeu de raiva, abrindo sua boca várias vezes para retrucar, mas, por fim, baixou os braços para os lados do corpo. Os espectadores podiam ver com clareza quem era a vencedora da briga. Derrotada, Lilá disse, "Se é o que você quer, Rony... ESTÁ TUDO ACABADO!", com isso, ela caiu no choro e saiu correndo do Salão Comunal.

Depois daquela noite, Hermione e Rony ambos pareciam apreciar um pouco mais a vida. Estava surpresa que eles não tinham começado a se agarrar depois de anos de amor não-correspondida, mas Hermione estava certa: eles tinham alcançado um tipo de compreensão. Foi então que percebi que se eles fossem algum dia decidir aprofundar a relação, não seria por uma razão estúpida. Primeiro e mais importante, eles eram amigos e isso era mais importante do que todo o resto.

Minha vida, também, tinha tido uma melhora geral. Podia falar, rir, olhar e passar tempo com Harry sem me sentir culpada e parecia que Harry estava procurando por qualquer desculpa para passar tempo comigo, colocar uma mão no meu ombro, ou lançar um olhar na minha direção. Tenho certeza de que o balaço que o atingiu durante os treinos aconteceu porque ele estava olhando para mim.

Para melhorar tudo, Kátia Bell retornara, o que significava que a situação estranha que poderia existir entre Dino e eu fora resolvida. Treinos com todos que Harry escolhera a princípio provou ser o melhor em meses. Se não vencêssemos o campeonato, surpreenderia a todos nós.

Alguns dias antes da partida, aterrissei na quadra depois que Harry deu o treino por encerrado, sorrindo à melhoria que Rony apresentava. Parecia que uma inspiração, chamada Hermione, tinha lhe dado o chute de confiança que ele realmente precisava.

Quase imediatamente depois do meu pouso, Harry encontrou o solo à minha frente. Ele olhou em volta, buscando alguém, encontrou-me, e esperou que me juntasse a ele. Sorri, porque ele estivera fazendo isso depois de todos os treinos para que pudesse conversar comigo.

"Você pode começar a querer prestar mais atenção ao real pomo", provoquei-o, pressionando a palma contra seu ombro, onde o balaço tinha o atingido e quase o derrubado da varinha. Senti a familiar tensão de seus músculos, "Não quero ter que visitá-lo na ala hospitalar de novo"

"Sou o capitão", Harry respondeu, "Tenho que manter os olhos em todo mundo"

"Todo mundo, hum?", falei, "Viu aquele giro que Kátia fez? Ou aquele chute louco que Rony deu? Ou Peakes e Coote quando os dois acertaram o balaço?", quando ele sacudiu a cabeça, perguntei, "E quando voei em círculos, em volta de Rony, para confundi-lo?"

Ele gargalhou alto, confirmando que tinha visto _aquela_. Lancei-lhe um olhar sagaz, duvidando dele, com meus olhos, de que tinha prestado atenção no time todo. Ele notou, mas deu de ombros, sem negar o que eu tinha insinuado.

"_O que está esperando, Harry?"_, pensei. Tinha quase cem por cento de certeza de como ele se sentia em relação a mim, mas não conseguia entender porque ele não tomava a iniciativa. Estava solteira a quase duas semanas, dando a Harry tempo o suficiente para me chamar para sair. _"Talvez"_, pensei, _"ele nem saiba ainda como se sente"_.

Lancei outro olhar e achei tanta suavidade em seus olhos, como se ele estivesse olhando para mim pela primeira vez. Não, ele definitivamente sabia como se sentia. Estava ali, em seus olhos. Ele me adorava.

Eu podia jogar o jogo de espera se isso era o que ele queria fazer. Eu tinha esperado seis anos e podia esperar um pouco mais. Eu não ia a lugar algum, apesar do fato de que alguns garotos, incluindo Colin, Peakes, Coote, até mesmo Miguel, provavelmente depois de outro término com Cho, me chamaram para sair. Para o azar deles, meu coração pertencia a um garoto, mas ele estava levando um bom tempinho com isso.

"Harry!", Rony chamou, nos alcançando. Ele tinha um timing impecável. Essa podia ser outra razão porque Harry estava tão relutante em revelar seus sentimentos. Ele e eu mal tínhamos tempo o suficiente para um papinho satisfatório, muito menos uma conversa cheia de emoção sobre revelações amorosas.

Toquei Harry no braço e lancei o melhor sorriso possível, "Te vejo no jantar, Harry?"

"Sim", ele respondeu, olhando para Rony e de volta para mim, desapontado que eu não ficaria para participar da conversa.

"Guardarei um lugar para você", pisquei para ele e sai correndo.

**- Parte VI -**

Sem dúvidas, Harry estava fazendo isso muito mais difícil do que o necessário. Não tenho certeza de como ele envolveu sua cabeça na idéia de que eu não gostava dele. Não era como se eu estivesse sendo discreta em relação a isso. Eu me desviava da minha rotina para falar com ele e passar tempo com o trio. Tomava cuidado para que ele me pegasse o observando. Dava indireta, depois de indireta, depois de indireta...

Sei o que você está pensando... mas me nego a dar o primeiro passo. Conclui que tenho desejado ele por anos e era a vez dele de sofrer um pouco, faria bem a ele. Além do mais, qualquer garoto poderia ver onde eu estava. Hermione concordou comigo, dizendo que era melhor que Harry desembaralhasse seus sentimentos sozinhos.

Quando ele soltou a novidade de sua detenção com Snape, negou-se a olhar nos meus olhos. Eu não estava brava, mais para desiludida, porque eu estava convencida de que nossa vitória estaria interligada com a nossa união, quase como se a euforia de vencer fosse influenciar Harry em meu favor. Enquanto Harry falava com o time, prometi para tudo dentro de mim que nós íamos vencer e eu ia pegar aquele pomo.

Eu, francamente, não senti como se tivéssemos uma chance, mas quando nossos artilheiros agiram com tanta habilidade e precisão, nossos batedores defenderam com tanta exatidão, e Rony defendia com tanta determinação que parecia que não podíamos errar. Capturar o pomo não seria problema.

A celebração começou na quadra e ecoou pelos corredores até, enfim, chegar no Salão Comunal da Grifinória. Antes que eu sequer tivesse a chance de tomar meu primeiro copo de cerveja amanteigada, estava intrigada, tentando erguer meu próximo plano de ação em relação a Harry. Eu não sabia o que mais fazer a não ser agarrá-lo e jogá-lo contra a parede, berrando com todo o meu fôlego para admitir que gostava de mim, e eu não ia fazer isso.

"Foi um ótimo vôo lá fora", Dino disse, dando um tapinha no meu ombro. Essa tinha sido a primeira vez que ele falava comigo desde que terminamos, duas semanas atrás, "Ouça, queria que você soubesse que sinto muito"

"Sem ressentimentos, Dino", respondi, dando um tapinha no ombro dele também.

"Você acha que poderíamos tentar de novo?", perguntou, segurando dois copos de cerveja amanteigada em suas mãos e entregando um para mim, "Uma segunda chance?"

Sacudi a cabeça, pegando o copo e colocando-o na mesa, "Nós só teríamos o mesmo problema, Dino"

"Não, não", ele retrucou, "Prometo não acusar Harry, ou você, ou..."

"Dino", falei, erguendo minha mão para silenciá-lo, "Nunca teria terminado com você só para ficar com o Harry, mas acho que você estava certo. Acho que ele gosta mesmo de mim"

"Gina, eu não me importo..."

"Mas eu também descobri outra coisa"

Hermione me acotovelou, "Gina", cantarolou e gesticulou para a porta, bem a tempo de ouvir Rony anunciar para alguém que tínhamos ganhado. Olhei pela multidão, vendo o rosto familiar do nosso capitão. Ele não estava prestando atenção em Rony, mas olhando pela multidão, procurando por algo.

Ou melhor, alguém...

E antes que pudesse sentir, empurrei Dino para longe de mim e pulei do meu assento, correndo com toda a rapidez em direção ao garoto no buraco do quadro. Seus olhos pararam de buscar e se fixaram em mim, um olhar intenso que deve ter combinado com o meu. _"Vencemos, Harry! Vencemos, vencemos, vencemos..."_, continuava repetindo isso com cada passo, pronta para berrar isso assim que encontrasse seus braços. Pulei diretamente para o seu corpo, abri minha boca para dizer, "Nós..."

Ele... estava... me... beijando...

**- Parte VII -**

Um sonho; tinha que ser um sonho. Um muito realista, mas não me importava. Não queria que ninguém me beliscasse. Se era um sonho e eu estava dormindo, esperava além de qualquer coisa que pudesse ficar nesse devaneio para sempre.

Mas não era um sonho, era verdade. Suas mãos eram reais enquanto seguravam minhas costas. Seus lábios eram reais quando se colocaram, ansiosamente, sobre os meus. Seu corpo era real enquanto ele me puxava para mais perto. Eu era real, beijando Harry, _beijando Harry_! Aquele momento era real e não importava que cinqüenta outras pessoas estavam assistindo, não importava que um deles era meu namorado, não importava que um deles era meu ex-namorado... tudo o que importava era Harry, eu, o beijo, e o outro que, com certeza, estava por vir.

Eu poderia ter continuado beijando-o, se ele não tivesse se afastado. Mantive meus olhos fechados, choraminguei levemente que minha fonte de vida tivesse sido retirada de mim de maneira tão sem cerimônia. Pude sentir os olhos de todos encarando a gente, alguém tossiu, e senti as mãos de Harry deslizar diretamente para a minha e ele me guiou para fora do porta-retrato. Acho que ouvi algumas salvas, e imaginei o olhar admirado de Hermione, o olhar aturdido de Rony, e o olhar não-acredito-no-que-acabou-de-acontecer do Dino.

Quando o porta-retrato se fechou às minhas costas, soltei as mãos de Harry e apoiei minhas costas contra o quadro da Mulher Gorda que tinha feito uma pequena viagem para um barril de vinho a algumas molduras de distância. _"Tanto por abstinência"_, pensei, olhando em direção a ela. Soltei um longo e pesado suspiro, ainda tentando entender o que tinha acabado de acontecer.

Harry parou na minha frente, mal olhando para mim, ficando mais vermelho a cada segundo. Ele parecia adorável, corando sob o fato de que tinha finalmente superado uma montanha e me beijado na frente de todo mundo, "Desculpa, Gina", disse, "Eu... não sei o que aconteceu comigo... eu..."

"Ah, cala a boca!", sussurrei, agarrando-o com os braços, girando-o e pressionando-o contra o quadro. Beijei-o com força e ímpeto, permitindo que seis anos de adoração enjaulada se libertasse. Era uma criatura selvagem, desesperadamente satisfeita de ter se soltado de sua prisão, e tenho quase certeza que uma vez que estava fora, não havia como colocá-la para dentro de novo.

Afastando-me de Harry para recuperar o fôlego, disse, "Quis te beijar, Harry Potter, desde o primeiro dia que te conheci. Não ouse pedir desculpas por algo que eu obviamente queria que você fizesse"

Será que ele ia parar de sorrir? Ele me encarou com tanta admiração em seus olhos. Lá, normalmente, tinha tanta tristeza escondida por trás daqueles óculos, mas eu não mais a via. Tudo o que eu via era meu rosto refletido em seus olhos. Eu poderia me acostumar com isso.

"Acabei de beijar você na frente de todo o Salão Comunal", falou lentamente, talvez finalmente percebendo com precisão o que tivera feito. Ele riu.

Sorri, "Sim, você beijou", respondi, passando minha mão pelas suas mechas escuras, "Por que é que você demorou _tanto_?"

"Bem, você sabe como o Snape é", respondeu, seus olhos brilhando, "Teria chegado aqui antes, mas ele insistiu que eu ficasse...", fiz, brincando, uma cara de emburrada, informando-o que isso não era o que eu queria saber. Ele deu de ombros, inocente, insinuando que sabia muito bem ao que eu me referia, "Não sei. Sinceramente, não sei"

Ele pegou minha mão e gesticulou, com a cabeça, para a escadaria. Uma boa e longa caminhada parecia apropriada, pensei, já que estava tão ensolarado e lindo. OK, OK, seria um dia perfeito mesmo se estivesse chovendo e trovejando. Lado a lado, descemos as escadas. Não conversamos sobre para onde iríamos e não achei que importasse.

Não pude segurar um longo suspiro e uma risadinha feliz. Existiam tantas coisas que eu queria apontar para ele, como o convite para Hogsmeade, a oferta para sentar comigo no trem, os momentos juntos no verão, mesmo naquele momento passado em que precisava falar com Sirius... poderia mesmo ter acontecido tão antes? Mas haveria tempo para discutir tudo. Não precisava me apressar.

"Quis machucar o Dino quando o vi beijando você", falou, referindo-se àquele momento meses atrás, "Estava tão confuso. Pensei..."

"Que estava agindo como um irmão mais velho", terminei por ele.

"É, como você sabe?"

"Vi o olhar que você nos deu", respondi, "E tentei dar a mesma justificativa. Não queria acreditar que você tinha finalmente caído na minha"

"Não queria acreditar?", ecoou, "Por quê?"

"Estava tentando desencanar de você, Harry", falei, balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro, "Obviamente, considerando os recentes acontecimentos...", ergui nossas mãos entrelaçadas que nos unia tão perfeitamente, "Fui tristemente malsucedida"

"Malsucedida, hum?", repetiu, apertando minha mão, e desviando os olhos numa raiva de brincadeira, "Você pode ficar desapontada, mas estou grato que você tenha falhado nisso"

"Ah, não falhei", respondi, brincando, "Só para o caso de você não ter notado, desencanei completamente de você. Sem sentimentos nem nada que o valha"

"Certo"

"Não acredita em mim?", perguntei, dando de ombros, "Ótimo. Me beije e você verá", parei no corredor e apontei para minha boca, tocando meus lábios algumas vezes, "Vá em frente"

Harry se inclinou, beijando-me novamente, e dividimos o terceiro beijo daquele dia, mas pareceu ser a primeira vez de novo. Eu podia, facilmente, me ver desperdiçando meu tempo, deixando ele aproveitar, deixando-me aproveitá-lo. Ah, isso não seria nada bom já que meus N.O.M.s estavam se aproximando.

Foi só quando ouvimos uma pequena tossida que nos afastamos do agarro. Dumbledore, em suas roupas roxas e óculos meia-lua, estava parado à nossa frente. Ele estava sorrindo, também? Olhei para nossas mãos e Harry, rapidamente, soltou a minha.

"Não, não", Dumbledore falou, seus olhos cintilando, "Não tive a intenção de invadir seu corredor deserto", gesticulou para as várias salas que estavam lá, "Estava me dirigindo ao Salão Comunal para parabenizar você e, talvez, se ainda tivesse alguma, aproveitar um copo gelado de cerveja amanteigada"

"Se quer um pouco, é melhor subir lá rápido", respondi, "Rony parecia estar com uma sede horrível"

"É claro", Dumbledore respondeu enquanto Harry escorregava sua mão de volta para a minha, "É uma pena que você tenha perdido o jogo hoje, Harry"

"Eu queria muito estar lá", Harry falou, "Mas Snape insistiu..."

"_Professor_ Snape, Harry", Dumbledore retrucou, "Mas você ficaria orgulhosa da sua substituta lá fora, hoje", gesticulou para mim, "Voou com excelência e demonstrou verdadeiras qualidades de liderança na sua ausência"

"Ela será capitã quando eu sair", Harry disse, eu corei.

Dumbledore assentiu, pensativo. Ele passou por nós e acenou um adeus. Antes de se virar, ele falou para mim, "Senhorita Weasley, estou satisfeito em ver que você soube traduzir o coração corretamente"

**- Parte VIII -**

"Obrigada, Diretor", sem outra palavra, Dumbledore afastou-se de nós e continuamos nossa própria caminhada, "Acho que ele percebeu antes de você"

"Você acha que ele leu minha mente?"

Sacudi a cabeça e repeti o que ele dissera a mim em Outubro, "Sem ofensa, Harry, mas você foi dolorosamente óbvio"

"Exceto para mim mesmo e você"

Notei o quão parecidos éramos. Enquanto caminhávamos pelo colégio de mãos dadas, continuamos a falar abertamente sobre nossos sentimentos, rimos e provocamos um ao outro sobre o quão cego o outro realmente era. De alguma maneira, sem realmente planejar, estávamos ao lado do lago, embaixo da árvore... meu lugar em Hogwarts quando eu precisava de um local para refletir. Quão apropriado que tenhamos encontrado aquele local em particular.

Encarando um ao outro, ele colocou a mão na minha bochecha. Fechei os olhos, aproveitando a sensação da pele dele contra a minha. Ele pegou uma longa mecha de cabelos ruivos que estava contra a minha bochecha e arrumou-o atrás de minha orelha. Ele falou, suavemente, "Você está sempre mexendo com essa mecha. Faz isso, principalmente, quando está trabalhando nas suas lições de casa"

Empurrei minha curiosidade para o lado. Ele _tinha mesmo_ me observado bastante. Era muito doce que ele tivesse notado algo tão banal, "O que mais você notou sobre mim, senhor Potter?", perguntei.

"Não come tanto café da manhã quanto deveria. Ao invés disso, pega sua vassoura para um vôo", falou, quase embaraçado por ter sido pego me espiando, mas extremamente satisfeito de estar revivendo o momento, "Eu sabia porque metade do tempo eu não conseguia dormir. Parecia tão livre lá fora, o vento levando todos os seus problemas embora"

"Você se sente do mesmo jeito", rebati, "Lá em cima, nada pode nos alcançar, nem mesmo os pesadelos. Notei isso esse ano, quando você conseguia tirar os olhos de mim e se focava no pomo"

Pego novamente, ele disse, "Acho que foi você quem deixou o telescópio de brinquedo no meu quarto. Sabia que eu precisaria de uma boa gargalhada. Me fez pensar no que você fez por mim, quando quis falar com Sirius. Me fez pensar no que mais você deve ter feito por mim esses anos", cerrou os olhos para mim, curioso por mais do meu envolvimento em sua vida.

Dei um sorriso maroto, satisfeita que ele tivesse descoberto alguns de meus segredos, "Você ficaria surpreso, Harry", me aconcheguei contra o corpo dele e senti seus braços me abraçarem. Nada poderia superar aquele momento.

Ele respirou sobre mim e, repentinamente, exclamou, "Esse cheiro!"

Inclinei-me para trás, olhando para os seus olhos, "O que foi?", perguntei, tocando meu cabelo e cheirando-o, "Eu cheiro mal?"

"Não", ele disse, rindo. Ele deu um tapinha na própria cabeça e assumiu uma expressão aturdida, "Você sempre cheirou a flores?"

"Sim", falei, confusa. Eu tinha me banhado com o mesmo sabão e shampoo por muitos anos. Era um presente de Mamãe todos os aniversários e natais. E era todo meu porque era muito feminino para os meus irmãos.

"Na primeira aula de Slughorn, ele nos mostrou quatro poções", Harry contou, seus olhos brilhando, "Felix Felicis, Veritaserum, Polisuco e..."

"Amortentia", terminei por ele, lentamente compreendendo onde ele queria chegar, "Não me diga que..."

"Senti", ele falou, respirando a essência do meu cabelo e se perdendo no armo intoxicante, "Tem um cheiro diferente, dependendo do que te atrai mais. Não posso acreditar que não percebi", ele grunhiu e balançou a cabeça, incrédulo.

"Percebeu agora, e é tudo o que importa", falei, sentindo seu peito subir e descer contra o meu, "Agora que você é meu namorado, me certificarei de que recuperemos o tempo perdido"

"Namorado?", ele ecoou, "Um pouco presunçosa, não é?", ele me deu uma pontadinha, divertida, nas costelas e eu estremeci, torcendo para que ele não percebesse que era ali onde eu sentia mais cócegas, "Além do mais, pensei que tivesse desencanado de mim. Sem sentimentos nem nada que o valha..."

"Bem, sim, mudei de idéia. Algum problema com isso?"

"Nenhum"

Passamos o resto da tarde sob a árvore, perdendo o jantar, no processo. Antes que pudéssemos perceber, o toque de recolher soou e nos apressamos em direção aos nossos dormitórios. Mais felizes do que estivemos em muito tempo, nos demos um beijo de boa noite por vários minutos e depois cada um foi para sua cama. Caminhando em direção ao dormitório, notei que não tivemos a chance de falar sobre o jogo, mas antes que eu tivesse outro momento para refletir, Hermione me agarrou, puxou-me para o seu quarto e me fez contar todos os detalhes.

**- Parte IX -**

Ser a namorada de Harry era um sonho realizado, uma vitória para todas as garotas apaixonadas por um ídolo; um triunfo para a pequena menina ouvindo histórias de Harry Potter enquanto crescia e prometendo para sua mãe que ele seria sua vida. Minha paciência valeu a pena e não era porque eu tinha impressionado o garoto ou o ganhado como alguém que eu não era. Capturei seu coração sendo eu, afogueados cabelos-carmesin Ginevra Molly Weasley.

A caminho do jantar, uma semana mais tarde, Harry me puxou para o atalho para a Torre da Grifinória. Notei que aquele tinha sido o local onde ele tinha me pego beijando Dino apenas alguns meses atrás... beijando quem? Não conseguia acreditar que eu tinha beijado qualquer outra pessoa que não fosse o Harry.

"Hermione brigou comigo por estar distraindo você", Harry falou, enquanto seus lábios se ajustavam perfeitamente sobre os meus por alguns segundos, "Ela disse que você precisa estudar"

"Preciso", falei, nada convincente, "Mas não é hora de estudo que estou perdendo, é a hora do jantar", beijei seus lábios ansiosamente e notei que não poderíamos suportar perder mais uma refeição. Pelo jeito que estávamos, Harry e eu estaríamos desnutridos graças a todas as refeições que estávamos perdendo. Deixando seus lábios, observei, "Falei com a professora McGonagall hoje sobre minha carreira"

"Como foi?"

Dei de ombros. Visualizei o cartão de Guga Jones que estava no meu criado-mudo, "Você não precisa de N.O.M.s para ser jogadora de Quadriboll. É isso o que quero fazer"

Harry concordou, "Aposto que sua mãe vai adorar"

"_Ela ficaria exultante"_, pensei sarcasticamente. Expliquei que McGonagall tinha dito que eu deveria ter um plano de emergência para o caso de ser uma jogadora profissional não desse certo. Ela sugeriu que eu trabalhasse no Departamento de Jogos e Esportes Mágicos, o que fazia bastante sentido. Eu só precisava de três N.I.E.M.s para conseguir um emprego lá e resolvi que poderia conseguir.

"Quer almoçar às margens do lago amanhã?", Harry perguntou.

Franzi meus lábios, pensativa, "Por mais tentador que seja, eu preciso _mesmo_ estudar. Assim que os exames acabarem, prometo que pararemos de desperdiçar válidos tempos de amasso"

"Posso ajudar você a estudar", Harry respondeu, tentando encontrar um jeito de passar o tempo comigo, "Para cada questão que você acertar, você ganha uma recompensa"

Eu tinha uma suspeita secreta de que adoraria a recompensa. Falei que contanto que ele prometesse me ajudasse a estudar, o almoço às margens do lago seria permitido. Ele respondeu ao me beijar novamente.

"Sabe, Harry", falei, olhando pelo corredor, "É perigoso ficar beijando aqui. Irmãos mais velhos podem nos pegar"

"Vou dar um jeito nisso", falou. Puxando de seu bolso, ele tirou uma capa prateada das profundezas de suas roupas. Ofeguei, maravilhada, enquanto ele jogava a capa de invisibilidade sobre nós, "Melhor?", ele perguntou.

"Eu sabia que essa coisa seria útil, um dia", sussurrei.

No dia seguinte, Harry tinha espalhado um cobertor embaixo de nossa árvore. Com um almoço composto por sanduíches e batatas, nos deitamos à margem do lago, aproveitando a sombra que nos protegia do calor crescente do clima. Ele folheou os cartões que Hermione tinha, graciosamente, criado para mim.

"Onde estão Rony e Hermione?", perguntei, mastigando algumas batatas com minha cabeça apoiada em seu peitoral. Olhei na direção do lago e vi uma sereia submergir.

"Visitando Hagrid, acho", Harry retrucou. Parou de folhear os cartões e leu, "Quem é o único criador conhecido da Pedra Filosofal?"

Aquela era fácil. O trio tinha salvado a pedra de Voldemort em seu primeiro ano, atrasando seu retorno em vários anos, "Nicolau Flamel", respondi, "Agora, minha recompensa"

Ele se abaixou e me beijou gentilmente nos lábios. Ele pegou o próximo cartão e leu, "Qual é o nome da feiticeira que tentou derrotar o Rei Arthur e acredita-se que seja sua meia-irmã?"

Aquela era um pouco mais difícil. Tentei lembrar do que o professor Bins tinha falado sobre o Rei Arthur e a história de sua vida, mas era difícil prestar atenção em sua aula. Derrotada, dei de ombros.

"Morgana", Harry falou e eu fiz uma nota mental para me lembrar dela. Passou para o próximo cartão, "Qual mago perverso foi derrotado pelo Harry Potter de um ano de idade...", ele se interrompeu, não querendo terminar a pergunta.

Passar o tempo comigo fizera com que Harry se distraísse de seu destino. Tinha sido um golpe duro lembrar o que teria que ser feito para que pudessem viver em paz. Peguei os cartões de sua mão e coloquei-os ao meu lado. Sentei-me e abracei-o com força, trazendo-o para mais perto. Depois de beijar sua testa, olhei dentro de seus olhos, "Não tem que carregar tudo isso sozinho", falei, "Estou aqui. Deixe-me carregar um pouco do fardo"

Ele não fez contato visual. Ele não estava ciente do quanto eu sabia, quanto eu entendia. Não estava ciente que eu sabia sobre a profecia e que eu percebia que nós poderíamos estar amando em um momento inoportuno. E tanto quanto eu sabia que ele precisava desvendar seus sentimentos por mim, também sabia que ele teria que me contar o quanto quisesse.

"Não posso", murmurou, "Por favor, não fique brava comigo. Eu..."

"Shh", coloquei meu dedo indicador sobre seus lábiospara silenciá-lo, "Sei que tem coisas que você não pode me contar. Acredite em mim, tentei tirar de Dumbledore e Hermione, mas eles não falam. A propósito, você tem que me ensinar a conjurar aquele feitiço. Todo aquele zumbido nas orelhas é irritante"

Harry pareceu se divertir, "Tem tentado ouvir escondida?"

"Você não saberia metade do que sabe se não o fizesse", falei, piscando para ele, "Tudo o que quero que você faça é me prometer que quando você tiver acabado com o que quer que você tenha que fazer com Voldemort, sem mais segredos"

Parecendo quase doente do estômago, ele disse, "Gina, eu nem mesmo sei..."

Cortei-o, sabendo que ele ia dizer que nem sabia se conseguiria sair daquela vivo, "Quando estiver acabado, sem...", _beijo_, "...mais...", _beijo_, "...segredos..."

"Prometo, Gina", respirou fundo, soltou um suspiro, pensando em seu futuro, "Quanto você sabe, de qualquer forma?"

Meus olhos brilharam, "Você tem os seus segredos, eu tenho os meus"

Pressionei minha testa contra a dele e mergulhei em seus olhos. Suas pupilas cintilaram, combinando com as minhas. Uma rajada de vento fez com que meus cabelos abraçassem sua cabeça. Naquele momento, queria falar para ele o quanto me importava com ele, o quanto o amava apesar do pouco tempo de namoro, e com quanta força eu tentava mantê-lo comigo por tanto tempo quanto possível.

"Você é fantástica", falou, imitando a minha expressão. Segurando cada uma das minhas mãos nas dele, ele parecia querer se expressar do mesmo modo que eu pensava. Ele falou, sua voz repentinamente rouca, "Gina, eu am..."

"Harry!", Rony chamou de longe. Olhando na direção dos morros, Rony e Hermione estavam andando na nossa direção, carregando seu próprio cobertor e cesta de piquenique. Hermione acenou.

Grunhi e sussurrei para Harry, "Eles tem um senso de oportunidade perfeito, não acha?", dei um selinho e sentei de novo, respondendo o aceno.

**- Parte X -**

Momentos roubados em Hogwarts, a vida que eu procurava viver, a vida que fora arrancada das páginas da história de outra pessoa e clamava ser minha. Éramos nós beijando, rindo e amando, mas ainda assim, não poderia ser a gente. Com certeza não poderia ser a gente.

Era bom. Finalmente passar tempo com o Trio era bom. Me agarrar com Harry depois de longas horas de estudo era bom. Ver as expressões satisfeitas de Rony e Hermione era bom. Harry tentar, em vão, me assustar por baixo da capa de invisibilidade era ainda melhor.

"Olá, Harry", falei para o ar à minha frente. Olhei por cima do meu livro de poções em direção ao outro lado da mesa.

A cabeça sem corpo de Harry apareceu ali. Ele fez uma carranca e, com a mão, ajustou os óculos no nariz, "Como você faz isso?"

Dei de ombros, virando a página do meu livro, "Não sei, eu só sinto você", falei, enquanto ele ocupava o lugar de frente para mim, "Minha mãe sempre me disse que pessoas apaixonadas compartilham uma conexão mágica especial, além da relação normal. Já esteve em um casamento bruxo?", quando ele sacudiu a cabeça, continuei, "O noivo e a noiva são unidos pela vida inteira, não só fisicamente, mas magicamente"

"Apaixonados?", Harry repetiu, deixando a capa cair na cadeira em volta dele, revelando o resto de seu corpo, "Casamento bruxo? Gina Weasley, você está me pedindo em casamento?"

Ri, pressionando meu pé contra o dele, "E se eu estiver?"

Eu não poderia pedir por mais, gastando tempo com Harry, usando esses momentos na biblioteca e nos corredores. Era bom. Era _perfeito_.

Eu deveria saber que não duraria.

_Parei ao lado de um corpo sem vida. Olhei para ele. Harry estava deitado no chão, sangrando, morrendo, morto. Olhei em volta e percebi que estava de volta na Câmara Secreta._

_Ouvi uma risada sinistra pulsando à minha volta._

_Olhando em frente, Harry estava parado ali, mas como poderia? Estava morto aos meus pés, mas esse Harry era transparente. Era um fantasma? Uma alma vagueando pela Terra na forma de um fantasma? "Gina", Harry chamou, "Você me deixou morrer. Voldemort me matou"_

"_Não! Não foi minha culpa"_

"_Você não me salvou!"_

"NÃO!"

Sentei-me na cama. Hermione se aproximava cautelosamente e encarei-a, confusa, "O que foi?", perguntei, tentando ler a expressão dela, "Ele está aqui?", gritei, lembrando do pesadelo, "Voldemort está aqui?", ainda estava tentando separar realidade da fantasia.

"Não", ela sacudiu a cabeça, entregando-me um pequeno frasco de vidro, "Harry quer que você beba isso. Pediu que eu me despedisse de você por ele, porque..."

"_Despedisse_?", berrei em pânico, "O que quer dizer? Onde está Harry? O que está acontecendo?", minha mente se focou no que vi, Harry morto, deitado no chão, e eu não consegui salvá-lo.

"Acalme-se!", Hermione berrou, "Beba isso e me siga. Explicarei tudo o que puder"

Horas mais tarde, a mecha de cabelo que nunca se deixava domar estava unida à diversas outras. Manchas escuras atravessavam meu rosto. Chequei minhas roupas só para encontrar buracos de queimaduras onde os feitiços tinham errado a mira. Graças ao Harry. _Sempre graças ao Harry_.

Parei centenas de pés de distância da Marca Negra desvanecendo. Observei uma das torres cair no chão, mais uma vez absorvendo a cena que se desenvolvia à minha frente. Harry estava agachado ao lado de um corpo, uma figura familiar com cabelos e barba platinados, vestes roxas e óculos meia-lua ainda em seu nariz torto. O corpo imóvel parecia ter caído muito. Hagrid estava parado ao lado de Harry, sua mão em seus ombros, tentando fazer o garoto acompanhá-lo.

Por alguns momentos, esqueci quem tinha me mandado ali e porquê. O choque de ver meu diretor esparramado na terra úmida como um boneco quebrado tomou o controle dos meus sentidos. Alguém falou e foi então que percebi que uma pequena multidão tinha se juntado à minha volta.

"Vamos, Harry...", Hagrid falou, puxando a manga de Harry para afastá-lo daquela cena horrível. Ele parecia tão desamparado apesar do fato de que ele poderia levantar Harry sem qualquer problema.

"Não", suas palavras foram frias e distantes, muito parecida, mas também muito diferente do modo como ele falou após a morte de Cedrico e como ele falou depois que Sirius caiu pelo véu. Não eram palavras do garoto que eu tinha beijado nas últimas semanas.

"Você não pode ficar aqui, Harry", Hagrid disse, desesperado, enquanto lágrimas do tamanho de punhos caírem na grama, "Vamos, agora..."

"Não", Harry repetiu, segurando com ainda mais força as vestes de Dumbledore.

"_Ele precisa de você"_, pensei, "_Sai dessa!"_. Me liberei do choque, separei-me da multidão e agarrei a mão de Harry, "Harry", sussurrei em seu ouvido, "Vamos", puxei-o para cima e ele obedeceu assim como eu sabia que faria.

Depois que todas as histórias foram contadas e recontadas, Madame Pomfrey expulsou todos da Ala Hospitalar para deixar que os feridos descansassem. Por pura curiosidade, não retornei imediatamente à Ala Hospitalar, em vez de ir para lá, voltei para o local onde o evento noturno ocorrera.

Parte do teto estava caído no chão. Locais onde feitiços erraram de mira e ricochetearam estavam chamuscados ou com pedras rompidas. Desviei de poças de sangue que manchavam o chão, andando cautelosamente em meio aos destroços e parando à escada.

A magia protetora negra teria se esvaído há muito tempo, mas lembrei-me vividamente de como Neville tinha sido atirado para trás. Ainda assim, hesitei, preocupada que um Comensal da Morte tivesse ficado para trás para continuar com o caos, talvez para localizar Harry e fazer duas vítimas aquela noite. Ignorando o medo, subi as escadas para o andar de cima.

Estava completamente silencioso e não dava indício algum. O que quer que tenha acontecido entre as paredes dessa torre, a sala recusava-se a mostrar. Não tinha sinal de luta, nenhuma marca mostrava que algo significante ocorrera e nenhuma simpatia pelo derrotado. As estrelas observaram pela abertura no teto, iluminando o céu. Se elas se importavam, não demonstraram. Estremeci apesar de nenhum vento desagradável tenha entrado na torre.

Não tinha certeza do que queria encontrar. Talvez estivesse procurando uma resposta, um brecha que ninguém tinha notado. Talvez consolo, talvez o mesmo conforto que alguns sofredores procuravam quando iam à Godric's Hollow e escreviam mensagens na Casa dos Potters.

Imaginei que, anos à frente, uma placa seria colocada naquele recinto, indicando aos futuros estudantes o que tinha acontecido, escrito, "_Aqui caiu o Maior Mago e Diretor de Hogwarts, Alvo Dumbledore, o único que Lord Voldemort temeu..."_

Aquilo não importava mais. O único que ele temia tinha partido e agora ele não temia ninguém. O que o impediria de subir ao poder? O mago que se colocava tão poderosamente em oposição jazia partido e quebrado com muito pouco esforço. Quem se oporia agora?

Sabia a resposta antes mesmo de fazer a pergunta. Harry se oporia. Voldemort fora responsável por tantas perdas em sua vida e eu sabia que Harry não descansaria até que fizesse algo a respeito. O que quer que ele e Dumbledore estavam tramando, Harry teria que fazer por si próprio e ele não me permitiria ir com ele.

Inclinei-me contra a parede e comecei a chorar. Lágrimas quentes transbordaram dos meus olhos enquanto pensava em Dumbledore, Harry e o que estava por vir, que estava iminente. Escorregando pela parede até encontrar o chão, não quis admitir para mim, naquele momento, mas sabia que Harry não só não me permitiria acompanhá-lo, ele iria...

Meus pés roçaram contra um pano no chão, mas nada estava ali. Colocando minhas mãos no ar vazio, senti o reconhecível material suave da capa de invisibilidade de Harry. Segurando-a com firmeza, só uma coisa me importava. Devolver a capa ao Harry poderia parecer com uma vitória frágil, mas eu _precisava_ entregá-la a ele, quase como se eu devolvesse aquele objeto familiar da vida de Harry, estaria restaurando um pouco do que ele perdera naquela noite.

**- Parte XI -**

Envolvi meu corpo trêmulo com a capa, apesar de duvidar que alguém se importasse com o fato de eu estar andando por ali. Era para o meu próprio bem, porque eu não queria falar com ninguém ou responder pergunta alguma. As notícias se espalhariam rapidamente de que Harry tinha testemunhado os eventos daquela noite e já que eu era sua namorada, seria suposto que eu sabia também.

Ainda havia várias pessoas no Salão Comunal quando entrei pelo retrato. Se eles se importavam de que ninguém tinha entrado, não demonstraram. Dino mal olhou para a entrada vaga antes de voltar à sua conversa com Simmas. Lilá e Parvati sentaram juntas, choramingando no chão.

Quando entrei na ponta dos pés no quarto do Harry, pude ouvir o ronco de Rony, seu ronco verdadeiro. Não ouvi qualquer outra respiração pesada e sabia que Harry ainda não tinha dormido. Antes que eu pudesse anunciar minha presença, Harry sussurrou, do silêncio, "Olá, Gina", uma luz se acendeu na varinha e vi seu rosto cansado.

Abaixei a capa e me revelei. Meio sorrindo, perguntei fracamente, "Como você sabia que era eu?"

"Senti você", respondeu, com simplicidade. Abriu a gaveta de seu criado-mudo e jogou algo em seu interior. Metal encontrou com madeira quando ele soltou o objeto e gesticulou para que eu me juntasse a ele.

"Peguei sua capa de volta", falei, depositando-a no chão e me aconchegando próxima a ele, na cama. Pressionei minha cabeça contra o peitoral dele enquanto ele fazia um som de compreensão, "Precisava te ver"

"Não consigo dormir"

Assenti, compreensiva. As imagens, aquelas imagens horríveis deviam estar passando e repassando em sua mente. Eu queria desesperadamente limpar sua mente de todos os pensamentos e possibilitar um sono sem sonhos, mas aquilo era algo que Dumbledore nunca permitiria...

"Depois que você me resgatou da Câmara", falei, sem saber de onde vinha a força para falar, "Dumbledore me visitou na Ala Hospitalar. Pensei que era fraca por ter confiado no diário, mas ele se negou a permitir que eu pensasse isso. Ele falou que eu estava destinada para coisas maiores... e disse que você também estava"

Senti uma lágrima pingar na minha cabeça, que deve ter escorrido de sua bochecha, "Ele sempre sabia o que dizer para me fazer sentir melhor", Harry sussurrou, "Sempre conseguia fazer tudo fazer sentido. Como posso fazer isso sem ele?"

Agarrei-o para mais perto de mim, com medo de que, se o soltasse, ele fosse se esvair entre meus dedos e nunca mais o seguraria. Ele me abraçou com mais força com que jamais abraçara antes: muito aterrorizado para relaxar, porque não queria perder outra pessoa que amava tanto. O abraço enfraqueceu a parede emocional de nós dois e, antes que sentíssemos, estávamos soluçando incontrolavelmente, juntos. Desespero líquido escorria de nossos olhos num fluxo violento e jurei que nunca mais conseguiria controlar aquele incontrolável rio de sensações.

As lágrimas logo se tornaram demais e não podíamos mais chorar. Meu cabelo estava úmido e seu peitoral estava molhado onde nossos olhos derrubaram seu sangue incolor. Não era mais preciso de palavras, o silêncio era mais convidativo.

Solucei, quebrando o silêncio, e senti que era apropriado falar novamente, "Ouvi todas as histórias sobre você quando estava crescendo", sussurrei, "Sobre como você era um grande bruxo com poderes extraordinários"

"Esse é o motivo porque você tinha uma queda por mim?", ele perguntou, suavemente.

"Quando vi você pela primeira vez, no King's Cross, você parecia tão perdido e adorável", falei, lembrando da cena como se tivesse acontecido ontem, "Quando olhou para mim pela primeira vez, meu coração perdeu uma batida", a memória me deu esperança, "Não foi sua cicatriz, não foi seu poder, e não foi porque você era famoso...", mudei de posição para fitar seus olhos, "Acho que foram seus olhos"

Suas pálpebras estavam pesadas e sua respiração estava mais profunda. Abaixo de suas bochechas avermelhadas, um sorriso lentamente apareceu. Murmurou, "Fique... comigo esta noite", antes de fechar completamente os olhos e não dizer mais nada.

Ergui-me e tirei seus óculos, cuidadosamente. Abrindo a gaveta, coloquei-os ao lado de um medalhão e o fitei, curiosamente. Peguei-o e deixei-o balançar, entre meus dedos. Era isso o que ele estava segurando quando entrei no quarto, esta noite? Trouxe a varinha acesa de Harry para mais perto e, cuidadosamente, abri-o. Dentro não tinha nada mais do que um pedaço de pergaminho. Engolindo em seco, tirei-o de lá e li o recado:

"_Ao Lorde Das Trevas,_

_Já estarei morto há muito tempo antes que você leia isso, mas quero que saiba que fui eu quem descobriu seu segredo. Roubei a real Horcruxe e pretendo destruí-la tão cedo quanto o possível. Encarei a morte na esperança de que, quando encontre seu oponente, você seja mortal novamente._

_R.A.B."_

Lá estava a palavra de novo: _Horcruxe_. Ajudou em muito pouco para entender mais sobre o que era, mas aquela frase "você seja morta novamente" mandou arrepios pelo meu corpo. Não era o tempo, decidi, para me preocupar com isso. Assim que consegui me acalmar, consideraria melhor a informação. Dobrei o recado e guardei-o de volta no medalhão, coloquei-o dentro da gaveta de novo, e extingui o feitiço da varinha de Harry.

Beijei meu namorado nos lábios bem suavemente e me aconcheguei ainda mais perto dele. Estava dormindo, o que merecia mais do que qualquer outro naquela noite. Suspirei pesadamente, puxei a capa de invisibilidade por cima de mim, e adormeci em seus braços.

**- Parte XII -**

Enquanto os dias passavam, Harry, Hermione, Rony e eu passávamos todo o tempo juntos. Duas noites antes do funeral de Dumbledore, acordei e encontrei Harry sentado no Salão Comunal, encarando o fogo, sua mão segurando algo que eu supus ser o medalhão.

"Estivemos pensando, não?", perguntei, colocando-me ao seu lado e o abraçando, "Acordou na noite passada, não acordou?"

Harry assentiu com a cabeça e guardou o objeto dentro do bolso da calça jeans, "Imediatamente depois que você saiu"

Assenti e lembrei de Rony na noite anterior. Ele agitou-se em seu sono a noite inteira e não achei que fosse uma boa idéia estar deitada na cama de Harry quando o irmaozão acordasse. Esgueirei-me para meu próprio quarto cerca de meia hora depois de colocar Harry para dormir.

Ergui minha mão e afaguei um pouco de cabelo, tirando-o dos seus olhos. Meus dedos passaram pela cicatriz e Harry estremeceu. Ele fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, talvez lembrando do que precisava fazer. Engolindo em seco, reabriu-os e olhou para mim.

Estava esperando por esse olhar desde a noite que Dumbledore morrera. Ele ia terminar comigo, porque achava que era sua culpa que Cedrico tivesse morrido, que Sirius tivesse morrido e que Dumbledore tivesse morrido, e ele se negava a me colocar em perigo por ser meu namorado.

"Gina, eu..."

Coloquei meu dedo contra seus lábios, "Ainda não", sussurrei.

Ele fechou os olhos e assentiu, tremendo, tentando permanecer forte, porque me deixar significaria que ele estava deixando sua melhor fonte de conforto, a única que poderia colocá-lo para dormir à noite sem o uso de mágica, o amor que ele tinha buscado o ano inteiro.

Quando encontrei Hermione sozinha, mais tarde, sentei-a e pedi pela milionésima vez para que ela revelasse tudo o que sabia sobre Harry e as Horcruxes. Como esperei que ela fizesse, ela negou e disse que nada tinha mudado, mesmo que Dumbledore tivesse partido.

"Ele vai terminar comigo, Hermione", falei, monotonamente.

Hermione assentiu, notando que ela tinha percebido o mesmo olhar dele, "Não acho que ele vá voltar ao colégio. Dumbledore deu a ele uma missão para fazer"

"Deu _a ele_?", ecoei, "Juro, Hermione, se ele não me deixar ir, é melhor você não deixar ele ir sozinho. Não posso perdê-lo para a morte, também"

"Rony e eu já falamos sobre isso", falou, "Nós vamos, quer ele peça ou não. Você tem que ficar. Você tem que dar a ele algo pelo que esperar, algo pelo que voltar"

Um homem maravilhoso morreu aquele ano. Alvo Dumbledore, o bruxo mais poderoso que conheci, foi enterrado naquele junho em frente a uma multidão de milhares. Dumbledore, um homem que sempre escutava, um homem que sempre encorajava, um homem que sempre esteve lá para nos salvar, e não podia ser salvo.

Chorei, não por Dumbledore, pois sua batalha estava terminada, mas para os que foram deixados para trás, que teriam que lutar sem sua liderança; pelos estudantes de Hogwarts que nunca experienciariam sua sabedoria de poucas palavras, e por Harry que estaria embarcando em uma jornada que levaria sua sanidade ao limite. Chorei, porque como todos à minha volta, eu não entendia.

E o momento que eu tinha temido por dias, finalmente chegara. Harry, com olhos brilhando, finalmente olhou para, depois que o serviço estava terminado. Eu já tinha parado de chorar àquela altura e retornei seu olhar, tentando imitar a mesma expressão da qual ele gostava tanto. Não podia fazê-lo adiar muito mais; teria que ser naquele momento.

Eu sabia que ele estava certo e sabia que não podia ser de qualquer outro jeito, mas isso não facilitava as coisas. Ouvi-o, sabendo muito bem que eu tinha o poder de fazê-lo mudar de idéia, se eu apenas o beijasse por tempo o suficiente, ele esqueceria sobre o que precisava fazer e fugiria comigo. Mas mesmo tendo esse poder, neguei-me a usá-lo.

Assisti-o se afastar de mim sem um beijo, ou um abraço, ou mesmo um aperto de mãos. Mesmo o toque mais leve meu derrubaria o que ele tinha sido corajoso o suficiente para fazer. Tinha tanto que eu nunca tivera a chance de fazer... desejar boa sorte, discutir nossas vidas em detalhes, ou mesmo informá-lo de que o amava.

Luna sentou-se ao meu lado, colocando uma mão sobre meu ombro, e limpando algumas lágrimas das minhas bochechas. Ela olhou para o meu recém-ex-namorado e perguntou, "Está esperando pelo Harry?"

Eu sabia a que ela se referia. Ele estava ocupado falando com Rufus, provavelmente recusando-se a obedecê-lo novamente. Luna estava meramente perguntando se eu estava esperando até que Harry terminasse com o Ministro. Mas para mim, enquanto eu sorria, a pergunta era mais profunda e significativa, "Sim", respondi, "Estou espero pelo Harry"

E chorei, não por causa de um coração partido, mas porque Harry poderiam morrer. E eu era forte, porque era isso o que ele precisava que eu fosse. E eu era compreensiva, porque ser qualquer outra coisa, seria egoísmo.

Eles o chamavam de Escolhido, aquele destinado a destruir Voldemort, mas para mim, ele era Harry. Eles também o chamavam Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, apesar do fato que ele nunca pudera viver livremente.

E eu o amava e continuaria a amá-lo enquanto esperava por ele, e amaria-o até o dia de minha morte. E se ele morresse naquela guerra, visitaria seu túmulo todos os dias e deixaria flores e meu coração sobre a terra gramada. Nunca amaria outro, e quando eu morresse, faria com que me enterrassem ao seu lado, e todos saberiam que Ginevra Molly Potter morrera apaixonada.

Eles o chamavam o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu...

... pode me chamar de a Garota-Que-Amou...

_Continua..._

_**N/T: **__AH MEU DEUS!_

_Posso falar que estou com lágrimas nos olhos?_

_Esse capítulo é o MAIS BONITO de todos. _

_(Seca as lágrimas discretamente)_

_Espero que estejam gostando tanto quanto eu!_

_Por falar nisso, nosso amigo _thejealousone_, vulgo _Justin_, está escrevendo uma nova história fantástica. Já está tudo acertado e começarei a traduzi-la assim que terminar essa:D _

_Estão gostando?_

_O que acharam?_

_Agora, as reviews..._

InfallibleGirl

Ah, não posso falar nada, porque se eu encontro a Watson na rua, acho que jogo ela na frente de um ônibus... (sorriso angelical). Aqui está o novo capítulo!! Gostou? Espero que sim!!

Clara 

Harry e Gina perfeitos! O que achou do novo capítulo? Gostou? Espero que tenha se divertido com ele!!

laura

Laura, a história é mesmo muito boa! Obrigada pelo elogio! Ih, olha, você cometeu um erro comum... o Justin é menino, que escreve a história! XD Tem, sim, se você quiser ler a história em inglês, vá no meu perfil, em Favorite Authors, depois em "thejealousone", depois, na conta dele, entre em "In The Words Of...":D Deixe uma review falando que você começou a ler a fic em português, OK?

ChunLi Weasley Malfoy

Aqui está o novo capítulo! Gostou do beijo? Ah, eu também faria aquela pergunta inocente pro Harry! Estou escrevendo o capítulo 5 com a Anaa, agora! O que achou desse?

Bibiska Radcliffe

1ª Review: Obrigada, mas traduzir essa fic é mais um prazer do que obrigação. Vou dar uma passadinha, sim! Para ter um acesso à história original, vá nos meus autores favoritos e clique em "thejealousone", lá terá uma história "In The Words Of...", mas deixe um review dizendo que começou lendo a tradução, OK? ;D

2ª Review: O Justin é _**muito**_ perfeccionista:D hauihaiua. Isso fica bem claro na fic. Obrigada! É muito bom saber que estou fazendo um trabalho bem feito! Vou ler sua fic, sim! Para ter acesso à história original, entre no meu perfil, depois em Favorite Author, lá você encontrará **thejealousone**, é só acessar, na conta dele, a fic "In The Words..." :D Deixe uma review falando que você começou lendo pela tradução, OK???

Negreiros Potter 

Muito fofa, é verdade! E a relação Gina/Harry é cada vez mais fofa! Eu gostei bastante da sua fic, apesar de que você escreveu nome da Gina como "Giny", pode dar uma arrumadinha nisso, se quiser! ;D O que achou deste capítulo??

Grazi Potter GMM

Puxa, fico contente que a tradução esteja tão boa! Também gosto mais do EdP! O que achou deste capítulo?? Grazi, eu ainda não sei como vou fazer para escrever as DG:/ Estou esperando pela sua fic:D

Beatriz 

Tem beijo nesse capítulo e no PRÓXIMO também:D Respondendo sua pergunta, os capítulos cobrem RdM e falam um pouquinho sobre o "depois" também. :D O que achou deste?

(x Carol x)

Nossa, todas as cenas desse capítulo são fofas, né? O que achou do beijo? Nossa, é verdade! A short! Tenho que começar a escrever:D Gostou do capítulo 12?

Ari Duarte

Mas eu gosto do Dino. Ele é fofo. Hauiahiuaha. Bem, quando não tá sendo um pé no saco. E aqui está o capítulo do beijo!! Gostou?!

Juli-chan

Desculpe a demora, mas fiquei alguns dias sem acesso ao PC, aí foi... Mas aqui está, né? Antes tarde do que nunca:D

Igorsambora

Aqui está a cena do beijo! O que achou? Fico contente que você esteja gostando da tradução:D Gostou do novo capítulo?

Anaisa

Aqui está o novo capítulo! Não é lindo? Amo minha sócia!!

André "potter" Ferreira 

Nossa, estou muito satisfeita em encontrar alguém que se sinta do mesmo jeito que eu em relação a essa fic! Aqui está o novo capítulo!

Alarico 

Fico contente que você esteja gostando da tradução!

_Quero mais comentários, OK?_

_Obrigada por estarem acompanhando!!_

_Beijos, _

_Gii._


	13. Aproximação do Destino

_**N/A: **__Vou admitir que estava extremamente orgulhoso do capítulo 12 e acabou que as reviews apenas justificaram como eu me sentia. Então... como eu poderia, possivelmente, superar as expectativas agora colocadas sobre os próximos capítulos? Não sei se posso..._

_Se você gostou, passe para um amigo. Se você amou/odiou, deixe uma review. E ao invés de me ler falando sobre isso, por favor, puxe uma cadeira, se acomode, e leia o 13º capítulo de "Nas Palavras de Gina Molly Potter"..._

**Capítulo 13 – Aproximação do Destino**

**- Parte I -**

Sentada na beira da minha cama, olhei pela janela, em direção ao sol nascente. Os raios de sol banharam a nossa quadra de Quadriboll em cores matinais e não pude evitar pensar nos jogos com Harry, no verão passado. Massageei os olhos, exausta, porque aquela tinha sido uma noite insone para mim. Perguntei-me se tinha sido o mesmo para Harry também.

Eu ainda estava me adaptando à realidade. Apenas ontem, tinha acordado como namorada de alguém. E apenas ontem eu ainda era abraçada, beijada e amada. Enrosquei os braços em torno de mim mesma e imaginei que era ele, repreendendo-me por pensar que ele não se importava mais.

Seria mais fácil se o caso fosse esse.

Houve uma batida suave em minha porta. Considerei não responder, fazendo o visitante desconhecido pensar que eu estava dormindo, mas eu precisava de companhia, quem quer que fosse. Precisava de algo verdadeiro ao invés da imagens de Harry que me assombravam. Murmurei um convite sem entusiasmo para a pessoa não identificada.

A porta lentamente se abriu e Rony entrou cautelosamente, saindo do corredor. Pelos círculos escuros embaixo dos seus olhos, conclui que ele não tinha dormido também. Passou a mão pelos cabelos longos e negou-se a estabelecer contato visual. Rony sabia o tempo todo que Harry ia terminar comigo?

"Você está bem?", perguntou, com mais confiança do que realmente tinha.

"Não", respondei, honesta.

"Você quer que eu espanque ele?", Rony perguntou.

Sorri. O lado protetor do meu irmão mais velho era uma das minhas coisas favoritas nele. Claro, era também a mais irritante e típica de irmãos, especialmente quando envolvia meu hábito de beijar, "Não, Rony", respondi, "Mas obrigada pela oferta", ergui minha mão para ele e ele a pegou. Puxei-o para mais perto e encostei minha cabeça em seu ombro, "Você tem mesmo que ir?"

Rony assentiu, balançando a cama para cima e para baixo, levemente, "Tenho o apoiado por seis anos, Gina. Você sabe que tenho que ir"

"Prometa-me que vai cuidar bem dele"

"Eu não acho..."

"Prometa-me que vai ficar de olho neles...", sussurrei.

"Prometo que vou dar o meu melhor", respondeu, analisando-me por alguns momentos, talvez tentando decidir se queria aprofundar a conversa nesse assunto. Finalmente, ele assentiu e disse, "Ouviu sobre Tonks e Lupin?"

"Fora que eles estão, finalmente, apaixonados?", perguntei. Repreendi-me mentalmente por não ter reparado neles. Para uma garota que se orgulhava pelo seu conhecimento, eu tinha sido completamente ignorante do caso de amor deles. Fora quando testemunhei a apresentação deles, eu estava vergonhosamente desinformada.

"Eles vão se casar em duas semanas", Rony falou, "Andando rápido, não estão?"

"Casar?", berrei, enquanto um pouco do desespero que tinha me invadido se esvaía. Estava tão feliz por eles. Se alguém merecia um pouco de alegria, com certeza eram aqueles dois, "Estamos convidados?"

Rony assentiu com um aceno de cabeça, "Qualquer Weasley que conseguir comparecer", respondeu, "E Hermione também"

Hermione tinha voltado para casa depois do funeral de Dumbledore para cuidar de alguns problemas pessoais. Embora não tivéssemos falado sobre isso antes de ela partir, suspeito que tem a ver com os pais dela, para se despedir no caso da causa que ela estava apoiando falisse... "Quando ela vai chegar aqui?", perguntei.

"Segunda da semana que vem"

A semana passou lentamente. Tentando separar minha mente de tudo o que estava acontecendo, subi no atiço, folheando por antigos anuários dos meus pais, procurando pelo misterioso R.A.B. que tinha levado a verdadeira horcruxe. Não obtive sucesso.

A última caixa de anuários que encontrei, não pertencia aos meus pais. Ao invés, quando procurei pelos donos, todas as mensagens eram para Tiago Potter. Nossa família deve ter guardado algumas caixas de pertences do Tiago e da Lílian em algum momento durante os anos e talvez essa caixa tenha sido esquecido quando as outras foram levadas.

Passei os olhos por todos os livros, torcendo para encontrar algo de importância. Logo me perdi no rosto de tantas pessoas eu conhecia e reconhecia. No sétimo ano de Tiago, abri na última página e encontrei uma carta de Lílian. Era a primeira de todas as que estavam no anuário de Tiago que ela tinha assinado.

'_Tiago Peverell Potter,_

_Quando o vi pela primeira vez, pensei que era um egocêntrico narcisista arrogante e exibido. Enquanto os anos passaram, você nunca fez nada para mudar a minha idéia. Quanto mais te conhecia, mais correta se provava meus conceitos._

_Então, teve esse ano. Quando me falaram que você ia ser Monitor Chefe e que íamos trabalhar tanto juntos, quase falei para Dumbledore que não poderia ser a Monitora Chefe. Eu tinha certeza que esse ia ser a pior experiência da minha vida._

_Pela primeira vez na minha vida, você mostrou que eu estava errada. Você mudou. Ah, você ainda era arrogante, egocêntrico e narcisista. E nunca tentou esconder que era exibido. Mas era diferente. Você era diferente. Você sempre teve certeza de como se sentia em relação a mim, mas eu precisei de mais tempo para descobrir._

_Amo você, Tiago Potter, e estou contente que você nunca tenha desistido de mim,_

_Sua para todo o sempre,_

_Lílian Autumn Evans'_

Ri quando li isso e fechei o livro. Harry tinha me contado como sua mãe, aparentemente, desprezava seu pai pela maior parte dos anos que passaram na escola, juntos. Era consolador fazer suas histórias se tornarem reais. Guardei o livro dentro da caixa, novamente, e notei que teria que mostrar isso para Harry antes que ele partisse.

**- Parte II -**

Hermione veio na segunda-feira seguinte. Ela não perdeu tempo em informar-nos sobre o que fizera com seus pais e para onde eles, em breve, estariam se mudando. Tinha dito tudo isso com quase nenhuma lágrima nos olhos, mas ela não estava enganando ninguém.

Rony colocou um braço em volta dela. Era bom ver que eles estavam começando a se entender, mas senti uma repentina pitada de solidão. Fitei o chão e ouvi Hermione perguntar a Rony se ele conseguia arranjar algum lanche para ela. Rony, alegremente, obedeceu.

"Estou bem", falei para Hermione, assim que Rony saiu do recinto, ciente de que ela mandara meu irmão embora para perguntar como eu estava. Antes que ela pudesse perguntar qualquer outra coisa, eu disse, "Tentei fazer algumas pesquisar, Hermione, mas não consegui quem R.A.B. é, para você"

Hermione simplesmente me encarou e balançou a cabeça, "Você não deveria saber dessas iniciais", falou, "Você não deveria saber de nada. Eles irão torturá-la para saber o que estamos fazendo"

"O que _é_ que vocês vão fazer?", perguntei, curiosa.

Hermione franziu as sobrancelhas para mim e sacudiu a cabeça com mais força, "Se Harry quiser que você saiba, é uma história diferente, mas a decisão é dele, não minha", ficou parada e murmurou incoerentemente algo baixinho.

Será que ela estava certa? Era esse o motivo porque Harry não estava me contando? Snape ou Malfoy já teriam contado para Voldemort que eu era a namorada de Harry e eles suporiam que eu sabia o que eles estavam fazendo. Eu conseguiria me controlar sob a maldição da tortura? Conseguiria fechar minha mente? Estremeci só de pensar nisso.

"_Você aceita, Ninfadora Tonks..."_

Dei uma olhada em volta do jardim dos fundos dos Tonks. Era mesmo uma cerimônia pequena. A única decoração era o arco sob o qual eles estavam se casando. Muitas poucas pessoas estavam lá. Antes que a celebração começasse, fui apresentada ao Ted e Andrômeda que estavam sentados na primeira fileira. Olho-Tonto estava sentado lá junto com vários outros membros da Ordem que eu mal conhecia. Da minha família, Mamãe, Rony e os gêmeos eram os únicos outros Weasleys além de mim no público. E Hermione estava sentada à minha direita.

"_E você aceita, Remo Lupin..."_

Minha mente vagueou, perigosamente, na direção de Harry. Ele adoraria estar lá, assistindo seu antigo professor e seu Auror favorito se amarrarem. E Dumbledore, teria se regozijado com o fato de ter um pouco mais de amor no mundo. Infelizmente, ainda não era seguro para Harry sair da casa, porque a Ordem ainda estava planejando a sua fuga... e Dumbledore... bem...

"_Então, eu os declaro marido e mulher. Você pode beijar..."_, mas Tonks e Lupin já tinham começado a se beijar, "_Ah, bem, vejo que vocês não precisam da minha permissão..."_

Quando consegui, abracei cada um deles em um abraço de congratulação, "Tonks", falei, "Estou desapontada comigo mesma por não ter reparado em absoluto nisso", gesticulei com a minha mão para o casal recém-casado, "Quero dizer, quando vocês se encontraram pela primeira vez, vi a atração, mas, então..."

"Gina", Tonks repreendeu-me, "Você estava preocupada com a sua própria aventura amorosa, se a informação de Molly está correta"

Minhas entranhas se contorceram e imploraram para uma mudança de assunto. Eu ainda não tinha espalhado as notícias sobre o meu rompimento com Harry para muitas pessoas, meus pais incluso. Conclui que não deveria contar em evitar essa revelação estranha, "Harry e eu terminamos"

Tonks, que parecia tão deliciada segundos atrás, largou seu sorriso e substituiu-o por um franzir de cenho. Colocou uma mão no meu ombro e me olhou, cheia de compaixão, "Sinto muito, querida. Você está bem?"

"Foi mútuo", menti. O que eu deveria dizer ao Harry? "_Sinto muito. Pode até ser que você esteja terminando comigo, mas eu não vou terminar com você"_?

"Não acredito em você", falou Lupin, que, obviamente, tinha ouvido tudo, "Você sabe porque ele estava fazendo isso, não sabe? Ele acha que é culpa dele que Dumbledore morreu e não quer que a mesma coisa aconteça com você. Acha que está te protegendo", não respondi, enquanto ele escorregava as mãos para as de Tonks, "Lembra mais alguém que você conhece?"

Beijando o marido, Tonks retrucou, "Te ganhei pelo cansaço"

Lupin assentiu, e voltou-se para mim, "Ele recobrará a razão"

Por mais que eu quisesse acreditar, por mais que eu me agarrasse desesperadamente à idéia, eu sabia que isso não tinha a ver com recobrar a razão. A única coisa que fazia sentido para Harry naquele instante era matar Voldemort. Uma vez que isso acontecesse, ele seria livre.

O décimo sétimo aniversário de Harry, o dia em que ele finalmente voltaria para a minha vida e o dia que ele estava inevitavelmente suscetível a atacar, ainda estava a dez dias de distância quando Mamãe, Hermione e eu sentamos na cozinha, juntas.

Mamãe e Hermione estavam conversando sobre a saída antecipada do Trio do colégio. Ouvi atentamente, torcendo que Hermione deixasse passar e mencionasse algo novo, mas ela era boa. Ela era melhor do que eu achava.

Virei-me para o nosso relógio na cozinha. Todos os nossos ponteiros apontavam para "perigo mortal" e desejei que Harry e Hermione tivessem seus ponteiros lá. Poderíamos ficar de olhos neles, quando tivessem partido. Afinal de contas, o consideramos como da família. Vi o ponteiro de Papai se mexendo para o 'viajando' e alguns segundos depois, ele entrou na sala, parecendo agoniado.

Mamãe voltou-se para ele e viu o que eu vi. Seu rosto estava pintada de temor e parecia preocupado, embora ele sempre parecesse preocupado atualmente, mas naquele dia era um tipo novo de preocupação, "Arthur", Mamãe disse, "O que há de errado? O que aconteceu?"

"Thicknesse", Papai respondeu, reconheci o sobre-nome como sendo o diretor do Departamento do Cumprimento da Lei, "Suspeitamos que eles o pegaram"

Mamãe sacudiu a cabeça, "Quanto tempo antes...?", se interrompeu e olhou para Hermione e para mim, negando-se a perguntar tal coisa na nossa frente.

Meu pai estava um passo à frente dela, "Elas tem que saber, Molly", falou e ela, relutante, concordou, "Não temos certeza de quanto tempo passará até que eles tenham o controle total, mas é certo que assim que o Ministério for deles, também será Hogwarts"

Mamãe se levantou rapidamente, sua cadeira caiu no chão com um baque, "Então, está acertado", berrou e olhou para mim, "Gina, você não vai voltar para o colégio esse ano"

Estava surpresa que minha mãe tivesse sugerido tal coisa quando ela tinha advogado para que o Trio voltasse para o colégio. Não sabia como me sentir sobre isso. Se o poder de Voldemort chegasse ao colégio, não tenho certeza se queria estar lá.

"Não, Molly", Papai disse, erguendo sua cadeira do chão. Colocou a mão em seus ombros e sentou-a, "Chamaria muita atenção não ter dois dos nossos filhos lá. Já conversei com Minerva e os outros professores e todos eles vão voltar, mesmo que seja só para proteger as crianças. Sinceramente acho que ela estará mais segura lá, por enquanto"

Mamãe parecia lívida, a princípio, mas acalmou-se lentamente enquanto deixava as palavras de Papai surtirem efeito. Ela sentou lá, braços cruzados na frente do peito, e disse, "Não gosto disso, mas você está certo"

"E o Harry?", Hermione soltou e olhei para ela, curiosa, "Se eles pegaram Thicknesse, não terão problemas em chegar ao Harry, certo?"

Papai assentiu, "Assim que Harry completar 17 anos, eles estarão lá mais rápido do que poderemos imaginar. Para resumir, Thicknesse tornou ilegal a conexão daquela casa à rede Flu, colocar um portal em qualquer local próximo da casa e aparatar dentro ou fora. Ele diz que está impedindo Voldemort de entrar"

"Pensei que mãe de Harry tinha feito isso para ele", falei.

"Não é o que eles estão tentando fazer", Hermione observou, "Estão apenas tentando mantê-lo lá dentro, não é?"

"Não poderia estar mais correta", Papai disse, "O que significa que mandar Olho-Tonto sozinho está fora de cogitação"

"Então, como o traremos para cá, Arthur?", Mamãe perguntou.

"Mundongo teve uma idéia", Papai retrucou, "Uma arriscada, mas todos parecem concordar que é muito inteligente, embora ele não pareça muito inclinado a participar do plano"

"Eu ajudarei", falei, rapidamente, sem nem mesmo pensar sobre isso. Mamãe quase me matou, com seu melhor olhar fuzilador, "O quê? Sou bem mais confiável do que aquele ladrãozinho vagabundo"

"Por mais verdade que seja, Gina, não posso permitir", Papai disse, seus olhos encontraram o meu com intensidade, "Não dessa vez, não nesse plano"

Mamãe olhou para Papai com curiosidade, "Qual _é_ exatamente o plano?"

Relutante, Papai explicou os detalhes... a Poção Polissuco, a dica falsa, as casas seguras e seus terrenos, os portais e eu e Mamãe ficando para trás, esperando pelos guerreiros para voltarem para a Toca.

Hermione sacudiu a cabeça, "Ele não deixará que todos vocês arrisquem sua vida por ele", falou.

Concordei, acrescentando, "Não depois do que aconteceu com Dumbledore", conclui que Harry não teria muita opção, não com tantos para forçá-lo.

Mamãe e Papai deixaram a cozinha para discutir mais detalhes do evento por vir, permitindo que Hermione e eu, silenciosamente, pensássemos sobre o plano iminente. _"Sete Harry Potters"_, pensei, depois sorri, "_Não acho que eu me importaria..."_

**- Parte III -**

"Está se aproximando, você sabe", Hermione disse, quebrando minha linha de raciocínio, "Já decidiu o que fazer sobre o Harry?"

Ela me conhecia muito bem. Pelas últimas semanas, tinha repassado cada situação em minha cabeça, pedindo para que ele ficasse, implorando que me levasse com ele, meramente desejando-lhe boa sorte, mas nada parecia satisfatório.

Depois tinha todo o problema de como tratá-lo. Agora que eu sabia como era ser a namorada do Harry, não sabia mais como agir com ele. Eu não poderia fazer o que queria com ele e não podia ignorá-lo completamente. Onde estava o feliz meio-termo?

"Talvez eu volte a enfiar meu cotovelo na mantegueira quando ele estiver por perto", zombei.

Hermione sorriu, lembrando-se carinhosamente da história, "Você tem que falar com ele antes de partirmos", falou.

"Eu sei", respondi, temendo _e_ ansiando o momento ao mesmo tempo. Queria ser tudo o que pudesse para ele, quer isso significasse ser sua namorada enquanto ele estivesse fora ou simplesmente esperar.

"O que vai dar para ele de aniversário?"

Congelei. _Aquilo_ nem tinha passado pela minha cabeça. Grunhi alto e disse, "Valeu, Hermione. Mais uma coisa com o que me preocupar", automaticamente, mexi em uma mecha de cabelo e perguntei para Hermione quanto tempo eu teria antes da partida deles.

"Só posso garantir até o aniversário", respondeu, "Depois disso, depende do Harry... o que vamos fazer, para onde vamos, tudo isso"

Eu a tinha ajudado a arrumar algumas coisas nos últimos dias, mas eu tinha quase certeza que existiam coisas que ela precisava empacotar que eu não podia ver, "Já terminou de empacotar?", perguntei.

"Nem perto", respondeu, "Você me ajudou com a tenda e o dinheiro, mas preciso descobrir que livros vou levar e quais roupas vão ficar ou ir conosco. Além do mais, tem todos aqueles feitiços protetores para defender de intrusos, apesar de ter certeza eu não preciso saber de mais nenhum. Ainda estou tentando aprender como fazer meu patrono falar..."

"Você ainda não conseguiu fazer isso?", perguntei, incrédula. Essa foi uma das primeiras coisas que ela tentou fazer assim que pisou na nossa casa e tinha um tempo livre. Nossa Hermione estava tendo dificuldades com um feitiço?

"É bem mais complicado do que parece", ela disse, obviamente irritada por não ter conseguido fazê-lo ainda. Seu olho esquerdo, acho, se diminuiu ao pensamento. De repente, talvez mais para mudar de assunto do que qualquer outra coisa, puxou sua bolsa de debaixo da cadeira e colocou-a na mesa, "Lembra do que seu pai acabou de dizer sobre Hogwarts?"

"A parte sobre isso pertencer a Voldemort?", perguntei, olhando a mala enquanto ela a abria, "Como poderia esquecer?"

Ela enfiou a mão para o fundo da bolsa, buscando por algo lá dentro, mais fundo do que uma mala normal permitiria. Eu a tinha ajudado com o feitiço quatro dias atrás e estava satisfeita em ver que funcionava. Ela buscou por isso, dizendo, "Trouxe todos comigo porque não sabia se precisaríamos deles, mas eu acho que você poderia usá-los", ela puxou vários galeões e colocou-os nas minhas mãos.

Insultada, respondi, categórica, "Não quero seu dinheiro", deixei as moedas cair na mesa em um barulho alto.

"Estou despontada que você não os reconheça"

Olhando para a última moeda que parou de se mexer, repentinamente percebi. Aquelas eram as moedas de comunicação que usamos na Armada de Dumbledore. Pegando uma e encarando-a entre meus dedos, perguntei, "Você realmente acha que nós vamos ter que abrir a AD de novo?"

Ela deu de ombros, "Eu realmente acho que vou precisar de 100 reais de dinheiro trouxa?", perguntou, sacudindo a cabeça, "Não, mas não machuca estar preparado"

Ela pegou a própria moeda de seu bolso e mostrou-me como a moeda Mestre funcionava com as outras. "Suspeito que apenas alguns dos membros da AD ainda terá a moeda", falou, "Mas tudo bem. Eu tinha essas extras"

"Valeu", falei, torcendo para não ter que usá-las. Apertei alguns dos números de série e senti minha moeda se aquecer e me perguntei se os membros da AD por todo o país sentiram suas pedras aquecendo, também. Me perguntei se estavam confusos em ver que estava ativa, uma vez mais. Me perguntei, ainda mais importante, se eles pensariam em trazê-la com eles quando estivessem arrumando as coisas para Hogwarts.

Dias mais tarde, balançava-me para frente e para trás, segurando a lata de óleo que tinha aparecido em nosso jardim no minuto anterior. Eu ainda podia sentir o resíduo mágico que tinha trazido o objeto para lá, mas falhou em trazer Rony e Tonks. Mamãe falou para eu não me preocupar, mas não conseguia evitar, e pude perceber que ela também não podia.

Quando o tênis apareceu, em seguida, sem Fred e Papai, olhei para Mamãe, suplicante, silenciosamente implorando a ela para que fizesse ou dissesse algo, mas sabia que ela estava tão inútil quanto eu.

Quatro deles não tinham conseguido voltar, estremeci enquanto me sentava, segurando o tênis firmemente contra meu peito. Algo tinha dado errado. Será que minha família, meus amigos e mentores estavam em risco? Foram pegos, mantidos em cativeiro e sendo torturados naquele momento? Estavam mortos? Estaria... estaria Harry morto? _"Não"_, falei para mim mesma, "_Eu saberia... eu teria sentido..."_.

"Harry e Hagrid são os próximos", Mamãe falou, suavemente.

Mal minha mãe tinha falado, uma luz azul apareceu no céu, vindo rapidamente em nossa direção. Reconheci a letra como sendo um portal. _"Por favor, por favor, por favor..."_, repetia em minha mente, sem me referir a ninguém em particular.

**- Parte IV -**

Hagrid e Harry caíram no chão. Harry colocou-se de joelhos. Ele parecia tão fraco, mas foi Harry quem caiu completamente no chão, rosnando de dor. Berrei com preocupação, joguei o tênis na grama, e juntei-me a Mamãe enquanto ajudávamos o meio-gigante a se colocar de pé, embora duvide que tenhamos ajudado muito.

Mamãe voltou-se para Harry, "Harry? Você é o Harry real? O que aconteceu? Onde estão os outros?", Mamãe berrou, a agonia da ignorância transbordando em sua voz.

"O que quer dizer? Ninguém mais voltou?", Harry ofegou; a expressão de que toda a responsabilidade estava em seus ombros. Mamãe não precisou responder com palavras. Harry começou num jorro, explicando o que tinha acontecido, tentando fazê-la compreender que ele sentia muito e não sabia o que tinha acontecido a dois de seus filhos e seu marido.

Mamãe calou-o com um abraço apertado, "Graças a Deus, você está bem!", sussurrou. Depois de Harry poder por conhaque, ela correu para dentro da casa, tentando esconder as lágrimas que já começavam a se formar.

A pressão no meu peito se tornou maior quando pensei na emboscada. Tinha que ser forte por enquanto; por mim e por Harry. Encontrei seu olhar pela primeira vez em quase um mês e ele, silenciosamente, implorou por respostas. Eu tinha me tornado bastante talentosa em ler suas expressões faciais.

"Rony e Tonks tinham que ter voltado primeiro", falei, referindo-me aos portais e quem os tinha perdido até agora, "Se eles conseguirem", prossegui, "Jorge e Lupin devem voltar em um minuto, mais ou menos"

Quando eles apareceram, a pressão em meu peito aumentou ainda mais. Jorge estava... _estava morto_...? Tinha tanto sangue em sua cabeça e blusa. Não poderia perder Jorge, não tão perto de ter perdido Dumbledore. Meu coração não suportaria outro choque desses.

Apoiei a cabeça de meu irmão nos meus braços, enquanto Mamãe limpava o sangue do lado do rosto dele. Onde uma orelha deveria estar, tinha apenas um buraco escarlate. Ele estava respirando, pude sentir sua respiração leve contra meus braços, mas ele tinha perdido tanto sangue.

Mamãe acenou com a varinha algumas vezes por cima do buraco, mas nada acontecia. O buraco se negava a fechar e a orelha estava inegavelmente não sendo recolocada. A mão de Mamãe que segurava a varinha tremeu enquanto ela, exausta, moveu-a em volta da orelha dele.

"Acorde, Jorge", sussurrei em sua orelha, acariciando o lado seco de seus cabelos, "Você tem que acordar. Fred chegará em breve. Vai querer ouvi-lo rir"

"Não posso...", Mamãe falou. Ela estava de joelhos, ao lado do sofá e deixou a varinha no chão, "Foi arrancada por magia negra... não poso..."

Jorge ia viver sua vida sem uma orelha. Eu podia apenas imaginar que tipo de substitutos Fred e Jorge inventariam para redimir a sua falta de uma. Suponho que poderia ser pior, concluí. Afinal de contas, ele poderia...

Parei, ouvindo. Ouvi vozes no jardim, novas vozes. Mais alguém tinha voltado. Suspirei, aliviada, e olhei para Mamãe, que tinha recolhido a varinha e tinha voltado a usá-la, em vão.

Depois de alguns momentos, ela se levantou e disse, "Parei o sangramento", pegou minha mão e pediu que eu deixasse Jorge descansar, "Se limpe, também, Gina. Você parece aterrorizada"

Sem me preocupar com magia feita por menores de idade, no momento, apontei para o sangue de Jorge em minhas vestes e murmurei, "_Scourgify_". O líquido quase seco foi despregado do material e entraram na minha varinha. Convoquei um pano de prato da cozinha e molhei-o, limpando a cabeça de Jorge e tentando animá-lo enquanto Mamãe limpava sua ferida.

"Como ele está?", a voz firme de Harry veio da porta e Mamãe explicou. A expressão de preocupação de Harry se suavizou e ele disse, "Graças a Deus"

"Ouvi mais alguém no jardim?", perguntei, e quando ele disse que eram Hermione e Kingsley, senti a pressão no peito diminuir um pouco, "Graças aos deuses", soltei um suspiro de alívio. E olhei para Harry, tão perturbado e preocupado, e queria desesperadamente estar em seus braços e falar que tudo estava bem. Ninguém morto, ninguém seriamente ferido... só uma orelha, Harry, poderia ser pior...

Seus músculos recuaram um pouco, mas reconheci o gesto de todo o ano passado. Ele queria me tocar, qualquer parte de mim, para se sentir vivo e real novamente. Antes que ele pudesse se submeter ao impulso, houve um grande estrondo da cozinha e foi assim que soubemos que Papai e Fred estavam em casa.

A pressão no meu peito uma vez mais se diluiu enquanto ouvia a voz de Jorge, fraca e cansada, mas fazendo piada sobre sua situação. Eu sabia que tudo ia ficar bem. Sabia que meus últimos dois irmãos iam voltar para casa e nós seríamos uma família de novo, inteira e intocada, exceto por uma parte do corpo a menos.

Harry gesticulou para que eu o seguisse para o exterior da casa para esperar por Gui e Fleur. Vi o terror em seus olhos e o quanto ele odiava ser o culpado pelos nossos problemas. Sem pensar nem planejar, peguei a mão de Harry e segurei-a com força. Como esperei que fizesse, ele não se afastou, ao invés, ele entrelaçou nossos dedos como tinha feito tantas vezes durante nosso relacionamento em Hogwarts. Vi seu corpo relaxar. Não era surpresa que eu ainda tivesse esse efeito.

Hermione baixou os olhos para nossas mãos, mas não falou nada nem reagiu de maneira alguma. Se isso a deliciava, não importava. Ela voltou o rosto para o céu e aguardou, sua mão nervosamente se movendo na lateral do corpo, esperando por ser segurado pela pessoa que ainda não retornara.

Ainda segurando a mão um do outro como se nossas vidas dependessem disso, Harry e eu olhamos pela linha das árvores, buscando por algum sinal. Todos já deveriam ter voltado. Todos deveriam ter voltado...

Quando Rony e Tonks finalmente retornaram, corri para a casa e chamei meus pais. Quando finalmente alcançamos os jardins, eles mal tiveram um momento de boas-vindas, quando Gui e Fleur, finalmente, foram vistos.

"Olho-Tonto está morto", Gui disse, sem esperar, sem aviso.

**- Parte V -**

Suas palavras ecoaram em minha mente antes que eu pudesse completamente compreendê-las. _"Olho-Tonto está morto"... _Senti uma pontada de tristeza no meu já dolorido coração. Não era próxima de Moody como era de Dumbledore, então o sentimento não era o mesmo, mas ainda assim doía.

Era difícil de entender. De todos que tinham saído aquela noite, esperava que Olho-Tonto estivesse vivo. Sua perpétua conversa sobre 'vigilância constante' separou-o de todos nós, sua atitude sempre-em-guarda devia tê-lo salvado... mas a Morte não tem favoritos, mas posso garantir que ela é rancorosa. Olho-Tonto tinha escapado de suas garras muitas vezes no passar dos anos... e era culpa daquele ladrãozinho miserável do Mundongo... Morte tinha usado o ladrão para coletar seu prêmio...

Eu sabia que não se podia confiar nele.

Harry queria partir, para proteger a todos nós, e impedir que Voldemort nos achasse. Quando é que o garoto ia aprender que ele não estava nessa batalha sozinho? Que não é só a sua batalha que ele precisa vencer? Todos ali brigariam até a morte para impedir o que estava por vir, mesmo se não tivéssemos ouvido falar no famoso Harry Potter.

Após alguns comentários sobre sua varinha, Harry saiu para fora da casa. Ele tinha afirmado que sua varinha tinha agido por vontade própria, mas ninguém nunca tinha ouvido disso antes. Enquanto ninguém acreditava nele, eu acreditei. Quando se tratava de Harry, tanta coisa acontecia que ninguém poderia imaginar.

Dei um passo para me juntar a ele, lembrando de todas as vezes em que eu o tinha encontrado em situação similar e o confortado, mas me interrompi. Olhei para Hermione e fiz um movimento com a cabeça em direção à porta. Ela assentiu, agarrou Rony pela mão e levou-o para fora. Voltei a me sentar, grata por ser com uma família que eu poderia ter perdido. A pressão no meu peito já tinha sido praticamente erradicada, exceto pela parte que era reservada ao Harry. Ainda sentia aquela parte forte como sempre.

Nos dias seguintes, Mamãe mal deixou tempo livre para ninguém. Sob o pretexto dos afazeres do casamento, o Trio não conseguia se encontrar no mesmo lugar ao mesmo tempo por mais do que alguns minutos, deixando eles sem tempo algum para planejar a partida. Mamãe não era boba; sabia o que estava fazendo. Por mais que eu odiasse admitir, eu era quase grata que ela os tentasse manter em casa.

No segundo dia da chegada de Harry, Mamãe designou que Hermione e eu trocássemos todos os lençóis da casa. Aquela era uma missão complicada já que o número de camas tinha praticamente dobrado já que os Delacour estavam chegando.

Peguei um lado do lençol e Hermione pegou o outro. Juntas, puxamos o material para fora da cama e deixamos que caísse no chão. Hermione tinha estado distraída naquele dia e eu tinha a sensação de que sabia o motivo.

"Sentindo-se culpada?", perguntei à ela, consciente de que algumas horas antes ela tinha roubado o estoque de Poção Polissuco de Olho-Tonto.

Ela assentiu e pegou o lençol limpo da cadeira na qual o tínhamos colocado. Ela desdobrou-o lentamente e disse, "Odeio fazer isso sob o nariz da sua mãe"

"Se Olho-Tonto tivesse uma opção, tenho certeza que seria usar o que tinha para o bem antes que estragasse", respondi, agarrando o outro lado do lençol que Hermione me deu e segurando-o.

"Não dá para voltar no tempo agora", Hermione murmurou.

Nós colocamos o lençol sobre a cama e arrumamos o que restava em baixo do colchão. Repetimos essa ação por todas as camas do primeiro andar. Paradas ali, avaliamos nosso hábil trabalho, Hermione suspirou, "Peguei uma outra coisa do Olho-Tonto", falou, suavemente, "Nós já temos um, mas conclui que você poderia usá-lo"

Antes que eu pudesse responder, ela me guiou para seu quarto e abriu a mala. Puxou a caixa de Poção Polissuco e colocou-a no chão. Buscando pelo conteúdo novamente, ela puxou uma capa prateada do fundo da bolsa. Ela entregou o pano macio para mim.

"A capa de invisibilidade de Moody?", ofeguei, sentindo-me indigna, "Não posso aceitar. Fique com ela", empurrei a capa de volta para suas mãos e ela se negou a tocá-la.

"Não", Hermione disse, com firmeza.

Agarrei o material sedoso com uma mão e passei a outra por ele, "Não parece com a de Harry", falei, examinando a capa, "Essa não parece tão leve"

"Notei a mesma coisa", Hermione retrucou, "Perguntei ao Olho-Tonto sobre elas, uma vez, enquanto ele estava atualizando os feitiços nela. Ele disse que era feita do cabelo de uma Demiguise"

"Harry alguma vez atualizou os feitiços em sua capa?", perguntei, curiosa.

Hermione franziu as sobrancelhas e pensou, "Estranhamente, não acho que ele tenha feito. Isso é bem estranho, tendo em vista que capas como essa gradualmente desvanecem"

Embrulhei-me na capa e vi enquanto meu corpo se tornava invisível. Sorri, lembrando carinhosamente das vezes em Hogwarts que Harry tinha nos colocado por baixo da capa e todas as vezes que Harry tinha escapado das encrencas com ela, "Você realmente acha que vou precisar disso?"

"Você nunca pode estar preparada demais", Hermione respondeu.

"Já que vocês todos não vão voltar e você pensa que precisarei de tudo isso", falei, pensando em um objeto que seria muito útil para a gente, "Você acha que poderia convencer Harry a me dar o mapa do maroto?"

"Não", ela respondeu, "Pode perguntar a ele"

"Hermione! Gina!", a voz da minha mãe veio do andar debaixo.

Hermione gesticulou para que eu a seguisse enquanto ela saía do quarto. Rapidamente guardei a capa no mesmo lugar que tinha guardado os galeões. Fechando a mala, corri para alcançá-la.

**- Parte VI -**

No dia seguinte, Hermione e eu fomos, novamente, designadas para trocar os lençóis. Sorrindo para ela, sagaz, peguei a mão de Hermione e levei-a para o lado de fora da casa e falei, "Vou te dar cobertura. Cai fora daqui. Vai falar com os meninos"

Hermione me encarou, curiosa, "Vai nos ajudar? Depois do que Harry te falou antes, não achei que você fosse oferecer nem um pouco de ajuda"

Minha mente voltou algumas horas, quando Harry e eu estávamos arrumando a mesa para o jantar. Ele quase tinha deixado escapar os detalhes da sua jornada, afirmando que ele ia matar Voldemort. Eu já sabia disso, mas ouvi-lo dizer em voz alta era devastador. Se não tivéssemos sido interrompidos, acho que ele teria me falado.

Expulsei a recordação de minha mente, "Vocês vão partir e eu não posso impedir", falei, minha voz mal tremendo, "Se ajudar vocês, os mantêm vivos, então farei o que for preciso", gesticulei para que ela saísse, "Eu tomo conta da Mamãe"

Depois de um rápido abraço, ela entrou pela porta dos fundos. Observei Papai levar Harry para o galinheiro, onde ele mantinha as partes da moto de Sirius, e eu sabia que teria que agir rápido. Corri em direção a Mamãe e encontrei-a perseguindo um gnomo pelo jardim.

"Gina, seja um amor, e me ajude"

"Acho que vi Harry, Rony e Hermione indo para o riacho", menti, sabendo muito bem que o riacho ficava a uma boa distância e que ela precisaria de algum tempo para voltar, principalmente se estiver procurando. Ela imediatamente rumou em direção ao local assim que Harry saiu do galinheiro, caminhava em direção à Toca e entrava pela porta.

Encarando a entrada, eu sabia o que ia fazer. Não devia me sentir culpada em relação a isso, já que Harry e Rony sempre bisbilhotaram pelos anos, como amigos, para descobrir informação. Se fosse pega, eles não tinham direito de ficar bravos comigo. Não é como se eu fosse espalhar a informação... eu só queria saber... eu tinha o _direito_ de saber...

Temi que Hermione tivesse usado o feitiço _Muffliato_, mas quando ouvi as vozes da escada, sabia que estava com sorte. Aproximando-me da porta, inclinei-me sobre ela e ouvi o máximo que pude.

"... mas você sabe o que ele diria para gente se estivesse vivo?", a voz de Rony disse.

"V-Vigilância constante", a voz de Hermione falou. Ela devia ter chorado.

Eles tinham falado sobre Moody. Com sorte, eu não teria perdido nada importante. Afinal, eles só tinham ficado lá por nada mais do que quatro minutos ante de eu ter chegado. Eles começaram a insultar Mundongo e depois começaram a falar sobre os livros que Hermione tinha obviamente pesquisado.

"Só estou tentando decidir quais levar conosco enquanto estivermos procurando pelas Horcruxes", ela falou.

Estremeci... _Horcruxes_... plural... mais do que uma... O que quer que a palavra misteriosa significasse, eu não sabia que eram múltiplas. Ouvi atentamente por mais informação.

Dei um meio-sorriso quando Harry tentou convencer Rony e Hermione de não irem com ele. Hermione e eu estávamos esperando por isso. Hermione passou por uma longa explicação sobre como eles sabiam exatamente onde tinham se metido. Depois que Hermione explicou, ela pediu a Rony que mostrasse o vampiro ao Harry.

Xinguei, desejando ter pegado a capa do meu quarto. Eu não teria que ter saído como fiz enquanto eles saíam do quarto para subir no porão. Embora, depois de nosso tempo junto, sabia que Harry podia me sentir embaixo da capa. Esgueirei-me para fora de vista, escada abaixo, e esperei até ouvi-los voltar para o quarto.

Eles falaram por um tempo sobre o plano com o vampiro e ouvi, entediada, pois já sabia essa parte dos acontecimentos. Houve um silêncio no quarto quando Rony parou de falar.

"GINA!", de quatro andares abaixo, ouvi os berros do retorno da minha mãe, para minha decepção. Xinguei baixinho de novo. Eu não tinha ouvido nada de novo ainda, a não ser que tinha mais do que uma Horcruxe. Ousei não sair, não quando eles estavam sozinhos pela primeira vez desde a chegada do Harry.

"Eu sei que você disse que queria ir para Godric's Hollow primeiro, Harry",, Hermione disse, "E entendo o motivo, mas... bem... não deveríamos fazer as horcruxes nossas prioridades?"

Informação nova, finalmente. Aquele era um dos lugares para onde eles estavam indo, o lugar onde Harry nascera e vivera por um ano, o lugar onde seus pais e Voldemort caíram ao mesmo tempo, e o lugar onde Tiago e Lílian foram enterrados.

Discutiram, em seguida, R.A.B., mas nenhuma nova informação fora divulgada, apesar do fato de que eles teriam que encontrar a verdadeira horcrux e se assegurar de que ele a tenha destruído. Em seguida, Hermione revelou que tinha encontrado alguns livros sobre horcruxes.

Ouvi Mamãe subindo as escadas. Lutando contra a urgência em escutar, deixei a porta e encontrei mamãe no andar de baixo, sem fôlego. Sorri para ela, torcendo que ela não percebesse o que eu estava fazendo.

"Não os encontrei no lago", Mamãe falou, "Tem certeza que os viu..."

"Eles voltaram", falei, rapidamente, "Vi-os da minha janela. Acho que foram para o outro lado da casa"

Os olhos de Mamãe se voltaram para mim e depois para a escada que eu descia, "Por que você está sem fôlego?", perguntou, torci para que ela continuasse onde estava.

"Persegui um gnomo até aqui em cima", respondi, "Entrou do jardim. Mas é melhor você se apressar", falei, apontando para as escadas que desciam, "Acho que ouvi Rony dizendo que vão partir logo depois do casamento"

Mamãe girou nos calcanhares e balançou escada abaixo tão rápida quanto pôde. Aliviada, me apressei em subir tão silenciosa quanto pude e me posicionei no mesmo lugar que antes, bem a tempo de ouvir o final das explicações de Hermione.

"... de tudo o que li, o que Harry fez ao diário de Riddle foi uma das poucas realmente imbatíveis formas de destruir uma horcruxe"

Senti-me, repentinamente, enojada. O que quer que eles estivessem caçando, o que quer que aquelas horcruxes fossem, eu estava em posse de uma durante todo o meu primeiro ano de colégio. Segurei-a, abracei-a, escrevi para ela... tinha revelado para Tom Riddle meus mais bem guardados segredos... a mesma coisa aconteceria para Harry, Rony e Hermione? Será que eles seriam possuídos?

O diário e o brasão pareciam ser ambos horcruxes, mas eu não estava nem perto de descobrir o que uma horcruxe era. Parecia não haver conexão alguma entre os dois objetos, nenhuma relação que eu pudesse identificar. E tudo o que eles estavam falando é que se pode destruí-las com o veneno do basilisco ou...

Ouvi Mamãe subindo as escadas e rangi os dentes. Eu tinha certeza de que estava prestes a descobrir como, exatamente, eu tinha sido enfeitiçada por Voldemort e sentia que era privilegiada o suficiente para saber. Juntando toda minha força de vontade, afastei-me da porta e encontrei com Mamãe bem quando ela estava nos primeiros degraus da escada.

Ela me olhou e percebi que ela finalmente descobrira o que estava acontecendo, "Ginvera Molly Weasley, o que pensa que está fazendo?"

"Não peguei o gnomo ainda..."

"Ah, verdade?", sibilou, as mãos nos quadris, "Não os encontrei no lago e não os encontrei em qualquer outro lugar lá fora e eles não estão em nenhum lugar _aqui_ dentro que eu tenha procurado. O único lugar que eu não procurei...", apontou para o alto da escada, "Saia, Gina"

"Mamãe, por favor..."

"Vá para o seu quarto", falou. Suas palavras eram definitivas e eu sabia que tinha dado ao Trio todo o tempo que eu possivelmente poderia. Derrotada, abaixei minha cabeça e descia as escadas e ouvi o barulho estremecedor da porta do quarto sendo aberta com violência.

"Você me deve uma", sussurrei para Hermione, mais tarde naquela noite, no meu quarto. Ela concordou e decidi que o dia seguinte seria quando eu cobraria o favor, "Preciso que você distraia o Rony para mim, amanhã. Vou falar com o Harry"

**- Parte VII -**

Sentada no meu quarto, no dia seguinte, apertei o anuário em minhas mãos. Sentei, nervosamente, na cama e folheei-a. Eu planejei mostrar a mensagem que a mãe dele escrevera e depois falar com ele. Pensei que ele gostaria mais de uma conversa comigo do que gostaria de receber algum objeto físico. Fora que, você sabe, era bom para mim, também.

Ouvi-os subir a escada e pulei da cama, jogando o livro nos travesseiros. Abri a porta e chamei, "Harry, pode entrar aqui por um segundo?"

Observei Hermione puxar um Rony relutante escada acima. Virei-me para o meu quarto sem realmente vê-lo me seguindo, mas sabia que ele viria. Borboletas dançavam na boca do meu estômago, percebendo que nós nunca tínhamos ficado sozinhos no meu quarto, mas então, uma vez mais, havia muitas outras coisas que nunca tínhamos feito juntos.

"Feliz aniversário de dezessete anos", falei, depois de respirar fundo. Ele me agradeceu e comentou sobre a vista. _Era_ uma vista legal, e tentei não rir da observação ridícula, mas prossegui sem dar conhecimento da afirmação. Conversamos por alguns segundos sobre o que eu tinha planejado dar-lhe de aniversário e sua típica modéstia foi ouvida, "Então eu pensei, gostaria que você ficasse com algo para lembrar de mim, você sabe, se você encontrar alguma veela quando você estiver fora fazendo o que quer que estiver fazendo"

Estremeci por dentro enquanto pensava na pequena Gabrielle dando em cima de Harry no dia anterior. Apesar de ela ter apenas onze anos, ela era parte veela e quase uma réplica perfeita da irmã mais velha. Eu não sabia se elas tinham o poder de sedução tão novas, mas eu não estava afim de dar-lhe chance e coloquei-a no lugar.

"Acho que oportunidades de namoro vão ser meio raras, para ser honesto", Harry disse.

Eu não tinha percebido o quanto eu tinha me aproximado de Harry, ou talvez tenha sido ele que tenha se aproximado. Reconheci o seu toque quando ele colocou suas mãos nos meus braços, "Esse é o lado positivo que eu estava procurando", sussurrei.

Os meses de separação, as semanas de anseio e o desejo de estar próximo por tanto tempo se esvaíram no exato instante em que nossos lábios se tocaram. E eu o beijava com mais intensidade e mais apaixonadamente do que jamais beijei-o ou a qualquer outra pessoa. Era um beijo de confirmação para um ao outro de que esperaríamos. Era um beijo de promessa, que nunca mais amaríamos outra pessoa. Era um beijo de adeus... a despedida propícia que nunca tivemos oficialmente...

Eu queria nunca ter que parar, nem mesmo para respirar, e se eu morresse naquele momento, teria valido a pena. Se parássemos, teríamos que retornar para a nossa miserável vida – um sem o outro. Se parássemos, estaríamos aceitando o fardo e o destino que se aproximavam rapidamente de nós. Se parássemos, estaria acabado... sem voltar atrás, sem segundas chances, só acabado...

Mas tão rapidamente quanto começou, o beijo teve que parar. A entrada mal-vinda de Rony nos separou. Recuei, voltando minhas costas para todos e olhando a janela. Senti as lágrimas se formando novamente e me negava a deixar Harry me ver daquele jeito.

"Te vejo mais tarde", ele disse.

E saiu. E eu sabia que ele teria que ficar longe de mim, porque Rony o faria prometer, porque outra sessão como aquela e ele não conseguiria fazer o que lhe fora ordenado... Aquele foi nosso beijo de despedida, decidi. Finalmente, nosso beijo de despedida.

"_Adeus"_, pensei, e o peso da palavra caiu sobre mim, e eu caí de joelhos e comecei a chorar. Depois de alguns longos minutos, coloquei uma mão em minha cama, me levantei, e limpei as lágrimas do meu rosto.

Como eu ia conseguir passar por esse casamento sem recair de novo? _"Da mesma forma que você tem feito nesse último mês. Sem chorar, sem pensar sobre isso... seja forte"_.

O sentimento de solidão só aumentou quando o dia seguinte chegou e a cerimônia de casamento aconteceu. Não podia me livrar do beijo, a sensação de euforia que tinha me dado, a maturidade de tudo, o modo como uma mulher beijaria o homem pelo qual estava apaixonada.

Para ao lado de Fleur, imaginei que era eu o centro das atenções em um vestido branco, casando um homem com olhos verdes profundos, óculos e cabelos da cor de corvo que cobria a cicatriz em forma de raio cuja qual, por um dia, ninguém se importaria.

"Como a reunião da AD foi?", Luna me perguntou, mais tarde, assim que me aproximei dela, "Eu estava com Papai quando recebi a mensagem de Harry. Alguém conseguiu ir?"

"Reunião da AD?", ecoei.

"Recebi corujas de Simmas, Lilá, Dino e Neville", falou, listando um monte de membros da AD original, "Eles sabiam que Harry estava aqui e concluíram que não poderiam mandar cartas para ele, então mandaram para mim"

Finalmente, entendi sobre o que ela estava falando. Quando Hermione me deu as moedas, eu tinha ligado a Moeda Mestre, inadvertidamente alertando a moeda dos outros. Imaginei minha moeda depositada no meu malão com o resto da coleção embaixo da minha capa de invisibilidade, "Hermione e eu estávamos olhando para elas. Luna, eu não tive a intenção de fazer todo mundo pensar que estávamos tendo uma reunião"

"Ah", Luna fez, desapontada, "Tinha esperanças de que fôssemos recomeçar a Armada de Dumbledore. Foi muito divertido da primeira vez e aprendi muito", ela pegou a moeda de sua bolsa e ergueu-a, o sol refletindo no ouro, "Papai disse que não vai demorar muito até que todos tenhamos que nos unir. É nosso destino"

Contemplei suas palavras, "Fique com ela, Luna. Nunca é ruim estar preparada"

Ela sorriu, satisfeita com a minha revelação, "Falei com Harry mais cedo", falou.

Ninguém deveria saber que ele estava ali, mas eu não precisava passar os olhos pela multidão para encontrá-lo. Estava sentado numa mesa com Vítor Krum que tinha acabado de apontar na minha direção, e ele parecia perturbado. Krum levantou-se e saiu da mesa, deixando um Harry com uma expressão contrafeita para trás.

Fred e Jorge tinham afanado um pouco de cabelo de um ruivo do vilarejo e Harry estava disfarçado como um primo nosso. Mantendo as aparências, observei, "Harry não está aqui"

"Ah, sim", retrucou, "Ele atende por Barney hoje. É por isso que você não está com ele?"

"Não", falei, suavemente, "Nós terminamos"

"Outra mudança?", exclamou, "Não consigo acompanhar o Barney hoje"

**- Parte VIII -**

E então veio uma batida no meu ombro e virei-me de Luna e suas inconfortáveis verdades para encontrar Lino Jordan em sua maravilhosa roupa azul. Era raro ver o amigo dos meus irmãos tão bonito. Quando eu era mais nova, acho que tinha uma quedinha por ele, tendo em vista que eu queria, constantemente, estar no mesmo recinto que ele e os gêmeos. Percebi, enquanto ele parava na minha frente, que esse sentimento não estava presente.

Apesar disso, cumprimentei-o com um sorriso, "Hey, Lino"

Ele estendeu a mão, "Se importa de dançar, Gina?"

Peguei sua mão quando uma dança lenta começou. Conduzindo-me para a pista de dança, perguntou, "Por que não está dançando com o Harry?", antes que eu pudesse responder, ele prosseguiu, "E não me diga que ele não está aqui. Fred e Jorge me contaram que ele está disfarçado"

Suspirei, olhando na direção da mesa que Harry estava sentado com Krum, mas nenhum deles estava mais lá. Ele deve ter se esgueirado pela multidão para andar sem rumo. Suspirando novamente, falei, "Lino, nós terminamos"

Lino girou-me lentamente e riu, "Isso ainda não responde minha pergunta", respondeu, "de por que você não chamou-o para dançar. Ele não tirou os olhos de você o dia todo"

Senti minhas bochechas esquentarem enquanto respondia, "Rony o fez prometer não tentar mais nada comigo"

"Desde quando você ouve o Rony?", Lino perguntou, "Além do mais, vocês estariam apenas dançando. Não significa que vocês estariam se agarrando na frente de todo mundo"

Sorri e pensei, _"Eu não teria tanta certeza"_. Se começássemos a dançar, duvido que nos importaríamos com quem estava olhando. Eu, para começo de conversa, sabia que não conseguiria me segurar, "Só quero ser o que ele precisa", respondi, "Me nego a ser a pessoa que seja um obstáculo para ele... obstáculo para ele..."

"Salvar o mundo?", Lino terminou para mim, "Ele não é o único tentando vencer Você-Sabe-Quem. Estamos nisso juntos"

Girou-me uma vez mais antes de continuar, "Vi você crescer, Gina, e se tornar essa linda jovem. Vi você ter os gêmeos na palma da sua mão. Tenho visto o que você pode fazer com uma varinha, uma vassoura e ouvi o que você pode fazer ao Harry. Você _é_ o que ele precisa. Por isso, acho que você merece uma dança"

Sempre foi extremamente fácil conversar com Lino. Ele tinha uma habilidade com palavras, provavelmente a principal razão por ele ser o favorito locutor de Quadriboll do nosso colégio, "Valeu, Lino", falei.

"Antes que você vá, queria falar com você sobre uma coisa", ele enfiou a mão no bolso de suas vestes e tirou a moeda da AD, "Sei que Hermione, Rony e Harry estão partindo. Você sabe por que isso me alertou na outra semana?"

Expliquei a ele o que Hermione tinha dito e como eu tinha ativado a moeda. Adicionei minha conversa com Luna, "O que você acha, Lino? Você acha que precisaremos recomeçá-la?"

Olhou em volta para se assegurar de que ninguém mais estava ouvindo e, depois, em uma voz abafada, ele sussurrou, "É bem pior do que muitas pessoas sabem. Os rumores que circulam por aí é que os Carrows vão lecionar em Hogwarts"

Ofeguei, recordando as histórias horríveis sobre Comensais da Morte, "Como descobriu isso?"

"Você anda pelos pubs por tempo o suficiente, pessoas começam a falar", Lino retrucou, "O que quero dizer é que acho que é uma idéia ficarem unidos esse ano, mas tenham cuidado. Não é a Umbridge com quem estão lidando"

Pensei em como Lino não retornaria naquele ano, já que tinha se graduado um ano antes, "O que farão enquanto estamos no colégio?"

"Fred e Jorge têm uma idéia", Lino disse, "Representaríamos a AD fora do colégio. Já que o _Profeta Diário_ não reportara nada válido, queremos manter o povo informado. Ainda não pensamos nos detalhes, então pode demorar um pouco, mas prometemos manter-los informados de _tudo, _mesmo que estejam no colégio"

Ele me soltou quando a música mudou de ritmo, "Acho que é o momento para você procurar outro parceiro de dança"

Assenti e abri espaço pela multidão, pronta para encontrar Harry e convidá-lo para dançar comigo. Quando vi Rony dançando com Hermione, não me importei com o que meu irmão pensasse hoje. Eu merecia, pelo menos, essa atenção.

Luzes brilhavam enquanto pessoas tiravam fotos com seus amados. Desejei que Harry estivesse normal para que pudéssemos posar e documentar nosso momento juntos. Isso era outra coisa que não tivemos e algo que eu poderia usar durante as noites solitárias daquele ano. Pensando melhor, não pareceria inocente se um Comensal da Morte me pegasse com a foto.

Encontrei Harry conversando com Tia Muriel e Doge. Ouvi-o exclamar, "Os Dumbledores viveram em Godric's Hollow?", sua expressão era claramente magoada pela revelação.

Eu estava tentada a salvar Harry do ofensivo e rude comportamento da minha familiar, mas outra discussão às minhas costas tinha começado. Virei-me para ver Vítor Krum com sua varinha apontada para ninguém menos do que Xenófilo Lovegood. Vários dançarinos se afastaram, criando um pequeno círculo em volta dos dois bruxos.

"O que isso significa, jovem?"

A expressão de Krum se contorceu em ódio enquanto o misterioso símbolo que se assemelhava a um olho em volta do pescoço de Xenófilo levitou magicamente alguns centímetros acima do seu peito. "Como você ousa vir aqui usando o símbolo de Grindewald?"

Xenófilo agarrou o símbolo e abaixou-o de seu pescoço e ria como se tivessem pregando uma peça nele, "Querido garoto, você foi mal informado. Esse não é o símbolo de magia negra ou de bruxo de qualquer tipo"

"Não ria", Krum ordenou, seu maxilar trincado, "Grindewald matou meu avô e esse era seu símbolo. Vou lhe mostrar o que fazemos com aqueles do meu país que acham que isso é uma brincadeira"

"Eu, certamente, levei a sério", Xenófilo esclareceu, "Esse é o símbolo das Relíquias da Morte. Sente-se comigo e o informarei"

Krum ergueu a varinha, mas Fleur entrou no pequeno círculo. Ela colocou sua mão sobre o braço estendido de Krum e abaixou-o, sussurrando algo que eu não conseguia ouvir em sua orelha. Ele fez uma carranca e guardou sua varinha, sumindo entre a multidão minutos mais tarde.

Foi então que um facho prateado passou veloz por mim, e um lince estava empoleirado bem no meio da pista de dança. Saindo a voz do patrono, um efeito que Hermione ainda tinha que dominar, veio a voz de Kingsley Schaklebolt.

"_O Ministério caiu. Scrimgeour está morto. Eles estão vindo"_

Berros de todos os convidados da festa ecoaram enquanto a música parava abruptamente. Pânico e pandemônio se instalaram. Assisti Xenófilo agarrar Luna e aparatar da pista de dança e percebi que nossos feitiços protetores tinham sido quebrados. Arrependi-me de ter deixado minha varinha dentro da casa por não ter achado um lugar confortável onde guardá-la.

Temerosa, procurei pela multidão, berrando, "HARRY!". Meus olhos estavam cheios de medo, enquanto eu repetia seu nome ainda mais alto. Dei um passo, mas tropecei, cai no chão e tentei me proteger dos pés que vinham. Antes que eu pudesse cobrir minha cabeça, algo duro bateu contra a minha têmpora violentamente e desmaiei.

**- Parte IX -**

"_Não minta para mim! Travers viu seu filho aparatar da multidão!"_, falou uma voz que eu não reconheci.

"_Ele tinha cabelo ruivo?"_, Fred perguntou, "_Sardas? Alto e muito magro?"_

"_Como todos os Weasleys?"_, Jorge acrescentou.

Por que estava tudo escuro? Meus olhos estavam tão pesados. Desejei poder abrí-los. Desejei poder ver o que estava acontecendo.

"_Isso não é um jogo!"_, a voz desconhecida disse, "_Seria sábio tratar essa situação com seriedade"_

"_Yaxley"_, falou outra voz desconhecida, _"Eles estão falando a verdade. O garoto está lá em cima, na cama"_

A primeira voz que eu ouvi respondeu, significando que ele devia ser o Yaxley, "_Tem certeza de que é ele?"_

"_Se você quiser dar uma olhada mais de perto, Yaxley, sinta-se à vontade, mas eu não tenho a mínima intenção de me contaminar"_

Abri meus olhos lentamente e olhei de soslaio. A luz da janela brilhava diretamente no meu rosto. Tentei me mexer, mas eu estava presa numa posição, sentada. Minha cabeça doía como se eu a tivesse batido, o que, provavelmente, era o caso.

"Algum sinal do Potter?", Yaxley perguntou ao outro homem.

O homem sacudiu a cabeça, "Procuramos por todos os cômodos. Nada. Ele não está aqui"

"Onde está Harry Potter?", Yaxley se abaixou para encarar meu pai rosto no rosto.

"Não sei", Papai falou, "Já lhe disse"

"Conveniente", Yaxley replicou, "É bem conhecido que seu filho é muito amigo do jovem Potter. E rumores dizem que sua filha", gesticulou na minha direção, "e ele têm uma relação especial", virou-se do meu pai e encontrou meus olhos, "Ah, vejo que você finalmente decidiu se juntar a nós"

"Harry e eu namoramos por menos de um mês", respondi, grogue, a dor na minha cabeça fazendo com que eu visse manchas, "Nós terminamos. Se quer informação sobre onde ele está, eu sou a última pessoa para quem deveria perguntar"

A boca de Yaxley lentamente formou um sorriso e ele rapidamente apontou a varinha para mim. "_Crucio_!", berrou, antes que qualquer um pudesse reagir.

Nunca senti tanta agonia do que enquanto estava sob a tortura. A dor pulsava por cada parte de mim, comendo meus músculos, deslocando meus dedos dos pés e das mãos. Em meio ao tormento, ouvi meus irmãos e meu pai berrando obscenidades.

Quando Yaxley terminou a tortura, abaixou-se como fez com o meu pai e encarou meus olhos vidrados, "Permita-me repetir, criança: onde está Harry Potter?"

Meus olhos se encontraram com o de Papai enquanto Yaxley olhava para ele e movi minha cabeça uma fração, indicando que ele não revelasse nada por minha causa. Eu poderia agüentar o que quer que esse cara tivesse.

"Não sabemos", Papai repetiu.

"Quero ouvir de _você_", Yaxley sibilou enquanto colocava a maldição em mim, novamente, tentando me quebrar, tentando me fazer falar.

Eu devia ter mordido a língua com força, porque senti o gosto de sangue e senti o líquido quente escorrendo em minha bochecha, pingando do meu rosto e manchando a roupa nova que eu estava usando, "Não sei", murmurei.

"Onde _ELE_ está?!?", ele berrou e repetiu a ação.

"_EU NÃO SEI_!", guinchei, meu cabelo bagunçado e meus olhos vidrados, "Ele quebrou meu coração! Deixou-me para trás! Por que _DIABOS_ eu saberia ou me importaria com onde ele está?", minha respiração saiu em ofegos pesados enquanto minha cabeça e corpo pulsavam em dor. Tinha certeza de que tinha uma concussão.

Os olhos de Yaxley brilharam e ele sorriu, satisfeito com a minha dor e o meu tormento. Gesticulou para os outros membros da interrogação, "Acabamos. Se ela soubesse, teria falado. Ela não sabe"

Mamãe tratou de minhas feridas mais tarde, curando meu crânio e reparando minha língua. Enquanto ela trabalhava, pensei sobre o que eu tinha falado para Yaxley sob a influência da Maldição Cruciatus. Certamente tinha sido uma mentira para proteger Harry, mas não consegui ignorar o sentimento de honestidade por trás das palavras.

Eu, definitivamente, me importava com onde ele estava. Não havia dúvida em minha mente sobre isso. Me importava demais para o meu próprio bem, mas o ressentimento tinha vindo à superfície inesperadamente. Estava brava por ter sido deixada para trás. Eu nem mesmo me importava que eu estava presa naquela casa enquanto ele estava lá fora batalhando para salvar a todos nós... ele tinha me abandonado no quesito _informação_... e tudo o que eu queria era saber o que estava acontecendo ao homem que eu amava.

Antes de me entregar ao sono e aos pesadelos que, certamente, o seguiria, senti uma necessidade imensa de me provar para Harry. Eu não era mais aquela garota pequena e frágil que ele resgatara da Câmara.

A infiltração na nossa casa não tinha sido isolada. Todas as casas no país conectadas à Ordem foram invadidas e todos os ocupantes tinham sido interrogados de maneira semelhante. Nenhum Harry Potter tinha sido encontrado e, afortunadamente, nenhum caso além de corpos doloridos.

A tomada do Ministério ocorrera de maneira rápida e silenciosa. Poderia até mesmo ter sido relativamente desconhecida se Kingsley tivesse sido pego. Ele era afortunado já que ele quase tinha sido a primeira vítima do taboo. Thicknesse foi apontado como a marionete controlada pela maldição Imperius e Yaxley fora promovido a Diretor do Departamento de Cumprimento da Lei Mágica.

Alguns dias depois do ataque à nossa família, sentei na cozinha almoçando e lendo _O Pasquim_ que Luna tinha entregado algumas horas mais cedo. A primeira página tinha um Harry de aparência horripilante e a manchete "_O MENINO-QUE-SOBREVIVEU NÃO TEVE NADA A VER COM O ASSASSINATO DE DUMBLEDORE"_. Dentro, Xenófilo recontou a versão de Harry do evento da morte do Diretor.

Minha família tinha estado muito ocupada naqueles últimos dias. Papai, que queria continuar no Ministério, tinha conseguido manter o emprego. Gui e Fleur tinham ido para uma muito curta Lua-de-Mel em Iceland. Mamãe e eu ficamos para tomar conta da casa.

Carlinhos, os gêmeos e Lino foram designados para um trabalho especial. Já que o Ato de Registro dos Trouxas tinha sido aceito, professora McGonagall tinha passado uma lista de todos os alunos trouxas para eles. O trabalho deles era encontrá-los e transportá-los para um lugar seguro.

Fred e Jorge entraram abruptamente na cozinha, parecendo satisfeitos. Coloquei minha cópia de _O Pasquim_ na mesa e deixei cair meu parcialmente comido sanduíche no prato.

"Como a missão foi?", perguntei, pensando nos meus amigos que teriam que se esconder e não poderiam voltar para Hogwarts. Dino, Collin, Denis, para mencionar alguns, "Para onde vocês os levaram?"

"Gostaríamos de poder te contar", Jorge respondeu, "Apenas saiba que todos estão perfeitamente seguros contanto que o Fiel do Segredo não seja pego"

"E não será", Fred continuou, "Nós o proibimos de deixar a casa"

"Quem é o Fiel do Segredo?", perguntei.

"Colin", eles responderam, juntos.

**- Parte X -**

"_O quê_?", berrei, "Ele é menor de idade, como eu! Por que os pais dele não podem?"

"Não funciona em pessoas não-bruxas", Fred disse.

"E não importa que idade seja, contanto que ninguém chegue ao Fiel", Jorge rebateu, "E o senhor e a senhora Creevey insistiram, dizendo que se iam percorrer trilhos subterrâneos, eles tomariam as decisões"

"Mas...", gaguejei, tentando encontrar uma razão para Colin não fazê-lo, mas não encontrava nenhuma. Se fosse eu e tivessem me dado a escolha, teria feito a mesma coisa.

"Quando chegamos lá, eles já estavam refugiando alguns trouxas do seu ano", Fred informou, "E tendo em vista que era muito arriscado usar qualquer casa usada pela Ordem, os Creevey estavam mais do que dispostos a oferecer sua ajuda"

"Eles tem suprimentos o suficiente para durar três meses", Jorge disse, "Quando precisarem de mais, Colin entrará em contato", ele ergueu sua moeda da AD e sorriu, "Armada de Dumbledore de volta à ação"

"Colin pediu para que transmitíssemos suas desculpas por não poder comparecer ao colégio com você", Fred falou, "Mas ele pediu para você dar o inferno aos Carrow por ele"

Eu estava impressionada. Colin tinha mudado muito do irritante garotinho fã-do-herói. Ele estava se tornando um jovem corajoso, agindo como um verdadeiro grifinório. Isso me fez coçar para fazer alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, pela Resistência.

"E o Dino?", perguntei, pensando no meu ex-namorado.

"Ele não estava lá", Fred respondeu.

"A mãe dele disse que ele empacotou algumas coisas e fugiu", Jorge disse, "Garoto esperto, sabia exatamente o que esse Ato significava para ele. Gostaria que ele tivesse ficado mais um dia só. Poderíamos ter usado sua ajuda"

"Encontraram a Delia?", perguntei.

Fred e Jorge assentiram, mas não responderam. Eu podia perceber, pela sua falta de informação, que algo ruim tinha acontecido à minha outrora companheira de quarto.

"Mas ela não tem usado mágica por um ano, mais ou menos", exclamei, "Deixou o colégio. Queria voltar para sua vida normal. Por que foram atrás dela?"

Suavemente, ele respondeu, "Ela pode não ter ido ao colégio por um tempo, mas eu não estaria tão certo em relação a sua outra suposição"

"Nós a encontramos", Jorge disse com tanta delicadeza quanto podia, "com a varinha bem ao seu lado"

"Pelas evidência, ela agüentou uma boa luta", Fred explicou, "Tinha muito sangue, mas não pertencia nem a ela, nem a sua família. Eu detestaria ser o Comensal da Morte que ela amaldiçoou"

"Ela... lutou?", questionei.

"Parece que você a subestimou", Jorge disse, segurando minha mão para me confortar.

Eu nunca me acostumaria com a sensação de pesar e rezei, mentalmente, para que nunca me acostumaria. Podia doer ter emoções, mas era isso o que me separava daqueles monstros que as causavam. Um gigante desejo de providenciar justiça pela minha amiga tomou o controle. Essa guerra acabaria? Harry encontraria uma maneira...?

Recusei-me a chorar, ao invés disso, deixei meu interior lhe dar com o impacto da dor, "Vocês os encontraram?", perguntei, sabendo que meus irmãos saberiam a quem me referi.

"_Nós_ não encontramos", Fred retrucou, "Mas Lupin acabou de voltar do Largo Grimmauld e os encontrou lá"

Isso me surpreendeu e eu coloquei a expressão facial adequada, "Achei que não fosse seguro lá"

"Existem Comensais da Morte esperando na rua", Jorge explicou, "Porque Snape não revelou o segredo ainda está além da minha compreensão"

"Talvez esteja se sentindo culpado?", Fred sugeriu.

"Aquele estúpido falso?", Jorge perguntou.

"Não", falei, "O que quer que seja, não é remorso"

Ficamos em silêncio por vários minutos e eu processei a informação que tinha acabado de ser revelada para mim. A guerra tinha começado há muito tempo atrás, mas estava finalmente alcançando todos os aspectos da minha vida.

Fred, sem aviso, acenou com a varinha e uma caixa muito bem embrulhada apareceu na mesa. Uma etiqueta estava marcada com as palavras, _"Feliz aniversário, Gina. Com amor, Fred e Jorge"_.

"Meu aniversário só é na próxima semana", falei, apesar de não esperar nada de ninguém. Tinha muitas coisas acontecendo com o que se preocupar, fora o meu aniversário.

Jorge empurrou o presente para as minhas mãos, "Queríamos te dar esse mais cedo", ele disse.

"Não é um presente muito pessoal", Fred explicou, "mas achamos que você poderia usar isso no colégio"

Desembrulhei o papel para revelar uma arca feita manualmente de madeira. Ergui a tampa. Dentro tinha uma dúzia de espelhos de bolso. Peguei um e, curiosamente, estudei meu reflexo.

"Desenvolvemos uma linha desses para o lançamento de Julho", Jorge disse, "Eles deveriam ser nossas grandes vendas do verão"

"Por motivos óbvios, irmã querida, fechamos as portas por tempo indefinido para perseguir metas mais heróicas"

Cada um pegou um espelho e enfeitiçaram, "_Speculum_!"

"Oi, Fred!"

"Oi, Jorge!"

Com cada fala, os espelhos também tinham proclamado suas palavras em uníssono. Fred entregou seu espelho e vi a inegável imagem de Jorge.

"Desculpe, Gina, eu sei que eu estou com uma aparência horripilante, mas ainda não consegui arrumar a orelha", Jorge sorriu, pressionando a palma da mão contra o lugar onde sua orelha deveria estar.

"Espelhos de duas faces", sussurrei.

Fred e Jorge enfeitiçaram, _"Finite Speculum_", e o espelho voltaram a sua forma normal. Colocaram os objetos dentro da arca com o resto deles.

"Instruções estão no fundo", Fred disse.

"Para o caso de precisar?", perguntei.

"Não", Jorge retrucou, "Você vai precisar disso"

"Ponto final", Fred terminou.

Enquanto Agosto caía no esquecimento e a notícia fora revelada de que Severo Snape seria o novo Diretor, sabia que não importava quem eu estava ou não namorando. Enquanto eu me levantasse contra o homem mais perverso do mundo bruxo e me negasse a respeitar o assassino de Dumbledore, não estaria a salvo. O desejo de Harry de me proteger era uma realidade que não poderia acontecer. Fomos tolos por acreditar que aconteceria.

Pisando na King's Cross no dia 1º de Setembro, notei que a multidão estavam bem menos espessa do que o normal já que os nascidos trouxas não estavam presente. Cada sonserino que passava estava com uma expressão arrogante no rosto.

Juntei-me a Neville e Luna, sem dizer uma palavra, mas deixando um silêncio compreensivo passar por nós três. Apertei a moeda da AD na minha mão, apertando os números de série para alertar qualquer membro que ainda possuísse sua moeda que nós estávamos nos rejuntando. Deslizando a moeda de volta para o meu bolso, sabia qual seria o meu lugar no destino que se aproximava rapidamente.

_Continua..._

**N/A: **Gente, que capítulo perfeito!!

Juro, eu _amei_!

Tudo pelo o que a Gina passou... o beijo dela e do Harry!

A tortura...

E as promessas para o próximo capítulo! ;D

Começarei a traduzir o capítulo 14 em breve, mas, enquanto o capítulo 14 não vem, eu quero ver os comentários de vocês sobre esse capítulo, ouviram:D

E, como o Justin disse, lá em cima, se você gostou, passe para um amigo! Se não gostou, passe para um inimigo que prometo que ele vai achar a leitura tão desprazerosa quanto você:)

Hauihauiahiahuauihaiha

Então, é isso, gente!

Vou responder às reviews...

**Steph W.: **Fic é perfeita mesmo, né? Essa é mesmo a melhor HG que eu já li. Aqui está o novo capítulo!!! Gostou?

**ChunLi Weasley Malfoy: **Realmente, o capítulo 12 ainda é o meu preferido! O que achou do começo da Guerra? Eu adorava o Dino, também! A Mione e a Lilá foi muito legal mesmo! Gostou desse?

**Isa Slytherin: **Hauiahuiaha. Você e todo mundo aqui. XD Mas ela sabe e não sabe, sabe? XD Gostou do novo capítulo??

**(x Carol x): **Eu também quase chorei. :/ O que achou do novo capítulo? O que achou do beijo?

**Clara: **Eu também adorei a cena de eles dois juntos!! Gostou? 

**Igorsambora: **Precisa. Na review desse capítulo, eu quero que você escreva "O CAPÍTULO 12 FOI O CAPÍTULO MAIS LINDO"! XD (a chata). Hauiahuiahauiha. O que achou desse capítulo? AD no próximo! ;D

**Anaisa: **Eu também quase chorei – e eu não sou de chorar em história, muito menos em fic! Eu também amo a minha sócia! O que achou do novo capítulo??

**Negreiros Potter: **Agora começa o seu livro favorito! ;D Gostou??

**InfallibleGirl: **Eu também quase chorei! Aihauihaiuha. Você por aqui também, dona moça:D O que achou do novo capítulo?

**Juli-chan: **Nossa, nem me fale. Aquele capítulo foi de partir o coração. O que achou desse?

**Luis Duduardo: **Hauiahuiahah. O fim do capítulo 12 é realmente foda, Dux! Nhhai! Mas aqui está o novo capítulo! Para você parar de sofrer. XD Até no colégio!!

**Denise: **Aqui está o novo capítulo, Denise! Espero que ainda esteja acompanhando! 

**Ari Duarte: **Aqui está o novo capítulo! E está tão fofo quanto o anterior, na minha opinião! ;D Eu também quero o Harry! T.T Vamos dividir? XD Eu vou pedir ao Justin por FEDEX! O que acha? ;D

**Ella Evans: **Hauiahiahua. Então, "somos quatro", porque eu também estava com lágrimas nos olhos. XD Fico contente que a tradução fique à altura:D

**Carol Good God: **Eu acho muito fácil confundir o que o Justin escreve com canon! ;D Desculpe a demora, mas traduzir é um pouquinho cansativo. Ahuahiaha. Mas aqui está o novo capítulo!

**Grazi Potter GMM: **Juro que eu quase chorei lendo esse capítulo! Que bom que você está gostando de Oferta Irrecusável! Eu voltei a escrever as DGs! Tá orgulhosa de mim? ;)

**thejealousone: **People _are_ loving this story. You have no idea how many times have I read "best fiction I've ever read". XD Did you like my review?

Um beijo para todos!!

Aguardo pelas reviews!!

Gii.


	14. A Rebelião De Hogwarts

_**N/A: **__Gosto desse capítulo. Embora eu tivesse esperança de estendê-lo para o seqüestro de Luna no Natal, achei necessário explorar somente o primeiro mês e meio de rebelião. Isso significa que muito do que eu queria mostrar terá que esperar até os próximos capítulos._

_Para todos os fãs do Draco, ele tem extrema importância nesse capítulo, então espero que vocês gostem._

_Essa é minha versão do que acho que aconteceu nos bastidores, em Hogwarts, durante as Relíquias da Morte. Você pode não concordar ou pode me louvar, mas gostaria de ouvir seja uma ou a outra. Então, se você tiver o tempo, relaxe, passe a história para um amigo, deixe um comentário se você estiver afim, e leia o 14º capítulo de "Nas Palavras de Gina Molly Potter"_.

**Capítulo 14 – A Rebelião de Hogwarts**

**- Parte I -**

Talvez fosse o fato de que eu sentia como se eu tivesse algo para provar. Talvez fosse o fato de que todos os professores e partes do castelo fizeram de prioridade nos manter a salvo. Talvez fosse o fato de que Harry mantinha um olho em mim, via Mapa do Maroto. Talvez fosse o fato de que, na surdina, Severo Snape estava fazendo seu melhor para nos proteger.

Qualquer que fosse a razão, nunca consegui ignorar a sensação de que alguém estava cuidando de mim.

Quando Neville, Luna e eu entramos no corredor do trem, todos os membros da Armada de Dumbledore, exceto por Zacarias Smith, estavam presentes, embora ninguém realmente se importasse que Smith não tivesse conseguido chegar. Membros estavam esperando em três compartimentos, divididos em que Casas. Rapidamente discutimos entre nós três o que íamos dizer e então, cada um entrou em um compartimento.

Entrei no compartimento da Lufa-lufa onde Ana, Susana e Ernesto sentaram esperando por mim. Todos ergueram os olhos, nervosos, quando entrei, mas logo perderam aquela expressão facial quando perceberam que era eu.

"Não acho que precisemos nos preocupar no trem", falei, enquanto fechava a porta às minhas costas, "Mas só por precaução...", puxei minha varinha do bolso e apontei para o corredor, murmurando o feitiço _Muffliato _para afastar bisbilhoteiros. Voltando-me para o trio de lufa-lufinos, cumprimentei cada um com seu nome e uma boas-vindas.

"Alertei vocês", informei, explicando o que Hermione tinha me dito na noite em que eu apertei os números de série, "Pensamos que precisaríamos de uma reforma esse ano. Já que Hermione é trouxa, não poderá voltar. Já que Harry é um Indesejado, isso o coloca fora de cogitação. Já que Rony está doente, não pôde vir. Se todos vocês concordarem, Neville, Luna e eu os estaremos substituindo como líderes"

"Liderados pela namorada de Harry Potter?", Ernesto perguntou, olhando para seus companheiros de casa, "Não acho que exista substituto melhor aqui", Ana e Susana concordaram.

Desviei meus olhos e vi a paisagem passando pela janela. Não esperava ter que lhe dar com aquilo tão cedo, "Nós terminamos", falei.

"O quê?", Ana berrou, "Mas você sabe onde ele está? Ele está por aí planejando derrotar Você-Sabe-Quem?"

Eu, sinceramente, não sabia onde ele estava naquele particular momento, "O que quer que Harry esteja fazendo, eu não sei. Ele nunca me contou nada", falei com apenas um pouco de amargura.

"Ele está com Hermione?", Ernesto perguntou.

"Espera aí", Susana retrucou, "Não pode ser uma coincidência que os três tenham repentinamente desaparecido. Gina, eles estão todos planejando...?"

Interrompi-a, indicando que ela poderia estar certa, mas não era sábio dizer qualquer outra coisa, "Até onde sabemos, e até onde qualquer _Comensal da Morte_ sabe, Rony está doente, Harry está fugindo e Hermione está escondida"

Eles aquiesceram, repentinamente entendendo a situação, talvez até mesmo percebendo porque Harry terminara comigo. Olhei para o outro lado do corredor e vi Neville falando com seus companheiros grifinórios. Ele tinha uma expressão diferente no rosto. Ele estava agindo como um verdadeiro líder.

"O maior problema", comecei, voltando-me para a minha platéia, "é o que vamos fazer sobre a Armada de Dumbledore, porque não será a Umbridge com quem iremos nos dar. Serão os Carrows e o Snape, Comensais da Morte, e tenho certeza que eles não serão piedosos como Umbridge era"

"Ela não era piedosa", Ernesto disse, erguendo a mão onde palavras estavam cicatrizadas.

"Comparada aos Carrows, ela parecerá com um mini-pufe", falei, lembrando das histórias e informações que os gêmeos passaram para mim, "E, então, tem o Snape. Não acho que eu tenha que lembrar...", minha mente voltou para meu antigo Diretor deitado, quebrado, no chão. Afastei os pensamentos.

"O que está fazendo, Gina?", Ana perguntou, "Parece que você está tentando fazer com que nós desistamos da AD"

Sacudi a cabeça, "Estou apenas tentando fazer vocês entenderem", respondi, "Isso será perigoso. Não será como da última vez. Não é uma brincadeira. Se vai fazer parte disso, pode se machucar. Se vai se comprometer, não faça de leve. Eu não poderia suportar nenhuma morte"

Eles ficaram em silêncio, deixando as palavras surtirem efeito. Depois de vários segundos em silêncio, Ernesto se pronunciou, "Você terminou?", perguntou, "Sabemos os riscos, Gina, e vamos continuar com isso", os outros lufa-lufinos concordaram.

Estava resolvido, então. Podíamos contar com aqueles três. Contei a eles o que estava acontecendo com a AD fora do colégio. Discutimos como não seria inteligente ter reuniões toda semana, mas nos encontrar só quando fosse extremamente necessário. Nos comunicaríamos via moedas e oralmente. Nosso primeiro objetivo, decidimos, era proteger todos os primeiro-anistas.

Armada de Dumbledore estava de volta.

**- Parte II -**

Sentada ao lado de Neville, na mesa da Grifinória, assisti os primeiro-anistas formarem uma fila para serem selecionados. Isso me entristeceu, porque eu lembrava muito pouco da minha seleção. O chapéu que fora colocado em cima do tripé, começou a cantar animadamente:

"Mil anos passaram 

_Um milênio passou_

_Os quatro fundadores vieram e sonharam_

_E o Colégio de Hogwarts nasceu._

_O bom Grifinória pegou os corajoso_

_Sonserina queria os melhores._

_Doce Corvinal pegou os sábios_

_E Lufa-Lufa o resto._

_Aconselho-os aqui e agora_

_Que os Fundadores erraram_

_Separados, com certeza, cairão_

_Mas juntos são fortes_

_Mistérios não revelados,_

_Segredos são descobertos,_

_Futuros estão logo à frente,_

_Destinos estão traçados._

_Mas é o meu dever selecioná-los,_

_Então, seus destinos estão em minhas mãos,_

_E embora eu os separe agora_

_Devem permanecer unidos"_

Um silêncio estranho seguiu a canção de Seleção. A cabeça de Snape estava apoiada contra a mão e ele parecia entediado. Os Carrows pareciam lívidos e eu não me surpreenderia se eles tentassem queimar o chapéu bem ali.

Alguém começou a aplaudir. Lancei um olhar na direção da mesa da Corvinal, esperando ver Luna fazendo barulho; ao invés, eram as mãos de Terêncio que batiam uma contra a outra com força. Miguel e Antônio se juntaram a ele, seguidos por mim, e depois todos os membros da AD. Logo, todas as mesas, menos a Sonserina, estava aplaudindo.

McGonagall deu um leve sorriso e chamou o primeiro estudante, "Barton, Angerona!", ela empurrou a pequena garota no banco de três pés e colocou o chapéu sobre sua cabeça.

Ela sentou com uma determinação tímida em seu rosto. Depois de alguns segundos, o chapéu gritou, "Grifinória!". Parecendo satisfeita consigo mesma, ela pulou do tripé e começou a correr em direção à mesa, esquecendo que ainda estava usando o chapéu. Com o rosto roso, ela correu de volta e entregou o Chapéu Seletor para McGonagall enquanto a multidão ria.

Gesticulei para que a menina se sentasse ao meu lado e ela pareceu cautelosa. Hesitante, ela se colocou entre Neville e eu, querendo ansiosamente saber quem mais se juntaria a nós.

Um por um, os novos alunos foram selecionados. Enquanto cada garota e garota caminhavam para suas respectivas mesas, os membros da AD gesticulava para que eles se aproximassem. O último estudante, Simon Samson, foi selecionada para a Corvinal e Miguel lhe ofereceu um assento.

Assim que a Seleção terminou, Snape se colocou de pé. Os sonserinos imediatamente se levantaram e aplaudiram o novo Diretor. Olhando intensamente na direção deles, notei que Draco se intimidou por alguns segundos antes de acompanhar seus companheiros na ovação. Nenhuma outra mesa se levantou. O rosto de Snape endureceu, talvez para esconder a óbvia satisfação, e ergueu a mão para silenciá-los.

"É mais um ano em Hogwarts", Snape disse, sua voz baixa ecoando pelo teto do Salão Principal, "Muitas mudanças aconteceram no curto espaço de dois meses..."

"Assassino!", Terêncio berrou e um ofego escapou dos lábios de todos.

"Uma delas sendo que insubordinações não serão toleradas, então eu peço que se sente, Boot, ou você será apresentado aos nossos novos Disciplinadores", Snape falou, friamente, seu cabelos acinzentados se movendo enquanto ele falava.

Um homem e uma mulher, baixos e disformes de aparência, levantaram-se perante o silêncio geral.

"Assim como seus deveres disciplinares, Amico e Aleto Carrow estarão assumindo a posição de professores de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas e Estudo dos Trouxas, respectivamente. Vocês são obrigados a fazer essas matérias esse ano letivo"

Os olhos de Snape varreram a multidão e imaginei-o pegando o cérebro de cada pessoa, procurando por fraquezas, procurando por um modo de nos explorar. Seus olhos pararam sobre mim por um breve segundo e, depois, ele disse, "Todos vocês sabem as regras. Se assegurem para que eu não tenha que lembrá-los"

**- Parte III -**

Saindo do Salão Principal, mais tarde, caminhei com Angerona e disse que seu nome era bonito. Ela ficou mais séria e me agradeceu, mas não estabeleceu contato visual. "O que foi?", perguntei.

"Mamãe me disse para não confiar em ninguém", Angerona disse. Demorei-me um segundo observando seu suave cabelo da cor de nozes que estava preso, mas que com certeza chegava ao fim de suas costas quando estava solto. Seus olhos eram da mesma cor dos cabelos. Dê-lhe alguns anos, e ela estaria roubando o coração de todos os rapazes.

"Ela é das espertas, então", respondi, "Mas prometo que sou do tipo de bruxa na qual se pode confiar", ergui minha mão. Ela pegou-a imediatamente e sacudiu-a, enquanto eu dizia, "Meu nome é Gina Weasley"

Seus olhos se arregalaram e ela ofegou, "_Você _é a Gina Weasley?", exclamou, "Eu deveria saber. Kátia me falou tanto sobre você"

"Kátia Bell?"

"Ela é minha prima", Angerona disse, seus olhos encontrando meu cabelo, "Eu estava tão nervosa que esqueci por quem procurar. Kátia disse que se eu te encontrasse, você cuidaria de mim"

Sorri, sentindo-me bem com o fato de Kátia pensar tão bem de mim, "Ela está certa", respondi, "Aqui é um lugar assustador esse ano e estarei feliz em ajudar"

"É verdade?", perguntou, "Você é... você é a namorada do Harry Potter?"

"Costumava ser", falei, sentindo meu estômago se revirar. _Mas ele está aí fora fazendo Merlim sabe o quê e eu estou aqui me perguntando se ele está morto..._ "Vamos, Ang, deixe-me lhe mostrar a Grifinória"

Corajosamente, entrei na sala de Estudo de Trouxas no dia seguinte. Eu tinha acabado de ter uma aula com o irmão de Aleto. Amico tinha falado carinhosamente sobre a Magia das Trevas, explicando que nós aprenderíamos muitas maldições úteis e que até teríamos a chance de praticá-las. Estremeci, imaginando a cena.

Já que Hermione tinha levado todos os livros sobre Horcruxes, tinha considerado encontrar com o Comensal da Morte depois da aula e perguntar sobre os malignos objetos. Eu queria desesperadamente saber contra o que Harry lutava, mas não podia estragar sua missão. Apesar do bruxo das trevas não parecer muito esperto, não podia arriscar.

Eu não estava ansiosa pelas aulas diárias de Aleto Carrows. Enquanto agarrava meu lugar próximo da frente, os Sonserinos entraram, aparentando dominar o lugar. Sentia falta de ter o Colin ao meu lado, durante as aulas.

Aleto estava esperando por nós, seu nome pintado cuidadosamente na lousa. Ela usava vestes de mangas longas, escondendo a nefasta Marca Negra que estava em seu braço. Ela sorriu, enquanto cumprimentava os filhos de Comensais da Morte que conhecia. Fez uma careta para mim. Fiz uma careta de volta.

"Bem-vindos ao Estudo dos Trouxas", ela falou, enquanto os últimos sexto-anistas se sentavam, "Hoje não precisarão anotar nada. Hoje só ouvirão. Luzes!", ela apontou a varinha em volta da sala e todas as tochas se extinguiram e as janelas foram fechadas para bloquear a entrada da luz solar.

Ela rumou para o fundo da sala e bateu no projetor com sua varinha, trazendo a maquina à vida, jogando a primeira figura contra a frente da sala. Era Hogwarts, mostrando a silhueta de quatro pessoas de aparência poderosa.

"No ano 990, quatro dos maiores magos e bruxas do nosso tempo fundaram o grande colégio de Hogwarts. Godrico Grifinória, apesar das boas intenções, permitiu que Nascidos Trouxas entrassem no colégio e fossem ensinados. Ele também achava que conviver com a população Trouxa era a maneira correta de viver. Salazar Sonserina discordava de Godrico Grifinória e eles seguiram caminhos diferentes"

Ela bateu com a varinha novamente e a imagem mudou, mostrando um retrato do fundador da Sonserina, "Salazar achava que seria uma decadência para o nosso estilo de vida deixá-los descobrir nossos segredos. Ele estava certo?"

Outro tapa e a figura mudou, revelando uma pessoa sendo queimada, amarrada à um tronco. "Em 1401, o governo Trouxa da Inglaterra passaram o primeiro Ato de Bruxaria. Bruxos e bruxas similares, pensando que estariam à salvo se escondessem sua varinha e sua magia, foram capturados e mortos mesmo assim"

Ergui minha mão para protestar, mas ela berrou para que eu não fizesse perguntas até que ela tivesse terminado.

Outra imagem veio à vida e o fogo consumia uma mulher que berrava. Virei a cabeça para bloquear a visão e Aleto continuou, "Muitos dos nossos conseguiam fazer magia sem varinha e se proteger, mas muitos não conseguiam..."

O berro da mulher ecoava pelas paredes e ela mudou de foto. Olhei em volta, para as caras de confusão dos meus colegas de classe. Os sonserinos encaravam intensamente a nova figura, onde brilhava o número _60.000._ Isso, certamente, não era o que eles estavam esperando.

"No espaço de 200 anos, isso é o quanto dos nossos foram mortos na Europa"

Mudou de novo. Alguns homens e mulheres estavam pendurados frouxamente pelos pescoços. Senti meu estômago se revirar.

"1.692", Aleto disse, "Tituba, membro de uma das primeiras famílias a viajar para o Novo Mundo, curou a filha de um ministro de um acidente potencialmente fatal. A garota contou ao pai e os Julgamentos de Magia de Salem começaram. A família inteira de Tituba foi executada"

Ergui a mão novamente para protestar, mas ela me ignorou.

Lentamente, imagem após imagem brilharam na frente da sala, mostrando enforcamentos, queimas, decapitações e todas as possíveis formas de execução e tortura, "A Inquisição Espanhola, o Julgamento de Bruxaria de Basque, Wurzurg, Ramsele, North Berwick!", Aleto disse, cada uma das palavras aumento o volume de sua voz.

"Nossa raça foi obrigada a se esconder pelas superstições de mente fechada dos trouxas", Aleto falou, "Nós, que éramos mais fortes, fomos quase que completamente extintos por causa dos ideais de Godrico Grifinória e seus semelhantes. Nós, que somos mais poderosos, passamos por fracos ao conceder conviver com uma espécie inferior"

"Mas isso não é verdade", falei fora de hora, "_História da Magia_ diz..."

Aleto apontou sua varinha para mim e parei de falar, "Jovem", sibilou, "é claro que acredita em tudo que lê. Essa é a propaganda baixa de Godrico Grifinória. Sempre tentando defender os trouxas"

Sacudi a cabeça, percebendo que estava discutindo uma causa perdida, "Mas isso foi há muito tempo atrás. O mundo mudou", falei.

Ela tocou o projetor novamente e uma cena colorida apareceu na parede. Uma garotinha negra sorria para a câmera e acenava, "Essa garotinha foi morta sete meses atrás no Kenya", Aleto disse, "Alguns trouxas a viram fazendo mágica não-intencional"

Ela se moveu para a frente da sala, devolvendo a chama às tochas e reabrindo as janelas. Ela olhou para Ethan Taylor, "Você...", apontou para ele, "Como sua vida foi afetada pelos trouxas?"

Ethan deu de ombros, mas percebi que as palavras estavam começando a afeta-lo. Lentamente, ele respondeu, "Minha avó tentou ajudar um grupo de trouxas antes de eu nascer. Eles a mataram... com uma... arma... acho que é assim que eles a chamam"

Harper se pronunciou, "Meu irmão caçula tentou enfeitiçar um grupo de garotos no parquinho ano passado por brigar com ele. O Ministério ameaçou proibi-lo de vir para Hogwarts esse ano"

Um por um, cada sonserino contou uma história envolvendo algum acontecimento horroroso envolvendo os trouxas. Ouvi em choque, tentando compreender o que estava acontecendo. Assisti muitos dos grifinórios à minha volta parecer confusos, como se tudo que estava sendo falado estivesse fazendo sentido.

"Você tem alguma história sobre trouxas?", Aleto guinchou, aproximando-se da minha mesa e sacudi a cabeça, "Você é uma sangue puro. Certamente tem sentimentos definidos em relação aos trouxas roubando nossa magia"

"Eu tenho o sentimento definido", respondi, "Minha melhor amiga é nascida trouxa. É a bruxa mais talentosa que eu conheço e não consigo entender como você pode clamar que alguém como ela _roubou _aquelas habilidades"

Aleto assentiu, parecendo preparada para minha resposta. Se tivesse feito sua lição de casa, sabia sobre mim, sobre minha família e sobre nossos ideais, "Espere do lado de fora da sala, Weasley"

**- Parte IV -**

Juntando minhas coisas, sai alegremente da sala. Estava cansada de todas as mentiras e coisas nojentas que ela estava falando. Saindo pela porta, inclinei-me contra a parede e esperei pelo fim da aula, pensando em tudo que tinha acabado de ouvir.

Era genial na verdade, o que eles estavam fazendo. Se começassem lentamente, poderiam nos guiar a acreditar que os trouxas eram inferiores e não precisavam ter preconceitos com a gente. Era lavagem cerebral, dando uma pequena dúvida em nossos ideais e tirando vantagem disso. Já podia ver as expressões de consideração de alguns dos meus colegas de classe.

A classe foi dispensada mais tarde e quando Ethan passou por mim com um amigo, ouvi-o dizer, "Odeio dizer, mas acho que ela tem razão", queria segui-lo e colocar um pouco de bom-senso em sua cabeça.

Antes que eu pudesse agir, uma mão foi colocada em meu ombro e estremeci, olhando para trás e vendo a Comensal da Morte fêmea me encarando, "Siga-me", ela disse.

Ela guiou-me pelos corredores até o escritório de Snape. A frente, vi seu irmão já subindo as escadas para o escritório do Diretor e nós o alcançamos antes que a porta fechasse na gente.

"Já encrencada, Weasley?", Snape perguntou, seus olhos escuros se tornando pensativos enquanto ele se sentava atrás da mesa que não merecia. Não se ergueu para me cumprimentar.

Não tinha idéia do porquê eu estava lá, mas senti a vontade de implorar ao quadro de Dumbledore por ajuda. Analisando as longas fileiras de quadros, encontrei um vazio com o seu nome, mas se ele estivesse lá alguma vez que fosse, ele estava ausente naquele momento, para meu desapontamento.

Aleto e Amico sentaram-se um de cada lado meu. Procurei por uma cadeira para mim, mas não tinha nenhuma. Parecia que eu era forçada a ficar de pé.

"Por que estou aqui?", perguntei.

Snape não disse nada, mas gesticulou para que um dos Carrows se pronunciasse. Amico voltou-se para mim e disse, "Queremos saber onde Harry Potter está"

Fiz uma careta, mais uma vez em perigo quer ele fosse meu namorado ou não. Sacudi a cabeça e disse, "Por que eu saberia?"

"Você não é a namorada do Potter?", Aleto perguntou.

"Não sei de onde você está pegando sua informação", falei, permitindo que meus olhos encontrassem os de Snape por um segundo, "Mas terminamos há muito tempo atrás. Acho que já tive essa conversa com Yaxley"

"Está mentindo!", Amico berrou, puxando sua varinha das roupas e posicionando-a sobre minha têmpora, "Talvez você devesse começar a dizer a verdade"

Não recuei. Encarei diretamente Snape, amaldiçoando-o mentalmente por toda a dor que me causara. Repentinamente, senti algo lentamente tocar minha mente, um intruso e rapidamente passando pelos meus pensamentos estava o beijo que Harry e eu compartilhamos no seu aniversário. Se Snape estava usando Legilimência em mim, saberia que eu não estava sendo completamente honesta. Tentei ao máximo imaginar uma parede de tijolos, não conseguindo pensar em outra maneira de expulsá-lo.

"Não há necessidade de torturá-la hoje", Snape disse, a segunda coisa que tinha dito desde que pisara em seu escritório, "Está nos contando a verdade"

Meus olhos mapearam a sala do Diretor, mas foram distraídos por um brilho às costas dele. Abafando um ofego, encarei a redoma de vidro. Guardada em uma caixa limpa estava a Espada de Grifinória, a mesma espada com a qual Harry havia matado o basilisco, a mesma espada que Dumbledore tinha deixado para Harry, a mesma espada que o Ministro tinha se negado a entregar.

Aleto soltou um som de desaprovação, "Severo, se pudemos usá-la..."

"Talvez não seja o meu julgamento que você está questionando", Snape falou, "Se duvida de mim, então você duvida do Lorde das Trevas..."

Mas enquanto eu encarava a espada, parei de escutar. Sabia o que nós precisávamos fazer.

Depois do interrogatório e conversa no escritório de Snape, encontrei Neville e Luna no Salão Comunal da Grifinória. As bochechas de Neville tinham uma ferida profunda e Luna estava passando medicamentos no ferimento. Neville tinha se colocado contra Aleto no Estudo de Trouxas, perguntando-lhe quanto sangue trouxa ela tinha.

"_Brilhante"_, pensei, "_Idiotice total, mas brilhante"_

"O que eles queriam de você?", Luna me perguntou.

Expliquei a eles o que os Carrows queriam e o que tinham me pedido. Expliquei como achei que teria sido usado como isca, mas Snape disse que eu estava falando a verdade. Então, cheguei à parte pela qual estava mais animada, "Vi a Espada de Grifinória", falei, "Acho que encontramos nossa primeira missão"

**- Parte V -**

"Você quer roubar a espada?", Neville falou, incrédulo, "É suicídio"

Ergui meus braços como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. "Dumbledore queria que Harry a tivesse", retruquei, "E nós somos a sua armada. Qual é o melhor maneira de nos fazemos provar, se não cumprindo os desejos de Dumbledore?"

"É uma idéia maravilhosa", Luna disse, "Mas como chegaremos ao escritório do Snape?"

Neville olhou incrédulo de Luna para mim. Sacudiu a cabeça e clamou, "Não podemos...", falou, tentando encontrar motivos, "Uma coisa é nos opor aos Carrows. Uma coisa é nos negar a machucar uns aos outros. Mas isso...?"

"Talvez a espada possa matar Você-Sabe-Quem", Luna disse. Escorregou sua mão para a palma de Neville a apertou-a, "Sabe que estamos certas, Neville"

Quer a ação fosse platônica ou não, repentinamente senti-me muito sozinha, mas a ação teve um profundo efeito sob o grifinório.

Neville fechou os olhos e ponderou. Depois de alguns segundos, ele os reabriu, "Vamos dar um passo de cada vez", falou, "Vamos pegar a senha e seguir daí. Se não pegarmos a senha..."

"Desistiremos", respondi. Mas eu não estava afim de desistir dessa missão. Se ninguém mais fosse ajudar, faria sozinha. Não dormi naquela noite, tentando encontrar a melhor solução possível para adquirir a senha.

Fazia menos de uma semana que as aulas começaram e eu já tinha decidido que aquele lugar não podia ser nada melhor do que o que meu irmão, minha melhor amiga e amor da minha vida estavam encarando. Até agora, não tinha ouvido nada sobre o paradeiro deles desde que eles estiveram no Largo Grimmauld. Se aquilo era tudo o que eles estavam fazendo, se escondendo, e eu estava lá brigando com Comensais da Morte, eu teria alguns traseiros para chutar mais tarde.

Quando o correio coruja chegou naquela manhã, recebi uma carta de Fred que simplesmente continha, "_Querida Gina. Esperamos que esteja tudo bem. Ficou sabendo sobre a Dedos-de-Mel? Talvez você descubra na sua primeira viagem para Hogsmeade. Com amor, Fred"_.

Aquele era o tipo de bilhete que eles prometeram me mandar se soubessem de algo que eu deveria saber. Prometeram dar o nome do lugar onde encontrá-los. Se aquilo era alguma indicação, os gêmeos estariam se encontrando comigo na passagem secreta para a Dedos-de-Mel assim que as aulas acabassem.

Quando as aulas acabaram, rapidamente me cobri com a capa e segui em direção à passagem que tinha usado uma vez com Harry. Pronunciei o feitiço adequado e cutuquei a bruxa no lugar certo e a porta se abriu. Assim que entrei, a porta se fechou às minhas costas. Segui pela passagem até ver a distinta silhueta dos meus irmãos parados ali, com as varinhas acesas.

"Olá, garotos", falei, puxando a capa e me revelando.

Perplexos, eles tinham suas varinhas apontadas para mim e Jorge perguntou, "O que nós te demos de aniversário?"

"Espelhos de Duas Faces", falei, "Mas não tive a chance de testá-los ainda"

Eles abaixaram a varinha e, rapidamente, abracei-os. Embora mal tivesse passado uma semana, sentia terrivelmente a falta deles. Informei-os do pesadelo que era Hogwarts e eles foram simpáticos. Pedi a eles que não contassem a história para Mamãe e Papai, porque eu tinha uma missão da qual eu tinha que cuidar primeiro e eu não precisava ser tirada do colégio já.

"Que tipo de missão?", Fred perguntou, curioso.

Hesitei, mas sabia que eles tinham sempre sido honestos e diretos comigo, mesmo que escondessem essas mesmas coisas de Rony e do resto da família. "Vamos tirar a Espada de Grifinória do Snape", falei.

"Irado", eles replicaram em uníssono.

"Sei que é perigoso", admiti, percebendo a preocupação por trás de sua admiração, "Mas não posso simplesmente me sentar, sabendo que está no escritório dele, quando Dumbledore queria que Harry a tivesse. Alguma idéia de como achar a senha?"

"Vocês poderiam tentar pedir ajuda ao castelo", Fred sugeriu, "Os retratos, os fantasmas"

"Os elfos domésticos", Jorge retrucou, "Aquele Dobby irá à loucura se você disse que é para ajudar Harry Potter"

Considerei todas as sugestões deles. Certamente era melhor do que ficar escondida embaixo da capa de invisibilidade do lado de fora do escritório de Snape, torcendo que Snape fosse esquecer a porta automaticamente aberta para ele ou esperar por algum professor que passasse e berrasse a senha para a gárgula. Eu apenas faria isso como último recurso, se tudo o mais falhasse.

"Quais são as últimas novidades sobre o mundo lá fora?", perguntei, torcendo para que eles tivessem algo sobre o Trio fora a longa estadia deles na casa dos Black.

"Para começar", Fred falou, "Ted Tonks fugirá em breve. Ele acha que ficará mais seguro sozinho, já que é uma só pessoa. Temos tentado encoraja-lo a ir para a casa segura, mas ele se nega a ser um peso"

"Embora nós devamos começar a procurar por uma segunda casa segura", Jorge disse, "Nossa primeira está ficando cheia e nós precisamos de magia do nível do Ministério para fazê-la maior. Infelizmente, duvido que o Ministério vá cooperar no estado em que está"

"E quanto ao papai?"

"Querido velho não tem a habilidade de fazer uma casa inteira maior", Fred informou, "Talvez um carro voador, mas não uma casa"

"A boa notícia é que estamos construindo nossas defesas mais fortes do que nunca lá fora", Jorge disse, "Kátia, Olívio, Alicia, Angelina e Cho estão prontos para agir assim que precisarmos deles. A Ordem, na verdade, mandou-os como representantes para recrutar diferentes raças de criaturas mágicas para a causa"

"Como que tipo de criatura?", perguntei.

"Elfos, Anões, Gremlins, Fadas, Ninfas, Faunos, Centauros", Fred listou, "Eles disseram que tiveram pouca sorte em encontrar grande tribos. Parece que todos eles foram se esconder"

"Eles encontraram os Centauros", Jorge lembrou-o, "Orgulhosos e teimosos, aqueles lá. Azar"

Pensei nos centauros da Floresta Proibida e em como Harry tinha falado deles. Recordei-me de Firenze, que não podia mais ensinar em Hogwarts, e em como ele não podia retornar para a Floresta graças às suas crenças. Perguntei-me por onde ele estaria.

"E quanto ao Trio?", perguntei.

Fred e Jorge começaram a dar um sorriso maior do que os tinha visto sorrir o verão inteiro. As notícias deviam ser boas ou divertidas. Olhei de um para o outro, esperando que começassem a falar logo, mas eles pareciam gostar da ansiedade.

"Papai acha que eles invadiram o Ministério", Fred finalmente disse.

"Eles _o quê_?", berrei.

"Todas as evidências apontam para isso", Jorge explicou, "Três funcionários do Ministério clamando terem sido atacados. Aparentemente, Umbridge tinha o olho de Moody vigiando sua sala, porque ela clama que ele está desaparecido, o que praticamente alertou à porcaria do local todo que haviam intrusos"

"Um pequeno grupo de Nascidos Trouxas foi libertado", Fred prosseguiu, "Umbridge e Yaxley foram atacados, mas não houve danos. Uma pena, não acha?"

"Mas não podia ter sido qualquer outra pessoa?", perguntei, "Muitas pessoas devem odiar Umbridge e Yaxley"

"Mas nem todos tem um veado como Patrono, não é?", Jorge replicou, "Se os rumores estiverem corretos, os Indesejáveis entraram bem na toca da fera, proclamaram alto e claro que estavam lá e fugiram. Eles praticamente pregaram a maior peça do século"

"Papai acha que falou com um deles", Fred disse, "Um Comensal da Morte com o nome de Runcorn alertou-o de que ele estava sendo vigiado. Papai falou que não fez muito sentido na hora, mas ele estava certo, depois de toda a comoção que se estabeleceu que era um deles usando a Poção Polissuco.

"Mas por que eles invadiram?", perguntei, "Não era um número muito grande de Nascidos Trouxas. Não machucaram permanentemente nenhum dos inimigos. Por que arriscariam tanto para fazer tão pouco?"

"Consulte-me", Jorge disse, olhando para seu relógio, "Mas é hora de irmos. Vamos nos encontrar com Ted uma vez mais para tentar convencê-lo"

Com um estalo, eles desapareceram e fui deixada sozinha na escuridão para pensar sobre a ação o Trio. _"Por que eles arriscariam tanta exposição por tão pouco?"_, pensei. Eu odiava Yaxley e Umbridge tanto quanto eles, mas toda aquela missão parecia como um suicídio. Tenho certeza de que eles tiveram sorte de sair de lá vivos.

Saindo do túnel e no meu caminho de volta para o Salão Comunal, parei do lado de fora do escritório de Snape. Se eu tivesse sorte, talvez alguém fosse aparecer e falar a senha. Depois de alguns minutos, percebi que não teria tal sorte. Além do mais, apostava que a maior parte das pessoas estava no jantar de qualquer forma. Quando entrei em outro corredor, parei novamente, grata por não poder ser vista.

Pansy Parkinson agarrou o braço de Draco e impediu-o de se afastar dela, "Draco, fale comigo!", berrou.

**- Parte VI -**

Os olhos de Draco estavam distantes e seu cabelo loiro refletia a luz das tochas contra as paredes. "O que você quer que eu diga, Pansy?", perguntou, suavemente.

"O que você tem feito?", Pansy questionou, "Não ouvi de você o verão inteiro, Draco. E você tem me evitado. Crabbe e Goyle disseram que você os tem evitado também"

"Não tenho evitado você", Draco rebateu, sua voz fria.

Pansy riu alto, o som ecoando pelo corredor aparentemente vazio. "Talvez Crabbe esteja certo. Talvez você tenha perdido a coragem"

Draco olhou para ela, mas não disse nada. De debaixo da minha capa, encarei, curiosa, o sonserino que tinha quase assassinado Alvo Dumbledore. Ele tinha tentado fazê-lo todo o semestre anterior, sem sucesso. Mesmo com o Diretor encurralado e desarmado, ele foi incapaz de fazê-lo.

Pansy deve ter pensado na mesma coisa, "Estou começando a pensar que você é todo lábia", desdenhou, "Gabando-se o ano anterior todo sobre como o Lorde das Trevas tinha uma missão especial para você. Aposto que os rumores são verdadeiros, então. Você não conseguiu matar Dumbledore"

"Teria conseguido", Draco disse, mas era claro que sua voz estava falhando, "mas Snape teve que interferir. Ele pegou minha glória"

"Está mentindo!", Pansy disse, "Aposto como você queria pegar aquela proteção que Dumbledore te ofereceu. Você queria trair o Lorde das Trevas"

Draco se pronunciou rápido dessa vez, aumentando sua voz, "Você já foi ordenada para cometer um assassinato, Pansy?", perguntou, cuspe saindo de sua boca, "Não, acho que não. Se você acha que é tão fácil, pegue sua varinha e vá matar alguém agora. Na verdade, por que você não atrai o Potter para cá ao matar a sua preciosa namorada?"

Instintivamente, agarrei minha varinha.

"Pensando melhor", falou, puxando a sua varinha de suas vestes e jogando-a nas mãos dela, "se acha que é tão fácil, mate-me agora. Me derrube com a minha própria varinha", ele virou a varinha para que ficasse apontada para o seu peitoral.

Pansy recuou e empurrou a varinha de volta para as mãos de Draco.

"Minha família não é nada para ele", Draco falou suavemente, "Ele trouxe aquele sujo do Greyback para a minha casa, que prefere me comer a me proteger. Ele envergonha meu pai ao destruir sua varinha. Não dá a mínima para a minha mãe. E eu devo ficar feliz sobre isso?"

"Segure sua língua, Draco", ela sibilou.

"O que você vai fazer, Pansy?", Draco perguntou, rindo da sua situação, "Me entregar? Contar ao Lorde das Trevas que eu não consigo matar ninguém?", acho que vi seus olhos brilhando com lágrimas.

"Farei o que tiver que fazer", desdenhou, virando-se dele e caminhando pelo corredor. Sem se virar, ela disse, "É melhor você começar a repensar suas prioridades"

Quando Pansy ficou fora da visão, Draco grunhiu alto e chutou a parede. Xingou várias vezes e finalmente apenas ficou parado ali, segurando sua varinha com tanta força que os nós dos seus dedos estavam brancos. Seu típico ar de desdém arrogante tinha se transformado em puro ódio, mas não era pela garota que tinha acabado de sair da sua vida, era por ele mesmo.

O primeiro encontro da AD foi feito no último dia da semana. Nos encontramos com muita cautela na Sala Precisa, mas não para praticar feitiços, mas para algo que significava muito mais. Conversamos muito sobre os Carrows e a horrível influência que eles tinham. As aulas de Amico tinham se tornado menos sobre _defender_ e mais sobre _usar_ magia negra. Aleto tinha, com sucesso, transformado a aula de Estudo dos Trouxas em uma aula-de-ódio às pessoas não-mágicas.

Os Primeiro-Anistas que tínhamos colocado oficialmente sob as nossas asas estavam se dando bem, já que tinham mentores, embora nós ousássemos não os introduzir à AD imediatamente. Angerona era uma adorável garota de onze anos que me lembrava muito de mim mesma. Ela era intensa e determinada para se fazer valer. Ela até mesmo tinha expressado o desejo de se opor aos Carrows, mas não queria ser punida.

Quando Neville introduziu a idéia do roubo da Espada, todos apoiaram plenamente. Todos eles sentiram que era nosso dever buscar a Espada feita por duendes para Harry. Neville designou a cada um deles uma porção de objetos no castelo para perguntar sobre a senha.

"Nós realmente poderíamos usar de mais ajuda", Miguel disse, "Somos só quatorze cobrindo todos os retratos do castelo"

Neville pensou sobre isso por um segundo e disse, "Não é uma má idéia, mas não sei em quem podemos confiar. E não é só uma questão de traição"

"Não podemos simplesmente sair por aí divulgando a idéia", Ernesto replicou.

"E os Primeiro-Anistas?", Parvati perguntou.

"Não", Neville disse, "Não podemos pedir algo assim para eles", ele olhou para todos nós e concordamos, "O que nós precisamos é de uma maneira para as pessoas saberem que estamos aqui sem que, necessariamente, as busquemos"

"Pichação", respondi, rapidamente. Os gêmeos ficariam orgulhosos.

A idéia ficou popular. Os garotos do grupo todos pegaram a função de espalhar as mensagens pelos corredores. Quando todos os outros membros saíram, estavam falando sobre que tipo de mensagem iam usar.

Eu nunca tinha entrado na cozinha, embora tivesse ouvido várias histórias de Fred e Jorge. Nenhuma senha era necessária, eles falaram, tudo o que você tinha que precisa era fazer cócegas na pêra e seu mundo se abriria pára um tratamento culinário. Comida não estava na minha cabeça daquela vez. Eu precisava da senha e quem melhor para pedir do que as criaturas que eram, freqüentemente, subestimados pelos bruxos.

Viajando pelos corredores no meu caminho até lá, passei por várias mensagens pichadas feitas de maneira maravilhosa pelos garotos. _"Armada de Dumbledore ainda está recrutando", "Alvo Dumbledore: o Real Diretor"_, "_Snape precisa lavar o cabelo"_. Eles mudaram um pouco o foco da mensagem, mas o efeito ainda seria o mesmo.

Parei na frente do quadro da gigante cesta de frutas e encarei-o, curiosa. Bati.

Depois de alguns segundos, Dobby, com um estalo alto, aparatou na minha frente e cumprimentou-me com um alto 'olá'. "Dobby está feliz em ver a Ginna Wheezy! Ela quer algo para comer?"

"Não, Dobby, mas obrigada", falei, "Tem outra coisa que preciso te pedir"

"É uma honra, é, sim", Dobby falou, animado, suas orelhas indo para cima e para baixo.

"Preciso da senha para o escritório do Snape", falei, lentamente, "Você pode consegui-la para mim?"

Dobby sacudiu a cabeça violentamente e puxou as orelhas, "Dobby é um elfo livre", falou, "Mas Dobby prometeu proteger você e os outros estudantes. Dobby não pode ajudá-la a se colocar em perigo"

"Acalme-se", falei, agarrando suas mãos e erguendo-o, para que ele não pudesse se machucar. Quando ele parou de se debater, coloquei-o no chão novamente. Frustrada com minha falta de sucesso, perguntei, "Quem o fez prometer que nos protegeria?"

_Crack_.

**- Parte VII -**

Outro elfo-doméstico apareceu e precisei de alguns segundos para reconhecê-lo. Era o Monstro, vestido em suas roupas esfarrapadas e parecendo velho como sempre. Eu tinha quase esquecido que ele trabalhava aqui durante o ano letivo. Eu não queria ter que lhe dar com o pequeno monstro mal educado. Prestes a me afastar do meu caso sem sucesso, notei o medalhão em volta do pescoço do elfo.

Rapidamente, sem perceber, eu tinha agarrado Monstro e estava berrando com ele, "Onde pegou esse medalhão, Monstro?", berrei, "Você roubou-o do Harry, seu pequeno trasgo ingrato!"

"Monstro não roubou nada!"

Dobby estava pulando em volta, puxando minha manga e grunhindo, "Wheezy! Não! Monstro mudou! Monstro só tem falado coisas boas sobre Harry Potter!"

Parei de chacoalhar o velho elfo doméstico e observei-o, agitada, "É verdade?", perguntei.

Monstro aquiesceu. "Mestre Harry tem sido muito bondoso com Monstro", ele crocitou. Quando o coloquei no chão novamente, ele agarrou o medalhão e continuou, "Mestre Harry deu o amuleto do senhor Régulo para mim, mesmo eu tenho falhado...", ele sucumbiu à largas lágrimas e começou a bater os pés.

"Medalhão de Régulo?", repeti, enquanto minha mente processava a informação. "_Régulo Black... __RB... Poderia ser?"_. "Monstro", falei, vendo o elfo se acalmar quando disse seu nome, "O Régulo pegou algo de Vol... Lorde das Trevas?"

Monstro aquiesceu. "Ele me mandou destruir o medalhão, mas não consegui fazê-lo", chorou, as lágrimas molhando-o, "Mundongo Flecther roubou-o. Disse que deu-o para uma senhora. Mestre Harry me prometeu que terminaria o trabalho"

"Que senhora?"

"Umbridge"

Ofeguei, com um tipo doente de contentamento. Tudo fazia sentido agora. Mesmo enquanto processava as palavras de Monstro, puxei do meu banco de memória o medalhão que tínhamos encontrado enquanto limpávamos a casa dos Black. Nenhum de nós conseguiu abri-lo, então o descartamos como lixo. Mundongo deve tê-lo roubado junto com os outros objetos da família e vendeu-o para Umbridge. _Esse é o motivo_ porque eles invadiram o Ministério e _esse é o motivo_ porque eles acertaram aquela tola velha senhora.

Comecei a ter pensamentos loucos. O medalhão era um horcruxe e se eles a tivessem destruído, isso significava que a Guerra acabaria em breve? Poderia existir outros objetos malignos que mantivessem Voldemort vivo? Harry finalmente voltaria para a minha vida?

"As notícias fazem a senhorita Weezy feliz?", Dobby perguntou.

Pensei a respeito e aquiesci, hesitante, "Certamente esclarece muita coisa. Eu só queria que Harry se importasse o suficiente para me deixar saber", falei. As palavras tinham um gosto amargo enquanto eu as falava, não acreditando completamente no que eu tinha acabado de fazer.

"Mas o mestre Harry se importa com você", Monstro disse, "Monstro queria dizer que é uma honra finalmente conhecer a Wheezy que significa tanto para o mestre"

Desisti de corrigi-lo sobre como nós já nos conhecíamos, mas não podia culpá-lo por não se lembrar. Antes, ele era um elfo completamente diferente, enojado e mentalmente instável. Parecia que o medalhão tinha um efeito profundo na pequena criatura. Sorri ao que ele disse, esquecendo a amargura temporariamente, "O Harry falou sobre mim?", perguntei.

"Não o mestre", Monstro disse, "O mestre guarda muitas coisas para si. Monstro ouve os amigos do mestre falarem sobre como ele se sente. Monstro até mesmo ouve os pensamentos do mestre ás vezes. Elfos domésticos não têm permissão de ouvir os pensamentos dos seus mestres, mas sou muito velho e nem sempre consigo controlar"

Isso fez com que eu me sentisse bem melhor em relação à situação. Finalmente tinha algumas respostas para umas das muitas perguntas que eu tinha me perguntado, mas apresentava muitas outras perguntas mais agora. Se eles tinham destruído o medalhão, por que ainda não voltaram? A única explicação lógica era que tinha mais horcruxes.

Meu ânimo foi imediatamente abalado à medida que os membros da AD se aproximaram ao passar dos dias seguintes para me informar de seu progresso. Cada pessoa tinha a mesma ou similar história. As imagens, retratos, armaduras, gárgulas e fantasmas tinham se recusado a ajudar, porque prometeram manter os estudantes fora de perigo.

Sem a senha, não conseguiríamos pegar a Espada.

Com o nosso fracasso em conseguir a senha de qualquer um dos componentes do castelo, considerei confrontar um dos professores, mas se os quadros e os elfos domésticos estavam sob promessa de nos proteger, nenhum professor nos colocaria propositalmente em perigo. Na verdade, McGonagall tinha nos alertado para proceder com a AD com extrema cautela e não hesitou em dizer que achou que a pichação não foi uma idéia muito inteligente.

A resposta dos alunos foi encontrada não com entusiasmo, mas com desapontamento. Muitos nos procuraram para parabenizar nosso valor, mas muitos tinham medo pelas suas vidas para participar. Isso me deixava brava e falei muitas palavras rudes com meus colegas, muitos dos quais não as mereceram. Parecia que os únicos que queriam participar eram os Primeiro-Anistas que havíamos decididos monitorar.

"Kátia falou muito bem da AD", Angerona disse, enquanto passávamos na frente de uma das mensagens vândalas. Filch estava trabalhando vigorosamente para borrar as palavras, mas eu sabia que ele não teria sorte para remover isso sem a magia propícia. _"Outro presente de Fred e Jorge". _Angerona olhou para mim, pensativa, e disse, "Quero ajudar, Gina"

"Desculpe, Ang, mas sinto-me responsável por você", falei, "Decidimos que não poderíamos pedir a você ou qualquer outro Primeiro-anista..."

"Harry era um Primeiro-Anista quando lutou com Você-Sabe-Quem e venceu", Angerona observou e lembrando muito a mim mesma quando era mais nova, "E você não está me _pedindo_ para ajudar. Eu _ofereci_. Não era esse o objetivo da mensagem?"

Ela era uma coisinha inteligente. Tínhamos todos nós sido tão perceptivos naquela idade? Hermione, com certeza, mas eu certamente não era. Eu tinha sido possuída pela memória de um bruxo das trevas e não tinha sido muito atenta às coisas.

"Você tem estado distraída", Angerona observou, "Está tudo bem?"

Na minha cabeça, listei todos os motivos porque eu estava me sentindo daquele jeito, a última sendo o não acesso à senha que eu precisava. Antes que eu pudesse responder, Amico agarrou-me rudemente pelo braço, "Siga-me, Weasley", soltei meu braço como se seu toque fosse venenoso, mas segui-o em direção à torre principal.

Do lado de fora da deprimente parada final, Amico explicou que pressentiu que eu precisava de uma prática extra com as Imperdoáveis que deveríamos estar praticando para a aula de Artes das Trevas. "E sem gracinhas", ordenou, "Tive que punir um Sétimo-Anista por se negar a fazer. Quando voltar, quero que o arteiro aí dentro deseje nunca ter ouvido na palavra desobediência"

Claro, eu não estava prestes a usar a maldição da tortura em ninguém, não importa quais as conseqüências de recusar seriam. Abrindo a grande porta de madeira, a última pessoa que pensei que veria era um sonserino loiro acorrentado a uma cadeira.

- **Parte VIII -**

Os olhos frios de Draco se ergueram enquanto as tochas jogavam sombras sobre seu pálido rosto. Seus olhos se encontraram com os meus e seus lábios se moveram, como se ele quisesse falar algo, mas se segurou.

Sorri audaciosa, puxei minha varinha e vi o garoto se encolher por apenas uma fração de segundos. Caminhei lentamente até ele e coloquei a ponta da minha varinha contra a sua testa, bem entre seus olhos.

"Por tudo o que você me fez passar...", sussurrei, duramente, "por tudo o que você fez o Harry passar...", pressionei com mais força e ele não estremeceu dessa vez, "Eu teria todo o direito de torturá-lo e não me arrepender. Pode até ser que eu volte para a Grifinória como uma heroína"

"Então faça, Weasley", sibilou, preparando-se.

Coloquei minha varinha contra os cadeados e cantei, "_Allohomora!"_. Os cadeados e correntes caíram dos seus punhos e de seu corpo, tilintando alto no chão. "Você me vale mais em seu melhor estado mental, Malfoy"

Ele ficou ali sentado, massageando os pulsos, enquanto me encarava, confuso. Guardei minha varinha no meu bolso. Pode não ter sido a ação mais inteligente, me desarmando, mas ele não estava com sua varinha. Senti-me perigosamente segura.

"Por que está em detenção?", perguntei.

"Não importa", murmurou, "Mas meu pai..."

"Pelo que entendi, seu pai perdeu o precioso status sob o reino do seu precioso Lorde das Trevas. Duvido que Lúcio tenha qualquer influência sob qualquer decisão que esteja sendo feita"

A carranca de Draco se suavizou enquanto eu dizia as palavras que atingiram o coração que eu não tinha certeza de que ele tinha, "Como você sabe disso?", questionou.

Ignorei seu inquisição, "Junho passado, você deveria ter assassinado Alvo Dumbledore..."

"Eu teria, mas Snape..."

"Malfoy, cala a boca", rosnei, "Você não está enganando ninguém. Dumbledore te ofereceu santuário e você ia aceitar, não ia?"

Os olhos de Draco se fixaram em mim, tentando descobrir meus motivos. "E daí se eu tivesse?", perguntou, "Ele está morto agora. Não importa o que eu ia fazer, importa?"

"Importa mais agora do que nunca", falei, "Ajude-nos e, quando o momento chegar, poderemos ajudar você"

"E se eu recusar, você vai me torturar?"

Sacudi a cabeça. "Então, nós esquecemos que tivemos essa conversa. Voltarei à minha resistência de Hogwarts. Você pode voltar para a sua miserável existência, torcendo para que Greyback não arranque seu pescoço com uma mordida"

Ele estremeceu. Suas mãos descansavam em seu colo e ele realmente sucumbiu a movê-las, nervosamente. Por um segundo, pensei que ele estava prestes a pular do banco e me atacar. Ao invés disso, ele sussurrou, "Não vou me juntar ao seu clubinho ridículo ou pintar mensagem alguma nas paredes"

Dei um meio-sorriso, apreciando o fato de ter o controle. "Não, eu não esperaria isso de você. Tudo o que quero de você é conhecimento, Malfoy. Você tem orelhas aonde eu não tenho. Se ouvir qualquer novidade sobre a minha família, meus amigos ou Harry, agradeceria se as passasse para mim"

"Como você propõe que eu faça isso sem me comprometer ou à minha família?"

"Você é um sonserino", lembrei-o, "Tenho certeza que pensará em um jeito, enquanto continuar mantendo as aparências"

Sacudiu a cabeça, incrédulo, "Conhecimento", repetiu, "Tenho certeza de que você está esperando que isso seja espalhado pelo castelo"

Assenti. "Já tenho uma pergunta simples para você. Você sabe alguma senha nesse castelo que não seja a usada para o Salão Comunal?"

Ele me olhou com curiosidade. Claro, ele poderia mentir para mim e eu nunca saberia, mas eu não teria chegado tão longe nessa conversa se ele não estivesse, ao mínimo, considerando minha oferta. Finalmente, ele sacudiu a cabeça e disse, "Não".

Silêncio entre nós. Estaria ele me enganando? Olhei para aqueles olhos sem esperanças e vi a verdade. Ele estava sendo honesto.

"Diga-me, Weasley", Draco disse, "Como seus amigos se sentem em relação ao nosso pequeno acordo?"

"Eles não sabem", respondi. Enfiei a mão no meu bolso e tirei um galeão de lá. Joguei-o para ele, "Se você precisar de ajuda, é assim que entrará em contato comigo. E, Draco..."

Ele ergueu os olhos rapidamente ao uso de seu primeiro nome.

"Quando Carrows voltar, aja como se eu tivesse te torturado"

Um desdém passou pelo seu rosto, enquanto ele esfregava a moeda em sua mão. Enquanto eu girava para ir embora, acho que vi um brilho de esperança em seus olhos desesperançados. Talvez eu tenha salvado uma alma naquela noite.

Sem sorte alguma em encontrar a senha, entrei em obsessão. Qualquer tempo livre que eu tinha nas duas semanas seguintes eram devotados a andar do lado de fora da entrada do escritório de Snape por baixo da capa de invisibilidade, mas enquanto eu estava lá, ninguém entrava.

Comecei a deixar de comer e perder noites de sono na esperança de ouvi-la. Esperaria horas noite adentro apenas para adormecer contra a parede. Luna sempre me encontraria de manhã e me guiaria de volta para o meu quarto. Pelos últimos dois dias antes que eu descobrisse a senha, eu tinha até mesmo cabulado todas as minhas aulas.

Neville e Luna estavam furiosos comigo por não tê-los consultado sobre o meu acordo com Draco. Depois de discussões acaloradas, convenci-os de que era benéfico, mas não antes de fazer a Luna chorar e Neville se negar a se sentar no mesmo recinto que eu. Por um bom motivo, Neville e Luna estavam extremamente preocupados comigo.

Ainda assim, no meu mundo, a única coisa que importava era a Espada. Graças à falta de sono e comida, estava constantemente tremendo e mal conseguia segurar minha varinha firmemente quando a usava. Para resumir, eu estava mal emocional e fisicamente. Eu estava flutuando perigosamente próxima de um surto.

Encontrei-me no banheiro perto do fim de Setembro, lavando meu rosto para esfriar minha pele, quando perdi o equilíbrio. Desorientada, praticamente cai em cima de Angerona.

"Gina!", ela berrou, "O que está acontecendo?"

"... senha...", falei, com dificuldade.

"O quê?", ela chorou, "Sobre o que você está falando?"

"... senha...", repeti, "... Escritório do Snape..."

"Quando foi a última vez que você dormiu?"

Não respondi. Ela me levou para Madame Pomfrey e me ajudou a me deitar. Ela me alimentou com pequenas porções de comida à ordem de Pomfrey. Com comida no estômago, percebi quão faminta eu estava. Ela umedeceu minha testa com um pano na tentativa de quebrar a febre que eu tinha desenvolvido.

Acordei horas depois. Angerona não deve ter saído do meu lado. Sentia-me melhor do que antes, mas ainda estava muito fraca. Abraçando-a, agradeci à garota por me levar até lá. Suportando meu peso, sentei-me e disse que tinha trabalho a fazer.

Ela em empurrou de volta para cama. "Autumn", ela disse, para a minha expressão confusa, "Ouvi um dos Carrows usar para entrar no escritório de Snape"

**- Parte IX -**

A palavra me deixou sóbria imediatamente. Revitalizou-me e deu-me um motivo para continuar forçando o assunto. A esperança se espalhou pelas minhas veias. Agarrei minha moeda da AD e mandei a mensagem urgente para todos os membros. Para a reclamação de Pomfrey e Angerona, escapei delas e encontrei a Armada na Sala Precisa.

Rapidamente, formamos um plano.

Luna, Neville e eu rastejamos, lentamente, escada acima. Nossas varinhas estavam a postos, prontas para qualquer coisa. Os espelhos estavam em nossas mãos e nossos ouvidos atentos à qualquer som de aviso dos nossos vigias. Pisando no escritório vazio, vários quadros falaram, ultrajados.

"Senhorita Weasley? Senhorita Lovegood? Senhor Longbottom?", disse uma voz familiar de um quadro que estava vazio tantas semanas atrás. Dumbledore prosseguiu, "A julgar pelas suas vestes, teria que chutar que professor Snape não lhes deu permissão para estarem aqui"

Minha amargura tinha sido construída consistentemente durante as últimas semanas. Olhando para meu falecido diretor, senti raiva dos seu comentário casual em relação ao seu assassino. Certamente ele sabia que dividia o recinto com o estúpido homem que o matara. Com uma atração aparentemente além do meu controle, caminhei em direção ao quadro.

"Não é hora para conversa, Gina", Neville sibilou, passando por mim. Apesar de suas palavras de cautela, ele se inclinou contra a mesa de Snape e esperou por mim. Luna seguiu-o e imitou-o.

Não consegui desviar meus olhos dos olhos azuis escondidos por trás do óculos de meia-lua. Esse era o homem que tinha todas as perguntas para as respostas que eu vinha me perguntando, "Onde está o Harry?", perguntei, sabendo muito bem que aquele não era o momento, mas ao mesmo tempo, não me importando, "Para onde você o mandou?"

"O que eu disse antes não mudou desde que morri", Dumbledore respondeu, mas seus olhos não brilharam. Talvez olhos não possam brilhar quando são imitações da vida.

"Então, eu só saberei quando ele vencer ou morrer?", perguntei, um pouco mais alto que antes, "Ou segredos ainda serão mantidos de mim?"

"Minha querida, você não compreende..."

Interrompi-o e berrei, sem qualquer discrição, "EU AMO ELE!", alguns outros diretores abriram os olhos graças ao barulho, "Eu deveria saber o que ele está fazendo", lágrimas estavam começando a se formar, mas as interceptei. Enraivecida, limpei-as e me amaldiçoei por ser tão fraca.

"Gina, por favor...", Neville disse, às minhas costas.

"Senhor Longbottom, deixe a garotar dizer o que pensa", Dumbledore disse, "Sentimentos que são deixados guardados no interior, apenas crescem com mais força. Tenho certeza que ela tem estado com uma terrível necessidade de se expressar dessa maneira há muito tempo..."

"Mas, professor..."

Dumbledore ergueu a mão e o calou. Mesmo em sua existência bidimensional, não tinha perdido sua influência. Ele sempre mantivera uma calma percepção dos eventos à sua volta e sua imutável personalidade me enfureceu e perdi minha calma.

"O que é uma horcruxe?", perguntei, alto.

Dumbledore não parecia nem um pouco surpreso. Ele me encarou admirado, concentrado, como fizera tantas vezes quando estivera vivo. Talvez isso tivesse se tornado hábito de sua Legilimência, mas leitura de mente não poderia ser feita por uma figura.

"Você sempre soube mais do que as pessoas achavam", Dumbledore disse, suavemente, "Só desejei protegê-la. Se soubesse a verdade, só consigo imaginar o que ela faria com você e como você procuraria por Harry. Seu lugar é aqui, entre os alunos e o mal que controla esse colégio"

"Você não tinha como saber", falei, "Nem mesmo você pode prever o futuro. Se pudesse, não teria morrido...", senti que não havia necessidade em aprofundar no assunto. O resto estava implícito. _"Harry não estaria por aí... Voldemort não teria o controle... Eu não precisaria ficar entre os alunos e o mal..."_

"Meu tempo era limitado", Dumbledore retrucou, "Assim como era a falta de influência de Voldemort nesse colégio. Sim, _seu_ lugar é aqui. O de Harry é lá fora, cumprindo sua missão"

"Ele tem o medalhão", falei, e Dumbledore parecia satisfeito, "Então, por que ele não voltou? Por que ele não o destruiu e voltou para nós... para _mim_?"

Por uma fração de segundos, seus olhos se moveram. Rapidamente acompanhei sua visão desviada e encontrei a Espada de Grifinória. E foi aí que outro pedaço do quebra-cabeça se encaixou. A razão pela qual eles não voltaram era porque eles não tinham como destruir o medalhão. "_Veneno de basilisco"_, lembrei da Hermione dizendo, e a Espada, de um jeito ou de outro, tinha mantido o veneno do basilisco quando Harry perfurou o monstro na Câmara.

"O que vocês estão esperando?", a voz de Anthony emanou do bolso de Neville, "Snape está voltando agora mesmo"

"É para isso que eles precisam da Espada, não é?", perguntei. A arma era a chave para a vitória de Harry e seu retorno seguro para mim. Se eu não tinha um motivo propício para roubá-la antes, a partir daquele momento, eu tinha.

Luna apontou sua varinha para a redoma e berrou, "_Reducto_!". O vidro se despedaçou, "Ah, que bom", falou, sorrindo, "Foi mais fácil do que esperava"

Ignorando os pedidos de Dumbledore, agarrei o punhal da Espada em meio aos estilhaços de vidro, ignorando as rápidas fisgadas de dor na minha mão, onde os vidros entravam e puxei a Espada de onde estava confinada. Segui Luna e Neville descendo as escadas.

Assim que alcançamos a saída, a porta se abriu e Snape parou lá, com alguns de nossos espelhos de duas faces em suas mãos. Com desdém, ele os jogou no chão e passou por cima deles enquanto se aproximava, os objetos estalando sob sua bota. "Digam-me", rosnou, "Depois que vocês roubarem a Espada do meu escritório, como estavam planejando entregá-la ao ilustríssimo senhor Potter?"

**- Parte X -**

Lentamente, recuamos alguns degraus. Neville e Luna ergueram suas varinhas na direção do diretor. Apoiando-os mais afastada, agarrei a espada fortemente com as minhas mãos. Elevei a lâmina numa maneira ameaçadora por cima da cabeça dos meus protetores.

Snape riu, zombeteiro. "Vão me matar?", seu lábio superior se curvou e sua varinha estava apontada diretamente para nós, "Vão em frente", se aproximou, fazendo-nos recuar um pouco mais. "Mas tenham certeza de que estarão preocupados para as conseqüências. Assassinato, não importa o quão justificável ou planejado, não deve ser cometido levianamente"

"E você cometeu levianamente quando matou um homem desarmado?", Neville berrou, enquanto subíamos mais um degrau.

"Você foi um covarde!", Luna deu um berro histérico, embora sua voz estivesse trêmula.

"Não me chame de COVARDE!", Snape gritou.

A essa altura, nós estávamos no topo da escada e dentro do escritório. Tropeçando para trás diante da força de suas palavras, perdi a força sobre a Espada e ela caiu no chão, retinindo.

"Severo", Dumbledore disse. Que bem ele faria agora? Ele só poderia miseravelmente falar em nossa defesa, "Imploro para que tenha compaixão"

"Não me fale como dirigir essa escola, Velhote!", Snape berrou com o quadro e imaginei essa cena, ou uma semelhante à essa, acontecendo antes. Snape voltou-se para nós, "Tenho toda a autoridade e direito de matar vocês três agora mesmo, mas sangue bruxo espalhado é um desperdício", falou, "Hagrid tem um trabalho a ser feito na Floresta amanhã à noite. Servirão a detenção com o meio-gigante a semana inteira"

Luna e Neville tiveram que, literalmente, me arrastar para fora do escritório. Mergulhei em direção ao chão, tentando pegar a Espada, mas eles conseguiram me segurar. Berrando todas as obscenidades que conhecia, eles me puxaram para longe de Snape, enquanto eu berrava e chutava. Minha voz ecoava pelo corredor, enquanto eu soltava, histérica, "TEMOS QUE VOLTAR! PRECISAMOS DA ESPADA! NÃO!"

Uma raiva incontrolável me tomou. Chutando os vasos e jogando para longe tudo pequeno o suficiente em que eu conseguia colocar as mãos, descontei a minha fúria. Estávamos tão próximos da vitória e nos tinha sido tirada tão facilmente. Peguei o espelho que eu tinha em minhas mãos e arremessei-o, despedaçando-o contra a parede do Salão Principal graças ao impacto.

Eu não agüentava mais. Respirando rapidamente, sentei no sofá, levemente me balançando para frente e para trás e murmurando coisas incoerentes entre minhas respirações. A falta de sono e alimentação propícia tinham mostrado seu efeito sobre meu corpo e minha mente. Meu coração doía de solidão. Eu tinha tentado tanto ser forte por Harry e tinha falhado; tinha alcançado meu limite.

Não me lembro de Luna sentando ao meu lado, mas ela estava lá, acariciando o meu cabelo e prometendo coisas que eu não achava que aconteceriam. Quando ela falou, falou suavemente, "Snape encontrou todos no corredor com os espelhos. Não foram punidos. Nós... nós tivemos sorte"

Eu não me importava, naquele momento, com como eu seria punida. Nada podia ser tão ruim quanto o que eu estava sentindo. Ponha a maldição da tortura em mim, não me importo. Luna continuou a acariciar meu cabelo enquanto eu tremia incontrolavelmente.

"Gina", Luna disse, "Se você soubesse o futuro e Harry fosse morrer, o que você faria?"

A pergunta era estranha, mas eu sabia a minha resposta, "Faria a mesma coisa que Harry faria por mim", sussurrei, "Faria qualquer coisa que pudesse para impedir"

"E se essa fosse a única maneira de impedir Você-Sabe-Quem?"

Meu corpo endureceu, enquanto eu deixava que as palavras surtissem efeito. "Harry tem que morrer...?"

"Não sei", Luna disse, "Mas se fosse o caso, o que você acha que Harry faria?"

Engoli em seco, sabendo exatamente o que o amor da minha vida faria se a situação fosse aquela. Se Harry tivesse que sacrificar a si mesmo para salvar o mundo, ele poderia hesitar, mas aceitaria. Se isso significasse que as pessoas que ele ama iam ser poupadas, ele faria...

Talvez esse fosse o motivo. Talvez, meu conhecimento do destino de Harry poderia comprometer a vitória que era tão desesperadamente necessária naquele mundo. Para resumir, eu estava sendo egoísta...

Enquanto Luna me consolava, chorei em seu ombro, notando que tinha havido outro ano em que eu chorara tanto. Com cada lágrima, liberava os sentimentos de ressentimento e amargura. Eles se dissolveram em minhas roupas e no cabelo de Luna, libertando-me da raiva que eu sentia. Enquanto a noite prosseguia, não me lembro de ter adormecido.

**- Parte XI -**

Voltei relativamente ao normal. Meus hábitos alimentares e horários de sono tinham voltado a ser saudáveis. Ainda sentia horrivelmente a falta _deles_, mas tinha encontrado um novo nível de compreensão que eu tinha perdido desde que Yaxley quebrou algo dentro de mim, no casamento.

Nós três caminhamos em direção aos jardins na noite seguinte para nossa detenção com Hagrid. Nós estávamos de bom humor, já que não esperávamos nada além de uma caminhada pela floresta.

"Quero dizer que sinto muito pelo modo que tenho agido nesse último mês", falei, enquanto saíamos do castelo e entramos na leve luz do crepúsculo que se aproximava, "Tenho sido uma verdadeira idiota"

"Eu não gostei muito de você", Luna disse, francamente, "Mas acreditava em você e sabia que melhoraria"

"É bom ter a nossa Gina de volta", Neville replicou, segurando minha mão e apertando-a com firmeza, "Sentimos sua falta"

"Senti minha falta também", rebati, grata por ter amigos tão compreensíveis, "E desculpem não tê-los consultado sobre o Malfoy"

"Estive pensando sobre isso e acho que fez a coisa certa", Neville falou, "Mas eu não vou interagir com o Malfoy. Isso vai ficar por sua conta"

"Mas, Gina", Luna se pronunciou, seus olhos mostrando medo, "E se você se apaixonar pelo Draco?"

Houve um estranho silêncio, enquanto eu parava abruptamente e encarava Luna, perplexa. Sem aviso, comecei a gargalhar alto, logo seguida por Neville. Luna inclinou a cabeça levemente para o lado, não entendendo o que ela dissera para causa tanta histeria, "Valeu, Luna", falei, entre lágrimas de riso, "Eu precisava disso"

Quando encontramos Hagrid, ele nos cumprimentou com um 'olá' e tentou parecer insatisfeito com a nossa presença. "Vocês, crianças, vão acabar se matando", murmurou, enquanto colocava uma corrente em torno do pescoço de Canino, "No que estavam pensando, invadindo o escritório de Snape daquela maneira, roubando aquela Espada?"

"Só estávamos tentando cumprir o último pedido de Dumbledore", Neville respondeu, "Sentimos muito se o preocupamos"

"É claro que fiquei preocupado com vocês!", Hagrid retorquiu, "Mas também estou extremamente orgulhoso de todos vocês, se opondo ao Snape e aos Carrows. Mas não poderão tentar fazer aquele truque de novo. Snape não manterá aquela Espada agora que vocês quase a tomaram"

Hagrid nos guiou pelo lado de sua cabana, que tinha sido reconstruída desde que o fogo a consumiu no último ano letivo. Com seu guarda-chuva rosa em uma mão e a coleira de Canino na outra, ele nos levou para a floresta.

"Imagino que Snape deve ter pensado que nós odiaríamos ir com você para a Floresta", Luna disse, "Mas eu acho sua companhia agradável"

"É estranho", retruquei, "Snape tem estado aqui há anos. É de se esperar que ele saberia o quanto nós gostamos de Hagrid. É quase como...", pausei, pensando nas ações de Snape em relação ao Largo Grimmauld e o interrogatório dos Carrows sobre mim semanas atrás. Adicione o incidente com a Espada e que lá tinham três coisas que Snape fez para nos proteger, "... sei lá... nos protegendo?"

"Ele assassinou Dumbledore, Gina", Neville disse, baixinho.

Aquiesci, sentindo um aperto no meu coração. Mordi meu lábio, pensativa, pensando que algo não estava se encaixando.

"Além do mais", Hagrid interferiu, "Não será um piquenique aqui", olhou nervosamente para as árvores e as sombras. Canino farejou o ar e ganiu, "As criaturas perigosas da Floresta não podem entrar no território do colégio por causa dos feitiços protetores", cortou o ar com seu guarda-chuva, "Estamos removendo-os por um curto período de tempo essa noite"

"_O quê_?", nós três exclamamos.

"Depois da aventura de vocês ano passado, eles querem dementadores patrulhando os terrenos e corredores para que não se repita", estremeceu como se um dementador já tivesse se aproximado dele, "Não acho que só meu Patrono vá fazer muito contra aquelas malditas coisas"

"O problema será deles", Neville retrucou, sacando sua varinha, "Todos os membros da AD podem produzir um Patrono", deu um tapinha no cotovelo do grandalhão, "Não se preocupe, Hagrid. Teremos, ao menos, duas pessoas aqui todas as noites para te ajudar"

Cada um de nós conjurou seu Patrono para provar ao Hagrid que estávamos falando sério e para nos proteger enquanto estávamos prestes a deixar as apavorantes criaturas entrarem nos terrenos de Hogwarts.

Encontrei os gêmeos pela última vez na noite seguinte na passagem secreta. Imediatamente depois do jantar e antes que os dementadores tivessem sua entrada permitida, agarrei minha capa e segui meu caminho em direção a eles.

Abracei meus irmãos por um longo tempo e depois informei-os sobre as últimas cinco semanas. Eles pareciam orgulhosos da sua irmã caçula, dizendo que nós estávamos nos tornando os melhores pregadores de peça que esse colégio já tinha visto. Quando contei a eles sobre os espelhos e pedi por um reabastecimento, eles falaram que não podiam.

Eles estavam se escondendo e tinham começado um programa de rádio. Eles explicaram o conceito básico que Lino tinha mencionado no casamento e quem estaria envolvido. Eles o chamavam de Vigília Potter e falaram que eles me fariam adivinhar a primeira senha, mas em vista do meu recente dilema com senhas, eles alegremente me contaram que _meu _nome era a primeira.

Eles não tinham nenhuma novidade sobre o Trio, mas me informaram que Tonks estava grávida de dois meses. Berrei, animada, por aquela notícia. Abraçando-os como despedida, eles falaram que tentariam voltar com mais suplementos.

Saindo da passagem, minha capa ficou presa e me descobriu. Apressando-me para vesti-la novamente, virei-me e fiquei cara a cara com Draco Malfoy.

Ele se abaixou e recolheu a minha capa do chão, "Ora, Weasley", percorreu o material com as mãos, "Vejo que Potter te deixou algo para que você se lembre dele"

Segurei minha língua, torcendo para que ele visse que eu não estava procurando por uma briga, torcendo para que ele se lembrasse do nosso acordo.

"DRACO?", veio a voz de Amico, "VOCÊ A ENCONTROU?"

**- Parte XII -**

Draco xingou e jogou a capa de volta para mim. Consegui vesti-la bem no momento que Amico virava o corredor.

"Encontrou a garota?", Amico perguntou.

O tempo parou. Eu devo ter demorado muito com os gêmeos e deve ter passado da hora. Logo os dementadores estariam nos corredores. De alguma forma, eles sabiam que eu não estava na cama. Eu sabia que devia ter usado minha capa antes de sair da torre. Aguardei, ansiosa, para ouvir o que Draco diria.

"Não", mentiu.

"Então, com quem estava falando?", Amico perguntou.

"Achei que a tinha visto", ele disse, "Mas deve ter sido outra pessoa"

Sai andando nas pontas dos pés pelo casal, enquanto Amico estudava o rosto de Draco em busca de qualquer indicação de que ele estava mentindo. Por trás de Amico, parei e olhei na direção do sonserino loiro.

"Professor Carrows", ele disse, seus olhos movendo-se ansiosamente, na esperança de que eu ainda estivesse ouvindo, "Você precisará de alguma ajuda para cuidar das passagens secretas?"

"Aleto e eu não precisamos da ajuda dos alunos com isso", Amico respondeu, "A magia negra que usaremos nas entradas não são conhecidas por Sétimo-Anistas"

"Meus amigos e eu usamos as passagens ás vezes", Draco disse, "Devemos parar?"

"A não ser que queira morrer, Draco, siga em frente e continue usando-as", Amico sorriu, "Mas eu odiaria desperdiçar um feitiço tão maravilhoso em um sonserino. Vamos torcer por um Weasley ou um Longbottom"

"Ou um Potter?"

Amico gargalhou alto, "Se ele passar pelo Encanto de Caterwauling na vila, então, sim, nosso feitiço tomará conta dele sem dificuldade alguma", gesticulou para que Draco o seguisse, "Agora, continuemos nossa procura, Draco"

Os Carrows não eram os Comensais da Morte mais inteligentes. Nós éramos sutis com nossas rebeliões no primeiro mês do ano letivo, focando principalmente em adquirer a Espada. Recusávamos a participar da propaganda anti-Trouxas e nos recusávamos a torturar nossos colegas.

Depois do incidente com a Espada, eles entenderam rapidamente que não éramos apenas revoltados ao acaso e que não éramos indivíduos sem senso de unidade. Nós éramos um grupo, unido, nos opondo entre eles e os estudantes. Uma vez que perceberam isso, aumentaram seus esforços para nos impedir. Desnecessário dizer, aumentamos nossos esforços para impedi-los em resposta.

Eles deixaram os dementadores entrar, nós mandamos nossos Patronos para responder a isso. Eles nos mandam para detenção para torturar estudantes, nós os soltamos. Eles nos mandavam para ser torturados, nós, praticamente, pedíamos por mais.

O estranho mistério de Snape não desapareceu. Tornou-se aparente qual punição era designada pelo diretor e qual era pelos Carrows. Enquanto Snape revigorou o decreto de Umbridge proibindo clubes, organizações ou times, os Carrows, eles mesmos, nos torturavam em detenções. Quando fui pega por Snape conjurando meu Patrono, ele me baniu de Hogwarts. Quando os Carrows me pegaram, eu fui chicoteada. Ainda tenho as cicatrizes nas minhas costas.

Setembro acabou e Outubro se lançou sobre nós.

Aproximando o meio de Outubro, sentei com Neville durante o jantar. Seu rosto não estava completamente curado das detenções anteriores e duvido que algum dia chegará a ser o mesmo. Você não poderia saber ao sentar com ele. Ele ainda estava cheio de esperança e otimismo, mesmo quando outros membros da AD pareciam perdidos.

Era incrível como nós ainda conseguíamos falar sobre coisas normais, mesmo com a Rebelião de Hogwarts acontecendo. Conversamos sobre o teste de Transfiguração que se aproximava e nos perguntávamos se McGonagall pegaria leve com a gente.

Enquanto eu me inclinava sobre a mesa, minha varinha caiu do meu bolso e girou para alguns metros de distância. Levantei-me para recuperá-la e, enquanto eu me abaixava para pegá-la, alguém pisou na minha mão. Erguendo os olhos, vi Draco Malfoy esborrachado no chão e Crabbe e Goyle o assistiam se colocar de pé novamente.

Ninguém tinha visto a não ser por alguns Primeiro-Anistas sentados próximos e eles não ousavam rir de um sonserino. Os olhos de Draco foram da mesa que o assistiu e, então, volto para mim. Ele passou a mão pelas vestes e desenhou, "O que está fazendo, Weasley?", perguntou, "Sentiu falta do chão onde tem que dormir quando está em casa?"

Crabbe e Goyle riram e revirei os olhos. Suas palavras não tinham mais efeito em mim, já que eu sabia que elas eram só para manter as aparências, "Cala a boca, Malfoy", falei, clichê.

"Ouvi dizer que os Seqüestradores encontraram alguém que se parecia horrivelmente com o seu irmão", Draco falou enquanto eu dava as costas para ele, "Pensei que ele estava em casa, morrendo"

Congelei. _"Eles capturaram Rony?"_. Voltei-me para ele, com os olhos assustados e suplicantes.

"É uma pena que ele tenha fugido", Draco disse, "Teria amado ler aquela manchete", ele ergue a varinha e escreveu no ar, _"Amigo Coelho de Harry Potter Capturado"_.

Corri na sua direção, varinha em punhos e empurrei-o contra a parede. Pressionei a varinha contra a sua têmpora e ele estremeceu. Suavemente, eu sussurrei, "Obrigada, Malfoy", e soltei-o.

Ele sacou a varinha de seu bolso e apontou-a para mim, enquanto eu me virava, meu cabelo vermelho dançando às minhas costas. Embora nunca se deva dar as costas para um inimigo, sabia que esse sonserino em particular não estava prestes a me torturar, especialmente porque o professor Flitwick entrou em cena e perguntou ao Draco o que estava acontecendo.

Sentei ao lado de Neville com uma expressão convencida.

"O que foi aquilo?", sussurrou.

"Seqüestradores quase pegaram o Rony", sussurrei em resposta.

_Minhas mãos escreviam furiosamente na página de um diário, enquanto um escritor desconhecido respondia para mim. Rapidamente, testemunhei os eventos do meu primeiro ano, dançando numa neblina._

_Na câmara, assisti Tom sair do diário e rir da minha estupidez ao confiar nele, "Você não tem medo de mim?", sibilou._

_Ao invés de Harry vencer, dessa vez o basilisco o matava. Ele estava deitado no chão do recinto cavernoso, aos meus pés. Eu não era mais Gina Weasley. Eu era Tom Riddle. Eu era Voldemort. Eu era..._

"_Sinto tanto a sua falta, Gina"_

Sentei-me na minha cama, acordando de meu pesadelo com uma fina camada de suor e lágrimas. Agarrei minha varinha e acendi cada vela e torcha no quarto. O vento do meio de Outubro assoviava do lado de fora.

"Harry?", chamei, para o quarto.

Nenhuma resposta.

Eu poderia jurar que tinha sido acordada por sua voz. Estava bem ao meu lado, sussurrando em meu ouvido, como se ele estivesse falando isso enquanto parava ao lado da minha cama. Estremeci, porque sabia que aquilo não fazia parte do meu sonho. Para minha decepção, não consegui encontrar quem eu procurava.

Mas de alguma maneira, Harry estava pensando em mim, perguntando-se se eu estava bem, usando a lembrança do meu amor para lhe dar esperança. Fechei os olhos e me concentrei, torcendo que eu pudesse prover, naquela noite, algum conforto para o homem que eu amava.

Apaguei as luzes e sussurrei para a escuridão, "Eu também sinto a sua falta, Harry", e torci que ele pudesse ouvir.

_Continua..._

_**N/A: **__Quando escrevi o décimo segundo capítulo, fiz Gina bastante compreensiva em relação à decisão de Harry. Nesse capítulo, Gina começa a duvidar de seu julgamento e passa por um momento difícil. Imagine que seu melhor amigo, seu irmão e o amor da sua vida estão em uma missão que pode matá-los. Sua família está em constante perigo. Seu namorado termina com você para te manter em segurança, mas essa idéia foi deixada em frangalhos assim que você pisou no colégio. Acho que isso é mais do que suficiente para levar alguém a um surto..._

_Pode ser que vocês não gostem muito que eu tenha feito o Draco "bom". Se você leu Relíquias da Morte, estou apenas seguindo o desenvolvimento do personagem. Na Mansão dos Malfoy, é óbvio quem Hermione é (talvez não o Harry), mas Draco ainda assim se nega a reconhecê-la. Quando chegamos a cena da Sala Precisa, pode parecer que Draco está CONTRA Harry, mas suas ações me lembrar mais as de Snape. Ele se recusa a machucar qualquer pessoa (aquilo foi tudo Crabbe e Goyle). Estou convencido de que Draco estava cansado de tudo aquilo. Não acho que o fato de ele estar ajudando na Rebelião o faça 'bom', acho que o torna mais sonserino. Ao ajudar da menor maneira possível, ele assegura que ele e sua família estejam à salvo se Voldy perder. Me aprofundarei mais sobre isso nos próximos capítulos._

Desculpa a demora! Aqui está o novo capítulo:D

**nessa: **Gostou do capítulo 14?

**eriol21: **Não é? E obrigada pela tradução! É muito bom saber que você gostou! Aqui está o capítulo novo!

**Anaisa: **Sócia perfeita! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo:D

**Guta Weasley Potter: **Puxa, Guta! Que prazer! É ótimo saber que a tradução está sendo tão bem aceita! Obrigada pela dica:D Vou usar o dicionário, sim:D 

**Luis Duduardo: **Dux! Gostou do novo capítulo? Feliz aniversário:D

**Clara: **Verdade, aquela briga Hermione/Lilá foi épica! O que achou do novo capítulo?

**(x Carol x): **Eu adoro esse beijo de aniversário! A fic vai até o capítulo 22! Ainda tem 8 capítulo! Gostou?

**Grazi Potter GMM: **Já abri o arquivo! Estou morrendo de sono, mas vou tentar ler! Eu também sinto muita falta dos gêmeos... Ainda mais nesse capítulo.

**Tammie Silveira: **Verdade! O Justin é um gênio:D O meu trabalho foi fiel ao original?

**Negreiros Potter: **OK! Abri o arquivo. Vou tentar ler! O que achou do novo capítulo? 

**Igorsambora: **O que você achou da versão do Justin dos fatos? Aqui está o novo capítulo.

**ChunLi Weasley Malfoy: **Ainda tenho oito capítulo a frente! Eu amo o Lino! Aqui está o novo capítulo!! Gostou?**Carol Good God: **Que bom que você gostou do novo capítulo, Carol! Obrigada! É muito bom saber que a tradução está boa! Aguardo sua review! 

**denise: **Uau, que trabalho é esse? Na verdade, estou traduzindo a fic, quem escreveu foi o Justin, ele é americano. :D Ele é mesmo um gênio. :) O que achou desse capítulo?

**thejealousone: **Oh, come on… Draco and Ginny could totally have an affair. I mean, he's so… perfect! Well, see, I might change some things on the translation and… well… hauihauihauiah. Interesting. And the best thing about that is that I could actually do it and you'd never find out. Well, maybe in the reviews. Bus still. Interesting, indeed. Hauiahuiahiuaha.

**Juli-chan: **Aqui está o novo capítulo!! O que achou?

**InfallibleGirl: **Eu sei, eu também gosto mais dos nomes originais, mas tentei me ater à tradução... O que achou do novo capítulo?

_**N/T:**__ Desculpem a demora, gente! Aqui está o capítulo!_

_**AVISO: EU SEI QUE 'AUTUMN', EM INGLÊS, SIGNIFICA 'OUTONO', MAS COMO NO CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR, EU NÃO TRADUZI O NOME DO MEIO DA LÍLIAN, RESOLVI NÃO TRADUZIR A SENHA. :)**_

_Aguardo pela review de vocês:D_

_Um beijo gigantesco,_

_Gii_


	15. Cicatrizes Ficarão

_**N/A: **__Achei impossível de cobrir RdM em 3-4 capítulos já que tinha tanta coisa que eu queria incluir. Esse capítulo nos leva para logo depois do Natal. O próximo capítulo nos levará para logo antes da Batalha Final._

_Fãs de Neville/Luna provavelmente gostarão desse capítulo. Assim como os fãs de Lílian/Tiago. _

_Amo o rumo que essa história está tomando e, se a fizer da maneira correta, você também amará. Mas ao invés de torcer por isso, o que me diz de eu prosseguir com a história? Deixe-me tomar uma meia-hora do seu tempo, talvez uma review se você estiver afim, e eu lhe apresento o 15º capítulo de "Nas Palavras de Gina Molly Potter"._

**Capítulo 15: Cicatrizes Ficarão**

**- Parte I -**

Perto do fim de Outubro, encontrei-me constantemente olhando por cima do meu ombro. Se eu pisava fora da linha, alguém estaria assistindo e saberia. Algumas semanas mais tarde, faríamos uma regra no grupo de nunca sair andando sozinho para lugar algum.

Debaixo da minha capa, estive ouvindo conversas pelo colégio. Muitos estudantes estavam perdendo a esperança e tinham começado a duvidar que Harry retornaria. Muitos estavam começando a cair no ensino anti-Trouxa.

Com o poder da invisibilidade, tinha resumido minha missão a descobrir o que uma horcruxe era embora, ao contrário da Espada, eu não tenha caído em obsessão. O desejo de saber tinha voltado a ser uma saudável curiosidade que eu comparava às pesquisas do Trio em relação ao Nicolau Flamel em seu primeiro ano de colégio.

Ouvia as conversas dos Carrows sempre que possível, mas me negava a me aproximar de Snape, por medo que ele fosse me sentir com sua Legilimência. Queria falar com Dumbledore novamente, mas sabia que era muito perigoso. Até mesmo minha pesquisa na biblioteca, na Sessão Restrita, foi tão infrutífera quanto eu esperava. Se Hermione não tivera resultado algum lá, duvidava que eu teria.

Enquanto eu continuava pesquisar sem resultado, acreditava cada vez mais que não encontraria nada até que a guerra acabasse e Harry voltasse para mim.

Não havia novidade nenhuma sobre o paradeiro de Harry e estávamos há menos de uma semana do Dia das Bruxas. Faria dezesseis anos desde o dia que Voldemort fora derrotado por um Harry tão criança que ainda engatinhava. Será que Harry tinha visitado Godric's Hollow? Ele já teria depositado seu amor sobre o túmulo de seus pais?

Voltando da biblioteca na noite final da minha pesquisa formal, repentinamente senti o castelo esfriar. Reconheci aquela onda de frio. Os dementadores devem ter tido a entrada permitida mais cedo naquela noite. Saquei minha varinha e me preparei.

No outro fim do corredor, Jimmy Peakes e Richie Coote estavam correndo na minha direção. Notei que cada um carregava uma vassoura e um bastão de batedor enquanto passavam por mim, ofegantes. Pelo jeito que eles estavam, os dementadores tinham entrado no corredor. Vi um borrão prateado por trás da criatura desalmada trazendo de volta o calor ao meu coração e corri atrás dos meus companheiros grifinórios.

Estava curiosa para saber o que eles estavam fazendo e sabia que se os dementadores os tivessem pegado, não conseguiriam se defender. Alcancei-os no sétimo andar, berrando um com o outro, "Precisamos esconder essas coisas!"

A Sala Precisa respondeu aos seus pedidos e produziu sua porta. Ele esgueiraram-se para dentro e quando alcancei a entrada, minha capa caiu. Parei, virei-me e deparei com um dementador alguns metros de distância.

Congelei, incapaz de erguer minha varinha, e ouvi a voz de Tom Riddle em minha cabeça. Desabando no chão, senti o material da capa da criatura roçar contra a minha nuca. Erguendo os olhos febrilmente, vi o reflexo prateado de um Patrono no formato de uma corça e senti-me sendo puxada da cena.

**- Parte II -**

"Gina!", Coote chamou, "Você está bem?"

"Tudo bem...", murmurei. Segurei minha cabeça em minhas mãos, desejando um pedaço de chocolate para suavizar os efeitos dos dementadores, perguntando-me qual dos membros da A.D. tinha mudado a forma de seu Patrono para a de uma corça.

"Obrigado por nos salvar", Peakes disse.

"Eu?", sacudi a cabeça, "Não conjurei esse. Meu Patrono é um cavalo. Não sei quem nos salvou, mas não fui eu"

Foi então que percebi o que a Sala tinha se tornado. Era uma catedral larga com milhares de metros de sujeira, a maioria sendo poeira e teias de aranha do tempo que ali estavam. Se Hogwarts tinha um porão para guardar coisas inúteis, aquele deveria ser o local.

"Então, qual a história de vocês?", perguntei a eles.

Peakes e Coote se entreolharam e sorriram.

"Você sabe como o Quadriboll foi banido?", Peakes disse, "O Coote aqui e eu estávamos nos coçando para pegar em uma vassoura há semanas. Acabou que não fomos os únicos"

"Demelza, Summerby e Fawcett", Coote continuou, "Nós cinco saímos para o campo hoje à noite para um joguinho"

"E não me convidaram?", perguntei, provocando.

"Concluímos que você já tinha muito com o que se preocupar", Peakes replicou, "Além do mais...", ele passou uma mão pelos cabelos e seus olhos se arregalaram, "... não estávamos jogando por mais do que dez minutos quando os dementadores atacaram. Fugimos"

"O Patrono nos salvou", Coote falou, "Depois que a encontramos, presumi que você tinha alguma coisa a ver com isso"

"Sinto muito, garotos", respondi, dando de ombros. Saquei minha varinha do meu bolso e murmurei o feitiço. Um alazão prateado emergiu da ponta e saiu galopando em volta do quarto, "Adoraria assumir o crédito, mas não posso"

Os garotos encararam, pensativos, o alazão que batia com os cascos no chão. Depois de alguns segundos, a criatura prateada dissolveu-se em partículas de neblina cinza.

"Queremos entrar", Coote sussurrou, puxando sua varinha das suas vestes de quadriboll e olhando a madeira na esperança de fazer algo grande, "Queremos ser soldados"

Olhei de Coote para Peakes, que assentiu, concordando. Caminhei lentamente em direção a um armário que tinha vários livros sujos empilhados em cima. Uma marca de mão estava se destacando da cena. "Têm certeza que querem se envolver?", perguntei.

Um pedaço de papel estava preso entre dois livros. A parte que estava aparecendo as palavras _'Querida Lílian'_. Franzindo o cenho, puxei o papel de sua prisão.

"Você nos ouviu, Gina?", Peakes me chamou. Voltei os olhos para os garotos e Peakes continuou, "Sabemos que é perigoso. Não nos importamos. Queremos ajudar"

"Vamos nos encontrar aqui amanhã à noite", respondi, distraída pelo antigo pedaço de pergaminho em minhas mãos. Olhei para o fim da carta, mas não estava assinada.

Quando checamos o corredor para ver se estava seguro, conjurei meu Patrono para nos guiar de volta para a Torre. Não tinha nem sinal da misteriosa corsa prateada. Apressada, entrei no meu quarto, coloquei a velha carta no criado-mudo e alisei os amassados.

"_Querida Lílian,_

_Você se nega a olhar para mim e se nega a falar comigo. Não sei o que mais fazer. Essa carta é minha última alternativa. Espero que leia isso. Espero que isso faça a diferença._

_Você me entende mais do que qualquer pessoa já entendeu. Você tem que entender que sinto como se pertencesse a algo pela primeira vez em minha vida. Sinto que tenho um propósito. Sinto muito se algumas das coisas que faço são questionáveis, mas você não pode ao menos tentar, entender do meu ponto de vista?_

_Nunca quis que fosse assim. Nunca devia ter te chamado do que chamei e sei que essa cicatriz nunca vai desaparecer. Desse dia em diante, apaguei-a do meu vocabulário. Nunca mais, Lily, aquela palavra deplorável tocará esses lábios._

_Estou perdido sem você. Sinto tanto a sua falta. Eu amo_"

E era isso. Não tinha mais carta. Analisei cada pedaço do pergaminho, mas só encontrei três letras na frente da carta: _L.A.E_. Nada mais estava escrito, nem mesmo um rabisco. Coloquei minha varinha sobre o pergaminho e ordenei que revelasse seus segredos, mas não tinha nenhum. Dobrando a carta novamente, guardei-a na gaveta do meu criado-mudo e encerrei o dia.

**- Parte III -**

Nós tivemos nossa primeira reunião oficial em semanas na noite seguinte. Os membros da AD receberam Peakes, Cootes, Summerby, Demelza e Sarah no nosso grupo. Nós o informamos sobre nossa organização e lhes demos seus galeões.

Às 19:30, fucei no rádio sem fio. Com meu nome como senha, fiquei encantada quando finalmente entrei em sintonia. Nos reunimos em volta do radio, ansiosamente aguardando pelas notícias.

"Gostaria de receber vocês para a primeira transmissão do Observatório Potter", a voz de Lino disse, e falei para todos – apenas movendo os lábios, sem emtiri qualquer som – quem ele era, "Para começar, gostaria de agradecer dois bons amigos meus que devem permanecer anônimos. Sem suas idéias inovadoras e mentes criativas, nada disso seria possível. Sou Rivere nossos correspondentes, por enquanto, serão Royal, Romulus e Raphael.

"Se você está nos escutando, você obviamente sabe o que estamos fazendo e como nos encontrar. Apreciaríamos se você nos passe para qualquer um que deseje ficar ciente dos fatos.

"Dito isso, temos um número de pessoas desaparecidas e mortes para reportar. A antiga professora de Estudos Trouxas, Charity Burbage, ainda não apareceu, depois de ter se aposentado. Seu marido pede que, se alguém tiver notícias sobre seu paradeiro, por favor, entrar em contato com ele. Também reportada como desaparecida está Hermione Granger e seus pais..."

Houve ofegos pela sala, mas os silenciei.

"... Olho-Tonto Moody", Lino disse, já alcançando a lista dos falecidos, "Muitos Nascidos Trouxas e antigos alunos de Hogwarts foram encontrados assassinados no fim de semana. Transmitimos nossas condolências aos familiares e companheiros de casa de Justino Flinch-Fletchey, Megan Jones e Marcus Belby..."

Todos soltamos exclamações de raiva, mas os lufa-lufanos e corvinais no recinto se pronunciaram, entristecidos.

"Ouvintes, gostaria de um minuto de silêncio para honrar os perdidos e derrotados"

Abaixamos nossas cabeças e esperamos que o minuto passasse.

"Obrigado", Lino disse, "Gostaria de apresentar Royal. Ele discutirá sobre a nova Ordem Bruxa que está sobre nós"

"Obrigado, River", reconheci a voz de Kingsley, "Passou-se menos de três meses desde a troca de poder. Foi muito rápido. Embora tivéssemos antecipado a mudança, não mentirei que foi como um soco na moralidade por não conseguirmos evitá-la.

"Imediatamente, o novo ministro lançou o Ato de Registro dos Nascidos Trouxas. Isso não era nada além de um modo baixo e desprezível de aprisionar os Nascidos Trouxas. Saudamos aqueles que tem elaborando fugas e ajudando-os a se proteger.

"Falando em Nascidos Trouxas, gostaria de informar que todas as famílias que escaparam do Ministério no começo de Setembro já estão em segurança em outros países.

"Para a nova ordem, são os Puro Sangues em primeiro lugar. Para muitos outros, são os Bruxos em primeiro lugar. Para mim, devem ser todos os humanos em primeiro lugar, mas gostaria de ir além e pedir a todos que sejam amigáveis e proteger todas as criaturas mágicas. É imperativo que tenhamos toda a ajuda que pudermos.

"Falando nisso, está confirmado que Gringotes não está mais sob controle dos duendes. Várias das criaturas, incluindo os conhecidos e respeitados Griphook e Garnuk, lutaram e agora estão foragidos. Isso prova que a guerra não é mais uma simples guerra bruxa."

"Nunca disse nada tão verdadeiro, Royal", Lino disse, "Ainda quererá a posição de Ministro quando tudo isso acabar?"

"Um passo de cada vez, River"

"Agora passamos para Romulus para a nossa seção 'Amigos do Potter'", Lino disse.

"Obrigado, River", a voz de Lupin disse, "Harry Potter continua longe dos nossos olhos, mas não de nossas mentes. Desde sua suposta invasão ao Ministério, não há qualquer informação sobre seu paradeiro. Sinto que nenhuma novidade é uma boa novidade nesse momento. Estou convencido de que o Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu está realmente vivo e se esforçando para nos ajudar"

"Esse é o professor Lupin?", Lilá sussurrou. Aquiesci.

"Apesar do Profeta Diário ter sido claramente corrompido, ainda há sinais da verdade. Surpreendentemente, tais sinais tem vindo de Xenófilo Lovegood, editor do Pasquim..."

"Ah, que bom", Luna disse, "Estamos conseguindo publicidade!"

"... uma publicação completamente de Apoio-Ao-Harry-Potter"

"Quanto tempo eles permitirão que tal publicação continue?", Lino perguntou a Lupin.

"Não sei, River", Lupin admitiu, "Só posso imaginar que não será por muito, mas mostrarei tanto apoio quanto eu puder ao homem. Minha cópia está no correio"

"E quanto aos nossos amigos mais novos em Hogwarts?", Lino perguntou.

"Um grande número de alunos tem se unido e resistido aos Comensais da Morte no colégio..."

Várias exclamações animadas vieram do nosso grupo.

"... tentaram roubar a Espada de Grifinória do escritório de Severo Snape. Não foram sucedidos e, felizmente, não temos qualquer morte para reportar. Embora aplaudamos sua coragem, pedimos que não arrisquem mais as suas vidas de tais formas"

Neville sorriu.

"Obrigado, Romulus", Lino disse, "Por favor, recebam um dos homens que fez isso possível, Raphael..."

"Valeu, River!"

Gargalhei e reconheci a voz do meu irmão, Jorge.

"Onde está Você-Sabe-Quem? O que ele está fazendo? Ele gosta do seu chá com uma colher de açúcar ou duas? Há muito pouco a se dizer sobre o Comensal da Morte Chefe, porque ele permaneceu nas sombras. Muitos rumores estão circulando e um deles é que ele pode voar. Infelizmente, esse é verdade.

"E se você não sabe, então você provavelmente nunca chamou Você-Sabe-Quem pelo seu nome propriamente. Seu nome está enfeitiçado, tornado taboo, então, a menos que você queira alertar todo Comensal da Morte e Caçador de Recompensa em cem milhas de proximidade, sugerimos que continue chamando-o de Você-Sabe-Quem"

"Ouvintes", Lino disse, "Isso nos trás ao fim de nossa primeira transmissão. Alguém tem mais alguma coisa a acrescentar?"

Jorge se pronunciou, "Vermelhinha sente saudades de seu Sapinho de Olhos Verdes"

Sorri. _"Valeu, Jorge"_, pensei. Luna segurou minha mão, carinhosamente.

"Tenho certeza que ela sente", Lino concordou, "Devemos entrar no ar na mesma hora, semana que vem. A senha será Dumbledore. Mantenham-se a salvo: mantenham a fé. Boa noite"

O som de estática assumiu e desliguei o rádio sem fio.

**- Parte IV -**

"Foi brilhante", Coote disse, levantando-se, jogando seu galeão recém-adquirido no ar, "É legal ouvir a verdade para variar"

"Vocês não sabem como é", Demelza disse, olhando para nós, membros originais da AD, "Ficam próximos uns dos outros, e estão certos em fazê-lo, porque não se pode ter certeza em quem confiar, então vocês não sabem como realmente é"

"O que você quer dizer?", perguntou Simas.

"Eles estão fazendo lavagem cerebral na gente", Summerby respondeu, "Vocês estiveram nas aulas. Qualquer um com dúvida em relação aos seus princípios está sendo manipulado com facilidade"

"Os Carrows e Snape podem ser odiados por sua crueldade, mas isso não impede os alunos de pensarem que _algo_ do que eles ensinam faz sentido", Sarah disse.

Neville se levantou e andou pela sala por alguns segundos. Ele parou, olhando para cada um de nós, implorando silenciosamente, "O que podemos fazer?", perguntou.

"Podemos ser sinais da verdade", Terêncio replicou, ecoando as palavras de Lupin, "Nos levantar e clamar, em alto e bom som, o que está acontecendo e o que sabemos"

"E então morremos?", Miguel completou, em voz alta, "E então não podemos ajudar mais ninguém"

"Poderíamos começar nosso próprio jornal ilícito", Parvati sugeriu, "Poderíamos repassar o que _O Pasquim_ está reportando"

"Sinal da verdade", Neville murmurou, considerando as opções. Franziu o cenho, olhou para Luna e sorriu, "Como o seu pai entrega as revistas?"

Luna pareceu maravilhada, "Corujas, é claro. Nós temos dezenas delas no nosso jardim. Eu até mesmo dei nome para cada uma, menos a mais nova. Papai deu a ele o nome de Oghma"

"Você acha que ele gostaria de mandar centenas de cópias para o colégio?", Neville perguntou.

"Não acho que Oghma decida tais coisas, mas suponho que poderíamos perguntar", Luna respondeu, coçando o queixo, "Embora eu não ache que ele fale, tampouco"

Eu ri e várias pessoas parecem desconfortáveis, não sabendo como se portar com Luna.

Neville não pôde evitar sorrir também, "Não a coruja, seu pai"

Luna pareceu radiante, "Ele ficaria satisfeitíssimo. Mandarei uma mensagem com meu Patrono"

"Você pode fazer isso?", perguntei, surpresa.

"Sim", ela respondeu, seus olhos brilhando enquanto ela conjurava sua lebre prateada em direção à porta e assistia-a pular janela afora, "Tenho praticado"

**- Parte V -**

Na manhã seguinte, Xenófilo entregou-as ele mesmo. Quando o correio da manhã veio, dezenas de corujas invadiram o Salão Principal, soltando cópia por cópia do _O Pasquim_ nos colos dos alunos. Muitos de nós temíamos que tantos pássaros acabassem deixando uma tremenda confusão para trás.

Peguei uma e sorri para a capa. O rosto de Harry, com seus óculos reconhecíveis e a eminente cicatriz, me encarava. O título era "Apóie Harry Potter" em letras grandes, brilhantes e verdes. Ergui-a e mostrei para Luna, que estava bebericando o suco de abóbora e parecia satisfeita consigo mesma.

Os Carrows tentaram, em vão, confiscar todas as cópias da publicação, mas as aulas começaram. Um bom número de alunos perderam suas cópias, mas a maioria saiu do café da manhã com a sua ainda intacta e escondida.

Snape, seguindo mais uma das medidas de Umbridge, baniu _O Pasquim _do colégio. Nem era necessário dizer que as pessoas estavam lendo a verdade e nós, os membros da AD, fomos culpados por isso, mas já que nenhuma prova foi levantada, a punição foi menos severa. Snape retirou do resto dos membros da AD a permissão para ir para Hogsmeade.

"Gina, não quero mais ouvir isso", Neville disse, depois que questionei uma vez mais os motivos de Snape.

"Mas você não acha que é estranho?", perguntei.

"Já falamos sobre isso", Neville disse. Ele parecia irritado até Luna colocar sua mão no ombro dele, pelas costas, massageando os músculos tensos. Neville se acalmou.

"Acho uma idéia fascinante", Luna disse, os olhos brilhando, "Aposto que Papai escreverá uma história sobre isso"

"Valeu, Luna", falei, evitando o olhar satisfeito de Neville. Eu tinha notado a atração entre meus dois amigos, mas nenhum deles parecia estar fazendo avanços significativos. Talvez fossem como Rony e Hermione? Afastando o meu desejo pelos braços fortes de Harry, falei 'boa noite' para eles.

Angerona tinha me implorado para começar a ensiná-la a como se defender e eu estava convencida de que fazê-lo era a única maneira que eu tinha de ajudá-la. Nós nos esgueiraríamos para a Sala Precisa uma vez por semana onde eu a ensinaria os feitiços que Harry me ensinou e também algumas das minhas especialidades. Ele adorava, particularmente, o Feitiço do Bicho-Papão.

Dois dias antes do Dia das Bruxas, nós estávamos praticando pela segunda vez. Ela estava tendo muita dificuldade para me desarmar e ela se recusava a deixar que eu pegasse leve com ela. Ela jogou a varinha no chão e se amuou no canto da sala.

"Não consigo fazer", ela falou.

"Ang, é só o segundo dia que estou te ensinando e só o seu segundo mês no colégio", disse, tentando confortá-la.

"Eu não aprendo nada útil aqui", retrucou, "Aleto está nos ensinando como controlar um ao outro. Amico nos dividiu baseando-se em quanto sangue bruxo nós temos. Quero ir para casa..."

"Eu também", falei, "Mas um amigo meu me disse que meu lugar é aqui, no meio dos estudantes e do mal que controla esse colégio. Você poderia ser um feixe de esperança para alguns de seus companheiros esse ano"

"Eles não me escutarão", respondeu, "Fiz dois amigos. Você...", sorriu para mim, "... e Simon. Ele é da Corvinal", seus olhos se desviaram um pouco quando ela disse o nome dele e desconfiei que uma pequena paixonite estava crescendo.

"Há um pouco de amor no ar?", perguntei, beliscando de leve seu ombro, brincando.

"Não", ela disse, ficando vermelha, "Somos só amigos..."

Dei de ombros, "Dê alguns anos, Ang. Vocês estarão babando um pelo o outro..."

Como se combinado, mais duas pessoas entraram na sala. Com um movimento rápido, eu tinha minha varinha apontada na direção da porta apenas para encontrar com o rosto maravilhoso de Miguel Córner e ninguém menos do que o pequeno Simon entrando.

Miguel era tão atraente quanto eu me lembrava, mas quando o vi dessa vez, não senti qualquer atração ou o que fosse. Ele era apenas um colírio para os olhos, algo legal de se olhar, mas nada que valesse tocar. Ele me cumprimentou com aquele sorriso que costumava derreter meu coração. _"O primeiro garoto que falou que me amava"_, pensei.

Simon parecia animado em ver Angerona. Seu longo cabelo preto passava dos ombros e imaginei que em poucos anos, ele seria tão maravilhoso quanto seu mentor; seria o centro da atenção de muitas garotas. Na verdade, a julgar pelo quão vermelha Angerona ficou quando ele entrou, eu diria que ele já era o de uma.

"Ouvi dizer que você está ensinando à ela alguma magia defensiva", Miguel disse, gesticulando para Angerona, "Pensei que deveria começar a fazer o mesmo com Simon. Estávamos com esperança de encontrar vocês duas aqui"

Simon e Angerona caminharam juntos para o outro lado da sala, em direção às cadeiras. Sentaram-se e começaram a conversar em voz baixa. Voltei a atenção para Miguel e senti o constrangimento tomar conta da situação.

"Só para constar", Miguel começou, sem hesitação, mantendo contato visual, "Entendo agora. Eu sei que demorou dois anos para dizer isso, mas entendo porque você estava brava comigo. Sinto muito. Sei que é tarde demais"

Aquela era a última coisa que esperava conversar com ele sobre, "Miguel, há coisas maiores com o que se preocupar agora. Não estou brava com você. Se redima ao continuar com o que está fazendo"

"Cho e eu terminamos", Miguel falou, "Nós dois decidimos que estávamos muitos ligados a fatos dos nossos passados", ele me encarou, curiosamente.

Senti-me desconfortável e supus quais fatos dos passados deveriam ser estes, "Estou esperando pelo Harry", falei, suavemente. Olhei para Angerona e ela sorriu para mim. Gesticulei para que ela me seguisse e ela se despediu de Simon. Olhei de volta para Miguel.

"Vamos encerrar por hoje. Se divirtam praticando"

"Simon acha que você é muito bonita", Angerona disse quando deixamos a sala debaixo da minha capa, "Acho que ele gosta de você"

"Desculpe, Ang", falei, seguindo meu patrono de volta para a torre.

"Tudo bem", ela disse, "Falei que você é muito velha para ele. E depois falei que você é apaixonada pelo Harry Potter. Ele falou que eu era louca e que ele não gosta de você"

Sorri, lembrando como eu tinha agido, a princípio, quando vi Harry. Neguei por uns bons dois anos, "E qual é essa do cabelo longo?", perguntei. Lembrava-me de Carlinhos antes de Mamãe obriga-lo a cortar tudo antes do casamento.

"Tradição de família", ela respondeu, "Eles acham que o mais longo o cabelo deles é, maior o controle deles sobre a mágica. Simon não acredita nisso. Ele o faz só para honrar a família. Eu gosto. Acho que ele parece muito bonito...", se pudesse ver seu rosto, sabia que estaria vermelho.

**- Parte VI -**

Na noite do Dia das Bruxas, Miguel entrou no Salão Principal. Era uma hora antes do banquete e Neville, Luna e eu estávamos apreciando a companhia um dos outros. Miguel parecia frenético.

"Eles o pegaram", falou.

"Do que você está falando?", Neville perguntou.

"Simon", Miguel disse. Ele explicou como Simon havia sido pego com uma cópia do _Pasquim _que ele tinha dado ao primeiro-anista, "Aleto o levou para as masmorras. Vai deixa-lo lá por dois dias... sem comida... sem luz..."

"Confinamento solitário", engoli em seco. Draco tinha mencionado sobre isso mais cedo naquela semana, sobre como os Carrows estavam tentando esse novo método de punição.

"Vou libertá-lo", Miguel disse, friamente. Seus olhos brilhavam com raiva e seu queixo tremia. Ele estava tremendo; seu punho estava cerrado. Ele parecia estressado, o que era bem diferente de como ele normalmente era.

"Nós o ajudaremos", Luna disse.

"Não", Miguel rebateu, "Se todos nós não aparecermos no banquete, vão notar mais rápido. Uma pessoa em falta não será notada tão facilmente. Vou sozinho"

"Não", Neville falou.

"Quem te fez o líder?", Miguel berrou, seus olhos cintilantes, "Não foi uma questão, Longbottom. Simon está lá embaixo por minha culpa. Não estou arriscando o bem estar de mais ninguém agora"

"O que está tentando provar?", perguntei.

Miguel respirou fundo, "Talvez a mesma coisa que você estava tentando provar quando roubou a espada", falou, "Se tentar me seguir, vou _azarar_ você", apontou sua varinha para todos nós.

Neville suspirou, dando de ombros, derrotado, "Quero ajudar, mas se você não aceitará, confio em você. Prometa, pelo menos, que pode dar conta disso sozinho"

Miguel não hesitou, "Prometo"

Horas mais tarde, depois do banquete, Luna e Padma encontraram Miguel no alto da escada em espiral da Corvinal, ensangüentado e espancado, próximo da morte. Levaram-no para a Madame Pomfrey.

Na manhã seguinte, visitei Miguel junto com Angerona. Seu rosto estava preto e azul, seu braço estava numa tipóia, e vários abrasões estava lentamente sendo curadas, por todo o seu corpo.

Angerona enrijeceu contra o meu corpo quando entramos. Não queria que ela o visse, mas ela insistira, dizendo que queria visitar o homem que salvara o _seu_ Simon. Esperei por lágrimas, mas a garota era forte.

Miguel moveu-se um pouco quando nos ouviu entrar. Ele, lentamente, abriu seus olhos e nos cumprimentou com um sorriso difícil. Através do sorriso, sabia que ele estava passando por muita dor, "Olá, garotas", ele disse, fracamente, "Acho que eu poderia ter usado a ajuda"

"Neville acha que não vai demorar muito para que eles não permitam que Madame Pomfrey cure nossos ferimentos", falei, baixinho, achando um banco e sentando-me próxima à cabeça de Miguel. Angerona empurrou um banco e sentou-se perto de mim.

"Isso faz sentido", Miguel sussurrou, "Por que fazer todos os feitiços e torturas, se vamos simplesmente nos curar?", grunhiu, enquanto se re-posicionava, "Parece que teremos que roubar suprimentos médicos. O Ernesto não está estudando para ser um curandeiro?"

Aquiesci.

"Aposto que quer saber como Simon está", Miguel disse, gesticulando para Angerona. Ela aquiesceu, ansiosa, "Ele estava bem, quando entrei lá, disse que eu era um idiota por ir atrás dele, que ele poderia agüentar dois dias no escuro"

Angerona sorriu num misto de assombro e tristeza, "Eles o machucaram?", perguntou, enfiando a mão no bolso e agarrando a varinha.

Miguel sacudiu a cabeça da maneira mais lenta possível, "Não", respondeu, "Eles não o machucaram... mas..."

"O quê?", Angerona questionou.

"Eles rasparam-no...", Miguel respondeu, "Realmente feriram seu orgulho... o garoto disse que não se importaria em ser torturado... juro, ele devia ter sido sorteado para a Grifinória"

Revirei os olhos, "Miguel, concordamos como um grupo que não podemos esperar que mais ninguém faça o que você fez", falei.

"Você não me perguntou", Miguel sussurrou.

"Eu sei", falei, "Sendo como for, Sarah e Demelza já devolveram seus galeões. Depois da espada e do conluio com as revistas, eles não vão mais nos deixar escapar fácil. Você...", gesticulei para seu corpo, "é uma prova disso"

Miguel fechou os olhos e assentiu, apreensivo, como se todo o seu corpo estivesse em chamas, "Preciso dormir", disse.

**- Parte VII - **

Novembro foi relativamente silencioso, em relação às nossas rebeliões. No momento, não tínhamos qualquer meta a atingir e os Comensais da Morte não tinham punições para mandar. Trabalhamos silenciosamente, tentando conversar casualmente com estudantes para descobrir o geral consenso.

Sentei-me ao lado de Luna na aula de Poções. Nós duas tínhamos recebido um 'Excede Expectativas' nos exames N.O.M.s de poção no ano letivo anterior. Não podíamos conversar abertamente, pois todas nossas aulas tinham, ao menos, um sonserino, ao invés disso, conversávamos sobre a revista de seu pai.

Professor Slughorn entrou e me cumprimentou com um tapinha no ombro. "Excelente redação, senhorita Weasley, sobre Amortentia. Não poderia pedir por uma melhor", falou, "Você tem mostrado um verdadeiro talento para poções. Parece que Harry o passou para você"

Movi-me, desconfortável, no assento. Harry não tinha trabalhado exatamente sozinho quando se tratava de habilidades em fazer poções. O Príncipe Mestiço, também conhecido como nosso Diretor, tinha ajudado-o. Simplesmente aquiesci, concordando.

"Quando eu era um professor de tempo integral, no meu tempo, eu entregava prêmios de talento", Slughorn disse, enrolando o bigode com seus dedos, "Perto do fim de minha carreira, fui forçado a parar. Algo sobre favoritismo... não sei sobre o que eles falavam"

Ele ergueu um dedo e caminhou em direção à sua mesa. Fuçou em várias gavetas e puxou um livro empoeirado. Ele colocou o livro na minha frente e abriu numa página. Uma versão mais nova da minha mãe olhou para mim, "Molly era especialmente dotada, quando se tratava de poções. Maiores altas no seu quinto ano", falou, sorrindo, "Na verdade, sua mãe foi também uma dueladora e tanto em seu tempo"

"Sério?", perguntei, surpresa. Nunca vi minha mãe como uma lutadora. Ela sempre ficava em casa durante as missões perigosas e aguardava, preocupando-se com sua família. Não conseguia imaginar minha mãe conjurando feitiços de defesa ou ataque.

Folheando o livro, parei nas páginas finais. Na última página usada, vi o lindo rosto de Lílian Evans me encarando. Ao lado dela estava parado um jovem de cabelos sebosos, nariz no formato de gancho. Se eu não conhecesse a situação, juraria que era Snape.

"Severo e Lílian, sim", Slughorn respondeu, "Sempre os melhores da turma. Tiveram a mesma nota no terceiro ano", apontou para a foto, "Acho que ele ensinou a ela tudo o que ela sabia... é uma pena...", interrompeu-se, o olhar enviesado.

"Parece que eram amigos", Luna disse, olhando para a foto por cima do meu braço.

Slughorn recompôs-se e pigarreou. Suas mãos gorduchas fecharam o livro e o pegaram, mas deixou-o cair. Caindo na mesa com um estrondo, várias fotos se soltaram. Luna e eu juntamos-nas e as entregamos para o professor.

"Obrigado, garotas", ele disse, "Eu... eu preciso atualizar o feitiço colante do livro... sim..."

Ele guardou o livro de fotos dentro da gaveta e apontou a varinha para a lousa. As instruções para a poção do dia estavam na lousa e estaríamos fazendo Proptermortis, "Essa é a tarefa de hoje", Slughorn disse, sua expressão preocupada.

"Professor", Luna disse, "Essa não é a poção altamente perigosa?"

O rosto de Slughorn corou e ele retrucou, "O quê? Oh... sim... suponho que sim", sentou-se à mesa e começou a mexer nos papéis que estavam lá depositados.

"Por que estamos fazendo uma poção tão perigosa?", Luna perguntou.

Slughorn fingiu não ouvi-la e quando ela perguntou de novo, ele ergueu os olhos de sua falsa ocupação, "Senhorita Lovegood, você não deveria estar preocupada com o porquê de estarem fazendo isso. Vale nota..."

"Proptermortis faz com que as pessoas fiquem perto da morte, mas não morram. A morte seria preferível para muitos", Luna disse.

Eu teria revirado os olhos, mas sabia que Luna estava dando voz a um fato. Quando era algo baseado mais em fantasia, ela normalmente diria que seu pai o havia dito.

"_Eles_ pediram que você o fizesse", Luna falou, referindo-se aos Carrows, "Por que os está ouvindo?"

A expressão de Slughorn indicava que ela estava certa.

Ele se levantou e aproximou-se dela, de modo que ninguém mais poderia ouvir, a não ser eu, "Agora veja bem, senhorita Lovegood", sussurrou, a voz trêmula, "Tenho um trabalho a fazer. Não tenho tempo para me ocupar com tais coisas..."

"Como fazer o que é certo?", perguntei.

"Você não entenderia", Slughorn retrucou.

"Fizemos nossas escolhas", falei, confiante, indicando Luna e eu, "Sabemos de que lado nossa lealdade está. E quanto a você?"

Slughorn relutou em responder, "Não é tão fácil, jovem", falou. Abriu meu livro texto na página apropriada na qual estava a poção, "Por favor, parem de falar comigo e façam o seu dever"

Luna e eu, ambas, sacudimos nossas cabeças.

"Com todo o respeito, professor", falei, "Você pode nos reprovar nessa atividade e manter seus ingredientes. Se me forçar a fazer a poção, _sabotarei_ a minha"

"Ah!", Luna disse, aquiescendo, "Poderia nos mandar para a detenção. Não tenho estado lá há algumas semanas, embora eu não goste muito de lá"

Slughorn não nos mandou para a detenção e não nos forçou a fazer a poção, "Muito bem", murmurou, "Vocês reprovaram hoje. Poções defeituosas, certo?"

"Se quisesse fazer o que é certo, todas as poções feitas hoje seriam defeituosas", falei.

Nossas palavras só pareceram preocupar ainda mais o homem. Ele voltou para a sua mesa e não falou mais nada até dispensar a sala, mais tarde. Um por um, meus colegas trouxeram seus frascos com o líquido negro e brilhante e os colocaram sobre a mesa do professor. Quando Luna e eu saímos, vi-o lançando um olhar cansado e derrotado às poções.

**- Parte VIII -**

Para a aula de Arte das Trevas, revisamos várias maldições horríveis e os membros da AD se recusaram a praticar qualquer uma delas. Em Novembro, chegamos à poção Imperius, que Aleto esperava que usássemos uns nos outros.

Nos negamos. Por questão de princípio, não tínhamos tocado no nossos livros de Arte das Trevas e, próximo do fim do ano letivo, a maioria dos membros da AD decidiram que Artes das Trevas era uma aula da qual não queriam mais fazer parte. Paramos de ir. Aleto mandou qualquer um que tivesse matado a aula para detenção.

Luna, Neville e eu estávamos acorrentados às nossas cadeiras, nas masmorras. Não daríamos a ninguém a satisfação de implorar. Podíamos torcer que um dos nossos fosse mandando para nos torturar, mas eles tinham desistido há muito de nos mandar lá embaixo fazê-lo. Simplesmente resultaria na libertação de quem quer que tenhamos sido mandados torturar.

O trio, composto por Crabbe, Goyle e Malfoy, entrou na sala. Malfoy caminhou até a parede e recostou-se, arrogante, contra ela. Crabbe e Goyle lamberam os lábios, ansiosos, como se o desejo de causar dor fosse grande demais. Ergueram suas varinhas e apontaram na nossa direção, divertindo-se ao apontá-la em turnos para mim, Neville, Luna, e depois começavam novamente.

Goyle sorriu de novo e, sem uma palavra, soltou as correntes que prendiam Neville, forçando-o a ficar de pé ao seu lado, "Você pode ir... se torturar a loirinha"

Neville negou com um aceno de cabeça, sem qualquer hesitação.

"Não é lunática o suficiente para você?", Crabbe perguntou.

"Algumas horas com a gente e ela terá uma cama bem ao lado dos seus pais", Goyle retrucou.

E antes que qualquer um pudesse rir, Neville se jogou sobre ambos, socando e chutando, "Se tocarem nela, mato vocês!"

Palavras de encorajamento saíam dos meus lábios e dos de Luna, mas a dupla era muito mais forte que o Neville. Eles o seguraram e o jogaram no chão. Goyle usou um feitiço de cortante que abriu sua bochecha, molhando de sangue o chão já sujo.

Desviei os olhos da horrível cena enquanto os garotos continuaram a socar e chutar. Encarei Draco, a fúria clara nos meus olhos, e mandada para ele pelos meus pensamentos. Como ele podia simplesmente ficar parado ali, assistindo?

Luna estava chorando, suas lágrimas transbordando dos olhos ininterruptamente, os rastros deixados para trás brilhando contra sua pele. Mantive meu olhar mortal para Draco, berrando, mentalmente, obscenidades que fariam Mamãe estremecer.

Neville perdeu a consciência, mas Crabbe continuou a torturá-lo. Crabbe parou e apontou sua varinha para mim, berrando, "_Cruccio_!", senti a agonia pulsar pelo meu corpo e, depois de alguns minutos, apaguei.

**- Parte IX -**

Acordei pacificamente. O teto familiar da Ala Hospitalar me trouxe de volta à realidade. As memórias da noite anterior apareceram em minha mente, a tortura que Crabbe e Goyle tinham feito e Draco parado ali, assistindo. Pisquei, tentando bloquear a raiva que sentia dos sonserinos. Eu tinha poupado Draco da tortura uma vez. Ele não fora homem o suficiente para retribuir o favor.

"Obrigada por me defender, Neville", a voz de Luna veio da minha direita. Da minha visão periférica, conseguia ver a corvinal sentada na beirada da cama de Neville, acariciando a pele machucada do nosso líder e passando remédio em seus ferimentos, "Descobri que prefiro as pessoas me defendendo. É bem mais satisfatório do que tê-las roubando minhas meias"

Ele aquiesceu, como devia.

"Você não precisava fazer aquilo", Luna disse, "Porque você me salvou, sua bochecha...", sua mão roçou na gaze em sua bochecha e ele estremeceu.

"Cicatrizes ficarão", Neville murmurou, seus olhos brilhando, "Mas perder você não cicatrizaria nunca"

Senti-me embaraçada por estar deitada lá, ouvindo Neville revelar seus sentimentos, mas não podia interrompê-lo naquele momento. Fechei parcialmente meus olhos e observei pela fresta dos meus olhos.

"Você gosta bastante de mim", Luna falou.

Neville não respondeu. Não era uma pergunta. A única coisa que realmente importava para ele era se ela sentia ou não o mesmo por ele. Mas ele não parecia envergonhado com a situação. Aquela era o novo Neville que eu tinha começado a admirar.

Luna sorriu ao silêncio dele, mas o seu olhar subiu na direção de uma dos enfeites de natal acima da cama de Neville: azevinho. Como chegou ali, eu não sei, mas eu tinha uma suspeita de que um certo _poltergeist_ estivera por ali, enquanto estávamos dormindo.

"Azevinho", ela disse.

"Você devia tirá-lo, Luna", Neville disse, suavemente, "Não queremos que os narguilés nos ataquem enquanto estamos dormindo"

"Você é bobo", brincando, ela deu um tapinha na perna de Neville, "Narguilés não podem lhe fazer nada quando está dormindo", ela olhou de novo para o azevinho, "Você sabia que tem uma tradição natalina sobre beijar embaixo do azevinho? Harry e Cho o fizeram na Sala Precisa"

Senti minhas entranhas se revirando, mas impacientei-me comigo mesmo. _"Você ganhou o coração dele, no fim..."_, pensei.

"Ouvi dizer que beijar é muito legal", Luna continuou em seu notório jeito inocente, "Pelo menos, a Gina gosta bastante", seus olhos voltaram para o rosto de Neville, "Não acho que devemos quebrar as tradições. Pode nos trazer anos de azar"

Neville não ousou se mexer ou respirar, como se as palavras que estavam sendo faladas e os atos que poderiam segui-las tivessem uma ligação direta. Ele engoliu em seco, torcendo que ela parasse de falar e o livrasse dessa tortura em que ela o colocara sem o uso de varinha.

"Seria o seu primeiro beijo", Luna falou, pensativa. Sem qualquer aviso, ela se inclinou, aproximando-se do rosto de Neville, "Tudo bem. É a minha primeira vez, também"

Ela eliminou a distância e desviei os olhos. Tinha apenas um tanto de xeretagem que eu considerava ética. Assistir meus amigos se beijarem não estava incluso nesse montante (e não brigue comigo por ver Harry e Cho trocando saliva. Eu estava em estado de choque e não podia me mexer).

"Pode parar de fingir que está dormindo agora", Neville disse quando Luna saiu.

Sentei na cama e senti todos meus músculos doerem. Infelizmente, você nunca se acostuma com a dor da maldição Cruciatus. Com um sorriso provocador, voltei-me para ele e perguntei, "Você _gosta_ dela faz muito tempo?"

Neville aquiesceu, "Você sabe o quão perceptiva ela é", retrucou, "Passamos grande parte do nosso tempo juntos, ano passado, mas com a morte de Dumbledore e Você-Sabe-Quem assumindo o poder e nossa rebelião, parecia ter coisas mais importantes com o que me preocupar além de se ela retribuía meus sentimentos, ou não"

"Vocês, grifinórios, e sua nobreza"

Neville deu de ombros.

"Então, isso foi...?", apontei para o azevinho e de volta para Neville, torcendo para que meus dois amigos mais próximos estivessem encontrado o amor no meio de tantos corações partidos.

"Não sei"

"Ela te beijou"

"Tinha um azevinho"

"Está me dizendo que deixou ela sair sem descobrir como ela se sentia?"

Dessa vez, Neville pareceu envergonhada e tímido, "Acho que sim", falou, se endireitando. Ele franziu o cenho e pareceu se perder em pensamentos, "Eu... eu vou perguntar para ela no trem a caminho de casa, amanhã"

**- Parte X -**

Fui liberada da Ala Hospitalar naquela noite. Sentimentos misturados passavam pelo meu corpo. Eu estava animada que Luna e Neville poderiam se tornar um casal, mas me sentia solitária por isso, embora a maior emoção de todas seja uma de ódio em relação ao Malfoy.

A manhã que íamos partir para o feriado, encontrei-o sozinho no corredor. Antes que eu pensasse sobre isso, empurrei o sonserino contra a parede, meus olhos cheios de fúria.

"O que você acha que estava fazendo? Crabbe e Goyle poderiam ter matado Neville"

Draco me empurrou e passou as mãos nas partes em que eu o tinha agarrado. Com uma expressão convencida, disse, "Vamos deixar algo bem claro, Weasley. Nosso acordo não tem nada a ver comigo te defendendo ou aos seus amigos dos castigos"

"Você ficou sentado lá e deixou que tudo acontecesse, depois de eu ter me recusado a te torturar meses atrás"

"Essa foi uma prerrogativa sua", Draco fungou, "Você queria conhecimento de mim. Em troca, disse que me ajudaria quando eu precisasse", seus olhos se desviaram de mim, "Não gosto de você. Não gosto do Longbottom. Não gosto de muitas pessoas no momento. Mas farei o que for preciso para salvar minha família e a mim"

Bufei, "Pensei que, talvez, você tivesse mudado"

"Mudado?", Draco gargalhou, "Em quê? _Para o lado do bem_?", gargalhou mais alto dessa vez, "Se há algo válido que o Lorde das Trevas me ensinou, é que moralidade só é ditada por quem está no comando"

Eu não conseguia acreditar nos meus ouvidos. Ele realmente não se importava com quem ganhasse aquela guerra, contanto que os objetivos dele fossem atingidos? Ele tinha feito o acordo para se certificar de que ele e sua família estariam a salvo se Voldemort fosse derrotado?

"O que foi, Weasley? Re-pensando nosso acordinho?", perguntou. Ele ergueu a mão e tocou uma mecha do meu cabelo que estava sobre meu rosto.

Me afastei, "Chegará o momento em que terá que escolher um lado, Weasley. Você não poderá ficar em cima do muro para sempre. Você quer vê-_lo_ derrotado tanto quanto eu"

Seus lábios se curvaram perante a verdade da minha observação, "Então, pelo que, diabos, o Potter está esperando?", sibilou. Voltou-se para sair, rapidamente.

Depois de alguns passos, ele parou e encolheu-se, e tirou algo do bolso. Eu esperei que fosse sua varinha, mas era algo enrolado na forma de um bastão. Voltou-se para mim e disse, como se cada palavra lhe ferisse, "Fique de olho nos seus amigos hoje", jogou o objeto para mim.

Peguei-o. Desenrolando o papel, eu dei de cara com o _Pasquim_. A capa mostrava o rosto de Harry e o título "Apóie o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu". Embora eu quisesse questionar mais Draco, ele já estava no fim do corredor e fui deixada sozinha para ponderar sobre sua estranha ação.

**- Parte XII -**

As palavras dele não fizeram sentido até depois do evento. Luna tinha ido ao banheiro logo depois que embarcamos, mas não voltou. Todos da AD buscaram pelos corredores, mas não achamos nem sinal da nossa amiga corvinal.

Saindo do trem, Neville e eu encontramos com Xenófilo. Ele estava parado, usando um casaco elaboradamente decorado. "Olá, crianças", cumprimentou-nos, puxando os cordões do casaco, apertando-o, "Sempre trás sorte vestir..."

"Achamos que eles pegaram Luna", Neville falou, cortando-o.

O rosto de Xenófilo tornou-se pálido e ele deixou cair os cordões, "Minha... minha Luna...", murmurou, "Mas... eu disse a eles..."

"Você sabia que eles iam pegá-la?", berrei.

"Eles disseram que a deixariam em paz, se eu cooperasse...", sussurrou, Aparatando antes que pudéssemos falar qualquer coisa.

Neville soltou um mantra de xingamentos e maldições que eu nem sabia que ele era capaz de usar. Coloquei uma mão em seu ombro e falei para que não se preocupasse.

O feriado natalino não foi nada do que esperei. Eu estava esperando, desesperada, por uma folga de todos os problemas do colégio, não sair do trem e morrer de preocupação pela minha melhor amiga. Eu tinha até torcido, em segredo, para que o Trio estivesse em casa para o natal ou, pelo menos, parado seu busca para uma visitinha.

Imaginei acordar na manhã de natal só para encontrá-los sentados ao lado da árvore, sorrindo para mim, talvez com laços em suas cabeças, significando que eu tinha recebido o melhor presente que poderia receber.

Natal, para dizer o mínimo, foi triste. Fred e Jorge me trouxeram um kit para atualizar os feitiços da minha Capa. Fomos nós cinco, Mamãe, Papai, Fred, Jorge e eu. Billl e Fleur tinham decidido passar o natal em sua nova casa. (Se eu soubesse que eles estavam escondendo Rony por ter abandonado Harry e Hermione, teria visitado-os para dar um soco na cara dele, aquele _idiota_).

Um dia antes de eu voltar para o colégio, estava sentada sozinha na cozinha, revendo algumas anotações de transfigurações. Se tivesse me perguntado, teria clamado que estava entediada, mas a verdade era que eu precisava me distrair. Eu não tinha visto Harry, Rony ou Hermione por quase meio ano, o maior período de tempo que eu tinha ficado sem ver qualquer um deles, e já que era tempo de feriado, sentia-me particularmente solitária.

O rádio no canto estava baixinho, tocando alguma música, mas eu não estava ouvindo-o. Ao invés, ouvi meus pais descendo as escadas.

"Molly, é apenas questão de tempo", Papai falou, antes que eu o visse, "Agora, estamos seguros, mas não sei por quanto tempo eles nos ignorarão. Você sabe que somos traidores de sangue"

"Sei, Arthur", ela falou, suavemente, "Mas essa é a nossa casa... e pobre Roniquinho... Não saberá onde estamos. Ah, eu gostaria tanto que ele nos mandasse uma mensagem..."

Eles entraram na cozinha e olharam para mim. Papai sorriu suavemente e tocou meu ombro. Deu um beijo de despedida em Mamãe, saiu da casa e, com um estalo, Aparatou.

**- Parte XIII -**

"Sinto muito que você tenha que ouvir aquilo", Mamãe disse, sentando-se de frente para mim e segurando uma de minhas mãos nas suas, "Não desejo que vocês, crianças, tenham que carregar tais fardos"

"É tarde demais para isso, Mãe", retruquei, usando minha mão livre para fechar o livro de Transfiguração, "Nenhum de nós está realmente seguro, não é?"

"Estaria, se não andasse por Hogwarts aprontando", rebateu, me lançando aquele olhar notório, "Não quero vê-la machucada"

Estou feliz que os gêmeos tenham feito bem a parte deles em amenizar os meus problemas. Ousei não contar a ela o quão ruim realmente era. Ela não me deixaria voltar, e eu precisava fazê-lo. Era o único lugar onde eu poderia fazer a diferença.

"Sabe, Mãe", falei, tentando mudar de assunto, "Professor Slughorn mencionou que você costumava ser uma dueladora e tanto"

Ela se endireitou, tentando esconder seu orgulho, "Sim, sua mãe não é só boa por fazer comidas muito apetitosas", deu um sorriso tímido, "Mas ter sete filhos não envolve tantos duelos"

"Mãe, você criou Fred e Jorge"

Mamãe riu, "Sim, criei"

O rádio estalou. Embora precisássemos de um novo, ainda ouvia através da estática, "... não houve mais nenhuma novidade em relação à prisão de Harry Potter. Se alguém tem qualquer informação sobre o seu paradeiro, apresse-se em entrar em contato com o Ministério..."

"Estou orgulhosa de você, Gina", ela disse, quando a estática tomou o controle e eu parecia levemente preocupada, "Não existem muitas garotas da sua idade que esperariam todo esse tempo por alguém. Harry é um homem de sorte. Eu, pessoalmente, mal posso esperar para vê-la usando a tiara da Tia Muriel"

Olhei-a, surpresa, perplexa perante o que ela sugeria, "Você _sabe_ que você acabou de dar uma indireta dizendo que aprova que Harry e eu nos casemos", aproximei-me e sussurrei, "Quem é você e o que fez com a minha mãe?"

"Quem mãe não aprovaria sua filha se casando com Harry Potter?", perguntou, "Ele se provou mais do que digno. Claro, vocês têm que esperar até que você tenha saído do colégio"

Eu não podia pensa em tais coisas. Tudo com o que eu podia me preocupar, então, era em Harry voltando para nós em segurança. Primeiro, ele ia ganhar a guerra, depois voltaríamos e, depois, nos preocuparíamos com casamento. Suspirei, "É difícil, Mãe. Ele queria que eu ficasse em segurança, mas não estou"

Mamãe concordou, "Sei que Tiago nunca teve a oportunidade de criar Harry, mas se eu não o conhecesse bem, diria que ele o fez"

"O que quer dizer?"

Ela inclinou-se sobre a mesa e acariciou meu cabelo, "Os Potters e seu amor por ruivas, para começar. Sua poderosa lealdade aos seus amigos, sua paixão pelas pessoas que amam, a tentativa de proteger as mulheres em suas vidas..."

"Tiago tentou proteger Lílian como Harry está fazendo comigo?"

Mamãe aquiesceu, "Logo depois da formatura, eles se juntaram à Ordem. Depois de uma batalha contra Você-Sabe-Quem e os Comensais da Morte, Tiago saiu parecendo com um herói, mas também um novo alvo para o Lord das Trevas. Tiago terminou com ela para mantê-la a salvo"

Repentinamente, senti uma forte ligação com Lílian, como nunca antes tinha sentido, "Mas ela não estava a salvo", falei, pensando na co-relação próxima entre a mãe de Harry e eu.

Mamãe me observou atentamente, compreendendo como eu poderia estar interpretando as palavras, "A sua situação com Harry não é a mesma do Tiago com a Lílian", disse. Ela fechou os olhos e suspirou, "Tiago caiu na real duas semanas depois"

Ela estava certa. Era diferente, mas ainda assim, tão semelhante.

"Quando Lílian e James... não resistiram, nós guardamos algumas de suas posses aqui", Mamãe falou, "Cartas de amor, diários, mas a maior parte das coisas dos Potters estava em um segundo cofre, então não pudemos ter acesso. Harry tem pleno acesso para ele agora que tem dezessete anos"

Expliquei como eu tinha encontrado as caixas dos anuários.

"Devemos ter esquecido uma", Mamãe disse. Ela deu um tapinha em minha mão, "Por que você não vai buscar aquela caixa? Eu gostaria de vê-la novamente"

**- Parte XIV -**

Corri para o porão, ouvindo o vampiro de pijamas gemer quando passei na frente do quarto de Rony. Rapidamente localizei a caixa e trouxe-a para os meus braços. Menos de cinco minutos mais tarde, estava sentada novamente na mesa.

Mamãe pegou o primeiro anuário, o mais novo, e começou a folheá-lo, parando em algumas páginas e sorrindo. Ocasionalmente, soltaria um resmungo entristecido ou de felicidade, levando as mãos aos olhos e enxugando as lágrimas que tinham se formado.

Tirei os livros da caixa, um por um, e empilhei-os na mesa. Quando cheguei ao fundo, vi um livro que eu tinha claramente ignorado da primeira vez. Era menor e menos espesso que os outros, preto, e uma capa que parecia ser feita de escamas de dragão. Na frente, letras verdes brilhavam, onde lia-se, "_O Diário de Lílian A. Evans"_.

Hesitei, odiando ter encontrado o diário. Eles ainda me deixavam nervosa e tenho certeza que ninguém me culparia se estivesse ciente da minha história. Afastando a sensação, abri na primeira anotação.

"_Tiago tem agido de maneira estranha desde a batalha. Eu achei que poderia ser o trauma por ter que matar alguém, mas não era isso. Era ele se preocupando comigo. Ele estava preocupado que já que estava sendo procurado, eu me tornaria um alvo. Eu devia ter previsto._

_Ele disse que não conseguiria viver consigo mesmo se eu morresse porque eles estavam tentando atingi-lo através de mim. Ele disse que não suportaria me perder assim, então, ao invés disso, ele termina comigo e me perde de uma maneira completamente diferente. Fiquei em silêncio, mesmo que ele estivesse errado. Não estou segura, mas quem está?_

_Ainda não tive a coragem de contar a todos que o casamento foi cancelado. Estou arrasada. Não tenho comido. Não tenho dormido. Uma vez dissemos que não poderíamos viver um sem o outro, e me sinto desse jeito agora, e sei que ele se sente da mesma forma._

_Esperarei por ele, até que ele deixe de ser nobre"_

Parei de ler naquele ponto. Lágrimas escorriam pelas minhas bochechas. Eu queria desesperadamente conversar com Lílian, conhecer a mulher que seria minha sogra, com quem eu poderia ficar acordada até de noite, conversando, rindo, bebendo chá ou chocolate quente. Queria que ela soubesse que eu entendia como ela se sentia e depois poderíamos tirar sarro uma da outra por estarmos tão apaixonadas pelos Potters.

"Eles já estavam noivos", sussurrei.

Mamãe ergueu os olhos e notou o diário. Aquiesceu. "Mas como eu disse, Tiago caiu na real duas semanas depois, e duas semanas depois disso, eles estavam casados", ela perguntou se podia dar uma olhada no diário antes que eu continuasse a lê-lo e entreguei-o a ela.

Se Lílian estivesse viva, se Tiago estivesse vivo, então Harry não estaria por aí arriscando a própria vida. Se... se Voldemort estivesse morto, todas essas pessoas poderiam finalmente ser liberadas. Os mortos poderiam descansar. Os vivos poderiam viver.

Mamãe me devolver o diário. "Pensei que fosse um desses", falou, "Em dados momentos, você pode entrar nas memórias que Lílian adicionou às páginas. É bem parecido com uma Penseira"

Virei para a segunda página que estava intitulada _"O Dia No Qual Tiago E Eu Nos Apaixonamos". _Não era uma anotação longa, apenas algumas sentenças e um pequeno quadrado próximo ao fim da página.

_Normalmente, uso essa memória para conjurar o meu Patrono, mas Olho-Tonto teve que me salvar ontem à noite dos dementadores. Não consigo encontrar essa memória quando estou tão magoada._

O quadrado brilhou e mostrou uma cena de inverno, quase como se eu estivesse assistindo uma TV trouxa. Enquanto Mamãe sorria para mim, trouxe a página para mais perto dos meus olhos para ver melhor e, quando dei por mim, eu estava caindo pela moldura, mais e mais rápido, num furacão de cores e sombras.

Bati com força contra o chão, mas não senti dor. A neve estava sobre mim, mas não me senti nem com frio, nem molhada. Isso era estranho, estar na memória de outra pessoa, mas muito interessante. Olhei em volta. Eu estava dentro do território de Hogwarts, logo ao lado do lago, bem embaixo da minha árvore favorita. Entretanto, ela era consideravelmente menor.

"Ainda não consigo acreditar que você me convenceu a fazer isso, Potter. Está congelando aqui fora"

"Onde está seu senso de aventura, Evans?"

**- Parte XV -**

Voltei-me para ouvir a voz de Tiago e Lílian às minhas costas. Lílian era maravilhosa. Seus cabelos ruivos alcançavam logo abaixo dos ombros e seus olhos verdes brilhavam contra o sol de inverno. Tiago era maravilhoso e era óbvio de onde Harry tinha tirado sua boa aparência. Sorri quando percebi que os cabelos de Tiago eram despenteados nos mesmos pontos dos de Harry.

Lílian se arrepiou. Tiago tirou o casaco e ofereceu-o a ela. Ela hesitou. Ele revirou os olhos e foi para as costas dela, colocando o casaco em seus ombros, suas mãos roçaram contra a pele do pescoço dela levemente. Ela se arrepiou novamente, e não era porque ela estava com frio. Admito que ela estava fazendo uma boa encenação ao fingir que não estava se divertindo.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça e franziu o cenho, ajeitou melhor o casaco. "Não entendo, Potter. Ano passado, você era um idiota arrogante. Esse ano, você está, na verdade, sendo..."

"Charmoso?", Tiago disse, dando um bonito sorriso.

"Eu ia dizer legal, mas suponho que charmoso funcionaria", ela disse. Um vento frio balançou as árvores e flocos de neve se desprenderam dos galhos. Lílian enrugou o nariz quando os flocos pararam em seu rosto, mas já que suas mãos estavam enroscadas no casaco, não conseguiu tirá-los.

A reação de Tiago foi praticamente impulsiva. Suas mãos estavam lá, tirando os pequenos cristais de água das bochechas dela.

"Mary brigou comigo por vir aqui com você hoje", Lílian disse.

"Qual é", Tiago rebateu, erguendo as mãos na lateral do corpo, num gesto questionador, "Eu sou _tão_ ruim assim?"

Lílian deu de ombros, "Não ultimamente"

Essa resposta pareceu satisfazê-lo. Ele se aproximou um pouco mais da garota, mas ainda estava muito hesitante para fazer qualquer movimento. Lílian ficou tensa e suponho que, em momentos passados, ele tinha tentado colocar os braços em volta dela sem permissão. Ela pareceu impressionada que ele não o tivesse feito.

"Você me contou tanto hoje", Lílian disse, uma expressão de flerte, "Estava tentando me impressionar?"

Tiago deu de ombros, mas por fim aquiesceu. Antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Lílian apontou e berrou.

"Tiago, olhe!"

Ele ficou maravilhado por alguns segundos perante o uso do seu primeiro nome. Ela devia nunca tê-lo usado antes. Ela falou para ele olhar uma vez mais e ele o fez, em direção a um grupo de cervos que tinham saído da floresta. Qualquer que fosse o motivo para eles estarem ali, a cena era pacífica.

Os quatro animais andaram graciosamente para, talvez, alguns metros do casal, parando entre algumas passadas para inspecionar um barulho que os tivesse alertado. Tinha um veado, cujos chifres eram majestais. Tinha um cervo, que parecia sereno, movendo-se silenciosamente sobre a neve. Seguindo atrás deles, dois filhotes andavam lado a lado.

Encontrei-me perdida na beleza do cenário. Era calmo, quase romântico. Quando voltei-me para Lílian e Tiago, eles estavam mais próximos, seus dedos entrelaçados, mas pareciam não notar. Sorri. Eu estava testemunhando a criação dos pais de Harry.

Lílian finalmente olhou para baixo e notou suas mãos. Ela corou levemente. Tiago notou, também, e tentou se soltar, desculpando-se pela rudeza, mas Lílian segurou-o. Sua expressão facial tinha mudado notoriamente. Ela ergueu os olhos na sua direção e umedeceu os lábios.

Tiago se inclinou e eles se beijaram pelo o que parecia a primeira vez. Não durou muito e não foi algo desconfortável de assistir. Tiago afastou-se com uma expressão satisfeita. Por quanto tempo ele estaria perseguindo aquela garota?

"Você sempre foi o veado procurando pelo seu cervo", Lílian sorriu, "Você finalmente a encontrou", ela o puxou em sua direção e beijou-o novamente.

A cena começou a desvanecer e eu fui puxada de Hogwarts de volta para a minha cozinha. Mamãe estava ocupada folheando outro anuário. Sentei-me novamente em minha cadeira, segurando o diário contra o meu peito e ponderando o que eu tinha acabado de assistir.

**- Parte XVI -**

Olhei para a página de novo e li a palavra _Patrono_. Se a cena tinha qualquer tipo de evidência sobre o que era o Patrono dela, eu diria que era um cervo. Imediatamente lembre daquela noite em outubro quando alguém mandou um cervo para salvar a Cootes, Peakes e eu.

"Mãe", falei, baixinho, e ela ergueu os olhos, "Qual era a foram do Patrono de Lílian?"

"Um maravilhoso cervo prateado", respondeu, confirmando minhas suspeitas, "Ninguém os produzia como Lílian o fazia... com a possível exceção de Dumbledore... por quê?... o que foi?"

Meu coração bateu mais forte e tentei encontrar as palavras para explicar. Mas minha mente não era tão deficiente quanto minhas cordas vocais. Ela estava acelerada, enquanto eu pensava coisas impossíveis, muitas delas envolvendo a Lílian ainda viva, mas aquilo claramente era ridículo.

"Mamãe...", falei, explicando o que aconteceu na noite de outubro. Felizmente, ela não reagiu de maneira exagerada em relação aos dementadores, "O que isso significa?"

"Você tem certeza que não se enganou e era outro animal?"

"Era um cervo", reafirmei com confiança, "Mais alguém na ordem tem um cervo?"

_BOOM_.

A mais alta explosão ecoou pelos campos à nossa volta. A Toca balançou com o rugido ensurdecedor. Por um segundo, pensei que estávamos sendo atacados. Mamãe me agarrou e puxou a varinha do avental, apontando para todos os cantos à nossa volta, aguardando qualquer movimento estranho.

"Ou Rony está em casa e arrotou", Fred disse da escadaria, "ou alguém tem sido malvado para com o Ministério", ele e Jorge entraram na cozinha com as varinhas a postos.

"Parece que veio dos Lovegoods", Mamãe disse, olhando pela janela.

"Estamos nessa", Jorge e Fred disseram ao mesmo tempo, saindo do recinto e aparatando.

Acalmei-me consideravelmente e comecei a guardar os livros dentro da caixa, pensando que olhar as coisas de Tiago e Lílian era mais uma coisa que Harry e eu poderíamos fazer quando ele voltasse para mim. Guardei o diário com os anuários e pensei no patrono de cervo que tinha me salvado.

Alguns minutos mais tarde, Fred e Jorge correram cozinha adentro. Olhei-os, ansiosa por informação, "O que aconteceu?", perguntei.

"Adicione mais uma questão ao mistério de Harry Potter", Fred disse.

Jorge jogou um _Pasquim_ na minha direção e peguei-o. Nela estava o rosto de Harry e o enunciado _"Indesejável Número Um"_, terminando com uma recompensa.

"Vimos Travers e Selwyn levando Xeno", Jorge disse.

"Parece que nossos amiguinhos fizeram uma visita aos Lovegoods", Fred disse.

Harry, Rony e Hermione estiveram nos arredores? Olhei pela janela, na direção do território dos Lovegood e franzi o cenho, percebendo o quão perto eu tinha estado de Harry em meses. Fechei meus olhos e pensei nele...

"Por que eles estavam lá?", perguntei.

Fred deu de ombros, "Talvez descobriram sobre Luna e queriam ajudar Xeno..."

"...mas pelo que parece, Xeno alertou o Ministério assim que Harry chegou lá", Jorge adicionou.

Eu tinha um misto de emoções. Luna merecia ser salva, mas pelo preço de outras vidas? Que dilema moral o senhor Lovegood deve ter enfrentado. O que eu teria feito na mesma situação?

Eu estava voltando para Hogwarts no dia seguinte. Embora eu tivesse juntado algumas peças do quebra-cabeça: R.A.B., Umbridge e o medalhão, a Espada de Grifinória, mais de duas Horcruxes... Eu tinha agora mais perguntas sobre o mistério de Harry, mais do que eu poderia responder.

O que eram _exatamente_ as Horcruxes e quantas mais Harry precisava encontrar? Por que o Trio estava nos Lovegoods? Quemt inha conjurado aquele Patrono de cervo? Por que Snape não estava nos pressionando tanto quanto os Carrows? O que aconteceria conosco agora que o Ano Novo se aproximava e teríamos que voltar para o colégio? Quais novos horrores seriam introduzidos a Hogwarts?

Apenas algumas pessoas poderiam responder essas perguntas e eu não sabia onde elas estavam. Olhando pela janela novamente, olhando em direção ao último lugar onde sabíamos que eles estiveram, suspirei, e perguntei ao ar, "Onde está você, Harry?"

_Continua..._

**N/A: **DESCULPEM A DEMORA!

Mas com o colégio, eu estava indo à loucura!

Bom, esse capítulo foi muito bom – apesar de não ser meu favorito -, foi muito bem escrito e adorei a cena Tiago/Lílian, ela foi _perfeita_! :D

Não vou me demorar muito com a N/A, mas queria muito pedir desculpas.

Ah, para o pessoal que curtiu esse tipo de fanfic, estou escrevendo uma eu mesma, chamada **MEMÓRIAS DO ESCUDEIRO**! Funciona como essa, mas com o ponto de vista do Rony. :D

Por favor, dêem uma passadinha – o livro Pedra Filosofal já foi completamente coberto. :)

Respondendo às reviews...

**Patty Potter Hard: **Aqui está o novo capítulo! Gostou?

**Katt Potter: **Obrigada! O que achou do novo capítulo?

**Eriol: **Não parei, não! Aqui está o novo capítulo! ;D Aguardo sua review sobre ele.

**Fl4v1nh4: **Aqui está!! Gostou?

**Alessandra: **Obrigada! Fico muito contente quando dizem que a tradução está bem feita! :D E concordo com você que essa fanfic poderia ser publicada! Como foi a festa da sua filha? ;)

**Camila: **Desculpe a demora. / O que achou do Draco nesse capítulo?

**Guilherme McKinnon: **Não se preocupe, já contei para ele! Gostou do novo capítulo?? Desculpe a demora, OK?

**Andréa Ribeiro: **Obrigada! :D Marota, eu sei que eu tinha prometido, mas parei de postar no orkut, por favor, continue a acompanhar a fic do Rony pelo ou a FeB! :D Obrigada pelo comentário e aguardo um novo!

**Sil17: **Obrigada, Sil! Gostou deste capítulo?

**Igorsambora: **E aí, o que achou desse capítulo? O Draco não tava tão 'bonzinho' assim, não é? ;D Aguardo seu comentário.

**Tammie Silveira: **Siiim, ajudei-o em alguns trechos de Destiny Redefined! - Amo! Gostou dela também? Hei de traduzi-la, um dia.

**(x Carol x):** O que achou da Gina nesse capítulo? E da AD? Quero saber, viu?

**Gabi Chorona: **Gabi, desculpe a demora! Gostou do novo capítulo? ;D Espero que sim! Atualizarei com mais freqüência, prometo. :D

**Maria Lua: **Obrigada! Desculpe a demora, espero que você ainda esteja lendo a fanfic! :D O que achou deste capítulo?

**ChunLi Weasley Malfoy: **Ah! Que bonita! Gostou deste novo capítulo? Espero que sim! Aguardo sua review para saber o que achou, viu?

**Luis Duduardo: **Espero que tenha gostado do novo capítulo também!

**Clara: **Ain, Clara, nem é tão difícil, viu? Mas é que eu não tive tempo para cuidar da tradução e, por isso, sinto muito. Gostou do novo capítulo?

**Infallible Girl: **Eu também sou uma fã do Draco. Era, sim, mas eu tava sem meu livro por perto, acho que a tradução agora ficou certa, né? Gostou do novo capítulo? ;D

**Denise: **Sinto muito pela demora, mas espero que você tenha lido o novo capítulo! Aguardo pelo seu comentário!

**Negreiros Potter: **Você até me deixou um scrap no orkut, né? Enfim, aqui está o capítulo e sinto muito pela demora!! O que achou dele?

**Nessa: **HAUIHAUIAH. Subiu na cadeira dessa vez, também?

**Thejealousone: **You know I love you. You could really write a DG, though. I would love you a lot more just for that.

Obrigada a todos que comentaram!

Beijos e abraços,

_Gii_.


End file.
